Laws of Perfect Gravity
by kpgleek13
Summary: AU. Sequel to Laws of Attraction. After graduating from Harvard Law, Brittany and Santana's seemingly happily ever after takes an unexpected turn when they are thrown into a series of misfortunes. Now, three years later, they find themselves in familiar territory again when they are drawn back into each other's lives albeit closer, funnier, and more complicated than ever.
1. Much 'I Do' About Nothing - Part I

**Sequel to Laws of Attraction. Idk if you can read this as a standalone story. I'd even slightly advise you to read LoA first but whatever, knock yourself out with this one if you want :D**

 **Huge thank you goes to ChillYourBeans for her help in editing this chapter and all the amazing and honest feedback as well as her input on everything ;)**

 **I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY. AND GRAMS. I LOVE GRAMS.**

 **ENJOY! :)**

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

"Miss Pierce?" A woman's voice wakes me up from my heavy slumber. "Miss Pierce, you need to wake up."

I slowly open my eyes and look up to see a flight attendant smiling back at me. "Ma'am, we're arriving momentarily. Please put on your seatbelt." She adds and motions to the window beside me.

I'm still a little drowsy but nonetheless, I nod courteously at her which she returns before moving on to wake up a few passengers as well. I'm not sure how long I've slept throughout the whole flight but when I stretch a few of my limbs, I hear some cracking and popping indicating that I might have been out a little longer than I anticipated. I look around me and watch the few people seated in my section prepare themselves for our landing. When I'm at least a little more aware of my surroundings now, I reposition my seat as it were before and buckle up like I was told to. As we all wait, I lean towards the side of my seat and perch an elbow on my arm rest. I place my head on it then proceed to look out the window beside me.

From afar, I see the New York skyline. Towering buildings and whatnot. The early morning sun shining upon the city while during the evenings, it's full of lights and music. A city full of diversity and excitement. I'm so in love with this city and everything that comes with it. Of course, Santana is in it so I guess that adds to the charm of everything. I miss her so much and words cannot express how excited I am to see her again.

Momentarily, the plane touches down and we finally arrive on land after a nonstop flight from London to New York. After a few minutes, everyone hurries to scramble out of the plane while I just take my time to get everything I need before making my way towards the plane's exit.

"Welcome back to New York." The flight attendant from a while ago tells me with a big grin.

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV -**

"Goddamn it!"

I shout as I hear my alarm go off for the second time from my bedside table since I've tried to ignore it ten minutes or so ago. I open one eye and peek at my alarm clock to see that it's 8:00 in the morning. I ponder a little why it's set at such an early time but never mind, it's too early for me to be using my brain anyway. Thankfully, it stops going off after I threw the damn thing across the room but then, my fucking phone starts ringing. I don't even check who's calling me before I pick it up with my eyes closed and face covered with pillows.

"I'm still asleep. I'm sleep talking. Call back again. Like after five hours." I mumble almost incoherently. Before I get to put it down though, I hear a familiar chuckle from the other line that puts things back in perspective in my mind.

"Well, good morning to you too. I see you haven't left the house yet." The voice teases while I hear a sound or more like an announcement coming from the background. My eyes open wide and I hastily get up from bed when I suddenly remember why my alarm clock was set so early.

"W-what? No, of course not, dear. I just thought you were Quinn. I'm almost at the airport. Has your plane landed yet?" I ramble as I quickly put on decent clothes in record time, grabbing my keys from the table and a coat from the rack before finally exiting my room in a haste.

"Uh-huh. I don't know, Santana. You tell me if my plane has landed yet since you're already close to the airport like you said."

"W-Well, uh... Let me guess, your plane was flying a while ago, right?"

"Probably since that's how planes work." I hear chuckling as I run into Mercedes and Tina carrying bags and what seems to be coffee for everyone upon exiting the front door of my house.

"Do you have one for me?" I grin widely at Mercedes while covering the phone receiver in my hand.

"Lemme guess, you ignored your alarm and there's already someone at the airport waiting for you?" Mercedes voices with a smirk. I don't even say anything else but just continue to grin widely at her in which both she and Tina just chuckle while handing me two coffee cups in a container together with a paper bag.

"One for you, and the other as a bribe for running late." Tina quips and I wink at them before sprinting to my car a few feet away. "There's also bagels in there!" One of them exclaims behind me as I get in my car and start it immediately, pulling up after I take a quick sip of my coffee.

It's been three years since we graduated. Three years and three months, to be exact.

Not a lot has changed in the past three years except for this little shindig later. As far as I can recall, it was a year ago when Lucy decided and told me that she wanted to pop the question to Berry. I wasn't really shocked about it since they're crazy for each other and I guess it was my relentless teasing about them living together in sin without the marriage thing that finally got them going. So, a month after that little confession and with the help of almost everyone, Quinn popped the question and the rest is history. And yes, Berry went overboard with the waterworks throughout the whole proposal.

So, after months of meticulous wedding planning, poor me and everyone else being subjected and forced to side on various arguments regarding some of the wedding details and all that jazz, we've finally arrived to this day. It's a Sunday church wedding in the Hamptons with the reception being held at this lavish vineyard just a couple of minutes away. Over the weekend, people have continuously flocked here for the event and all the wedding shenanigans like the rehearsal dinner and stuff that's been happening at the Fabrays. My parents, the Pierces, Berrys, the rest of the guest party and a lot more VIP people are staying at nearby hotels close to the church for less hassle, while everyone else and Grams, except the Fabrays who have their own residence, are staying with me.

"I'll be expecting a little bribe for being late." The other line playfully scoffs, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Isn't my presence a gift already? I know you missed me and it's been a while since I last graced you with my presence."

"Humbling but not exactly life-changing. And look at you being clingy. It's only been two weeks, dear."

"I know, it's all Gel Boy's fault."

"'Gel Boy'? Santana, you make it sound like he's in porn."

"Well, I never really liked him. Plus, he's addicted to bow ties. They should make a ten step group for him." I utter as I turn towards a street leading to the airport. With the right speed and non existence of stupid people on the road this early, I'll probably be there in five minutes or so. Nah, I can make it three. "Am I not supposed to be the center of your universe?" I add with a smirk.

"You know, you still haven't changed since we graduated from law school. It's been what, three years?"

"Please don't remind me of how old you've become, honey. It's painful to hear that you're approaching closer to your twilight years."

"All of us. Never mind the fact that we're lawyers which statistically speaking, we're bound to kill ourselves over being depressed but you know, we're not getting any younger."

I chuckle to myself. "And why am I getting a speech this early?"

"Oh nothing. Must be the fact that our friends are getting married later and you're running late in picking me up. Seriously, I can walk there myself and get to your house within ten minutes."

"That's comforting to hear. I guess I should turn back now and go get me some more sleep."

"Don't you dare!" I hear the voice shout loud enough to hold it away from my ear for a second. "Now, where are you? I need to pee."

"Come on, I was just playing with you. I'm here already. I can see you." I voice out as I turn towards the airport entrance where I'm momentarily stopped for a quick, mandatory security check. "You know that I can sue you if I have an accident while talking on the phone and driving at the same time, right?" I tease.

"Hey, we're off the clock. And please let's not talk about anything remotely work-related or I swear that I will project all my stress on to you and it won't be pretty." I hear and imagine eyes rolling at me which I just brush off with a slight chuckle as I'm given the go signal to enter the premises.

"I don't see you. Where are you coming from?"

"It's a secret. Guess where I am." I playfully exclaim.

"Come on, Santana. I am literally the only person waiting and standing here outside. Plus, I so badly need to pee so can you get here now?"

"Find a corner or something to do your business, babe. Gosh, why do I have to do everything around here?" I jest in amusement. I turn one last time towards a pathway leading to the arrival area and finally see a lone person talking on the phone from the distance.

"Is that you?" I see the person looking directly at me.

"Maybe. Is it driven by a totally hot woman?"

"Well, I can't really see through that extremely expensive car that must be three years' worth of rent in Manhattan but I'm pretty sure it's driven by you by the way you're recklessly violating the speed limit."

I roll my eyes at the statement but nevertheless smile a little. "I won't implicate myself on that one."

Within a few seconds, I finally arrive at my destination and pull over by the side in front of the figure. I alight from my car with a forced grin and in return, I get a look with raised eyebrows and am eventually given a quick hug which I return.

"I have literally aged about 10 years waiting for you, Santana. And please don't ever call me 'babe' again because it has me all cringe-y inside."

"Aww… I missed you too, Kurt." I say with a grin. I proceed to walk over towards the front side of my car and open the compartment for him. "I see someone has been making the big bucks. How much is Isabelle paying you?" I add upon checking out his complete outfit from head to toe.

"Probably dirt poor compared to working for a BigLaw firm. Just enough to buy cheap wine and pretzels for my everyday meal." He replies sarcastically while I help him fit everything inside the space.

"Uh-huh. I can see that." I chuckle and carry one last piece of luggage to put in the compartment. "Gosh, how many days did you pack for? You're just staying overnight, right?"

"Yes and no. Isabelle wants me to come with her to a few meetings in New York tomorrow and the day after so therefore, it's just enough to last me for the few days that I will be around town."

"Oh great, so you'll drop by the apartment then?" I reply, shutting the compartment door before motioning for him to enter the car while I do the same.

"Yep. I'll be staying at Quinn and Rachel's place, actually."

"Cool then." I grin, adjusting the rearview mirror.

"So, this may not sound genuine but I'm actually really excited to see this George you have so wanted me to meet later at the wedding. I guess the name alone sounds like someone who's actually nice." He says with a nod.

"George is nice, Kurt." I say with a small smile. "Probably will knock you off of your feet with kindness."

"I'm still skeptic about love since the whole break up thing with Blaine after he cheated on me so let's just agree that George has a big heart."

"Woah, let's slow down with the love bit, okay? That's a little too fast for your own good." I voice out while he just shrugs. I hand him the coffee and bagel Mercedes gave me awhile ago. "I know I'm late but I also know you love me, Lady Hummel."

"Just be thankful that I missed you." He replies while shaking his head in disbelief and grabbing the food bribe from me before I pull out of the airport.

* * *

"Fabby, stop walking around it's making me dizzy!" I exclaim exasperatedly for the third time in the past three minutes.

I'm currently in Quinn's waiting room, watching her in amusement as she alternates between panicking and walking back and forth trying to keep her shit together then calming down by keeping her mind off of the wedding by asking me mundane questions. I believe that as her maid of honor, I should let her do her thing. I've agreed with my morals early on that if she were to do a runaway bride thing then I would gladly hail a cab for her. And hey, I'd do the same for Berry. Quinn's bridesmaids, Tina and Mercedes are somewhere out there fetching her a drink that she so needs right now to calm her nerves.

There's only about half an hour left till the wedding starts. Going against having a beach wedding, she and Rachel finally decided on having a church wedding right here in the Hamptons. I'm not sure how many guests there are but it's safe to say that there's a freaking lot of them. From colleagues, friends, relatives, business people, rich folks, even a celebrity or two, I think. To make it short, this wedding is probably the social event of the season with how grand it is. Everyone in attendance is probably seated now.

"I know, I'm sorry. I think I'm having cold feet or something. And don't call me Fabby, you know I hate that." Quinn sneers back.

"Fine. But will you please just stand still or something? Or maybe face the corner until you're told to come out."

Quinn rolls her eyes at me while I just grin. "Whatever, S. Let's talk about something else, just anything to keep me from fainting."

"Okay." I say and purse my lips as I think of a topic. "Oh! I heard that Weston finally came back yesterday for the few things he left at his office."

"Finally!" Quinn sighs. "I know the three of us are supposed to work closely together since we're associates but that dude is such a creep! He was about one touch away on my waist again before I filed a sexual harassment case against him."

"Yeah, I never liked him either. That dude just couldn't take a hint. I'm sure he'd find a street pole in a skirt sexually appealing. I'm glad he's gone." I shake my head in disbelief as Quinn and I chuckle.

"Will you be okay for one week without me at work, S?" Quinn asks me innocently while checking her wedding dress in the mirror as we wait for the wedding planner's cue.

Since we're talking about work, it's been three long years since we've graduated from law school, passed the bar, and started working for my mother's Big Law firm in New York, Lopez Hayward.

Okay. I should explain a few things. Big Law is what you call the top ten biggest and most successful law firms in the country with each respective firm having several branches spanning all over the globe. My mother is the Founding, Name, and Managing Partner of Lopez Hayward, which basically means that she's head bitch of her own firm. John Hayward was my mother's former co-Founding Partner but don't mind him since he's just furniture and he already retired twelve years ago anyway, they're just keeping his name up there for business purposes. In a nutshell, my mother's a bad ass for running her own firm, of course with a little help from the Senior Partners. Alright, so to get a better grasp of what makes a firm, the ladder is as follows from the highest to the lowest: Managing Partner, Senior Partner, Junior Partner, Senior Associate, Junior Associate, Paralegal, Legal Secretary, Office Assistant, Intern, and maybe a few contractual lawyers. I promise I'll go into detail but now's not really the right time for that. Because, wedding.

We're still working for my mother's firm under her tutelage, three years now and counting. And to boot, we just got promoted a year ago from Junior Associates to Senior Associates through extreme hard work and dedication. Now, people may think that we had it easy but boy, they are so wrong. From the very start, Mami treated us like any other employee in her firm. Hell, I'm sure we had it harder since everyone expected a lot from us. We started from the bottom of the pile, fetching coffee for the higher ups and whatnot as interns back then, to having our own small cubicles when we officially started working as newbie associates for her, and now after two years, we have our own small glass walled office! It's pretty stressful and satisfying at the same time. Yeah, there are lots of sleepless nights, literally boxes of cases that we usually have to go on in a small amount of time, and just a bunch of stuff that would make a normal person want to give up life in general but you know, we honestly love what we do so it's all worth it.

Anyway, Quinn and Rachel are still my neighbors, of course. I don't even know how but we've actually created a good dynamic between us to the point that I've gotten comfortable with being around Rachel for more than five minutes now. I can honestly say that the Midget and I are kind of, a little bit like, best friends now too. Weird shit, if you ask me. Oh, before I forgot to mention, Berry quit working for the Environmental and Animal Law firm a year ago after working there for two years to focus on her Broadway hopes and dreams. After going to endless auditions and the difficult part of waiting for some feedback, she finally landed the Lead Role of Fanny Brice in a revival of Funny Girl later this year. So yeah, it's actually exciting for all of us and we're really proud of her. Another thing is, my law school friends and I are still tight. Through the years we've developed a few rituals such as agreeing to spend Thanksgiving together every year since last year and visiting each other as best as we can whenever we're around the same town. We've promised each other that we'll be there for the huge moments in each other's lives and so far, it's been all good.

"I'll survive, Q. Although I can't say the same about your not-so-hidden stash of food in your office." I tease with a grin which she just brushes off with a deep sigh.

"So, where is your lover? Everyone's been looking for her. I thought her flight left last night?"

"'Lover'? She'll have a field day when she hears that, Q." I playfully sneer back. "But yes, her flight from London left last night. Last time we talked was when she was boarding the bus on the way here so maybe she'll be here in a little while."

"Well, isn't she a tad late? I mean, come on, S. It's a wedding, why didn't you just fetch her from the airport?"

"She doesn't want me to, I was told to stay put and just wait for her. Her exact words were, 'Quinn needs you'. But thinking about it now, I guess I really should have just fetched her. You seem to be fine on your own in between your panic attacks." I say sarcastically.

Quinn gives me a stern look. "Nah, she's right. I do need you here, like an accomplice if ever I decide to run away. I guess there's always the reception if she doesn't make it to the wedding in time."

"To your ridiculously expensive reception, I might add." I tease with a smirk.

"Oh my god, S. I think I'm gonna faint!" Quinn suddenly exclaims in panic, making me jump a little again. "Fuck! Am I making the right decision here? I mean, Rachel and I have only been dating for a couple of years! Isn't there like a requirement of some kind before a couple decides to get married? Shit!" She cries out, holding a hand over her forehead while strolling around in circles.

I chuckle and fix my god awful strapless Rose colored bridesmaid dress as I sit down on the bench across from her. "You are being ridiculous, Q. I thought you were looking forward to this day all your life?"

"Well, I was!" Quinn sneers back and gives me a stern look. "Aren't you supposed to calm me down or something?"

"I'm not really good in comforting people. Besides, your drink will be here any minute now. You'll be fine. Just calm down." I tease with a big grin.

"Santana, never in the history of calming down does anyone ever calm down when somebody tells them that!"

"Okay, okay! I was just trying to say something to make you feel better." I hold up both hands in defense. I sigh and motion for her to sit beside me on the bench which she reluctantly does so. "Okay, if you want me to try and do the whole comforting thing then fine. I'll try my best to be a good maid of honor to you, alright?" I trail off and she just looks at me. "You and Rachel have this weird one of a kind thing going on that makes me want to throw up." I say with a grin while she gives me a horrified expression as if I said something wrong.

I look up and think about it for a second before continuing to speak. "Okay, I think that came out wrong so let me rephrase that. You and Rachel are two peas in a freaking pod, Q. I know you're having cold feet right now but that's just nerves. You're about to embark on this big adventure with Rachel and it's okay to feel that way because it really is scary." I pause and put an arm around her.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Rachel's the one for you, Quinn. It's not just the way you look at each other, or how you seem to genuinely like one another, or even the way you can tolerate each other's crazy. I guess the way it makes me want to puke whenever I see how disgustingly sweet you two are is already enough proof that you guys are gold. So, if you're contemplating on running away or maybe having second thoughts about marrying Berry, don't. Just don't, Q. Because that's freaking absurd even with your standards and besides, you seriously look damn good in your dress. You wouldn't want to waste that, would you?" I finish with a wide grin which she returns with a chuckle.

"You should have just started with how I'm rocking my wedding dress before anything else."

"I know. But I wanted to be a little dramatic every now and then." I smirk as we share a laugh.

Like clockwork, the door opens to unveil a tall, statuesque woman with blonde hair that stops just a few inches below the shoulder propped up into an eloquent bun, wearing a dark blue, two-piece lace and jersey pants suit, presumably in her 60's and someone who could pass off as Meryl Streep's doppelganger entering the room.

"Oh, wonderful. You two are having a moment here while your bride in the other room is having the panic attack of the decade." Grams utters nonchalantly and hands Quinn a glass of whiskey. "Tina and Mercedes are in the other room right now. Well, everyone is over there as of the moment, stopping Rachel from trying to jump off the balcony."

"What?! Rachel doesn't want to marry me?! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Quinn immediately stands up and goes into panic mode, walking back and forth again.

"Grams!" I exclaim and give her a look of disbelief which she brushes off.

"Calm your breasts, JLo. She'll be fine. Kurt gave her two shots of tequila and I think she's pretty sedated now." The older woman pronounces and shrugs at her own statement.

Quinn only gives her an incredulous look then proceeds to drink the whiskey in her hand in almost one gulp before turning to me. "Okay. But could you maybe check if she's fine? Maybe if she needs anything? I'd go myself but we're trying to follow the superstition thing."

I try to contemplate it for a second before sighing. I roll my eyes and just nod at her demand. "Anything for the bride." I say before leaving the room completely.

* * *

The wedding was amazing and beautiful.

I will deny this to my grave but I cried a little bit throughout the whole ceremony. Okay, not just a little bit but come on, it's my best friend's wedding. And hey, everyone cried too so I guess it was a pretty standard thing. Anyway, after the church wedding and all that mumbo jumbo, we proceed to the lavish reception. I'm actually having the time of my life at the moment with all my loved ones. The lamb was exceptional and the dessert was freaking great. In a little while, we'll start to give our toasts to the brides so before that happens, I excuse myself from my table and rehearse my lines somewhere a little bit hidden.

I'm just about a few feet away from the exit when I get the surprise of my life. The sight almost makes me faint. I haven't seen her for two years now but it really doesn't matter because after all this time, the jump my heart makes in her presence that literally knocks me off my feet still remains the same.

"Brittany?" I utter in a surprised but nonchalant tone.

I turn my whole attention towards her and just take in her existence. I can't deny that a little hope in me lingers as I see her staring back at me with those blue eyes that I've grown accustomed to. I don't know what to say or feel right now with all these emotions inside of me. She's so goddamn beautiful, it freaking hurts. I try to move or come up with something to say but I stop thinking almost instantly when she motions towards me.

It only took her one step before I could wonder though. Because almost instantaneously, our moment is cut off.

"Santana!"

I turn my attention towards the voice and catch myself a little off-guard when someone settles beside me. A gorgeous mahogany brown haired woman standing about 5'6, with pale skin, blue eyes, and a mousy nose. She puts her arm around my waist then intertwines her hand with mine as she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. It's a quick pace of scene that leaves me frozen and unable to react immediately. Although the fact that I kept my stare on Brittany the whole time is something that didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Oh, hello!" The woman looks at Brittany with a smile, something that surprises me. "Fancy running into you again. Are you feeling better now?"

The situation gets me a little confused and shocked. It's impossible. I don't even know if they know each other. "Y-Yeah." The blonde replies in a stutter, her gaze on me.

The woman beside me nods and looks back and forth between us. "Do you two know each other?" She asks Brittany innocently and I see her genuinely taken aback. A bunch of questions invade my mind but I try to maintain my cool.

"Y-Yes." She manages to croak out and I see her contemplate whether to ask the one question which I'm sure she already knows the answer to. "I-I'm sorry I didn't catch your name earlier."

 _It's been two long years._

The woman beside me grins at her and holds out a hand while her body is still glued to mine. "That's alright. I'm Georgina. Everyone else calls me George though. And you are?"

 _Two years of not seeing each other. Two years when I last held her. Two years since we broke up._

I see Brittany's eyebrows scrunch a little in confusion but she nevertheless tries to be as nice as possible even though I know she's hurting right now. "P-Pierce. Brittany Pierce." She replies as she takes my girlfriend's hand and shakes it.

* * *

 **Buckle up, it's going to be an emotional roller coaster. I'm so excited! Next chapter ties things together.**

 **Next update is on Sunday again. Maybe earlier. Depends on my mood :)**


	2. Much 'I Do' About Nothing - Part II

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I really appreciate the overwhelming support! :)**

 **This is the first of a few flashbacks coming your way.**

* * *

 **-Brittany's POV –**

 _The secret to a delicious pesto sauce is using pine nuts._

 _Well, I didn't know that at first but after a while of practicing and making up stuff, a few of them disgusting, I've come to discover that it's all in the simplicity of things. Sure, a few years ago I almost burned down our house back in Chicago trying to make pancakes for breakfast but it's all good now. Fine. I made pancakes two days in a row and almost set our house on fire for two consecutive days but again, it's all in the past. I'm a capable cook now. And well, I'm seriously sick of fast food and the staple restaurant food around here that I just had to learn anyway._

 _So, here I am, extra proud of myself for semi-perfecting the art of cooking pasta almost al dente and just finished tossing the generous pesto sauce in the pan with the penne when the doorbell rings. I try to recall if I'm expecting anyone tonight. It's Thursday, a quarter before nine in the evening, and I've just gotten home from work. I mean, my plans for tonight include staying in my apartment, having dinner and wine in front of my TV screen watching whatever's on BBC one right now after changing into my PJ's. So, at the risk of ruining such an exciting night, I wipe my hands with the nearby towel then walk towards the front door to see behind the peep hole that it's someone familiar. My eyebrows scrunch in confusion but nonetheless, I open the door to my apartment._

 _"You know, dear. You should have that bicycle of yours downstairs fixed, recalibrated, thrown out or something. I mean, what's the purpose of the driver I hired for you?" My grandmother utters nonchalantly, welcoming herself inside and making herself comfortable by placing her purse on the kitchen counter._

 _My eyebrows shoot up in surprise as I shut the door behind her. "Grams, what are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming over."_

 _"Well, if I did, you would have stopped me and told me relentlessly that you've got everything under control which I'm sure you have but still, I wanted to check on my granddaughter." She smiles and gives me a tight hug._

 _"And I do. You have nothing to worry about here. I had them send the report over to the New York office a few days ago and everything's on tip-top condi-"_

 _"Britty." Grams cuts me off and holds me on both sides of my shoulder. "I wasn't talking about business. I was talking about you." She gestures to me. "How are you, honey? We miss you so much, it's been a while since you last visited."_

 _I sigh and relax a little. "I'm fine, Grams. I've never been better, actually." I say the last sentence with a nervous chuckle. "I miss everyone too. I've just been busy with business with all the deals, contracts, and whatnot."_

 _"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." Grams calmly tells me with a smirk._

 _A crease forms in my forehead as I look back at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"_

 _Grams steps away from me and walks toward the kitchen counter where her purse is placed and takes out something I can't see from my view. In a second, she turns around and holds out her hand to give me what seems to be a ticket of some kind._

 _I give her a curious look before grabbing it from her. Upon closer inspection, I see that it's a First Class airline ticket from London to New York scheduled for Friday afternoon next week. My mouth opens in surprise as I look at her quizzically and with so much confusion. "W-Wha-"_

 _"Oh, this? I'm sorry, sweetie. We're using the jet from Chicago then they're picking me up in JFK so I'm afraid you'll have to fly commercial." She says with a grin, turning her back and walking towards the pan of pesto penne a foot away from her._

 _"That's not what I'm wondering." I say with a stern tone. "I can't go, Grams. I have a responsibility here."_

 _"Your flight's on Friday, two days before the wedding. You'll be arriving a little later than we are but don't worry since all your friends will be there by then. And Santana, of course." She replies, disregarding my previous statement. My breath hitches at the mention of her name. I try to think of what to say as I catch Gram's subtle glance at me._

 _"S-Santana. H-How is she?"_

 _Grams doesn't respond and only gives me a cryptic look followed with a small smile. We haven't really talked about her for some time now and I guess it's my own grandmother's way of protecting me from getting myself hurt. Instead of saying anything to make me think otherwise, she goes back on topic again._

 _"Anyway, don't worry about getting a wedding gift for them, I've got that covered. Just get your little butt over to the wedding and everyone's happy." She pronounces, grabbing a forkful of the pasta._

 _I take a really deep breath, holding back on everything and basically just trying to be patient. "I can't go, Grams. I already told them that I can't go. I RSVP'd no and I'm not going. I have to take care of business here and my life is in London now. After dad had-"_

 _"It's your best friend's wedding, Brittany." She speaks up with a serious tone, scaring me a little._

 _"I know. But I can't just take off whenever I want. Even if it's the weekend, I'm still working. Besides, I have a city business thing with the Mayor that Mrs. Jones and I need to take care of this Sunday too."_

 _"I know, dear. And you did a tremendous job. The company here has never been better." She tells me with a comforting smile. "But it's been almost three years. Give yourself a break. You've been working yourself to death."_

 _I'm almost swayed but again, I shake my head. "I can't, Grams. I'm running the company here and it just can't happen." I brace myself for my grandmother's wrath and prepare for whatever speech that is to come but instead, I receive a smirk from her._

 _"Ah, I knew you were going to say that." She trails off, looking up as if to genuinely think about it. "Hmm… How do I say this in the nicest way possible?"_

 _"Say what?"_

 _Grams crosses her arms and grins devilishly. "You're fired, sweetie."_

 _My eyes immediately widen at the statement. "W-What? I-I'm what?"_

 _"You're fired." Grams repeats with a grin. "I mean, me saying that is just for dramatics, of course. We're removing you from your position as Interim Managing Director here in London."_

 _My head is spinning so fast right now that I think I'm about to throw up any minute. So much for a peaceful evening. "W-What? W-Why? I didn't do anything wrong h-here. I-"_

 _"Exactly, Brittany. You've done so good that we don't need you to control the business division here anymore." Grams pauses. "You've sacrificed a lot for your family already. It's time to move back and live your own life."_

 _"I-I don't understand. I-"_

 _Grams places a finger over her chin as if she's thinking. "Okay, I'll lay down everything for you, alright? One, since we're removing you, Mrs. Jones, that wonderful, sweet woman, is taking over your job here permanently. Two, you have until Friday next week to patch everything up and smoothly hand over responsibilities to her. And three, you can't overturn this, you're off the company. Your life is in New York, time to go back."_

 _"B-But I have nowhere to live there. I can't just-"_

 _Grams laughs out loud, amused at what I just said. "Oh, dear. Choose a place and it's yours, I got you. And don't worry, we'll keep it a secret from everyone so you can surprise them or whatever." She pauses. "For the meantime, you can stay with me if you want or go back to Chicago. Maybe travel, take a break, or win the love of your life back. Too much options. It's up to you!"_

 _I can't really make decisions for myself right now with everything that has been happening. I sigh but ultimately smile at the notion of moving back home. "I'll have to think about it but thank you, Grams."_

 _Grams smiles widely. She holds me in a tight embrace before grabbing the pan of pasta and taking a seat in the dining area. "Now, now. Too much drama isn't my thing. I don't know what sorcery is going with you learning how to cook edible and delicious food like this. So, let's eat dinner, shall we?"_

 _I grin and shake my head in amusement. I grab the necessary plates and utensils then settle myself across from her. "I take it you're staying for the night?"_

 _"Yes, and I'm taking your wretched bicycle back to New York with me." She adds before we proceed to eat dinner._

 _Soon after, I retrieved my luggage from the storage and proceed to pack the first half of all my clothes._

 _I'm moving back to New York._

* * *

It's been almost three years since I left New York.

It wasn't planned. It was sudden and unexpected, stemming from a terrible incident that almost broke everyone dear to my family. I moved to another continent to take care of business, dropping my fantastic job as Maribel's Associate at the firm, a great apartment, and basically the life I had back in New York to step up for my family. Almost everything. And now, moving back to New York and actually seeing everyone I've sorely missed for a long time now incites a huge panic in me.

It's actually a little ironic that the event I'll be going to is a wedding. My best friend's wedding. It could have been mine a year ago but that didn't really happen.

In all honesty, I RSVP'd no to Rachel and Quinn's wedding. I can't really drop my responsibilities back in London even if I so wanted to. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it in time and if I'd be able to finish all the remaining business I had back then before someone took over. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to go so badly but with everything on my plate not more 24 hours ago, I didn't want to disappoint anyone by telling them I'll show up but ultimately won't be able to. Thankfully, I was able to complete everything a few days ago after a little hard work and consecutive sleepless nights because as much as I'd care to deny it, I wouldn't want to miss my best friend's wedding and seeing Santana again for the first time in a long while.

Santana.

The name evokes a hundred different emotions and mixed feelings within me. Ranging from extreme highs such as excitement and euphoria to nervousness and anxiety then huge lows like sadness and regrets. I can't put it exactly but it's a combination of everything. It's been two years since I last saw her. Two years since I last held her. It's been two years but I still feel the same and my feelings for her never changed even one bit. And half the reason why I'm moving back to New York is to win her back. After all this time, it's still her and will always be her.

I guess the only thing that puts a little damper here is the fact that I haven't really told anyone that I'll be attending the wedding anyway after I initially said no. I mean, Grams had an idea but I didn't really confirm with her. I even said that I probably won't make it in time for the wedding. Shit. I'm basically gate-crashing my best friend's wedding. I haven't told my family either which is a stupid mistake. It sounded like a good plan in my head at first. I was hoping to just show up to the wedding and surprise the brides before the ceremony but after properly thinking it through, it wasn't as good a plan as I hoped. I can now visualize that me showing up will be a bit chaotic with two brides panicking over me.

It took me almost an hour and a half to get from La Guardia to East Hampton airport.

It would have been fine if I wasn't already too late to the wedding. Dammit. I'm already late to the reception as well. I guess if I still want to catch just a little bit of the wedding reception action, I need to be there in 10 minutes so I can prepare and change into some appropriate wedding attire other than my jeans and white collar shirt right now. So, here I am, I finally make it to the area where everyone waits for their luggage and try to think of a way to get to the church. I'm not sure how far it is but if worse comes to worst, I'll probably be walking to get there.

After getting all my stuff, I absent-mindedly walk the halls on the way out of the airport. I sigh as I remember that I'd still have to drop off all my things at the hotel and cram that into the allotted time I have. I knew I should have told at least Grams or just anyone that I'll be coming but I didn't want to disappoint anyone. I must look like someone who's contemplating life and death when something or rather, someone caught my attention.

"Miss Brittany?" A manly voice with a slightly Indian accent exclaims from somewhere close to me.

I stop in my tracks and don't try to move nor do anything to command attention at first. I literally look around in front of me using only my eyes and when that proved to be ineffective, I turn my head to the sides and eventually turn around to see whose voice it was. It doesn't sink in quickly but before I even get to do anything, a familiar man whom I haven't seen for years comes running towards me with a big grin. A pudgy man of Bangladeshi descent in his 40s.

"Gergerpal?" I exclaim with a mix of surprise and relief. I settle my bags on the floor and excitedly walk towards him with a big grin.

"Miss Brittany, it is you!" Pal replies, holding out both of his arms which I welcome in a hug.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the wedding?" I ask in confusion, glancing at his attire to see him wearing formal clothes.

"I was. But your grandmother asked me to pick up someone 'familiar'. I just didn't expect it to be you! Aren't you supposed to arrive with the Pierces two days ago?"

I think about it for a quick second and give a sigh of relief upon putting the pieces together. "No one's really expecting me to come, I guess."

Pal glances curiously at me but almost instantly breaks out into a comforting smile. "Then what are we waiting for? To the town car!"

"W-What? But isn't it too late? I haven't changed into my dress yet and I have to check in at the hotel fir-"

Pal doesn't waste any more time and just grabs all my luggage before darting towards the exit where a black town car is parked, putting all my belongings in the back compartment in a haste. In a second, he opens the door and motions for me to get in the car. "You can change in the car, Miss Brittany. I'll drop off your things at your hotel so don't worry about it. Make it seven minutes since I heard that they're serving Lamb Medallions." He adds with a dopey grin.

Momentarily, and after changing so fast it almost made my head spin, Pal drops me off a pathway outside the venue leading directly to where the reception is being held. Upon alighting the car, I'm greeted by dozens of luxurious cars around me. The vineyard estate from the outside is beautiful in which a huge yellow house with an ample mix of rusticity and sophistication greets my gaze. I must have been standing for a few seconds sight seeing around me when a faint noise of laughter and the works takes me out of my daze. Instead of hanging here around all day, I sigh and prepare myself emotionally for what holds me inside. I fix my midnight blue lace dress that stops just an inch or two above the knee and brush the ends of my hair. I decide that I'll never be ready anyway so might as well face this head on.

I slowly walk the pathway leading to the huge oak open door of the house. As I finally make it through the door, a high class wood interior surrounds me and soon, I hear the laughter and chatter from a while ago much louder this time. I hold on tightly to my white clutch bag and gulp the huge lump in my throat before I follow the sound as slowly as I can. In a bit, it leads me to a backyard garden with a huge tent the size of a house a couple of feet away from where I'm standing. As I slowly take the few steps from the house and towards the front of the tent where from what I hear, everyone's settling to their seats before dinner starts, my heart starts to beat erratically.

I can't explain it but my heart suddenly starts pounding so hard and fast that I instantly stop in my tracks. I try to breathe as normally I can but I fail to do so and if I don't know any better, it feels like I'm dying. I look at my right hand see it tremble like crazy as I start to feel myself getting extremely dizzy. I bend down a little and hold on to my knees while trying to maintain balance. I'm pretty sure I'll go down in a minute now and my dead body will be found in the most tragic of ways, in a wedding no less.

"Miss, are you all right?" A woman's voice with a British accent worriedly exclaims from somewhere around me.

I really don't have the strength to turn around anymore since I honestly feel like fainting any second now as I look down at the ground which I'm sure will be my grave. Thankfully, the mystery woman walks over towards me and holds me by the shoulders to prevent me from smacking my face on the ground.

"I need you to take three deep breaths, okay?" She tells me, gently rubbing my back as if to calm me.

"W-Wha-" I try to speak but it only comes out as a whisper.

"It's okay, I'm a doctor. You're having a panic attack. So, just try to take three deep breaths like I said and maintain the pace until your breathing comes back to normal." She softly utters.

I don't protest her words. I nod once as I try to do what she says. Soon enough, the erratic heart beating and my breathing starts to go back to normal again. And within a moment, I feel alright again. I take one last deep breath and turn my attention at the mystery woman beside me. To put it simply, she's gorgeous. She has long mahogany brown hair, slightly tanned pale skin, a mousy nose, and blue eyes. She's wearing a green and white floral dress and some heels to go with it. I can't put it exactly but she's probably around 5'6, give or take.

"Do you feel better now?" She utters again, softly smiling while taking a step away from me.

"Y-Yeah. T-Thank you." I manage to croak out, standing straight just as I fan myself with my clutch bag.

"Are you sure? Do you need help going inside or-"

I hold up both of my hands and shyly smile back. "No, it's okay. I'm sorry for bothering you."

The woman chuckles at me. "No worries. Although I must say that I didn't expect someone who's neither of the brides to have a panic attack."

I chuckle at the statement and smile at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name, Doctor-" I purposely trail off.

"Dawson. At least that's what they call me at the hospital." She tells me warmly while I nod. Shortly, she gestures towards the tent. "Well, I really should get going now. I hear there's a killer dessert so I will leave you to your moment." She adds with a small smile before entering the reception venue.

When she's finally gone, I take a few more deep breaths and overcome the struggle brewing within me once again. I'm probably just overthinking everything. I mean, it's not like I'm a stranger. And so, with one last extremely deep breath, I stand straight and walks towards the entrance of the reception.

As soon as I enter, my eyes instantly dart to the hundreds of white chairs and dozens of round tables. A small stage is set up by the side with a long table situated on it, presumably for the wedding party. Another stage is placed on the other side with microphones and a band set, which I'm sure is definitely for the band, while a small space in the middle of the reception serves as a dance floor of sorts. There are a couple of bright golden lights that surround the venue although it's only probably only a little after 1 in the afternoon. Everyone is seated and from what I gather, have just finished eating their desserts while some are still yet to be served. Thankfully, my presence doesn't really command any attention save for the few guests near me who are staring like they're trying to figure me out.

I settle myself in a corner, trying to map out what to do and where to actually start making my presence known. It's not really an easy task to search for someone in particular among the many people here. And so, I squint my eyes trying to search for anyone familiar at all when my eyes rests on Grams from somewhere in the middle of the venue laughing and conversing with a few friends. I'm just about to take a step forward when a familiar voice calls out somewhere on my left.

"Brittany?"

I follow the direction of the voice and see her. I haven't seen her for almost two years now but it really doesn't matter because after all this time, the jump my heart makes or her presence that literally knocks me off my feet still remains the same. I turn my whole attention towards her and just take in her existence. I can't deny that a little hope in me lingers as I see her staring back at me with those brown eyes that I've grown accustomed to. I muster up a small smile and try to act calm and collected. As much as I try to stay positive, it makes me feel a little uneasy to say that even though I've known her long enough, I can't exactly decode the look she's giving me right now. It's a mixture of hurt, surprise, and a lot more underneath the façade she's putting on.

I slowly walk towards her but almost instantaneously, our moment is cut off.

"Santana!" The same voice with a British accent from a while ago exclaims. I turn my attention on the woman and watch her walk towards Santana. To my surprise, she puts her arm around Santana's waist then intertwines her hand with hers as she gives the brunette a quick kiss on the cheek. It's a quick pace of scene that leaves me frozen and unable to react immediately. Although the fact that Santana kept her stare at me the whole time is something that didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Oh, hello!" The woman looks at me with a smile and a bit of surprise. "Fancy running into you again. Are you feeling better now?"

I catch the subtle curiosity in Santana's eyes and try to think of the best way to address the situation. However, seeing that there's really no way to handle this, I just attack the situation as I see it fit. "Y-Yeah."

The woman nods and looks at Santana to see her still staring at me. "Do you two know each other?" She asks me innocently and I'm genuinely taken aback. A bunch of questions invade my mind but I try to maintain my cool.

"Y-Yes." I manage to croak out and contemplate asking the one question which I'm sure I already know the answer to. I take a glance on my left to see Rachel and Quinn as well as our other friends slowly approach us from all directions. I sigh and turn to the mystery woman again. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your first name earlier."

The woman grins at me and holds out a hand while her body is still glued to Santana. "I'm Georgina. Everyone else calls me George though. And you are?"

My eyebrows scrunch a little in confusion but nevertheless try to be as nice as possible. "P-Pierce. B-Brittany Pierce." I say as I take her hand and shake it.

"Well, in that case, Pierce, Brittany Pierce. I'm Dawson. Georgina Dawson. It's nice to meet you." She adds with a big grin.

* * *

It was awkward.

We tried to be a little civil for about three seconds before our friends came barreling towards us and saved us both from the stress and tension. Well, until Santana hurriedly excused herself along with the doctor. Just in the nick of time before everyone reaches where I'm standing.

"Oh my god!" Rachel breaks the ice, holding a hand over her mouth in surprise. "Brittany, you're here!" She happily exclaims with a wide grin as she comes almost running towards me, enveloping me in a tight hug.

I don't hold back on my feelings anymore and try to hug my best friend as tight as I can before we pull apart from each other. "Rachel! Oh gosh, you look so beautiful!" I say as I check out her strapless gown, noticing her slightly watery eyes.

"I thought you weren't coming. I'm so happy that you're here, I missed you so much!" She adds happily before giving me a quick hug again.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to come sooner, Rach. It took me longer than I expected to finish work back in London and my flight was delayed and I'm just sor-"

Rachel cuts me off and grabs me on both shoulders. "What matters is you're finally here, Britt. That's what's important."

I chuckle and finally let go of the tears I've been holding on to for the past minute or so. I look back at the familiar faces to see them with smiles on their faces now. I shake my head in amusement and motion for all of them to come closer.

"Ah! There she is!" Mercedes exclaims, as they all walk towards me.

"We're finally complete again!" Tina quips, making her way with Mike.

"You're really into making a grand entrance, Britt." Kurt adds.

I each give them a tight hug. I've missed these people so much they have no idea and judging from their grins, I know the feeling is mutual. I look back at Quinn who has finally made her way towards me and give her a knowing look with a tight-lipped smile.

"Did you miss me?" I tease her with a smirk. The others watch us with awe and just plain happiness.

Quinn shakes her head in amusement. "Little bit." She utters with a tight grin that I return. "Come over here!" She adds as we envelop each other in a tight embrace.

Momentarily, everyone took to their places for the toasts. I managed to give my parents and sister extremely tight hugs before the wedding started with the promise of an extended reunion later. I even got a big-ass smirk from my grandmother before I joined my friends again. Throughout all this though, Santana avoided me like the plague. Apart from the awkward stares and glances, she obviously tried hard to avoid me. I don't know why or maybe I do but I'm just not aware of it yet but every time she looked at me all I can see is hurt and sorrow in her eyes. Every time I tried to approach her, she seemed to have a sixth sense and purposely moved away from me. Thankfully, no one dared to bring it up.

"It's about time they finally gave you back to us." A familiar voice of a woman exclaims from somewhere on my right.

I slowly glance at the direction and see who it is, immediately bringing a smile to my face. "Maribel!" I exclaim and engulf her in a hug which she returns.

"How have you been, Mija? It's been a while since I saw you!"

"Oh, you know, just idling here and there. How about you? You look amazing!"

"I know, dear. I'm still fabulous." Maribel utters, sneaking a wink. "So, what's new, Brittany? I heard from your grandmother that you're moving back here. Do you have any plans?"

"I am, actually. But I still don't have anything planned at the moment since I just got back a few hours ago. I'm technically homeless and unemployed right now."

Maribel nods and I proceed to take a sip from my champagne. "I see. Dear, this may seem sudden or probably too straightforward but would you like to work for me again?"

My eyes widen as I almost choke at my drink. I glance at Maribel and see a small smile forming on her face while I try to act cool. "Y-You want m-me to work for you again?"

Maribel shrugs and chuckles at my statement. "That's basically what I said."

"B-But why? I mean, I haven't worked for any firm for the past three years. I worked for my family's company but that's nowhere near any legal experience."

"Brittany, why do you undermine your abilities and experience so much? Let me give you the spiel, okay? Let's start from the beginning." She utters and I just stare at her. "Back in college, you graduated Summa Cum Laude from Princeton with a degree in Economics, also first in your class with the highest GPA that year along with receiving local and international accolades for you research and thesis. You graduated second in your class in Harvard, a difficult feat. Plus, you were part and in your last year, ran the exclusive Dalton reading group in campus with Quinn. After you graduated, you worked as my associate with the other two for three months before you had to leave for London. In those three months, I can say that it was a job well done and you proved to be a great associate by forming an amazing teamwork along with Quinn and Santana. You have a keen eye for detail that even some of the best lawyers in my firm fail to achieve. You're definitely the best researcher among the associates, even putting the paralegals to shame plus we need a good lawyer who specializes in financial law like you. All of this goes hand in hand with Santana and Quinn's skills that's why you three make such a good team. And Mija, you 'single-handedly' saved Pierce Industries' Division in London from the brink of a bankruptcy caused by a massive scandal and made it lucrative and better than ever, of course with a little help from your dad's longtime colleague, Mrs. Jones. I did my research and everyone told me you were pretty active in the legal department that you basically ran it." Maribel pauses and grins devilishly at me. "Quite frankly, I think you're overqualified to be my associate, Brittany."

I stare at Maribel for a second or two more before clearing my throat. "T-That's all humbling to h-hear, Maribel. But the London division of Pierce Industries is just a small one compared to all the other sectors. Besides, I shouldn't take all the credit for that since it was a team effort with Mrs. Jones. In fact, you should probably give all the credit to her since she practically mentored me about the business there. The reason why I was so active in the legal department is because that's what I know how to do and something I'm good at, that's what Harvard and you trained me for, it's the least I could do to help there. Plus, if anyone here should be given that pat in the back, it should be Grams. She has been running the New York branch from the start of time and doing a fantastic job overseeing half of the divisions from all over the world, 'single-handedly'. So, honestly, Maribel. I shouldn't be the one you're particularly leaning to hire because I don't deserve that much credit." I finish my little speech and take a sip from my glass while I peer my gaze away from her.

Instead of getting a dramatic monologue or an angry line, Maribel chuckles at me followed by a smirk as I turn my attention back on her. "Oh, don't worry. I know about all that, Brittany. I was just proving a point." She shrugs smugly. "But I guess you've done the job for me. Everything you said just a few seconds ago proves my reasoning that you are the right person for the job. You just gave me the reason on a silver platter and you know it." She utters with a devilish grin and I basically fold at the realization of what she was getting into in the first place when she made that long speech while I just walked right in straight to the trap.

I sigh in a defeated manner and shake my head in disbelief while giving her a small smile. "B-But I've been gone for so long and I'm sure you replaced me with someone new. Probably even better."

"Sweetie, that _someone_ was a traitor along with a couple of lawyers in my firm that we had to fire two weeks ago." Maribel says with a serious tone. "I need someone I can trust, Brittany. Plus, the three of you had an unparalleled teamwork that shamed every other unit in my firm. You will be working directly for me again if you were to take the job as a Senior Associate. If it helps, you get your own glass office along with a parking spot in the building." She adds with a smile.

"I-I don't know, Maribel." I trail off with an unsure tone.

"Do you see that bald man?" Maribel points to the man in question and I follow her gaze. "He's a rival Managing Partner from another firm. He'll come over here in a little while and offer you a partnership on the spot."

My eyes widen in surprise. "W-What? That can't be real."

"It is, dear. You're a hot commodity right now. Everyone wants you on their team, primarily for business and contact purposes." She pauses to take a sip of her drink. "But you know me, Mija. I'm not offering you the job because of that. I'm offering you something real and grounded. I just want genuine people who I can be honest with, people who are loyal. People who are actually good at what they do and can grow." She pronounces with a stern tone.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She voices out and fetches her phone from her purse. "I haven't really given a spiel since I hired you three." She grins and punches a couple of numbers on her phone and shows it to me. Upon getting a good look, I see six digit numbers which is more than enough to buy a Lamborghini.

She takes her phone back and looks at me again. "That's the annual salary. I know that it's probably what you make in a month back in London, or probably what you make in three weeks alone but if you're going to start from the bottom and make your way back again to the legal world, then that's it."

I contemplate it for a few seconds before turning to her with a smile. "That is a generous and wonderful offer. But can I at least think about this?"

"Of course!" Maribel breaks out into a grin. I can practically foresee my future now with that smile. "You have until, let's see," She glances at her watch and thinks about it before looking at me with a smile. "You have three hours to think about it, Brittany. You'll start next Monday." She voices with a devilish grin, a sign that basically means she knows that she'll get the yes and win this negotiation. I chuckle and nod at the statement before she excuses herself to mingle with the other guests.

I think about the offer and whether or not I'm ready to take on another job again after immersing myself with the heavy job back in the UK. I mean, this will be heavier in a way because not only am I back in the firm where I first started but I'll also be working with my ex-fiancée no less. If the work hours and stress before are anything to go by, Santana and I will be working pretty closely.

But then again, I already know the answer to Maribel's offer anyway.

* * *

 **-Santana's POV –**

I still cannot believe, wait, I refuse to fucking believe that Brittany's back.

Brittany, my ex-fiancée Brittany, is back in the same continent as I am. It's been a week and I'm still not over it. I had to freaking avoid her because… I don't know! It's like a reflex of some sort or whatever. I mean, I've kept on telling myself that it's not but then again I'd be reminded of it every other second. I guess it's all somehow credited to the rumor that she's moving back here permanently. Then there's the George thing. Oh my fucking… Ugh! What did I ever do to deserve that? It's been two years, okay? Two freaking years and I'm pretty sure I've given myself enough pep talks to instil in my heart and mind that I've moved on already. But her presence, seeing her again for the first time in two years, still as ethereal as ever, just knocks me off of my feet.

However, the past is in the past. Well, the wedding was last week and it's back to work again on a Monday. It's a good thing and a bad thing at the same time because I can concentrate on work and the things I have to do. Quinn's still on her honeymoon which means that I get to have complete silence for the rest of the week, as long as my intern doesn't give me a headache. Or any other person in this matter.

So, here I am, waiting for the elevator to reach my office floor. As soon as I alight from it, I'm greeted by a big sign of 'Lopez Hayward' on the wall, just above the receptionists' area.

Speaking of Lopez Hayward, a scandal just broke out about two weeks ago. For the past two months, a few Junior Partners and Associates were handling this multi-million dollar fraud case for a global merchandising company. It was originally supposed to be one of those cases where you know that you've got it in the bag but in a surprising turn of events, they lost the case. Now, it's really not that big of deal if they lost but for some reason, Mami thought that something fishy was going on. They dug deeper into the matter and lo and behold, the Senior Partners found out that 2 of the Junior Partners and 3 Senior Associates involved were getting paid by the rival firm to feed them our firm's strategy and information regarding the said case. Long story short, Mami told them to shove it and fired their asses right on the spot. It was kind of a good thing though since our co-senior associate under Mami, Brody Weston slash Macho Traitor, was situated right next to Quinn's office and I never really liked how that fucking creep always seemed to check her out. Good riddance, I say.

And so, after having a tedious meeting with one of our clients for a super early breakfast before office, it's basically a great thing that I get to relax a bit since there isn't much work to be done. I had to find a way to get my mind off of things for the past week, so ta-da! It's a good day, I'm calling it now. I start to walk the few steps to my office, being greeted by a few and mostly checked out by other because, come on. Hot girl in a long white buttoned up blouse, tight gray pencil skirt, and red freaking heels is walking your way, how can you resist?

As I strut towards a hallway with black carpet, I pass through an area of cubicles on my left for associates, interns, and assistants while two dark walled offices on my right are situated next to one another. Within a few more steps, three glass walled offices next to each other greet me on my right. Needless to say, these are Mami's Senior Associates' offices which means that it's ours. So, the first office, now empty, I encounter used to be Brody Weston's office, then Quinn's in the middle, then mine's at the farthest one.

Our offices are small but big enough for each of us. I guess it has the width of about six-seven arm's length and the length of about eight-nine. It has the usual perks, a big, L-shaped dark oak table, high end desktop computer, ergonomic chair, wood file cabinet, huge book case for personal books, two lounge chairs in front of the oak table for clients, and the like. The whole office isn't the usual stuffy ones you see. Our side of the office actually overlooks Manhattan which gives the whole floor a natural light setting. To add, our offices are stuck to each other like glue and in a way, only divided from each other by the use of a blurred grayish white color in the middle part of the glass next to each other that spans about two arms length. So basically, when you're inside Quinn's office and I'm seated in mine, she can only see my lower legs or calves and the uppermost part of my office. I guess now you understand why Brody is such a creep.

So, as I pass Brody's empty ex-office and Quinn's office, I finally enter mine and place my purse on the table. I settle myself on my chair to take a breather. I try to think about the few things I need to do and some calls I need to make. I take a glance on my left and in a way, I wish that Quinn is here since she'd know what to say after the eventful comeback of my ex. I sigh to myself as I collect my thoughts before my intern comes in to catch me up with everything I assigned to her and hopefully with some coffee. I don't know, we don't have that kind of relationship. She and Quinn though, they're pretty tight. Kitty practically worships her. Anyway, I grab my phone from my purse and open it to see-

Wait.

I drop whatever I'm doing and look up at nothing in particular quizzically. My eyebrows scrunch in confusion at the thought and sudden sight of what I saw a few seconds ago. Slowly but surely, I glance to my left and see something on the leftmost glass-walled office.

I see a woman's feet. Well, feet wearing nude colored flats. From Brody's ex-office.

I think to myself if I missed out on an announcement or just anything in particular about Brody being replaced by someone new. Or just for the hell of it, maybe someone's cleaning his ex-office? But wait, there's an open box beside the feet. I look like a fool staring at the unknown feet owner and this time, a woman's hand reaches towards the box and grabs what seems to be a picture frame of a cat.

Okay, so now it's gotten me hella curious. I stand up immediately from my chair and try to make out the figure from the other office. However, all I can see from here through the blurred glass is someone wearing black trousers and what looks like a long white blouse as well. Upon tiptoeing a little, I managed to see and if I'm not mistaken, long blonde hair.

My heart jumps a little bit for some unknown reason. I search for Kitty just by my door frame with the hopes of asking who's the woman but to no avail. I take a deep breath and slowly tread the few steps leading to the office in question. It even feels like one of those iconic movie scenes in a way where you're meeting your inevitable doom. When I finally reach that office's doorway, I'm greeted by a familiar sight.

The woman has her back towards me while she's organizing things on the table. She doesn't have to turn around for me to know who she is because I'd see her even in a crowd of hundreds. I must have been staring a little too long because she seemingly picks up on my presence as she gives me an innocent look before finally realizing that it's me looking back at her. She turns around slowly, unsure whether to break out into a smile or just stare at me forever. In a second, she finally breaks the ice between us.

"Hey." Brittany utters softly, giving off a small smile in the process.

I literally have no idea what to say or do, still taken aback and seriously confused with everything right now. I feel my shoulders relax a little as I place my shoulder against her doorway. But still, I try to let out anything to just ease the tension. "H-Hi." I trail off, a little breathless. "U-Uh… W-Wha-" I cut myself off and instantly clear my throat. "W-What are you doing here?"

Brittany's eyebrows immediately scrunch in confusion. She never really was good in hiding her emotions because she wears her heart in her sleeve. She squints her eyes at me and suddenly turns a bit serious. "No one told you?"

I stare back at her questioningly, mirroring her facial expression while trying to breathe as normally as possible. "T-Told me what?"

Brittany nods once and does a slight pursing of her lips which basically translates to 'Shit' and I fear for the worst. She glances at the ground for a moment before looking back at me shyly at the same time that my gaze wanders into the few things laid out on the table which I've come to realize upon closer inspection are personal possessions. Specially, a picture frame of a familiar fat cat. Her personal possessions.

"S-San," She trails off and I see her gulp down a lump in her throat. "I-I'm the new Senior Associate for Maribel. We'll be working together. Again."

* * *

 **See ya on Sunday again. Or maybe earlier ;)**


	3. The Thin Line Between Santana & Brittany

**A/N: I understand that some of you are disappointed or angry that I broke up Brittana in the sequel and I honestly respect that. Seriously :) And since I've always been one for a realistic approach like in LoA, there's two things I take into account in this story: Chemistry and Timing. They have insane chemistry and we all know they're soulmates. But timing. Timing's a goddamn bitch ;) I'll make it up to everyone, I swear :)**

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV –**

Santana's been staring at me for the past three seconds like I just killed someone.

I'm still not sure how to approach the situation since she's obviously uninformed by Maribel and any other person in this firm. We hold our gazes and awkward stances, just staring at each other like fools waiting for Christmas to arrive. Thankfully, someone breaks the ice after a few seconds.

"Are you ready, Miss Pierce?" Kitty, who introduced herself as an intern when she fetched me from the receiving area a couple of minutes ago, peeks through my doorway and effectively snaps Santana and I from our moment. "Oh, good morning, Miss Lopez. Can I get you anything?" She adds with what looks like a fake grin.

Immediately, Santana purses her lips and hesitantly turns to face Kitty beside her. "Y-You're here. I-I… U-Uh…" She stutters heavily, glancing at my direction as she tries to recover by clearing her throat. "N-No. E-Excuse me." She adds, walking away from us in a haste and eventually turning into a corner.

"Well, that's weird." Kitty comments, our gaze on Santana before she disappeared from our sight.

"W-What?" I say, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"She's usually a little crankier than that." She replies before turning to me with a grin. "Anywho, since she's here and I see you've settled a bit, should we start the tour?"

I bite my lip and actually think about whether or not I should make a run for it and tell Maribel that I'm not taking the job after all and honestly tell her that it wasn't a good decision in the first place. That it was a decision based on getting myself drunk after seven glasses of champagne. Or maybe I should go and catch up with Santana to explain everything. Oh man, maybe I'll decide later until after this 'tour' Kitty is about to give me.

"Sure." I say, giving off a small smile as I grab my purse from my new table.

"Cool. We'll start from the reception and work our way around. Follow me." Kitty replies and proceeds to walk out of my office as I follow her intently.

The past week has been… interesting, to say the least.

Even though I tried so hard to get a hold of Santana, I just wasn't able to. At all. I didn't even know where she went off to after the wedding. I guess it shouldn't surprise me that she went back to Manhattan almost immediately after the events. I honestly tried but she was purposely dodging me and I know it.

I got a little busy. I went home to Chicago for a few days to spend some quality time with my parents after being gone for so long. And of course, trying to get a hold of myself and what exactly my plans are for pursuing the job at the Lopez firm. I admit that part of it is due to wanting to be close to Santana but the fact that she seems to be happy with her new girlfriend is kind of derailing all my plans. I'm not a home wrecker or whatever it is that you call someone trying to ruin a relationship. I don't have plans to become a third party at all either. I don't know how long they've been together and I don't want to know because it doesn't matter. If she's happy then… yeah.

I know I shouldn't expect anything at all in those two years. I mean, it's been a long time so I'm even lucky in a way to find out that she's not married yet. I guess that gives me a little bit of hope? I don't know. I'm probably reaching for the heavens here but I believe it's a sign that maybe there still is a chance? Dammit. This is freaking crazy. I think I should just quit this wishful thinking. I mean, I came back the other day here in Manhattan to get myself settled for today but thinking about it now, I'm not really sure what I'm actually doing. Or thinking. Yeah, I'll probably talk to Santana later after this tour and apologize for all this commotion then do the same to Maribel.

What was I thinking? I should probably kick back or just anything. I could travel. I could take a rest. I could relax and take time off to do whatever it is that I want since I practically deserved it like Grams said. I could even eat, sleep, and just basically not do anything if I wanted to do. But this is Santana. It always comes back to her.

Gosh, I'm so confused!

I love practicing law. It's my passion. I'm not forcing my presence on them, the firm, or even Santana. Like Maribel said, she needs a new Senior Associate she can trust and she's practically my third mother after all these years. Or was, before Santana and I broke up. But that's not the point. By the way, she was right about the firms offering me work and shiny checks flashing on my face. And like what Maribel said too, what she's offering me is something grounded and real. Plus, there's a parking spot which I'm sure I'm probably never going to use and an office. It's a pretty good deal which is why I accepted the offer. And that's the only reason why.

"Miss Pierce?" Kitty calls out in front of me and I snap out of my trance. "Are you alright?"

I shake off the feeling and nod as I catch up walking beside her. "Y-Yeah. Lack of sleep, I guess."

"Well, just tell me what you usually order in Starbucks or Peet's and I can get you coffee like I do for them."

"That's nice of you but you don't have to do that for me. And you can just call me Brittany."

Kitty flashes me a small smile. "I like you. You're nice like Quinn." She adds and before I can ask the story behind that semi-compliment, she motions around her with a twirling finger. "I'm not actually supposed to do this tour but Mrs. Lopez insisted that I do it since I'm your intern."

"Yeah, you told me awhile ago. Is that like an exclusive thing or are you every Senior Associate's intern?"

"Basically, yours, Santana, and Quinn's intern. It's pretty humbling. I know I'm a big deal but being put in such a position basically gives me the spotlight among my co-interns. I'm practically the HBIC among them." She replies with such bold confidence that makes me unsure how to reply exactly. I nod once at the statement just in time for us to arrive at our destination. We stop in front of the receptionists' desk and I turn to face her again just as she stops to do the same for me.

"Welcome to Lopez Hayward. I am Kitty Wilde and I'll be showing you around today." She says with the biggest forced grin I've probably ever seen in my life. "I understand that you're pretty much the richest person in here next to Maribel Lopez and you're a badass based on the news I've seen on television. Oh, and you also used to work here." She adds without pausing.

My eyes widen and I kind of have no idea how to reply to that. "U-Uhmm… Yeah, I don't know about that-"

"Moving on…" Kitty cuts me off without looking at me. "So, I know you know how it all goes down here but I'm required to give you the whole thing."

"Of course."

"Great!" She exclaims and starts walking again towards the direction of the elevators. "So, since you've been gone a few years ago, nothing much has changed save for the few renovations and offices built. Maribel Lopez, the Founding and Managing Partner, runs this firm. John Hayward's still alive as they say but he's not here. So, I guess he's dead. God bless his old soul."

The elevator doors open and Kitty motions for me to come in. She pushes a button and the doors close with only the two of us inside.

"He's actually still alive, just retired." I say, innocently. She shrugs and momentarily, we reach the designated floor. Once it opens, Kitty proceeds to walk out and I follow her as we turn towards the left then right. We pass by a huge hallway leading with dark gray walls. At the end of it, you can either go left or right as you wish. Kitty leads me towards the right hall.

"Lopez Hayward prides itself for hiring the best graduates from Ivy League Schools all over the country, preferably Harvard and Columbia. The firm specializes on a number of fields and areas of expertise. And these," She subtly motions to a couple of people staring at us and who I assume to be associates since this is where we used to be situated when we were still in the cubicles. "are the Rookie Associates. A few of them are interns too. This is their area. Of course, you know that since you used to be situated in here."

The room, about 150 square meters, houses about fifteen-twenty cubicles. Each cubicle with the usual desktop computer. A long table glued to the wall surrounds the whole room from all four corners with stools situated strategically all over the room. Like the whole firm, it has a navy blue, white, and light wood motif. Perfect ambience with the whole overlooking Manhattan thing.

"Sure. That used to be my cubicle, actually." I smile a little and point to a cubicle a few feet away from us.

"I know." She utters nonchalantly. "I almost pulled out a Rookie Associate's hair out a week ago because I wanted the cubicle next to yours. Miss Fabray's, of course." She adds with a grin and I probably look like a fool staring back before she turns on her heels again and walks the other way towards the hallway leading to the other side. "After the renovation, there's another identical room like this on the other side of the floor which also houses other Rookie Associates, paralegals, and interns, just so you know."

We journey to the other side of the hall and indeed, it's an identical room like what she said with a pantry of some kind separating it from the inside. When we reach the left part of the floor upon alighting the elevator, she goes on about it's the area for a few Junior and Senior associates. Before I know it and after being shown countless rooms from different floors including IT support, Law Library, and various file rooms, we're in the elevator again and journeying to another floor. The elevator doors open just as we alight from it. Kitty clears her throat and motions to the 'Lopez Hayward' sign a foot away from us, just above the receptionists' desk for this floor and behind it is a huge conference room with a glass wall.

"You'll be working as a Senior Associate for Maribel. And since the firm works on a chain of command kind of thing, she's your commanding officer. Sure, the other Partners might ask for your help but I was told that you were to only answer to Maribel's demand and they wouldn't even dare go behind Mrs. Lopez's back in the first place. Lucky you."

I nod as we turn left and enter through a glass door leading to the whole interior of this part of the office. I see 7 small offices lined up towards the end of the hall, ending with a corner office, all overlooking Manhattan on my right and a few cubicles in front of them, possibly for the assistants.

"This area is for the Junior Partners and a couple of Senior Associates. As of the moment, there are 7 Junior Partners and 10 Senior Associates, including you. The firm is still recovering from what happened so I still have no news for that."

My eyebrows scrunch a little as I turn my attention to her. "What do you mean 'what happened'?"

"Oh, just a little betrayal of some sorts. But everyone's alive and the firm isn't burnt down so I guess it's alright. Moving on!" She exclaims and continues to guide me towards the long hall before we encircle the whole lot and walk back towards the elevators, journeying again to another floor. Soon enough, she leads me to another floor for a few Junior Partners and Senior Partners. It took us a couple of minutes before we get back to the floor where my office is situated.

Momentarily, we enter through a glass door entrance leading us back to where we started. "And lastly, this floor houses the offices of the Managing Partner, a few Senior and Junior Partners, five of the Senior Associates including you. Maribel's office is right down the corner, pantry's just behind this wall, file room is on the other side of the floor, the wonderful law library is just below this floor for all intents and purposes, and if you ever need anything you know where to find me." She ends with a sigh and I take a deep breath as well since I think I might have gotten a little dizzy with the elevator rides.

"Well, thank you for showing me around Kitty. I appreciate it." I say with a smile as we walk side by side towards my office.

"No problem. And I know I'm not supposed to speak or whatever but I know all about you. I mean, it's my job but I like to be nosy. You three are practically legends back in Harvard."

"O-Oh. W-Well, I-I-"

"You graduated second in your class, the same one as Santana and Quinn. Your expertise is finance law. Quinn's is business and corporations and Santana's corporate litigation. The three of you have a key and are members of the Order of the Coif, top 10% of the class. I'm getting one too, so I know." Kitty smirks. "Anyway, Santana and Quinn are rock stars in this firm and have built quite the stellar reputation. They bring in a truckload of money with all their big name clients, probably more than all the associates combined and maybe a couple of Junior Partners too. Santana brings in the most money and she's the most intimidating of all which is why everyone's afraid of her."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. They're afraid but I'm not. I know everything there is to know about this place." She shrugs and I chuckle in amusement. "Actually, there's something I thought of a while ago. Can I ask you a question, Brittany?"

My ears perk up and I look at her dumbfounded as we walk alongside each other. "U-Uhmm… Sure, Kitty."

"Miss Fabray talks about you a lot and I can't help but notice that Santana doesn't. In fact, she seems to stay quiet about you. What is up with that?"

I wait for a 'unless you don't want to talk about it' or 'it's none of my business' but nothing comes. "W-Well, I-I-"

"I really don't care I just asked for the sake of asking."

"I see." I say with a nonchalant tone. "I-I guess Santana and I are close in a _different_ way. You know, not like Quinn and I." I trail off and wait for her to say something but the look on her face genuinely says that she doesn't care. I clear my throat and try to deviate from the topic. "Anyway, how about you? What's the story?"

"It's my last year in Harvard Law right now and I'm planning to work here as soon as I graduate." We enter through a glass door and come back to the area where my new office is situated. "I'm graduating top of my class anyway, so it's a legit goal."

"You really are like Quinn. Just a little more driven and self-aware version of her." I grin and she lights up like she just won the lottery. I enter my office and look around me to see that Santana's still not around and I still have no idea what to do yet. I guess it gives me time to think about how I can approach the situation I'll subject myself later. "So, Kitty, how about you and I get some coffee and you can tell me more about you and what's new in this office since I left?" I add with a grin and she nods in agreement as I close the door to my new office.

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

"You can't do this to me!" I exclaim in anger as soon as I enter my mother's office and see her busy reading something by her table as if she didn't hear me.

"What exactly are we talking about?" She answers nonchalantly, without looking up.

"I know you know what I'm talking about, Mami."

"Oh, you mean that Brittany's working here again. Is Kitty giving her the tour right now? Tell her to come see me when she's done settling in her new office."

My mouth opens in astonishment and I try to be patient with what's happening here. "Did you not hear me? Are you doing this on purpose to screw with me? Because this shit is not funny!"

My mother finally looks up and raises an eyebrow at me. "Watch it, Santana." She trails off and I try to calm down. "I am not doing this to 'screw' with you, okay? I needed a new Senior Associate to replace Brody and it just so happened that Brittany's moving back into town and doesn't have anything lined up. So, I gave her an offer and she accepted."

"And out of all the available lawyers in New York, you hire her? Are you kidding me?" I throw my hands up in exasperation. "At least tell me that this is just for a short while and she's not really moving back here."

"It's permanent, actually." Mother smirks and relaxes against her chair. "I needed somebody I can trust to fill in the position and it's just my luck she got back just in time."

"B-But…" I try to think of something to negate or just anything to change the position I'm under now as I pace back and forth across from her. "'Senior Associate'? She's been gone for three years. Don't you think it's a little unfair that she got the position ahead of the Junior Associates?"

"Dear, nobody among those Junior Associates can hold a candle to Brittany. She's a goddamn good researcher, probably even better than some of the paralegals we hired. She's a strong financial lawyer as well. They can all argue about this but that girl can run circles around them any day and she has the experience to back it up. Need I remind you how she handled her job like a pro back in-"

"You don't need to remind me, Mother. I'm very much aware of that." I cut her off with a stern tone. She stares at me for a second before sighing in defeat.

"Okay, tell me what I did wrong this time?"

I chuckle sarcastically and cross my arms in the process. "What's wrong is you went behind my back about this. You hired her without consulting me or Quinn. We're your associates. We're a team and you could at least inform us about whoever should take that job."

"Who says Quinn doesn't know about it?" Mami remarks, amused.

My eyebrows raise at the statement. "So, Quinn knew about this and you didn't even bother to tell me?"

"I only told her a few hours ago, Santana. She was pretty happy about it, if you ask me." Mother remarks then sighs as she looks me straight in the eye. "Mija, I'm going to level with you about this matter. I may be your mother but when we're inside the office or anything involving professional matters, I am your boss. And for good measure, I am the Managing Partner in this firm which means that all decisions I make are final and executory."

I grit my teeth and shake my head in disbelief. "I understand that. What I don't specifically get is why you didn't tell me beforehand that you were going to hire my ex-fiancée, someone I used to be freaking engaged with, as my co-associate. I'm perfectly fine if you're rehiring her again, I don't really care about that." I pause and try to hold back on my anger. "But her working the same unit as Quinn and I is not a good idea. I mean, without a doubt, all of us will be working closely together, don't you think that's a little troublesome and dramatic?"

"I suppose that it will cause for some drama between the two of you but that's none of my concern. We're professionals."

"Goddamn it! Mother, don't pretend that this isn't a big deal!"

"I know it is." Mother gives me a hard gaze. "But I know that you know that we need her here right now. Can you think of any other lawyer who can get along with you and Quinn without literally pulling out any hairs? Or for argument's sake, just any human being for that matter?"

"Brody was a little bitch and we all know it."

"Well, if it weren't for your snooping around in his office then we wouldn't have known that he was a little bitchy traitor. Unsung hero, you were. You should have taken credit for that, you know."

"And what? Get suspended if they ever find out it was me who snooped? Worse, I could get disbarred with how dirty he plays." I raise an eyebrow. "I told you, Mother. I had nothing to do with that snooping. Those documents just so happened to turn up on your table. It was a ghost." I shrug while she just gives me a look.

"Uh-huh. Entertain me if you must but I'm not going to change my mind about Brittany. Even if you ignore everything I said about her being a good lawyer, she's the only one Quinn would actually hug with open arms and as amused as I am, the only person you won't try to insult every five seconds."

"But we don't need her! Quinn and I are doing just fine without her. We bring the firm millions of dollars with all the clients we've signed, Mother. For instance, I have Jessica Alba on my speed dial and Quinn has Maria Sharapova. And that's just the tip of the iceberg, it doesn't get any better than that."

"And it's also the firm's best interest with another person bringing in new clients and business. Like the ones you and Quinn weren't able to sign with us, for example."

I glance at the ground in a defeated manner before looking back at her. "Fine. But can you just please put her somewhere else? Anywhere but this." I say with a pleading tone.

"Mija, for the past week your billables doubled, you've managed to sign Michael Phelps as a client, and you even took care of a few of Quinn's clients on her behalf. And that's all because Brittany's back in town." Mother shrugs. "If that's the case then maybe I should hire all your ex-girlfriends and every girl you've ever slept with. Business would probably take off like a rocket."

I cringe a little and hold up a hand to gesture her to stop. "Okay, mother. Let's not involve my personal affairs in this." I clear my throat much to her amusement. "I'm just politely asking if maybe you could assign her to another Senior Partner or just anyone at all."

Mother seems to think about it genuinely for a moment before shrugging and going back to her papers. "No. It's final. Brittany is my new Senior Associate. And you know how it was before when the three of you worked together. It was great!" She pauses. "And like a good wine, it only gets better with age. And what does this have to do with anything? Cameron Diaz and Justin Timberlake were amicable after they broke up that they even worked again together."

"First of all, that analogy is not accura-"

"Girl's got legs that run for miles and you're a beautiful singer. It's a damn good analogy, if you ask me." Mother shrugs.

I curse inwardly and basically kick myself in the ass if I could. This is a bunch of trouble waiting to happen. Putting me and Brittany in the same room together is specifically creating the biggest drama in the firm.

"Fine. We all worked good together I know. But that was before we broke up!" I shout a little too loud. "And if it still hasn't occurred to you, I'm with someone else now and I've moved on. You and Papi even met George."

"And she's lovely, Santana." Mother trails off with a tone I'm all too familiar with. "But-"

"But what? You and Grams thought that Brittany working here again would get us back together?"

"Bonnie had nothing to do with this." Mother sighs and glares at me. "What I was getting at before you cut me off was if you're with someone else now and you've moved on like you said then why are you so worried about Brittany working here again?"

I freeze in my position and stare at her, trying to come up with anything to say. "W-Wha-"

Mother smirks and gives out one of those smiles that basically says she's won an argument. "Tell me, Mija. Have you really moved on? And if you say you have, then what's the problem with Brittany working here again?"

I bite my lip and take a really deep breath before looking her straight in the eye again. "I-I have. I just don't want to find out what can happen when two people who used to be engaged work again together." I try to sound confident. "This is asking for trouble, Mother. You know our history. You know what happened. I don't want to be another disappointment again if this hits the fan." I tell her with a stern stare. With this, she takes a deep breath and stares back at me with a calculating look.

"Fine. I'm not going to change my mind but I can offer you something in return. Let's make a deal."

I stare at her for a bit before I take the seat in front of her in a defeated manner and relax a little as I cross my legs and raise an eyebrow at her. I've already lost this argument, might as well get something out of it. "I'm listening."

"I will give you something you've wanted for a while now in exchange for you leaving this Brittany issue alone."

"And what exactly are we talking about here, Mother?"

Mami turns her seat around and seemingly gets a folder from a pile of other similar looking ones then turns again to face me, throwing the folder towards me when it lands only a couple of inches away. I maintain my gaze on her until I lean forward and scan the object. I squint my eyes on it before looking quizzically back at my mother.

"Is this the-"

"Yes. The Gilbert Case." My mother utters with a smirk. "Elliot Gilbert is suing Starchild Incorporated for being wrongfully terminated in his own company and they've been allegedly using his ideas in which they've made not less than 650 million dollars in revenue for the past two years. This is a multi-billion dollar case, Santana. This is a big deal."

I hold off her stare and take a moment to digest the situation. "So, you're bribing me to be okay with Brittany working here in exchange for getting one of the biggest cases we've gotten this year so far?"

"No. This is me giving you a huge case and you doing your job, Mija." Mother says with a strict tone. "I won't change my mind about Brittany. But I am with this." She motions to the folder in front of me. "This is your second chance, Santana. Don't screw it up again."

I gulp down the huge lump in my throat as I look down at the floor and take a deep breath. I glance up to meet her gaze and nod once. "I won't."

"Good. I expect you to work seamlessly with Quinn and Brittany on that. You get first chair. I'll brief you three in on everything once Quinn comes back next week. I have to fly to Chicago for the weekend with your father."

"Business?"

"Pleasure." Mami exclaims with a grin. "We're invited to the Pierces' charity golf tournament. Your father is so excited to play. And I'm excited to meet Tiger Woods."

I give her a look of disbelief and slowly stand up from my seat. "Charming, Mother. But now I have to get back to work."

"Oh, how was your meeting with the client this morning? Did you get the other party to settle?"

I smirk and raise an eyebrow at her, grabbing the folder in front of me. "Please. I had them begging on their knees."

Mami sighs deeply and hands me the Gilbert folder. She goes back to her papers just as I turn on my heels. "Great. Be nice to Brittany. I don't want to know you're ignoring her when she's just an office away from you. Try to make friends, if you know what I mean."

"I'll try, Mother." I say in a defeated tone.

"I'm serious about this. I'll have Kitty tell me if you did otherwise." She mutters and I just nod without looking at her. "Oh, before you go, can you do me one more favor?"

"Anything."

"Do welcome Brittany to the firm, will you?" She says with the subtlest of smirks I only see her do when she knows she's won something.

"Of course." I sigh in a defeated manner before darting out of the room feeling like I just made a deal with the Devil.

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV –**

After a few minutes of fumbling around in my office and making myself busy with whatever I can get my hands on while thinking about the best way to deal with all of this stuff, I finally arrive to the conclusion that I'm not going to turn my back on this offer. I love the law. I loved working for Maribel before even if I only managed to sleep for 2-3 hours everyday. I want to learn more and I know that the best way to do that is actually work for a great firm like Lopez Hayward.

Unless Santana's going to tell me she's uncomfortable with it then I'll quit.

Which is why when I see Santana walking back to her office looking conflicted, I summon all the strength I have as I stand up from my comfy chair and slowly walk towards her office. When I reach her doorway, I see the brunette with her back towards me, taking a glass on the table in front of her then pouring herself what seems to be a bottle of Scotch. I take a deep breath and say my prayers as I lightly knock on her glass door.

"Kitty, I'm not in the mood for anything right now. I told you before, if you want to bully the Junior Associates into giving you all the granola bars in their pantry then go do whatever the hell you want." She utters with a hard tone. I see her raising the glass to her mouth and drinking the contents of the glass in one swig. I gulp heavily and finish for her to put down the glass first.

"I-It's not Kitty." I say softly. She doesn't flinch or jump in surprise. Slowly, she turns around and glances at me before clearing her throat then takes a seat as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Brittany, what can I do for you?" She utters without looking at me, trying to get busy with the folder she was carrying on the way to her office awhile ago.

"Can I come in? I want to talk about something."

She looks up for a second, as if she's contemplating whether or not she should oblige. Thankfully, she nods and gives me all her attention as I welcome myself inside her office.

"What can I help you with?" She asks innocently, leaning back on her chair.

"I just want to apologize for earlier. I-I really didn't know that Maribel-"

"It's okay. Mami and I talked about it and I was just out of the loop. Honest mistake." She replies and I sense a little hostility in her words. Maybe she really doesn't want me here and if I know her well like I do, she's never going to say that to my face at all. Might as well take the plunge for this.

I nod at her words and glance at the ground trying to figure out the words to say before looking back at her. "I'm going to Maribel after this and I'll tell her that I'm not going to take the job after all."

Her eyebrows scrunch up and she gives me a hardened look. "Why would you do that?"

It catches me off-guard and I get a little confused. "I know you don't want me here and you just don't want to say it. I don't want to force myself on anyone and I'm certainly not keen for trouble. I think you and I can agree that this isn't a good idea on paper let alone be an office away from each other."

"What are-"

"Before you say anything, I'm not here to meddle in your affairs. I'm not here to go after you again. I didn't take the job because I wanted to be closer to you again. I mean, at first I did. But-" I pause and try to collect myself while she just looks at me quizzically. "I know we have a rich history but I'm not here to ruin anything-" I ramble before she cuts me off.

"Our history has nothing to do with this." She glares at me as her tone changes into that of a stern one.

"What? Santana, you don't have to-"

"You shouldn't quit just because we u-used to be-" She pauses, a little hesitant to speak before she clears her throat. "I-If the only reason you're rescinding the offer is because we used to be together then I don't think you should quit at all. We're professionals, Brittany. You used to work here and we used to work together. We'll be fine."

"So, are you saying that you're okay with me working here, Santana?"

Santana sighs and bites her lip. "I'm saying that if you really want to work here then maybe we can find a way to coexist."

I try to think of the best way to approach the statement and even thought of saying what's on my mind. Or maybe ask the questions that truly matter. How long has she and George been dating? Does she think that maybe we have a chance? Is there anyway we can go back to the way we were before? A hundred questions plaguing my mind but none of them appropriate in this setting. Because again, and like I said, I'm not here for personal matters.

"Yeah. We can do that." I say, giving out a small smile in the process. What could have been a heartfelt moment instantly turns into an awkward one when we find ourselves staring at each other for more than three seconds. Damn that tension.

She clears her throat again and pretends to read something from the pile of papers in front of her. "S-So, if that's all you want to say, then I'll have to get back to work. Lots of it."

My eyebrows shoot up and nod frantically. "O-Of course. I'll leave you to your peace."

"Great. Quinn's coming back next week and Mami just gave me one of the biggest cases we've gotten this year and the three of us will be collaborating on it. And like usual, that's on top of everything else."

"Oh, wonderful. I guess we'll be busy." I say with a forced chuckle.

"Extremely." She replies almost instantly. She holds my stare for a little while before sighing. "For what it's worth, I'm looking forward to working with you again, Britt." She utters in the most genuine way possible.

I smile and nod, relaxing a little. "Likewise, San." I say and proceed to turn on my heels. Before I'd get to exit her office though, she cuts me off from doing so.

"I forgot to tell you, Mami wants to see you in her office. She didn't tell me why. She'll probably just welcome you herself."

"Oh, thanks. I'll get on it." I nod and proceed to walk out before it gets awkward again. Or before I embarrass myself by staring too much at Santana.

"And Brittany?" She calls out and I turn around just by the doorframe to see her smiling back at me. "Welcome to Lopez Hayward."

* * *

 **Lots of exciting things to come. X.**


	4. The Ex Files

**\- Santana's POV –**

 ** _3 years ago_**

 _I wake up to the sound of faint, incessant clicking._

 _I blink twice just to make sure I'm not dreaming. I turn my head to see that I'm alone in bed and the faint clicking goes off again from outside the bedroom for the third time, making me chuckle as I realize what's going on._

 _I stretch my limbs before getting up from bed and when I cross the threshold of the bedroom to the living room, I see a familiar sight that makes me break out into a wide grin._

 _"Good morning." I exclaim as I walk towards her spot in the kitchen. Brittany looks back at me with a big pout on her face, wearing just a big shirt and her undies like me, seemingly suffering as she tries to figure out the coffee maker._

 _"Hey babe, did I wake you? I'm sorry." She replies apologetically. I finally reach her position and give her a quick kiss on the cheek as I put my arms on her waist from behind her._

 _"It's okay. It sounded like the coffee maker's crying out for help so I'm here for the rescue." I tease which earns me an eye roll before I let her go and check the machine for her like I always do. "What is with you and machines, Britt? It's like a damn battle with you and this coffee maker everyday."_

 _"It doesn't like me, I guess. I think it knows that I preferred the other coffee maker before we bought it."_

 _"Well, you'll have to learn to deal with it. How are you going to make coffee when I'm not around?"_

 _"Well, thankfully I won't have to." Brittany utters with a seductive tone, putting her arms around me from behind._

 _"You won't." I chuckle and finally get the machine to make coffee. I turn around and put my arms around her neck then give her a tender kiss. "So, why are you up so early?"_

 _"I'm trying to make you breakfast since it's Sunday and we've had a pretty hectic week at work. I mean, it's just our first week at the firm as associates and we barely get to spend some alone time let alone sleep."_

 _"I know, baby. Sleeping for 16 hours straight yesterday with you was worth it though."_

 _"Yeah, which is why today is all about making it up to each other." Brittany smirks and I give her a quick kiss again. "So, I actually planned something for today. Wanna hear it?"_

 _"Sure. Does it involve spending the entire day naked?"_

 _"Yes." Brittany bites her lip. "But aside from that and spending half a day lying in bed with your hot fiancée, we also get to eat tons of food and just watch whatever's on the screen while being as lazy as we can."_

 _"Sounds good. I like the plan."_

 _"Oh, and we're going to have dinner with Rachel and Quinn tonight too. We promised them."_

 _I pretend to think about it and she just gives me a look. "Nah, I'm feeling pretty selfish today. Maybe my 'hot fiancée' and I could spend all day at home and just relax before the impending doom and stress coming our way this week."_

 _"But San, we need to socialize a little. We've barely spent time with our friends ever since we got engaged two months ago."_

 _"We studied with them for the bar." I reason out but she just raises an eyebrow at me. "Fine. But can I take advantage of getting you alone at least before dinner later? Probably eat our hearts out since Rachel's going to make me eat her vegan stuff again."_

 _"Okay then. Just promise me you'll be nice later." She gives me a stern look and I hesitantly nod before smirking._

 _"As long as I don't get to be nice right now." I whisper seductively in her ear. I hear her let out a heavy sigh and I know I've got her on my hook. I trail off kisses from her ear to her neck, making sure to spend an ample amount of time by the crook until she shudders against my touch. Before I know it, those cerulean blue eyes have now turned a dark shade of blue. Within seconds, we engage in a heavy liplock and I'm suddenly lifted from the floor onto the granite kitchen counter behind her. I had about no intention of letting her go based on how my legs are sprawled out and even made sure of it when I lock her against my body but a burning smell cuts us off from our moment. I glance from behind her and see the toaster looking like it's about to combust._

 _"Oh shit!" I exclaim and immediately get out from her embrace to get the burnt bread out of the toaster and into the trash. I sigh and turn around to see Brittany forcing a grin while I'm just left to shake my head._

 _"Sorry, baby. Got a little caught up." She smirks and walks towards beside me to get bread from the cupboard above our heads for the toast again. She tiptoes like she always does even if she's tall enough to see everything inside perfectly with her line of sight. It works wonders for me though since everytime she does it, I get to see those wonderful legs that go on for days in full view. I bite my lip as I help myself in checking her out and eventually getting caught in the act when she turns around to give me a look._

 _"San, how about instead of enjoying yourself too much there, you help me instead so we can have breakfast together and then maybe I'll let you have your way with me after." She devilishly grins while playfully raising an eyebrow at me._

 _"How about you let me have my way with you on the couch while the coffee is still brewing," I say, glancing down on her body for a second. "Then we make breakfast after together?" I add, pulling her body towards mine._

 _She feigns to think about it for a moment but her smile gives it away. "Okay. But dibs on three quarters of the bacon." She quips and I relent by kissing her as tenderly as I can._

* * *

It's Friday and the past few days have been… interesting.

I'm more than thankful that it's finally the end of the week and Quinn's coming back on Monday because honestly, I don't fucking know if I'll be able to go on in pretending that Brittany working here again is not a big deal.

Needless to say, I've been trying to avoid Brittany like the plague. Like, _really_ go out of my way to avoid her.

I'm not exactly sure why I'm doing it. Maybe I just don't want confrontation. Or probably the fact that I don't want to be subjected to endless awkward instances. Or fuck it, maybe I just really don't want to be around her. Whatever it is, I'm not going to stand for it. So, for the rest of the day during her first day back, I spent all day buried in paperwork and basically hiding from Brittany in the library. Thankfully, I had to fly to Chicago for a deposition the next day so I wasn't able to see her. I also buried myself in paperwork at the library yesterday which is a good move. And I was able to do just that until today.

Seeing that the line for getting coffee from the nearest Starbucks here is ridiculous, I decided to forego it because I don't really have freaking time for that shit. So, I just thought of getting some much needed coffee from the pantry in our floor instead but the reality of running into Brittany set in. I mean, it's 6:30 in the freaking morning and the chance of running into my ex this early is slim. I'm literally half an hour early to be at work but it's a chance I'm not really willing to take. So, instead of going there, I decide to just settle for the Rookie and Junior Associates' pantry just three floors below us. It's probably the safest option. Aside from the bad coffee, of course.

I pride myself on being superbly in control whenever I'm in the office. They fear me. They respect me. They check me out. More so, when we were promoted and transferred to another floor. Quinn and I are like those people you can't help but pay attention to when you see them pass by, the ones you look forward to seeing around in the office. So, as I alight from the elevator wearing a gray buttoned up blouse, black skirt, and matching shoes, eyes automatically fall on me and like the badass that I am, I savor the moment.

Ever since we moved up three floors up, I seldom get to come back here and I usually just visit this floor when I need to talk to Kitty. So, as I walk the few steps to the pantry and while they part for me like I'm a demi-god, I relax a little knowing that I can have my coffee in peace for the next few minutes.

Or so I thought.

Because as soon as I open the glass door, the one image that I didn't expect this early in the morning is right in freaking front of me. To add, Brittany looks like she's thinking seriously about something, complete with the finger tapping on her chin while staring at the cabinet in front and above housing various food. In a second, she opens one just directly above the coffee machine and seemingly searches for something in this cute manner she always does when she lifts one foot as if to reach it even though she can completely see the contents inside anyway. But whatever, it just gives me more leverage to see her wonderful legs-

Ahem… Forget it.

I'm literally gaping by the doorway, contemplating life and death slash wondering whether I should still go in or forget about coffee for the rest of the day and sacrifice my well-being for well, my fucking life. I turn my body sideways but instantly go back to my stance of facing her at least thrice for five seconds. I don't get to do anything else though because she must have sensed my presence. She turns her head to the right side where I am and instantaneously sports a surprised expression before breaking out into a big smile that hooks me in and it is then that I know there's no getting out of this.

"Hey." Brittany utters, her body facing me completely now and this time, giving me a better look of her. Err… I mean, her clothes. Yep. She's wearing a black pencil skirt, white buttoned-up blouse, and heels that highlight those long legs I'm seeing right now.

Seeing that I can't escape this situation anymore and it would so weird and rude to just walk away when she's being nice like this, I take a deep breath and just decide to hell with it. I slowly welcome myself inside the pantry, a semi-small space which has everything you need for an afternoon break and three round tables with a few seats to make you comfortable. As I walk in the royal blue and white walled pantry, I see a few unfamiliar faces in my peripheral vision on my left of what seems to be a few Rookie Associates staring back and forth at us. Actually, I think they're kind of checking Brittany out. I glance at their direction and they instantly scurry out of the room like scaredy cats. When they've come and gone, I look back at Brittany who's looking at me in amusement as I try to produce a decent smile.

"Should I even ask?" She smirks and I genuinely chuckle at the statement.

"Nope."

"I may have heard a little something they were saying about you a while ago, you know."

"Oh, really?" I smirk. "What did they say? That I'm hot and awesome?"

"I know that." Brittany utters in a soft tone while smiling at me. We hold off staring at each other for two seconds before I clear my throat as I realize what I'm doing and try to remember what I came here for. Gosh, what is wrong with me? I approach the coffee machine without saying another word even if I can see that she's looking at me as if she's trying to figure me out. But shit. It's just my goddamn luck that the coffee is still brewing and will probably take at least another minute to be done. I contemplated sprinting out of here but I know I've got to do something about the situation. So, I decide to break the silence before something else happens.

"S-So, u-uh… What are you doing here?" I say without looking at her and pretend to tinker with this goddamn coffeemaker.

"I could ask you the same question."

My eyebrows shoot up a little and I glance at her direction to see that she looks amused. The worse part is she's not really flirting or doing anything remotely close to that. She's just innocently talking to me and doing eye contact like a decent human being and here I am, crumbling under some weird nonexistent pressure.

"I-I… U-Uhmm… Coffee!" I motion to the machine in front of me. "Every other coffee machine is- Uh… Still kind of brewing. Or whatever. Kitty's still not here for some morning coffee run since it's still you know, early. The line at Starbucks is i-insane." I ramble nervously and she just nods at me before turning her attention to the food cabinet above our heads again. "How about you? What are you looking for?"

She sighs deeply as if it's the most serious thing. "Jellybeans."

I stare at her for a good moment before chuckling. "Don't we have one upstairs?"

She shakes her head and does this small, cute pout. "Kitty told me yesterday that they only keep the good stuff like that here."

"But Kitty forgot to tell you where it's hidden, am I right?" I ask innocently and she nods. I glance at the coffee machine and see that it's done already which gives me a leeway for an exit anytime now. However, as I look at Brittany again, I'm immediately torn between choosing the right action.

Pros and cons. Pros and cons. Pros and cons. If I stay then- Oh, goddamn it! What's a few more seconds to help out someone in need?

"I think she mentioned something about hiding the good stuff somewhere among these cabinets before. Lemme help you." I say and her face immediately lights up. I return her smile with a small one and go on to check the first few cabinets that's near me. I tiptoe a little as I do it since I'm not really tall and I guess it's a perfect distraction too while I try to think of just anything to keep the ball rolling so things won't get that awkward. But she beats me to it.

"What are you doing here so early, San?"

"O-Oh, I wanted to avoid the early morning rush and you know, prepare for the deposition later with the client." I reply without looking at her, still busy with finding those damn jellybeans. _It's kind of a half-lie anyway._ "How about you?"

"It's my first week. So, I'm still trying to familiarize myself with everything. Kind of trying to catch up a bit before Quinn comes back."

"I see." I whisper just enough for her to hear. I proceed to open another cupboard and see what seems to be Gummi Feet, making me know I'm on the right path. Before she tries to speak again and ask me anything else, I make sure to cut in before she can.

"S-So, Kitty likes you enough to tell you which pantry has the Jellybeans, huh? What bewitching did you do?" I jest and hear her chuckle.

"She's a sweet kid, San. I just spoke my mind when I told her she reminds me of a younger, more outspoken Quinn."

"A bitchier, more bull-headed Quinn." I scoff. "I actually didn't believe that was possible at first."

"Maybe you should talk to her or buy her coffee. I mean, she only has a month left before she's done with the internship, right?"

"Yeah. I'm tempted to do that but she hasn't really been that nice to me either. She's been purposely giving me the wrong coffee for the past month she's been here. I have literally tried everything on the Starbucks menu because of her."

I hear Brittany laugh heartily at my statement and I'm almost tempted to look at her. Instead, I rummage through the cupboard with the Gummi Feet and see a pack of Jellybeans hidden underneath everything. I finally sigh of relief and grab two packs of it as well as one pack of Sour Gummi Worms.

"And I've found them. Also, here's one those icky things too." I utter in a soft tone as I hand the candies to her.

She instantly lights up and breaks out into a big smile while taking the stuff from me. It's enough to disarm me from my thoughts and plans of actually avoiding her for the rest of the week but she does something else that makes my heart jump a little of something I'm not sure of.

She pushes a saucer towards me with a coffee cup on it filled with freshly brewed coffee. I look at her quizzically and she only gives me an innocent smile. "I know that you take your coffee black but I also know you hate the coffee here. So, if I remember correctly, a splash of milk and two sugar cubes just to make it bearable?" She quips with a crease on her forehead.

I don't get to reply anymore and just nod absent-mindedly. She does the same as well and purses her lips as we're left to stare at each other out of sheer memory or probably chemistry.

"S-So, uhmm… That's for the candy since I kind of bothered y-your coffee time or something." Brittany breaks the silence, nervously gesturing to the coffee. "T-Thanks for helping me find the jellybeans. I-It's nice seeing you around."

I just return with a semi-forced smile as I watch her hurriedly walk away from me. When I realize what I've been doing, I snap out of it and turn all my attention towards the coffee on the counter.

"San?" Brittany calls out from the doorway and I look up to see her smiling sweetly back at me. "Good morning. And enjoy your coffee." She chimes in with a shy smile before disappearing completely. As soon as she's gone, I take a really deep breath before taking a sip of the coffee she made for me while completely disregarding the intense heat of the liquid. And she's right, this is how I always take my coffee when I get some from this pantry. Also, for some miraculous caffeine intervention, it actually tastes freaking good.

Dammit. Thank God it's fucking Friday.

* * *

"Would you like me to do this the easy way or the hard way?" I say with a smirk as I cross my legs and relax against my comfy leather seat. I take a glance around this posh bar slash restaurant with a modern interior on 79th street in the Upper West Side and see that it's 9:30 in the evening. A little late for business, still early for pleasure.

"Which one gets me on top?" A brunette skinny woman in her late twenties sitting across from me replies with a smirk as well.

"Neither. You don't get to do that. Only I get to be on top."

"Of course you do. That's what makes you great."

"No, I'm not great. I'm fantastic." I chuckle, leaning forward as I maintain eye contact. "And if you're still up for this, you'll get to see just how fantastic I am. Also, I must say that fantastic is what you are in that dress." I add, keeping my stare on her as I take a sip of my water.

The woman blushes a little and grins to herself while shaking her head in amusement. "Are you usually this persuasive?"

"Most of the time, actually. How do you think I always get my way?"

"I don't know. You tell me." She leans forward and flashes me a smile I'm all too familiar with.

"Well, I usually smile, tell them what I want, charm my way, and impress them with my intelligence. It's a proven formula. Works all the time." I shrug while sporting a smug grin. "You know, you and I have been at this for a while now. If it were up to me, we're already reveling in the pleasure of it all. So, now, if you want to get on with the fun part, I must advise you to just surrender yourself and be charmed my me."

She playfully raises an eyebrow at me. "And why should I give up all my defenses for you?"

"Because I always get the yes anyway and there's nothing you can do." I give her a knowing look. "You and I both know that this is the best you're ever going to get. So, instead of fighting me on this, how about you just take the deal?"

She seems to think about it for a moment and grabs the paper in front of her to survey it again for a bit before sighing deeply. She glances back at me and I just raise both eyebrows at her to emphasize my point. After a few seconds she finally nods, making me know that I got her now. "Fine."

I break out into a smirk and hand her my pen. "Wonderful. I'm sure your client will be very happy to pay my client 15 million dollars to settle for damages and whatnot. And like we agreed, no criminal charges will be filed against him. I mean, you should be glad that he's not going to prison at all after selling out information from my client's company from within."

She shakes her head in disbelief and signs the document. "We both know that he doesn't deserve to pay more than a quarter of that money."

"Not when his mistress is around and we have photos of him bribing a witness and transacting documents. My client's company suffered a loss because of your client and you're lucky that all he wants is a small amount. Besides, you can always fight with me on this and we could go to trial but do you really want to know how it's like going against me? I'd have to warn you though, I'm not as nice." I smile triumphantly.

"You know, I actually thought about doing that since I have more experience in trial than you."

"Yeah, but there's a reason why it almost never goes to trial for me and I'm almost always on the winning side. Settlements are my expertise and I'm probably the best one out there right now. Add the fact that I'm charming and you pretty much know where it's heading. So, sure. It's your funeral though."

The woman bites her lip and hands me the document. "Santana, you may be a great lawyer but please tell me that you're not this manipulative as a human being."

"Clearly you haven't met Quinn Fabray." I chuckle and hide the documents in my purse just as I subtly signal the bartender for something. "But nah, don't worry about me. I get along with me just fine."

"Well, I do have to admire your persistence and dedication to your job for working this late at night." She chuckles and takes a sip of her martini, instantly assuming a persona that I've seen lots of times. "And since we're done with business, can we get on with the fun part like you said?"

I give her a wide, devilish grin. "Yeah, we should." I almost whisper before standing up, surprising her with my actions based on the big question mark on her face. "Unfortunately for you, I don't do personal relations with the enemy that involves me caring. Or you know, probably anyone at all."

"Who says you have to care?" She mentions suggestively. "And that would be correct if we weren't still finished with business but we are. So, I'm not the enemy and let's be honest, there's nothing wrong in letting out some tension."

I smirk down at her and grab my purse. "You're right. But I never mix business with pleasure either."

She just nods and relaxes against her seat. "Ah, I think I know what this is. There's someone special in your life, isn't it?"

I let out a small smile without saying anything else just as another martini is placed on the table in front of the woman. "Enjoy the rest of your night." I add with a wink before walking away from her.

* * *

It's about 10pm when I get back at the firm.

Yeah, it's already past office hours and there are probably ghosts rounding the firm now since I'm pretty sure you can only count with two hands the number of people left here, about three of them on their way home as I walk back to my office. I would've already gone home myself but I've got to file this document and inform my client about winning the settlement before the night ends. I like to be extra thorough and well, I really don't like work stuff bugging me during the weekends. You don't get to have a great reputation by slacking around, you know.

I finally get everything settled after a while and sigh at the realization that I'm done for the weekend. I get my belongings and start my journey towards the elevators when I run into my Mother.

"Ah, Santana. Late night?" Mami smirks, holding on to her purse tightly as she waits for the elevator to come up.

"A successful night, Mother." I reply with a smile. "I got Jensen to settle so I was just closing a few stuff. You?"

"Just had a late talk with the Junior Partners about our Escrow accounts before your father and I go to Chicago tomorrow. Just being thorough. You should go have dinner with him next week, he misses you badly."

"I will. I can imagine his face when he meets Tiger Woods though."

"I actually saw him secretly pack his favorite golf shirt for Woods to sign." She retorts with a grin and I chuckle. "So, you've been avoiding Brittany." She immediately follows up, her grin completely disappearing.

I stop chuckling instantaneously. I wipe the smile off my face and clear my throat. "Who told you? Kitty? And how did you know?"

"I didn't and no one told me." She smirks. "I didn't know about you ignoring Brittany until now that you've admitted it, actually."

I sigh in a defeated manner and kick myself inwardly for falling for my mother's signature trap. "I-It's not like I could instantly recondition myself to be okay with having her around me again. It takes time, Mami."

"I know and I can see that she feels the same way. Maybe all you need is a little reintroduction." She pauses and turns to me. "And I thought you were okay with her working here, Mija."

"I am. And I did-"

"It doesn't look like it since you seem to be making an effort to avoid her. Kind of seems like you're afraid to be within a 100 yards from her. I guess, the great Santana Lopez has a soft spot, after all." She remarks with a smirk, just as the elevator shows that it's arrived at our floor.

"I'm not afraid, Mami. And Brittany is not my soft spot-"

"I don't know, Santana. It looks like you've hit a wall with Brittany being around here. It's like she's intimidated you without actually doing anything." She says nonchalantly when the elevator doors open. I give my Mother a surprised look and just as I take a step towards the space, she stops me from moving and gets in the elevator car alone. "I'm just kidding, of course. Just get the next car, dear. You look like you need to take a breath."

"W-Wha-"

"Besides, it's nice that the both of you are working together again, am I right?" She adds with a motherly tone and I'm left speechless. "Oh, and can you go check the lights in the conference room downstairs? I forgot if I turned it off." She quips innocently just as the elevator doors start to close. "Goodnight, Mija. Enjoy your weekend."

I sigh deeply and proceed to have this weird stare off with the shiny silver elevator doors. Oh well. Before I get to process anything, the elevator beside the one in front of me, opens with the indication of going down. I take it and press the button for the floor just below ours and arrive within a few seconds. Right as my mother always is, the conference room's light really is on. I sigh and turn it off before making my way towards the elevators again since I'm more than excited to go home and relax in my living room while drinking a good bottle of wine, maybe make myself pasta or something. It would be nice to have a little date night with George tonight but it's not like-

Just as I push the elevator button, I hear a loud thud as if something heavy fell to the floor.

I look around me first and see that there's no one else in here other than myself. It's coming somewhere towards the right side of the floor and I investigate a little to see that it's coming from the right side corner, just behind the elevator walls. It's coming from the Law Library.

Now, let me tell you about the Law Library. Well, it basically is a library filled with every law book imaginable, helpful random stuff, and cases available for everything you'll ever need in your research and work.

The place is built as a two-storey duplex, spanning from this floor with a stairway leading downstairs. This part of the two-storey library is about a quarter of the whole floor and houses at least ten semi-long glass tables partnered with four comfy black swivel seats and three extra long oak tables for all intents and purposes during those all-nighters. Upon entering the glass door of this side of the library, since there's another entrance just a few feet away, you're immediately greeted by a stairwell facing the opposite from you leading downstairs. A long wall of books - floor to ceiling – are lined up on your left, with enough space for two people to walk side by side while sandwiched by the staircase and wall, followed by columns of big bookcases outlined further down the room can be seen. When you welcome yourself deeper inside the room and upon turning to your right, two rows of ten semi-long tables meet your sight and behind those, the three extra long table facing you horizontally just in front of the few computers lined up behind it and then the wall. Like I said, there's also another glass entrance for that side of the library and we call it the Study part of the library. To add effect, that whole part of the library is surrounded by walls of books too, save for the computer side I just said.

If I'll describe it further, the library's interior downstairs is almost identical in design albeit it's turned toward the side. Like 90 degrees counter clockwise. I guess the difference is, there are more tables and computers as well as an addition of a little conference room for brainstorming purposes just next to the stairwell. And well, the whole library floor downstairs is overlooking Manhattan from the side and takes about almost half of the floor space.

I walk the few steps towards the library's Study entrance and the first thing that meets my gaze and as fate hands me, is Brittany S. Pierce sitting alone by the extra long table with countless papers, a couple of books, and a laptop just a few inches away from her on the side.

Coincidentally, I hear the signature elevator sound indicating that it's reached this floor and is basically waiting for me to ride it so I can go the hell home. I glance back towards the library and I'm left to decide whether I should go in for no apparent reason but to say 'Hi' to Brittany or walk back to the elevators and make my way home. I stall on myself for more than a few seconds than I should have while trying to contemplate what to do that the elevator decides for me instead when I hear it close and the usual female voice goes on with its usual apology of making you wait.

I take a really, really deep sigh complete with closing my eyes for a quick second. Might as well try to do some 'reintroducing' like Mami said. Oh, that great manipulator. Nothing she said was even true! You know what, I can prove her wrong. And besides, I'm not afraid to be alone with Brittany and I definitely haven't hit a freaking wall. I'm Santana Lopez, I don't fear shit. I'm fucking unbreakable.

And so, it's settled.

* * *

Hi. That's all I'm going to say.

I glance at my watch to see that it's a quarter before 11 and assume that we really could be the only ones left in the office now with how late it is.

I take a deep breath again and hold on to my purse tightly before slowly opening the glass door of the Study entrance of the library. She doesn't seem to have noticed me yet since she looks really focused on her work. So, I lightly knock on the glass door to make my presence known. She looks up at me with questioning eyes and a surprised demeanor.

"Hey." Brittany lets out with a soft tone, breaking out into a small smile.

"Hi." I tread lightly as I welcome myself inside. "W-What are you still doing here?"

"Making case briefs and trying to find precedent for a case Maribel gave me while also kind of trying to make an impression since it's my first week. Arrive early and leave late kind of thing." She quips, relaxing against her seat and twirling a pen in her hand. "How about you?"

I find myself blanking a little on that part since to be honest, I'm really not sure why I'm still here. Maybe because of Mother's insistence? "U-Uhmm… I just settled a case for a client. So, y-yeah." She nods, glancing on the table as if she's thinking what to do next. I try to beat her into it. "I-It's a little late, you know."

"Really?" Her eyebrows raise in surprise as she looks at her wristwatch. "Oh gosh. I didn't even notice. I thought it was just around 9." She exclaims in genuine surprise.

"Tell me about it." I chime in and we both chuckle. "It's Friday, don't you have plans instead of working late?"

"Am I not allowed to work late?"

 _Oh shit._ "O-Of course you are, I-I just-"

"I'm just kidding." She smirks and gives me an amused look. "Nah, I don't have plans. Grams is at this gala thing. Brianna is partying with her block mates in Columbia. Quinn and Rachel aren't back yet. I don't have a lot of friends since I just moved back here. Plus, I'm not really that sociable too. So, nope. No plans." She adds with a smile.

It wasn't meant as a statement that asks for a reply. It's not even meant as a statement to convey pity at all. It was said matter-of-factly but something inside me shifts. I don't know. I feel a little guilty, I guess? Because it made sense that ever since she moved back here last week, I really am the only one she's remotely 'friends' with. She probably feels lonely as hell for the past few days she's been here, save for the family stuff, and I've done nothing but avoid her relentlessly. Holy shit. The fact that she was subtly trying to reach out to me makes me guiltier for some reason.

"How about you? It's Friday, don't you have plans instead of working late?" She remarks with a playful grin, amused with using my words against me.

I smile a little and take a few steps towards her. "I'm not really the most sociable person in the world either and the newlyweds are still somewhere in Timbuktu. So, no plans."

"A-And George?" She utters in a hesitant tone without looking at me.

"She's a d-doctor. Night shift." I say with a shrug and she just nods, her eyes still on the table while we bask in the awkwardness of it all. I consider what I'm about to say at least twice in my head for three quick seconds. When I'm sure that it's innocent and friendly, I decide to go with it. Whatever the reason is, all I know is I'm trying to make myself feel better and absolve myself from the guilt. And I don't know, prove that I really am okay with having her around me. The time has come for me to face the music. "H-Have you eaten dinner?"

Brittany stares at me for a moment. As if she's trying to figure me out or the meaning behind my words. "Not yet, actually. You?"

I shake my head and swallow the huge lump in my throat. "W-Would you like to grab dinner?"

She sits upright and takes a quick look at the bunch of documents in front of her. "I'd love to but I can't. Still a bunch of work to do."

"It's late and we both know you're hungry, Brittany."

"You know, I am starving." She pouts. "But I really can't take a break yet. I promised myself I'll only eat dinner when I'm done with work and I've still got tons. Thank you for the offer though."

"Then let's eat here. My treat." I playfully utter with a grin and she chuckles while grinning widely.

"I appreciate it. But the briefs won't write themselves, Santana."

"Still stubborn, I see." I voice out while she just holds up one hand and gestures as if she's sizing up something with her index finger and thumb. I smile to myself as I gather the courage to continue with my plan. Mother's right, in a way. Maybe we should do some reintroduction to each other as friends. Dammit. I've been had. Oh well. Might as well turn on the charm. Or whatever that can get me through this situation in one piece.

"Let's make a deal then, Britt. Or if you feel like it, we could play a game."

She looks up curiously at me and seems to think about it for a moment before sighing and turning all her attention on me. "I see you're still into games." She retorts and I do the same gesture of sizing up something with my index finger and thumb which she just brushes off with a playful eye roll. "Fine. I'm listening. What's the deal?"

I take the seat across from her with only the long table separating us then settle my things on the table behind me. "How about this," I pause and maintain eye contact. "I help you finish those briefs and cut the time of going through the hundreds of cases since we're both supposed to work together-"

"But?" She cuts me off with a raised eyebrow.

"But we get dinner first because I'm really, really starving. You wouldn't let me starve now, would you?" I say with a smirk. She continues staring at me, as if to gauge the deal I'm giving her. "Come on, Britt. All this work will take you at least three hours and there's no way you'd resist a good box of pizza when I eat it in front of you anyway." I singsong the last part and after a few seconds, she shakes her head in disbelief and finally give in.

"Fine. You win, San." She utters and breaks out into a grin while putting down the pen and paper in her hand. "On two conditions though."

"Anything."

"I want Japanese food and you're buying dinner." She replies with a smirk.

I pretend to think about it and playfully stall for a few seconds. "I'm good with Japanese but I think you should be the one to buy dinner. I mean, I'm not the one who just got a signing bonus and relocation fee."

"Well, I'm not the one who brings a truckload of money into this firm." She counters with a devilish grin. I look at her curiously for a second, trying to figure out where she got that. "Kitty. Her exact words." She adds with a shrug and we just both chuckle.

"Fine. You win, Britt." I sigh with a smile on my face while telling myself repeatedly that I'm only doing this to rid myself of whatever's eating me up inside.

* * *

"And what happened?" Brittany asks in amusement just as she puts a piece of sushi in her mouth.

I can't believe I'm about to say this but Brittany and I are actually… talking. Like legit words spoken and maintaining an actual conversation. We've been _talking_ for an hour now in between bites of Japanese food. It's actually nice in a way to just relax and kick back like this without any pressure. Just you know, catching up. It's surreal because we're the same people but it feels different. New. Mature. I can't explain it exactly.

It's weird during the first few minutes since we don't really know how to do this. Catching up, I mean. We've never really done this before since we're always in tune with what's happening in each other's lives and we know everything there is to know anyway but I guess life messes up even the best of connections. But you know, this, actually asking questions about each other for the past two years without really bringing up anything else is foreign to the both of us and we know it. Interestingly though, it's nice to just talk and be comfortable with each other like this. It's nice.

"Quinn told her to stop giving me decaf coffee on purpose so we can quit clawing at each other. Bitch won't listen to me. I mean, come on. Decaf coffee in the morning is like self-torture and a disgrace to actual coffee." I scoff. "The following day, she gave me a latte with 5 freaking shots of espresso as revenge for telling Quinn about that decaf thing. I was literally vibrating off my chair for the whole damn day!"

Brittany laughs heartily and I have to be honest when I say I missed hearing the sound of that. "Kitty's a good kid, San. You should patch it out before her internship ends."

I pretend to think about it while looking up at nothing in particular. In return, I receive a warning look from her which I return with a shrug, both of us chuckling.

"Oh, how's sophomore year going for Brianna?" I say.

"We haven't really caught up with everything yet but I can tell that she's having the time of her life so far." She takes a sip from her bottled water then smiles. "But you tell me. I heard from Grams that you girls are still pretty tight."

I smile smugly. "Someone had to teach your sister how to live in New York and go on shopping sprees with aside from Grams, Quinn, and God forbid, Rachel."

"Uh-huh. Is that why you and Quinn got an earful from Grams and Rachel when you got her unbelievably wasted on Quinn's bachelorette party?"

"Hey in my defense, I didn't know she had the same unbelievably low tolerance as you do." I try to reason out and she just chuckles. I smile to myself as we bask in the comfortable silence of being around each other like this. For a moment, we hold off each other's stare and just smile for no apparent reason other than the fact that we're having a good time.

"This is nice." Brittany speaks up with a small smirk on her face. "You know, not avoiding each other." She teases while lightly raising an eyebrow for effect. My eyes widen instantly at the statement. I purse my mouth and just flash a semi-apologetic smile since this is basically the moment of truth and there's no escaping.

"Alright. I deserve that." I trail off and hold my hands up in defense, chuckling a little. "But yeah, it's nice."

"It's okay, I understand. I've been kind of doing it as well. I'm sorry." She flashes me a sympathetic smile and I'm a little bewildered that she's apologizing when it's me who's been actively doing just that. "Y-You're still okay with this, right?" She adds dejectedly.

"Okay with what?"

"Y-You know, being around each other everyday and working closely together?" She mutters, flashing me an unsure look.

"Y-Yeah. Of course." I say with a comforting smile.

She nods absentmindedly at my statement. "W-Will you still try to avoid me after tonight?"

The question strikes me and I weigh the option of lying and telling the truth but then again, I can never resist that pout she's giving me. "N-No. I won't." I say with a little sigh. "Besides, someone won't let me see the light of the day if I do that." I jest, trying to lighten up the situation which proves to be effective when she laughs a little.

"Gosh. You really miss Quinn, don't you?"

"Not at all." I say with a smirk and we go back to being silent.

"C-Can I ask you something, San?" She trails off and I just motion for her to continue. "I-It's about George."

I blink a few times and pretend not to be nervous for whatever's coming my way. It's one of those things I know would happen but I never really wanted to happen. "Okay. S-Sure. W-What about her?"

Brittany looks like she's contemplating life and death while playing with the chopsticks in her hand before turning her attention back on me. "H-How-" Her voice screeches a little and I swear I almost chuckled were it not for her clearing her throat. "H-How long have you two been dating?"

I bite my lip and relax against my seat. "About two m-months now."

Her eyebrows raise in surprise at my answer, as if she didn't expect it at all. "T-Two months, huh. S-So, it's still fairly new."

"It is." I nod and I think about whether I should return the courtesy or leave it be. It's not like I don't want to know. I mean, I'm sure the bottom of my former broken heart wants to know whether or not my ex-fiancée is dating someone new but you know what, whatever. "How about you? A-Are you dating anyone?"

"M-Me?" She gestures to herself with wide eyes before composing herself. "N-No. I-I'm not. You know, l-like. I'm not d-dating anyone right now. At all. O-Or have been since we-" She cuts herself off and look down while her cheeks turn a shade of red.

I'm pretty sure I'm a little bit in shock. Or it's probably just a weird feeling I can't fathom because after all this time, Brittany's been single and in a way it makes me think that she's not dating anyone because you know, she wanted to-

"So, it's s-serious. I mean, a-after all, she was at the wedding and…" She trails off and lets me fill in the blanks.

"Oh that." I bite my lip absentmindedly. "Well, n-not really. Like you said, it's fairly new."

She looks like she was about to follow up with another question but at the last second, retracts on her actions. Instead, she pauses for a second before looking back at me with a quizzical gaze. "D-Does she know about us?"

I swallow the huge lump in my throat and try to brush it off like it's nothing even though I know how much it really means. "Y-Yeah. I told her after the wedding."

She gives me this stare like I did something wrong. I don't try to get into it or look that much into the conversation. Thankfully, she just sighs deeply and decides to let it go. She turns to me with with a small smile and puts away the remains of our Japanese takeout. "W-Well, it's getting late. Might as well get on it before the sun rises." She adds and I just nod in agreement while a hundred questions invade my mind all at the same time.

Momentarily, we decide to get on with working for the next hour in silence. True enough, we did finish everything she set out to do in record time which can be attributed to our extreme focus on the matter at hand and maybe the part where we're a little sleepy too since it's past midnight already. Or maybe we just wanted to get it over with so the other won't notice that we're trying not to check out the other. Or you know what, we really just wanted to get it over with because the tension in the room was high as hell were it not for the faint music played on her phone a while ago. When we're sure that we've turned off all the lights in the library, we decide to retire for the night.

"So, any plans for the weekend?" I voice out as we walk towards the elevators, trying to keep it as casual as I can.

"Probably just hang out with Grams and Brianna. She's staying in the apartment next to Grams' house, doing this semi-independent thing. But during the weekends, she crashes at Grams'."

"Wait. Isn't she driven to and from Columbia by a limo?" I say with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah. She even has dinner at Grams' house most nights." She shakes her head in disbelief. "How about you? Any plans?"

"I'm not sure. I'll probably sleep all weekend and just catch up with my Kardashians."

"Oh, so no d-date night with George?" She declares while trying to sound cordial and I just look at her for a quick bit before shaking my head.

"I don't know. She's a doctor, so you know. On call thingy." She doesn't respond and just smiles at me before we fix our attention at the shiny elevator doors while waiting for the car to arrive.

"So, where are you staying right now?" I ask innocently as I fish out my keys from my purse.

"Why do you ask?" Brittany replies and it takes me aback since I'm not sure whether I said anything to- "I'm staying with Grams right now. I still haven't decided on where to live yet but she's more than happy to take me in for the meantime. She insisted, actually." She beams at me.

I nod in understanding just as a thought pops up in my head. I try to hold back on it for a while but to no avail. I can argue that it's more of a reflex.

"H-How are you going home?"

She shrugs. "I'm going to walk. It's just twelve blocks or so away so it's not a big deal."

I glance at her skeptically. "Britt, it's past midnight. This is New York. It's not safe to walk."

"Santana, it's Friday. There are countless people in the street and I'm sure every bar on my way home is brimming with drunk people."

I look at her with a slight confusion on my face, trying to figure out whether she's being stubborn or just plain naïve. "Y-You know, Grams' place is on the way home. D-Do you-" I pause and try to phrase my words as simple as possible. "want to grab a ride with me?"

She gives me a puzzled look that lasts for a few seconds until the elevator car arrives on our floor. "I'll be okay, thank you."

"Stop being stubborn now." I say with a tired look at her which she returns by pursing her lips as if to think about it. "I-I insist, Britt. Grams will give me a long speech if I let you walk this late at night."

We ride the elevator without saying anything and I punch the button for the parking floor where my car is located. I wait for her to push the button for the ground floor but she doesn't. Instead, she looks at me with a small smile. "Fine. Just this once, okay?"

I sigh deeply for reasons unknown to me and I try to make the situation lighter in this small space of transportation. "Yeah. I'm still waiting for that yellow bike to come back." I jest and she just rolls her eyes at me.

We arrive at my parking floor and I see that the only car left here is mine. I walk towards it but not before noticing that Brittany's not beside me. I look behind me and see her genuinely confused as if she's searching for something around us.

"Is there a problem, Britt?" I say, just as we reach my car, a black 2014 Porsche 911 Turbo.

"U-Uh… Where's the Audi?" She mutters as she walks the remaining steps towards me. I look down bashfully while putting all my things in the backseat.

"I-I… U-Uhmm- It's not with me anymore."

"Since when?"

I glance at her to see that she's sporting a look between being hurt and genuine curiosity. "A-About a year and a half ago."

"Why?" Her forehead creases. Instead of replying and saying the honest words of " _Because there's too many memories associated with it",_ I just settle with giving her a look as I stay silent and proceed to get inside the car.

She gets in after a few seconds and we settle in an awkward silence the rest of the way to Grams' place. From the corner of my eye, I see her glancing at me every now and then with uneasiness. Like she wants to talk to me or bring up something but doesn't know how to phrase her statement or rather, if it's proper given our situation. But she doesn't raise anything anyway.

Briefly, I pull over beside Grams' place and we're left to wallow in the awkwardness and silence of the situation, with me staring at the driving wheel and Brittany at her hands. It takes us a complete minute before the silence is broken and Brittany speaks up with a small smile, her blue eyes resting on me.

"So, this is me. Thanks for the ride."

"Yeah." I purse my lips and nod without looking at her. "Enjoy your weekend."

"Thanks. You too." She utters and proceed to alight from my car but not before turning to me one last time. "Hey, San?"

I turn my head to face her and see her looking at me fondly. "Can I s-still hold you to that thing you said earlier about not avoiding me?"

I take a really deep breath and break out into a smile. "Of course."

She nods, collecting herself with a sigh. "And I-I know this is asking for too much but…" She pauses. "D-Do you think we can try to be friends? I-I don't want to miss out on k-knowing the new you."

Her words hit me hard. How can you even try to be friends with someone you used to be involved with? Or just for the hell of it, how can you try to be friends with someone you used to be in love with? Or someone you're still in love with but you keep on trying to convince yourself that you've already moved on from? Because dammit. Even though I've been trying to convince myself that I don't have feelings for her anymore, I know that deep in my heart that there is still something left in me just as you never really learn to unlove someone. Fuck it, maybe I'm still in love with her but I've just convinced myself enough times that I'm not that even my brain has started to learn it.

There are things you don't say out loud for fear that when you hear it, you'll come to realize that you're actually admitting to yourself something you've been trying so hard to deny. You're acknowledging something that you've worked hard to fight against with. And even though I know it's a bigass lie, it's one of those things that I need to say out loud for the sake of making myself believe that I am over her.

"We can do that. W-We can try to be friends." I say, a little hesitant.

"Do you promise?" She asks me seriously, as if it's the most important thing in the world for her.

"I-I promise." I mutter with a heavy heart. "I don't want to miss out on knowing the new you either, Britt."

And with one last smile, she finally alights from the vehicle while I watch her wave goodnight before going inside Grams' house.

I lock the doors and take a really deep breath. Trying to let go of all the tension and stress I've been feeling for the past few hours. I know damn well what lie I just got myself into when I told her we can be friends, let alone not actively avoid her. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I can't do it. And I don't think I'd ever get to do just that with how the sparks are still flying high after all these years. Or how this unchanging unbelievable chemistry is seemingly innate between us. Or simply how she still makes my breath hitch with one single smile or mention of my name. I just can't.

And so, it's settled. I'll have to turn back on my promise.

* * *

 **The road to knowing the reason for the break up starts next chapter. I'll be doing it in consecutive flashbacks scattered as the story goes on.**


	5. George's Anatomy

**Thank you :) I tried but I'm incapable of making short chapters. X.**

 ***Santana and Brittany are 28 years of age. Quinn is 29.**

* * *

 **-Santana's POV –**

 ** _2 years and 9 months ago_**

 _Dammit. I need a glass of wine. Maybe a whole goddamn bottle._

 _We've been working as my mother's associates for three months now and for the first time since we started our jobs at the firm, we actually have the energy and time to prepare dinner and eat them with our neighbors aka Quinn and Rachel who are equally semi-tired and sleepy as we are. Just young adults ready to sleep for a whole damn day during the weekend. Or actually sleep for the whole actual weekend._

 _We've gone through the tedious process of preparing roast chicken while the other couple is in charge of the sides and a bunch more others that Britt and I are too lazy to take care of. We're actually having a good time, just kicking back, enjoying the company and food, and well, let's just say this 'night off' is pretty much worth all those late nights for the past week._

 _After an hour or two or three, I've no fucking idea since I'm quite hammered, we open our fifth bottle of wine for the night while we're all seated in Quinn's living room and just laughing our asses off at something I'm not sure of._

 _"So, after we went for a mid-day coffee run before the deposition, we got back in the office and everyone was panicking because apparently, they were so afraid of Maribel to give her the case briefs for the class suit. Hudson was literally peeing his pants when he handed it over to her." Quinn exclaims and we all drunkenly laugh again for no apparent reason other than the effect of alcohol._

 _"I don't get why they're so afraid of Maribel. She's so nice!" Rachel chimes in._

 _"You can say that because you don't actually work for her. But when you're at the firm, even your bones will assume a salute pose when she walks by." Britt voices out and we all raises our glasses to that._

 _I was about to add something but a sudden knocking is heard from the front door. "I got it." I declare and try to stand up straight but not before momentarily losing balance, something we all laugh at. I walk the few steps to the door and don't even bother to check up who it is before opening it to see Grams._

 _"Grams!" I blurt out while I hold the door wide open for her. "I haven't seen you not use your key before. You usually just enter both our apartments without prior notice and barge in when-" I cut myself off when I notice that she hasn't really said anything. No comment. No witty retort. Nor any insult at all. Upon closer inspection, I notice that she's awfully quiet and even a little tired looking, something I'm pretty sure is a first since I've met her._

 _"Santana, where's Brittany?" Grams asks, eyes a little puffy._

 _I suddenly feel a little sober now, standing straight as I measure up next to the tall woman. "I-Is everything okay, Grams? You never use my name unless it's something important or an emergen-"_

 _"Baby, who's there?" Brittany happily exclaims and hugs me by the waist from behind. "Hey Grams! This is new, you usually just barge in-" She cuts herself off and positions herself beside me and assumes a confused expression like the one I'm sporting. "What's wrong? I-Is everything okay?"_

 _Grams breathes deeply through her mouth and glances down at the floor before turning her attention back on us. On Brittany. "Brittany, it's your father." She almost whispers and I could swear that our hearts suddenly and collectively stop beating._

* * *

"Santana?" A voice calls out and I'm suddenly snapped out of my thoughts.

I look up from where I'm sitting on the couch to see George, seemingly dressed for work and standing by the kitchen with coffee in hand while giving me a curious look. It's Sunday morning and I've been staying here in her place since last night, trying to spend some quality time after being so caught up with work for the past week.

"Is everything alright? You've been so lost in thought since last night." She utters with concern as she makes her way towards the couch still clutching her coffee then scoots beside me.

"Y-Yeah. I guess I'm still sleepy." I try to sound convincing, forcing a small smile in the process.

"I wouldn't blame you. I mean, last night was…" She trails off suggestively with a smirk and wiggling both eyebrows. I just chuckle while she turns her whole body towards me before speaking again. "Anyway, Quinn and Rachel are coming back today, right?"

"Yeah. I think they'll be in before dinner."

"And you're going to fetch them later?"

"Nope. I think Rachel's chauffeur will." I pop the word without looking at her.

From my peripheral vision, I see her stare at me inquisitively as if she's trying to be careful. "Santana, I'm all for you staying here in my flat. I'm actually fond of seeing you around here but don't you have to go home and see your best friends? I know you miss them."

"I don't." I say with a huge fake grin. "And come on, don't you want me staying here and spending time with you?"

"I do. But-" She cuts herself off, hesitant in continuing with the thought as she puts down her cup on the coffee table.

"But what?" I raise an eyebrow, turning to face her now.

"Nothing. It's just that, ever since the wedding you've been kind of, I don't know, different and preoccupied. Like, distant." She bites her lip and I contemplate on whether I should go deeper into this or just let it go. I mean, I don't know how to deal with this 'feelings' shit. I'm not really the best person when it comes to opening it up and dealing with emotions. Goddamn it.

"What? That's not true. I-It's just work and stuff, you know. Quinn hasn't been around since the wedding so the stress has been kind of through the roof with all the clients and cases. That's about it."

"Are you sure?" She voices in concern with her eyes squinting.

"Yeah, of course." I just shrug indifferently, trying to avoid eye contact as I quickly look anywhere but her.

She glances down for a second before looking me in the eyes again. "Are you s-sure this has nothing to do with your ex?"

My eyebrows shoot up. I don't know how to answer these kinds of questions. I could either be honest and just go to hell with it by saying yes, Brittany had something to do with it. Actually, Brittany has everything to do with it. Or I could just ignore all these dramatics and push it away, compartmentalize every little freaking thing like I did for the past two years.

"No, George. It has nothing to do with Brittany. That's all in the past. And come on, I invited you to the wedding. I think that means something." I smile as sweetly as I can and squeeze her hand which seems to convince her of my words when she breaks out into a smile as well.

"By the way, I meant to ask you something." I trail off as I see George sipping her coffee as she just motions for me to continue. "How did you meet Brittany? I've always wondered about that since you two got friendly at the wedding."

"Oh." George gets up from the couch and fixes herself in front of the full body mirror by the door. "I ran into her outside of the reception. She was, let's just say, wasn't feeling very good prior to getting in."

"I see." I nod in understanding, a little bit enlightened but nevertheless still curious. And before we go deeper into this whole thing, I veer the topic away as far from the Brittany topic as possible. "Do you really have to go to work? I thought you had the day off today." I add with a faux pout which elicits a cute smile from her.

"I have to, Santana." She says with a sad tone before walking over to give me a quick kiss. "But I promised Sara, the one you met a month before, that I'll cover her shift today since it's her wedding anniversary."

"I was really looking forward to spending time with you." I sigh.

"Me too." She pauses. "But maybe I could visit you at work or we could have dinner or breakfast this week if our crazy schedule allows for it? Or you could always stay here, whenever you want." She voices out with a smirk and I smile at her effort to make the conversation lighter.

In a minute, she grabs her things and prepares to leave the apartment. "Maybe we could have dinner with the newlyweds and Brittany." She comments nonchalantly.

"You want to have dinner with my ex?" I exclaim with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Why not?" She shrugs. "Unless there's something wrong with that?"

"W-Wha-"

Before I get the chance to answer, she walks over to me and looks me in the eye. "Santana, I want you to answer this as honestly as you can, okay? I won't even hold it against you." She sighs and sits upright on the side of the red couch. "The thing with you and Brittany is over, right? I mean, it was over before I came into the scene? Because I'd hate to be that person who drives away two people with unfinished business together. I love happy endings and if it makes me be that person who prevents that then I'm-"

I stop her rambling with a kiss to her lips. Just anything to stop her from saying anything else. "Y-Yeah. It was over." I swallow the lump in my throat and she looks at me as if she's scrutinizing my words with unrelenting precision.

"Cool. I still stand by what I said about inviting your ex." She exclaims with a happy tone. "It's just dinner. We're adults, we'll be fine. Besides, she just moved back here so maybe she could use the company. That can get lonely, you know. I should know."

I squint my eyes and actually ponder on whether or not this stuff is too good to be true. Or whether this girl is freaking real. I mean, I don't even know if this shit is like legit because as far as I've known her, she's been really nice and sweet. And this. What the-

"Uhmm… Yeah, sure. We can do that." I say with a little hesitation. So much freaking hesitation.

"Cool." She mutters with a smile. "Now, the Doctor needs to go and take care of business. Will you be okay here on your own?"

"Of course. Have fun." I tell her with a grin and she gives me another quick kiss before grabbing her white coat just hanging by the door and finally leaving her apartment.

* * *

 **-Brittany's POV –**

 _My father had a heart attack._

 _He was alone in his home office when it happened. It almost killed him were it not for my mother finding him in due time and rushing him as fast as they could to the nearby hospital. Thankfully, they got to him just in time._

 _My father prides himself for being fit and healthy for his age. In fact, most people mistake my parents for being younger than a decade for what their actual ages are and at the same time, they're also regarded for their looks and how they manage to keep a healthy lifestyle despite being extremely busy running the company and the main office in Chicago as well as overseeing most divisions around the world. So, it was a bit of a shock when he had a heart attack because it was the least thing anyone would ever expect._

 _I guess that's why I didn't understand it at first when Grams told us to jump on the first flight back to Chicago with her and Richard, Santana's dad. The whole thing only completely set in when I saw my mother and sister, both troubled and out of their wits just outside of the emergency room. I was practically numb the whole time and thankfully, Santana stayed with me throughout the entire period and was literally by my side to comfort me until Maribel called her back to New York to take care of business._

 _And it was only when she got back to Manhattan that we found out a part of the puzzle._

 _Apparently, my father found out that his best friend since childhood and business colleague for more than two decades now, had been embezzling hundreds of millions of dollars from the company for the past decade. To add to that, he also found out that the London division of the company which his best friend had been running, is also about to go under because of negligence partnered with the embezzlement. To drive it home, the London division, which at times acts as an independent sector of the company, is on the verge of filing a bankruptcy claim with how bad it's become._

 _It could have been the shock, betrayal, or whatnot but it was more than enough to trigger a heart attack. The whole thing also left a hole as regards to the company position in London and since it's the main division in Europe, it would mean a huge loss for the company as a whole if we were to lose that sector and could probably mean the start of a potential downfall of the business._

 _It was a whirlwind of emotions for my family and everyone around us this past week. In legal matters, Maribel is dutifully leading all the legal proceedings to indict my father's ex best friend and make him pay for all his crimes. I guess the best thing to come out of it for the past few days was the fact that my dad is finally able to recover enough to speak normally. Thankfully, nothing was badly and permanently damaged. Although Richard said that it would take a few months for him to fully recover from the ordeal._

 _Temporarily, Grams assumed full control of the New York sector and also overseeing a few other ones in Europe while my mother took care of the main office in Chicago until my dad completely recovers. Seeing that no one's running the London office at the moment and is in definite need of all the help it can get, the Board decided to hire an Interim Managing Director for that sector to turn the whole thing around. Someone they could trust._

 _After a week or so of trying to find one with the help of a headhunter, Grams and my mother are still in doubt of hiring someone they barely know after the big betrayal. I mean, who wouldn't? We lost a little over a quarter of a billion dollars in losses and all the stolen money. Out of all the people they could think of, only two people seem to be a good fit for the job. There was Mrs. Jones, who's my dad's trusted adviser and longtime colleague, someone the family trusts wholeheartedly. But sadly, she's overseeing all the company sectors in Asia. It took them a while to come around to a certain conclusion but when they did, it almost didn't come as a surprise. They were hesitant on telling me who the other one is because apparently, it's me._

 _They want me to take over the position in London._

* * *

"Get out of the way!" Grams exclaims a little too loud as the chauffeur drops us in the emergency area of the hospital while dragging me inside.

It's late Sunday afternoon and the whole reason why Grams is panicking is because of the blood coming out of the wound in my hand.

Basically, I was preparing dinner with Brianna before Grams comes home from her weekly Sunday afternoon tea session with her friends when we noticed that we're missing a few ingredients for our Pork something-I'm-not-sure. I'm not sure since Brianna was the one who's actually cooking and I was just cutting up whatever it was she was telling me to but anyway, that's not the point here.

So, I volunteered to go to the nearest grocery store to get whatever it was needed and just about to exit the front door when an idea struck my mind. Something to get my mind off of things. Particularly, the idea of using my yellow bicycle. I mean, why not? It has a basket so it can help with the carrying and of course, I'll get to my destination faster. And so, I did. I locked the door behind me and rode the bicycle to the grocery. I guess the one thing that didn't occur to me was how much of a battle it was to ride a bicycle in New York.

Like seriously, it was like a maze trying to avoid cars and cars trying to avoid me. Add the people who seem to want to be bumped by me and it's hella crazy. But as relieved as I was, I got to my destination and finished my mission in one piece with getting everything I needed. I got back to Grams' house in one piece and even successfully got the groceries upstairs to see that Grams was home already and going on about something.

"For the love of God, Brittany dear, I told you to stop using that bicycle. It's going to get you killed!" Grams exclaimed in exasperation.

I chuckled at her as I placed the groceries on the kitchen counter and proceeded to take them out one by one. "It was actually exhilarating to ride a bike here. It's like a race track or something."

"Honey, that's what you say before you die and get run off by a speeding car."

Brianna snickered from the side. "Grams, she got back in one piece. Besides, she's already driven to and from work everyday. Let her live a little." She stopped chopping a carrot and handed me the knife. "Britt, can you continue this? I'll just check how the pork's doing."

"Sure." I said and grabbed it from her then started chopping the carrot. "You know, the little girl is right, Grams. Besides, I got a little bit of exercise."

"That would be fine if you actually let the driver take you to work instead of walking every single day."

I laughed and turned my attention to Grams. "Oh, come on. New York traffic is terrible and I told you, it's a nice exercise to walk and-"

Stupid me cut my left pointing finger.

"Ow!" I exclaimed in shock and pain as I saw it spew out blood. Quite a few, I might add with how the red liquid made its way to my wrist. And it hurt like a bitch.

"Oh shit." Brianna voiced out with wide eyes while she made my way towards me.

"Language." I say with a raised eyebrow. I grabbed a generous bundle of table napkin from the side and covered the wound but to no avail since the cut might be a little too deep than I anticipated.

The thing is, I forgot that Grams is afraid of blood which in turn, made her panic a little too much and overacted by forcing me to go have this wound stitched, cut off, or whatever seems necessary. So, here I am, rushed to the hospital seven minutes later and a little embarrassed with how my grandmother is acting like she's the one being rushed into the emergency room.

"Grams, calm down. It's just a little wound that probably needs cleaning or stuff." I dismiss her with a hand wave. In all honesty though, it does hurt and it's still bleeding so maybe the worrying thing is legit. _Oh fudge, am I going to die?_

Soon enough, the nurse gets all the necessary details from me and leads me into a room of some kind that's divided by green curtains then gives me a gauze to momentarily stop the bleeding. For some reason, Grams disappears to go catch up with one of her pals somewhere I have no idea. If you ask me, she just wants to get out of the sight of blood and basically anything that would make her literally throw up. So again, here I am, sitting on the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to come and fix my bleeding finger while I stare at the curtains absentmindedly.

After a minute or two, a woman with a mousy nose, pale, lightly tanned skin, and dark mahogany hair wearing a doctor's coat welcomes herself in. It takes me at least a few seconds and for her to speak in that familiar English accent before I get to recognize her.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry for making you wait! I went on my half hour break and I just had to finish my coffee-" She looks genuinely apologetic but as soon as she looks up to see me, she cuts herself off immediately. She squints her eyes before breaking out into a small smile. "Pierce, Brittany Pierce." She adds in surprise.

"Georgina." I almost whisper back. "Uhmm… Hi."

"Hello." She replies courteously and it might just be me but it's a little awkward being stuck in a small space with her. It doesn't seem to faze her though since she just grabs the clipboard by the table and reads through it. "You know, maybe I should get a job as your private physician. First, the panic attack then this." She comments, amused with her own joke and I smile at her attempt of humor.

"U-Uh… Recreational hazard?" I nervously joke which she returns with a light chuckle. Instead of following it, she walks in front of me and takes out a small flashlight while holding up a finger in her left hand.

"Can you look here?" She utters with a soft tone and I do as she says. And look at that, she has blue eyes like me too. "It's quite a surprise to see you here out of all places. How have you been..." She trails off with an unsure tone and finishes her thing with the flashlight.

"You can just call me Brittany." I fill in the blanks and she shyly smiles at me. "I've been g-good. I just moved back here again so you know, still trying to get back on my feet. How about you? Still saving people from panic attacks?"

"Not really. You're a special case." She comments and I return the statement with a snort that was just plain awkward. "And George is just fine." She adds. "So, can I?" She motions to my hand. I nod frantically and raise my left hand for her to check.

We settle in silence for a few seconds before she speaks out again. "That's a big hand." She mutters nonchalantly.

My eyes widen at the statement. However, she must have sensed my reaction and in a bid to save herself, she turns her attention to me with a little shock on her face.

"Oh gosh. No! Not like that, I wasn't i-insulting you or anything! I-It's just that I'm used to dealing with kids and I'm just taking over a shift from a friend." She rambles on while I smile in undertanding the logic she's trying to reach. "We'll have to stitch it to prevent infection." She adds, pointing to my hand and I just nod.

"Okay." I say. She smiles shyly and goes on to the side where this medical cart of some sort is situated to do something.

"Can I be honest with you, Brittany?"

"Uhmm… Sure."

"This is pretty awkward, isn't it?" She chuckles with her back towards me and the frankness takes me aback. I can't deny that it is the best approach in this situation though.

"Yeah, you're right." I whisper. I contemplate on whether or not I should bring it up but seeing that it's out there, might as well do it. "She told you, right? A-About, you know…" I trail off just in time for her to come back in the spot in front of me, dragging the cart and wearing surgical gloves. She nods at my statement and proceeds to seemingly clean the wound in my finger.

"Yeah. She told me about two weeks ago. You met in law school and dated for three years, right?"

"Yep." I look at her quizzically and squint my eyes a little. "I-Is that all she said?"

She looks up and thinks about it for a second. "I think so. Santana said you broke up because of the London thing and that's about it. Why? Is there something else to that story?"

My eyes widen and since it's not really my place to tell her that we didn't just 'date' and it was more like 'engaged to be married' or that there's so much more to that story, I just shut up. I mean, I want to tell her but it's not my business. "N-No. T-That's about it." I nervously utter then clear my throat. "How about you? How did you meet?"

"Oh, we met here in the hospital, actually. I ran into her on my first day here when she was dropping by something for Dr. Lopez." She grins from ear to ear.

My eyebrows raise and ears perk up. "Here. Really? But the accent?"

"Ah, that. I'm originally from Surrey, if that's what you're asking. I met Santana shortly after I moved here from my two-year assignment in Africa."

I think about what that assignment means and only one thing popped in my mind. I realized that she means, "As in Doctors without Borders?"

She nods with a smile. "Anyway, this is going to hurt a little, okay? It's a pretty deep cut. What happened?"

I try to breathe a little normally because wow, this girl is like a modern day Mother Teresa. No wonder Santana's smitten by her. "Oh. Well, I was cooking with my sister and chopping up a carrot then I just turned my attention to my grandmother one second and-" I cut myself off with a sigh before I wince a little in pain when she starts stitching up the wound.

"Well, next time be careful. Otherwise, you won't just be getting a stitch."

I nod while pursing my lips. Trying to gauge what to do next but Georgina beats me to it. "Has she always been like that?"

My forehead creases a little at the question, not knowing the goal. "With what?"

"You know… She's not really the most emotionally available person around with opening up her feelings."

"Oh." I ponder to myself on whether or not this stuff is for real. Like we're actually talking about my ex. Her current girlfriend. The ex and the girlfriend talking amicably about Santana. I bite my lip and sigh deeply. "I g-guess she can be like that sometimes. It takes time."

She smiles at me and nods. We fall into a comfortable silence while she fixes the wound in my finger. After a few minutes of small talk regarding the hospital and how I'm doing so far with work, random stuff about the UK and New York, she's finally finished treating my finger as well as throwing a few guidelines on how to care for it.

"Thank you, doctor." I say with a smile, getting off the bed and basically unsure how to end this encounter.

"You're welcome, Brittany." She purses her lips and breaks out into a small smile. "And please take care of yourself. Look where you're chopping or else it's going to be your finger you'll be cooking." She adds and we both lightly laugh at the statement. I turn my back and slowly walk away from her but not before stopping in my tracks just as I open a side of the curtain.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad Santana met you. You're really nice, Georgina." I say with a heavy heart for some reason even though I meant every word.

"Likewise." She utters with a grin. "See you around, Brittany."

* * *

 **-Santana's POV –**

 _I hate seeing Brittany like this._

 _She's been a rock for her family. Trying to be strong for everyone even though I know she's scared as hell deep inside. She's been crying every time she thinks no one's around. She's always staring at somewhere far and beyond. She's trying not to show it but with that look she's been sporting for the last few days since she got back in Manhattan, I know she's suffering and feeling torn more than ever._

 _Brittany told me a few days ago about the whole London thing._

 _I listened intently as she explained how Grams and Susan told her about the situation and how they offered her the job seeing that they seemed to be distrustful of the people the headhunter recruited for them. People who only seemed to be interested on the publicity of it all and the connections it would give them. And so, they asked Brittany because aside from wanting to keep the business within the company, she's also knowledgeable and qualified to take the position. At the same time, she'd be mentored by that Mrs. Jones who's also relocating to London to assist in the turnover of the sector's control seeing that they need all the help they can get until the London division gets back on its feet._

 _It worries me a lot that Brittany's suddenly so closed off and I'm sincerely hoping that she lets herself go or cry for just a bit. Just anything at all that would at least show a bit of the Brittany we know. I know she's heavily contemplating on taking the position for her family. Or like how she said, to sacrifice for her family. By the looks of it, I know she's not going to take it either because, even without her saying it, she doesn't want to be away from me. She just doesn't want to put us aside but I know she's thinking seriously about it. It's after all, for her family._

 _It's been a hard, stressful past two weeks at work with how everything's been going with the case against the fucking embezzler asshole. Everyone who's anyone at the firm are all employing a hands-on approach on the case and as Mami's associates, it's all that we've been taking care of. Even Quinn and I have had at least five nights of pulling an all nighter for the past two weeks just to catch up with work deadlines and shit. I even saw Mami crack a little under pressure for a legit minute which is like a freaking rare moment, I don't think I've ever seen her like that in my life but I can't blame her since this is all emotional for us since the Pierces are basically family._

 _In those times, I've contemplated it. I thought about it far too long. With how everything is, it's got to be the right way to go. I love Brittany so darn much. Probably more than someone is legally and emotionally allowed to and to see her so broken and frail, torn between choosing me and the right thing to do, it literally breaks my heart. And so, as we try to relax on the couch, cuddling and watching whatever's on HBO during a night in on a Friday night, I decide to bring up the subject. Something we haven't really talked about ever since she told me about it the other day._

 _"Hey, Britt?" I trail off and she just hums while motioning for me to continue. "Have you reached a decision about the whole London thing?"_

 _She doesn't answer right away. "I'm not going to do it, San."_

 _My forehead creases at the statement. "Why not?"_

 _"Because my life is here. With you. I'm sure the headhunter can find someone else and everything will be just fine. Besides, they might need me just in case Grams needs assistance."_

 _I sigh and bite my lip, trying to hold back on the words that I could very well regret even though I know it's the right thing to do. "You should go."_

 _She sits upright and gives me a hard look with those tired blue eyes. "What?"_

 _I sit up straight and face her completely, a little surprised at her tone. "Baby, Grams doesn't need assistance and we both know that. There's a reason why they offered you that job in the UK. You know how the business operates and they need someone from your family to represent there in this time of need. You're perfect for it."_

 _"San, do you hear yourself?" She counters with a biting tone. "It's in London. It's in another continent away from you and my life is here. We're engaged, I can't just do anything I want, I have to think about our future too."_

 _"I know, B. But they need you. We could put off the wedding-"_

 _"San, are you trying to push me away?" She snarls with an icy and bitter tone that sends shivers down my spine._

 _"W-What? No, I'm not trying to push you away, babe. I-I just-" I cut myself off and try to find the right words for this situation. "I just think this is the right thing to do. It's for your family. Your family needs you right now more than ever."_

 _"You think I don't know that? I can't just uproot my life and move there. My life is here with you! We're getting married and we haven't even started planning it- I know nothing about living in the UK or doing whatever Grams does! What if I don't get to come back? What if lose you o-or just I don't k-know-" She rambles on nervously and finally, after holding on to her feelings all this time, she breaks down._

 _I breathe deeply and scoot closer, hugging and trying to comfort her. "Britt, that's not true. You won't ever lose me, okay? I'm always here."_

 _After a moment, she stops crying and looks at me with confusion and sadness in her eyes. "If I go there, I don't know when I'll be coming back or if I'll ever come back. I-I can't."_

 _"Britt, I'm moving there with you, okay? I'm sure Mami will unders-"_

 _"No, you can't do that! Your life's here. Maribel's counting on you and Quinn more than ever and there's still so much to do with the cases and everything else. You've done so much. I can't make you sacrifice what you have here for me."_

 _"B-But-"_

 _"No, San. Please don't do that. I won't ever forgive myself if you do that and we end up resenting each other because of it. Just, please."_

 _I can literally feel my heart breaking at her request. I glance down and think of something to say, just anything. "O-Okay. It's just for a while, baby. We'll visit each other all the time. I'm sure that you'll get to fix everything there and before we know it, you're here again with me. We don't have to be apart for too long."_

 _"But the wedding-"_

 _"Britt, I love you." I say with so much emotion and cup her cheeks, giving her the best smile I could without actually breaking into pieces. "I promise you that as soon as you come back here, the first thing we'll do is get married then we'll have those cute blue-eyed Latina babies and we can even have a duck pond built in our soon to be house's backyard like you've always wanted. You can even take our coffeemaker that you hate so much to London." I ramble on and for the first time in a long while, she genuinely smiles and chuckles throughout the tears._

 _"I love you, Santana." She almost chokes at the words. "Thank you. I promise I'll come home to you as soon as I can." She adds in a whisper._

 _I nod frantically and give her a quick kiss. "I'll just be here, baby. I'll wait for the day you come back and when we get married, it will be the best day of our lives." I swallow the huge lump in my throat trying to hold back the tears._

 _"You have to do this for your family, Britt. We'll be okay." I utter with a heavy heart and embrace her as tight as I possibly can. "We'll be okay."_

* * *

 **Someone's finally coming back next chapter ;) It's going to be lighter from here on out, don't worry :)**


	6. LOTR: The Return of the Genius Slapper

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites :)**

 **The technical law stuff like in LoA starts again here. I'll try to make it as simple as I can :)**

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

 ** _2 years and 8 months ago_**

 _This long distance thing fucking sucks. It's really the fucking worst._

 _After Brittany and I talked about her leaving for London, we immediately went on this packing frenzy for her as well as her ironing out all the details for her new job. The image of Brittany handing out her resignation to Mami can't ever be forgotten. Losing her in the firm is a big emotional blow for Quinn and I since from now on, it's just going to be me and her which admittedly will take some getting used to since the three of us have created this dynamic already and we're honestly attached to the hip._

 _I promised Brittany that I'd come with her to London to help her get settled for the first few days, a short leave Mami miraculously granted even with all that's going on. Throughout all this, Brittany's been a real trooper. Seriously, that girl is like a rock. From the time we arrived in London with Grams up to the time she had her first board meeting immediately the following day, all you can see in that girl is pure professionalism. We got to spend a little time alone to ourselves while I was there too, touring London, designing her gorgeous two-bedroom flat just within the business district, and well, really making the most out of the few days before I head back. I even got to meet Mrs. Jones! She's just the sweetest goddamn person on Earth, I swear. She's basically the stereotypical plump grandma who gives you the most delicious cookies whenever you see her and someone who instantly puts a smile on your face just as soon as she speaks with her trademark English accent. I'm not kidding when I say that I could listen to her and Britt talk all day._

 _Those few days went by fast though and since I came back to New York, Brittany and I have been talking incessantly all day. We have a 5 hour difference, with her being ahead of me, which isn't really that big of a factor yet except when we have to work late in which case someone waits up for the other until the wee hours of the morning just for a few minutes of talking. A few hard weeks so far but it doesn't matter though because it's worth it. We even have this ritual of eating together, her dinner and lunch for me or just whatever fits, through video calls though admittedly a partial reason for that is so I can make sure she's eating right and on time. Aside from all the FaceTime sessions, phone calls, and text messages in between breaks or just five minutes of whenever we're free, we also went ahead and scheduled flights to visit each other at least twice a month. I guess one of the perks of having money is you get to use it whenever you want and I've honestly never been more thankful for that._

 _It's not without its difficulties though. The late nights. Waking up in the middle of the night just for a few minutes of spending time in front of the computer. Trying to sound happy even if being apart like this is just the worst. Work kicking our asses day and night to the point that we barely have freaking social lives anymore. But it's going to be worth it. It's just for a little bit. We'll be okay. We're going to be okay._

* * *

 ** _Present day_**

This is it. This is the day I die.

Well, not really. But it might as well be since someone comes back today to bring back Hell with her. I guess that's part of the reason why I'm a little early for work yet again and since I can't get decent freaking coffee at this time of the day, I just settled in my office and went for a head start with work before we go on to see Elliot Gilbert later. And also to shake off the absent-mindedness. I even brought a freaking teaspoon to work for no apparent reason other than I was holding it awhile ago when I had a quick coffee at my apartment to get work clothes and only noticed it when I already got in the car awhile ago. Dammit.

It's only when I hear murmuring outside when a small smile creeps into my face. It takes a few more minutes and a subtle side glance of feet wearing what looks like my white heels from the office beside me that just proves my assumption as I go back to getting busy with the papers in front of me. Momentarily, I hear the sound of heels clicking getting louder. I don't look up still and before I know it, I see those white heels from my peripheral vision just in front of me.

She doesn't say anything just yet and even if I still haven't looked up, I know damn well how she's looking at me right now and what she's trying to do.

"About damn time, Fabgay. I was starting to think about breaking down your office so I can expand mine." I exclaim, trying to hold back on smirking.

I hear her huff unamusingly before speaking. "No calls, no texts, no emails, and you haven't even answered my calls or anything at all for the past two weeks!"

"Technically, I-" I interject only to be cut off almost immediately.

"Shut up!" She shouts, holding up a hand for dramatic purposes. "And when I went to your apartment as soon as we got back, you weren't even fucking around!" She huffs. "I mean, I wasn't expecting freaking flowers or a welcome banner but I would have wanted to see my best friend's face!"

I hold back on showing any expression and just continue to write without looking up at her. "Ah, I see that you got sick of Berry's face in those two weeks, huh? A good way to start a marriage."

I hear her breathe deeply through her mouth which is basically a sign that she's way too pissed now. I sigh and stop whatever it is that I'm doing, finally looking up to see Quinn, long blonde hair and hazel brown eyes wearing a red dress, glaring at me with a raised eyebrow and hands resting on both sides of her waist.

"Fine. I was at George's." I say in a defeated manner.

She squints her eyes at me as if to decode my statement. "So, you spent the weekend with your girlfriend because you were trying to avoid me?"

"W-Well, not entirely. I was spending some time with her. Because you know, w-we're together." I reason out trying not to maintain eye contact with the She-Devil even though I know that she knows that I'm lying about it being the only reason.

"Is that all you were doing with her?"

"Of course not. We did a bunch of _other_ stuff." I quip with a smirk which Quinn brushes off with a groan. "What do you expect us to do as adults, Q? Hold each other's hand the whole night and stare into the other's eyes while reciting Shakespeare?"

"Oh my god! Can we not talk about your _activities?"_ Quinn remarks while I try to stifle a chuckle. "I guess what I'm getting at was, I'm a little hurt about not hearing from you for the past two weeks especially since Britt''s back but fine, I don't to ruin this honeymoon high thingy so I'll let it go for now." She raises an eyebrow and looks very unamused. "Anyway, I heard awhile ago that you had an interesting night with Brittany."

I stop fidgeting with the paper in my hand and work out whether or not she actually knows about it or just bluffing. I see that she's serious as hell with those laser eyes trained at me like I'm the only one who matters in this goddamn world. So, I breathe deeply through my mouth and direct my attention on her once again.

"It wasn't 'interesting'. We just had a late night at work. And who told you about this? Mother?"

"Nope. It was just an empty assumption that you've now turned into a legit statement." She counters smugly and I shake my head in disbelief, a little pissed at myself for falling for that trap time and time again.

"Ugh. You're just as bad as Mother. Why do you always pull that shit? You could just ask me directly about it, you know."

"Because you won't be responsive to it. It always has to be the hard way to get the truth out of you." She shrugs. "There are only three things you respond to, S. People telling you you can't do something, someone telling you what to do which of course you won't follow anyway, and someone laying it easy on you which you hate. Of course, there's always an exception, like Brittany."

"What? W-What do you mean a-about Brittany?"

"Oh, come on. All Brittany has to do is pout and you're already on your way to oblivion." She mentions nonchalantly. "So, since you're already knee deep into it, let's talk about this 'interesting night'." She remarks with a devilish grin.

"It wasn't like that, Q. It was completely platonic." I wave a hand in disregard and this time, she smirks widely.

"'Platonic'? Please!" Quinn snorts. "S, Brittany and I are platonic. You and Rachel are platonic. You and I are platonic, God forbid. Those relationships are mega platonic. But you and Brittany?" She pauses with a raised eyebrow. "S, you and her can never, ever, ever be platonic."

I squint my eyes at her and stop myself from replying. If I know better, the more I defend myself, the more I'll have myself caught in this bitch's psychological spider web. The more I resist falling into her trap, the more she'll try to dig up my feelings and shit. Fuck it. "You know what? There's still an hour before Elliot Gilbert arrives, so I have to prepare for that. And so should you since you're second chair for the case. Now, if you don't have anything work-related to say, I have to get back to work. Plus, before you say anything else, I'm not in the mood to talk either since I'm still coffee deprived and I don't see any bribe for me to get talking anyway. So, nope. Close the door on your way out, thanks." I utter with a fake grin then turn half my attention to the documents in front of me.

I see her leave my office but before I even get to do something else, she comes back and walks towards me, placing a small paper bag on the table and a coffee beside it.

"One-time deal. Take it or leave it." Quinn smirks, taking the seat in front of me while clutching her own bagel and coffee before I even get to answer.

I contemplate it for a second or two but the fact that I haven't had a decent coffee for almost two weeks is a great, overpowering factor right now. Or maybe I just missed Quinn and all her nonsense. Oh, definitely the former.

"Fine. But you owe me half of your salary for all the work you left me and those heels of mine that you borrowed without my permission."

"Paid leave, sweetie. And I helped you pick out these heels so I have minimum rights to it." She counters.

"Whatever. I'll settle for a week of free coffee and breakfast from you."

"Sure. As long as we get steak for lunch later. Rachel's been trying to convert me into a full-on vegan for the past two weeks and I desperately tried to like it but my body just wants some meat, you know."

"That's what she said." I tease and get an eye roll instead. "And by the way, this doesn't mean that I'll speak on anything. This is just free breakfast."

"Then in that case, lemme do the low down for you and point out the freaking obvious. First, you're doing actual paperwork. I checked my pile and you've even done mine. And if there's anything I'm sure of, it's that one of the things you hate most is doing paperwork." She smirks. "Two, from what Kitty has told me, you've been working more than usual. Arriving extra early at work, which is admirable and evident since you're here this early, then leaving later than your normal 8pm. What? Can't sleep properly and when you do get to sleep, you need something to help you get preoccupied? Or wait, maybe almost 13 hours of work isn't enough for you." She shrugs while I'm just left to grit my teeth in annoyance.

"Three, from what you just said about George, I think you're trying to overcompensate with the whole thing and how you're still in love with Brittany. You've been spending more time with her lately and I think that proves it. I mean, come on. You invited her to my wedding out of the blue even though we've only met her twice. What are you trying to prove, huh?" She utters and seems finished with her speech.

"Do you practice the Dark Arts?" I say, a bit amused. "Let me just get out my wand, Harry Potter. Oh, wait! Avada Kedavra, get out of my face!"

Quinn sighs and takes a sip of her coffee before looking at me once again. "Come on, S. I'm serious about this. Georgina is one of the nicest people I've ever met. I seriously feel like I'm an evil being whenever she's around. So, please don't keep her on the hook if there's still something with you and Britt."

"You are evil and there's nothing going on with me and Britt, Q." I say with an exasperated tone. "I really like George contrary to your belief that I'm just using her to get over Britt or whatever it is that you're insinuating, okay? She's really great and I'm trying to work it out with her. I really am. Plus, you and Rachel were the ones who encouraged me to start dating since that time Britt said she won't-" I cut myself off, trying to get a hold of the right words to say. I focus my stare on her and take a sip of my coffee as I do so. "And what makes you think you know me and what I do that much anyway?"

She snorts and raises an eyebrow at me. "That has got to be one of the silliest questions you've ever asked me." She shakes her head in disbelief. "Baby, I've known you for 23 years-"

"22."

"I rounded it off, bitch." She quips and I smirk before she continues speaking. "And as I was saying before you rudely cut me off, I know you better than you know yourself. Well, of course not like Brittany, but you know what I'm getting at."

"No, I don't." I answer coyly.

"Do you really want me to lay it all on you again?"

"I'm sure you've always wanted to do that ever since I developed my hot body." I shrug and give her a wink which she brushes off by looking appalled.

"Oh yeah. My lifelong dream." She remarks sarcastically. "But really, Santana. What's going on with you and Brittany?"

I feel myself tense up and my forehead crease at the notion. "Was I speaking in a foreign language seconds ago? I said, there is nothing going on with me and her, okay? I told you, it's just work for us. We're adults, we're civil with each other. That's all over now, all in the past." I say, exasperatedly.

"See what happens now when someone goes for the direct approach with you?" She trains her stare at me and lets out a deep breath.

"Better than the shit you and Mami always pull off." I huff, munching on my breakfast in silence while trying to avoid her stare.

Before we even get to say anything else, Kitty shows up from the doorway. "I hate to interrupt but Maribel is asking for Quinn to come see her. Something about a client later? I'd go and find out more but I'm currently preparing for the meeting with Gilbert later." She says with a bored tone then turns to me with a faux smile.

"Oh, of course. I'll get on it. Thanks, Kitty." Quinn smiles just as Kitty nods and disappears again.

"Wait. What's that case?" I speak up, genuinely curious.

"Oh, it's an embezzlement case from what I heard. I still don't know much about it. You get second chair though, so you'll come meet the client with me later. No buts." She raises an eyebrow and I just shrug. "Oh yeah. You're also coming over on Thursday for dinner with Rachel, Brittany, and me. You owe my wife your presence." The 'wife' part is said with a big grin.

"I can't. I have a date with George then." I say with a dismissive tone.

"Or maybe it's because of Brittany." She grins devilishly.

I glare at her. "No. It has nothing to do with her. I really do have a dinner date with George that night after work."

"Then bring her."

"W-What?!" I exclaim a little too loud.

Quinn shrugs. "I said, bring her to dinner on Thursday."

A hundred tragic moments and instances involving George, the current girlfriend, and Brittany, the ex, cloud my mind. I mean, those two in the same table could spell disaster. I don't even know the exact details on how they met and how weird it would be when I see them actually talk. Let's not forget about the fact that I'm also kind of avoiding Brittany. I make up a plausible excuse in my mind to turn the She-Devil down before clearing my throat. "No can do. I haven't talked to George since I left her apartment this morning and we already made plans for a busy night then anyway."

The blonde nods and seems to have accepted my reason. "Yep. And that busy night includes having Italian with us at my place for dinner and a possible trip to the karaoke bar." She voices out with a smirk while I'm left to squint my eyes at her. "Oh that? Yeah, I called George just before I drove to work. Did you know she's not on call on Thursday until Friday morning? She seemed excited to have dinner too, just so you know. And also, before you get to say anything about Brittany, she's ecstatic to join us and is more than okay for you to come. In her own words, 'Sure, no big deal.' She insisted, S. Heavily at that."

 _She said that? Huh._ I huff in displeasure and shake my head in disbelief. There's no getting out of it anymore and I kind of secretly missed hanging out with her and the Hobbit too anyway. "Fine, you scheming bitch."

Quinn looks up at me again and dismisses the insult, downing a large amount of coffee before speaking. "Before I leave you, I want you to answer this." She pauses and I look up to meet her gaze. "Are you sure you don't have feelings for Brittany anymore?"

I hold off her glare and try to maintain the confidence I've been sporting for the past week. "I'm sure." I say in a nonchalant tone. She stares at me with a knowing look and even though I know what she's thinking, how she knows that I'm probably not telling her the whole truth, she lets it go anyway. I clear my throat and turn my attention on a random document for show. "I'm okay. I'm not even thinking about her. I've been all about work."

"You're really not thinking of Brittany?" She utters and I nod confidently. She stands up and approaches my table, grabbing a coffee mug I accidentally brought to work today along with the teaspoon, inches away from my left hand then holds it up for me to see with that knowing smirk. "Then why is your personal mug at home doing here? A little too absent-minded and preoccupied, aren't we?" She adds with a raised eyebrow and holds my stare for a second before settling it down again and walking away from me, leaving me in shambles and outright confusion.

* * *

After a quick word with my mother in making sure that everything is good to go under her scrutinizing eyes for the Gilbert case later and reminding me to work well with Brittany and Quinn on this case, Quinn finally called me to say that Elliot is in the lobby and will be on his way up in a while. Momentarily, we arrive in the glass walled conference room overlooking Manhattan on our floor and to my surprise, see Brittany already in her seat and reading something.

"Britt!" Quinn exclaims a little too loud, running towards Brittany who engulfs her in a big hug as well. I didn't miss the slight glance and smile Brittany gives me but nevertheless, I just look down and ignore her friendly gesture. They proceed to catch up over something with high pitch voices and big grins while I just settle myself silently on the seat next to Quinn who I've automatically assigned to sit in the middle. A little partition between Brittany and I won't hurt.

Briefly, Kitty announces her presence and the client's. We all turn to look at the door to see Elliot Gilbert, a fit, tall man in his early 30's, wearing a blue designer suit and brown shoes with his hair styled into spikes of some kind, grinning from ear to ear as he looks at us. I stand up and the two blondes who are talking about the honeymoon stop chatting as we all assume an automatic business persona.

"Santana, Quinn. It's nice to see you both again! I mean, I just saw you at the wedding but it's always a pleasure to see the both of you." Elliot calls out when he settles himself across the table from us, shaking hands with me first then with Quinn. "Oh, I'm sorry. I believe we haven't met. I'm Elliot Gilbert." He smiles and holds out a hand for Brittany, surprising the latter.

"O-Oh, hi. I'm Brittany Pierce." The blonde shakes his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Gilbert."

"Elliot is just fine." He replies, grinning then his expression instantly turns to that of recognition. "Oh my gosh, you're _the_ Brittany! The pleasure is all mine!"

I glance at Brittany and see her looking curious as hell. Just as she's about to interject and probably ask about that matter, I immediately cut in to avoid any awkward moments.

"S-So, uh… Shall we start?" I exclaim without making eye contact with anyone in particular.

"Of course." Elliot retorts, completely oblivious to my distress. Thankfully, we all take our seats and let go of the previous conversation. Kitty walks towards us and hands a few more documents to the other two before quietly settling herself on the far left side of the table, just beside Brittany, to take notes and whatnot.

"So, Elliot, what can we do for you exactly?" I speak up and relax against my seat.

"Well, we could start by proving that I was wrongfully terminated six months ago as CEO of the company I started and suing them back for it, add the fact that I'm now completely off the board as well and you can see my distress. They also made almost a billion dollars by using my ideas behind my back in which I have not even gotten a cent out of." He reiterates with a serious tone.

We all nod in understanding. I see Brittany lean forward and squint her eyes at him. "It says here that you were fired by the board because of your 'antics that are endangering the company'. May I ask how exactly that came to be?"

Elliot nods and crosses his legs, trying to recall for a second before speaking again. "I believe they were pertaining to my live performances and anything with relation to me being an artist and expressing myself on stage and out of it."

"Which is bull since that's how you became a famous singer and why Starchild Enterprises is lucrative. The fashion line alone is doing wonderful business." Quinn interjects.

"Exactly." Elliot gestures to Quinn in emphasis. "It came so sudden, you know. One day, I was having a good meeting with the board then literally the next, I was given a pink slip by one of them and told me that I've been unanimously voted off as CEO of my own company."

"What happened next?" I reply.

"I fought against it but to no avail. Within two weeks, I was off the board and completely out of the company. I approached Maribel about a case and that's how we got here. Also, last week, I found out about just how much the company really earned through that merger they transacted with another company-"

"I'm sorry. Did you just say merger?" I immediately cut her off and share a look with Brittany and Quinn who are also blanking on that part.

"Yeah. That's how they got almost a billion in revenue. I must have forgotten to tell you about that." He retorts with a regretful tone. "But yes, there was a merger and if had it been my way, I'd never agree to that. All they want is to use and smear the company's name and tear it into pieces from within."

"I see. Well then, that actually gives us a stronger case. Consolidating all the other ones." Quinn gives me a look then turns to Brittany, as if motioning her to continue with the thought.

"That's true." Brittany throws in, writing something on the notebook in front of her. "Can you tell us more about the merger?"

"Sure. I believe it's Dolloway International that the company had the merger with."

"Wait. Like, June Dolloway?" Brittany asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, one and the same." He pauses then turns his attention on Brittany. "She's some kind of famous socialite who produces a bunch of movies and plays in Broadway. Powerful and all that jazz, if you know what I mean. You know her?"

"I may have heard her name once or twice from my grandmother."

Elliot holds up a finger and smiles. "Bonnie Pierce, right?" He adds and Brittany nods. "I love your grandmother, she's wonderful! She gave me the idea for one of my collections."

Before they amuse themselves and Elliot gets off topic like he always does, I cut in. "So, is there anything else you should tell us before we go on with the case and call their lawyers?"

He thinks about it for a moment before shaking his head. "I believe that's about it. What can you suggest we do? I mean, you're my lawyer again, right?" He adds with a grin directed at me and I nod once, returning the smile. Although I didn't miss the way Brittany looked curiously at me.

"Of course. My co-associates and our intern will help me in this case. Rest assured that you're in good hands." I say simply. "Well, if there's nothing else, then we'll contact them and proceed with a deposition to get the case up and running. I don't care if this goes to trial, we'll make sure to do our best and win this one."

"Wonderful. I trust you." He utters, giving me a look of confidence.

"Thank you." I reply with a smile and lean forward. "Now, let's talk about your demands and please, let's not give them any mercy." I say with a smirk which he returns almost instantly.

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV -**

 ** _2 years and 5 months ago_**

 _I'm dead tired._

 _I haven't slept for more than 4 hours for the past week or so and I can't remember if I ate dinner already. For the past four months I've been here, I think I lost a few pounds without doing anything or maybe it's the stress of it all. It's been difficult as hell but I know I can still do this. It's been hard getting the company sector here off the ground but with Mrs. Jones help, I know that at least we're making a little progress._

 _I miss Santana so much. We haven't really gone long for more than a week apart so being away from each other this much is taking a toll on us. It could be the distance, stress, or probably the workload but in a way, it all adds up in making it difficult for us. The usual constant talking moments we have whenever we can take a step back or have a minute to spare are slowly dwindling since our escalating work load prevents us from doing so. Sometimes, when we tend to call each other through FaceTime, the other isn't entirely available and it goes unanswered. We try to encourage each other to go out and socialize but most of the time, we just either talk or if we can, catch some much needed sleep. We've visited each other a few times now but as the months go by, it's been getting absolutely hard to make time._

 _It's 2 in the morning now. I'm still in the office like most days around this time, going through a few documents and at the same time waiting for Santana to finish up a meeting with a potential big name client. We have a 5 hour time difference so during around this time, it's either I wait for her to finish since I'm still up or she wakes up in the middle of the night and we talk and catch up before I go to work._

 _I just got back to my seat after getting a cup of tea when Santana's picture shows up on my computer. I smile with relief and within seconds of answering it, Santana's face lights up my screen. Instantly, I see her do that tight-lipped smile I'm so fond of._

 _"Hey, Britt!" She exclaims excitedly, leaning forward._

 _"Hey, San. You sound very excited, what's up?" I reply, setting aside all the work documents in front of me._

 _"Can't I just be happy to see you?" She replies, her gaze on the screen slightly darting downward._

 _"Are you checking out my boobs?" I look down and see my blouse slightly open, showing a little cleavage._

 _"No, babe. I was talking to them."_

 _"Of course you are." I chuckle and perch my head on my hand. It has been awhile. The last time we had sex was when I dropped by New York three weeks ago for a few days. Boy, did we go at it. "So, how's your day?"_

 _She grins widely, the kind wherein she has something exciting to say and is trying to hold back on spilling out the news too early. "Well, something happened at work today." She trails off and I look at her quizzically with a slight smile on my face. "I just signed my first big client!" She spews it out so fast I almost barely heard it._

 _"Oh my god, babe! That's wonderful! Who is it?"_

 _"Elliot Gilbert."_

 _My mouth opens widely at her words. "Woah, Starchild?! Wow!"_

 _"I know, right?! I can't believe one of the most famous celebrities in the world signed with me! I mean, I'm just a Rookie Associate! Can you believe it?"_

 _"He'd be crazy not to, San. You're amazing! You deserve it more than anyone else."_

 _Santana blushes and bites her lip. "Thanks, baby."_

 _"Aren't you going to celebrate with Quinn and Rachel tonight?"_

 _"Nah, maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I'd prefer to spend time with you right now." She smiles and I do too. "How about you? How was your day?"_

 _"The usual. Work. Meetings. More work. One of the executives had their birthday today so I got to eat cake but other than that, nothing exciting." I chuckle and hold up a random document beside me for her to see._

 _"What are you still doing at work, Britt? I thought we talked about not staying too late in our offices?"_

 _I sigh deeply. "I know, baby. But I'm falling a bit behind with everything and I need to see what other stuff I need to work on too."_

 _"I see. But maybe you could call it a night? It's technically Thursday there now. Please, B. For me?"_

 _I glance at the big pile of papers on my right and back at her, flashing a small smile while I'm at it. "Okay."_

 _"Cool. So, are you still flying here this weekend? It's been almost a month and I just can't wait to see you! We have to celebrate, babe. There's this new restaurant a couple of blocks away and I heard that it's pretty awesome. Though we can always stay in and watch a bunch of movies then cuddle and-" She pauses and glances downward again to presumably stare at my breasts. "Yeah, I vote for a quite night in." She remarks happily._

 _I bite my lip and think about how I'll break it to her but then again there's no other way to say it. "No, San. I-I can't. I have to be in Dublin for a conference this weekend. They just informed me this afternoon. I'm sorry."_

 _I see her face fall and the disappointment washing on her face. "Oh."_

 _"I-I'm really sorry, baby. B-But I'll try to go there the week after-"_

 _"No, B. It's okay. I won't be here next weekend since I'm going to Boston with Mami and Quinn for a scheduled two-day deposition." She mutters in a defeated tone._

 _I rub my temple and just nod. Why does this have to be so goddamn hard? "Hey, it's just one more week, okay? I promise I'll be there the weekend after your deposition. We'll try that new restaurant or maybe stay in, whatever it is you want, okay? Don't be sad."_

 _I see Santana sigh deeply, forcing a small smile while she's at it. "I know, Britt. I just- I just miss you so much."_

 _"I miss you too, San. It's going to be worth it when I get there, I promise." I reply and this time, she genuinely smiles at my statement. "Now, tell me everything that happened with Starchild. Don't spare any details, okay? And I want to know who does his eyebrows too." I add with a grin. She laughs and suddenly, everything is right in the world again for me._

* * *

 _ **Present day**_

"And this is kind of weird since I don't even like, work out that much but my biceps are just so ripped, you know." Mr. Random Junior Associate tells me smugly, subtly trying to flex even though I won't see it anyway. I sigh and just try to be polite in pretending to listen at whatever it is he's been going about for the past minute.

I don't even know how it came to be. One minute, I was minding my own business after the meeting then the next one, this douche is right in front of me "welcoming" me to the firm. It's been like this for the past week and even though I'm trying to be nice to them or tell them upfront that I'm busy, not really interested, or gay, they just keep on bugging me. Thankfully, someone comes in just before I get to tell this guy to leave my office.

"Hey, Britt." Quinn exclaims, grinning widely as she walks towards my table.

Upon hearing Quinn's voice, the Associate looks behind him and immediately has this scared look on his face as if someone just took the happiness away from him. When Quinn does get to the spot beside him, she just looks back and raises an eyebrow before saying, "Get out" in the calmest tone anyone could possibly say. Although coming from Quinn, it sounds like the last sweet words you'll hear before you die. Suffice to say, the associate scurries away as fast as he can.

I chuckle and just shake my head in amusement which she returns by shrugging. "I should have you around here more often to do that."

"How 'often' are we talking about?" Quinn utters with a smirk and takes a seat on the left lounge chair in front of my table.

"Let's see," I trail off and open a drawer from the right side bottom of my table. "for the past week, I've gotten one scissors, three Sharpies, two staplers, and four of our own office pens. Basically, I'm Staples right now, Lopez Hayward branch." I jest and she laughs.

"Gosh, this is how they hit on people now? I mean, if you're gonna hit on someone you could at least give them a pen you bought, right?" Quinn retorts. "I guess they'll try their best to woo you since you're the new kid from the block. Don't worry about it though, I'll tell Kitty to spread that you're tight with me and Santana and they won't even dare to look at you."

I shake my head in amusement and relax against my seat. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just catching up with everyone." She smiles and leans against her seat as well. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. Still trying to get the hang of things and the lack of sleep but yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good to hear, Britt. Though I'm sure that will change for the worse soon with new clients coming in and oh, the initiation trials is coming up too. That's exciting!"

"Yeah, I'll be a great spectator on that one-" I utter but get immediately cut off by her excitement.

"Did you get to hang with Santana?"

My eyes widen, a little taken aback for no apparent reason. "W-Well, we've been working together for the past week. Like apart. But you know, working together. I- Yeah. We worked late at night last Friday and it's okay. It's f-fine." I ramble nervously and try to avoid making eye contact.

She smirks and pretends that it's not a big deal. "I see. Did you have fun with her?"

"F-Fun?"

"Yeah. Fun. I mean, it's only been you two for a week. It can't be all that dull."

"Oh. I-I guess it's been okay. We're talking, so it's good." I clear my throat and try to redeem my calm but she cuts me off before I open up a new topic.

"Really? What did you guys talk about?"

"W-Well, I-I uhmm… We just talked mostly about work and a tiny bit about George." I trail off while she just motions for me to continue. "Nothing much, really. I found out how long she and George have been dating so far, that's about it."

"And then?" She follows eagerly, literally on the edge of her seat. I blink a few times and sigh in defeat.

"It looks like she's happy with her. So, I'm happy for Santana." I reply through the lump in my throat.

"Are you really?" Quinn retorts with a knowing look. "I mean, you probably are but with the way you said that, it's almost like you regret it."

"Wha-"

"What happened to your finger?!" She almost shouts, pointing to my hand and I jump a little in surprise.

"Oh, this. I accidentally cut my finger while I was cooking. Funny you mentioned it, George was the doctor who stitched it up." I say with a smile. She squints her eyes at me and visibly looks like she has a dozen questions clouding her mind right now. But ultimately, she lets it go while I clear my throat. "Anyway, what was it you were going on about earlier?"

She looks up for a second as if to remember it then looks back at me. "Oh, I also came here to invite you for dinner at our place on Thursday."

"D-Dinner?"

"Yep. It's the third and mostly last main meal of the day taken during the evening." She jests in all her cheesiness, looking very amused with her own joke. "But yeah, dinner."

"U-Uhmm… Who's coming?" I ask, even though I'm sure I know the answer but it can't hurt to hear it anyway.

"Me, Rachel, You, and Santana."

"Oh." I reply simply and think about a good answer to the invitation. I haven't bonded with Rachel nor Quinn in a while and I'm honestly kind of lonely since I just got back from London. So, maybe I should say yes.

Quinn smirks at me. "Come on now, Britt. Rachel's not going to be amused with me if you reject the invitation. She's been going on about you for the past few days and how excited she is to have an overnight with you like you talked about over the phone, catching up and shit."

I chuckle, fully knowing how true that statement is. "Fine. I'll come to dinner."

"Great! We're having Italian. Don't worry, I'll make sure there's meat and great food. Lots of it with how much of a big foodie you are."

I smile at her and a thought suddenly pops in my head. "I-Is Santana okay with it though?"

"Of course. She insisted to invite you, actually. In her words, 'Sure, no big deal'." She utters with a grin but is more like a smirk.

 _She said that? Wow, she must be really okay with having me around like that._ My head turns to the side as I blink a few times trying to process that. I'm actually a little glad if that's the case since it means she's keeping her promise of starting over as friends again even if her attitude a while ago suggested otherwise. Maybe it was the lack of coffee on her part, I guess. But I'm really mostly glad I'll get to interact with her again.

"Cool. I'll be there then." I say with a genuine smile.

"Cool. You might want to bring Grams. George might come with us, I'm not sure. Then if we all have great fun, we could go to a karaoke bar or something."

"Wha- I-" I speak up but get immediately cut off by her.

"Oh, by the way, you're second chair on this case Maribel gave to me. It's an embezzlement case. We're meeting the client later at the conference room." She glances at her watch then towards me again. "In about half an hour, actually."

"Okay. But about the dinner-"

"Yeah, I'm excited too. See you later at lunch, Britt! I'm thinking steak." She exclaims in excitement and stands up. Before I get to say anything else, she starts to walk away, leaving me gaping in my seat.

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

I'm a little bit hungry with everything that's happened this morning. But before I get to have that, Quinn had to drag me into meeting this client. I guess it's one way to pass by the time and subtly avoid Brittany. And not think about her.

So, here I am, sitting in the conference room and waiting for the client who'll be arriving any minute now, all these thoughts on my mind and getting calmer by the minute being alone here. Well, I was until I look to my right and see Brittany about to enter this goddamn room.

"Hi." She utters just as she enters with a questioning look. She walks towards the seat beside me, placing her things on the long table while I'm sporting pure confusion on my face. Thankfully, I'm not the only one who seems to be stumped by the situation. "What are you doing here, San?"

"I think I should be the one to ask you that." I answer with an unsure tone, standing up from my seat and turning to face her.

"Quinn told me I'm meeting a client with her, that I'm second chair on an embezzlement case?"

"That's what she told me as well." I retort and we're left to stare at each other for a few seconds before we finally put the pieces together. Goddamn Quinn. Before we finally get to react properly and adjust to the situation though, a small, redhead woman with a frail frame and anime looking eyes wearing a green dress enters the conference room.

"Hi." She exclaims with a smile and settles herself across from us. "Am I late?"

It takes us a few seconds before we do anything. "Not at all, Miss Pillsbury." Brittany snaps out of it and holds out a hand which the client shakes. "I'm Brittany Pierce and this is-" She says before I cut her off by doing the same.

"Santana Lopez."

"It's nice to meet both of you. Quinn and Maribel told me you two are the best attorneys who can help me in this case."

I see Brittany bite her lip and raise both eyebrows in a little surprise. "U-Us two?"

"Yes. You two are Maribel's associates, right?"

"Y-Yeah. We are." I chime in and glance at the blonde before looking back at our client who genuinely looks puzzled and uneasy.

"Is everything okay, ladies? They did fill you in about this or I'm the one mistaken?"

Brittany seems just about to answer in the affirmative and try to get on with the little show but I decide to beat her into it.

"Everything's good. And she did fill us in." I utter with a grin, trying to front. "Please take a seat." I add and the client does so while Brittany and I slowly take a seat next to each other, trying to lessen the awkwardness.

"S-So, Miss Pillsbury-" Brittany trails off.

"Please call me Emma." She replies with a small smile.

"Emma." The blonde repeats with a courteous tone. "Quinn filled us in but we're hoping you could tell us about it from your point of view."

"Of course." Emma retorts before clearing her throat. "I've been running my non-profit organization, Helping Hands, for five years now with our main goal of providing homes to homeless families and providing jobs for them as well as helping less-fortunate children get off the streets and into schools. So far, we've helped millions get back on their feet and countless more on the way of having a better life." She pauses. "But just last month, I've noticed in our books that we seemed to have lost a total of 20 million dollars for the past five months. The money is supposed to be allotted for creating hundreds of homes in a compound located in New Haven." She adds with a regretful tone while sliding us two gray folders.

I grab mine and start to survey the document to see that a total of more or less 20 million dollars are indeed missing. First, it was just hundreds of thousands and as weeks went on, the sum had gotten significantly bigger until it can be no longer ignored or covered up.

"Who do you think did it?" Brittany speaks up for the both of us.

"It's the accounting firm that's handling our books, Del Monico Accounting." She almost whispers. "There's no other entity who can do it since they are the only ones aside from me and the board to know all the ins and outs of our money."

"How did you manage to figure it out, Emma? And how come you only notice it just last month?" I chime in and give her a quick glance. A figure from my right catches my attention and I see Quinn standing just a few feet away from the glass door, smirking and gesturing towards me with two thumbs up. I grit my teeth but nonetheless, turn my attention back on the client.

"We've only gotten around into buying the lot for the compound a few months ago and after we've settled with how much it will cost us, we finally decided to shell out the money with the assistance of the accounting firm. And that's when they told me that we don't have enough funds for it. I was a little surprised of course since millions have been donated from all over the world and the same accounting firm told us that we had the money to fund the project not less than half a year ago." She reasons out and sighs deeply. "It was only when I had the books double-checked by an independent consultant that we figured out little by little, money has been stolen from the foundation which is inconspicuously replaced by pledges that never really came through which is why I've never noticed it until last month."

Brittany nods at the statement. "I see. I understand that you think it's Del Monico Accounting who stole the money but do you have anything to support your assumption?"

"I do, actually." She replies while taking out a single folder then sliding it towards us. Brittany and I reach for it at the same time, with her grazing her hand on mine for a second and a moment of awkwardness erupts between us as we motion for the other to take it. To prevent stalling or whatever, Brittany just grabs the file and hands it to me, surprising me by her action but nevertheless, I look into it.

"Emma, I've got to ask, what does it mean for the foundation to not get back the money lost and if we're going to sue them, what are your demands?" Brittany inquires.

"I just want the money back and for whoever is responsible for this to account for stealing from the people who need it the most." She pauses. "The foundation is going to bleed and if this fails, we'll have to take the organization down and millions of families won't get the help they so need."

I see Brittany pursing lips just as I hand the file for her to survey it for details.

"Miss Pillsbury, the so-called proof doesn't show that Del Monico Accounting was the one responsible for the crime. There's only the matter of the private investigator you hired and the independent consultant who double-checked it. It's not strong enough to hold up for a settlement or even a trial. It only shows the money missing from your foundation and disappearing out of thin air. We'll have to dig deeper into this if we're going through the whole case. You'll need to give us a few days to do everything we can to find out if Del Monico is indeed accountable for the embezzlement." I speak up.

"I understand. Whoever monster did this embezzled money from people who have no homes and children littering in the streets. These are heartless people." She utters in a hard tone. "Can I trust the both of you to help the foundation?"

Brittany puts the folder down and turns her attention back on the client. "This will take a little time, Emma. But we'll do everything in our power to get the money back."

"Brittany's expertise is financial crime and I specialize in litigation and settlements. Trust in us and we'll win this case. We'll do whatever it takes." I utter with confidence just as we both stand up and bid the client goodbye. For a long moment, we don't speak as we try to gauge how to approach the situation.

Before we get to say anything, Quinn sneaks her head in the conference room with Kitty, all smiles and shit as if nothing happened. "About time for lunch ladies. I have a reservation at the Strip. I missed steak so no judging." She exclaims, giving a quick wink towards my way then saying something about calling her wife and getting a move on in fixing our stuff so we can finally eat.

"Y-Yeah. W-What she said." I utter softly and get all my things from the table. Before she gets to say anything else, I leave the room and her completely high and dry.

* * *

 **I love getting reviews, no matter the length. They also help with the motivation to write ;)**


	7. Taming of the Shrewd

**\- Brittany's POV -**

 _You can do this, Britt. You can do this._

I take a really deep breath and finally alight from the town car where I've been contemplating life and death for the past ten minutes in front of what used to be my apartment building. Well, it's still _her_ apartment building.

I walk the few steps and to my surprise, the doorman smiles at me as if he remembers me from years ago. So does the receptionist in the lobby who even greets me and lets me in easily without much fuss, maybe Quinn or Rachel told them. Or then again, maybe Grams did since the company, technically she, owns this luxurious building anyway and the whole block or ten.

I'm a little late for the said dinner since a meeting with a potential new client I'm trying to close ran a bit late. Looking at my watch, I'm about almost an hour late which is more than enough time for me to think about whether or not I should go to the dinner at all when they're all probably done already. I even called Quinn to say that I won't be able to come after all. It wasn't until Grams called me halfway to their dinner to tell me that her driver is on his way to pick me up did I finally nudge in my room and started to get ready. In her words, "Britty, come socialize or just get drunk" before hanging up on me.

Thing is, I'm not sure how to feel about the whole thing. For a reason, I know Quinn is testing us if we'll come to this dinner or maybe that's just a feeling. But I guess it would have been meaner not to invite me since they're my friends. How the hell does one act around their ex and the one who replaced you anyway? Being around Santana in the firm for almost 14 hours these past few days is a little nerve-wracking enough. Add the fact that I'm sure now more than ever that she really is trying to avoid me and go the extra mile to not run into me. If I'm going to be honest, I'm a little disappointed of her actions since she promised me that we'll try a shot at being friends but seeing how she's acted for the past few days, it's on the contrary. Even Quinn and Kitty are being used as human shields. However, I really can't blame her, you know. It's hard for me too not just because of the feelings thing but because of everyone around us who are not really being subtle at all about their actions of bringing Santana and I together. It's weird and I think one of these days I'd have to tell them to back off since it's getting kind of too pushy. Anyway, this friendship thing with your ex sucks.

The elevator stops at the designated floor and I'm taken off my thoughts. I find myself staring at two brown, oak doors facing each other, the only apartments on this floor. The left one, Rachel and Quinn's and the right door, Santana's apartment. Well, it used to be ours but I guess that argument has been obsolete for two years now.

I fix my light blue sundress and run my hands through my hair before walking towards the newlyweds' door. I lightly knock on it and within a few seconds, the door opens to unveil Rachel, all smiles and basically with a spring on her step, instantly pulling me into a huge hug.

"Britt! You're finally here!" She exclaims a little too loud in excitement and I just chuckle, embracing her tight as well.

"Hey, Rach! I missed you!" I say with a chirpy tone as soon as we pull apart and I fully enter the place, shutting the door behind me. Before I get to say more, Quinn's voice calls out from somewhere in their apartment.

"Keep in your pants, ladies!" Quinn declares from the dining table with a big smile on her face that we return by laughing lightly. "Glad you're here, Britt. What took you so long? We thought you weren't coming."

"Oh, just some work stuff that dragged on."

Quinn nods and walks towards me just as Rachel excuses herself to get something from the kitchen. I glance over to the dining table and see that they're almost finished eating dinner already. On the left side of the table, I see Grams, clutching a glass of red wine and is in the process of filling one which I presume is mine. What's missing from my sight is Santana and George which is a little weird since I thought they'd be here. Maybe Quinn was playing mind games with us again? Although I see what's left on the table are two plates with half-eaten food and two glasses of half full wine glasses.

I lay down my things on their couch and survey their apartment, just looking out for any change in the room. It's a huge apartment overlooking the Upper East Side with a motif of mostly white and light colors, even the kitchen has the same design. It used to have one huge bedroom only but since then, it has been renovated to include another one. From what I can see, the home office is still there, the upright piano is exchanged with a grand piano, and what used to be their black couch is now swapped with a white one.

"Hey, everything all right?" Quinn mutters with a small smile on her face when she reaches my spot.

"Mmm… Yeah. What's up?"

"Nothing. You just said you weren't going to come. I mean, it just dawned on me that it was kind of rude for me to invite you, knowing how you and Santana have been kind of… you know." She utters with an uneasy tone.

"Kind of what?" I answer curiously. She just nods with the same hesitant look and after a second or two, I get what she's talking about. "Oh!" I declare and just nod awkwardly. "Nah, it's fine. I was really looking forward to hanging out with you guys. Plus, Santana and I agreed to try our hand at friendship. It's really fine." I wave a hand in disregard while chucking nervously, pushing back the urge to ask where the two are.

Quinn seems to think it over by staring at me as if to decode my statement. "If you say so."

I smile back and we let it go. Quinn gets called by Rachel to help with carrying the other dessert while I'm literally ordered to sit tight and help myself to the food since I'm a 'guest'. I take the seat beside Grams which would make the seating arrangement like this: From the top of the dining table is Quinn, to her right sits Rachel followed by two empty seats which makes me sit across a half-eaten plate, then to my right sits Grams, and finally Quinn again. Upon sitting, my eyes wander around trying to find a clue to answer the questions in my head while Grams and Rachel stare at me with curiosity and amusement, awkwardness and tension in place, before I take a long gulp of the water in front of me.

"Dear grandchild, a little thirsty, aren't we?" Grams utters and flashes me an amused look.

"Y-Yeah. Little bit."

"Here, have some more." My grandmother replies, sliding the wine glass she was filling a while ago towards me while sporting a wicked grin.

I hesitantly take more sips than usual before sighing deeply and finally opening up the topic. "S-So, I thought dinner was with e-everyone?"

"Oh." Rachel's eyebrows raise and she sneaks a glance at Grams.

"They left about fifteen minutes ago." Grams interjects with a small smile.

"Oh, really? Why?" I reply, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Because…" Quinn trails off, coming back to the table carrying what seems to be blueberry pie, taking a seat and turns toward me. "they got into a fight."

My eyes squint at her just as food is being served on my plate by Grams. "L-Like a big fight?"

"Huge." Grams adds quickly.

"Well, turns out George didn't know about you and Santana being engaged before so that was a bit of surprise for her..." Rachel shrugs.

"And unsurprisingly, George got a little upset that Santana hid it from her..." Quinn continues.

"We didn't know that English Woman didn't know about the engagement. Then they got into an argument about 'unfinished business'," Grams quips while making air quotes with her hands. "and how George is being dragged into it then something about Santana telling her that she's too perfect and it's too good to be true. English Woman even went on this thing about her having an affair with a married lady doctor before when she was still an intern. Something about being wild a few years ago before her grandfather died. Woot! Some intense shit, Britty." Grams adds with a chuckle.

"Anyway," Quinn clears her throat and flashes a look at Grams. "And just as we're all about to disappear from all the awkwardness and tension in the table, George gets called because of some accident thing downtown which thankfully, put an end to the fight."

I blink a couple of times to try and catch up with everything that's been said so far. _They had a fight over me? Well, not exactly but you get the point._ I bite my lip, honestly trying to hold back from smiling for an unknown cause, and take a generous sip of my wine. "S-So, where's Santana now?"

"I'm not sure. We got into a little spat of our own then she decided to call it a night. She really wasn't in the mood after that. I was also told to 'back the fuck off' by her which I admit I deserved so I'm gonna shut up about it from now on." Quinn comments with a nonchalant tone.

I go back to eating my dinner in silence for the next few minutes. I'm not exactly sure what to think since I feel a little guilty of being part of the reason why they're fighting or something along those lines. Maybe I should have said something to George while I still had the chance? Wait. Nope, it wasn't in my place. But hey, and this is shooting for the stars, are they breaking up now? Does it mean that- Maybe we have a chance- No. I breathe deeply through my mouth and get a hold of myself and the thoughts brewing in my mind once again.

They stay silent for a few seconds more and nod in unison thereafter. We all seem to let go of the topic before Grams voices out again after a few minutes. "So, how about them karaoke?" She exclaims with an indistinguishable accent, trying to sound young and hip. "I gots to get my singing on!"

* * *

I'm a huge mess right now.

I don't exactly remember what I've been doing for the past hour or so except for drinking too many shots than I can care to count which kind of helped me belt out "All out of love" and "Where do broken hearts go" on stage, singing solo with all my goddamn broken heart with maybe a few tears to boot. No judging. I was so freaking drunk that I'm sure I talked to the microphone at one point.

I don't really remember everything but after drinking so much, the others finally put a stop to it and call it a night since it's almost midnight anyway. I'm catching a ride with Quinn and Rachel, something about letting me stay for the night and making sure I get to work the next morning for a meeting I don't remember what for. I'm wasted as hell right now, seriously. I even imagined Santana back at the karaoke bar while I was talking to this girl who bought me a drink but was a little too pushy for my liking. Or maybe the problem was me. Darn it.

"Hey, Rachy. I have a question f-for you." I drunkenly slur with a hiccup. I'm settling in their guest bedroom and being tucked in by Rachel right now.

"No, Britt. You're not allowed to do anymore cartwheels after you bumped into that old man down the street and almost killed him a while ago." She retorts and I grin like a maniac at the memory.

"No, no! This is about George." I trail off, trying hard to remember my thoughts. "What does she have that I don't? I mean, I know she's a doctor, she's really pretty, funny even. But l'm kind of all that too right? Just you know, a lawyer. Lawyers are hot!"

"You're wonderful, Britt. And you should go to sleep now if you still want to make it to work in a few hours." Rachel mutters with a soft tone while handing me the glass of water by the bedside table.

"Oh, oh! I know why Santana's so into her!" I exclaim a little too loud and try to sit up from the bed while grabbing the glass. "It's the accent! Everything is better with an accent." I empty out the water and raise the glass in emphasis to Rachel. "Water. Glass. Water in a glass. Gummi Feet." I say, imitating a British accent then turning to the brunette. "See, Rachy? It makes me sound so sophisticated! I wish everyone in the world has an accent, it's so sexy! That would be awesome!"

Rachel laughs at my statement and gestures for me to lie on the bed again. "Okay, Hermoine Granger. Time to sleep. Let's practice spells later at breakfast." She adds and kisses me on the forehead before walking towards the door.

"It's 'LeviOsa', not 'LeviosAR'!"

"Goodnight, Britt." She chuckles then turns the lights off.

I nod and grin to myself like an idiot, completely wiped and out of it. I slowly feel the sleep creeping up when I suddenly find the urge to get out of bed for no apparent reason. I forego putting on shoes as well as fixing my hair and stealthily – _drunkenly_ – exit the room, evading Quinn and Rachel who are talking about something in the kitchen with their back towards me as I walk to the front door. I disregard closing the door behind me then tiptoe the few steps to the door across the floor.

I sigh deeply, hiccupping in the process. I raise my hand and knock lightly three times. I hear footsteps and grunting from the other side and within a few seconds, the door opens to unveil Santana, dressed in a big white shirt and small shorts, looking back at me curiously.

"Britt? Are you drunk?" She voices out while squinting her eyes.

"Santana!" I shout a little too loud at the plant beside her or maybe to her face. I'm not entirely sure. "Who do you think you are?!"

Her forehead creases just as she crosses her arms to give me a better look. "Excuse me?"

"Y-You-" I stutter, making up a concrete thought in my head. "You can't go around parading that you're in a relationship around me! We used to be together! I have feelings too and you're being unfair!"

She sighs deeply and seemingly holds back on speaking her mind. "Britt, you're drunk and we have work tomorrow. Come on, let me help you back-"

"No!" I exclaim and it takes her aback. "I can't hold back on this anymore." I pause to hold back on throwing up and try to maintain my balance while I feel my sight slowly blacking out bit by bit. "San, I'm still in lo-"

I see her looking worried and slowly moving towards me while holding out both arms. "Oh, shit."

The last thing I heard before fainting is someone cursing from the other side of the floor.

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

 ** _2 years and 3 months ago_**

 _There's a certain dissonance in my career and romantic life right now._

 _For one, my career is taking off like a freaking rocket. I just signed my first major client last month and since then, I've been able to sign big names left and right. Winning settlements and beating everyone who gets in my way. Well, Quinn and I. I'm loving how we're like this Legal Duo who just destroys everyone and everything on our paths. I think we're even slowly making a name for myself in the New York scene and most importantly, in the firm. Because well, I don't want to be known as the Lopez Kid forever._

 _But then. Things aren't going as smoothly with Brittany._

 _It's funny how both of our careers are slowly starting to soar but at the same time, our relationship is starting to crumble. She and I- Well. It's complicated right now. I haven't seen her for almost two months. We try to talk as much as we can but with our busy schedules, late nights in the office, and just the general premise of stress and the distance together, ugh. Shit's too hard right now. Oh god, we've even started to fight now about the simplest of things which is something we almost never do. Sure, we have our disagreements but it's nothing that we make a big deal out of._

 _I guess the one thing we don't really fight about is trust. I mean, that's probably an issue for most couples but not for us, it's like a no-brainer of some kind. Yeah, we get a little jealous when one of us mentions someone the other has been working with or a new friend we're not familiar of but then again, it usually stems from the fact that we're jealous because we can't spend time in person like whoever the fuck that is._

 _I've always thought that our relationship would be a good exception to the whole long distance curse but dammit it, it really is freaking difficult. Like usually when we do have those rare fights and seldom disagreements, a little sweet talking and some lady kisses would usually make it all right with us again. But shit, it's something you can't really pull off when the other person is thousands of miles away from you. It fucking sucks and I fucking hate it!_

 _I haven't talked to Britt since last night and even that was short-lived since she had to fly to Hong Kong for some business thingy. So, while I was waiting for a call or text or jus anything from her before I went to work today, I got to thinking about something. I've actually been thinking about it for the past few days. Like in the vein of moving to London to be with her. I know she doesn't want me to because my life really is here in New York and with my career growing like this, it's not really the most ideal of decisions right now. I actually made a list of pros and cons about it and even though there's at least three cons of this newly hatched plan, there's one pro that trumps them: Brittany._

 _And so coming into work today, I think about whether or not I should open the topic to Mother and Quinn right now while waiting for our client who'll be here any minute. Surely they'll understand, right?_

 _"Mami?" I almost whisper. She doesn't look up and just hums as if to signal me to continue. "There's something I've been thinking about."_

 _"You and Quinn aren't getting secretaries, Mija. We've talked about this. Associates don't get secretaries." She replies nonchalantly with her attention still on the document in front her while Quinn flashes me a playful pout from Mami's right side._

 _"It's not about that." I sigh and bite my lip. "I'm thinking of moving to London."_

 _Mother doesn't react. Or better yet, she doesn't show it. Instead, she just tilts her head to the left side before giving me a curious look. From beside her, I see Quinn has the same reaction._

 _"For a while or for good?" Mother replies with an emotionless tone._

 _I stop for a second to glance on the floor then back at her. "For as long as Brittany will be there."_

 _Mother holds my gaze for a few seconds and it honestly scared the crap out of me a little because when she does that, it usually means I said something that didn't really please her ears. Either that or she thinks it's a bad idea and is trying to think of the right words to say to turn me down. Anyway, she looks down again and closes the folder in front of her._

 _"Have you talked to Brittany about that?" She utters as I swallow the lump in my throat and shake my head slowly. She nods once in reply and leans back against her chair. "I don't have a say in that, Mija. You're an adult now, so it's up to you."_

 _"I know, Mother. But what do you think about it?"_

 _"As your mother or as your boss?" She retorts with an icy tone. I shrug at the statement and she thinks about it for a moment before replying. "As your Mother, I'd tell you to think about it more thoroughly. Are you willing to sacrifice your life here and move to another continent like Brittany did? If you can still wait for Brittany to come back, then why not just stay? If so, then go for it."_

 _I nod in understanding. "And as my boss?"_

 _"I don't think it's a good idea." She trails off. "I just lost Brittany and we're in the middle of a huge trial with the embezzler in their company so I'll need all the help we can get. Besides, you can't just leave those new clients you signed to our firm with all those negotiations you're handling and surely, you can't abandon Quinn and I here with everything that's on our plate right now and during a time we need you more than ever." She voices out with a stern tone._

 _I bite my lip so hard I'm half sure it's bleeding right now. I know it's not really the most ideal option but Mami's right, I really can't abandon them. But telling me something I shouldn't do sometimes works the opposite way for me. I glance at Quinn and see her staring at me with a look of pity. I nod to make them know that I understand the situation just as the client comes through the door._

* * *

 ** _Present day_**

Aside from half the vegan stuff on the table, dinner's been going great so far. Grams is her usual sassy self catching up about rumors and stuff with Rachel. Quinn and George talking about dogs and how to care for them. And here I am, eating to my heart's contents while subtly wondering why Brittany's not here. Maybe she really wasn't cool about being around each other after all.

Speaking of that, I've been thinking about a few life and love decisions for the past few days. But one that trumps them all is that maybe I should break up with George? Yep, I said it. I've deliberated lots of stuff these past few days and the thought of continuing my relationship is unfair to her, especially now that I'm confused with all my feelings and shit. I honestly really like her and I do want to give it a chance but there's just this off feeling whenever I'm with her. And yeah, I need to tell her the full details of my past with Brittany. I just need to have some good timing to go through my plan.

"Hey, you okay?" George speaks up beside me.

I'm pulled out off my thoughts and turn my attention towards her. "Y-Yeah. What's up?"

"Quinn and I are just talking about dog breeds and whether or not they should adopt or get a new one. What do you think?"

I glance at Quinn and raise an eyebrow. "You do know that George isn't a vet, right?"

Quinn rolls her eyes at me. "Unless that's what she does on her free time after those long ass shifts in the hospital then yeah."

"What happened to you, my friend? It's as if you and Berry's lame sense of humor merged into one."

I see that she's about to reply but Grams cuts us off. "So, English Woman," She trails off and George turns to look at the old woman with a little surprise. "What kind of doctor are you?"

"Oh, I'm a pediatric surgeon. I'm currently doing my residency." She replies courteously with a smile.

"She just moved here a few months ago to complete her residency." I chime in.

"Look at you, you're like a British Angel sent from heaven." Grams comments. "Although I'm pretty sure that's what a few of the Victoria's Angels go by another name for."

George chuckles at the statement. "I must ask this but how do you know each other again? I believe this is the first time we've actually met in person, uhmm... Grams?"

Grams nods and takes a sip of her wine before answering. "Why, your lady lover here used to be engaged to my granddaughter."

I instantly freeze upon hearing her words. I glance at George who looks semi-confused and surprised with Quinn, Grams and Rachel who are sporting the same reaction while staring at me. George's head turns to the side and glances hesitantly at me. _Perfect timing to tell her about the prior engagement my ass._

"You never told me you were engaged."

I share a look of panic with the others but immediately realize that I'm alone in this. "I-I… Uhmm… I can explain-"

"Who were you engaged to exactly?" George cuts me off with squinting eyes.

I swallow the lump in my throat and glance down before looking back at her. "B-Brittany."

George's eyes widen just as her eyebrows shoot up. A few seconds of silence and awkwardness envelop the room with the others drinking wine or stuffing their face with food to stay out of trouble. Before she gets to say anything else though, her pager goes off. She looks at me first then goes on to read something in that primitive thing while Grams flashes me a look.

"I have to go. There's been an accident downtown and they need us to come in." George speaks up, mostly talking to the others as she stands up. "I'm sorry for cutting dinner short, it's been lovely."

"W-Wait." I voice out as she turns her attention towards me. "L-Let me drive you."

"Santana, I don't think that's a good idea." She replies nonchalantly as she gathers her coat. Her whole warm demeanor suddenly doing a 180.

"Come on, at least let me explain." I catch up to her position and grab her by the arm to stop her from leaving. She looks back at me and I'm blanking a little since I really don't know what to say. "U-Uhmm…"

"Look, clearly you didn't want me to find out or maybe you weren't planning to tell just yet. I understand that everyone has a past. I know I do too. I even had an affair with a married resident before when I was still in my wild days." She rambles on and pauses to take a breath and I'm just left to stare back in surprise. "But that's not the point, okay? You should have told me before about all this unfinished business from the very start or whatever it is. Does Brittany's return indicate anything at all?"

I avoid her gaze and try to come up with a decent answer. "I'm not as perfect as you are, okay? I-I'm- Can we just let it go?"

She looks at me in disbelief before speaking. "You know what, Santana? I think you should figure out what you really want in this relationship and when you do, then we can talk." She turns her attention towards the newlyweds and Grams who are pretending not to eavesdrop. "Thank you again." She tells the others who reply in an incoherent mumble.

"B-But-" I try to reason but before I know it, she's out the door. I take a deep breath, mostly to keep myself calm for a complete minute and my blood pressure normal. Argh, dammit! Why does it have to be so hard?

"S, are you-" Quinn trails off from her seat and I whip my head fast to face her, ready to unleash wrath into this world.

"Can you just back the fuck off?! I have had it with all this meddling and nonsense!"

Quinn purses her lips, a clear indication that she's trying to rein in her inner bitch. "I'm sorry. I was just going to ask if you want a drink or anything at all."

I grit my teeth and shake off the anger I'm feeling. "Enjoy the rest of the night. Goodnight." I mutter without looking back just as I exit their apartment and enter mine.

* * *

It's been at least two hours since I walked out of Quinn's and I've been keeping myself busy so I won't get to obsess on anything. I tried to work on a few cases but I wasn't really able to concentrate. I even tried to sleep but of course, I didn't get to with all these thoughts invading my mind. So, instead of moping around in my apartment, I decide to follow them to this karaoke bar named Callbacks to make it up to them or something. Maybe get a few drinks on me too while I'm at it.

Upon arriving at Callbacks, I find that Quinn's sitting alone at a table somewhere close to the bar. Grams and Rachel aren't with her but rather, on stage singing their heart out to Mamma Mia dramatically and what seems to be coordinated dance steps much to the audience's entertainment. I must say that I'm impressed at how confident Grams is in stepping into a place like this and commanding the audience like it's her own. But what can you do, the woman is crimson and a gem for all intents and purposes.

I laugh at the scene before me and ultimately entertain myself by making my way towards the bar to get a drink. There aren't a lot of people around but it took me at least two consecutive shots of tequila before the crowd separates from my sight to unveil Brittany flirting with some chick from the other end of the bar. I swallow a bulge in my throat upon realizing the view in front of me as I get this feeling I haven't really felt for a long time. Am I jealous? Argh. I shouldn't be because I'm with George and with what happened earlier- Shit. I can't handle this. I need to get away from all this.

"Thank you, New York!" Grams exclaims from the stage, completely owning the whole bar. Within a few seconds, I hear the crowd chant "Encore" which by no surprise, the two women on stage oblige to without much hesitation.

I bite my lip and down the last shot in my hand. This isn't turning out to be a goodnight for me. I glance back at Brittany to see her laughing at something the bitch said before I turn around leave as fast as I can.

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV –**

 ** _2 years and 2 months ago, Thanksgiving Afternoon_**

 _It's Thanksgiving back home. And here I am, still in England because of some work-related stuff that had to be attended this morning._

 _I want to go home so desperately and spend time with my family, friends, and Santana but with how hectic things are for both of us, we can't seem to find the right time to do just that. Gosh, I miss her so bad and I want nothing more but to be with her right now but life can be a bitch sometimes and get in the way of your plans. The last time I saw her was almost a month ago when I visited New York for a board meeting. I only saw her for a day, actually half a day, since she had to leave for Seattle. Nevertheless, that half day was well spent, if you know what I mean._

 _Work has been really a pain in the ass right now. Speaking of work, the London sector which Mrs. Jones and I are handling is having a setback right now after slightly putting it on the map again. I'm honestly so swamped with work and meetings that I'm sure I barely get to think at all anymore. If we were busy before, then right now is just seriously on a whole other level. I guess it has something to do with how Maribel won the embezzling case against my father's ex-bestfriend and now the media and all business related people have been talking about it. It's even ironic how I see more of Santana, Quinn, and the others on the news more than in person._

 _Which is why tonight, a rare day off for me, I'm going to relax, cook a feast for me, and have some quality time with my girl over FaceTime. The latter, something we've started to scarcely do. I did some groceries this morning and was having an actually good start to my day by preparing this pasta recipe I saw the other day on tv when the doorbell goes off._

 _I wonder to myself if I'm having guests over or if Grams told me about visiting but I'm drawing a blank on that. Anyway, I walk over to the door and see from the peephole that it's Santana. My grin immediately goes from ear to ear and I hastily open it to see that it's really her in the flesh, mirroring my excitement._

 _"San!" I shout in excitement as I hug her tightly and pepper her with kisses before she even gets to react nor speak._

 _"Hey baby. I missed you." She whispers just enough for me to hear. I chuckle and feel myself almost tears because of pure happiness of seeing the love of my life after going without her for so long. She kisses me deeply and pulls me in for a tighter hug which I wholeheartedly embrace._

 _"Oh my god, please don't have sex in the hallway." The familiar voice of Quinn voices out a few feet away from us and approaching our spot along with Rachel and a few more people carrying various paper bags. Upon making sure that my eyes are working just fine, I realize that all our friends are approaching us with the biggest grins and smirks on their face._

 _"I know how much you miss home so I brought reinforcements." Santana utters with a soft smile. And right this moment, the waterworks start to come out out of pure joy of seeing them after a long while. Santana looks at me worriedly for a second but then chuckles and holds me tight the next._

 _"Aww… Group hug!" Rachel exclaims and without permission or anymore words, they all join Santana by hugging me in the middle of the hallway in my apartment building for a minute._

 _"Alright, enough hugging!" Santana shouts playfully._

 _"Lopez wants to get her mack on." Kurt singsongs and enters my apartment with Quinn and Rachel. "Ooh! Nice place, Britt." He adds._

 _"We brought tons of food to cook, I don't have any freaking idea what we're going to cook at all but we have tons." Tina rambles._

 _"Yeah, weird stuff. Mexican, French, and a bunch more cuisine. It's all their fault." Mike quips before trudging inside my apartment as well._

 _"Rachel even said something about Vegan Retro American whatever-the-hell that means. There's a carton of wine and booze in the car downstairs that would help." Mercedes shakes her head in disbelief then follows the others._

 _When they're all finally inside discussing or more like shouting at each other about something and only Santana and I are left outside, I pull Santana in for one last hug. "Thank you", I whisper into her ear._

 _"Happy Anniversary, Britt."_

* * *

 _Turns out that this Thanksgiving might just be the best one yet seeing how wasted our friends are and my flat literally looks like a feast with all the food and alcohol lying around._

 _I know it's a lost cause when Rachel starts to look like she's having a seizure while having a dance off with Mike in the middle of my living room and Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes are laughing at something I said that wasn't really funny at all._

 _I leave them for a moment to fetch a third bottle of vodka and nth one of wine in the kitchen from the pile they bought. I walk the few steps towards the threshold to it when I hear Quinn and Santana seriously discussing something. I barge in a little too early to really make out anything they said but nevertheless, it piques my curiosity._

 _"Hey, Britt." Quinn declares, making Santana who has her back towards me face my direction._

 _"Hey, babe." She mutters loud enough for me to hear through the music. Santana turns to face Quinn again and they share a look before the blonde starts to walk towards my way._

 _"Let me get that for you. I think my girlfriend needs more wine so she can have better dance moves." Quinn utters with a chuckle, grabbing the alcohol in my hand before trudging away._

 _I face Santana again and give her a curious look. "What were you guys talking about?"_

 _Santana avoids my gaze and does that semi-irritated look when she doesn't want to talk about something that's been bothering her. "Nothing. Just work stuff."_

 _I walk the few steps and trap her with both arms against the counter, raising an eyebrow and looking her in the eyes as I do so. "San…" I trail off sweetly. She seems to contemplate opening up for a second before she sighs and relaxes once again._

 _"We were talking about what I said a few weeks ago at work." She bites her lip and I motion for her to continue. "I told Mami that I'm thinking of moving here."_

 _My eyebrows shoot up and I stand straight, crossing my arms in the process while I process the statement in my mind first. "Y-You want to move here? I thought we talked about this before I left New York."_

 _"Yeah. I mean, it's been more than half a year now. A lot more than we expected you to stay here. This long distance is killing us, Britt." She pauses and sighs deeply. "I want to be closer to you, I can't bear it anymore. I'm pretty sure Rachel's weird habits are starting to rub off on me. I need the distance." She jests and I chuckle at her words. "I know you can't move back just yet but I can stay here until we can go back to New York. I can work here after I take the bar or something. Heck, I could spend my days vacationing while I'm here and just be with you. Maybe we could start planning our wedding too?"_

 _"B-But what about Maribel?"_

 _"She wasn't overjoyed about the prospect. I know she wants to support me but work-" She cuts herself off and I nod in understanding._

 _I admit that there's nothing I'd want more but to have Santana here with me in London or if it's the other way around, I want to come home with her to New York and resume my life there. But the prospect of my fiancée moving to another continent just because I'm here? Ugh. I don't think I can support the notion. I know how it feels when you have to throw it all in for the greater good, for somebody else's greater good. I'm the epitome of that._

 _"No, San. You can't do that. I can't let you." I almost whisper and her smile falters just as quick with disappointment washing over her._

 _"But Britt, do we even know when you're coming back?" She looks at me with sorrow._

 _I think of whether or not I should give her what she wants to hear or just be true to myself since I don't really have the answers for now. "I don't know, San. But hopefully soon."_

* * *

 ** _Present day_**

"Ugh. Dammit." I groan a few seconds after I wake up from my slumber. I hold my head and try not to move as much as possible. After a minute of making sure I won't throw up or anything, I look around me to see a familiar space.

Our bedroom. Well, it's only Santana's bedroom now.

She's not anywhere to be found but by the looks of what I can see with my limited vision, it seems that nothing has changed. I'm still lying on the extremely comfortable king sized bed I picked out for us and if I'm not mistaken, I also bought this white satin bed sheet. I hold up the comforter and see that I'm wearing PJs too. Wait. Did Santana and I- Oh gosh.

I sit up slowly and carefully, groaning in the process as my world seems to have revolved around me in a flashing motion. Thankfully, I look at the bedside table to see a glass of water and what looks like aspirin to soothe the pain, something I gladly take in a haste. I finish the whole glass and take a moment to look around me.

The bedroom as well as the whole apartment has a rustic theme of gray to black, wood, and white to off white theme. It has two bedrooms, two and half bathrooms, a huge walk in closet in the master bedroom, and a home office. Well, we actually tweaked it so that the guest bedroom, which is double the size of the home office, would now be the home office since we both usually work a ton and need all the space we can get then the small space for the then home office is now the guest bedroom. To get a better grasp of the interior and as far as I can remember, as soon as you enter the apartment, you're immediately faced with a small hallway leading to the living room and in front of it is the kitchen, only separated by a long kitchen counter, and the like. To finish it off, the dining area is beside the kitchen on its right. The guest room is beside the living area and the master bedroom and home office are next to each other just behind the living area. Oh, there's also a patio overlooking the Upper East Side on the living area's left side too.

Shortly, and to get answers from last night, I slowly get up and exit the bedroom. I see that everything's still the same except for a few changes like the addition of a working fireplace beside the guest bedroom and what looks like a new stereo set for her vinyl turntable and a huge bookcase a few inches away from the tv. Yeah, Santana's into collecting vinyl records for as long as I can remember, believe me when I say that she has a lot of them. Let's see, Stevie Wonder's 'Superstition' is lightly playing in the background right now. And for some bonus, Santana's humming in all her cuteness in the kitchen while placing on a plate what smells like bacon.

"Uhmm… Good morning." I almost whisper but nevertheless, she hears it enough to turn around and give me a small smile.

"Hey." She says simply. "I-I made breakfast, a little fuel before work. Why don't you take a seat? I got this."

I glance at the wall clock above the TV screen to see that we still have an hour before we need to be at work. I nod and take the few steps towards the dining table with empty plates, pancakes, my favorite maple syrup, coffee, and orange juice on it, sitting and looking around like an idiot. After a few seconds, she sits across from me and places a plateful of bacon and scrambled eggs on the table while sporting a huge grin on her face.

"Does your head still hurt?"

"A little bit." I whisper, fighting the urge to tell her to keep it down. "You didn't have to make breakfast, San."

"I knew that. I just felt like doing it this morning though." She states simply and a few awkward seconds follow before we proceed to eat for the next few minutes.

"Oh my god, this is so good! Thank you." I say and she chuckles at how hungry I seem. Mean.

I wonder whether or not it's the right time to bring up something I've been thinking but I guess I just have to know. "S-So, I heard about you and G-George… I-Is everything alright?"

She gulps loudly and flashes me a quick glance. "I-I don't really know. We haven't talked since we fought last night."

"O-Oh." I cough, mostly trying to hide a smile again. _Ugh, what is wrong with me?_ "D-Did you guys break up?"

Santana shrugs and continues to eat in silence. I bite my lip and decide to change the topic to relieve the anxiety and awkwardness. "Where are my clothes, by the way?"

"Oh, in the closet. Quinn and Rachel changed your clothes after you uhmm… fainted." She utters with the last word masking a chuckle.

I narrow my eyes at her and take a huge bite of the bacon in my hand. "Are you making fun of me right now?"

"I don't know, am I?" She retorts with an amused tone. "You still haven't changed since law school and clearly haven't learned your lesson when it comes to drinking too much."

"It was a fun night, okay?" I reply while giving her a look. We stay like this for a few seconds before we go back to eating some more.

"Anyway, what happened last night after dinner?"

"Dinner was fine. Grams and Rachel went crazy at this karaoke bar called Callbacks. We drank a little too much which was evident with me fainting last night and yeah, it was a fun night overall." I say with a nonchalant tone. "How about you?"

"Oh, nothing. I finished going through a few more cases here before you knocked on my door and fainted."

"I didn't really mean to uhmm… y-you know." I purse my lips and blank out. There's so much I want to say but given the circumstances, I can't. Yet.

"No big. But you don't remember anything you said?"

I almost choke at her words at the same time that the memory of me going off on her like that last night came rushing in. "Y-Yeah. A-About that… I was drunk- I-I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, Britt." She flashes me a small smile then gets back to her food.

I must have stared a little too long at her because the next thing I hear is the sound of her laugh. So, I just nod profusely and clear my throat as I proceed to finish my pancakes. "I love what you've done to the place. And also, thank you for breakfast but I think I need to head back to get ready for work." I ramble on without looking at her.

"Actually," She trails off and I look her in the eyes. "you won't make it back in time if you go home. Might as well get ready here, you can prepare in the guest bedroom and it's as if I'm not here. Or you can always go next door if you want."

"B-But I don't have work clothes here."

"W-Well uh… Your old clothes that you left are still in the closet." She chimes in shyly and I think about the offer for a second. "We could save some time and you can catch a ride with me to work. It's not a big deal."

"Okay then." I say with a nod. I try to fight the next words that are about to come out of my mouth but to no avail. "San?" I trail off and she just looks up, waiting for me to finish my thought. "I'm only gonna say this once and even if you and George might still be together, I just need to get this off my system."

She looks back at me curiously. "What is it, Britt?"

I sigh deeply and look straight into those brown eyes. "I really wanna be with you, Santana. I've seen the world and I'm sure now more than ever that I belong with you. I'm sure your girlfriend's great, but you can't recreate what you and I have. It's your choice. If you want me, I'm here."

She looks taken aback to say the least. "Huh." She mumbles absent-mindedly then goes back to her food. And with that, we finish breakfast without saying anything else.

* * *

 **Next chapter somehow mirrors how Chapter 8 of Laws of Attraction flows with a little surprise towards the end of it ;)**


	8. The Scion, the Bitch and the Bathrobe

_*I've been watching too much rom-coms lately and I can't help but derive one scene from a local movie because it was too delightful. It's just one bit though and that's it, so roll with me :D_

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

It's Friday morning. I'm going over a few documents that could support our defense for the charity foundation case in my office and mostly trying to get my mind off of Brittany's speech this morning when I hear someone knocking on my glass door. I look up to see Quinn from the other side, staring at me with a raised eyebrow and carrying what seems to be our usual coffee and bagel breakfast.

"No." I mouth towards her exaggeratedly in which she replies with a big pout while holding up the paper bag in her hand. I chuckle subtly and go back to working but this time, Quinn speaks up.

"I fucking swear, S. I will sing 'Do you wanna build a snowman' if you don't let me in!"

I stare at her for a while but when I see her getting ready to sing or whatever, I sigh and put down my pen just as I gesture her to go in. "That better have a generous amount of cream cheese or you're out the door again!"

Quinn excitedly enters my door and places my bagel and coffee on the table. "Honey, I don't slack around with pleasing you and your palate when you're not in the mood."

"I bet Rachel knows all about that, doesn't she?" I jest while grinning devilishly.

"Ugh. You're intolerable, S."

"You're intolerable." I tease, taking a hefty sip of the coffee in front of me.

Quinn rolls her eyes and we settle in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, munching on our breakfast until she speaks again. "As if my tribute to the Devil, aka you," She fake grins at me. "isn't obvious, this breakfast is my way of making it up for being a bitch this past week. I guess a big part of me still wants you to be with Brittany. Hence the cause for my acts."

"Breakfast isn't going to cut it, Q. I'm going to need something more."

"How about breakfast for two weeks?" She grins again and I shake my head, making her know that it isn't enough. "Hmm… How about I take those two pro bono cases off of your hands while I'm at it?" She adds with a defeated tone.

"That can do, I guess." I nod amusingly before raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, continue with your thoughts. And?"

"And for meddling too much into your affairs. It wasn't my place at all."

I smirk and take a sip of my coffee. "What's the magic word, Fabby?"

She purses her lips and sighs. "I'm sorry." She says with a hard tone, almost forceful which amuses me to say the least.

"Good. Because you really were a bitch." I purse my lips. "Which is why I need you to promise not to meddle, manipulate, and get yourself involved in my personal affairs and romantic life again. Not even the slightest mention of a manipulating comment. Just stay away from my personal life and keep your distance then I'll forgive you."

She stares at me for a few seconds as if to digest my words then leans against her seat. "Fine. But you never said-"

"And no conspiracy, you manipulative psycho." I give her a look and this time she grits her teeth, seemingly giving up her hidden intentions.

"Argh. Fine! But you have to stop calling me 'Fabby'. Plus, whatever natural occurrence is out of my hands, okay? The fates decide for you."

"Come on, Q. Don't make it seem as one of those 'accidental' things again like the time you said the opposing counsel 'just happened' to show up at your door and agreed to the settlement you wanted. It turns out though that you bribed the doorman of his building to mess up the elevator so he actually had to take the stairs up to his apartment on the 25th floor every single day." I ramble and laugh at the memory of that case.

"It was just for two weeks. He was going to live and have a healthy lifestyle out of it anyway."

"The man was 300 pounds, Q. That was plain evil!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. He was a jerk to me and that was the best deal he was ever going to get from me." We both chuckle this time. "And fine. I swear not to meddle anymore."

"Thank you." I utter sarcastically which she returns with an eye roll. I turn my seat to the side and grab a Marc Jacobs shopping bag I've been keeping there since this morning then place it on the table just in front of her, flashing a smile in the process as I relax against my seat.

Her eyes widen just as she quickly digs in. "Oh my god! Is this the new-"

"Yep. That handbag you can't shut up about for the past week. I know it's sold out everywhere but I gots my ways, baby." I smirk widely and gesture to myself smugly.

"Uh-huh. Is this for shouting at me?" Quinn replies with a raised eyebrow and I just nod sincerely which she returns with a soft smile. "Thank you, S."

"You're welcome, Fabby." I grin devilishly.

"Shut up." She retorts in a fake annoyed tone before she goes on to tell me about their dinner and karaoke night in full detail.

* * *

For a lawyer, I hate arguing. Of course I love smashing other lawyers' egos into pieces but I hate arguing with someone I'm involved with. I fucking hate the drama of it all.

So, when George and I argued about me not telling her the 'Britt-and-I-used-to-be-engaged-thing', I fucking hated it. I know it's my fault and I've got no one to blame. I don't even know why I kept it from her. Maybe a little part of me thought that it wouldn't matter enough since it's not going to last anyway. Gosh, what is wrong with me?! Ugh. This is more stressful than what I do for a living.

I guess what's making me think like this is Brittany drunkenly knocking on my door last night and goes on this rant before fainting. Sure, Rachel and Quinn helped me get her inside since she really was knocked out. I even told them to let her stay in the master's bedroom while I stay in the guest bedroom. I barely got any sleep knowing that Brittany's in my bed sleeping for the first time in three years, something I never thought would happen again. And to get her off my mind, I made breakfast this morning and offered my goddamn apartment for her to get ready then a ride to work as well. Shit. Maybe I should have just made her move in again with how freaking hospitable I was. Quinn even gave us a look when we arrived at the firm together. Thankfully, she let it go.

Fast forward a few hours and moving past the craziness, Brittany and I find ourselves in the conference room with Emma Pilsbury sitting between us and from across the table is Del Monico Accounting's CEO and President, Terri Del Monico and her lawyer, David Karofsky.

"I'm sorry, what am I doing here again?" Terri utters with a bored tone partnered with an eye roll.

"They're accusing Del Monico Accounting for embezzling money from the Helping Hands foundation." Karofsky reads from a paper with the same bored tone. "This is really a waste of our time. You don't even have a legitimate claim."

I smile menacingly just as Kitty enters the conference room with a few binders in hand. "Funny you should say that." I say and let our intern place the binders on the table.

They stare at it for a moment before David grabs a few of the documents. "What's that exactly?" Terri speaks up with a crease in her forehead.

"It's a balance sheet the firm made for the foundation, something that doesn't prove anything." He replies just as Kitty dumps a few more folders for him to see.

"You're right but then we decided to dig deeper." I quip.

"We looked into all the books your accounting firm did for the past two years and saw an anomaly. A sudden surge of number in your accounts and a growing loss in the foundation. Care to explain that?" Brittany utters.

"We're an accounting firm and Emma's foundation isn't our only client. Of course we make money by representing them and throughout the years we've developed a good reputation which in turn, caused us to have an increase in business." Terri reasons out with a bored tone.

"Yes, but then the folders in your hand show that 40% of those companies have now gone under or went into a merger with other corporations, making your supposed business with those companies nonexistent. Interesting since it's something you failed to declare on any document." I chime in.

"Where did you find these? This is unauthorized!" Terri angrily exclaims.

"Actually, no. Those are from the foundation's copy of everything you did for them and the others, my intern researched about. Nothing big." I shrug in response.

"These documents are out of date, Lopez. We've already divested those companies off of our radar-" Karosfky interjects.

"Into these." Kitty comments, slowly handing out three more documents.

"And digging further into these documents, we found that there's an irregularity of the foundation's money missing without any explanation on your watch since of course, Del Monico handles the books for our client." Brittany voices out.

"Highly negligent, if you ask me. I mean, if you've developed such a 'good reputation', how do you explain suddenly losing millions of dollars for a client? How do you explain the missing money? Where did it go, into your pocket?" I speak up with a smirk.

Terri grits her teeth and shares a look with her lawyer. "You have nothing to prove that allegation."

"Not yet. This is just a tip of the iceberg." Brittany remarks. "But we'll get the truth out of you during the deposition next week."

"Meanwhile, here's a subpoena asking for all the documents and records you've ever had in your company. Everything." I slide over a piece of paper. "You've got nothing to hide, right? Well, let's see about that." I grin and share a triumphant look with Brittany.

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV –**

It's been a week since I confessed how I really feel about Santana and how things are between us right now.

So far, things between us have been lukewarm and friendly. Something seemingly switched inside of her after that breakfast and she's been quite _present_ lately. Honestly, I'm liking how we're reverting back to the innocent way of interacting and joking with each other though Santana still acts a little awkward around me whenever we get a little too close for comfort.

I've noticed a few things about her this past week with how close we've been working together. I found out that Santana's like a God here in the firm. She can go in and out of the office whenever she wants and no one even bats an eye if she's suddenly gone for three hours because lo and behold, she always comes back with literally finished business like it's nothing. It's amazing, actually.

Another thing is that everyone's afraid of her. Like legit. Even some of the Partners are intimidated by her. All the associates and interns in the room go silent and pretend to be busy whenever she's in the same room. They'd be all smiles for a few seconds then the next, it's as if they're about to have a heart attack. Whenever Santana's around and I swear on my life, everyone's face except Kitty's go pale as if the color was sucked out of them.

Oh, I've noticed a few new quirks too, you know. Like the fact that Santana uses eyeglasses now.

The two of us were discussing something about pursuing a pre-trial with the Gilbert case in the conference room when out of the blue, she pulls out eyeglasses. I practically stared at her for a good minute with wide eyes, trying to see if what I'm seeing is true.

"What is it?" Santana's voice gets me off my trance and see her looking back at me quizzically. "Is there something on my face?"

"You uhmm… You're wearing glasses." I say matter of factly.

She chuckles and goes back to the document in her hand. "Yeah. I prefer contacts but one time, I fell asleep and forgot to put them out. I looked like a freaking pink eye hub of bacteria the morning after."

"Since when did you get glasses?"

"Earlier this year, I think. I seldom wear them though."

I nod slowly and go back to writing on my notepad when stupid me, slips up like a fool. "You look cute." _Dammit._ Our eyes meet for a quick second before I immediately look down and pretend to be finding something on the table. "I-I mean, you look cute when you wear- Like the frame's color is, uhmm…" I bite my lip and stop from embarrassing myself any further.

Thankfully, she doesn't say anything else and decides to let it go. When I glance up in a flash just to catch any expression, I see her smirking while reading the document like she just won something. Ugh.

Another embarrassing instance is this thing with the fax machine in our floor's file room with Santana.

I'm singing my heart out to Adele while making copies of this case I found to support our claim in a pro bono case and reading a few pages of it when Santana comes in the room, a welcome addition to my solitude.

"Hey, Britt. What's that?" She speaks up softly while making her way towards me.

"Just my files for the pro bono. Anything I can help you with, madam?"

"Madam? Let's see, I was supposed to ask Kitty but Quinn stole her away so yeah, I guess." She seems to hold back for a second before speaking. "Can you help me with the fax machine? I kind of need to send these asap." She adds with a pout and holds out the few papers in her hand.

I look at her curiously. "Wait. You've never used a fax machine?"

"Uhmm... Nope."

My eyebrows raise in surprise and amusement at the same time but nevertheless, I nod and gesture for her to take the reins of the machine. "Okay, it's simple and easy. Just load the paper face down on the feeder," I motion towards the spot and watch her hesitantly do as I say. "then on the numeric keypad, just dial the number of the machine you're sending it to as if you're calling a normal office phone. Repeat until you're finished." I add with a smile.

Santana nods furiously and goes to town with the machine like a miracle just happened with how big her grin is. _Good lord, that smile._ I'm probably staring a little too much but whatever, she's stunning so how could I not? I let her take her time in handling the fax while I admittedly take my sweet, sweet time checking out how fit she is. Oh wow, she's probably even fitter now than she was before.

"That was awesome. Thanks, Britt. Hope I wasn't a bother." Santana pronounces and I'm taken off my wildly inappropriate thoughts. She moves to the side after using the fax and motions for me to continue with my work.

"No p-problem, glad to help." I say and grin a little too much, for far too long that it's probably coming off as scary now. Oh God! In a moment of panic and the hope of removing the awkwardness in the room, I grab a random binder from the pile I brought in to save face and appear busy then stare at it while avoiding eye contact with her. "I-I... A-Anyway, I'll just finish this and be on my way out for a coffee run or something with you guys. Catch you l-later." I add and even foolishly wave my hand in disregard which if I'm not mistaken, came out like I was rudely waving her away.

Stupid.

Now, I don't exactly see her reaction but I hear her chuckle, so I guess that's enough. However, she stops just by the doorway and I glance up to see her looking back at me with an unmistakable glint in her eye.

"I don't know how to say this but u-uh... your binder's upside down." She remarks with a hint of amusement. I blink a few times and check the binder, it really is upside down! Before I can react though, she flashes me a smirk then she's out the door completely in an instant.

Double stupid.

"Ugh!" I groan out in frustration after a minute. I put down the binder then place my hands on top of the other on the machine while resting my head on it, banging my head softly and repeatedly against my hands. "So stupid!" I murmur to myself in annoyance.

As if that wasn't enough, I look up briefly to see Kitty by the door, staring curiously at me and probably with tons of questions in her mind with the image of being caught in a position like this.

"Err... I'll just come back." She utters with a nonchalant tone then turns around. "What is wrong with these people?" She whispers dismissively. Oh gosh, I'd honestly laugh if it weren't a legitimate question.

* * *

Don't be mistaken. I still have my mojo and my only slip up was with that eyeglasses and upside down thing. Hey, it's been a few years, I just needed to stretch it out a little a bit. But anyway, aside from those instances, we're getting back into the flow of stuff with the friends thing. Jokes, conversations that don't involve the weather and work or working weather, and then there's also the best part of it all: the teasing. I've missed doing it, actually. I was a little hesitant at first but since we're friends and that's what 'friends' do, why not? Honestly, teasing her every now and then is something I can't shake off since it's practically too glorious.

I think the first instance of that was a few nights ago when I was preparing at Rachel and Quinn's apartment for this little party thrown by Maribel's client in Atlantic City.

I was supposed to go home and get ready there but my meeting with a client ran a bit late which in turn, would make me even more late if I went home. Thankfully, Quinn offered their apartment for me to freshen up and Grams sent over the dress I picked out this morning.

So, here I am, almost finished with putting my make up in their guest bedroom when I hear knocking on the front door. At first, I thought that it was just Quinn or Rachel who forgot their key or something but when I answer the door, I see Santana, in a stunning black dress, looking at me with surprise or _rather_ , checking me out up and down. Oh, maybe it's the bathrobe I'm wearing that's a little too small for my liking, it's practically a dress with how it's barely covering my legs.

"U-Uh…" She trails off, torn between leering and looking away.

A small smirk creeps on my face. "Are you looking for them? I'm the only one here."

"Y-Yeah, I-I know. I was j-just uhmm…" She sighs deeply then clears her throat before looking back at me in the eyes again. "The limo will be here in a few minutes to take us there so i-if you're ready…"

"Oh, where's Quinn?"

"In the office. We're picking her and Kitty up on the way to the party."

I nod and we fall into this awkward staring thing again for a few seconds. "Y-Yeah, I just need to get dressed and I'm good to go."

"Cool." She utters coolly then gets caught in a trance again upon ogling me. "U-Uh… Can I come?" She mumbles almost incoherently.

I grin devilishly and lean against the door. "Sure. I haven't done anything yet though."

Upon realizing what she just said, the blood comes rushing to her face like crazy. "O-Oh my gosh, no! N-Not like that! I just want to go i-inside."

My head tilts to the side and find myself holding back a chuckle. Gosh, this is too easy. "Alright. Just let me get worked up for a bit and you can."

If she wasn't baffled before, she's totally way past that stage now to the point of becoming a human tomato. She's not even looking at me anymore. "Look, I-I'll just wait out here and wait for you to finish."

I purse my lips and literally try my hardest not to laugh in her pleading vermillion face. So, instead of giving her a shame induced heart attack, I just smirk and open the door wide for her to enter. I shut the door and slowly make my way towards the guest bedroom again, looking back at her one last time to catch her staring at me.

"It'll just be for a while. Though we both know it's proven to be much faster when I get a little help from you." I tease with a wink and basically hit it home when she gulps down a big lump in her throat that seemingly went down the wrong pipe when I hear her coughing a few seconds after.

Ah. This 'trying to be friends' thing is fun.

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV -**

Observation Bias. I think that's what's happening here.

Ever since Brittany gave me that mini-speech during breakfast a week ago, all I've been seeing and noticing for this past week is her and every single thing about her. It fucking sucks. George and I haven't talked about our fight and everything's a little cold between us right now. I was supposed to have some grown up talk with her but our schedules don't seem to match up. Either I'm working or she is and now, she's in Seattle for this medical convention thing. I honestly haven't seen her since she left a few days ago. And yes, it was my fault when I didn't tell Grams and the others at dinner that George didn't know about my past engagement. I should've filled them in even for a tiny bit.

Anyway, back to Brittany. There's something about her these past few days. We're being drawn to each other like gravity. Or maybe it's the thought that she indirectly told me she still has feelings for me, something I thought was gone already. Dammit, it's been fucking hard. Like just this Monday for example, I was on my way back to my office after meeting a client in Brooklyn when I saw her feet through the glass wall of her office.

Admittedly, I slowed down just as my peripheral vision aligns with her open door. I glance a little bit to the right to see her busy going through a bunch of documents on her table, completely unaware of me passing by. I raise an eyebrow for the particular reason of being ignored since I know I look freaking hot. I find myself stopping just outside my office, peeking or more like taking the slowest steps I can into my office and leering as far as I can to catch a glimpse of Brittany opening up the top of her buttoned down blouse to massage her collarbone while looking like she got confused of somethi-

 _BAM!_

I fucking bump into the glass wall of my office, face first or to aptly place it, nose first.

"Ow, fuck!" I exclaim, nursing what hopefully isn't a broken and bleeding nose. I blindly hold on to the wall that just attacked me and contemplating on asking for help just in case I die from fucking stupidity of not looking where I'm going.

"What are you doing?" An emotionless voice echoes. I slowly turn around and see Kitty, looking back at me like freaking Esther from Orphan.

"W-What? Nothing." I stutter, shaking my head and the dizziness away. Kitty and I hold off on staring at each other for a second or two just as she throws a quick look towards Brittany's way. Shit, freaking intern must have seen what I was doing before I bumped into my office.

Before I get to say anything, Kitty sighs and glances at her watch then back at me. "I don't get paid enough for this shit." She utters before walking away while all I'm left to do is stare at her wondering what the hell just happened.

When she's finally out the glass door, my gaze turns a little to the side to see Brittany looking back at me curiously. My eyes widen for a bit and a hundred thoughts enter my mind which are all erased when she smiles sweetly at me and goes back to working as if nothing happened.

Shit. And my nose still hurts a bit, thank you very much.

* * *

There have been quite a few interesting things that happened this past week too. Like tons of embarrassing moments and new quirks we've noticed about each other.

Sure, some things are still the same. Like her insatiable appetite for sweets, food in general, and well, penchant for cats. The latter I've yet to see again since Lord Tubbington is according to her, a high roller, flying all over the world with Brittany's parents and Grams' dog wherever they go in a private jet. He and his pal, Fifi the female Shih Tzu, are practically pet royalty. I think I've seen them both somewhere in a business magazine cover with Grams in it.

So, like I said, there are a few new things I've noticed about Brittany. Like the fact that she's now embracing the whole heiress to a billion-dollar fortune thing and there's no longer that aloofness about being rich like when we were in law school. I mean, those hand me down clothes she was so fond of wearing in Harvard before still exists but when she exchanges them with a designer dress and nice pumps? Oh, wow. She does a 180 from the simplest and humblest person in the room into a bigtime professional who's all about business. There's just this air around her nowadays that I can't place. I guess we grew up a little bit in those few years.

There's also that time Brittany impressed the hell out of us when she signed a client Quinn and I were never able to. It was during lunchtime.

Quinn walked into my office, waiting for me to finish setting aside my things while going on about how it's my turn to choose where to eat lunch and something equally irrelevant.

"I don't know, Q. I'll have to think about it. I'm still a bit busy with stuff... Far interesting stuff."

"Wow, you are just the most wonderful best friend ever." Quinn replies sarcastically.

"I've been called that lots of times over the years." I chuckle and grab my wallet as I motion for us to leave my office. "I don't think it's going to make a difference. Your wife will do well with or without me."

"Funny Girl has been her dream since she can remember, S. She's expecting you on her preview night and everyone's flying out as well. Come on, it's going to be fantastic!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there." I retort with a fake annoyed tone. "By the way, where's Britt and Kitty? Are they joining us?"

"I think so. Britt said something about meeting with a potential first client."

"A client? Who?" I say just in time for us to see Brittany and Kitty coming out of the conference room with a familiar woman. Particularly, a client with a multi-million dollar company Quinn and I have never been able to sign in the past since we'd never been able to jive with how the woman's particular fondness over her animal plush toys business. The bitch has this notorious reputation of being difficult and general resistance for signing with a lawyer who's not as old as the freaking Pope himself. We tried pursuing, we really did but I guess she doesn't like us. However, seeing how wide the bitch's grin is followed by a firm handshake with Brittany, things are a little out of place.

Quinn and I share a look, stopping in our tracks in the middle of the hallway and wait for them to finish talking with Kitty leading the woman away soon after while Brittany watches them go before turning her attention to us.

"Oh, hi guys. Just in time for lunch?" She mutters nonchalantly then glances at her watch.

"U-Uhmm… Yep." I nod slowly and squint my eyes at her. "Was that-"

"Yeah." She replies simply, smiling in the process.

"H-How-"

"We hit it off, actually. Turns out she and I have the same fondness for ducks and dinosaurs, kind of how she was inspired to make those plush toys. Poor woman, she's too misunderstood. Anyway, she just signed with me a few minutes ago." She answers with a big grin. "Oh, Kitty said she'll wait by the elevators. Just let me get my purse and we can go to lunch. It's on me." She adds happily before walking away, leaving Quinn and I a bit speechless.

Now, I understand why Mami was so adamant in hiring Brittany again.

The three of us operate in very different ways. Admittedly, that's how we manage to work well together, with filling in each other's shortcomings and also stepping back when we know the other can do better at it. Quinn and I have quite large egos and to be honest, we sometimes forget to take a step back since we always just go barging in. It's like this, I go for the win by apathetically crushing them to the ground and making sure they won't recover then Quinn enters the scene by subtly manipulating them into the route she wants it to go and making sure that it's in our favor. It's always been like that between us for the longest time and that's how we roll, I'm the 'bad cop' and Quinn's the manipulator.

But then, in comes Brittany who suddenly balanced the whole dynamic. She's the one who actually cares on a personal level about our oppressed clients, especially the pro bono cases. She's the compassionate and fair one. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that she's a lawyer with her almost non-existent ego complex. For the same reason, she closes out our whole process by being basically the natural 'good cop' to my 'bad cop' and making sure that everyone's fairly benefited. We've yet to actually put the whole new dynamic into play in a real deposition but it's quite obvious whenever we discuss case-related stuff.

"Did she just sign-" Quinn mutters under her breath and I only nod in disbelief. "Wow." We say in unison after a few seconds and with complete amazement.

* * *

One thing that has made a comeback though is the teasing. The goddamn fucking teasing that always makes me go on a loop! I don't even remember how it started again, to be honest. Sure, it makes me go crazy but I don't find anything wrong with it. That's what we always used to do back before we even got together so I guess, teasing will always be constant in our friendship. Or in our attempt to make things normal at that. And so the teasing is back.

An example and one of the first few instances is that time she was in her office past office hours and I found her fast asleep.

It's almost 7pm and I'm just on my way home when I see her still in her office. The thought of ignoring her arose but come on, it's Friday and if she's going to sleep here all night, she might not be found alive until after Monday morning. Oh gosh. Okay, that's overreacting but whatever, it's legit shit.

So, I went against my initial decision and decide to wake her up, maybe give her a ride if she needs it. I walk the few steps towards her and for some reason, find myself staring at how beautiful and calm-looking she is with a stray hair resting across her face. I must have stared a little too much, I guess. Because as careful as I was in removing that stray hair for questionable reasons I will not disclose, she jolts awake. Thankfully, I'm a pro in maintaining my cool because shit, I can't be caught leering like a fucking creep.

"Hi, San. Do you need anything? I wasn't asleep for long, right? I was aiming for a 10-minute nap." She sleepily says with a smile and stretches out a few of her limbs.

"U-Uh… No, not really." I clear my throat and settle myself across from her table. "I-I was uhmm… I'm heading out and just wanted to know if you needed a ride or something."

"Oh, thank you. But Rachel's picking me up in half an hour for dinner, actually. How about you? Any plans for tonight?"

"Well, there's that Housewives reunion episode tonight so that's exciting as it gets."

"I see. D-Do you maybe, wanna join us? We compromised on this pescatarian place so it's a win-win."

I actually think about it for a moment but being around her most of the day and sometimes nay, most of the time, I think that we can draw the line in having dinner. A little space ought to do it.

"Nah, I'm neighbors with the Hobbit and believe it or not, she's over at my apartment more than she should be. So, nope. I'll just force Quinn to have a beer or two with me tonight and I'll be great." I ramble on. Not that she needs to know that but. Whatever.

She chuckles and we're left with a few seconds of staring at each other before she speaks again. "Okay then. Have a great night."

I nod once and flash her a smile. "Have fun with Berry." I turn my back on her and slowly walk away when she speaks again. "San, please close the door."

Uh.

I freeze and find myself swallowing a big freaking lump in my throat. I turn my head as slowly as possible and see her staring back at me like a hawk. "W-What?"

"I said, close the door."

I can't even explain what came over me but like a bewitched human being, I do as she says and close the door slowly and carefully. I look back at her and this time she grins devilishly just as I'm left with a moral dilemma of either feigning a heart attack or something deadlier to stop this auto-pilot thing of mine from happening.

Then she grins and gives me one of those 'what are you doing?' looks.

"San, I meant that as please close the door on your way out." She voices out simply, holding back a chuckle.

Oh.

I bite my lip and almost give myself a punch in the face for looking too much into that, basically the whole embarrassment of the whole thing. She was completely teasing me right there and I should have known! Dammit. "Of course. I-I just thought you needed the silence and- yeah. That t-thing with the air conditioner and the- uh… Yeah, good night."

She shakes her head in amusement and seemingly goes back to her work while I'm fumbling with her door like an idiot. _It's just fucking push or pull!_

"Sorry, old habit." She throws in with a smirk. I just nod once in understanding before I turn my back completely and hurriedly get out of her office as fast as I can. Fucking doors.

* * *

To say the least, she was just starting, of course. There are have been other embarrassing and awkward instances like that with different degrees of humiliation.

Another instance is when we were briefed by Mami about the daughter of a multi-millionaire who's taking over a shipping line. We're in her office and having this little meeting by her long table in this big-ass office of hers.

"And so, one of you needs to sign the shipping heiress. Other than that, I've nothing to add." Mami ends the brief, relaxing against her seat.

The three of us look at each other and wordlessly decide who among us will do it. Quinn speaks up for us. "I think Brittany should do it."

"Yeah. I agree." I say, closing the document in my hand.

Brittany nods and relaxes against her seat. "Thanks. And I just have to raise this about the Gilbert case. I went through the merger transaction and there were a few things that caught my attention..." She trails off. Instead of listening to her talk about the important details of the case, I find myself staring at her more than I should. Watching how her eyes go intense at something she just said, how her forehead creases, the way her mouth moves and-

"Santana." Kitty, who's sitting beside me on my right, whispers and gets me off of my thoughts.

"W-What? W-Were you saying something?" I reply and blink a little too much in the process.

She motions to the document binder in her hand that supposedly is being handed to me. "O-Oh. What are these?"

"It's Brittany's case briefs for the Gilbert case. I have the sample legal memorandum here that I made, if you want."

"I see." I nod just as my eyes land on Brittany again who's talking to Mami and Quinn about something serious. And wow, the woman really is just simply gorgeous. It's really hard to concentrate sometimes when someone as beautiful as her is sitting right in front of you. It never changed too, you know. This has always been her effect on me since law school. Instead of listening to all her discussions on cases or plain going on about something about her day, I always find myself just staring at her which would result in some pouting and other cute habits to present itself.

Like this.

"Hey, you okay?" Brittany speaks up. Something I only noticed when her mouth moved and she's flashing me this soft smile while tilting her head adorably to the side.

My eyebrows raise in surprise upon getting caught of staring at her. "I-I- U-Uh… I-I'm fantabulous."

" _Fantabulous_?" Brittany repeats with an amused tone.

I nod furiously at no one in particular just as I notice Mami and Quinn holding back on smiling. "K-Kitty was just telling me something a-about the- uhmm… you k-know. Right, Kitty?"

"What now?" Kitty looks up and replies absent-mindedly.

"Y-Yeah, we were talking about that thingy and-" I give the intern a curious look which she just returns by raising an eyebrow. So, I just clear my throat to try to save face. "Sorry, my bad. Can y-you please hand me the memo you made? Good job, honey. Thank you." I mumble without looking at anyone. It takes a few seconds but when I see nothing being handed to me, I look up to see Kitty visibly shocked at something, like Mami and Quinn.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Are you sick?" Kitty trails off and I shake my head slowly. "You said sorry, please, thank you, and a term of endearment in the same sentence." Kitty replies with an astonished look as if I came from fucking Narnia. I blink a few times and just let it go. Instead, I let her pass me the memo without saying anything else. "The other case briefs are still with Brittany, I'll make a few copies later and hand it to you." She adds, still in disbelief.

I glance at Brittany who's still staring at me and visibly entertained by the turn of events. "It's okay. I'll check you out-" I mutter and immediately regret the slip. "A-Ah… I-I mean, I'll check it out. Y-Yeah. Just give it to me later." I clear my throat dismissively for the nth time and train my eyes at the document in my hand.

I look back at Brittany one last time to see her pursing her lips while hiding a grin just as she goes back to discussing something with Mother and Quinn who are somewhat sporting the same expression.

Ah shit.

* * *

Due to all those instances and a bunch more, I decided to try out in avoiding her for a bit because the woman will be the death of me with all the teasing. Like you know, test the fates or something. The latest instance though hit me back big time karmically.

Skinny Vanilla Non-Fat Latte, no sugar, with an additional pump of caramel and espresso.

I have no idea what the fuck that all means but it's Quinn's favorite drink. A cup of which I'm carrying in my left hand together with my own drink in a take-out container while the other holds a bag of freshly baked tortilla chips. It's shit how people order coffee nowadays with all those combinations and the works, they just make the line long and slow anyway. I keep mine simple with just a black coffee or if I'm feeling it, maybe some Caramel for a little sugar. If I can remember though, Brittany's the one big on sugary drinks. There's like ten ingredients in hers, I swear. And George. She- Huh. It just occurred to me that I don't know how she takes her coffee.

It's just a little before 4pm, actually. I walk the few steps to Quinn's office from the elevator and in the nick of time, stumble upon her being busy with preparing documents for a conference in a few minutes. "Hello there, my dear friend." I exclaim happily as I enter her office.

"What do you want? I'm busy." She utters nonchalantly without looking at me.

"Nothing. I just dropped by to give you some liquid luck." I say and place the coffee on her table. She glances at the drink then gives me a curious look. "Your favorite from the coffee shop a few blocks away. Thought I'd drop in to buy you some after having a late lunch with my client."

She contemplates it for a bit but succumbs to the coffee aroma. "Alright then. You have my attention but make it really quick since Kitty told me they're on their way up. What do you want?"

"I told you, nothing. Can't I just give my best friend in the whole wide world coffee?" I say with a grin which is only returned with a bored look as she takes a sip of her coffee. "Fine. I need a favor."

"S, I told you I'm busy-"

"It's not a big one, Q. I swear." I retort, taking a bite of the chip in my hand before speaking again. "Just let me sit in on your conference, that's all. I'm just going to watch."

Quinn raises an eyebrow then goes back to organizing her notes. "And why would I let you do that?"

"Because you sit in on mine too and I want to see those sexist assholes have their asses handed to them by you?"

She nods with a chuckle before taking the documents she needs along with the coffee before walking out of her office while I follow her. "And are you sure it's not because you're trying to purposely avoid being alone with Brittany with the recent turn of teasing events?"

I act cool and shrug at the statement. "Nope."

"Look, S. We agreed on me not interfering with your personal life, right? I'd let you sit in but you should know that Brittany is-"

I cut her off just as we reach outside our destination. "Fly on the wall, Q. I'll just be a fly on the wall."

Quinn sighs and decides again speaking some more. "Whatever suits you. But no good cop-bad cop this time, okay? We're going full throttle this time on them, no holds barred. And please get rid of the chips or at least hide them."

"Sure." I grin widely as she opens the door to the conference room, something that is ultimately diminished to a contorted half-pout like I'm having a stroke upon seeing Brittany and Kitty standing across three 30 or so year old men in suits who just entered the room and are seemingly ogling them. I flash Quinn a look but she only shrugs. Ugh. Me and my big mouth. Maybe I should have let her finish her sentence.

"Hey." Brittany mutters softly upon seeing us, making it too late for me to run away now. Whatever, might as well enjoy the show.

"Miss Fabray." Brown haired Asshole Lawyer speaks up in recognition just as we enter.

"Gentlemen." She replies as we settle ourselves across from them, with me on the leftmost side, then Quinn, Brittany, and Kitty on the right most. "I don't think you've met my co-associates, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. Of course, our intern, Kitty Wilde." She gestures to us and we all sit down.

"Well, I must say that being surrounded by gorgeous women is such a delight. And seeing that you've got our settlements ready, our day's just about to get better with you giving in to us." Blondie Asshole Lawyer smirks with his eyes not so subtly checking us out.

The four of us share disgusted looks and I'm pretty sure there's nothing I'd want more but to punch this jerk in the face right now.

"Ladies, how about we get this show going? We're kind of in a hurry since we have a Giants game to attend to later with really nice seats by the lower level deck. It's fantastic and if the four of you don't have any plans, maybe we could hook you up in joining us? Or will we be intruding on, I don't know, tea and makeup sessions?" Redhead Asshole Lawyer jests or at least that's his attempt at humor since the other men laugh at his joke. All that's missing is a guy with blue or green hair and they're on their way to completing a Crayola set. "I'm just playing with you, girls." Red adds as he relaxes against his seat.

"Sure." Quinn reins in her inner bitch and retorts with a devilish grin. Instead, she takes out four folders in her pile and dumps them one by one in front of the men. "Motion to compel, motion to strike, motion to dismiss, motion to change venue, and my intern still has about 6 or so documents waiting in preparation."

"Oh, they're all here, actually." Kitty voices out and places the pile of documents in the middle of the table with a mocking grin.

The men's expression immediately changes to that of surprise with Redhead hastily checking out the files handed to them by Quinn.

"What the hell is this?! I thought this was supposed to be a settlement conference?" Brownie angrily says.

"Nah, we're not going that route. No one's going to settle because we're pursuing the trial." Quinn replies without batting an eyelid.

"You can't do that! We had an agreement and you agreed!" Blondie quips. "And what, you're taking this case to trial?"

"No, you imposed an agreement. And unless you don't understand English then yeah, that's what I said." She replies with a mocking chuckle.

I see Redhead seething in anger. "You know what? Do whatever you want. Your company is twice as bigger than ours anyway and we have the upper hand when it comes to public image, the jury won't believe your side. You're not going to win this trial."

"I doubt it." I chime in casually with a shrug. Quinn flashes me a look of 'Be cool' then turns her attention back on the men.

"But yeah, I doubt I won't win. I've only ever lost a trial once and that was during a mock trial back in Harvard with Santana here. So, if you're afraid for me, please don't be because I don't need it. You do." She utters with a deadly sweet smile.

"And before we forget, we're also filing a countersuit for libel, slander, tortuous interference, and a few more others for all the public smearing your company has done which of course, are all well documented." Brittany chimes in.

"What?! That's not possible. You can't-"

"Do that? Please." I quip and mockingly laugh. "You deliberately destroyed her client's reputation just so your client's sales can go up a few notches then you're going to accuse her client of doing the same? We have everything we need to crush all of you and believe me when I say we will make you bleed."

"Gentlemen, your company tarnished my client's good reputation and you're expecting to be paid for that? If any of you think that we're settling, then I'm going to set you _boys_ straight right now." Quinn utters with a smirk. "We aren't settling. We won't be settling. And we'll never be settling." She adds with an icy tone. Looking at the men in front of us, I can see that they're pretty shook up with what just happened complete with intense fear in their eyes right now.

"You're welcome any second now to see yourselves out, gentlemen. We have a tea session to attend to, you see." Brittany mockingly utters while holding back a grin.

"And this is coming from me but really, the best of luck to the three of you if you're going to trial with Quinn, you'll need it." I chuckle.

"Oh yeah, while you boys are watching the game from less than mediocre lower deck seats, we'll be in the luxury box enjoying the game with Tom Brady and Gisele Bündchen who are both of my clients, by the way. Have fun though." Quinn remarks as we all grin victoriously.

* * *

It's Monday morning yet again. The start of another goddamn week with boring people.

The elevator opens on the designated floor and I find myself walking the few steps to the firm's Courtroom or Moot Court as it's often called, located in the same floor as the second floor of the Library just on the other side.

The Courtroom here, like any other law corporation, is used by anyone in the firm to prepare for a real trial by simulating a mock trial consisting of fellow colleagues at work and sometimes even the partners themselves to test outcomes, theories, or experiment with the cases they handle.

It basically looks like the usual Courtroom with the dark wood theme, just smaller. There's the judge's bench greeting you from the farthest side upon entering the room, the witness' stand beside it, a small space separating the latter from two long desks on opposite sides in front of the bench for the plaintiff, defendant, and their counsels. There's also a small section just on the right side of the bench with a few seats that sits the jury, if needed. Since the place is only for mock trials in the firm, it's smaller and the Bar, the small door leading towards the bench that separates where the action is from the seats, is built around the center in a square like a ring or stage of some sort. The other side of the bar which is the audience's side, the Gallery as it's called, houses at least three rows of theater seats per side for spectators and it's elevated for a few inches per row as to give sight over the entire courtroom. It's just a medium room but it's exciting to be here when there's action going on.

Upon entering the Courtroom, I see that it's packed with people on their feet in a few sides of the room and from what I gather, Mami's already starting to speak up in front of the bench.

"Good morning everyone, I'm glad you're all here right now. It's that time again for a Lopez Hayward tradition. Is everyone excited for Initiation Mock Trials this year?" She exclaims happily and everyone else cheers.

I move to the left side where I'm barely out of sight from anyone except that Fabray and Kitty manages to find me from where I'm standing.

"It's about time you arrived. Where were you?" Quinn asks excitedly while settling beside me.

"In my apartment, sleeping soundly since it's still freaking early. I don't even know why we need to go here. We've won this shit already." I reply nonchalantly and cross my arms in the process, keeping my attention in front.

"What's the Initiation Mock Trials again?" Kitty interjects.

"It's literally an initiation mock trial for newly-hired associates in the firm as well as interns who are eyeing to work here. Like Junior Associates versus Junior Associates, Senior versus Senior, that kind of thing. Everyone goes through it and lawyers can join in on a case by playing plaintiff, defendant, even witness roles during trial. It's where the newbies can show off how good they are with the law and of course, make a lasting impression on the Partners and other people here. It's mainly for fun too, shit here can get entertaining." Quinn answers matter of factly.

"Partners have been directed that they can only use the associates' help in dire situations." Mami says and the cheers get louder. "When I call your name, please step up in front and get a random case from the pile that you will use in the trial. Let's start with the interns."

"I see. What happens when there's only one newly-hired associate like Brittany then?" Kitty asks innocently.

"Then she's going up against any one of us Senior Associates, even if some of us have won it already." Quinn replies.

"Kitty Wilde!" Mother calls out in front.

"Excuse me, I'm about to make someone my bitch." Kitty utters nonchalantly before walking towards the center.

Quinn and I can't help but laugh at the statement. Aww… We may have our differences but I'll miss that kid when her internship ends soon. I look around me and survey the room to find Brittany standing with a few of the other Senior Associates in front. Brittany isn't really newly-hired per se, she was just re-hired after coming back here which made me wonder for a bit why she's up for trial. And looking at her from here, it just occurred to me right now that she was never really able to experience the Initiation at all since she left a little too early. I guess that's why.

"So, who do you think it's going to be among us? Probably Hudson, don't you think so, S?"

"Are you kidding me? Brittany's going to crush Lumps into pieces. And isn't this stuff rigged?"

"It's not rigged, S. We both know that." Quinn raises an eyebrow at me. "The fates decide who goes up in the Initiation from a big fish bowl a la Hunger Games."

I chuckle and give her a side glance. "The fates, huh? Such a shame we didn't go against each other during our Initiation. My darling reputation for Mock Trials would have been more notorious if we went at it."

Quinn snorts and shakes her head. "You pulled one on me once, okay? And I think we should be more worried about being possibly picked right now, S. I mean, I am and so should you, probably even more."

"And why is that?"

"Because you and Brittany are each other's weakness and as far as I know, you two have never went against each other in a mock trial even in law school. It's exciting to even think about it, now that we brought it up." Quinn remarks with a grin.

I give her a dismissive look and look back at Mother again to catch up with what's happening.

"And now we get to the last one, the Senior Associates. Seeing that there's only one newly-hired Senior Associate, may I call on Brittany Pierce to come up front?" Mami exclaims. Brittany obliges and stands beside her, carefully and randomly picking out a case binder from the pile on the desk.

From my view, I see Mother randomly pick out a folded small piece of paper from a fish bowl. And even though serendipity or destiny has been after us for the longest time, it still fails to amaze me how I seem to be the only one who doesn't see things coming like this.

"Santana Lopez."

I'm immediately cut from my thoughts upon hearing Mother's voice echo in the Courtroom. I snap out of it and see everyone turning their attention on me with a couple of 'Ooh's from the crowd, I think I even see excitement wash over their faces. Brittany, on the other hand, looks shocked and nervous at the same time while staring at me. Hell, we're probably sporting the same indescribable expression right now.

"Pierce for the plaintiff, Lopez for the defendant. Trial's due on Thursday." Mami adds with a smile on her face, clearly amused at the sudden turn of events.

I swallow the huge lump in my throat and take a really deep sigh since that's all I can do with how frozen I am.

"The fates have spoken, S." Quinn remarks beside me with a big grin on her face.

* * *

I'm going against my better judgment here. There's no specific rule with regard to how we resolve our cases and the way we want to handle them since that would be between me and the opposing counsel only. For the record, I'm not escaping or avoiding responsibility. I just thought that maybe it's best for us not to get involved this much at such a stressful environment like that. I mean, I've done the Initiation and it's not pretty. Things can get a little too personal for everyone and at one point, someone even had a heart attack halfway into the trial. That intense.

After we were all dismissed by Mother, I immediately tried to find a solution to my dilemma while being buried in my office and purposely avoiding everyone. Going around the problem, I finally came to a conclusion and a possible solution after staring at the case binder which will become my life for the whole week. I walk out of my office to take a breather and just my luck, see Brittany walking out of her office carrying a few binders in tow.

"Hey, Britt." I exclaim just enough for her to hear. She stops in her tracks and looks surprised upon seeing me.

"Hey, San. Everything okay?" She utters softly as I approach her.

"Yeah. I just wanted to talk to you about the trial."

"Oh. If it's about Quinn playing your client in the case, I'm okay with it. Though you should know that I'll probably get Rachel to play mine."

My eyebrows raise a bit and I shake my head to let her know that it's not my concern. "I-I- Uhmm… Let's not go to trial. I want to settle."

She stares at me for a good second without batting an eyelid before speaking. "Why?"

"W-Well, no one's ever done it. It's not encouraged but neither is it prohibited. I was thinking that if we settle it now, we'd get the whole week free since we're not working on any cases. It's a win-win." I try my best to reason out.

"But San, everyone's expecting a trial and now you want a settlement because it's the easy way?"

"I-It's not the easy way, it's just- Uhmm…"

"Convenient?" Brittany fills in the blanks with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah. Exactly. It's convenient." I say with a slight smile.

"You mean, convenient for you?"

My forehead creases at the statement. "What?"

She sighs and bites her lip. "I have a feeling that it's not the only reason why you want to settle. So, why don't you just tell me the truth and I'll concede if that's what you really want."

"N-Nothing, okay?" I gulp heavily and try not to show any expression while also avoiding any eye contact. "Look, I just want to get this over with. I have tons of work that I'd rather attend to than deal with a stupid mock trial. I've done it before anyway."

"Well, I haven't." She reasons out with her forehead creasing. "And if I'm going to be honest, I want to experience going through the Initiation too."

"It's just a mock trial, Britt. We've done countless ones like that back in law school, even competitions. This isn't any different." I chuckle nervously then cross my arms.

She sighs deeply and by the looks of it, tries to be patient with me. "Why are you being so pushy about this? Just tell me the truth. It's just a trial, San. It's not a big deal-"

"I know, okay?!" I whisper angrily. I take a deep breath to calm my fucking nerves. Dammit, I don't even know why I'm being riled up like this. "J-Just- It's what's best for us, Britt."

"What's best for me?" She repeats with a sarcastic chuckle. "You don't know that, Santana. You don't decide what's best for me."

 _Uh-oh. First name basis._ "J-Just agree to it and we get off scot-free for the week. W-What do you say?"

She seems to think about it for a moment but based on the look on her face, I don't think she's happy at all with I said. As far as I've known her, this is what she looks like when she's really disappointed in me. The way she's gazing at me like that, I know well that she can see right through my lies, intentions, and goddamn soul. I'm almost afraid of what she's about to say.

"No."

"W-What?" I almost mumble, completely taken aback by the suddenness of her statement.

"I said, no. I'm not going to settle. I won't settle." She answers sternly.

I grit my teeth and find the words to describe how I'm feeling but to no avail. "Look, Britt. I-"

"I'll see you in court, Santana." She utters simply before walking away, leaving me spewing out expletives under my breath.

Let the games begin.

* * *

 **It wasn't rigged. Team Brittany or Team Santana? :)**

 **The next two chapters have tons of law stuff in it and are interconnected, like a two-parter. Hella LONG.**

*Mock trial rules and flow are derived from moot court directives combined with a few ones from TV shows and movies.


	9. Brittany v Santana: Dawn of Justness I

**I had to rewrite this from the top along with Part 2 because of the technical law stuff since I'm trying to keep it as realistic as possible.**

 **This is by far the hardest chapter I've ever written so far for any fic.**

 **Any mistakes are all mine. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

The fact that we don't have to work on any cases this week is heaven sent because as it turns out, the case binder Brittany randomly chose from the bunch is quite a handful. Okay, for starters, I'll give you the facts of the case.

Jessica James, the plaintiff and Brittany's client, was the Director of Communications for Pacific Air. Half a year ago, she was referred by her mentor and owner of Pacific Air, Catherine Spencer, to assist for four months in establishing the transfer of communications in China with the organization's sister company, Star Airlines, owned by a different entity. During this time, Jessica James still continued her responsibilities such as conducting interviews, press conferences, as well as representing Pacific Air in the media. In one of those interviews, she made mocking accusations, all in good fun, about working for Pacific Air and Catherine Spencer herself. A week after coming back to work in Pacific Air's headquarters in New York, she was fired. With the aid of her counsel who had personal knowledge of the case and used to work for Pacific Air as well, Jessica James is now suing for Wrongful Termination.

So, there.

I've been heavily researching the case and went around it several times to strengthen my defense. I don't have anyone to play my defendant yet. I tried talking Quinn into it but she was unwavering about not being involved in the case at all, not even wanting to go an inch close to it. On the other hand, Brittany's got it all down to a T. I heard that she just told Rachel about it and the latter immediately jumped to play the plaintiff even with how busy she is with Funny Girl. Less than a day before the trial, I don't have the slightest idea on how to win the case. With everything on the line, my reputation in the firm, and Brittany making an impression on everyone, shit's about to go down really hard.

At work, everyone's been smiling more than usual and at the same time, they're all quite focused on the task at hand. The whole Initiation occurs for the whole week and a competitive environment is in the air right now. It's not as stressful as our usual work week with all the clients and stress, nope, it's the Partners who'd have to worry about that for a bit while everyone else immerses themselves in a Lopez Hayward tradition. This week is all about letting loose with having fun and getting acquainted, at least somehow. Moreover, the biggest hype of the whole Initiation so far is with our impending trial. Everyone's been looking forward to it probably more than Brittany and I do. The other day I even saw Kitty bullying the other interns and associates to placing their bets for it.

Our law school gang is in town right now to support Berry. Kurt just got in this morning and is staying at my place. Mercedes, a global superstar now, took a break from her tour and in promoting her new album for a few days to attend the preview as well as spending the weekend with us. The Changs, who have been residing in LA for the past three years and doing wonderfully there to the point that they're thinking of establishing their own firm, arrived with Mercedes just this afternoon. The three of them are staying in this wonderful apartment provided by Mercedes' label just a couple of blocks away from our place. I'm actually quite psyched that they're in town since I haven't seen them since the wedding and as much as I'd deny it, I do miss them. However, I'm also a bit nervous of what beholds my fate because at their own insistence, they're going to watch the mock trial tomorrow and fuck knows what's gonna happen then.

I just finished parking my car in front of Grams' house and walk the few steps to the front door to ring the doorbell. I'm dressed to the nines in a tight red dress with my hair down and heels to compliment my hotness in general. Being the good person that I am - _sometimes_ \- I'm dropping the diamond earrings Grams asked me to pick up from her jeweler to make up for my actions during that dinner with George.

"Hey!" Brianna, dressed up and ready to go, exclaims upon opening the door with a big grin then pulling me in for an embrace. Ah, I missed this girl. She's like the little sister I never had. "I haven't seen you in like, a month. I could use the bad influence again, S!"

"You know me, Bri. I try my best to help you waste your life down the drain while I hustle."

"Uh-huh. I'm sure I know why you haven't been here for a while now." She remarks with a smirk as I try to act cool about it. "Anyway, Grams is waiting for you in her room, I think she's done getting ready. She was saying something about a grand entrance but Britt and I talked her into leaving in about 10 minutes. So, make yourself at home. I'll just go finish my makeup."

I nod and go on to make my way upstairs and find Grams to get this over with. Her house is a freaking mansion with a bunch of bedrooms dressed in a French-Italian theme with the white floral walls and light colors. It doesn't take me more than fifteen steps to get to Grams' bedroom when I hear Brittany's soft voice calling out.

"Bri?"

I look behind me and see her stepping halfway out of what looks like her bedroom, dressed in a stunning black dress while looking curiously at me. We must have stared at each other for a few seconds before I turn my attention on her.

"H-Hi." I almost whisper.

"Hi, San. What are you doing here? I thought you and Kurt would be on your way to the theatre now."

"Oh, he went ahead with Quinn to help Rachel. I'm just dropping off Grams' earrings." I say and hold up the box in my hand. She nods and purses her lips, looking unsure if she'd continue the conversation or go back to finish getting ready. Something I help her with.

"S-So, uhmm… Why were you looking for Brianna?"

"Oh. I need help with the back zipper in my dress. I can't reach it." She answers timidly. I sigh deeply and contemplate whether or not I should just excuse myself from a wonderful mess or get myself into it. Oh, what the hell.

"I could help you." I reply with a soft smile. She gives me an inquisitive look at first but after a moment, gives in shyly before going inside her bedroom again. True enough, I see the top part of her dress open and I swallow the lump in my throat as I place the box on the table situated just beside her door prior to following her inside.

Brittany's bedroom looks like a huge, generic posh hotel room, like any other bedroom in this house aside from Grams' and Brianna's, showing off a vibe that she's not looking forward to staying for the long term. She's standing in front of the big mirror, checking her dress out and I walk the few steps then stopping behind her. I stare at her through her reflection and hold off her stare for a moment before clearing my throat as I start to do her zipper slowly and carefully.

"You look a-amazing, Britt."

"Thanks. You too. That dress really looks good on you." She answers with a shy look at me through the reflection. "I-Is George coming to the preview?"

"No. U-Uh… She just got back from Seattle a few hours ago and wanted to rest tonight instead."

"I see. Are you guys are okay now?"

"Not r-really. I'm honestly not sure." I mutter under my breath. I mull over on how I should steer the conversation to another topic without sounding too forceful yet again. "I-I know you declined my offer for a settlement last week but-"

She sighs deeply and gives me a look through the mirror. "I won't change my mind, San."

"I know you won't. You're just as stubborn as I am, Britt. Maybe even more." I chuckle at my words and so does she. "So, uhmm… Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Little bit. You?"

"Little bit." I repeat her words. She nods slowly in understanding just as I finish zipping up her dress. "You know, I think I should be the one to insist on a settlement if we're going by how everyone's seemingly afraid for my life to go up against you."

"Really? What did they say?" I raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"That you're ruthless and won't go easy on me. That you'll wipe me out."

"And what did you say?"

"I told them that it may be the case but I won't go down without a fight. Besides, I know the real Santana anyway and even if you go full throttle against me, there's no way I'll hold back on you as well." She replies with a glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face.

"Then don't. Don't hold back." I almost whisper while staring deeply into her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

I stay in my position and admire the way her skin glows, or how her dress compliments her body, or even the way those blue eyes sparkle as she looks straight into mine through the mirror. In a flash, she turns around and bites her lip while looking me up and down. I gulp down heavily once again when we, like auto-pilot, slowly lean towards each other. Gosh, she's so beautiful up this close, it hurts. It takes me back all those years where I can't fathom how I even survived without her. But I did. At least somehow. And the product of that is me trying to move on with my life by dating this fantastic girl named George. If the roles were reversed though, there's no way I'd do this to Brittany, no way at all.

I clear my throat once again and take a step back to take a little breather from all this tension. I look down and breathe as deeply as I can without showing apprehension or too much emotion.

"U-Uh... I'll let you finish getting ready." I try to ease the stress of the situation.

She looks disappointed but nevertheless nods at the notion. "O-Okay. I-I'll see you there."

Without saying anything, I exit her room as fast as I can and try to get myself together in the hallway. _Holy shit. Get your shit right, Lopez._ I shake my head in disbelief at the close encounter and decide to just finish what I came here for. Fuck, I almost kissed Brittany! I take another deep breath and decide to let it go. For the meantime.

I grab the jewelry box from the table and make my way to Grams' bedroom, knocking lightly before being told from the other side to come inside.

What greets me though is Grams, dressed in a chic white dress, sobbing heavily in front of her make up mirror. My eyes widen and I hurriedly walk towards her, placing the box on her dressing table. She does a fanning motion while crying much louder and dramatic this time, making me literally panic on what I should do.

"Oh my god, Grams. What happened?! What's wrong? Are you okay? Tell me what's going on. Shit, everything's going to be fine." I ramble on worriedly as my forehead creases.

With the snap of a finger though, her whole crying persona instantly changes when she grins devilishly at me. I raise an eyebrow at her but before I even get to ask what the fuck is happening, she speaks up.

"What do you think?" She utters mischievously, wiping off her supposedly fake tears with a nearby tissue.

I stare at Grams for a second or two. "W-What- What was that for?"

"Why, I'm showcasing my skills, dear. I heard you still haven't found someone to play your client. Since I'm fantastic, I'm here to save you from your impending doom and humiliation if you don't get a move on with the casting. I can try to do the whole Meryl Streep-Sophie's Choice thing, if you want. Or Brad Pitt's 'what's in the box' kind of acting. Name it, honey. I got it all down." She shrugs nonchalantly. "And if you need references to just how good of an actress I am, I used to be the star of the drama club back in my college days in Princeton, just so you know."

I immediately take a deep breath of relief after she finished her statement. I break out into a smile and chuckle knowing that a big weight is taken off my back like that. "Have I ever told you that I love you, Grams? You are the best!"

"I know and I'm definitely aware of that, Selena." She mentions casually then goes on to fix her make up. "Now, just make sure you win and beat my granddaughter. I'm coming out of acting retirement specifically for you, so you better bring your A game and do it justice."

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV –**

 ** _2 years and 3 weeks ago_**

 _It's 3am here in England._

 _In just 3 weeks, it would count as my 9th month anniversary of staying here in London. So far, Mrs. Jones and I are in the same black hole as before. Sure, we're actually generating a respectable revenue for the company but it's nowhere near enough yet. I'm trying to be as positive as I can but the notion of coming home to Santana in New York is getting bleaker by the day._

 _Santana and I- Well, it's a little complicated. We're still together, of course. I haven't seen her since Thanksgiving and we've only gotten busier since then. I mean, really busy. Santana's career is now better than ever over that short span of time, something unparalleled for a Rookie Associate as they all say. I'm just so incredibly proud of her and I know she deserves all that and more._

 _And me, well. I'm still stuck with the same problems regarding the company here every single day. It's like a never ending battle of coming up with solutions to hundreds of dilemmas. I feel so stuck. I honestly thought that I'd already be gone here by now and I'm already in my bed in New York cuddling and planning my wedding with Santana. But nope, I'm still stuck in the same damn thing, in the same damn place, in the same damn office every single day with the same damn problems being handed my way. Every. Single. Day. Argh! I'm so frustrated!_

 _I never asked for this to happen! I should be in New York right now, building my career and reputation as a lawyer like Santana and Quinn, planning my wonderful wedding and future with the love of my life, and just be with the people I care about the most. But no, I'm here in my office that's almost basically my real bedroom now with how much I spend here more than at my flat. I don't have people I can call 'friends' aside from Mrs. Jones. I know I'm doing this for my family but I just miss them so much, it's like a battle. I feel so incredibly alone and lonely, you have no idea. I wouldn't even wish this kind of feeling for my worst enemy._

 _The thing is, I do have Santana. But with everything positive that's been going on with her life and the complete opposite with mine, I wouldn't want to burden her with my problems at all. I don't have any good news for her at all and as of late, I've been having less time to deal with my personal life. I mean, I could try to talk to her about my problems but then she'd instantly raise the topic of moving here again which would automatically lead into a fight because I wouldn't want that to happen then predictably, we'd resort to silence and not talking to each other for a few hours, and lately, days, something unprecedented when it comes to our relationship._

 _I haven't talked to her for three days now since we had this fight about me not being able to fly and see her for the next three weeks due to some business engagements. Expectedly, she became furious – raising her voice even – and for probably the first time ever since I moved here, she cried. It broke my heart as I watched her through a computer screen cry her heart out like that and unlike before, I wasn't there to wipe away the tears or even give her a hug to ease the pain. I've never felt so helpless in my life. We're both so broken and frustrated with our current situation that a distinct solution had once or twice come up in my thoughts just for me not to see her like that again._

 _"Brittany?" A soft British accent gets me off my thoughts. I look up from where I'm seated to see Mrs. Jones gazing at me curiously and standing by the doorway of my office. "What are you still doing here? It's the middle of the night. It's technically Saturday now, you have to rest, dear."_

 _I sigh and put down the pen in my hand. "Oh. I'm just finishing this proposal then I'll be on my way home. How about you?"_

 _"I had just gotten back from inking that deal in Australia, I'm only dropping off a few documents. Are you waiting for Santana?"_

 _"U-Uhmm… Maybe."_

 _She gives me a curious look. "Is everything okay, Brittany?"_

 _I bite my lip and only reply with a small smile, something she catches on. "I'm not really comfortable talking about it, Mrs. Jones."_

 _"I see." She replies with a sympathetic smile. "Well, if you need to talk about anything, I'll be here to listen, okay?" I only nod at her words._

 _"Well then, I'll be on my way now. Goodnight, dear." She adds and motions to walk away._

 _I glance back at my computer screen and see that I'll probably won't get a call from Santana for the next hour or ten. So, before the elder woman even gets to take a step further, I swallow a huge lump in my throat and call out for her. She stops in her tracks and assumes her previous spot again with questioning eyes._

 _"I-I just have a question." I tread lightly and take a deep breath while I'm at it. I think this is one of those questions that I know the answer to, it's just that I refuse to accept it or maybe I just want to hear the answer in person from someone who's not me. "D-Do you think I'll ever get to go home again with how things are here? Will it get better for the next few months? A year, perhaps?"_

 _Mrs. Jones stares at me for a moment. I can see it in her eyes and how she's trying to be as gentle as she can to break it to me. Like her, I do know the answer. Instead of saying anything though, she just shakes her head slowly and flashes me a look of pity. I take a deep breath and rein in the tears that are about to come out any second now. I just nod frantically and avoid eye contact by bidding her goodnight then turn my chair around to face my office window that's overlooking the business district with a heavy heart._

 _Upon making sure she's gone and I'm completely alone now, I take the deepest sigh I could muster before covering my face with both hands and proceed to cry my heart out like there's no tomorrow._

* * *

 ** _Present day_**

Funny girl was amazing! No, it was spectacular! I'm sure there are still a bunch of better adjectives to describe it but the bottom line is Rachel as Fanny Brice was beyond words. Without bias or anything, I'm sure each and everyone inside the theatre knew in their hearts that she was born to play that role. Last night was great with all our friends and family attending to support the show and although we called for an early night, it was fun all the same. All our friends are in town and to their insistence, are staying over for a few days to hang out with us. Or to watch the Initiation today.

It's 8 in the morning on a Thursday and our trial is first up for the day. I've done my research, probably a bit too much of it, and prepared to the best of my ability to hopefully give a good impression to the spectators. Rachel volunteered to play my client, something I'm incredibly grateful since I know how busy she is with Funny Girl. To be honest, I'm a little nervous and scared to go up against Santana. Aside from the fact that she has this fierce reputation in the firm, I don't know what's going to happen in court with everyone's eyes on us. I'm not sure if a lot of people know about our past relationship but the pressure of making a good impression and going against a legend in the Initiations is a little too much.

I'm sure Santana's going to bring it in the trial and make sure she'll win this one with everything she has got because that's just her. So, I'm going to do my best to win this as well. I'm going to be ruthless, unforgiving, and basically everything I'll be expecting her to be in Court. I can't lose, not this time.

So, here I am in my office, going over a few minute details on how I'll approach the case later, when a sudden thought crossed my mind. Santana and I haven't exactly talked about anything Mock Trial related at all except for exchange of pleadings. I'm in the dark about a few details like who's going to play the defendant. She and I were civil last night but it was evident that we maintained our distance. I mean, who wouldn't when we almost kissed? Oh gosh, I got to shake that off for now.

Swallowing my pride, I walk the few steps to her office and see that someone's sitting on her chair facing the window. I knock three times and welcome myself in. "Hey, San. I know you're busy preparing but I just need to know who'll play the defendant."

When I don't hear an answer for the next few seconds, I look up to see that it's not Santana sitting on the chair when it turned, but rather, it's George with her legs crossed, dressed in a light blue buttoned up shirt, nude slacks, and her doctor's coat on from my view.

"Hi." She utters simply with a smile. "Santana's not yet here but she's on her way up."

"H-Hey, George." I reply a little awkwardly. Then a sudden thought comes up in my mind, wait, is she playing the defendant? "W-What are you doing here? I mean, not like it's my business but there's this thing later and-"

"The Initiation thing. Yeah, she told me about it." She retorts with a nod. "She doesn't know that I'm here, actually. I just got back from this long conference last night and I thought of surprising her before going to work. I haven't seen her for a while now…" She trails off with an unsure expression. I nod frantically as we stare at each other in an awkward manner, like trying to wait for the other to speak. "So, uhmm… You look really beautiful. Are you ready for the trial?" George speaks up then purses her lips.

"O-Oh, thanks." I smile and consciously check out myself in my white dress. "And yeah, I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be. How about you? I-I mean, how was the conference?"

"It was great, thanks for asking." She answers briefly and judging by the way we're interacting, it's safe to say we're not the best people when it comes to small talk. It's awkward as hell.

"A-Are you going to watch the trial?"

"Oh, I wish I can, Brittany. But I really just dropped by to say good luck before going to work. I got assigned to day shift for the rest of the month." She replies with a grin. _Huh. So, she's not the defendant._

"A-Ah, I see. W-Well, I'll have to go now and prepare for later. H-Have a great day." I exclaim hurriedly and she just waves back at me with a smile before I exit Santana's office and make my way back to mine with my head hung low.

"Oof!" Santana, looking immaculate in a black dress, declares in surprise as I bump into her in front of Quinn's office, making me drop a few pieces of paper on the floor.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." I absent-mindedly say as I crouch and pick up everything. Something which Santana helps me with.

"So, uhmm… how are you, Britt?"

"I'm okay. A little tired but okay. You?"

"Same." I mutter and look up too see her staring at me with a small smile. "So, is it just me or did you come from my office?"

I clear my throat and try my hardest not to look straight into her eyes as we stand up. "I-I just uhmm… wanted to ask who's playing the defendant for my notes since you haven't told me."

"Oh." She mutters. "She's right around the corner."

Her statement piques my curiosity and automatically goes into overdrive with the possible things that could happen. "I see. I just thought George is going to play it since..." I subtly motion to her office and she looks curiously at me, leaning a bit to take a peek of her office.

"O-Oh. Well, I guess I-I'll just catch you later." She utters as she walks past me and into her office. I slowly turn around and unintentionally follow her with my gaze. From here, I see her approach George who stands up sporting a big smile on her face. The doctor puts her arms around Santana's neck just as the brunette leans in for a quick kiss, albeit a little surprised, making me feel like the most uncomfortable fly on the wall from the outside even with the few seconds that just transpired.

"Good morning, Britty." Grams' familiar voice calls in front of me, putting all the pieces together in my head.

I bite my lip and focus my stare at Santana again. I'm not sure what came over me just this second or maybe it's the feeling of watching the love of your life being held by someone else but a sudden surge of hurt washes over me as I excuse myself to prepare for the trial. I guess there's this hope inside me not too long ago that Santana and I were going somewhere yet again but the sight of them being sweet, just crushes me to the gutter. I thought I had a chance right there and poof, gone.

I clear my throat and try to shake off the heavy feeling. I have to win. I need this win.

* * *

Rachel and I were just about to enter the Courtroom when we run into Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, and Mike who had just come out of the elevator.

"Hey, Britt! You ready to crush Satan's hopes and dreams?" Kurt jests and gives me a quick hug while he's at it.

"Oh, I'm hoping alright." I chuckle. "Thank you for coming today, you guys. Santana and I appreciate all of you staying to support us beat each other to death in court."

"I'm not sure if you're being sarcastic or actually serious with that." Mike chimes in.

"Nah, I'm serious with that. Somebody needs to roll Santana away on a stretcher after I'm done with her." I quip and raise an eyebrow in emphasis, earning a loud cheer from everyone.

"Ooh… Girl's going for the gold! I told you we should have placed our bets with their intern a while ago." Mercedes voices out and I squint my eyes at the statement.

"Anyway, we'll leave you girls to your thing. We should go now if we still want those front row seats to catch all the action." Tina exclaims excitedly before they all bid us goodbye and make their way inside.

"How about it, Britt? Let's get this show going." Rachel utters with a grin as she opens the door for me.

The Courtroom is packed to the brim, with some people even on their feet. I'm pretty sure every other room in the firm is deserted right now with only five minutes before the trial's set to start.

I cross the threshold of the Bar – basically, where the action happens – with Rachel in tow. We settle ourselves on the right side of the court and place all my things on the table. I glance up to see Gergerpal, proud and grinning from ear to ear while waving at me, dressed in a Bailiff attire while Kitty is sitting in the middle, presumably playing the Clerk role. I look around me and see our friends - namely Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Quinn - sitting on my upper right side by the front row on a separate box, waving at me excitedly, something I return shyly albeit a bit confused. Wait. Why are they-

Oh no. They are the jury.

"Isn't this exciting? It's pretty much a family affair by the looks of it." Rachel excitedly whispers beside me.

I try to collect myself and relax in my seat, perching my elbow on the table and rest my head on the back of my hands as I take a really deep sigh to calm my nerves. Oh my god, this is so nerve-wracking.

Just in time, Santana arrives in the Courtroom with Grams and enters through the Bar while flashing me a look in the process before settling on the other side. I train my eyes on her for a few seconds, watching how she goes from calm to internally panicking with wide eyes upon getting a good look at our jury and basically anyone who's involved in our trial. She shakes her head and sighs deeply as well. It's only when she meets my stare that she softly smiles at me.

"Goodluck, Britt."

"Likewise, San." I whisper back.

"All rise!" Gergerpal exclaims and we all stand. Momentarily, Maribel, in her black robe judge garb, arrives in the courtroom and settles herself in the judge's bench. "Court is now in session. Judge Lopez presiding. Please be seated." Gergerpal adds with his eyes seemingly locked down on his hand as if he's reading a script.

At once, we all sit and the whole Courtroom immediately resorts to complete silence. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Let's proceed with the first case for the day, calling the case of James versus Spencer." She reads from a document in front of her. "Counsel for the plaintiff, Jessica James, is Brittany Pierce. Counsel for the defendant, Catherine Spencer, is Santana Lopez. Are both sides ready?" Maribel asks just as Santana and I stand up in recognition of being called.

"Plaintiff is ready, Your Honor." I exclaim.

"Ready for the defense, Your Honor." Santana declares.

"Will the clerk please swear in the jury?" Maribel adds and motions to Kitty.

Kitty nods and walks towards the jury box. "Will the jury please stand and raise your right hand?" Our friends do as they're told. "Do each of you swear that you will fairly try the case before this court, and that you will return a true verdict according to the evidence and the instructions of the Court, so help you, God? Please say "I do." remarks with an almost bored tone.

"I do." The five of them say in unison.

"You may be seated." Kitty adds and returns to her seat.

"Proceed with the opening statements." Maribel retorts and relaxes against her seat while having a pen ready to take notes.

I nod and put down the file in my hand, my hands trembling a bit with how nervous I am. I take a quick look at Santana as I make my way towards the center of the court.

"Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: The defendant has been charged with Wrongful Termination. Facing the media, doing conferences and catering to the airline company's public image has been the plaintiff's job for the past 8 years. Which is why, it came as a shock for Miss James when she was fired without proper cause." I pause and look up to see Maribel listening intently like the whole courtroom is.

"Catherine Spencer is assailing that it is with a minor mistake of, according to her defense, 'corporate misinformation' that she fired her own protégé. Her reason for such termination is based from an interview that was taken out of context and something that is unfound, unfair, and completely out of the plaintiff's hands." I take a deep breath and address the jury. "The evidence will show that my client was wrongfully terminated for personal reasons. Namely, when the defendant vehemently denied my client's transfer from her job as Director of Communications in Pacific Air to COO of Star Airlines. Suffice to say, Catherine Spencer was preventing my client, Jessica James, from a promotion just so she can retain my client for a much lower position in her company."

"In addition to that, the offer from Star Airlines, a company which the defendant has quite a control of, had been retracted, leaving Jessica James unemployed, emotionally distressed, and in shambles." I exclaim and glance back at Santana to see her staring worriedly at me. I disregard it and turn my attention back on Maribel to see what seems to be a small smile on her face. "That's all, Your Honor." I add and make my way back to my seat, glancing around me to see people nodding approvingly while a few others are smiling in amusement.

"That was amazing, Britt! Screw that 'not going down without a fight' bullshit. We are so gonna win this!" Rachel whispers beside me and I reply by settling into a small smile. I take a really deep breath and gather myself as much as I can.

"Counsel for the defendant, the floor is yours." Maribel announces and everyone's attention falls on Santana who stands up confidently upon being called.

"Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: Under the law, my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty. During this trial, you will hear no real evidence against my client. You will come to know the truth that Catherine Spencer had done nothing wrong." She pauses. "For all those 9 years, she has patiently mentored the plaintiff and selflessly taught her everything she knows. They developed an almost mother-daughter relationship, something that the plaintiff's counsel has personal knowledge of since she worked for a few years in Pacific Air before agreeing to represent Miss James herself in the case at hand." She adds and glances to give me a look.

"In fact, Catherine Spencer made the decision to fire Jessica James based on the false allegations done in poor taste that harmed her and the company, resulting in Star Airlines to retract their offer as well. Needless to say, firing Jessica James is completely justified by the actions she consciously executed. Therefore, my client is not guilty." She finishes her statement and walks back to her seat, earning the same expression everyone gave me a while ago.

Maribel nods and writes something on her notepad before looking up once again. "The counsel for the plaintiff may call their first witness."

"I call the plaintiff to the stand, Your Honor." I say and momentarily, Gergerpal takes Rachel to the witness stand.

"Please stand and raise your right hand." Kitty tells Rachel nonchalantly. "Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do." Rachel replies, assuming full character.

"Please state your personal circumstances." Kitty retorts.

"I am Jessica James, 32, and I used to work for Pacific Air."

"You may be seated." Kitty finishes and goes back to her seat just as I get up from mine and walk towards the witness stand.

"Miss James, when did you start working for Pacific Air?" I trail off and position myself in front of Rachel while facing the jury.

"It was 12 years ago. Summer of 2003." Rachel replies.

I nod. "What was your job in Pacific Air?"

"I was the Director of Communications."

"And what exactly does a 'Director of Communications' do?"

"I'm the company spokesperson. I face the media and represent Pacific Air during press conferences. I conduct interviews and handle all public relations with regard to the company's image."

"How long have you been doing that?"

Rachel seems to genuinely recall the answer. "About 8 years now. I only assumed the spokesperson role recently."

"How recent?"

"Since I was promoted from Assistant Vice President of Communications to Director of Communications four years ago."

"What's the difference of both positions?"

"Well, being Assistant Vice President deals with public relations issues and troubleshooting communications within the company whereas being Director means that you will be the face and voice of the company in the media."

"I see." I nod and sneak a glance at the jury. "In those 8 years, how many interviews, written or oral, and press conferences have you done?"

Rachel's forehead creases at the question. "Countless, I presume."

"Let's say a ball park number? Do you think it's more than a 100? 200? Probably more than 500?"

"Objection, Your Honor! Calls for Speculation!" Santana's voice catches my attention and I glance behind me to see her raise an eyebrow. Huh. It's about to get fun.

"Sustained." Maribel retorts and Santana sits down again. "Counsel rephrase your question."

I nod at Maribel. "How many interviews and press conferences have you done?"

"It's around the triple digits, for sure." Rachel speaks up again.

"And during those times, have you ever made a mistake while on the job?"

"Of course. You can say that making mistakes, no matter how good you are, is part of any job, even mine."

I nod and give my full attention on her. "Can you explain to everyone how you went from working in New York to being transferred to China?"

"Objection, Your Honor! Counsel has no basis!" Santana huffs as she stands up.

"Sustained." Maribel replies.

I smile nonetheless and continue asking Rachel. "Jessica, what other functions does a Director of Communications have besides being the voice and face of Pacific Air?"

"I'm also tasked to aid in negotiations regarding communications for the company's several sectors around the world, including subsidiaries of the airlines if need be."

"What does 'subsidiaries' mean?"

"It can span from offshoot companies, subdivisions, as well as Pacific Air's sister company, Star Airlines."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Are you the spokesperson for Star Airlines?"

"No, I'm not."

"You said that it's also your function as Director to 'aid' in negotiations. Have you ever executed such obligation?" I utter and am actually expecting an objection of leading the witness from Santana but, nothing.

"Yes, I have."

"And what circumstance were you called upon to do such execution?"

"It was when Catherine referred me to handle negotiations in China for Star Airlines."

"Can you expound on that matter?" I say and once again, expect another objection but still nothing.

Rachel nods. "I was tasked to help in making sure that communications from Star Airlines and Pacific Air will be trouble-free."

"How long did you have to do that?"

"About four months of my entire stay there in China."

"And during these four months, were you still tasked to fulfill your responsibilities with Pacific Air?"

"Yes."

"What exactly have you done for Pacific Air during the time you were overseas?"

"I conducted several interviews and press conferences about Pacific Air and some, about Catherine Spencer."

I smile inwardly and take a glance at Santana behind me to see her sharing a look with Grams, a bit despondent at that. Maybe it's just me but there's something fishy going on, it's as if she's holding back. "What was the interview about Catherine Spencer for?"

"It was informal and purposely for fun." Rachel grins. "They asked me personal questions about her and Pacific Air."

"When was this exactly?"

"About two months ago, give or take."

I nod. "And what were those personal questions you answered for them?"

"They asked me how was it like working for Catherine Spencer and Pacific Air since I've been with them then for almost 12 years."

"And what happened after that?"

"I jokingly told them, in an exaggerated manner, how I felt about both Catherine and Pacific Air, it wasn't serious at all. We were completely fooling around by making jokes and sarcastic comments."

I purse my lips before speaking yet again. "Were your interviewers aware of the nature of your statements?"

"Of course. They were laughing with me as well."

"When was that interview published?"

"A month ago. A week after I came back from fulfilling my responsibilities in China for Star Airlines."

"What did the publication contain?"

I see Rachel visibly swallow a lump in her throat, slowly turning a bit dramatic. "It showed the interview I did for them but instead of the informal and fun interview I did, I was taken out of context. It appeared as if I was mocking Pacific Air and poking fun at Catherine Spencer's expense."

"How did your boss and company react to it?"

"At first, it was brushed off by everyone. But a week after the interview went global, I was fired."

I nod. This time and still not hearing anything from Santana, I decide to test the waters with a leading statement. "Do you think you were fired because of that interview?" I wait for a few seconds. I glance over my shoulder to see Santana looking down at her table. I turn to the jury and they look confused for the same reasons as well. Looks like I'm not the only one noticing what's happening.

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Because they've been looking for a way to personally fire me from the company."

I raise an eyebrow at Rachel. "Why would they do that?"

"To prevent me from taking the COO job offer from Star Airlines."

"I don't understand. What's the correlation of you being fired from Pacific Air to taking that job as COO?"

"Firing me from Pacific Air would mean that my reputation would be tainted. And with Star Airlines as the sister company, meaning that to some degree Pacific Air has control of it, any work I've done would be rendered useless."

"I see. And were you able to take that job in Star Airlines?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Rachel sighs and this time, she pulls back a few tears. "Because Star Airlines took the offer off the table."

"For what reason?"

"For the reason that they wouldn't want someone to take over the position with an air of controversy around them. I had basically become ineligible after the publication came out all because I was fired."

"I'm sorry for what happened, Miss James." I trail off. "Is the person who fired you here in this Court right now?"

Rachel nods frantically. "Yes."

"Can you state the name and pinpoint that person as well?"

Rachel raises her right arm and points behind me, at Grams. "Catherine Spencer."

I smirk and turn to Maribel. "Thank you, I have no further questions, Your Honor." I say before making my way to my seat once again. I manage to take a quick glance at Santana and see her giving me a hard stare as if I did something wrong. Though it's a little unusual that she didn't really object anymore aside from those two times. It's as if she's giving me a free pass and that's not gonna fly with me.

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

Brittany's been knocking it out of the park. And well, the same can't be said for me.

There's a reason why we've never gone against each other in any kind of trial before. It's like an unspoken rule. You see, trials can get heated and personal. That thing about each other's weakness is kind of legit. If Brittany's up there with me, there's no way I can really go all out without being a bitch or at least upset her in the process, I can't bear to see Brittany get hurt when I go all ruthless. No matter what anyone says, it will always be personal. I guess that's why I've been holding back on being a bitch and basically almost throwing this trial in the process. Argh! It's so difficult!

Mother continues a few seconds after Brittany's done with questioning Rachel. "Does the defense have any questions?"

"Yes, Your Honor." I stand up then make my way to the center of the Court. "Miss James, why would Catherine Spencer prevent you from taking the COO position in Star Airlines?"

"Because she'd want me to stay as her right hand in Pacific Air."

I raise an eyebrow at Rachel. "That seems a little absurd and childish of a reason for someone who's CEO of the biggest airline company in the world, don't you think?"

"Objection, Your Honor! Counsel is testifying!" Brittany exclaims as she stands up from her seat.

"Sustained." Mother utters. "Counsel rephrase your question."

I nod and watch as Brittany sits down again. I look back at Rachel. "Jessica, why would the defendant go to extremes in retaining you in Pacific Air?"

"Because she was grooming me for a promotion from Director of Communications to VP of Internal Affairs in Pacific Air."

"Ah, I see. What's a higher position then? VP of Internal Affairs or Chief Operating Officer?"

"The COO position, of course." Rachel grins back at me, knowing full well she got me there.

 _Oh shit, why did I ask that_? I sigh deeply first. "Miss James, what was the basis for your termination in Pacific Air again?"

"The interview I did that was taken out of context."

"How many interviews and conferences have you made during your time in China?"

"Objection! That was already covered a while ago during direct examination, Your Honor." Brittany interjects once again.

"Overruled." Mother utters and motions for Rachel to continue.

"Probably 10-15, give or take." Rachel replies.

"And how many of them are about Pacific Air?"

"All of them."

"Have you made interviews during your stay in China about the person who supposedly fired you?"

"Objection, Your Honor. Counsel has no basis for question." Brittany huffs.

"Sustained." Mother utters. "Miss Lopez?" She adds with a warning look at me.

I shake my head in disbelief and think for a moment how I'll approach the situation. "How many of them were the ones you talked about Catherine Spencer in the same nature as the interview you're assailing as the basis of your termination?"

Rachel thinks about it for a second and shrugs. "Two, including the one talked about."

"Ah, so there were two." I nod. "When was the second interview published?"

"Well, it only came out two weeks after I was fired."

"Ah. So, this only came about after you filed your complaint. Something that couldn't have been included in all your allegations then and by the looks of it, something that you failed to mention during negotiations. Is that right, Jessica?"

"Objection! Irrelevant!"

"Overruled, Miss Pierce."

I raise an eyebrow and I could swear that frustration is building up in me. "What's the time difference of when the first and second interview was conducted?"

Rachel looks down shyly. "The first interview was given two months before I got back to New York headquarters and the second one was given a day prior to my return from China."

"What were the settings of both interviews?"

"The first one was informal whereas the second was done in a formal setting."

"Can you expound on what "formal" means?" I give Rachel a look.

"It was a serious interview. Unlike the first one, no jokes were made, if that's what you're getting at."

I smile a little and repeat Brittany's earlier question. "Were your interviewers aware of the serious nature of your statements?"

"Yes, they were."

I nod and walk towards Rachel's place. "What did you talk about in that second interview?"

"How I feel about working for Pacific Air and Catherine Spencer."

"So, it was the same as the first interview only this time, you had full knowledge of your words, you weren't taken out of context, and you also meant what you said?"

"Objection! Testifying!" Brittany chimes in for the nth time and just as Mother is about to reprimand me, I lose it this time.

"I have a point, Your Honor!" I exclaim a little too loud and throw Brittany a warning glance. Mother only looks back and forth at us before resorting to just raising her eyebrows at me to make me get to the point. If I had actually done – the objecting, I mean – what I was supposed to a while ago with Brittany up there, I'd probably have done it worse than her. Way meaner. But I didn't because I'm a little sissy and now I'm at the other end of what I usually do with everyone I go against with. How freaking ironic.

I pause for a while and try to remember what I'm getting at before speaking. "Miss James, is there any reason why you'd be taken out of context in the second interview?"

"None that I know of." Rachel replies with a forced smile.

I turn my attention towards Mami. "Your Honor, I would like to have the alleged second interview marked as the defendant's exhibit number one and ask that they be admitted into evidence."

"Does counsel for the plaintiff have any objection?" Mother asks Brittany.

"No, Your Honor." She exclaims back.

"The said interview will be admitted as the defense's exhibit number one."

"Thank you, Your Honor. I have no further questions." I say and walk towards my seat again.

"The witness is excused." Mother exclaims and shortly, Gergerpal leads Rachel back to her seat.

"Your Honor, we rest our case." Brittany adds and sits down again just as quick.

Mother nods and gathers her notes before turning back to us. "I call for a three-minute break before we proceed with the defense." She adds and slams her gavel.

I relax against my seat and try to take a breath. Brittany got the best of me up there and I fell for it. I bite my lip so hard, it's probably bleeding if I didn't know any better. Holy shit. Brittany's going to beat me.

* * *

With only a minute to go before Court starts again, I'm on a loop on what to do to win this goddamn case and not make a fool of myself without hurting anyone. Especially Brittany.

"Selena, what are you doing?!" Grams seethes beside me in our seats.

"What?" I reply absent-mindedly.

"You're letting Brittany kick your butt!"

"H-Huh? I-"

"Please. I may not know a lot about the law but I'm aware that there were a few ones that you could have objected to or argued flawlessly without any hardship at all but you just didn't. I've seen you in action and this isn't how you do your thing! You've gone all soft!"

I breathe deeply and try to get a hold of myself. Grams is right and I know that full well but I just can't bring me to be my usual self with Brittany on the end. Argh! This is too hard! I glance to my right and see her staring at me with a look of indifference, almost as if she's waiting for me to make my move in a calculating manner. She's really bringing her A game and here I am, doing nothing about it. Oh my god, I'm losing because I'm hesitating while she's going all out to destroy the hell out of me. I'm being given a taste of my own medicine and I'm doing jack shit about it! It has got to change. I just have to think of a remedy before we go up there.

"You can't lose, dear. You need to give us a good fight. It's as if you've given up!" Grams whisper screams.

"I don't know what to do, Grams, okay? This is difficult for me too." I reason out infuriatedly.

"No, honey. You're not trying at all, that's why. You can't bring yourself to do anything about Brittany while she's just ready to kick your ass to the gutter. What is wrong with you?!"

"I-I just can't win based on the facts alone! We're on the losing end here. We need to regroup and turn the tables on her somehow."

Grams throws her hands in the air in exasperation. "Oh my god, Selena! I need you to unleash your true evil self! I came out of acting retirement for you and we're already losing before I even get to hit the stage! Our reputation is on the line here and you're not…" She continues to go on about something when I'm suddenly hit by her words.

Reputation.

Wait. I wasn't able to file a counterclaim but my defense contained a small portion of it as part of the pleadings I submitted. There's a law somewhere that could help as far as I can remember. If allowed, it could turn the tides somehow but there's no definite possibility that it could guarantee me a win at all. I don't have a witness for that either yet but it could make Brittany go on a loop.

Shit. I got it. I have to win. I need this win. I can't let Brittany use my own strategy against me. Unleash the inner bitch, I shall.

Briefly, Mother comes back to the judge's bench and everyone settles into a silence once again. "Is the defense ready with its case?" She looks questioningly at me.

I stand up confidently and subtly glance at Brittany before smirking at Mami. "Actually, Your Honor. The defendant wishes to countersue."

Everyone instantly whispers to their colleagues. The jury look questioningly at each other and it's only Quinn and Mami who seemingly expected for me to say that. On my right, Brittany and Rachel both look like a deer caught in headlights, with the blonde sporting wide eyes and open mouth.

"Order!" Mother exclaims upon slamming her gavel. "On what grounds?"

"Defamation of Character." I smirk. "The plaintiff's interview was detrimental to my client. It harmfully impaired my client's character and damaged her reputation as well as her financial well-being."

I see Brittany stand up on my right. "Your Honor, that's ludicrous. In order for it to be Defamation of Character, the assertion would be that my client's words are false and that's not the issue here."

"Then prove it in Court." I counter with a side eye towards her, still sporting a devilish grin while I'm at it. Brittany returns the same look and grits her teeth. From my peripheral vision, I see the jury break into wordless 'oohs' and 'aahs'. The whole Courtroom is seemingly sporting subtle smiles at the turn of events.

"I'll allow it." Mother exclaims, wearing what could only be a small smirk on her face.

Brittany's forehead heavily creases at the notion as she shares a look of desperation with Rachel. I grin and wink at Grams beside me who has seemingly relaxed now, probably at the notion she'll get to stage her comeback in a higher level.

"Your Honor, permission to approach the bench." Brittany speaks up and Mother motions for us to come forward. I deflect Brittany's hard stare at me and confidently strut towards the bench.

"Your Honor, the defense should have filed the counterclaim before the trial was set to begin." Brittany reasons out in a whisper.

"That's true. However, under Time of Filling, 3-331 of Civil Procedure, it notes that a party may file a counterclaim or cross-claim within 10 days after the time for filing a notice of intention to defend and thereafter only with leave of Court for good cause shown can that be." I cut her off and earn an eyebrow raise from Mother instead.

"I believe that's my line, counsel." She raises an eyebrow at me. "But since you've provided it already, what good cause do you have?"

"A new evidence has come to light with the plaintiff's second interview being published after negotiations ended." I shrug.

Mother seems to contemplate it for a moment and within a second or two, she answers. "I'll allow it." I smirk widely and sneak a look at a disappointed and nervous Brittany. "Do you have a problem with that, counsel?" Mother adds.

"No, Your Honor." Brittany replies defeatedly.

"Miss Pierce should have had the foresight about the matter whereas you should have recognized the hole of that statement from the start, Miss Lopez. We drafted a whole addendum just because we thought the two of you would have recognized it early on." She gives us a calculating look as she takes out two binders from under the table.

"This is now a Defamation trial. You have until tomorrow afternoon to prepare." She exclaims and hands us a binder each. Everyone around us go into a much louder whispering mode with the jury smiling from ear to ear, probably ecstatic that the action will be prolonged for them. "And counsels, wake up and give us a better fight." Mami whispers begrudgingly before she calls on for the next case to be heard.

"Oh, I will." I mockingly whisper as Brittany and I slowly make our way to our respective seats.

"Oh, please. You were purposely letting me kick your ass." She replies with a hard tone.

"Maybe I was just letting you think that so you'd at least enjoy yourself before I crush you."

Brittany sarcastically chuckles. "That would be funny if it were actually true. As much as you won't admit it, you were on a tight rope back there before you pulled that little trick."

"Maybe I was. But I have the upper hand now and this time, I won't hesitate at all. I will give it all I've got to achieve that win you best believe it." I squint my eyes at her as we stand across from each other, with our angry faces only inches away.

"Well, neither will I." She smirks at me. "It's not like I'm fazed by your idle threats or anyone else's expectations anyway."

I laugh in her face. "I've still got tricks up my sleeves that would surprise you, Britt. I'll hit you right where it hurts and I have a lot more where that came from."

"That can't be true. You're out of-" She tries to counter but I cut her off first after I gather my things and make way for the next mock trial.

"Why? Did I stutter?" I scoff right in her face and almost echoing the first time we met with the same animosity and words, leaving her behind in a complete daze and anxiousness as I drag Grams out of the Courtroom.

* * *

 **X**


	10. Brittany v Santana: Dawn of Justness II

**Thank you for the reviews!** **At 15k words, this is the longest chapter I've ever done and personally, the best I've ever written. I hope it answers all your questions.**

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

I'm so freaking ready for this shit.

I haven't slept since the mock trial ended yesterday. I researched about every single thing, loopholes, and tried my best to get all bases covered. I think I'm generally ready for anything Brittany will throw my way now. It's unbelievable to think that I'm slaving myself like this over a mock trial. I've never been so worked up in a case before. At least I somehow have the leverage with that surprise counterclaim curveball I pulled off.

Brittany and I haven't talked to each other since yesterday. I'm sure she's done her homework and heavily prepared with Rachel like I did with Grams. Our friends, the freaking jury, have been very supportive in encouraging us to give it our best. Other than that, we don't have any witnesses to present for the basic reason that no one else is available to play any roles. That is, if she's not going to pull a surprise on me like I did on her. Yeah, better be on my toes with Brittany on this one.

We're back in the Courtroom now and the trial just started not more than five minutes ago. It's the same nerve-wracking environment as yesterday. It's still packed, more so now since our trial's the last one for the whole Initiations week. Gergerpal, who I've come to know apparently auditioned to Mami by reciting a Justin Bieber song, is still the bailiff. Kitty, who won her own mock trial and made her opponent cry, retains the same Clerk role as well. Our giddy and excited friends are still the jury and they've been surprisingly impartial by not meddling at all with anything trial-related.

Currently, the trial just went through the usual swearing of the jury and both of our opening statements when I look up to see Mami about to speak.

"The counsel for the plaintiff may call their first witness." Mother motions towards me.

"I call the plaintiff to the stand, Your Honor." I exclaim and briefly, Gergerpal merrily takes Grams to the witness stand.

As I wait for Kitty to swear Grams in, I glance at Brittany taking her seat on my left after delivering her opening statement. She gazes at me for a quick second with the same look of indifference as that of yesterday. Oh boy.

"I am Catherine Spencer, 63, and I am the owner and CEO of Pacific Air." Grams' voice echoes in the Courtroom just as Kitty scurries back to her seat after swearing her in. I nod and walk towards the stand.

"Miss Spencer, how long have you been working for Pacific Air?"

Grams pretends to think about it. "Since I was 18, when my father hired me to help him take care of business when it still wasn't that huge. 45 years, I believe. You do the math."

I do a quick count in my head to affirm her answer. "And when in those 45 years did you assume the CEO position?"

"25 years ago, when my father passed the position to me."

I nod and face the jury. "Miss Spencer, can you tell us exactly what a CEO does in a world-renowned airline company such as Pacific Air?"

"Certainly." She nods. "I advise the board of directors, make executive decisions for the betterment of the company, lead and motivate employees, and most importantly, direct changes within the organization if need be."

"And do these 'changes' include firing employees who have smeared the good name of the company you own and built from the ground up?"

"Objection, Your Honor! Counselor is leading the witness!" Brittany stands up and exclaims behind me.

"Sustained." Mother retorts with a warning. I nod and face Grams again.

"Miss Spencer, as CEO of your company, how are your relationships with your employees?"

"Good. I provide them room to grow, promotions, and help as much as I can to those who deserve it like any other CEO."

"I see. And how was your relationship with the defendant, a long-term employee of your company?"

"Objection! Counsel has no basis for question!" Brittany declares.

"Overruled."

I smirk to myself just as Mother urges Grams to continue speaking. "We had a good relationship. Almost mother and daughter to the point that she's invited to all our family functions such as simple dinners and birthdays, even weddings. She's basically like family."

I squint my eyes at Grams. "I'm confused. How did that come to be when she was only a mere employee?"

"Because I took her in almost a decade ago to become my protégé after years of great work in the Communications department. Therefore, we developed a close relationship."

"And how long has she been your protégé?"

"About 8 years."

"What exactly does being your protégé mean for Jessica James?"

"It meant that she'd receive training personally from me. I taught her everything I know, from the ins and outs of the company and all its secrets, something I did not hesitate even one bit at that. I encouraged her to do well in everything and take every chance she could get to become a better person. You can say that I treated her like my own daughter." Grams replies and from the looks of it, she's also starting to tear up.

"So, it's a relationship built on trust?"

"Absolutely. Like I said, I've treated her as my own daughter."

"Has it always been smooth-sailing, Miss Spencer?"

"Not all the time. We're two different people and of course, we'd have differing opinions on a few matters."

"So, the defendant basically built her career around the premise that she was Miss Spencer's protégé and the fact that the plaintiff helped her achieve everything she desired meant that it really was a tight-knit relationship. Almost unprecedented for a CEO." I exclaim as I face the jury. "Anyone could say that with Catherine Spencer's way of caring for her employees, especially her protégé at that, her kindness could be prone to be taken advantage of."

"Objection!" Brittany exclaims and I turn to see her raising an eyebrow at me. "Is there a question?"

I flash her a knowing grin and shrug innocently. "I'm just laying down the facts of how the plaintiff treats her employees. Unless you'd want to challenge that like everything I'm going to say, of course." I hold off her stare for a few seconds and I know that I'm starting to rile her up with everything I've been doing so far with the way she's seething.

 _Good, good, good._

"Miss Lopez. Questions, please." Mother utters from the bench with a warning glance at me.

I nod as I glance at Brittany taking her seat and staring hard at me, possibly waiting for anything that might slip me up. "Catherine, have you ever had a falling out during those times you and the defendant didn't meet each other's, what's the term, wavelength as regards to the company?"

"We've only had one falling out, as far as I can recall."

"And when was this exactly?"

"During the time she went away for the job assignment in China."

"Can you divulge to the Court and the jury what specific instance would cause such falling out?"

Grams nods and now more than ever, assumes her full dramatic persona by embracing the character she rehearsed yesterday. "It started when I endorsed her for this three-month stint of heading negotiations with our sister company, Star Airlines, in China. It was only for a short while and since it would help her career greatly, I let her fly there and stay for the remainder of the job all while fulfilling her responsibilities with Pacific Air." She pauses and takes a deep sigh, complete with holding a hand over her heart for effect.

"Then what happened?"

"She fulfilled her responsibilities there but not before telling me halfway into her stay that she won't be coming back to Pacific Air since she had already taken the COO job position Star Airlines offered her."

I squint my eyes at Grams. "So, the defendant never gave you prior notice about her leaving?"

"Objection! Counsel is leading the witness!"

"Overruled, Miss Pierce." Mother replies and motions for Grams to answer the question.

"Not at all. She only told me about it over a phone call, actually."

"And how did you feel about that, Miss Spencer?"

"Oh, it was devastating!" Grams cries out and literally producing tears in the process while shaking her head repeatedly. "It felt like my daughter betrayed me and left me hanging. Almost as if I didn't mean anything to her at all." She adds with a glance at the jury who by the looks of it are sympathizing with her. Well, except Quinn, who's trying hard to hide a smile.

"Why do you feel betrayed by her actions, Miss Spencer?"

"Because I was grooming her for a promotion as VP of Internal Affairs in Pacific Air. I was preparing her to possibly take over the company in a few years' time before I retire as CEO."

"How did you react over her declaration of taking the COO job position in Star Airlines?"

"I told her that she can't take the position just yet since I've no one to replace her as Director of Communications, a job position that is very hard to fill. I told her that she can't take it for the meantime."

"And how did Miss James react?"

"She was furious! We had a huge argument about the whole thing. She went on about how I was preventing her career to grow and how I'm hindering her from the job offer just because I selfishly wanted her to retain in the company!" Grams exclaims with a bit of shock.

I nod and give her a look. "And is Miss James right in assailing that?"

"Of course not! Like I said, I'm all for my employees' growth in their career and as individuals. I would have relented right away were it not for how immediate she expected us to let her go. She didn't even give me any prior notice like I said."

"I see. So, she continued with her responsibilities in Pacific Air even after your dispute with her?"

"Yes."

"And did anything change in her manner of fulfilling her responsibilities since then?"

"Objection! Counsel has no basis for question!" Brittany sneers.

"Overruled."

I cast Brittany a smirk just because I can and by the looks of it, she's pretty infuriated by now. "Nothing changed. She was still diligent in representing Pacific Air up until she conducted those two interviews that smeared the company's good name and mine."

I flash Grams a devilish grin, something she subtly returns with a slight raise of the eyebrow. "What did those two interviews contain, Miss Spencer?"

"Objection!"

"It's a valid line of questioning, Your Honor." I quickly chime in with a shrug before Brittany even gets to say anything.

Mother, who sighs deeply and probably getting a bit stressed now with us, motions for Grams to continue while gesturing for Brittany to take her seat.

"It contained horrifying accusations! She made false statements about Pacific Air and myself under the guise of 'having fun' and by way of sarcastic remarks that would fool no one!" Grams cries out, placing a hand over mouth while doing a fanning motion with the other. I blink a few times with how surprised I am with Grams' performance, something that the jury is mirroring.

"I know this is hard for you, Catherine. But I need you to tell the Court what these accusations and statements are." I say softly.

Grams nods and holds it together for a second before speaking. "S-She told them that Pacific Air was only successful because of everyone's hard work but mine, that I was a 'cancer' within the company. She said that I only worked whenever I felt like it and every issue within the company was solved by her since I didn't care." She trails off and cries heavily again.

I bite my lip and awkwardly watch her in astonishment do this Demi Moore slash Charlize Theron crying thing she'd been practicing with only one eye tearing up. I glance around me to see the jury and Mother sporting the same expression as mine while Kitty looks like she never developed feelings growing up and Gergerpal is visibly crying himself. I hand Grams a handkerchief and peek behind me to see Brittany with her eyebrows raised and wearing a dumbfounded look while Rachel is noticeably affected by Grams' performance and mouthing what looks like 'oh, she's good'.

"W-Well, uh… If you can still continue-" I trail off, unsure at the turn of events that isn't anywhere near with how envisioned it. Grams is certainly dedicated to her character.

"It's o-okay. I have to stand up for what is right." Grams declares and I swear I can see Quinn stifling a laugh from the side.

"Okay, please continue then."

She nods and swallows a lump in her throat. "Jessica told them that I didn't care for her at all. She told them that all I cared about was myself and I was mean and arrogant to the point that I treated her like dirt. She said that I was the worst boss anyone could ever have and all I cared about was money and power."

I nod and sigh deeply. "And what did it mean for you to hear that from her?"

"It left me in ruins!" She says with conviction. "I care deeply for the company and her and to read that in publication was a shock! I take my work very, very seriously and to see it being relegated to dirt or made fun of is something I can't pass up. Being a woman in business is hard enough and to be treated as if I'm nothing after all that hard work leaves me greatly upset, Your Honor and Ladies of the Jury." She adds with the last part directed towards Mother and the women of the jury, a few of them nodding in full acknowledgment of the statement.

"Objection! This is all irrelevant to the case, Your Honor." Brittany huffs once again.

"Well, I think it is seeing that we need to take into consideration how the plaintiff felt about the defendant's betrayal of her trust and understand why Jessica James did just that." I reason out with a hard tone as I face Brittany.

"Now you're just testifying!" She coldly counters.

"I was just answering your objection!" I retort with the same tone.

"Order!" Mother declares and gives us both a sharp look that basically translates to break it off. "Miss Pierce, take your seat! Miss Lopez, stop meddling with my job or you're both in store for a hefty fine!" She adds and I just grit my teeth as I watch Brittany sit down and be talked to by Rachel.

"Yes, Your Honor." I trail off and turn to face Grams again. "Miss Spencer, are Miss James' accusations about you true?"

"No, they aren't."

"Why do you think she made such accusations then?"

"Because I refused to let her go from Pacific Air, it was her way of getting back at me."

"Did you suffer from her damaging statements?"

"Yes. Business was affected and my reputation was damaged by the interviews."

"So, it was a personal attack on you? She acted like a little baby and set out to destroy your reputation by falsely accusing you of such statements and hoping it would damage you enough as revenge."

"Yes, that's true." Grams nods frantically, wiping a stray tear in the process.

"And this is coming from someone who you trusted whole-heartedly with your company and someone you treated like your own child. A person who is now assailing that she's been wrongfully terminated when it fact you had complete and due cause to fire her after you and the business were negatively impacted by those interviews, one that was done 'all in good fun' but fooled no one and the other done in all seriousness and full consciousness that it would damage you all because she wasn't given what she wanted." I narrate with my attention towards the jury.

"Objection! Counselor is testifying!" Brittany angrily exclaims from behind me.

"Sustained." Mother utters. "Miss Lopez, you better have a question somewhere in the next few seconds." She warningly adds.

I nod and face Grams again. "Miss Spencer, does Jessica have any good reason to damage your character and reputation other than the fact that she wasn't able to take the COO job position in Star Airlines?"

"No."

"Were you falsely condemned and criticized by such misleading statements?"

"Yes, I was."

I smirk and turn my attention to Mother. "Thank you. I have no further questions, Your Honor." I glance at Grams to see her slightly smirking and giving me a subtle wink while she's at it.

"Does the defense have any questions?" Mother speaks up just as I walk back to my seat.

"Yes, Your Honor." Brittany, who's beautifully wearing a sleeveless dark heather dress with her hair half up and half down, stands up and walks towards the center of the court. In the brief time we cross each other's path on her way to the center, she gives me a hard stare as if I killed someone. I chuckle inwardly since it's not everyday I get to push her buttons like that.

"Miss Spencer, how would you describe Jessica James as an employee?"

Grams seems to think about it. "She's hard-working, quick to learn, dependable, takes things lightly and not as personal unlike other people."

"How did she do as Pacific Air's Director of Communications?"

"She fulfilled her responsibilities to the best of her abilities. She was fit for the job like no other."

"How about on a personal level? How is she like as your protégé outside the workplace?"

"Objection! Is any of this relevant at all?" I stand up and exclaim with a bored tone while Brittany throws me a look.

"Overruled." Mother retorts and motions for Grams to continue.

"I've come to know Jessica as a cheerful person. She's caring, sweet, and just an all-around easy-going person."

"Well, she certainly sounds like a wonderful person. Are those characteristics the reason why she had become successful?" Brittany asks. I think about whether I should object but ultimately let it go.

Grams squints her eyes, a little fazed. "Yes, I believe so."

"And before she became your protégé, she was already building a career in the Communications department of Pacific Air, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you assailing that it was because of you who caused Jessica's career to skyrocket when she in fact could have climbed the corporate ladder on her own?"

"Objection! Counsel calls for a conclusion!" I chime in.

"Overruled, Miss Lopez."

"Well, I provided her opportunities that would have not been quite possible without my help." Grams continues. _Good save._

"Opportunities such as what?" Brittany raises an eyebrow.

"The three-month stint in China for Star Airlines or a quick promotion from AVP of Communications to Director in the span of 4 years, for example."

"So, you're saying that she would have never been promoted at all if it weren't for you, correct?" Brittany slyly smiles. _Uh-oh._

"W-Well, no. I was only saying that her promotion arrived faster than most people."

"Because of you?"

"Yes, but-"

"And other people's promotion doesn't come as fast as like hers, correct?"

"Yes, I presume." Grams' forehead creases.

"In short, she only got the Director of Communications position because of you since you had full control of who's going to fill in the job?"

"Objection! Calls for Speculation!"

"Sustained." Mami retorts and turns to Brittany with a look.

Brittany nods. "You said that the reason you couldn't let her go was because you had no one to replace her as Director of Communications in that short span of time, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you've been preparing her to take over the VP of Internal Affairs for how long now?"

"4 years, give or take."

"Miss Spencer, can you say that 4 years is a long time to wait for such a promotion?"

"Well, it was a major role in the company, so-"

"Yes or no, please." Brittany snaps back.

Grams gives me a slightly worried glance before speaking again. "Yes, you can say that."

Brittany squints her eyes and sports a confused expression. "Now, that's contradictory, isn't it? You had no one to replace her in what you say is a 'short time' but you can make her wait 4 years for a promotion that would never seemingly come." _Shit._

"Objection! Testifying!" I quickly protest.

"I have questions and I'm trying to make a point, Your Honor." Brittany responds with a side eye towards me.

Mother sighs. "Then make it, Miss Pierce."

Brittany nods and seemingly thinks about something. "Miss Spencer, when exactly were you going to promote Jessica to VP of Internal Affairs?"

Grams tries to recall the answer. "In half a year, maybe less."

"But when an adverse offer comes from Star Airlines, all of a sudden you're now promoting her? That's quite interesting, Miss Spencer. Is there any reason for that?"

I tightly close my fists and calm myself. Goddamn it, I can't let it get to me. "W-Well, the promotion was poised to be given after she comes back from China, not specifically during the time Star Airlines gave her an offer." Grams stutters.

Brittany raises an eyebrow. "I see. You said earlier that you were all for the defendant's growth as a person, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you make her wait 4 years for a promotion? You certainly promoted her for a job faster than most people when she was younger."

"Well, I can't-"

"And if you were really encouraging for her growth then why stop her from getting that significantly higher COO position in Star Airlines?"

"Well, I'm-" Grams tries to reason out but Brittany cuts her off again.

"You see, that's where you contradict yourself, Miss Spencer. You were never supportive of her growth. In fact, you were hindering it. If you were as encouraging as you say, you'd let her go since the COO position is one huge step up from her Director of Communications position. You deliberately thwarted her transfer just because you can. And maybe she was right to call you a selfish power player. You were never defamed in those interviews, Miss Spencer. Maybe you just can't take a joke!"

"Objection! Testifying!" I stand up and angrily exclaim. Mother was just about to say something but Brittany immediately cuts in and continues with her thoughts.

"And by describing the defendant as someone who's cheerful and gives off a fun vibe, it was actually legitimate that she's in fact telling the truth about those interviews being taken out of context. That someone who you've come to treat as your daughter never falsely accused you of anything but rather it was you who took it as an attack by overcompensating by your lack of equality-"

"Badgering, Your Honor!" I voice out as loud as I can while Grams is visibly shaken up with what the hell is happening.

"That you were the one who's unfair when you denied her a promotion and moreover, prevented her from taking a better job by firing her for reasons that are out of her control and certainly, none of her fault. She was only doing her job as the voice of Pacific Air and with a sarcastic comment or joke that you took as an attack on your ego and the company she helped built you with, you're now crying wolf that she deliberately destroyed your reputation when in fact, she only did her job, the job in which she's been stuck in for the past 4 years because of a promotion you so deprived her of, correct?"

"Badgering!" I chime in before anything else happens. If Grams were to answer that with the way she swallows the lump in her throat or how she's staring at her granddaughter with a look that could only be that of fear, then we'd be fucked. Where the fuck did that come from?!

"Sustained, Miss Pierce!" Mother exclaims loudly as she hammers her gavel along with a hard look and a bit of surprise at the blonde's sudden demeanor.

Brittany finally stops and turns to face Mother. "Thank you, Your Honor. I have no further questions." She says in the most nonchalant tone possible.

The whole Courtroom is silent, almost deafening. What you won't miss though is how everyone's sharing a meaningful look. The jury even looks practically impressed and convinced with what occurred just when I thought I had this in the bag. I didn't expect for her to really go all out on Grams! Holy shit. I glance at Rachel on my left and see her looking back at me with raised eyebrows and wide eyes, basically surprised with what the hell just happened before looking away when Brittany takes her seat again. The blonde doesn't even look at me nor talks to Rachel. She blatantly ignores my presence and writes something on her notepad then looks back up at Mother as if nothing happened.

"The witness is excused." Mother exclaims and motions for Gergerpal to take Grams back to her seat.

It takes me at least a few seconds to recover from the ordeal, like Grams beside me who's practically mute as well. I clear my throat and stand up. "Your Honor, we rest our case." I add with a slight hesitation.

Mother shakes her head in amusement then turns back to us. "Let's take a three-minute break before we proceed with the defense." She adds and slams her gavel.

I take a deep breath and get a hold of myself while the Courtroom assumes a relaxed environment. I glance at the jury to see them having a conversation about something, it's only Quinn who seems to catch my stare and returns it with a slight smirk with a knowing look, indicating that I should probably get a move on or I'll lose this freaking trial. Shit. Just when I thought I'd win, she'd come out of nowhere and pull one on me. Grams would have never survived that shit. Brittany's literally turning my own ploy against me like yesterday.

"Do you remember that thing you said about having tricks up your sleeves that would surprise Britty?" Grams whispers beside me. I slowly turn my attention to my right and motion for her to continue. "Well, my dear Selena, now is as good a time as ever to get them out because we're screwed."

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV –**

I might just win this. No, scratch that. I will win this.

Everyone's been branding me as the underdog and don't get me wrong, I love underdogs but that's just not going to cut with me. I know that taking down an Initiations legend like Santana is a big deal and would practically give me a legendary status by handing her her first loss but that's not the reason why I'm working so hard for this.

I so terribly want this win. I just feel like everything around me is falling into pieces while Santana's on cloud nine. She has the life, the reputation, a wonderful girlfriend in George, and me who's hopelessly pining over her. She knows that I still want to be with her and what do I get? Nothing. I have no life, no darling reputation, certainly no romantic life, and most of all, I don't have Santana. It. Freaking. Sucks.

It's not just a desire to win _._ I _need_ this win to make myself feel better.

"Hey, Britt." Rachel calls out beside me in a whisper. I look at her a bit absentmindedly and just raise both eyebrows and motion for her to continue. "Are you okay?"

"Uhmm… Y-Yeah. Why won't I be okay?"

"Nothing. I just- I've never seen you so intense." She gives me a calculating look.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just really embracing the whole trial thing." I say with the most convincing tone even if Rachel won't believe a word I'm saying.

Shortly, Maribel comes back to the bench and the whole Courtroom settles down once again. "Is the defense ready with its case?" She looks questioningly at me and I stand up in acknowledgment.

"Yes, Your Honor."

"You may call your first witness, Counselor."

I nod in understanding. "I call the defendant to the stand, Your Honor." I exclaim and briefly, Pal happily takes Rachel to the witness stand. I must say that Gergerpal is probably the happiest role-playing bailiff in the world.

When Rachel's been sworn in by the most apathetic and bored Clerk I've ever seen courtesy of Kitty Wilde, I walk towards the center of the Court and face Rachel. "Miss James, what was the intent behind those two interviews you made about Catherine Spencer and Pacific Air that's being assailed as the basis of the charges against you?"

"I was just trying to lighten up the situation, trying to show my fun side. In fact, it was Catherine Spencer who said that I should try to be a bit informal and show my personality when it comes to interviews and press conferences." Rachel shrugs with a smile.

"So, there was no intent at all to smear Catherine Spencer's reputation or that of Pacific Air's at all?"

"Of course not." She reasons out with conviction. "I loved my job and I respect Catherine Spencer so much not to do anything like that."

"So, why would anyone be given the impression that you would do otherwise?"

"Because it was written media and people evoke different emotions from words and make assumptions by how they see it fit."

"But those were spoken interviews prior to being written, correct?"

"Objection! Counsel is leading the witness!" Santana exclaims behind me.

"Overruled, Miss Lopez." Maribel retorts and turns her attention back on us.

"Yes, they were." Rachel continues.

"Then how would your interviewers evoke different emotions if they were spoken words at first? Surely you conveyed emotions while answering their questions."

"I guess it's just a matter of our respective sense of humor. Some people think you're being serious when you're actually just being sarcastic. Some people can take a joke, others can't." Rachel shrugs and relaxes against her seat.

"Were you aware that maybe they didn't take your words the way you set it to come out?

"No. I thought we were on the same page since they were laughing with me."

"And all along you thought that it was all innocent, that you'd never be taken out of context?" I speak up and glance at Santana behind me. She looks way too confident. I can't help the feelings of frustration in me rising up. She's been deliberately trying to piss me off and get into my head awhile ago with all she's been purposely doing. I hate it. Ugh. Maybe I should give her a dose of her own medicine.

"Yes. I'd never purposely say anything that would damage anyone." Rachel reasons out.

"I see. So, it hadn't cross your mind that maybe your words could damage anyone at all? Or maybe the lack of it?" I say and turn my attention on Santana, giving her a scrutinizing look.

"No, of course. Like I said, it was an informal interview and we were trying to be funny."

"Miss James, have you ever thought of, said, or felt something in particular but acted differently?" I add with a slight smirk on my face. By the looks of it, Santana's about to object but decides against it instead.

"Well, uhmm… I guess. If it's against my better judgment, I suppose." I hear Rachel answer although with an uneasy voice.

"Have you ever told someone a particular statement but it just goes unnoticed?"

"I-I guess." Rachel voices out behind me while my attention is still on a nervous Santana.

"Well, that's what you'd think at first. But then the other person would act otherwise than what they'd make it out to be, making you believe that there is in fact something underneath all that façade. As if you're led on that there's a second chance." I utter rhetorically, squinting my eyes at Santana in the process. Grams slowly glances back and forth at us while the Jury seemingly catches up on what's going on but everyone else in the Courtroom is oblivious.

"Uhmm... I think that-" Rachel stutters but I cut her off again. Slowly, I walk closer towards Santana and see her visibly uncomfortable.

"How ironic is it that you know you're avoiding someone or something over and over again but it's only you who's avoiding yourself-"

"O-Objection! Irrelevant!" Santana exclaims with a bit of a discomfort.

"For you it is." I answer instantly with my eyes sternly trained on her before turning my attention back at Rachel. My eyes glossing over to the jury and Maribel, both parties clearly uneasy. "I was talking about one thing of course: the truth. How everything in the realm of Pacific Air's professional relationship with Miss James had come to a screeching halt, how it all felt apart with spoken words and failure in communication." I pause and flash Rachel a look that we're back in track, something she nods at.

"Miss James, let's talk about the other interview, particularly the serious one. Surely you couldn't have joked around or threw sarcastic comments. How do you explain that?"

"You're right. But like the first interview, I was taken out of context as well. My words were used against me in a manner in which I definitely wasn't aiming for."

"Is there any reason for that to happen?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. It happens more often than not when you give interviews. People may use your words against you and make up an entirely different matter all for effect and controversy. An occupational hazard in the industry, if you may say so."

"So, there was no malice whatsoever in damaging Catherine Spencer and Pacific Air's reputation?"

"Absolutely not."

I nod and look at Maribel. "Thank you. That's all, Your Honor." I add and make my way back to my seat, smirking to myself in the process.

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV -**

Okay. What the hell is going on with Brittany? What the fucking hell just happened back there?! I'm under freaking siege and being bombarded with what seems like her ill feelings about our past. Shit. If she wants to play like that, then she's got it.

"Does the plaintiff have any questions?" Mother calls out from the bench and I stand up in recognition.

"Yes, Your Honor." I reply and walk towards the center of the Court. "Miss James, how would you describe Catherine Spencer as your boss?"

"She's commanding, sure of herself, and knows what she wants and how to get it." Rachel nods.

"Can you say that she's a person who likes to have fun?"

Rachel seems to think about for a second. "Yes, of course."

"Do you think she'd approve of you making fun on her behalf then?"

"Objection! Counsel calls for a conclusion!" Brittany exclaims.

"Sustained. Rephrase your question, Miss Lopez."

I roll my eyes, something that only Rachel catches with the way she's giving me an amused look. "Miss James, can you say that you're careful with your words when it comes to giving interviews and press conferences?"

"Of course, it's part of the job."

"And would you say that you've done a great job of assuming your responsibilities as Director of Communications?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever done any interviews about Catherine Spencer and Pacific Air in the same informal manner?"

"Yes."

"How many would you say?"

Rachel looks up and tries to remember her answer. "More than 10, even 20."

"And you've never been taken out of context prior to those two interviews?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Well, maybe it's the fact that they were different interviewers. Two different people and certainly, different ways of interpreting people's words." She says with a grin. I grit my teeth and think about how the hell I'm going to find a hole here. This is probably the hardest wall I've hit so far and it's in a mock trial, no less. Ugh.

"And do you assume that most of time?" I hit back with a mocking tone.

"Objection! Question is vague!" Brittany interjects angrily.

"Sustained. Miss Lopez, rephrase your question." Mother chimes in with a raised eyebrow.

I nod and turn back my attention on Rachel again. "Miss James, you said that people have different ways of interpreting actions and words, correct?"

"Yes, that's what I said." Rachel nods.

"Then surely you could have been more careful in executing an interview regardless of its nature and how long you've been doing your job." I reason out with a shrug and glance at Brittany behind me. "Because let's face it, spoken words are based on emotions and processed thoughts, is it not?"

"Well, I guess-"

"Yes or no, please." I snap back with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel sighs and bites her lip. "Yes."

"And the funny thing about that is your words," I chuckle, training my eyes on Britany. "have an effect on people, be it positive or negative. And they come from deep-seated emotions stemming from deeper feelings of frustration, sadness, or whatever it is that you've decided not to communicate with the other."

"I-I…" Rachel tries to answer behind me but I cut her off instantly with my attention on an uncomfortable Brittany in her seat.

"That maybe the reason why the other is so taken aback by your actions is because you failed to tell them how you really feel, leaving them in the dark and in all honesty, in despair while you seemed to have gone on like nothing's wrong. You weren't taken out of context. You said what you felt and meant what you said!" I pause and walk towards Brittany as I feel myself getting angry.

"That maybe the reason why that person, Catherine Spencer in this instance," I backtrack a little to deviate the attention from me even if everyone who's personally involved in the trial know what I was aiming for already. "is devastated and a little hesitant in repairing your relationship is because she's afraid to be abandoned and left alone again. Because you have no idea what it feels to be jilted! You didn't give her a chance to give her opinion about the matter even with your close relationship with her, no! You decided for yourself and left her all alone, did you not?!" I add, suddenly noticing that I'm not talking to Rachel anymore when I'm clearly facing Brittany almost two feet away from me.

"Objection! Badgering!" Brittany chimes in, trying hard to avoid my gaze.

"Overruled, Miss Pierce." Mother quips turning her attention to a stressed Rachel who's been poorly caught in the crossfire of Brittany and I's Courtroom spat turned personal war.

"Not on a personal level, no." Rachel answers hesitantly. I contemplate whether or not I should push for more since the statement is a little vague but seeing that she's already been the means to vent Brittany and I's frustrations indirectly, I decided not to and clear my throat instead to take a moment to compose myself.

I sigh deeply and look at Mother. "I have no further questions, Your Honor."

"Witness is excused." Mami exclaims.

"The defense rests its case, Your Honor." Brittany chimes in, a little rattled. I glance at her just as she settles and relaxes against her seat, probably thinking that it's all over.

Mother nods and writes something on her notepad just as I settle in my seat. "Selena, what's going to happen now? Are we going to win?" Grams whispers beside me.

"I don't know, Grams. It's a little lopsided. We need something to get the jury to unanimously side with us or we'll get a mistrial." I mumble back with my mind running a thousand thoughts per second.

"I have no idea what that means but if we want to win this, you need to pull out something from your back pocket."

It's true. There's no clear winner yet. This trial has gotten a whole lot more personal since Brittany pulled that bit a while ago to disconcert me which was very successful.

I take a glance on my left to see Brittany with her arms crossed and waiting for Mother to finish talking to the jury, looking a bit flustered as well. Hmm… I think I still have a chance. If what I did threw her off then maybe if I go beyond that, I could ruffle her feathers enough to have the jury see the inconsistencies in their arguments.

I take a deep breath and hastily locate the document I've been keeping as my Plan B if worse comes to worst. I've got one golden card left as a defense. My Hail Mary Pass. If it works out right, I will win this the whole damn way by doing something I've never done in my whole career.

"Since both sides have already rested their cases and there aren't any more witnesses, let's finish this trial by proceeding to the closing statements-"

"Your Honor?" I stand up and call out, surprising everyone in the Courtroom especially Brittany.

"Yes, Miss Lopez?" Mother gives me a quizzical look.

"I do have one more witness I'd like to call." I trail off and Brittany gives me a hard glare before standing up.

"Your Honor, Counsel did not declare any witness other than that of the plaintiff herself." She reasons out with a raised eyebrow and Mother turns her attention on me as if to let me rebut the blonde's statement.

"Well, that's because the witness is a hostile one."

Brittany actually huffs. "Hostile? That's still irrelevant since you've already rested your case after I did."

"That would be so but according to Jarvis versus State of New York, counsel may call on a witness under a 'special nature' even after it has rested its case." I retort and grab the paper in front of me before walking towards the bench to give the document to Mother.

"'Special nature'? And what exactly is that 'special nature'?" Brittany spews out angrily.

"When as provided by United Phosphorus versus Midland Fumigant, the plaintiff's counsel, by way of establishing that the opposing side has personal knowledge such as the one stated in the facts of the case, can call on the defendant's counsel to take the stand." I confidently exclaim for everyone to hear. I slowly turn around and train my eyes on her completely.

"I call Brittany Pierce to the stand, Your Honor."

The whole Courtroom goes silent that you could hear a pin drop. I glance at the jury on my left and see all five of them sporting shocked faces, same goes for Grams and Rachel a few feet in front of me. Brittany, on the other hand, flashes me a hard stare that's bordering on surprise and unwillingness to give in to my demand. I know that she knows she can't do anything about this. It was stated in the facts that Jessica James' counsel was a close confidante of the defendant and working for Pacific Air during the time the events transpired. Solid argument right there.

"Miss Lopez, if you call me to the stand then everything would just fall upon attorney-client privilege since we're dealing with the facts of the case I have personal knowledge of but also coincides with my client's words." She utters begrudgingly with her stare resting on me.

"Try me." I retort almost instantly with a knowing look at her.

"Unless you have anything to rebut this statement then I must ask you to take the stand, Miss Pierce." Mother, who had been absolutely impartial in dealing with our trial, utters and looks a little worried at the idea.

Brittany grits her teeth and looks down for a moment to process the statement or possibly contemplate her options. Within a second or two, she breathes deeply and nods in recognition of Mother's words. She gives Rachel a quick glance before making her way towards the witness stand where Kitty swears her in.

I smirk inwardly and face her as she takes her seat. I think of the appropriate questions I could ask her since if I'm right, she'll just repeatedly assert her right to refuse implicating herself or pleading the fifth as they call it. She tries to act unfazed by this but underneath that cold demeanor she's showing off, I can see that I've somehow shatter her definite expectations of winning not more than a minute ago.

"You look really stunning, Miss Pierce." I tease with an alluring tone as I make the few steps closer to her, letting my obvious gaze wander on her just to piss her off. "Can I call you Brittany?" I add with a smirk. She rolls her eyes at me and just shrugs wordlessly, relaxing against her seat and crossing her legs in the process to act confident. I smile and stop just in front of her, just an arm away to be exact.

"Did Miss James purposely smear Catherine Spencer's reputation by doing those two assailed interviews?"

"I decline to answer in pursuant to my fifth amendment rights." She replies instantly.

"Were you aware of Miss James' plan to tarnish the plaintiff's name by making false accusations of her during the aforementioned interviews?"

"I decline to answer in pursuant to my fifth amendment rights." She counters once again, this time with a slight smirk on her face.

"Were you aware of any possible ill-feelings Jessica James might have against Catherine Spencer?" I voice out and a few seconds pass by without her saying anything, probably thinking again if there's something to object to or if it's within her rights. "What? No answer? May I remind you that you're under threat of perjury here-" I add with a teasing smirk before she cuts me off this time.

"Then hold me in contempt." She spits out with indifference and a cocky little smirk.

I bite my lip and feel myself getting frustrated. I close my fists tightly then turn my back at Brittany for a bit, facing Grams right now who's giving me a curious and nervous look. I can't win this just by the facts. She wanted to make this trial personal, didn't she? Then let's play.

"Have you ever been abandoned, Miss Pierce?" I say with a smirk and approach the stand slowly.

The question catches her off-guard, something that almost everyone in the Courtroom mirrors. "W-What?"

"Well, have you?" I shrug and stop just a few feet in front of her.

She squints her eyes at me and looks hesitant to speak. "No, I haven't."

I nod with a smile, putting on a show as if I'm riding on her words. "Well, have you ever abandoned anyone before?"

She sighs deeply and coolly looks at Mother. "Your Honor, I don't see any reason why this is all relevant."

"It is, Your Honor. I'm just building the foundation of my argument." I counter which seems to appease Mami who motions for me to continue instead, much to Brittany's disappointment. "So, Miss Pierce, have you abandoned anyone before?"

She bites her lip and thinks about it for a moment. Maybe she's catching on to what I'm trying to do now. "No, I don't think I have."

"Are you sure?" I emphasize with a smirk.

"Objection. Speculative." She utters without taking her eyes off of me, probably hoping that I won't see right through her and how she's a little scared of going that road.

"Sustained. Miss Lopez?" Mother chimes in and throws me a warning look. I nod and walk towards the left side of the Courtroom and think of the next question in my head. "Miss Pierce, how long have you worked for Pacific Air?"

"About 5 years." She replies with a bored tone.

"Why did you leave Pacific Air?"

Brittany shrugs. "I've reached my peak in the company. I didn't see myself growing professionally there anymore."

"And what exactly was your job in Pacific Air?"

"I was a Legal Associate for Pacific Air under the Communications Department."

"That's how you came to know Jessica James, I presume?"

"Yes."

"What was your relationship with her?"

"She was my boss." She voices out. "She was AVP during my first year as an Associate and was promoted to Director the year after that."

I nod first and close in on her again. "Did you have a close professional relationship with her?"

"Yes. Since I was working under her department, I closely collaborated with her like the entire legal department was."

"How about on a personal level? Are you friends?"

She raises an eyebrow at me before speaking. "Yes, we're good friends."

"So, has she ever told you anything about quitting Pacific Air before?"

"I decline to answer in-" She tries to go on but I cut her off immediately.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you're going to say. You can't tell me, I know. You never told me anything anyway." I raise an eyebrow at her and say dismissively with a shrug, catching her off-guard and surprising the nervous jury.

"Anyway, back to you," I trail off and look back at Brittany again. "What was your reaction when you read about Miss James' interviews, particularly the ones used as basis for the present case?"

"W-Well, I…" She stutters for a bit, making me smirk slightly. _Now I'm finally getting to her._ "I was shocked with the tone of the interview." She adds.

"Why is that?"

"Because I know Jessica and she'd never deliberately do anything like that. She was completely taken out of context."

"I see." I nod for show. "So, this is all based on the fact that you know the defendant on a personal basis, correct?"

"Yes."

"And because you two are friends, you know her personal interests and probably, goals and dreams if we want to be sappy, correct?"

Brittany blinks a few times. "W-Well, I guess."

"So, we can say that you might have known that she had wanted to leave Pacific Air for some time before the offer from Star Airlines came, am I right?"

"U-Uhmm… Jessica and I never really-"

"Yes or no please." I snap back and give her a warning glance.

She sighs deeply first before speaking. "Yes."

"And do you support her leaving Pacific Air as her friend?"

"I-It's her personal decision. I can't-"

"Yes or no, goddamn it." I exclaim a little too loud, surprising her with my tone and earning a warning glance from Mother.

She looks a bit frightened before speaking again. "Y-Yes, you can say that."

"So, you knew all along that she had wanted to leave. And coming from someone who quit because she wasn't moving up the corporate ladder, you enabled it and in a way supported her decision to get another job, a completely better one, correct?"

"N-No, I didn-"

"You knew that Jessica James deliberately said all those things because she was frustrated with her job, a job that millions would kill for." I pause and glare at a disconcerted Brittany.

A hundred thoughts and my pent-up feelings of our history together slowly creep up on me along with the memories of our past. I try to hold back on my anger but as I stare into her eyes, I feel this sudden urge to unload every little repressed thought I've ever had since we fell apart.

"And here's the catch, Jessica never discussed her feelings of discontentment with Catherine or gave her a heads up that she was leaving. She just made an executive decision upon herself and went for it. As if there was never any kind of personal foundation between her and Catherine because, let's be blunt, she was selfish, isn't she?" I trail off with a spiteful tone directed at Brittany who's slowly catching up that I'm not talking about the trial anymore.

"No, that's not t-true-" She counters but I rudely cut her off.

"She never cared that Miss Spencer was willing to work it out regardless of the nature or distance of her work, not at all. Jessica thought she can decide for herself without affecting other people. She thought she knew better than someone who clearly cared for her all those years!" I pronounce and don't give her the chance to answer. "She left her for something better!" I spit out in anger.

"I-I-" Brittany looks completely frazzled and at a loss for words.

"She left her because she was selfish!"

"Wha-"

"She didn't give her a chance before she left her!"

"Santana!" I hear Quinn exclaim just enough for me to hear. I pay her no mind and continue glaring at Brittany.

"What? No answer?! It's true, isn't it? She didn't even discuss anything with her prior to her departure, she made a decision by herself to leave everything behind because she felt she knew better!"

"N-No! That's not true!" Brittany counters, stuttering a little.

"Bullshit!" I declare with disbelief disregarding Mami's glare at me. "She left her without regard for the other's feelings!"

"Objection! Badgering!" Rachel worriedly exclaims behind me.

"You are not counsel in this proceeding, Miss James. Sit down!" Mother angrily retorts and I cut in instantly, not really paying any attention on anyone other than Brittany.

"She left her for no reason other than her own selfish ones! She didn't care about anything but herself!"

"That's not-"

"She left her because she never cared about her!" I slam my hands on the witness stand's door in front of Brittany, making her jump in fear and getting her even dazed.

"N-No-"

"She left her!" I shout much louder this time.

"That's enough!" Grams shouts with a serious tone behind me.

"You. Left. Me!" I exclaim with so much anger.

The Courtroom is incredibly silent. The Jury and Mother are looking at us with shock and worry. Grams and Rachel, who are both on their feet, are staring nervously at us. It's funny that for everyone else, this is just for show or it's part of the trial only. But in reality, it's so much more than that. I look up to face Brittany and see her almost in tears. And only this time do I realize the damage I've inflicted. I broke her in front of everyone just because I wanted to win. I've definitely got it in the bag this time, no questions about that. I broke her enough to actually get the upper hand. All I have to do is go for the kill, break her down just a little more, and the win is all mine. But. I don't understand why am I having second thoughts about it just by looking at Brittany right now.

"I need a second, Your Honor." I mumble just enough for Mother to hear.

I take a deep breath and glance at the floor to get myself together for a second. I turn around and walk back just in front of the table where Grams and I are settled. I massage my temples as I my thoughts inexplicably wander to a certain memory that I've tried so hard to forget.

* * *

 ** _2 years ago_**

 _Brittany's in town for a surprise weekend visit. It literally surprised me because she's been quite distant these past few weeks or maybe that's just us getting weird with each other and the fact that we barely get to talk about us anymore. Regardless, I'm always happy to see her and this visit couldn't have come at a perfect time when I have this gut feeling that we're slowly slipping away from each other._

 _The weekend went by a little too fast for my liking and suddenly, it's Sunday again. Like last night, it was mostly spent in bed, catching up with stories, and sleeping or eating in between. It's 6pm already and she'll be going soon again which honestly makes me really sad. She's already packed her things and is ready to go. The image of her leaving only justifies my want to not see her go away anymore. I want to experience life everyday with the love of my life. Dammit. I don't even know when I'll see her again. I can't bear being away from her anymore._

 _"So, I had this dinner meeting with Elliot the other day and we were closing off deals for his new fashion line venture, really cool guy that one." I trail off and Brittany slightly nods without looking at me. "Anyway, he's been dying to meet you because apparently, I talk about you constantly. Then he also told me that he's friends with that famous up and coming wedding planner who would be happy to work for us if we start planning ours." I continue happily and give her a look that only falls flat when she doesn't seem to be listening at all._

 _"Babe?" I call out for her Brittany who's sitting beside me pushing around food in her half-eaten plate. We're almost halfway done with dinner and right now my mind's just basically out there and going a hundred miles per minute._

 _"Yeah?" She looks up absentmindedly._

 _"You've being awfully quiet all weekend. What are you thinking about?"_

 _"Just stuff."_

 _"What kind of stuff?" I say innocently as I put a piece of steak in my mouth._

 _She seems to hesitate for a bit and takes a hefty sip of her wine first before speaking. "There's something I need to tell you."_

 _The alarm bells in my brain goes off for some reason. I put down the cutlery in my hand and push back the uneasiness her words are making me feel by focusing all my attention on her. "You're making me nervous, Britt. What is it?"_

 _She sighs deeply prior to speaking and places a hand on mine that's resting on the table. "I had a talk with Mrs. Jones and the Board the other day and we discovered that the London sector still isn't close to recovering right now. They said that it's going to take more time, maybe a year or two, probably even more to fix things completely and-"_

 _My breath hitches and I bite my lip. "Britt, just say it."_

 _"I don't think I'm moving back here anytime soon, San. Maybe not anymore."_

 _I swallow the lump in my throat and blink a couple of times, absolutely speechless with wide eyes and open mouth. I release her hold on my hand and stand up from my seat to take a breather with my back towards Brittany. Shit, I feel like fainting._

 _"San, it wasn't official until the other day and-" Brittany utters with a pleading tone behind me._

 _"You're not coming back." I say with a nonchalant tone, visibly numb and shocked. I glance back at her and see that she looks devastated. "How long have you known?"_

 _"Two weeks." She answers hesitantly._

 _"And you didn't even care to tell me?!" I exclaim a little angrily this time and put a hand on my forehead. I turn my back on Brittany to let everything sink in for a moment before facing her again, looking like she's on the verge of crying. "We're engaged, Britt! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"_

 _"We weren't talking much then and I-I didn't know how to tell you. It was just too much-"_

 _"But this is important! I don't care if we've fought or we're not talking to each other or even if we're busy. I know you barely tell me things anymore but you have to tell me shit like this, Britt!"_

 _"I'm sorry, I-"_

 _"Surely there's something we can do about this, right?" I utter desperately. "You've been there for almost a year now maybe you can pass the position on to someone else, like Mrs. Jones. I mean, Pierce Industries is doing wonderful here. The headhunter could get someone to replace you there and you can come home here." I reason out exasperatedly and train my eyes on her. As I do so, I notice that she's trying hard to avoid my gaze. Knowing her, it's as if she's been getting ready for this moment and she's already made up her mind about the situation._

 _"San…" Brittany trails off. I see how apologetic she looks and I'm almost certain what she's going to say that's going to break my heart into a million pieces. "I think we should break up." She softly adds._

 _I feel my heart drop and if it's even humanely possible, combust from sadness, confusion, and every little negative emotion in between. My chest physically hurts as if I'm about to have a heart attack. I feel like fainting or possibly dying. "W-What? How can you even say that?" I barely get to whisper._

 _She walks the few steps towards me and holds me on both sides of my face. "H-Hey. I-I don't want this too, okay? But this is what we need, we both know that."_

 _I place my hands on hers and remove her hold on my face forcefully. "N-No! We're not breaking up, Britt. We can work this out! I'll move there and we'll be fine!"_

 _"No, San. We've been over this countless times." She sighs and I see her eyes water. "I don't want you to end up like me. You have no idea how I feel after I gave up everything here in New York. I don't want you to resent me when the time comes-"_

 _"That won't happen, Britt. I-"_

 _"It will happen, San. You have a wonderful career here and a few years you'll be one of the most-sought after lawyers in New York. You can't give that up for me. I will never, ever let you do that."_

 _I feel the tears welling up in my eyes and looking at her right now, I can see that she's holding back on crying herself. "No, I don't care about that. I-I…" I swallow a painful lump in my throat and stare into her eyes. "All of that doesn't matter, okay? I'm moving there with you. I'll call Mother right now and we'll be on the next plane to London and-" I ramble on. Before I even get to move, she stops me in my tracks and shakes her head._

 _"Please, San. Don't make it as difficult as it is already." She whispers. "We've been suffering for the past few months and I think we've both known for a while that it's not been working out the way we want to."_

 _"No, please don't." I plead, my tears completely free falling now. "P-Please don't leave me. I need y-you."_

 _"But this is what we need." She retorts in the softest way possible. She tries to gather herself with tears falling on her face right now. "My life is thousands of miles away and you're living yours here. We've sacrificed enough for each other, it's time to face reality. I'm not coming back, Santana."_

 _"B-But- Don't I even get a say in this?! You don't get to decide for me! Britt, we're in this together! I don't want to break up. I can wait for you. I can set up my private practice there and-" I could go on and on but it won't matter now because I know deep in my heart that she's right and once she's made a decision, there's no turning back. I let out a loud sigh and cry my heart out against her embrace._

 _Brittany kisses me on the forehead and tightens her arms around me. "I-I can't anymore, San. I've made up my mind already. It's just going to cause more pain for us down the road. Let's just do the mature thing here."_

 _I try to stifle my cries and try my hardest to remain in her embrace even if she's motioning to let go already. "N-No! Y-You can't go!"_

 _"I-I have to. I'm sorry, San. Please don't follow me or I won't be able to go." She utters with those eyes showing inscrutable pain and sorrow while trying hard to show that she's completely set on her decision even though I know it's half-hearted. Brittany pries me off of my hold on her and grabs her luggage while I try to prevent her from leaving._

 _"B-Britt, please! Don't leave me!"_

 _She sighs deeply and closes the gap between us to give me one last kiss. "You know I will always love you the most." She utters with a break in her voice before finally leaving my apartment and seemingly my life._

* * *

 ** _Present day_**

"Miss Lopez?"

I'm taken off my thoughts and I blink a couple of times as I try to find who's calling out for me.

"Miss Lopez?" Mother voices out and I meet her gaze this time albeit with confusion. I face her with a dumfounded look and she only gives me a worried glance. "Are you alright?"

I try to answer but I suddenly notice that my mouth is just completely dry and I'm unable to let out even the smallest of words. I just nod half-heartedly and swallow the lump in my throat and literally feel a burn as I do so. I focus my stare on Brittany this time and notice how completely downtrodden she is with tears welling in her eyes. I went overboard and I realize now that I've hurt her badly with my words and the impact of bombarding her with all my pent-up emotions. I destroyed her by making it so personal, she didn't even get a chance to defend herself.

"Would you like to continue?" Mother speaks up once again and motions to Brittany on the witness stand.

I glance behind me and see Grams staring back at me with a worried expression. I don't have anything to prove but Brittany does. A lot. I have a reputation to uphold and with just three simple questions, I'm going to win this all the way. Never mind the reputation aspect, this is my freaking job. I've done so much trouble already I just want this to end. I just have to go for the kill. I sigh deeply and push back all the thoughts preventing me to do my job and look back at Mother.

"Y-Yes, Your Honor." I let out with a bit of hesitation. I walk the few steps towards Brittany as I make up the questions I have to say.

Her eyes suddenly focus on me and I see the unfathomable pain behind them. I look back on everything that's happened since she's been back and so much emotions bombard me with the truth. I've done nothing but avoid her and she's done everything to reach out to me just to become a part of my new life now. She told me she wants me back and I know fucking well that I want her back too but what did I do? I run away from reality like I always do and more so, led on a wonderful girl who I don't deserve at all. And now, I just totally destroyed the person I care about the most all because of my frustrations of never having moved on from something we so badly needed then.

I realize now more than ever that she doesn't want to win because she needs to prove something. She wants to win because with everything she's been through since she got back, all that she's been handed is a loss. I can't imagine how hard it is to watch Quinn and I stroll around like we own the place with our wonderfully built reputations on hand while she's just starting just now from the bottom. Or how difficult it has been for her to ease back into her environment as if she's a stranger. And how devastating it must be to see me with someone else when the only thing she wants the most is to be with me.

She needs the win. She needs it so badly.

"M-Miss Pierce, d-do you-" I trail off and find myself with such a shaky voice.

I clear my throat and glance back down before giving out the deepest sigh I could muster. I look back at Brittany and see the confusion on her face. I avoid her gaze and feel myself close to convulsing with all these thoughts rounding my head. I can't go through with this, not with everything's she's been through and what I've done to her. No amount of reputation can replace or equal in the very least what I feel for Brittany. She's more important than anything else and the thought of her hurting her more is beyond words.

I can't. It's just a trial, after all.

I clear my throat and glance back at Mother on my left. "Forgive me, Your Honor. I was mistaken. I have no further questions." I exclaim and walk back to my place beside Grams much to the surprise of everyone personally involved in the trial, knowing full well the consequences of my actions and the impact of it on the trial.

"Are you sure?" Mother reiterates and gives me a questioning look. I look back at Brittany and see her wearing the same anxious expression from a while ago.

"Yes, Your Honor. The plaintiff rests its case." I declare and take my seat with my stare set firmly on the ground even with everyone's gaze on me.

"The Witness is excused." I hear Mami declare and momentarily, I see Brittany settling on her seat in my peripheral vision. A moment of silence ensues with the whole Courtroom waiting for the next thing to happen and at the same time, trying to catch up with everything that had just occurred.

"Well then…" Mother's unsure voice echoes in the room. "It has been a long week and I believe we all deserve a good rest. Thank you for participating once again on a Lopez Hayward tradition." Mother adds and everyone breaks out into an applause. "Seeing that there's a celebratory feast for this successful week waiting for everyone on the 35th floor, I think we can forego with the closing statements since I believe everyone can use a three-minute break and at the same time, the jury can discuss their verdict among themselves. Unless of course there's an objection?" She signals for Brittany and I to answer and we both shake our heads. Mother nods and discusses the law the jury must follow in deciding the case before calling for the three-minute break she had declared a while ago.

I still haven't bulged for the past few minutes and if I'm correct, so has Brittany. I know what's going to happen anyway and I'm only staying for the sake of sportsmanship. Everyone who's not involved in the trial is now in high spirits without having a care in the world and just excited to get on with the party downstairs. The break is almost up and the jury's done discussing by the looks of it when a thought comes up in my mind.

"Why do you want to win so bad, Grams?" I finally speak up without looking at the older woman beside me. It takes a few seconds but she answers anyway.

"I don't. It was Brittany who told me to push you to win." She utters nonchalantly and I look at her questioningly. "She said that you'll hold back on her during the trial which was amazingly right." She pauses and gives me a look. "And that no matter what happens, I should make sure that you won't hesitate or feel alone in this because we're a team and we should give it everything we've got to win. She said something about fairness and common ground, around the lines of beating you at your best if she ever does win."

"W-What?"

"Yeah. She was the one who told me that you still don't have someone to play your witness and no one else is available. I told her I was busy with work but she tried to convince me and hoped that I'd take it. She didn't know I took it anyway until yesterday morning."

"W-Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, she told me not to tell you because you weren't asking for help even though you terribly needed it. She also told me that if I told you about her, you'll just brush me off and go on with your lone wolf thing. You would have probably lost the trial yesterday too since you held back on her. My, Britty knows you too well." She adds with a soft smile.

Huh.

Mother comes back and takes her seat in the judge's bench while everyone goes silent again. "Will the jury foreperson please stand?" She addresses our friends and I see Tina stand up. "Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict?" Mother adds and waits for her to speak.

"Yes, Your Honor." Tina answers.

Kitty walks over to Tina and grabs the verdict form from the latter and hands it over to Mother who reads it silently at first before looking up once again, possibly reading it herself instead of Kitty doing it.

"The jury finds the defendant not guilty. Court rules in favor of Jessica James." Mother exclaims and slams her gavel. "The jury is thanked and excused. Court is adjourned." She adds.

The declaration elicits a huge round of applause. A few of them stand up to leave the Courtroom while a handful walk towards Brittany to offer their congratulations. I block out everything that could stimulate an emotion and hang my head low while gathering my things as fast as I could. I glance up one last time to see Mother giving me a knowing look while the jury are flashing me that of worry.

"Excuse me." I barely whisper to no one in particular and swiftly move out from my position before anyone, particularly Brittany, can approach me. I walk out of the Courtroom as fast as I could and make my way to the elevators, just in time to stop one of them going up from closing it doors. I punch our office floor two floors up and basically force it to close just so I can get a breather. I have to get away from here as fast as I can.

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV -**

I won.

A few minutes and the image of people making their way to congratulate me seemed to have let that sink in. But I shouldn't have won at all. Santana was the rightful winner and everyone who's involved in the trial knows it. If she hadn't held back. If only she went full throttle. But no, I only realized what she did when she refused to go for the kill all because of me. She threw the trial because of me. She didn't want to hurt me any more than she already had. She knew that I needed the win not for the purpose of winning per se but for me.

I'm a little overwhelmed by the swarm of people surrounding me right now but I still manage to catch a glimpse of Santana hastily walking out of the Courtroom. I glance at the others and notice that they all caught the scene as well with worried faces. I ignore everyone around me and without hesitation, walk out of the Courtroom as fast as I can to try to catch up with Santana. People are starting to make way for the elevators as well and thankfully, I notice that only one of the elevator cars is making its way up and stops at our office floor based on the digital indication above it.

My mind goes into overdrive as I basically run towards the staircase not too far from the elevators and make my up to our office floor, taking two steps at a time. Since everyone is in the Courtroom and probably making their way down to the prepared feast, our floor is deserted. I take a few deep breaths as soon as I reach the lobby of our floor and soon after, walk quickly towards our office corner. True enough, I see Santana's silhouette in her office facing the window. Without delay, I barge in her office and don't even try to hold back on whatever feelings I've been cooping up inside.

"What the hell was that?!" I huff, stopping just in front of her table. Santana doesn't even flinch at my words. She slowly turns around and looks back at me with so much pain in her eyes.

"It's over, Britt. You won. Just let it go." Santana utters softly.

"I don't care about winning a stupid mock trial, Santana! But why did you have to throw the trial?! And what you just pulled off back there? You've never talked to me about it all this time and you're suddenly going off like that?!"

"I said, let it go." She utters warningly.

"I'm not going to let this go! You've held back way too much on saying what you truly feel about me and now that I'm giving you the chance to air it, you step back?"

"What more do you fucking want?! I've told you everything I've been feeling for the past two years back in that fucking Courtroom!" She shouts angrily. "You started by making it personal, Britt. Don't act like the victim here."

"No one is acting like the victim! If anything, you're a coward for not confronting me like a decent human being with what you've held back on!"

"Oh, so I'm a coward, huh?" Santana huffs with a sarcastic chuckle. "Did you think that it was easy for me back there? To badger you in front of everyone?! I couldn't take it but I had to do that because it's my job!"

"It's not your job to protect my feelings!"

"Well, clearly that was your intent when you left because you thought you knew better than me." She huffs and this time, I just lose it.

"How dare you hold me in contempt for doing the right thing?! You know damn well why we broke up!"

"But it is true!" She scoffs back and settles herself in front of me. "You left me! You abandoned me, Britt! You never gave me a fucking say on the matter, you just went with what you wanted and left me!"

"It was for us and you know it! Do you think our relationship would have survived back then? I only saved what we have left."

"It wasn't for you to make that decision! I would have followed you to the ends of the Earth but you were so busy on looking after what you thought what was best for me when it was only you that I wanted!" She exclaims with so much emotion. I take a moment to calm down and gather all my emotions before I start weeping uncontrollably. I look up again and this time, I see our friends and Grams making their way towards us with anxious faces.

"I-I don't know what you want from me here. Do you want me to say it, is that it?" I trail off. "Fine. I'm still in love with you, Santana. I never stopped loving you. Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life."

"J-Just stop, Britt. Please." She avoids my gaze. "You don't have the right to tell me things like that."

I sigh just as Quinn enter Santana's office with a solemn expression. "Santana, I told you before that I wanted you back and for a minute there I thought you felt the same way but I was mistaken."

"There's nothing left to talk about, Britt. We're already done." She retorts trying to sound nonchalant. "I don't even know why you're still here. You knew from the very start that it wasn't a good idea."

"No, we're not done." I interject after a few seconds. "You and I will always be unfinished business, Santana." I spew out angrily. "If you really don't want me here then this time, I'm gone." I add before turning on my heels and leaving this godforsaken place.

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV -**

I wake up feeling numb inside. Refreshed but unable to shake the heavy feeling in my heart.

After the trial and fighting with Brittany, I decided to abandon any plans that I have with anyone and just sleep it all off. I made sure to lock my bedroom door just in case Quinn or our friends had any plans of barging in, turned off my phone, put the air conditioner on blast, and burrowed myself in the warmth of my comforter. Just anything to block the outside world. I'm not even sure what time or year it is now but I feel invigorated after napping for fuck knows how long. I stretch out my limbs for a bit and glance at the clock to see that it's only around 10pm. Oh well. I purse my lips and reach for the phone on my nightstand.

Upon turning it on, I immediately receive a bunch of messages. I open my inbox and see that they're mostly from my friends urging me to go out and join them for our already planned weekend activities. I scroll down to search for the one name I'm truly hoping to see but nothing. As if she'll talk to me after our spat in my office anyway. Instead, I see one from George sent not more than two hours ago.

 ** _From George Dawson_** **:** _Hey sweetie! I'm still at work. Surgery ran a little late but I'll head home a little before midnight, I guess. How did the trial go? Xx_

I breathe deeply and almost hit myself right in the face for almost forgetting about George. Shit. I'm such an awful person. Before I get to overthink about my situation with her, a new message comes in and this time, it's from Quinn.

 ** _From Q Fabby:_** _S, I know you're not in the mood to go out tonight but Brittany's about to head home in a while. We miss you out here. Drop by at Cedes' if you can._

I bite my lip and slowly sit up from my bed. I contemplate on whether or not I should go and have fun with them. I'm not really in the mood to socialize though I never really had to when I'm with them. I could just kick back and watch my friends make a fool of themselves and they wouldn't push me to do anything because they know me too well. Yeah, sure. I could use the fun and the alcohol. I just need to do something that I should have done long before.

After taking a quick shower and dressing up in comfortable jeans and sweatshirt to combat the cold air brewing at this time of the year, I drive towards my destination and process the words I need to say once I arrive there. It's not much but she deserves it nonetheless.

I park my car in the nearest spot I could find from the entrance of the building then shortly enter the place where I'm graced by white walls and spotless floors. Momentarily, I find myself settling in the quiet cafeteria and waiting by one of the tables in the middle of the room. I look up just in time to see her walking towards my way with a big smile on her face.

"Hi! I wasn't expecting you at all." George trails off and gives me a quick kiss on the lips that catches me a bit off-guard then takes the seat across from me. "I'm almost done doing paperwork with the other doctors. What are you doing here?"

"I asked for you and they told me you were doing your rounds, so I just asked them to tell you I'll be waiting here."

George chuckles and places her hands on mine. "No, silly. I mean, what are you doing here in the hospital? I thought you had plans with your friends all weekend?"

"O-Oh." I stutter and look down at the table. She must have sensed my dilemma judging by how her smile slowly falters while looking at me.

"Santana, what's wrong?"

I try to avoid her gaze and bite my lip as hard as I can. I need to do this. I take one last deep breath and train my gaze on the blue eyes looking back at me, scrutinizing my every move as if to decode my behavior.

"George, we need to break up." I utter carefully. She doesn't move nor react at all for the first few seconds. Instead, she looks down and slowly retracts her hands from mine then bites her lip.

"I know." She says softly, almost surprising me. "We had this coming for a long time now, don't we?"

"T-This was all my fault. You didn't do anything wrong at all. I'm sorry." I reason out. She doesn't reply and instead looks up once again.

"It's Brittany, isn't it?" She voices out with a sad tone. I feel awful for hurting such a wonderful person but I have only myself to blame for this. The least I could do is be honest because she deserves it after everything that's happened.

"Yes." I confirm with a slight nod.

"Are you still in love with her, Santana?"

"I don't think I ever stopped." I say with honesty. She slightly nods and sighs deeply while she's at it.

"Did you ever-" She trails off and just gives me a knowing look to fill in the blanks myself.

I shake my head confidently as to what she's pertaining. "I could never cheat on you or anyone."

Surprising me even further by how she's seemingly taking things without even crying, a small smile takes over her features. "Brittany is an extremely lucky girl." She voices out and continues with her thoughts. "I just have to ask this. D-Did you ever have genuine feelings for me?"

"Yes, I did. Any person would be lucky to have you, George. It's just that-"

"I'm not the one for you. It's always been Brittany." She finishes my statement. I nod while hanging my head low.

"I-I'm really, really sorry for everything."

"Don't be sorry." George mutters with a bittersweet smile, holding my hands once again. "I told you, I love happy endings. I would never stand in the way of that. You and Brittany have an undying love that only the rest of the world could wish for."

I swallow the lump in my throat. "I've been so unfair to you. And I-"

"You've been nothing but wonderful." She cuts me off and squeezes my hands to reassure me. "Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be just fine."

Once again, I find myself staring at this amazing woman who has been nothing but incredible in every sense of the word even at this time when anyone would usually react differently than she has.

"Thank you for being honest with me." She speaks up again with a sincere tone.

Suddenly, I hear a sound go off and she checks something from her pocket before looking back at me. "Well, duty calls. So…" She trails off and I nod in recognition of her statement. We both stand up from our seats and I take the initiative to pull her in for a hug, something she eagerly returns.

We let go after a few seconds and she motions to walk away but not before giving me one last smile. "Goodbye, Santana."

I return her smile without saying anything else. She turns around then proceeds to walk away from me while I'm left to smile contentedly as I watch her leave.

* * *

 **For questions, particularly the Guest reviewers, you can address them on my tumblr (kpgleek13*tumblr*com) so I can directly answer everything you wish to know :)**


	11. The Dark Night

**Thank you so much for the overwhelming reviews last chapter! I really appreciate it :)**

 **I hope I gave sufficient answers for all your questions. If not, I'd be delighted to clear it out for anyone. Just drop me a message here or through my tumblr :)**

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

It's been almost a week since the Initiations ended and Brittany is... well, nowhere to be found.

I'm borderline confused and curious with what the hell is going on. Her office is still intact and I don't see any sign of it being vacated soon based on my various covert visits there to find anything that might suggest where she's gone to. I could ask Mami or Quinn but come on, that would be too desperate and obvious. And no, my snooping isn't desperate and obvious either. Ugh. What is wrong with me?

I haven't told anyone about George and I breaking up. It's not that I don't want them to know, it's more of me trying to be a little private with my thoughts by evading their future questions. And if I'm going to be honest, I feel emotionally lighter since that night. As if a big thorn had been taken off my back. What else? Oh, our friends had a successful weekend with us. We all hung out but not with Brittany and I at the same time though, something that was probably for the best seeing that tensions were high. I was especially thankful that no one pushed for any details or forced us to talk about it. Only goes to show how great they are as friends.

Anyway, Lopez Hayward is back to its normal self again. All the Initiation winners are still riding on a high after their respective victories. Ironically enough, my loss in the Initiations only made me more notorious at it seems. If they weren't able to look at me before, now they literally scram and part like the Red Ocean for me whenever I'm within a 10-feet radius. Gosh. I can only imagine how a win affects Brittany's place here in the firm. And finally, Kitty's claimed her rightful throne as the Queen of the Underworld on her floor.

It's Thursday morning and I'm currently in my office, finishing up a few details on the Foundation case for the scheduled two-day deposition tomorrow and on Saturday, out of all days, in Chicago. I sigh and wonder to myself if I'll be going alone there since Brittany's still MIA. I mean, it's her hometown but I don't even have a single idea where she is. Thankfully, Quinn's available if ever I'll need a hand.

"S?" I hear a nasally voice call out for me from the doorway and I look up to see Quinn entering my office. "Your mother wants to see us in her office."

"Any idea for what?"

"Nope. Kitty just relayed the message." She answers and takes a seat on the left lounge chair in front of my table.

"Alright. Give me a minute. I just need to send an email." I say and she nods, checking on her phone for the meantime.

It doesn't take more than a few seconds but she speaks up again without looking up from her gadget. "By the way, I saw George at Peet's a while ago. We talked for a bit then she went on her way. She said something about a 6-hour long surgery but I find that part hard to believe. I mean, she still looks fantastic." The blonde rambles nonchalantly, making me know that she's just fishing for an answer. Well, she did promise me she won't interfere with my personal life. At least not so much by her standards.

"That's nice." I reply with the same bored tone with my eyes still on the monitor in front of me. Suddenly, I feel eyes staring at me and I glance at Quinn to see her looking back at me curiously, as if she's motioning for me to go on. It takes us almost half a minute of just dumbly staring at each other before I sigh and give up on keeping the news to myself.

"George and I broke up last week."

"Oh." Quinn tries her hardest not to react and maintain a poker face. However, it takes her less than a second to break out into a half smile that looks serial killer kind of creepy.

"You look dumb, Q." I say with a chuckle as I start to organize my things after clicking send. "Let it all out now."

"Nothing. I'm actually sad that I won't see her around anymore. She was great." She grins widely this time and relaxes against her seat.

"Why, yes. You look really sad with that extra wide grin you're sporting, Q."

"Of course I'm sad. Like underneath all this." She motions to herself with a chuckle. "It's just that you were all over Dawson's Creek not more than two months ago."

"Seriously? 'Dawson's Creek'?" I raise an eyebrow at her then motion for us to stand up.

"It was Rachel's idea. Pretty neat, huh?" She remarks, amused with herself. I just shake my head in disbelief and open the door for her as we make our way out of my office. "So, why'd you girls break up, S?"

"I don't think I need to divulge on that, do I?"

"No. Will you be okay though?" She utters in a soft tone.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Wait, does it mean that I can be nosy with your personal life again now?" She teases with a smirk.

"Don't push it, Lucy." I playfully roll my eyes and place an arm on her shoulder while she lets out a small laugh. I sigh and feel a surge of contentment just as we reach Mami's office and settle ourselves in the seats in front of her.

"I called the both of you to check up on a few of your cases." Mother utters nonchalantly with her attention on the papers in front of her. Meanwhile, Kitty is organizing a few documents on the long table by the right side. "Where are we on the Gilbert case?"

"Well, we've already scheduled the deposition next week. Our claims are solid and Brittany's already finished with the numbers we're dealing with. Just a little more research and we're ready to go." Quinn answers and my thoughts immediately wander again upon hearing Brittany's name.

"I see. How about the Foundation, Santana? Kitty told me that you have a deposition scheduled for tomorrow and on Saturday?"

"I'm all set for it. I'll be flying to Illinois later after work and get settled there." I trail off and Mother nods. My curiosity is on a high again when she doesn't react other than that. So, I test the waters and try to act bored. "S-So, where's Brittany?"

Mother looks up at me and seemingly contemplates on telling me the answer before speaking. "She's in London."

"W-What?!" I exclaim a little too loud, making Quinn and Kitty jump in surprise with my tone. Holy shit. Why is she back in London again?! Is she leaving?! Oh no.

Mother blinks repeatedly, trying to hide a chuckle prior to facing us completely. "I had her fix a few legal matters on my behalf for the London division of Pierce Industries. She knows the company better than I do anyway. She'll be back next week." She utters softly and I sigh deeply in relief.

"S-So, she's not leaving?" I voice out curiously.

"She is, actually." Mother sighs and I feel my heart skip a beat at the notion. "We agreed that as soon as you two finish up on the Foundation case, she'll distribute her clients to you and Quinn and hand in her resignation."

"W-What? N-No, she can't quit! We'll be one associate short if she leaves and-" I try to reason my heart out, even sharing a look with Quinn.

"Mija, I tried convincing her but she was adamant on it. It's her choice." Mother sighs just as I find myself with hundreds, if not, thousands of thoughts running through my mind at the sudden turn of events. "Anyway, Brittany will be meeting you in Chicago for the two-day deposition. You two play nice, Santana." She adds with a small smile on her face.

"W-Wait. I thought Quinn's coming with me there?"

"What?! No, I can't. I have a pre-trial set on Friday with the sexist Crayola Buddies, S." Quinn chimes in with a curious look at me.

Oh shit. With tensions high and her desire to leave this place, I'm not sure it's going to be a good idea. Hell, I'm probably the last person she wants to see right now. "Well, maybe Kitty could come with me?" I gesture to a clueless Kitty on my left.

"Nope. She's coming with me to my pre-trial. There's no way I'll be left alone with those assholes. Besides, it's yours and Brittany's case." Quinn protests with a hard glare at me. "Right, Kitty?"

"Well, I've got three lesbian bosses so sure, I could use the testosterone in the pre-trial for a change." Kitty mutters with a bored tone without looking up from the table. We all glance at her questioningly for a second but seeing that she doesn't care, we let it go.

"I'm afraid they are right, Mija." Mother interjects with a shrug. "And unless you have anymore to say, it's settled then. Brittany will be flying from London to Chicago. She'll just see you in Illinois technically, tomorrow morning with the time difference and all. Is there anything you wish to bring up?"

I sigh deeply and just shake my head to get it done and over. "I'll be back on Monday, Mother. We'll call you as soon as we have any notable progress on the case."

"Alright then. You can leave for Chicago now, if you want. Oh, send my love to the Pierces for me while you're at it." She adds with a smile. I nod and excuse myself to get a head start in gathering everything I'll need for my weekend trip.

Oh my God. I'll be left alone with Brittany for the entire weekend. That would be fine any other day, like three years ago, but I'm pretty sure she's not entirely excited about seeing me or even spending time with me after everything that's happened.

Ugh.

You know what, I gotta do something. Just anything to show that I'm making an effort to reach out to her and maybe apologize for my actions. But how do I do that when she's in another continent? Maybe I could have someone I know there send flowers and chocolates to her with a note that I miss her and can't wait to see her in Chicago. Shit. So pathetic. Something better. I need something better.

Ooh. I got it.

I hurriedly enter my office and start grabbing the essentials for the deposition. Brittany has the same copy of all the files anyway and knowing her, there's an extra copy lying around somewhere. After making sure I'm all set, I fish out my phone and dial a familiar number as I make my way towards the elevators. She picks it up after the third ring.

 _"I may or may not be discussing business with Robert Redford right now. So, this better be a matter of life and death, Selena."_ Grams' unmistakable voice echoes in my ears just as the elevators reach our floor.

"Oh, it's better, Grams." I pause dramatically and smirk after pressing my parking floor. "I need a small favor."

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV –**

I can't believe I'm about to say this but I missed England.

I used to curse this place every single day during my first year and a half of living in the country. My break up was still fresh then and Pierce Industries here was still suffering. But now, it's actually refreshing to just kick back in the office after settling legal matters for the past three days within the company sector, with the employees who I've come to regard as my family during my stay here.

To be honest, I can't thank Maribel enough for the much needed time and space away from the tension brought about by the mock trial back at the firm. The past three days barely felt like work since I had no trouble sorting out the legal stuff with Mrs. Jones.

I'm due to go back to the US in a few hours for the scheduled two-day deposition in Chicago with the Foundation case. I'm feeling a bit nervous and relieved about that. Nervous since I'll be seeing Santana again for the first time since our little spat and relieved because well, I'll be seeing Santana again. As much as I deny it, I do miss her even if we fought big time. I contemplated calling her several times but decided against it since I don't really know what to say. Oh well. I could probably come up with something on the way to Chicago.

It's lunchtime now and I'm in Pierce Industries' headquarters in London where Mrs. Jones plus a few more others in the office threw a little get together for me before I leave later. Hence, the abundance of cakes, champagne, and tons of food around in the office floor with everyone mingling and just having fun. I'm actually enjoying my time laughing and socializing with them, catching up and eating tons of cake when something, or rather, someone catches my attention.

"Santana?" I say with a scrunched up face upon seeing the familiar brunette who had just exited the elevator from across the floor. She looks lost from what I gather and generally a little confused. She does look good in that black dress though. She always looks good in anything anyway so- Ahem. Yeah.

"H-Hey." She mouths and waves awkwardly while making her way towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her when she's finally an arms' length away.

She seemingly blanks on the answer with the way she's blinking repeatedly and saying "uhmm" for at least thrice now. "W-Well, it's a-a long s-story."

I squint my eyes at her and sigh deeply since that's probably all I'm going to get just by looking at her. Thankfully, Mrs. Jones, in all her cute plumpness and stereotypical grandma demeanor, comes over to us with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my word! Santana!" She exclaims happily and motions for a hug which Santana eagerly returns, holding the latter on both sides of her arms after letting her go. "How are you, darling?"

"I'm wonderful. And you? You look like you've never aged a day!"

"Ah, always the charming one." Mrs. Jones utters with a blush and takes a step back. "We weren't expecting you. I mean, Brittany here has been talking incessantly about you for the past few-"

"Mrs. Jones!" My eyes widen as I motion for her to cut it out while I feel the red creeping into my cheeks.

"Oh, pish posh!" The older woman waves a hand in amusement.

"Really now?" Santana, who's now standing beside me, remarks with a smirk.

"I wasn't, o-okay? I-I…" I stop implicating myself even more and just take a hefty sip of champagne while subtly trying to avoid Santana's stare on me.

"Ah… I'm so happy to see the both of you again." Mrs. Jones utters, while looking back and forth at us with a big grin. "It's so nice that you two are back together."

My eyes instantly widen as Santana and I share a look before shaking our heads. "O-Oh. We're actually not back together." Santana awkwardly utters while I nod frantically.

"Oh." Mrs. Jones forehead creases but ultimately seems to have dropped it. "Well then. I will leave the both of you to your devices. Santana, please help yourself with the cake and champagne. It's just a little going-away shindig for Brittany. Enjoy yourselves!" She adds with a cute grin and goes on to mingle with the other employees, leaving me and Santana in an uncomfortable silence.

"So…" I break the silence and casually glance at her direction with a raised eyebrow.

"Cake?" She replies immediately with a hint of uneasiness before grabbing herself a slice behind her.

I shake my head lightly as I wait for her to finish. What is she doing here? Did she know that I'll be quitting from the firm? Or maybe she just wanted to see me and talk things over? Nah. Only a girl could dream.

"I can't believe this place looks the same." She voices out with her eyes wandering all over the place.

"Yeah. And so is my flat here, actually."

"You kept your place?" She retorts with surprise.

"Yes. For when I visit. Why?" I playfully raise an eyebrow at her as I take a bite of my own slice of cake.

She dismisses me by shaking her head and takes a slice of her cake instead. "Oh my god. This is so good!"

"It is." I nod in agreement then give her a curious look. "You know, this is probably the first time I've ever seen you eat cake."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you were allergic to sweets back then with how much you seemed to reject every single sweet anyone offered you. Even ice cream. You constantly rejected ice cream, San." I chuckle lightly and she just playfully rolls her eyes at me.

We eat in silence for a few minutes. In between bites of our cake, I hear her moaning in a tone that's not really safe for work while literally eating her way through it.

"So…" I trail off with a slight grin and she looks up from devouring another helping of a different flavored cake this time. "I assume you didn't come to London just to eat cake?"

"I don't know. Seeing you and eating this magical pastry is already worth the 8-hour flight." She answers with a smirk. I feel a little blush creeping up on my cheeks, something I try to hide by shoving a big piece of cake in my mouth. "But I actually came here to- uhmm…" She pauses and bites her lip, trying to remember what she came here for in the first place. "To check up on the t-thing with Mrs. Jones. Y-Yeah!" She exclaims a little too loud, making me squint my eyes at her in confusion.

"What 'thing'?"

"Y-You know, the t-thing you're handling with her?" She raises both eyebrows and I just look at her dumfounded. "U-Uh… I'm just h-here to see if it's a-all done."

"It is done. I already told Maribel last night."

"O-Oh. Well, the time d-difference is a little tricky. I mean, it's probably tomorrow in Asia already." She tries to counter without looking at me, making me chuckle at how obvious she's being.

"Whatever you say." I mention casually with a slight grin. "So, what now?"

"W-What?"

"Since you know I'm done with work here. What do you do now?"

"O-Oh. Well, there's that Foundation deposition we have to get to. So, yeah. We'll do that."

"Wait…" I trail off and put down the small plate, facing her this time with a knowing smirk and amused expression. "Santana, did you come all the way here just to fetch me?"

"W-What?!" She cries out, acting surprised at my words. "W-What are- Why w-would I-" She breathes deeply then shakes her head in disbelief. "You're not correct, Britt!" She emphasizes the last part and I laugh out loud this time.

Santana blushes big time, practically becoming a tomato with how red her cheeks are. I pretend not to be affected by it by keeping quiet and drinking my champagne instead. It was only after a moment that the silence is broken once again.

"Are you still mad at me?" Santana utters with an insecure tone after a while.

I stop myself midway from looking at her as I try to catch up with the sudden shifting mood of our conversation. It's not everyday you hear Santana sound vulnerable. "Not as much." I mutter just enough for her to hear.

"But you're leaving the firm, right?"

I glance at the brunette and see her looking genuinely guilty and sad at the prospect of such statement. "Yes. I told Maribel that I'll just close the Foundation case this week with what is hopefully a successful deposition and I'll transfer all my clients to you both then I'm done."

"Yeah, Mami said that b-but-" She trails off but backtracks for a second. "Where are you going then?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just take a break first or have a long vacation travelling wherever. I'll figure it out later."

"Are you leaving because of me, Britt?"

I stare back at her and hesitate on answering the question. I'm not entirely sure myself what's the reason for my impending resignation and I honestly thought that when I see Santana, I'll be able to figure it out. I can't even bring myself to be mad at her anymore.

I don't get the chance to answer though because Santana is whisked away by a few employees to join them in a picture. Looking at her right now with those subtle worried glances at me from across the room, I realize that maybe it's not such a good idea to quit. It was a decision I made on a whim but somehow I meant it. Santana and I being at the same place, working closely like that, and with all that drama combined isn't such a good idea. Maybe I really just need the distance to clear my head and possibly start moving on for real this time.

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV -**

Shortly after lunch, the time has come for us to leave London.

Lopez Hayward's private jet took off not more than half an hour ago and I am now again on a long ass trip to wherever. Thankfully, Grams' let me borrow her private jet without too much questions. I literally only said 'I'm going to follow Brittany to London and fetch her', and ta-da! I don't even know why I did that but the long flight was so worth it just to see Brittany's surprised face upon seeing me. Oh man, traveling to another continent in such a short time is like freaking legit time travel. It's tiring, yes but gosh, I feel like a rock star jet setting like this.

Right now though, Brittany and I are seated apart while minding our own business. I'm busy replying with work emails on my laptop by the couch and she's quietly reading a book by the lounge chair beside the window. In a way, it excites me that she and I will be spending the whole weekend alone together in Chicago. I know that it's for work purposes but still, we're alone. Maybe we could use this time to iron out our differences and finally make up. Maybe more seeing that there's no more reason to hold back.

I know she's still a little hesitant to talk to me, probably even a bit of a bitch at that. It's something I'm not used to when it comes to her but it definitely amuses the hell out of me. I've just finished going through my emails and find myself with nothing to do now. And so, I walk towards Brittany's place and settle on the seat across from her. She doesn't bat an eye even if I know I've already got her attention in some way.

"Stop staring at me." She utters in a nonchalant tone with her eyes still on the book in her hand.

"I'm not staring at you." I tease back and train my eyes on her. In a few seconds though, she looks up and meets my gaze. "Now I am." I add with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes at me and pretends to go back in reading her book. "I don't know about you but when someone has a book in her hand, it basically translates to 'don't talk to me'."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"You were the one who-" She tries to counter while I just sit back and smirk widely. She sighs and finally puts down the book. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I just want to talk." I smile smugly.

"Talk about what?"

"I don't know, just anything."

"I don't feel like talking, San." She bites her lip and avoids my gaze. "I'm still a little mad at you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I really am." I say genuinely with a frown. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing. Let's just do our job and we don't have to deal with this."

"Britt, I'm baring my soul here." I interject with a look at her. She looks back at me and breathes deeply, something I welcome with a small smile.

"I'm furious at what you did to me back in the Courtroom. You didn't need to bare your feelings publicly like that, San. I know it was my fault for starting it and I'm sorry about that." She pauses with a deep sigh. "It's just that- If your goal was to make me feel good with the win by holding back, then you failed."

I bite my lip and stall for a few seconds to find the right words to say. She's right. I really was a big jackass. "I'm really sorry, Britt. I don't know what to say. I-I just- I'm sorry. You're right."

"You could have talked to me but you didn't, San. You kept on avoiding and ignoring me even if I tried so hard to reach out to you. It's just so tiring already, you know. I'm past the point of working out things. I just want to be done with it."

"No, B-Britt. I was just being stupid. I'm going to more vocal now, okay? I promise." I try to reason out. "I don't want you to quit because of what happened. So, please, just tell me what I can do to make it up to you."

"I don't know, San…"

"Please. I'll do anything. I'll even be your slave for the weekend." I interject quickly and she seems to have lighten up. "See? I like it when you're not sad. Plus, I don't think you'd be able to resist me either." I add with the last part as a tease. This time, she elicits a small smile.

"What makes you think I can't?"

"What makes you think _you_ can?" I counter almost instantly with a smirk.

She raises an eyebrow and shakes her head in amusement. "Santana, look..."

"I know, I know. There's nothing I could do to change your mind for leaving-" I hold up a hand, scrambling to find the right words. "But how about this, I have a proposal for you."

"I believe we've already covered that part before our engagement ended." She jests with a smirk.

"Very funny." I feign a pleased face and she chuckles, motioning for me to continue. "We're going to be alone for two days in Chicago without The Omen intern and Satan's godchild in the form of our co-associate as our antagonists for the weekend, so, hear me out first, okay?"

"How about you say it first so I can hear it?" She teases with a look.

"Britt, please..." I say with a bored tone, something she just laughs at but seemingly follows. "Okay. So, what if, I try to change your mind this weekend about leaving? I mean, you're probably sure already but you said that you still don't have plans after your planned resignation, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then that's all I need. I'll do anything and everything it is that you want this weekend and in return, I just want you to reconsider leaving. No promises at all. If you still want to leave after our weekend in Chicago then I'd respect that. Just reconsider it."

Brittany gazes at me intently. I know she's thinking about it and going over every pros and cons like she always does. "Okay." She finally utters after a moment.

I grin widely, sitting up straight out of excitement. "Really? 'Okay'?"

"I believe that's what I just said."

"So, we're okay now too?" I say excitedly with a grin.

"Not quite and easily at that. Just because I agreed to your reconsider thing doesn't mean I'm not mad at you anymore or will even talk to you."

"Wha- Are you serious, Britt?"

"Am I laughing?" She counters with an eyebrow raise.

I chuckle this time, very entertained. "Since when did you get sassy?"

"Well, I don't know if you know her but my grandmother is Bonnie Pierce. Being sassy is in my genes." She remarks, clearly pleased with herself.

I shake my head lightly in amusement then lean forward to give my full attention to her. "How about I make you dinner tonight?"

She chuckles and gives me a look. "Dinner? Do you really think I can be pleased with dinner?"

"Yeah. I really do. Especially with a scrumptious dessert to go with it." I raise an eyebrow with a knowing grin at her. She stares at me for a few seconds as if to contemplate my offer before speaking again.

"I don't think George would appreciate you making me dinner."

 _Aha!_ I smile softly at her and relax against my seat. "Nah, she won't mind." I say before locking eyes with her. "We broke up."

"Oh." Brittany replies after a few seconds. "I'm sorry." She adds and funnily enough, her lips start to curve much to her holding back on it.

"Why are you smiling?" I laugh while staring curiously at her, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"W-What?! I-I'm not smiling." She tries to counter but her smile clearly says otherwise. She even purses her lips for a few seconds before breaking into a smile again.

"You're practically grinning, Britt." I laugh lightly now and mirror her grin.

"N-No! I'm just flexing my facial muscles!" She replies and this time, holds a hand over her mouth in an attempt to cover up her smile. I just shake my head in enjoyment and change the topic.

"So, have we somehow cleared the air now? Even just for the meantime? Maybe hold off on the extra serious talk until after we're finished with business? I'm really sorry. It won't happen again, I swear. Believe me, I mean it." I ramble on with a hopeful glint in my eyes.

She seems to contemplate on it while awkwardly trying to hide her smile. "Look, San. I'm sorry too. And I still can't believe you flew all the way from New York just to fetch me, that was very sweet..." She pauses, the blush apparent on her face. "So, yes. Cleared air it is. For the meantime, that is." She retorts and I swear I almost throw my hands in the air out of excitement. I sigh contentedly and relax against my seat before turning my attention back on her.

"That's more than good enough for me." I grin widely. "Well, it's a 9-hour flight, Pierce. I'm sure we're both sick of reviewing the Foundation case for the nth time and besides, we'll just kick their asses anyway. So, how about a movie instead? Snakes on a plane?" I offer jokingly and she shakes her head in disbelief before finally relenting.

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV -**

They broke up. Santana and George broke up. George is out of the picture and Santana is single.

Okay. Deep breaths for me. Let me do it again: _Ohmygodohmygod!_ They broke up! They finally broke up! Santana's single now and I'm single too! Oh my god!

I mean, sure. I feel bad for George in a way because she's really just the sweetest. I tried hating on her like one of those bad ex-girlfriends but how can you hate Mother Teresa incarnate herself, right? But that's done. Santana's here with me this weekend, alone, unattached, and I'm sure pretty much available judging by how much she pleaded on making me reconsider my quitting prospects.

We arrived not more than three hours ago in my parents' house here in Kenilworth. Oh gosh, I missed this place! At first, Santana insisted on staying at a nearby hotel but I managed to talk her out of such a crazy idea. There's tons of rooms in the house, my parents are somewhere in the West Coast, and most of the house staff are gone for the weekend anyway with a few others leaving tomorrow. Thinking about it now though, maybe there's a little agenda under there but I swear that there's nothing! _Yet._

Also, we were supposed to be doing the deposition right now but Terri had to reschedule it for tomorrow because of some emergency and as it turns out, there's also some kind of storm brewing in the East Coast which made her unable to fly. It's even started to snow out here. So, anyway, it's going to be a whole day deposition tomorrow instead of the scheduled two-day thing.

"You know, I think they're hiding something else. Our arguments are solid but I feel as if we missed something." I mumble to myself.

I'm seated in the dining area with tons of papers and documents scattered all over the place. We've been reviewing a few cases and preparing together for any sort of surprise they might pull off for almost two hours now but I still feel like I'm missing something.

"Yeah, just looking at Terri's plastic-surgery laden face, you'd know there something under that shit. We just need to figure it out soon so we can get them to settle tomorrow." Santana chimes in from somewhere around me.

"How about I just go through the numbers again then you- uhmm…" I blank out just I look up to meet Santana's quizzical stare at me while carrying what looks like roast beef and gravy towards me. A really delicious looking roast beef. "Where did that come from?"

She chuckles and settles down the food on the table, putting away the documents while she's at it. "The oven, silly. I've been preparing dinner like I promised you all while you've been obsessing over Terri and her secrets."

"Y-You were?"

Santana smiles at me in this cute manner with her head slightly tilted to the side. "I know you're hungry. So, why don't you get us some plates and bring the mashed potatoes over here too? I'll put your mild obsession aside for the meantime." She adds in amusement while I absentmindedly oblige to her request.

After a few moments, we've finally set up the table and ready to dig in when out of all the times, the lights go out.

A freaking blackout.

"Ooh!" I shout a little too loud and accidentally grab Santana's hand out of fear. Or want. I'm not sure. It's dark!

The sound of Santana chuckling cuts through the silence. "I think somebody had a little too much coffee."

"Yeah, right. Says the person who's immune to the effects of coffee."

"Maybe it's just your excuse for touching my hand in the darkness. How romantic and creepy, Britt."

"I can't think! Where's my phone? We need lights in here!" I exclaim in desperation. Further igniting my panic, Santana stands up and disappears somewhere with only a little light from her own phone guiding her way. "San, where are you going? Don't leave me here!"

"I'll be right back, Britt."

"No! Don't say that! That's what they say before they die in the movies!" I cry out anxiously.

A minute or two passes by and my eyes have seemingly adjusted to the darkness now. Santana comes back to the table with the faint light of her flashlight showing off her silhouette. For a brief moment, I thought that she was going to scare me but instead, she gathers the nearby candlesticks in the middle of the long table and places it in front of us. Moreover, she pulls out a plastic long tube lighter and lights them one by one until the whole room is illuminated.

Now this is… well, romantic.

"Better?" Santana utters with a tight-lipped smile as she settles in her seat again.

"I-I… Uh…" I find myself just staring at the stunning girl in front of me, the yellow light complimenting her features and beautiful skin. God, it's just so unreal. 'Beautiful' doesn't even give her beauty justice at all.

"Britt?" She snaps her fingers in front of me and I'm instantly torn up from my thoughts. I see her looking quizzically at me while motioning to the food in front of us. "Let's eat before the food gets cold. Don't worry about the lights, it's probably going to come back soon."

"Okay." I trail off, letting her place food on my plate while she does hers after. "And what if it doesn't then?"

"Then you have the choice of sharing the guest bedroom with me or sleeping alone in your former room with monsters under your bed." She replies with a quick wink.

I playfully roll my eyes and take a bite of the roast beef. "Oh wow, this is amazing! I'm so hungry!"

"Funny. It doesn't look that way." She sarcastically utters. "I'm glad you like it."

"I've always liked your cooking."

"Just my cooking?" She smirks widely while I playfully raise an eyebrow.

"Are you flirting with me, Santana?"

"Do you want me to?" She raises an eyebrow and leans a bit forward.

"I don't know, San. It depends if you can keep the monsters under my bed like you said."

"I never said anything about keeping them out of your bedroom."

My forehead creases just as I give her a scrutinizing look. "Then what do I do about them?"

"I don't know. You'll just have to share the guest bedroom with me, I guess." She remarks, biting her lip while she's at it.

"Okay." I say almost instantly with a slight smirk as I tear my eyes away from her and the visible shock on her face.

"Y-You- R-Really?"

"Yeah." I stare back at her and lean forward, close enough that my face is only a few inches from her. "In fact, we'll be exchanging bedrooms. You sleep in mine with the monsters under the bed then I'll stay in yours with the comfy bed and nice view. I'm sure the monsters will be happy to share the room with you." I wink at her and go back to my food while I sense her gaze still lingering on me in disbelief.

"How did we get here? I thought you were still mad at me, Britt?" She laughs heartily.

"Well, the roast beef helped." I smile softly at her, making her relax a bit. "Though I must say that I could never, ever pass up the chance of making you blush by using my vicious words."

"They're hardly vicious. You're as vicious as a newborn puppy, Pierce." Santana chuckles and I roll my eyes at her instead.

"You know what, I like this." I trail off with a nod.

"What? Me making you the center of my universe tonight or the part where I'm awkwardly trying to 'seduce' you into sharing my bed?"

"I was actually talking about the roast beef." I grin widely and she only gives me a look. "Nah, actually, I was talking about spending time joking around with the temporary cleared air between us. Who knew you could be funny? It's nice."

"Smartass." She mutters. "Hey, want to go out tomorrow after the deposition? Not like a date, okay? Just maybe a celebratory dinner regardless if we get to finish the Foundation case this week or not. With the storm and all, I don't think we'd be able to fly back tomorrow night anyway. So, what if we just grab some drinks or we could go get that deep dish pizza that you want downtown?" She rambles on, looking shyly at me.

I pretend to think about it just for the hell of it but my smile ultimately gives it away. "Okay, I have one condition though."

"Hmm… Now I'm having second thoughts about this but sure, what is it?"

"I get to make breakfast tomorrow." I say and she seemingly freezes for a second before speaking.

"As long as the fire alarm and smoke detectors here are working and I won't die from poison then okay." She jests and I playfully jab her in the arm.

"Hey, I've moved up in the culinary world from absolute garbage to Masterchef levels! You'll see tomorrow."

"I'll still keep the fire extinguisher at bay. Sorry. I meant, fire _extinguishers."_

"Maybe I should kick you out of my house right now."

"I'll seriously put out the candles and leave you to die here in the darkness if you do that." She retorts and we both laugh contently. We eat in silence once again, just enjoying the food and the light flow of our conversation. We're almost finished with dinner and the bottle of wine when Santana speaks again.

"So, there's no way we'd get to share a bedroom. Or just the bed?" She teases again with a devilish grin.

"I can't believe you're still trying to seduce me after everything that went down!"

"Well, you were so keen on doing it to me. This is semi-payback." She raises both eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, Miss Lopez." I grin widely. "I think you'll have to take me out on a date first before I get into any bed that isn't mine."

Santana chuckles and I'm pretty sure my heart is beating fast with the way she's giving me off that perfect smile. "Well, how about we do it in yours?"

"San, you know my rules." I reason out while giving her a playful look.

"I do." She nods with her bottom lip sticking out, the conversation slowly turning serious. "But aren't we past that stage already?" She adds with a little hesitation in her tone.

"We are but we failed." I bite my lip and suddenly notice myself leaning closer towards her. _Oh my god, those lips of hers are just… argh._

"Doesn't mean that we can't start over again, right?"

I sigh deeply before looking back at her, my eyes falling on her lips as I do so. "I-I don't know..."

She turns her whole body towards me, noticing my stare on her. She smirks and slowly leans forward to close the gap between us, building the anticipation as she does so. "I still have the remainder of the weekend to make you reconsider, don't I?"

"Y-Yeah." I whisper just as our lips finally graze when the lights go back on and illuminate the whole room again, almost blinding us. It was just an _almost_ kiss but I felt a jolt, an electrical surge, if you must. It's as if my toes are prickling from the encounter and I'm pretty sure my legs are jelly right now.

It may have not been much but I certainly felt her soft lips on mine even with the lightest of touch. We pull away from each other hesitantly, with her biting her lip and me just smiling shyly at her. Dammit. If it weren't so awkward, I would have already leaned forward and kiss her to my heart's content.

"So, uhmm..." I trail off, trying not to seem too fazed, just as I raise my wine glass and look back at her. "You said something about a scrumptious dessert?"

* * *

 **X**


	12. Breakfast at Brittany's

**\- Santana's POV –**

 ** _1 year, 11 months ago_**

 _It's been a month since Brittany and I broke up._

 _It still hasn't completely sunk in yet and the best I could do so far is admit that Brittany broke up with me. I can't recall exactly what happened after she left our apartment a month ago. All I remember is that I tried to stop Brittany from riding the elevators until Quinn and Rachel came out to hold me back as I cried hysterically._

 _I've been barely functioning since then. I've barely talked to anyone._

 _At one point, our friends came to visit me with the hope of getting me out of my slump but to no avail. My parents, Grams, and the Pierces themselves sans Brittany have been incessantly trying to reach out to me but I resort to brushing them off too. I know it's wrong and unfounded but a part of me is furious at Quinn and Rachel for holding me back that night. Hence, I've hardly talked to them as well amidst their efforts of connecting with me._

 _I tried contacting Brittany. Calls, messages, just anything and everything but she's not answering at all. It's the worst fucking feeling ever. I've tried talking to everyone who might help me in reaching her including Grams, but even she's not helping me about that part, presumably under Brittany's instructions. Goddamn it. I just feel so helpless and empty inside. I don't even see the point of waking up in the morning when it's only in my dreams that I get to see and talk to Brittany. I feel so broken. So numb. So devastated. I fucking hate it._

 _As the days pass by though, I slowly feel myself resenting Brittany. Getting mad at her is so foreign to me that I'm not sure what to feel. The constant thought of her leaving me without giving me any choice or opinion on the matter not only hurt me but affected my life in ways I never thought possible._

 _It's the same story at work. Probably worse. Since I'm getting little to no sleep at all, I'm basically like a zombie. I've hardly done any work at all. I find myself slacking even on the littlest of things, missing client meetings, and being late to everything which almost never happens. I even find myself not showing up at work every now and then for the past few months._

 _Ultimately, this brings me to the present scenario. Being called upon by my own mother in her office with Quinn. Since I've not talked to anyone at all for more than two or three sentences, I have no idea what she wants or what's happening in the firm anymore. If I'm going to be honest, I wish she would just fire me right now just to get it done and over with. Maybe then would I be scot-free to follow Brittany to England._

 _"Mija?" Mother's soft voice calls out for me. I look up from my stare on the ground and stare at her absent-mindedly. She sighs deeply and leans forward. "I want to know how's it coming along with the fashion line deal with Elliot Gilbert and the settlement with Harris Electronics you're handling? Aren't you supposed to close the deal a week ago? You haven't kept me up to speed with anything at all."_

 _I blink a few times, clueless and confused, before shrugging and shaking my head. "I haven't worked on anything."_

 _Mother gives me a disappointed look and sighs deeply again. "Santana, that's been on your desk for a while now. Elliot's waiting for an answer and Harris Electronics' bankruptcy is on the line. I entrusted the latter account to you because you asked for a big shot and-"_

 _"Well, I haven't found the time to work on it." I snap back. Mami immediately zones in on me and I feel a speech coming. Even Quinn knows it with the way she's bowing her head down to prepare for the onslaught._

 _"It's been a month, Mija. It's time to accept-" She trails off as gently as she can but I cut her off._

 _"She's coming back. I know she will."_

 _"Santana, I've been so lenient with you but this has got to stop already!" She angrily exclaims and I see Quinn flinch a little. "You're suddenly not showing up to work without any notice whatsoever and when you do come in, you're always late! Your clients are depending on you and what have you been doing?! Quinn and your other co-associates, even me, are helping you by filling in on your shortcomings but it's time to pull your own weight up! This has got to stop!" She shouts furiously._

 _"Then just fire me!" I scoff, standing up. I feel the rage building up on me and I'm sure that any second now I'll explode of anger. I have to get out of here or I'll risk hurting my Mother with words that I might never get back._

 _Mami shakes her head incredulously and breathes deeply. "Pull yourself together, Mija. I don't know what to say anymore. We're always here for you but we can't do much if you're just going to continually brush us off."_

 _"Well, you don't know how I feel and frankly, I don't care anymore." I utter nonchalantly and proceed to walk out of her office, not even looking back at all as I do so._

 _I trudge back to my office cubicle and do the one thing I should have done a long time ago. I book myself the first flight to London and drop everything I have in New York._

* * *

 ** _Present day_**

I wake up with the biggest smile on my face.

The bed is absolutely comfortable, I've had at least 8 hours of sleep, it's the right amount of cold in the room, and oh, Brittany and I could not be more okay right now. At least for the meantime. We're joking around again, exchanging flirty quips, and most of all, _technically_ shared a kiss last night with our lips grazing in a tease. I stretch my limbs and check the clock to see that it's only 6am. Even if I've woken up a little earlier than I should, I forego snoozing in and instead, start to prepare for our day today.

It doesn't take me long to get ready. Showered, dressed in a designer black semi-formal dress, and smelling good, I'm sure now more than ever that it's going to be a great day with Brittany. I'm calling it.

As I make my way downstairs, the sudden delicious aroma of food hits my nostrils. It's only when I cross the threshold of the large kitchen in the Pierce's mansion that my grin inexplicably widens at the image in front of me.

Brittany in a white tank top, pink boxer shorts, and untied white satin robe that stops a few inches above her knees. Oh, and this is all while she's cutely singing along to a Taylor Swift song in the background at the top of her lungs and grabbing a pan from the oven.

As it turns out, she really was serious about making breakfast for us. And boy, my morning had just bumped from 'good' to 'better' upon seeing the cute scene.

I chuckle quietly and settle myself on one of the bar stools situated by the large table in the middle of the kitchen, directly across from Brittany who's still busy on checking the food with her back towards me. It takes her a complete minute but when she turns around with a mouthful of bacon, she jumps a little in surprise at the sight of me.

"Good morning." I tease with a wide grin. "You're pretty chirpy even if the sun has yet to rise completely."

Brittany playfully rolls her eyes at me and walk towards my spot while carrying the pan. "I've always been a morning person, San."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I'm not." She adds instantly and we both chuckle. "I see you're ready to go. Got a hot date?"

"Absolutely. Just me and this plate of-" I pause to survey the pan in question. "What is this again?"

"It's breakfast lasagna."

"Breakfast what?" My eyes widen while being motioned by Brittany to get us some plates and the works. "Where did you learn to make that?"

"Breakfast lasagna, San. I followed the recipe from food network. It's nice. Also, I made bacon, freshly squeezed OJ, and complicatedly brewed coffee. Don't ask."

"Huh." I say with a slight nod. "So, how was your 8 hours of sleep without me?"

"Oh, gosh. It's been devastating! I barely caught any sleep in between snoring and dreaming about bacon." She replies with a smirk. "How about you?"

"Same. I only managed to catch some wink when I stopped fantasizing about you."

Brittany heartily laughs at my statement, something I mirror while not-so-subtly checking her out. She manages to catch me looking her up and down but only grins devilishly at me while I brush it off with a wink at her. We eat in silence for the next few minutes and I got to say that Brittany really has moved up in the culinary world because it's really fantastic, I'm-on-my-second-plate kind of fantastic.

"Do I need to ask if it's good?" Brittany jokingly says, taking a sip of her orange juice after.

"Empty and re-filled plates speak louder than words, Britt." I motion to the almost empty plate in front of me. "It's wonderful. Thank you for waking up early to prepare all this. I really appreciate it." I add genuinely with a smile.

"You're welcome." She grins then unconsciously bites her lower lip, her cheeks turning red prior to clearing her throat. "So, anyway, what's our plan for today?"

I look up to think about it for a second. "I believe kicking Terri's ass is first on the itinerary today."

"Yes, I've heard of that." She nods, grinning. "How about after the deposition? You said something about going out?"

"O-Oh." I bite my lip and nod. "Sure. I-I mean, if that's what you want. We could go somewhere. It's your call, really. It's Sunday tomorrow and it's not as if we can fly tonight with the storm and-" I ramble without looking at her but she cuts me off.

"Lopez, stop freaking out." She smiles at me. "You won't get lost in the city with me in tow, if that counts."

"Of course. I was always afraid to be left alone with no parent in sight in the grocery store let alone in the big city of weird, thick pizzas."

"What? Our pizzas are a national treasure, you bitch." She jests with a playful jab on my arm. "But seriously, do you have any suggestions for later? Anything you want to do?"

"I can think of someone." I say suggestively while staring at her.

"Ha ha. Nice try. I was thinking of certain activities that doesn't involve getting naked or anything sexually inclined, perv."

I pretend to think about it before shrugging. "Nope. Nothing. Not a single thing that fits that description."

Brittany sighs and flashes me a look instead. "Fine, we'll discuss it later."

We settle in a comfortable silence again with me reading the paper and Brittany, checking her emails on her phone. It's actually a familiar scene since this is how our mornings usually go. I'm taking a sip of my coffee when I feel her burning stare at me from the side. I look up just in time to see her curiously looking at me, something I raise both eyebrows at as if motioning her to go on.

"U-Uhmm…" Brittany trails off with an unsure tone, avoiding my gaze. "I have a question."

I shrug and put down my coffee, training my attention on the newspaper again. "Alright. Shoot."

"So, you and George are really over? I mean, there's no chance of a possible reunion?" She trails off with a slight insecure tone. I glance at her and notice that she looks like a beaten up puppy. I softly smile and direct all my attention towards her now as I place everything down on the table.

"I think that was established when she and I broke up?" I jest and she only flashes me a worried look. "But yes, it's really over. No chance of a reunion at all."

"Why'd you break up anyway?"

"I think it's because I'm still in love with someone else. I'm not entirely sure who though. You're gonna have to take it up to Court, I guess." I tease with a wide grin.

"Ah. I see." She mumbles, trying to hold back on smiling. "George is nice, that's a shame. I really liked her." She adds with the last part sounding a little too forceful.

"What? Didn't you hate her? I mean, don't exes do that?"

"I didn't hate her!" She rolls her eyes at me. "How can you hate Virgin Mary herself, San? It's like a religious sin of the highest order. It's illegal." She rambles without looking at me. _Wait. Is she… Oh, she totally is!_

I bite my lip to try and suppress laughing out loud. Someone's jealous and it's just so cute to see her like this again. I raise an eyebrow and try to push it some more just to mess with her. "Well, if you must know, she was neither Virgin nor Mary, if you know what I mean." I jest with a slight nod.

Not so surprisingly, Brittany looks up to meet my eyes with this hard stare that looked like I just killed someone. _Oh shit. I must have pushed a little too much._ "I-I mean, you know…" I try to come up with something but her angry demeanor throws me off course. "Where did you two meet, by the way? She mentioned something about seeing you again somewhere a-after the wedding?" I say in a haste after clearing my throat.

"Let's see…" She looks up to think about it for a second before staring back at me with a scary glare. "It was in the corner of 'stop-talking-about-her' and 'please-shut-up-about-it'." She snaps with an eye roll.

I chuckle inwardly and just nod frantically, taking the last forkful from my plate. "Mmm… This is really good, Britt. Wait. What is that?" I say out loud while pointing at my plate as she glances curiously at me again. "Is that a hint of jealousy and possessiveness in the lasagna? Hmm… I heard it goes well with make-up sex." I declare with a smirk.

Brittany purses her lips and ultimately shakes her head in disbelief, completely speechless. I take a deep breath and reach out for her hand for a quick squeeze. "I'm sorry, I was just teasing you. It's really over, Britt. I won't ever talk about her again. And a little tip, don't bring her up first next time if you'll just end up getting jealous." I add the last part with a wink.

She gives out a small smile then sighs in contentment, possibly deeming the conversation topic over and done with as it should be. "Alright then. So, how are we going to the deposition? I'm thinking of taking the bus or train. What do you think?"

My forehead creases at the statement as I look at her quizzically. "What do you mean? I thought we'll be driven to and from for the weekend. Where's the house staff? Have they been consumed by the darkness last night?"

"Oh, they left awhile ago. I let them leave early. It's just you and me for the whole weekend."

"I'm tempted to say a dozen dirty things about us being alone for the whole weekend but I'm more concerned about the other thing. So, we're going to use public transportation?"

"Yeah. Unless you're afraid of the big, bad train and evil human-consuming bus then we could reconsider another way to get there. Walking the couple of miles, perhaps?"

I chuckle nervously. "Britt, you do realize that it takes at least three heavily-secured gates, with more security than the last one, just to get in your village? Never mind that it's at least two miles to get from one gate to the other then another five miles at least to reach a bus stop and now you're saying you want to walk? You're kidding, right?"

"Well, don't hold your breath for the punchline." She utters with a chuckle. "I'm not kidding, San. I used to walk that everyday during high school."

"We're old now, Britt! I might pop a hip if I walk that far!"

"Oh my god, Santana! Why are you so afraid to commute? Don't tell me you haven't tried riding the bus or train before."

"I-I have, I think once or twice before. It's just that-" I pause. "It's just that I haven't rode any public transportation since I was 15, I think."

She looks at me with surprise all over her face. "You're kidding, San."

"Why yes, I can see you're dying from laughter." I mutter sarcastically before shaking my head at her. "I rode cabs in Manhattan every now and then, if that counts."

"Uhmm… No. Cabs are not considered as commuting, at least in most people's standards." She counters with a chuckle. "Oh, to be rich and privileged. What a hard life."

I raise an eyebrow. "Well, you're not exactly slumming it, are you?"

"'Slumming it'? Oh gosh, I think you just offended half of the world's population, San."

"Shut up, B." I playfully scoff back while she laughs at me. "Please don't make me take the public transportation, I beg of you."

"Fine, fine. We won't." She rolls her eyes. "Let's just take a car, I'll drive. Or maybe you'd want to fly instead to avoid the traffic?"

My eyes widen and I immediately hold up my hand. "Woah, woah! From one extreme to the other, there's no way I'm going to ride with you on the chopper nor am I letting you drive! You know what? Let's ride the bus and train! The weather's fantastic and I won't complain about getting squished by smelly old farts at this time of the day. Why not? Let's go! I'll take care of these while you get ready. I'm not even going to make a dirty joke about joining you in the shower. So, go get ready or we'll be late in catching Thomas the Train." I ramble on and stand up to start putting away everything.

"What is wrong with you?" Brittany remarks with a laugh.

"Nothing! It's just the last time we used the helicopter, you almost hit a tree because we were fighting about the music then every time you drive, it feels like I'm riding a horse every other half hour when you drive stick." I try to reason out exasperatedly.

"So, that's how it is, huh?" She squints her eyes at me and feigns being offended while putting down her glass of orange juice. "I've decided then. We ride the chopper! Either that or you walk back not only to the deposition later but to Manhattan yourself!" She declares as she walks away while mocking an evil laugh.

And so, my morning has gone from 'good' to 'holy shit' in the best possible way.

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV –**

"So, Brittany," Terri Del Monico's screechy voice echoes in the meeting room of what I gather is their Chicago headquarters for her accounting company. "I didn't know that you're a Pierce. I mean, your last name is plastered all over town and even in New York but I never knew that you're one of them. Maybe your family can do some business with my accounting firm." She adds with a fake grin seen through the little screen of the camcorder recording her in front of me.

I stare in disbelief at her, something that Santana picks up when she clears her throat to cut off the moment. "How about we suspend talks of business until we make sure that you don't end up behind bars for at least 10 years?" Santana utters with a smirk before signaling to the court reporter at the end of the long table that we're about to start.

"That's not going to happen." Dave Karofsky scoffs back and gestures for us to start off the deposition.

I nod and read the paper in front of me before looking back at Terri. "Alright then. Could you please state your full name for the record?"

"Terri Del Monico."

"You are aware you are being deposed in the case of embezzling funds from the Helping Hands foundation established by Emma Pilsbury?"

"Yes, I do." She answers with a bored tone.

"Have you ever been deposed before?" I say.

"Yes, I have."

"In your deposition I am going to be asking you questions and you are going to be answering them under oath. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, yes! Let's just get on with the questions, can we?" Terri sneers and waves a hand in disregard. Santana and I share a look, with the brunette subtly telling me that she'll take over.

"It's stated here in the documents Del Monico Accounting handed to us that you've been doing Helping Hands' books for three years now, correct?" Santana trails off.

"Yes." Terri replies with a bored tone.

"And how did that come to happen?"

"Del Monico Accounting is a top firm in New York city, I assume that she got wind of it so she approached us about representing them."

"And we can safely say that your business is doing wonderful? How great is it to be good in numbers, right?" Santana echoes with a sly smile.

"It's just numbers." Terri shrugs with a smirk.

"I see. So, is being one of the top firms in New York an aspect of having an expertise in hiding numbers and cooking up the books?"

"Don't answer that." Dave interjects with a look at Terri.

"Why not?" Santana smirks. "Surely you must be really good enough with numbers that you can manipulate them enough to be in your favor. A little transfer from their funds to your pocket ain't that hard, is it?"

"Now you're testifying, Lopez!" He counters with a glare.

"Oh, god. Don't get your panties in a bunch, Karofsky. I'm just establishing a few facts here and there." She waves a hand in disregard. "So, back to your firm, Terri. How many clients do you have at the moment?"

"I don't keep count. They're too many."

"A ball park, perhaps?" I chime in.

"20 or 25. Around the double digits, I presume."

"I see. And how many of them are still in business?" I continue with a look directed at Santana.

"W-What? What do you mean?" Terri stutters, shooting Dave a look of help.

"Well, you see, I ran a few numbers to make sure that everything added up." I trail off and bring out a pile of at least ten file binders then place it on the table. "I won't name names but there's about eight companies in there and I re-computed everything from the very top then-"

"Wait. You re-did their books? That's impossible! It would take you at least a few months-"

"I guess you're not the only one who's good with numbers then." I grin widely. "Anyway, like I said, I re-did their books, with some help of course, and I noticed a few peculiarities such as missing numbers and disappearing clients."

"You can't have basis for that." Dave seethes, hastily going through the documents from the pile.

"We do, actually. Ironically enough, our basis and evidence is taken directly from your books." I pause and slide the folder in my hand towards them. "I have five more waiting in the wings, if you want to have a look at it."

"Are you kidding me? Some of these companies are foreign and a few of these documents are in another language. You can't possible translate all of that and make up exact numbers to establish your findings." Terri scoffs.

"We don't. But as it turns out and unsurprisingly at that, numbers are a constant thing in every language. We didn't have to translate anything, all we had to do is check your so-called clients to support our assumptions." Santana interjects.

"Yes, and from what we found, these companies," I motion to the pile. "are now under and completely gone. So, in short, not only do you have less than 20 clients than what you actually fronted and possibly set up in your imagination but in reality, you only have four of them, the Foundation included."

"The 'clients' who supposedly hired you are just dummy companies." Santana interposes with a smirk. "You put them up, place the money you embezzled from the Helping Hands in them over the few months leading to Emma Pilsbury's discovery of the missing money, then after a significant amount of time, you cut off these imaginary companies by filing for their dissolution then ta-da! You're in the clear. It's smart, I must say."

"Not only do you get the money you embezzled by having these fake companies hire Del Monico Accounting, an overly expensive firm at that, but you also get off scot-free by not leaving an evidence of any wrongdoing." I throw in.

"W-What are you talking about?" Dave angrily exclaims.

"I believe he said that they don't understand us, Miss Lopez. Must we speak in numbers for them to understand? 0-0-1-0?" I wink at Santana and she grins.

"Why yes, let us translate their bullshit into English for them, Miss Pierce." Santana devilishly grins.

"T-This is all-" Terri tries to cut us off but I beat her into it.

"Let's see, Terri... In a nutshell, this is how it all happened from the top in simple steps: You embezzle a million dollars from Helping Hands, establish a fake company in a fake name, have this fake company hire Del Monico Accounting and represent them for a significant amount of time with the money you embezzled as their source of funds to pay you and said money going to a few off-shore accounts thereafter…" I trail off just as Santana continues the thought for me.

"And when you've complete exhausted all the resources from the fake company, you file for its dissolution stating an excuse like bankruptcy, perhaps? Then as regards to the numbers missing from the Helping Hands Foundation, you replace it by pledges made by various associations from all over the world that never came through. A terrible hole in your evil plans." Santana shakes her head in amusement. "What I'm impressed with though is how you had the nerve to repeat the same procedure over and over again amidst the flaw in your plans. Even with your three other clients that you've also stolen money from. What big balls you must have." Santana adds with a chuckle.

"Yes, so why don't you just settle with us? You stole fifteen million dollars from Emma Pilsbury. She was actually kind enough to say that she only wants the money back and Terri's resignation but that's just too nice." I utter calmly.

"I agree. So, she reconsidered it and she's going to settle with thirty million dollars and Terri's resignation. If you ask me, she's already too lenient after what you did. So take the deal or it's a good ten years for you in prison. Oh, gotta wait for the three other companies you stole from to sue you back and possibly ask for triple digit numbers as compensation too." Santana interposes with a shrug.

"This is a deposition, not a settlement!" Karofsky intervenes.

"Oh, it's a settlement now because I say so." Santana utters coldly. "I don't think Terri has all day anyway since she was very impatient and we figured that it would sting a little less if we just stuck it to you."

"You don't have e-evidence! This is all just a ploy to implicate me for any wrongdoing! You know what, I'm gonna sue the both of you!" Terri furiously declares, even standing up.

Santana and I both relax against our seats, sharing a mocking grin. I speak up for the both of us. "Oh, we have evidence. It's all in your books, like we said. We can bring this to Court and the result is all going to be the same, everyone will see it. We know what you did and how you executed it."

"Here's your evidence, we have tons of copies of that." Santana throws a binder in front of Terri. "Every single thing is laid down in the simplest of words for you to understand. Even the numbers. Even Barney himself can understand that, I tell you."

"You couldn't have possibly figured out everything based on numerical codes. That's preposterous-" Terri tries to counter but I cut her off.

"Why, it's just numbers, isn't it?" I mockingly reply with a slight head tilt.

Santana shakes her head before speaking. "It's ironic though, an accounting firm that doesn't know how to balance and run their own numbers. An accountant who's not good in math. Man, life's going to be pretty hard for you, Terri."

"Just take the deal, really. That's the best thing I could say." I shrug in contention.

Terri sits back down again and glares hard at the both of us. She goes on to whisper something in Dave's ear as they silently discuss among themselves for a minute while we wait for them to finish. Briefly, they face us again with disdain before Dave speaks out for the both of them.

"We'll take the deal." He mutters bitterly.

Santana and I share a triumphant look then go on to have Terri sign a few papers to lock in the agreement.

"We expect the money to be wired not later than 5pm today and your resignation to be effective next week after you've settled responsibilities within your firm." I voice out.

"This is unacceptable! That little piece of shit only wanted money from the beginning!" Terri scoffs while singing the last of the papers.

"You meant you, right? Santana chimes in with a mocking laugh. "Just sign the goddamn papers and you'll never see us again. God, I hope so." She adds with a devilish grin.

"Oh, and Terri," I speak up and Terri looks up with anger plastered all over her face. "There is no way in hell my family's going into business with you, just saying."

* * *

"That's Maribel on the phone just now. The money's been wired and our work is done! Emma also said that she wanted to meet us once we get back to New York, probably to thank us in person." I happily exclaim upon getting off the phone.

It's almost 5pm and we've been at the Pierce Manor for almost half an hour now to settle some last minute stuff after a quick ride by using the chopper.

"That's wonderful! We were a great team back there, don't you think so? Quinn would be jealous she's not around for that." Santana replies with a wide grin from the living room area.

"Oh, gosh. She'll go ballistic!" I chime in and we both share a laugh. I settle beside her on the sofa and just take a moment to relax until she speaks up.

"We have to celebrate, Britt! Have you made up your mind where we'll go?"

"I may have an idea." I trail off and purse my lips. "I want to eat pizza. My kind of pizza though."

Santana groans and positions her whole body to face me. "No! There is no way I'm going to eat your deep-dish pizza."

"Why not? They're really amazing contrary to your beliefs, you know."

"Oh, I know." She nods with a raised eyebrow. "They really are good that's why I refuse to eat them."

"Okay, you're losing sense here, San. Why do you refuse to eat the pizza here?"

"Because I lose a little part of me, that's why."

"What?" I look at her quizzically. "What part?"

"My New Yorker part! Those thick pizzas make me question my heritage, Britt. It's disloyal and unacceptable!"

I laugh heartily just as an idea springs into mind. "Well, we're going to eat _my_ pizza. Not only that but we're going to attempt the one-hour challenge."

"Wow. That sentence just completely blew my mind with the details that I'm still blanking on." She utters sarcastically. "What challenge?"

I roll my eyes at her. "Okay. So, we have to eat one whole deep dish pizza of our choice within an hour and if we're successful, we get two free shirts that say we've conquered the challenge! It's exciting, San. Not everyone gets to have that shirt!"

"Britt, you can buy a mansion full of shirts and you want a free one from a pizza place? And are you kidding me? There's no way we could finish that humongous thing! Seriously now."

"Come on, I've always wanted to do that! Plus, I can't pass up the chance for you to wear a shirt that's very Chicago in itself."

"Oh, oh! So, not only are you holding my heritage against me but you're the driving force behind me betraying my hometown? How dare you, Pierce? That's evil!"

"Okay, that's too much now." I smirk and flash her a look. "But now that you said that and while we're at it, we'll get you a free shirt," I pretend to survey her body for a clothing size. "Hmm… Extra, Extra Traitor, perhaps? Or you know what, the Judas of New York size is more apt for you. We'll even take a picture with you in it and send it to the New York Times, if you want."

Santana laughs out loud and shakes her head in amusement. "You are something special, Brittany."

"I've been told time and again." I wink at her and get up from the couch. "Get up and let's get ready then. The challenge waits for no one and we'll go to a Cubs game after." I say with a grin.

"Okay, hold up. There's too much 'loser' in that one sentence. Can you slow down?" She teases. "But honest question, it's Saturday night and we don't have any reservations anywhere plus we don't have tickets whatsoever. How are we going to even get in anywhere?"

"Why, San. You're not the only one who's particularly _not_ slumming it." I wink and hold out my hands for her.

"Oh, how difficult must it be to have billions of dollars in your arsenal. Have you ever thought of becoming a real-life Batman? That would be cool, you know. And you're a woman too. God, the world will crap their pants!"

"Sure. As long as you get to be my sidekick who I get to sleep with constantly. Ooh... That would put a new definition to 'gadgets'." We both laugh and I motion for her to get off the couch. "Now, really, get up. I want to eat already." I add with a pout.

"You can always eat me." Santana teases with raised eyebrows.

"Argh. Please get off your ass. I'm really starving!"

"You always are, Britt." She chuckles and relents to my demand by getting up then heading with me to the rooms upstairs. "Okay, so what are we wearing or looking at you right now, what are we _not_ wearing?" She adds while doing a quick survey of my body.

"I'm still amazed by your flirting ways, San."

"Oh, honey. We still haven't gotten to the part where I bathe you with the precious oils of the Middle East, grant you diamonds from the Hidden Caves of Africa, and hunt a precious Elk as tribute to your parents in exchange for your hand in marriage."

"Oh my, marriage? I must inform the town!" I playfully roll my eyes while she chuckles. "Just keep it casual. We're going to change shirts anyway."

Her eyes widen, even stopping in her tracks. "W-Wait, what?"

"Yes, because since you're a smartass, not only do we do the challenge but we're also going to wear it while watching the baseball game."

Santana grits her teeth and looks like she's about to faint from the looks of it. "Oh my god. What did I do to deserve such cruelty?"

"And we take the chopper again?" I tease with a grin.

"No! I fucking swear, Brittany S. Pierce! I will not go out if you make me ride it with you in that thing again! We almost died an hour ago at one point and I'm pretty sure my heart is still in my throat." She throws her hands in exaggeration and dons a serious face, something I laugh at. "You have dozens of cars in your garage and as civilized people, we'll use one. I will drive and you will sit in the passenger seat. We are not going to walk, take the bus, the train, or even a goddamn horse. I've agreed to your every demand so all I ask if you agree to this one thing. Now, deal?"

I blink a few times and stare in all her serious demeanor. I finally nod after a few seconds and sigh exasperatedly. "Aww… You're no fun, San. I was actually thinking of staying in your room tonight if you agreed to the chopper ride but yeah, okay." I add with a purse of my lips as I start to walk away by walking in a backward manner towards my room. "Darn it. I was actually going to let you do whatever you want to me tonight, however you want it, and wherever or all over the Manor but sure, the car it is. Such a shame, I could use the warm body tonight." I wink at her one last time as I enter my room and presumably leave her gaping by the hallway.

Momentarily, we finish changing our clothes and are now ready for our celebratory night out as we make our way to my father's garage in the lower ground part of the house. The whole lower ground is basically a museum of cars. Dad's a car guy. Hence, the assortment of expensive, antique, high end cars around us. Santana's just about to choose a black sports car when a familiar white car catches my eye from the corner end of the garage. My curiosity gets the best of me and I find myself walking towards it. True enough, my assumptions are correct upon seeing the plate number.

"Uhmm… San?" I voice out with an unsure tone. Santana looks up to see me motioning to the car in front of me, her eyes immediately widening upon the realization that I'm gesturing to her old car back in law school.

The white Audi R8 convertible.

"W-What is it doing here? I thought you got rid of it?" I tread lightly and see her making her way towards me. In all fairness, it still looks the same with the impression that it's properly maintained. Oh, even the slight scar of the dent my bicycle made when we bumped into each other before is still there!

"W-Well, I did. But Grams stopped me before I even got to sell it to someone else." She pauses and bites her lower lip. "She said that she'll buy it instead if I really was that keen to get it off my hands but I refused and just gave it to her without anything in exchange. One way or another, it ended up here. She told me that it would just be here and I could get it anytime if I wanted it back." She sighs deeply.

She was keen to get it off her hands, huh. There are a few questions on my mind right now but seeing that I don't want to ruin the night by sliding into a somber tone, I let it go for the meantime. Instead, I grin widely at her and fetch the key from the electronically locked cupboard.

"Let's take it for a ride, shall we?" I exclaim with a grin that she mirrors beautifully.

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

"Okay, okay. How about this: Quinn, Berry, and Me. Who would you fuck, marry, and kill?" I utter with a smirk.

Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly depending on who you ask, Brittany and I conquered the one-hour pizza challenge with flying colors. Well, Brittany finished most of it. I really think that there's a hidden person inside that sexy body of hers who eats everything for her. And as much as I won't like to admit it, my face is now in the Hall of Fame for the challenge finishers of the well-known restaurant. Yeah, I'm the one with the deadpan face beside the excited, grinning blonde. New York Pizza is very disappointed in me that I'm probably not allowed to eat it anymore.

True to her words, she did make me wear the black shirt with the proud words of having successfully finished the challenge. And yes, we watched a baseball game in premier seats, I might add. Because as it turns out, Brittany's family owns a part of the team. Did I mention that Brittany knows bat shit about baseball and she spent most of the game cheering for no particular reason at all? Yes, that happened. Overall, it's been a crazy and fun night.

And now, we're in a field or hill somewhere a little outside the city and near the Pierce Manor, completely overlooking Illinois. We're in my old car with the roof down and settling in by enjoying the view and night air with a can of soda and bag of peanuts in our hands just talking the night away with faint, slow music in the background.

"Hmm… That's a hard one." Brittany takes a sip of her soda before speaking up again. "I would probably have sex with Quinn because there's no denying it, who wouldn't?" She trails off and I nod in agreement. "I'd marry Rachel because she's my best friend and I'll kill you, I guess."

"What? Why would you kill me? Am I not at least worth throwing a bone even for one round of sex?"

"Meh." She shrugs and takes a sip again. My eyes widen and mouth opens in a bit of surprise while chuckling.

"Britt, may I remind you that I've given you some of the best nights of your life in the past? I've literally made you orgasm so much and so many that I've lost count. And now you say, 'meh'?"

She contemplates about it for a second before shrugging yet again, throwing a wink while she's at it. I shake my head in disbelief before she speaks up.

"How about you then? Fuck, marry, kill: Me, Rachel, and Quinn."

"Hmm… You're right, it is hard." I place a finger on my chin and subtly think about it. "Okay. So, I'll have sex with Quinn, just for the hell of it. She's hot, so why not?" I say with a grin and she nods in agreement. "I'll kill Berry because she always makes me eat her vegan stuff and somebody has got to put a stop to that madness," I trail off and glance at her. "Then I'll marry you, Britt."

Brittany blushes at the statement and from the looks of it, she's trying hard to hold back on smiling. "Wanna know why?" I speak up again while leaning closer towards her face.

"Why?" She mutters with her stare directed on my lips.

I sigh and smile sweetly at her. "Because I get to have sex with you whenever, however, wherever I want. Unli-fuck, as I put it." I tease and hurriedly grab the bag of peanuts from her, mockingly laughing in her face as I do so.

"Ugh. You're intolerable, San." She playfully rolls her eyes at me, joining in my laughter. I'm just about to speak yet again when my phone rings. I glance at it to see that it's Quinn, probably calling to check up on us or most likely, fish some gossip. I pick up on the third ring and put it on speaker.

"Well, hello, my friend." I greet loudly. "Yes, we won the Foundation case and we did it with grace. Such a shame you weren't there to witness our badassery. Right, Britt?"

"She was mean, Q." Britt throws in before taking a swig of her drink.

 _"It's always been in her nature as Evil Incarnate, Britt. Congratulations are in order for you both. Bravo!"_ Quinn's nasally, deep voice echoes. _"Anyway, I got Crayola Buddies to settle too."_

"Oh, wow. Congratulations! What did you do?" Brittany exclaims.

 _"Nothing. I kicked their asses in the pre-trial. Also, I might have hired a private investigator after that and found out that they all have mistresses on the side then sent the pictures to their offices with a James Bond kind of note not at all indicating that it's from me. Sam the P.I. pretended to be the Bond-ish guy over the phone."_ Quinn nonchalantly utters. _"I think they were afraid of the fact that they don't have pre-nups at all. Ironic since they're lawyers, don't you think? Stupid but ironic."_

Britt and I share a look before howling of laughter. "I just want you to know that you have a special place in hell, Q."

 _"I know, baby. It's called the Throne. Bow before me bitches."_ Quinn quips with a chuckle as we join in. _"Anywho, I actually just called to check if you guys are doing the deed but since you answered it seems like it's a boring night so far. Or is it not?"_

"We were actually just talking about you and Rachel. Well, us." I trail off with a grin. "We're playing fuck, marry, kill and as it turns out, you are the resident whore for tonight. Britt and I both said that we'll have sex with you."

 _"Aww… That's so sweet!"_ Quinn laughs on the other line. _"Babe! Santana said she and Brittany would have sex with me in a game of fuck, marry, kill!"_ She adds with the statement directed to Rachel as it seems. _"What?"_ We hear a slight static and a distant murmur from the phone. _"Oh, okay. I'll tell them."_ She adds much clearer this time. _"Rachel's talking to Tina about something on the phone but she said that it's very sweet of you two to say that. She also said that I'm married and you're both not allowed to touch me again."_

"Well, that escalated quickly." Brittany chimes in with a giggle.

" _Nah, she was kidding about that, don't worry. I think."_

"Oh, tell Berry the rest! I'd marry Britt and Britt would marry Berry. Britt would kill me and I'll kill Berry. Neat, huh?" I quip.

 _"Okay, hold on."_ A bit of a murmur is heard again and after a few seconds, Quinn speaks up. _"Rachel said that it was sweet of you to marry her, Britt. But unfortunately, she'd actually prefer to have sex with you instead because you're hot, which I second. Rachel and I will marry each other, of course, and we'll both kill Santana. Rachel's reason is because you're always bullying her vegan lifestyle and my reason is because you're a Grade A bitch."_

"What?! Why am I-" I try to protest but Brittany cuts me off.

"Aww… That's so sweet, you guys! Thank you!" Brittany squeals.

"You know what? This phone call is over! Goodnight, my friend. Enjoy the depths of Hell!" I huff.

 _"By the way, I stole two bottles of wine from your stash! Bye!"_ Quinn quickly adds before effectively ending the call. Brittany and I share a look before erupting in laughter. We settle in a comfortable silence while listening to some tunes by Corrine Bailey Rae when Brittany speaks up again.

"San?" Her soft voice registers in my ears, the tone in her voice indicating some serious thoughts to follow. I look at her and motion for her to continue. "So, the car… You really wanted to get rid of it so bad?"

I sigh deeply and bite my lower lip. I guess it's time for the serious talk and lay it all down. "Not in the way you were thinking, Britt. I can explain everything and I want you to listen, okay?" I trail off and stare into her blue eyes as she nods. "After we broke up, I was so devastated that I was barely able to function at all. Everything reminded me of you. I didn't even leave bed for days at a time because the sheets still smelled like you and it gave off the illusion that you're still with me and we were still together." I pause. "It took me a few months and countless scolding from everyone around me before I got my shit together. I re-arranged the apartment, changed the sheets, set aside your things in a separate closet, and did everything to get a move on with my life when I realized you were never coming back."

"I was just so hurt back then that I wanted to let go of everything that reminded me of you. The car and our apartment were the last of it. I had to let go of one and I chose the car. I decided to keep the apartment because no matter how hard I've tried, I can't bring myself to let go of it. It was our home, Britt. It was the first thing we bought with our own money and we planned our future together in there. It's actually still in both of our names." I give out a small smile. "But keeping the place meant that I had let go of the Audi. This car is literally the embodiment of our happy moments together back then. We just had so memories in it that my heart broke every time I used it and you're not there in the passenger seat smiling and giving me random kisses just because you can." I breathe deeply and brush off the unwanted memories of that trying time. "Then what I said awhile ago about Grams and this car happened. I knew that if I wanted to move on with my life, I'd have to start fresh which is by far, the hardest thing I've ever done with my life."

"I hated you so much, Britt. I blamed you for all my frustrations and sadness then. I actually went to London once shortly after we broke up because I wanted so badly to be with you that I didn't care about anything else. I only saw you from afar but I realized that you were suffering too and I knew that approaching you would only make things harder that it was already." I chuckle bitterly and she looks sadly at me. "Since then, I directed all my time and attention into work, something that paid off, by the way. I even tried to start dating again but I never really had the heart to do it until I met George. She was nice and she understood but no matter how much I convinced myself, she'll never be you and I wasn't even over you in the slightest. I even invited her to the wedding out of panic that you'd show up again even if you said you wouldn't because I was still in denial. Like I said, I hated you so much that a part of me wanted to show you that I didn't need you. But I was mistaken." I bite my lower lip and stare at the lights in front of us.

"I-I'm sorry if I left you." Brittany interjects in an almost whisper. "I thought I was never coming back-"

"But you did." I cut her off softly. "You've no idea what I feel, Brittany. Every single day that you were gone, I wished that you just buried me six feet under instead because no amount of pain would ever equal to how I felt inside then." I swallow the lump in my throat. "That part you said about you never coming back here resonated deeply with me. I thought that I was doing just fine. So, when I saw you again and they said you were permanently moving back, something inside me just clicked and I'm thrown for a loop."

"There I was, pretending that I'm okay then boom, you came back into my life and suddenly all the hatred I felt for you completely disappeared in an instant then I had this sudden realization that I never really stopped loving you. I know you meant what you said about never coming back but I guess a part of me resented you so much for leaving me that it never really sunk in. I was clueless, Britt. Everyone was suddenly talking me into getting back together with you when I didn't even know how to get my shit together back then." I stare back at her again and notice that her eyes are getting a bit glassy. "I was selfish to think that you left me because we wouldn't have been able to work it out."

"N-No, San. It wasn't selfish for you to think like that. I-It's just that- I just want you to know that it was difficult for me back then to sacrifice my life with you in New York. I wanted to tell you every single thing that happened in London but I didn't want to burden you with the sad details of my life there while you were living the life here. I wanted to protect you in a way because I didn't want you to end up like me if you were to move to England. I didn't want you to be resentful because I was, at least for awhile back then. I didn't break up with you just because I thought we wouldn't have been able to work it out. I broke up with you because I thought that's what we needed then." She sighs deeply. "I'm really, really sorry for hurting you so much, San."

"Don't apologize, Britt. You were looking after me all along and I realized that only back in the Courtroom." I smile softly at her. "I admire you for doing what you did for your family, I really do. It was the right thing to do. I'm sorry for not realizing that much earlier. I didn't understand and get it back then but I do now. I guess we didn't have timing on our side back then. We were young adults establishing our careers in different continents and adding a relationship into that mix didn't fit at that time. You've been more than vocal with your feelings and what you wanted since you came back, Britt. I know that I've brushed them all off but now I think I know the answer." I trail off and watch her hold on to my every word.

"I love you so much, Brittany. I've never really stopped because you're right, we could never recreate what you and I have. You and I will always be unfinished business. I'm really, really sorry for everything that I did that was uncalled for and every little thing that I did to hurt your feelings. I'm deeply sorry. I can't apologize enough." I sigh deeply and hold both of her hands. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm begging for you to give us another chance. The flirting and bantering has been amazing but I want something more than that, I want you. I will do everything and anything you want me to if it means that I get to have you back, even if we'd have to take it slow. I want to make it up to you and spend every minute of my life making up for the lost time we had." I add with a hopeful smile.

Brittany sighs deeply and looks down, a few tears falling from her eyes as she does so. I hold her chin up and wipe the tears off her face which somehow elicited a smile from her.

"I would love to, San." Brittany mutters with a grin which I mirror widely. "But maybe you could take me on a date first?" She adds and I chuckle heartily, nodding frantically.

"We'll take it as slow as you want, Britt."

"Not too slow, I hope." She quickly rebuts and we both laugh, our jaws breaking from the wide smiles we're sporting.

"Are you still leaving?" I say a little hesitantly.

"I'm still unsure about the firm part but," Brittany softly trails off while I hold on to her words. "I won't leave you. Never again, San. I'm staying right here with you." She adds and without wasting any more time, pulls me closer towards her and kisses me as deeply as she can while I let her take my breath away like she always does.

* * *

 _I arrive in London after a nonstop 8-hour flight._

 _I don't really care much for resting or returning the bunch of messages I got from Quinn, Mami, and everyone else. I actually just turned my phone off because like I said, I don't really care about anything else anymore. I just want to see Brittany and talk to her. Instead of going directly to a hotel, I head to the first place I know where she'll be: her office._

 _It's already 2am here in England and the guard in the lobby only allowed me to go in because he knew me and I was nice during those times I went here to visit Brittany. I make up the words and organize the scrambled thoughts in my head caused by jetlag, lack of sleep, and food in me as I wait for the elevator to arrive on her office floor. I guess what matters is the meaning behind my words, the ultimate thought that I wanted us back together again is what counts._

 _The elevator reaches the designated floor and I alight from it to notice that it's deserted with only a few faint lights from the corners of the floor to counteract the complete darkness. I wander further and see bright lights shining from a certain glass office in the far corner of the room: Brittany's office. As I walk slowly towards her place, I notice that she's still working hard with countless documents on her table. She's also lost a bit of weight and from afar, I could see that she's stressed and definitely not the usual Brittany I'm used to seeing. At the sight of her like this, I find myself stopping in my tracks as I revel in the darkness a few feet from her office where she wouldn't be able to see me._

 _It baffles me for an unknown reason. I thought that I was the only one hurting from the break up and she'd be going on her life like nothing happened but I was deeply mistaken. I take a deep breath and look down, feeling the heavy emotions and fatigue slowly building down on me. Suddenly, a sudden movement from her office catches my attention and I notice her resting her back in her seat in a tired manner while looking up at nothing in particular. Brittany's eyes gazes to the left, particularly at a picture frame on her table, and grabs it towards her. She stares at it for a few seconds before leaning forward and placing it in front of her on the table._

 _My forehead creases at the notion of what she's doing. It's as if she's contemplating life and death staring at the object in question. Within a minute, she places both hands on her face and sighs deeply before pulling out her phone, dialing on it in a haste while gritting her teeth. My curiosity gets the best of me and I take a step forward again to do what I came for when an object in my pocket vibrates. I thought that I've turned my phone off but upon fetching it from my pocket, the sight takes me completely aback._

 _Brittany's calling me._

 _My heart beat stops for a complete second. It's only when it vibrates again that I'm taken back into reality. I look up at her and see that she's anxiously waiting for me to pick up and just when she's about to put her phone down, I absent-mindedly accept the call._

 _"Hello?" I say softly._

 _Brittany's eyes widen from where I'm looking and she puts the phone on her ears again, seemingly surprised at the turn of events. I feel weird for watching her talking to me like this but I stay in my position the time being._

 _"H-Hi." She utters, breathlessly._

 _We stay quiet for a few moments, as if to wait for the other to speak when she breaks the silence._

 _"I-I… U-Uh-" She seems to hesitate for a second, looking around her table for something. "T-There's this- I-I need your help with something."_

 _I stare at her quizzically from afar as I sigh deeply. "O-Oh. Sure. What is it?"_

 _"It's the c-coffeemaker?" Her voice breaks a little upon lying. "I don't think it really likes me. C-Can you help me?"_

 _I fight the tears brewing at the back of my eyes. I nod at no one in particular and try to maintain my composure. "O-Of course." I pause for a second. "So, have you put water in the carafe and the coffee in it?"_

 _"Yeah. Just enough like you always told me."_

 _"Good." I smile a little to myself, the tears free falling from my eyes now. "So, there's a little button on the side. It's kind of a lock. It's red, can you see it?"_

 _"U-Uhmm… Wait." She pauses and from my view, she covers the phone receiver with her chest while wiping a few tears from her eyes. The image breaks my heart and I find myself crying silently as well. It takes her a few seconds but she puts the phone back to her ear after sighing deeply to keep her cool. "I-I found it, San."_

 _"O-Okay, Britt. Now all you have to do is press t-that and after you do so, press the black button in front so it can start brewing. Tell me if you've got it, okay?"_

 _"Okay. I-I think I've got it." She utters in the softest way possible with her attention on the picture frame. She wipes a few more tears from her eyes before speaking again. "Thank you, San."_

 _"Always." I mutter just enough for her to hear._

 _"D-Did I wake you?" She mumbles with an unsure tone._

 _I glance at my watch and realize the time difference she's talking about. "N-No. A-Are you working late again?"_

 _"Yeah." She whispers then bites her lower lip._

 _"Have you eaten?" I say like reflex._

 _"N-No."_

 _"Well, you should. You know I hate it when you work too much and don't eat anything." I try to maintain my breathing while trying hard no to sound like I'm crying._

 _"I-I know." Brittany murmurs, fidgeting with the picture frame on her table while crying heavily._

 _"O-Okay. Can you go home for me now and eat your late dinner, Britt? Please?"_

 _"Okay, San." She replies after a few seconds. A silence ensues as I watch her struggle with holding it together from my view. It takes me a moment but when I can't take it anymore, I finally speak up._

 _"I'm glad you called." I smile in a bittersweet manner to myself. "You take care, o-okay, Britt?"_

 _"Y-You too, San."_

 _And with that, she ends the phone call. I'm left reeling by the events that just transpired. I'm tearing up incessantly as I watch her put the phone down slowly and stare at the picture frame which as it turns out, holds her favorite picture of us. She leans forward this time, staring at the engagement ring she's still wearing on her right hand for a while. After a moment, she rests her elbows on her desk while covering her face and finally lets herself go as she cries her heart out._

 _I feel so physically and emotionally weak that my legs feel like they're about to give in. I realize that this is much harder for her than it is for me. I let the hurtful feeling linger for a couple more seconds before I breathe as deeply as I can and wipe the tears away from my face. I glance at her once last time and decide that maybe this needs to happen for us. Maybe the timing isn't right yet. And with a heavy heart, I walk away from her without doing what I initially came here for. I walk away and let it be. At least for now._

* * *

 **X**


	13. The Re-Proposal

**I strongly advise you to read the A/N below after this :)**

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

A month has passed since Brittany and I made up in Chicago.

Fantastic is an understatement. I can't honestly put into words how great things are between us because it would just fail me to even describe how we are right now. Brittany and I are like teenagers trying to rediscover each other by re-learning everything about us without all the pressure.

We still haven't gone to the date we agreed to with how busy our schedules are so for now, we're just taking our time by enjoying each other's company. I sometimes visit her office just to say hi and she does the same with mine, even handing me a coffee every now and then. I fetch her from Grams' house and she catches a ride home with me as well. Quinn and Kitty can't hide their disdain for our subtle sweet gestures but whatever. It's Fabby's fault for choosing the middle office and if I know, they're all overjoyed about our newly restored relationship anyway.

It's Tuesday and also the day before Thanksgiving eve. The firm's inhabitants are dwindling by the hour with most of them leaving early to be with their loved ones. As per tradition, we're spending it with our friends in The Hamptons and make a weekend out of it. For some unknown reason, Grams is joining us while our folks – Pierces, Berrys, Lopezes, and Fabrays – will be spending it together like usual in the Caribbean. In other news, it's also Kitty's last day of internship. It's a bit depressing, actually. She'd been such a wonderful asset to us for the past few months she worked here that we had her extend her internship and triple her salary. But nah. She'll come back, for sure. I'm putting all my money on her working in Lopez Hayward after her graduation.

Work has been great so far. Emma thanked us perpetually for our work in the Foundation case and we're happy she was satisfied with what we accomplished. The only thing left in our hands right now is Elliot Gilbert's case that we'll hopefully be done with in a few hours when we meet June Dolloway and her lawyers.

"Knock, knock. Hot girl making her presence known!" Brittany's soft voice registers in my ears, making me look up from the documents I'm currently engaged with on my office table.

"Oh, finally! I've been trying to call the hotline for some time now. Something about the late delivery of an Always Stunning Brittany Pierce in my office." I tease back with a grin as she walks towards me, blush apparent on her cheeks.

"Always the charming one, Nicholas Sparks." She remarks and settles herself beside me, sitting on the edge of the table and leaning her hands behind her to support her weight. "Has anybody ever told you that if this lawyer gig doesn't pan out, you could have a career as a romance novelist with your way with words?"

"Oh, only every minute of the day!" I exclaim and relax against my seat as we chuckle. "So, what can I do for you, pretty lady?"

"Let's see…" Brittany pretends to think about it. "I need your advice."

I playfully raise an eyebrow at her. "I don't think you can afford me."

"Oh, I actually think I do. I counted the spare change in my coin purse awhile ago."

"And they call me the snobby elitist around here." I comment nonchalantly before chuckling. "So, what is it exactly that calls for my majestic awesomeness?"

"It's about this girl I want to take out on a date tonight." Brittany trails off with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I forgot her name though. Sonny? Seymour? Her last name rhymes with Saint-Tropez. Perhaps S-Club 7 is the name?"

"Wonderful band."

"Oh, definitely my childhood hero." She quickly interjects and we both laugh again. "Anyway, we've been busy for the past few weeks with work kicking our asses and never really had the time to discuss anything about said date and when we'll go out. I figured that since we'll be left here to finish the last batch of paperwork later while our friends get a head start of jet setting to kingdom come, we'd take advantage of the free time. I'm just wondering if she'll be okay with going out later after work, I guess."

I try to stop from grinning too much and just nod knowingly. "There's a 50-50 percent chance she'll agree, you know. It's only a 'Yes' or 'No'. Oh, wait. There's 'Maybe', so there's a 33.3 percentage?"

"Well then, it's a good thing that mathematics is my expertise. I could definitely manipulate my chances in that case especially if she hears what I have in mind."

"She's having a heart attack with the build-up alone, Britt." I chuckle and she gives me an amused look. "I'm sorry, My Liege. Please proceed." I add with a smirk.

"Okay. So, I'm thinking that maybe we shouldn't go somewhere fancy. Perhaps make the dinner ourselves so it would be intimate. We're both able cooks anyway-"

"That opinion's relative." I tease but she pays no mind and continue to speak.

"Some wine, I guess. And a Reese Witherspoon film to finish the night."

"The night ends with a Reese Witherspoon movie?" I raise an eyebrow. "Well, your 33.3 percent chance of her saying 'Yes' has now dissolved into nothingness."

"If you must know, I imagined the night by ending with my date screaming and whimpering in pleasure under me until the wee hours of the morning. Did I mention that the bed is optional for that matter?" She smirks triumphantly and I find myself swallowing the lump in my throat.

"U-Uhmm…"

"That's only the way I imagined it, of course. At least the Rated PG version of it." She winks and pushes herself away from the table. "So, what are my chances so far? Do you think she'd agree to go out with me tonight?"

I grin widely at her and shake my head lightly in amusement. "As long as this said dinner will happen at her apartment with you not bringing anything but yourself. Say, 7pm?"

Brittany smiles sweetly then nods. "Wonderful. Can't wait for it." She adds excitedly and proceeds to walk away from me.

"Oh, Britt?" I speak up. She stops in her tracks by the doorway and looks expectantly at me. "Some wine, perhaps?"

"Of course."

"Wonderful. Can't wait for it." I repeat her words with the biggest grin I could muster.

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what I'm doing here?" June Dolloway exclaims with a bored tone, talking to no one in particular.

Brittany, Quinn, Kitty, and I are all seated in the conference room across the old woman and her two male brunette lawyers in tow. It's supposed to be a deposition meeting but upon closer inspection and endless reviews of the case, we finally arrive on a distinct conclusion that would make us win the case.

"You're here to listen to what we have to say." I utter with confidence, flashing Brittany, on my left, and Quinn and Kitty, seated in that manner on my right, a mischievous look.

"And why would I want to do that?" June retorts in disdain.

"Because if you don't, you'll be paying Elliot Gilbert 8 billion dollars and you're going to jail for twenty years. The last part assuming that you'll live long enough." I add with a smirk.

"Excuse me?! What are you talking about? What is she talking about?!" The older woman angrily asks her two male lawyers who are scrambling in a panic.

"Alright. Let us explain from the top." Quinn smiles slyly. "You see, Elliot Gilbert was wrongfully terminated from his company, kicked off the board, lost a billion dollars in revenue for his ideas that were sold behind his back, and for the killer finish, his company went into a merger with yours without his knowledge or approval."

"And what does that have to do with our client?! The merger was done legally and Ms. Dolloway has no care or say about his company." Hipster Lawyer #1 chimes in with a look at us.

"Or that's what you thought." I snap back. "Seeing that June is now part of the Board of Starchild Incorporated and holds the biggest stake in the company, she's now a vital part of the case."

Quinn nods and continues with the thought. "We've already had a talk with the Board of his company and we set them straight about him being wrongfully terminated. According to the by-laws of Elliot's company, an executive of his caliber must be given at least two weeks of prior notice, something that didn't happen. Moreover, he can't be kicked off the board unless he was unanimously voted off by everyone in a meeting he is present at. Both instances also never happened because he only found out about being ousted after coming back from a work engagement and additionally, only 8 out of 12 the Board members voted him off."

Kitty stands up and motions to hand them several file binders. "Moreover, these are documents that prove his ideas were sold without his knowledge. He had them patented a few months ago and was only waiting for a go signal from the Board to proceed with merchandising."

Brittany continues the notion. "The Board not only betrayed Elliot by shopping for a company who'd buy the said ideas for triple the asking price but they also told him that the deal with Elliot's chosen NGO, his preferred partner in the endeavor to raise money for them, was already done for. In short, there was an outright case of bad faith on their part."

Brittany sighs and slides over a single file binder towards June Dolloway prior to speaking again. "Upon closer inspection, we found out that the person who purchased his ideas even with prior knowledge of said bad faith was you, Ms. Dolloway." She pauses and relaxes against her seat. "The merger was done in poor taste, complete bad faith. You wanted to get rid of competition and when the opportunity arose, you decided to just go for it and execute your plan of tearing the company from within."

"How dare you?! You-" June trails off in anger.

"No, how dare you?!" I scoff back. "My client is a respectable man, Miss Dolloway. And contrary to your belief, even if you've ousted him in every little position and power from his company, he is still the owner of Starchild Incorporated. That's why not only is he suing you back for everything you are worth but he's also cutting off the merger by assailing bad faith even if it takes a few months to do so. He'd rather watch his company, or the billion-dollar fashion line you've been so adamant on getting a hand on, go up in flames under his tenure rather than sit back and have you destroy his life's work."

"You can't possibly do that!" The older woman stands up with her stare locked on us.

"I can and it's already done this morning." I smirk, throwing a document in front of her. "Not only do you have useless lawyers yourself but turns out you also have the worst legal team in your company. I couldn't care less if you go to prison and you're left with a nickel, June. You will rot there until you die, if we do it my way." I scoff angrily.

Brittany flashes me a warning look then back on the older woman. "All we want to achieve here is an agreement, Miss Dolloway. No one's going to jail nor is anyone going to die. Maybe a less cruel punishment and lesser money to boot. We can settle this and find a middle ground without anyone having a heart attack." The blonde says softly, an idea that June visibly warms up to.

"No! No one is taking any deal or any settlement. This is finished! Better get a ticket out of the country now because I assure you that I will do everything in my power to make your life a living hell for every wrongdoing you've done against my client. I always keep my word. More so, when I'm motivated to destroy you." I chime in furiously with the older woman's face turning into a pale shade upon hearing my statement, fear washing all over.

"Look…" Quinn trails off, holding her hands up to motion for everyone to calm down. "Seeing that Starchild Incorporated's Board has been fired and replaced already and Elliot has been reinstated on the Board and as CEO of his company since this morning, I propose an alternative. Revoke the merger, denounce your involvement from his company by giving up all your shares to him, and settle with Elliot Gilbert for five billion dollars."

"Five billion dollars?! Are you serious?" June retorts with a shaky voice, letting me know that I'm indeed getting to her.

"As a heart attack, Miss Dolloway." Quinn nods warningly. "Miss Lopez here is dead serious about sending you to prison and suing you for everything your worth, something that I have full confidence that she can accomplish even before dinner tonight while Miss Pierce wants to go all soft on you. I assure you that you'll be here all month if you keep on listening as you wait for them to achieve a common ground. I'm not pulling your leg about that one."

June seemingly contemplates it for a moment, sharing a knowing look with her lawyers before sitting down yet again and sighing deeply. "I'm listening."

Quinn nods and relaxes against her seat, gesturing for Kitty to hand a certain document to the old woman. "I don't have any qualms about anything you've done, Miss Dolloway. We all know what happens if we go Santana's way and with Brittany wanting to settle with less than what seems apt, no one is going to let up and have the other's way." She pauses and leans forward. "June, my alternative proposal is the best option here. I don't want anyone to suffer but I won't let you go scot-free either because I believe in a fair judgment."

The older woman thinks about it for a moment, whispering with her lawyers presumably about the deal before they turn their attention back at us.

"We agree right here that there would be no criminal prosecution?" Hipster Lawyer #2 quips.

The three of us share a look, having a silent conversation about the matter of accepting such a deal. Ultimately, I shrug indifferently and Quinn nods then turns her attention back on June.

"Sure." Fabray utters with a slight smile.

June sighs deeply and nods, motioning for her lawyers to do so. "We'll take it." Hipster Lawyer #1 answers defeatedly.

Everyone noticeably relaxes upon hearing the statement. Kitty goes on to fetch the prepared papers for the agreement and have them sign everything.

"As stated on the document, we expect that you fulfill your obligations and part of the deal before 6pm today along with a media announcement stating your as of this moment and in the future, non-involvement in Mr. Gilbert's company." Kitty adds with a bored tone. June shakes her head in disbelief but no longer declares anything.

Shortly, we finish signing the last of the papers. We all stand up and bid them goodbye, watching them exit the conference room with utter disdain. The four of us stay silent for a moment until they disappear upon turning the corner towards the elevators.

"Is anyone wearing battle makeup? Because we are slaying!" Kitty declares with a smirk.

We slowly turn to look at her and break out into roaring laughter after.

"Good cop-bad cop worked really well, didn't it? I thought June was going to hug you with open arms, Britt!" I laugh, Brittany playfully rolls her eyes at me.

"I thought that you were a little too mean to her, San. She's old, she could have died a minute ago." Britt retorts with an amused look at me. "But yeah, it was kind of cool, I must admit."

"And great job on swooping in for the closing move there, Fabby. You have proven once again that you're one hell of a manipulative bitch." I exclaim with a grin.

"It's what we do and we've never been better since Britt got back." Quinn retorts with a chuckle. "I think you scared and antagonized June so much that she just had to get out of the shithole. I know Elliot only wanted three billion but maybe I should have asked for an even bigger number than what we got. What do you think, Kitty?"

"I believe she would have jumped out of a building even if you told her to. God, you three are wickedly evil!" Kitty exclaims, making us all laugh again. "It almost makes me not want to leave."

"Aww…" Brittany starts with a pout. "We'll miss you, Kitty. You've done a really great job these past few months and we can't thank you enough. Do you really have to leave?"

"Regrettably so. Law Review won't run itself without me and I need to graduate too. Harvard has become a little calm with me spending all my time harboring my inner bitch and training to be as evil as my lesbian bosses in this firm." Kitty sighs deeply. "Although I didn't mind getting rich with the little cut I've been getting from the three of you with all those settlements you've managed to close with me in tow."

"You deserved it and more with everything you've done for us and for tolerating our crazy, honey." Quinn chimes in with a dopey grin.

"Wait. You're here at least thrice a week even with classes back in Harvard and you're also running Law Review? Wow, look at you!" Brittany grins widely.

"I may not be a legend like the Unholy Trinity is but like I've been telling everyone, I'm a pretty big deal and it's legit. Damn, I'll miss running this place!" Kitty shrugs with a smug smile.

"I'm not going to miss you, Kitty. Not at all." I remark with a big grin while Kitty goes on for a surprise hug with Quinn and Britt joining in.

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV -**

It's the night before Thanksgiving eve.

After finishing anything work-related back in the office, getting the sweetest phone call from Elliot Gilbert thanking us incessantly for a job well done with some heartfelt talk with Santana, and making sure that the firm won't burn down without us for the weekend, Santana and I briefly said goodbye to each other to prepare for our second first date.

As I wait for the elevator to reach Santana's apartment floor, I feel my heart beat a little faster with my grip on the bottle of wine in my hand tightening by the second. Palms are sweaty. Knees weak. Arms Heavy. Mom's Spaghetti. All that's missing is an oversized hoodie and a sick beat and I could very well rap my way into becoming Eminem himself out of sheer nervousness of going on a date with Santana.

Shortly, I find myself knocking on Santana's door. I hear a few clunking sounds and after a few seconds, the door opens to unveil Santana in a simple white sundress with a big grin on her face. Her eyes gazing me up and down, not-so-subtly leering at me in my blue sundress.

"Hey, come in." Her soft voice echoes as she opens the door widely. I nod and enter the apartment, handing her the red wine I brought while making myself feel comfortable and familiar with my surroundings. A delicious aroma envelops the place along with some soft Motown music playing in the background on vinyl.

"Okay. So, I know that we didn't agree on what to cook exactly and I told you I got it while all you had to do is bring yourself here. But I remembered that you said something about craving for seafood pasta so I bought a bunch of crustaceans which I'm pretty sure would one way or another belt out Under the Sea in chorus any minute now." Santana nervously rambles while motioning to the lobster and crabs settled on the chopping board by the kitchen counter.

I chuckle at her cuteness and go on to walk towards her spot in front of Sebastian the crab and friends. "That's very sweet of you, San."

"Nah, it's n-nothing, Britt. Unless you want something else then maybe we could run to the nearest grocery and buy stuff. Totally your choice."

I just smile widely at her for a second, taking in her presence as I grab her by the waist to pull her closer towards me. She stiffens at first but gradually relaxes against my touch, placing her arms around my neck while she's at it. I lean forward and kiss her as deeply as I can, something she eagerly returns as well. "Nah. I'm good." I whisper upon pulling apart, earning me my favorite smile of hers as we proceed to start cooking.

We move harmoniously in the kitchen like we've been doing this for the past decade. Mostly engaging in small talk about anything and everything under the sun while teasing each other every now and then with a kiss or a hug from behind. It shouldn't shock me at all but I guess I'm still surprised with how well we go together judging by the littlest of things that make it seem that we're meant to be with each other.

Momentarily, we finish preparing dinner and setting up the table for our second 'first date'. We settle in quietly by the table while Norah Jones's faint voice serenades us in the background and start diving into the food with gusto.

"Oh, this is good!" I exclaim with a grin, taking a mouthful of pasta in my mouth.

"How unbiased of you." Santana remarks while silently nodding in agreement. "But you're right. This is really good."

"Okay. Before I say anything worse, I'll just let this out." I bite my lip shyly. "So, I'm going to be honest now and say that I don't know what I'll say or do because I'm so nervous and I don't even know why!" I add anxiously.

She chuckles and only smiles sweetly at me. "I think that's a consistent thing with you, Britt."

"What do you mean, San?"

"Do you remember during our first date back then? The first thing you asked me was if I liked bread."

"Okay, okay! I may not be as smooth as you are but I'm pretty sure I've upgraded a little in that department. I can still make you blush, you know. Maybe even more so now."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do, San." I laugh heartily while she playfully rolls her eyes at me.

"Have I told you that you look really stunning in that dress?" Santana voices out with a genuine smile and trains her eyes on me for a few seconds.

"Back at you." I answer suggestively. "I thought of wearing jeans but I decided against it. I'm all for easy access." I add, making her laugh out loud.

"Who are you and what have you done to the demure Brittany Pierce that I know?"

"She's underneath all this." I motion to myself with a circling motion.

"You mean, the dress that I'll be taking off in a little while?"

"If you get it right." I mutter with a wink. We finish the rest of our food and once again, a random thought comes up in my mind. My face must have been showing it because as I look up, Santana squints her eyes at me with a curious look.

"Okay, what is it? Spill it out, Britt."

I jolt a little in surprise as I glance at her. I sigh deeply and just decide to let it out. "H-Has George ever been here before?"

"I thought we agreed not to bring her up again?"

"I-I know. I'm just curious." I whisper with a pout.

She nods and shrugs at my statement. "Twice." She answers. "And if you must know, no, she's never stayed the night nor have we done anything here. If I can remember correctly, both times she'd been here were the instances I forgot or picked up something. We always stayed at her place. She'd never even stayed here for more than two minutes."

"Oh." I feel my face lightening up in an instant. "Why though?"

She grins and refills my wine as she answers. "Because this is our home. In a way, I guess I didn't want it to be tainted by anything or at least the memory of us for that matter."

I nod knowingly and try hard to hide a smile. "So, the last time this place has seen some action was that night we broke up? Or there was someone else before George who christened the place?"

"Nope. No one at all. This apartment has practically become a virgin again with the length it's gone without any action."

I feel myself instantly stiffen at her words, visibly getting uncomfortable like I just saw a ghost in front of me. It's not that I'm nervous about it, it's just that I haven't talked to anyone about the topic.

"What? What is it? Did say something wrong? Oh no." She worriedly utters.

"No! I-It's nothing! I-It's just that-" I pause and bite my lip while I'm at it. "It's been a while." I add in a whisper as if admitting it would lead to me getting imprisoned.

She stares at me curiously, a big question mark plastered on her face. "What do you mean it's been a while?"

"I-I haven't had sex for a while, San."

"Wait. How long exactly?"

" _A long while."_ I emphasize with a knowing look at her.

"No." She elongates the word upon getting it while looking at me disbelievingly. "Like a year? Or more? Wait, so the last time you've had sex was with me?!"

"No, no!" I hold my hands up in defense. "It's been almost a year." I whisper, embarrassment washing upon me. "I slept with two other women during that time we were apart but I was mostly drunk and I don't even remember what happened or their faces. Don't even get me started on my failure in the dating scene."

She chuckles amusedly. I know she doesn't mean to but maybe she finds it cute that I didn't really get around that much. "I see. So, you're basically a nun now?"

"Shut up, San."

"Hey, just so you know and contrary to everyone's assumptions, I didn't sleep around after we broke up. And like you, it took much courage and alcohol just to get through those few times."

"So, it's truth hour then." I jest and reach her hand for a squeeze. "Well, if you must know as well, all I've been thinking about for the past hour is how to get you out of that dress and into the bed."

"Of course. I'm sure you've been imagining everyone as naked since you moved back here."

"I'm serious, San." I raise an eyebrow suggestively. "There's so much I want to do to you, I don't even know where to start."

Santana heavily gulps at my words. I don't give her the chance to say anything else because like reflex, I pull her towards me and kiss her as deeply as I can which she so eagerly returns. I let my hands wander around her body. Making the most of every sensation, suddenly being aware of every touch she has on my body, and relishing in the familiar feeling of holding her like this again.

In the background, I hear her vinyl player go static upon ending with the last song. I take this as my cue and lead her towards the bedroom, never breaking the kiss or my hold on her waist. As we try not to stumble and fall, I gently tug on her dress while further deepening the kiss. We pull apart for a moment when I turn her around and hastily unzip the clothing with the sight of her bare skin almost sending me for a loop. I pull down her dress as slowly as I can while trailing kisses on her spine. Then off.

The heated moment doesn't cease or falter as I let her undress me in the same passion. I'm reeling as I aggressively unhook her bra which makes my breath hitch in an unbelievable way when my eyes rests on her breasts.

"Oh my God." I whisper breathlessly, unable to think with the incredible arousal I'm being subjected to. I push her down the bed and attack her with countless kisses again. I let my tongue do magic inside her mouth, her neck, her breasts, and all over her body which elicits distinct sounds that pleases my ears and makes me know I'm on the right track.

We stay like this for a while, just enjoying the way our hold in each other sends both our senses into overdrive and beyond. I relish in the feeling of our now completely naked bodies under the covers. It amazes me how our bodies still fit perfectly with each other as if nothing changed and no time passed by. I bask in the pleasure, the love, and warm feeling of having us do wonderful things to each other's body. It doesn't fail to astonish me how easy it is for me to make her feel loved and wanted as I go on to use my tongue and fingers, _in_ and _on_ her, in every way imaginable, in any way she wants.

I revel in the pleasure of how effortlessly her fingers move inside me, on me, and just the whole act of making love while never faltering to make me feel wanted, loved, and important. Never mind how long we've been apart or what we had to go through just to reach the apex of our love story. Because this, being with her and just delighting in the way the act of making love satisfies our very soul is the reason why it is worth it. Why it is and always will be worth it all with Santana.

* * *

It's the morning of Thanksgiving Eve.

Instead of my usual routine of acting dead for the first half hour upon waking up since I got back to New York, a welcome change today comes in the form of staring at a still heavily sleeping and naked Santana Lopez under the covers beside me.

If anyone asked me half a year ago if I ever thought this would happen again, I would have said 'No' and squint my eyes so hard at them then pretend they're dead for the next hour or so. To say that this is something I'd been hoping for is an understatement. This, spending the night with her and technically semi-dating again, is what I've been wishing to happen for the last two years. Now if I could only find a way to make it official with her again.

Briefly, Santana stirs awake from her slumber. I smile to myself as I watch her open her eyes. She immediately grins lazily at the sight of me and remains motionless for a moment while we stare at each other like lovestruck teenagers.

"I wish everyone would wake up to a beautiful sight like this everyday. It's so unfair." She whispers in a hoarse voice. I feel the blush creep on my face, making me giggle in the process.

"Slow down, Fabio. It's not even noon." I tease, tucking a stray hair away from her beautiful face.

"Which means there's plenty of time to make the morning even better then." She utters suggestively. "How was sleep, Britt?"

"Elusive since you kept on waking me up every time I started to drift off."

"Excuse me. I think you started that and I just copied it."

"Because you have no originality." I counter with a smirk.

"You know for someone who'd been practically celibate and unable to experience the touch of a woman for the past century until last night, you have a lot of complaints."

"Who says I'm complaining? And wait, how dare you?" I playfully hit her with a pillow.

"But seriously, you didn't seem to be complaining much last night and this morning." Santana grins. "Actually, we didn't say much, did we?"

"I think it's your lack of experience on the matter but actually, when people have sex and are subjected to such pleasure, words are usually evasive and communication is relative."

"I think I'm starting to regret sleeping with the dork that is you, woman."

"'Woman'? I am a lady of honorable grace and decent stature."

"Sweetheart, none of what we did was honorable or decent in the very least." Santana quips and we both laugh wholeheartedly.

She leans forward and gives me a quick kiss on the lips before resting her head on my chest. "Can we stay in bed like this for the next few weeks? I don't want to get up ever."

"I wish, San. But we'll need to go soon if we still want to make it to Thanksgiving dinner."

"Do we _want_ that?"

"No. But we need to."

"No!" Santana cries out in protest and presses her body even further against mine, flinging an arm over my bare waist. "Let's just spend Thanksgiving and the whole weekend here."

"We can't do that. We promised them." I chuckle in amusement. "Unless we have a valid reason, of course."

"I have one: Because we just started having sex again."

"That is a valid reason, isn't it?"

"Britt, that is the only reason that matters." She laughs lightly. "So? Can we stay here?"

I sigh deeply and shake my head. "I'm afraid we can't, San. Although I can give you an alternative of me promising to take you wherever you want next weekend for a getaway. Just the two of us."

"That sounds serious, Britt. I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment."

"Oh, sweetheart. We haven't even gotten to the part where we finalize the names of our future eight children and their children's children." I tease and earn a playful slap on the arm. "But seriously, we need to go soon. They've called me at least twice for the past half hour to ask what time we'll leave."

"Ugh. I hate them sometimes. If I didn't invest emotions and feelings in them for the past years then I'd totally jilt everyone." Santana playfully rolls her eyes. "Wait. So, if they called you then that means they know that we're…" She trails off with a look at me.

"Oh, no!" I interject immediately. "Are you kidding me? They'll have a field day and won't talk about anything else for the remainder of the day. I left that part out for now. Maybe we could break it to them tonight, I guess."

Santana nods in agreement. "They'd be ecstatic though."

"Yeah. For sure." I grin widely at the thought of her statement. "Anyway, we need to get up now. I'll prepare breakfast while you go take a shower."

"Can't we take it together?" She smirks and runs her fingers lightly around my body.

"Tempting but we'll take ages if that happens, San."

"And multiple orgasms too."

"Exactly." I counter with a chuckle, stopping her hands from going any further down my stomach. "Tell you what, how about we share a room together later and continue this?"

"I like the way you think, Pierce." She grins, pulling me in for a deep kiss this time. "Okay. I propose an alternative plan for the next half hour. How about you get in the shower and I prepare a simple breakfast? None of those Gordon Ramsay stuff you've been pulling lately."

I chuckle at her words and motion to get up from the bed in all my naked glory. "Yes to the shower and you making breakfast. Although if you must know, that's barely Gordon Ramsay-ish. It's just simple stuff."

"Simple?" She stares at me in disbelief. "Four years ago you can hardly boil pasta without turning it into a weapon of mass destruction."

"Okay. That's too much. They were just overcooked then!"

"Britt, you boiled them so damn long that by the time you fished them out from the water they were back to their pre-made state!"

"I didn't know it was supposed to be only in the water for seven minutes and not an hour, asswipe." I reason out but earn a loud laugh from Santana instead. "Now, unlike you, I'm actually really excited to see our friends later. It's my first Thanksgiving with everyone again after a long time."

"Fine, fine. I'll go make breakfast then." Santana utters, leaving the bed and putting on an oversized shirt.

"I'm going to take a shower." I say and stop by the doorway of the bathroom with a big smile on my face as I think of the planned weekend ahead of us. "Aren't you so excited? I'm practically bouncing, San!"

"About you taking a shower? Of course. Anything that involves you getting naked or wet. Or naked _and_ wet. And sure, I'm looking forward to the other less interesting thing too."

I shake my head incredulously. "You're unbelievable, Lopez."

"I know, Pierce." Santana smirks. "You told me that at least thrice last night." She adds with a wink before disappearing out of the bedroom.

* * *

We arrive at The Hamptons a little before 6 in the evening.

We're the last ones to arrive at Quinn's where as they put it, 'the magic happens'. No one suspected anything nor have they asked which is a little surprising. All of our friends are here and if I heard correctly, Grams went out to gather new gossip and will be back in a little while. Everything's almost ready for dinner. Mike and Kurt volunteered to cook most of the stuff and told us to just kick back for the time being, probably making sure that Rachel won't let us eat just grass and nuts again. So, here we are, all seated in the living room of the Fabray Manor while sharing stories and laughing over wine and cheese.

"So, there I was, making my argument in front of the judge when one of the Powerpuff Boys makes this suggestive face at me and I just lose it! Instead of taking it slow with my points, I just went for it and crushed everything they said. I swear, I saw them turn a little white after that." Quinn relays her story while everyone listens.

"Who wouldn't? You once scared off an intern so much that he quit after you calmly and nicely told him your coffee wasn't warm enough. What more with shouting?" Santana, who's sitting on the couch across from me beside Mercedes, utters with a bored tone.

"Hot damn, Q." Mercedes laughs heartily. "It's a shame Kitty the intern is leaving though. I liked that kid. She's feisty. Balls of steel to stand up to you and Santana."

"True that." Quinn follows while raising her glass in agreement.

"Meh." Santana shrugs. "Somebody's got to kill that kid soon or The Antichrist will rule the world. I'm serious."

"That's mean, San." I chime in and flash her a warning look. The others curiously gaze back and forth at us, not so subtly sharing a silent conversation but ultimately lets the slip-up go.

"Anyway, any other groundbreaking news of utmost importance?" Santana voices out after clearing her throat.

"Mike and I are thinking of finally starting a family." Tina chimes in with a grin.

"Ooh! How many children are you guys thinking of having?" Rachel quips excitedly.

"Okay. I'm tuning out." Santana interjects with a deep sigh, earning a slap on the arm from Mercedes.

"We don't know yet. We're just thinking about it." Tina utters. "I guess, we're finally at that stage in our respective careers that everything's stable now."

I know I'm supposed to be listening but when my eyes meet Santana's and I notice her checking me out while biting her lip, I start to space out for specific reasons that involve thoughts that are neither honorable and decent yet again.

"Britt!" Mercedes yells out for me. I absent-mindedly look at her while everyone else is curiously staring at me.

"W-What? Were you talking to me?"

"We all are, hun." Tina chimes in with a chuckle. "Cedes was asking if you'll come and watch her show next month in Manhattan."

"Y-Yeah. Of course, sure." I voice out, clearing my throat after.

"Great!" Cedes exclaims. "It's going to be amazing!"

"Aren't you excited that we'll all see each other again soon, Santana?" Rachel utters with a big grin.

"Why yes, just try and stop me." Santana exclaims in a monotonous tone, earning a chuckle from the group.

"So, what's next for you three? Any future plans?" Tina adds, addressing us.

"Porn for me, I guess." Santana declares instantly with a shrug.

Before anyone else gets to answer, Kurt and Mike appear from the kitchen and join us in the living room.

"Dinner's almost ready, guys." Mike chimes in. "So, what's up? What are we talking about?"

"Did someone say porn or was that just in my head?" Kurt looks curiously at us while we all nod in unison.

"What? Porn was just in your head? Kurt, I think you have a condition." Santana quips with a smirk.

"Did I hear someone say 'porn'?" Grams unmistakable voice resonates in the entire living room. We turn our heads and see her coming from the threshold leading to the front door.

"That she hears?" Mike exclaims with an inquisitive look.

"Depends on the topic, stud." Grams replies nonchalantly.

"Did you just address my husband as 'stud'?" Tina interjects quickly with a chuckle but gets brushed off by the older woman.

"So, what is this about nudity and sex? I must know, children. This is why I decided to spend Thanksgiving with you lot instead of my people." Grams utters matter of factly.

"Santana's planning for a breakthrough in the porn industry." Quinn motions nonchalantly to the brunette in question.

"I don't think Santana has plans to do porn." Rachel frowns.

"Sweetie, I don't think anyone would _have plans_ to do porn." Grams chimes in, everyone breaking out into laughter.

"My, look at how cultured we are." Kurt chimes in while trying to catch his breath.

"Domesticated seems more fit." Mercedes quips, earning a glass raise from everyone.

"Alright. Let's talk about me." Grams declares, gesturing to herself and capturing all our attention. "So, I had a little tea session with a few people and I learned a few new juicy bits." She trails off with a raised eyebrow and wandering eyes. "Oh, I didn't notice that Britty and Selena's here. Wonderful. Anyway…" She continues her thoughts just as everyone holds on to her every word.

I space out yet again due to the lack of sleep and fatigue of the long night before. I take a sip from my drink and look up just in time to see Santana staring at me suggestively yet again. I hold off her stare and bite my lower lip while running my eyes all over her body. That is until, Grams catches our attention by literally leaning forward and positioning herself in the space between us.

"Wait…" The older woman trails off with her eyes heavily squinting back and forth at Santana and I. My eyes widen and both eyebrows are raised, an expression mirrored by Santana. Not satisfied with just looking at us, Grams goes the extra mile by holding me by the chin and quickly tilting it side to side as if to inspect something.

"My word. You did it, didn't you?!" Grams exclaims loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

It must have been our shocked faces upon hearing her words, the tomato face I'm sporting, or Santana looking extremely guilty. But after a few uncomfortable seconds, our friends literally cheer and a few of them jump for joy at the sudden revelation. Santana and I are speechless for a moment while trying to gauge what's happening in front of us.

"Good lord! They're defiling each other again!" Grams shouts some more before pulling Santana and I in an embrace which our friends soon join in.

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV -**

"Thanksgiving was… interesting." Brittany trails off with an amused grin at me.

The last few days went by fast and it is almost Sunday yet again. We had the best possible weekend by getting drunk, laughing, talking, and just anything under the sun. Grams surprisingly fit in naturally, giving life tips to everyone like she's Dr. Phil and Oprah meshed in one person together.

Upon learning that Brittany and I technically seeing each other again, it didn't take them half an hour to tell our parents about it. Brittany and I found it amusing though and just let them be with all their quirks since they were all really genuinely happy about the news. It's been smooth-sailing since and they didn't bother us much or pressed for details after that.

"Yeah. It's an interesting weekend so far. Weird but interesting." I chime in, intertwining my hands with her.

We're sitting together along the beach - Brittany's behind me with her legs sprawled over to make room for me – and half-watching our friends play volleyball with Grams as the referee while the other half of our attention is at the sunset in front of us. A beautiful sight but not as stunning as Brittany, if you ask me.

"And it's back at work again on Monday."

I tilt my head to side and look at Brittany curiously. "Is it? Are you still quitting?"

She seems to think about it for a moment before shaking her head. "No. I think I'm right where I should be."

"Really?" I face her completely with the biggest grin on my face.

"Yeah. You were pretty convincing anyway. Besides, someone's got to keep you and Quinn from killing each other."

"That's hardly necessary, Britt. Knowing how Quinn is, I won't be surprised to find out she'd been murdered."

Brittany chuckles and places a light kiss on my lips before speaking. "I know but you can't deny that the three of us make a kick-ass team."

"That's true." I smile genuinely then lean forward to kiss her as deeply as I can. "I'm really glad you're not going away."

"Me too." Brittany whispers. We stay like this for a minute or two, just taking in the other's presence and enjoying the closeness between us that we've sorely missed. Timing's been kind of a bitch in the past for us. But seeing the present situation and how far we've come, I'm actually thankful in a way it happened.

"There's something I need to ask you before anything else though." Brittany's soft voice echoes in my ears and effectively catches my attention. I gaze at her quizzically. Judging by the tone in her voice, it's either something serious or bad. Or both.

She doesn't let me speak anymore by hastily fetching something in her pocket. It takes me a few seconds to recognize it but upon holding it up and opening the little box, my senses immediately go into overdrive.

"W-Wha- A-Are you- I-Is that my ring?!" I exclaim a little too loud, out of shock.

Brittany's eyes widen. "Y-Yes. I haven't asked you anything yet-"

"How did you get that?! Where did you get that?!" I ramble on nervously. I'm not necessarily mad. I'm just… shocked, for lack of a better word.

"I got it from the apartment while you were making breakfast the other day." She answers softly.

"W-Wait, Britt. You stole my ring just so you could re-propose to me?! Is that what this is? What is happening?! Oh my god! I've heard of a bunch of princess proposals and the works but this is crazy town!" I ramble with a look of disbelief and amusement.

She seems to digest my words before hesitantly nodding. "W-Well, I guess you can say that but-"

"You're re-proposing to me! Holy shit!" I declare in surprise. "Is this for rea-"

"Santana, please shut up." Brittany utters with a sweet tone while looking at me expectantly and holding up a finger to my mouth. "Just listen to me for a minute, will you?" She adds and I nod slightly, still a little too frozen to react.

Brittany sighs deeply before speaking. "I know that this is probably surprising since we've only gotten into the groove of dating again but I want you to know that I'm very serious about this. I don't want to wait for another two or three years to prove to you that you and I are meant to be together because we both know that we just am." She pauses and smiles.

"I want to marry you already and start our happily ever after, San. No more just dating. No more waiting. I have a specific date in mind for a wedding date, if that helps. No more going away. If you do go away, I will follow you wherever you go and you'll never be able to get rid of me. I love you to Pluto and back, Santana. So, please just stop me from embarrassing myself any further by telling me you'll marry me." She rambles on nervously.

I chuckle heartily as I feel my eyes starting to get glassy. I never thought to this day that this would happen again, that she'd propose again. Recreating what Brittany and I have and stepping it up a bit more is the stuff of dreams. I nod frantically and flash her the biggest grin I could produce. "I love you so much, Britt. There's no turning back now. So, it's a 'yes'. 'Yes' a million times!" I answer excitedly. She mirrors my expression and motions to put the ring on me yet again.

"Good. Because I was going to keep this ring if you said no, San."

"Just shut up and kiss me, Pierce." I exclaim happily and pull her towards for a long, tender kiss. This time though, there's no letting go.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ 6 months time jump. New characters, drama, and just the most evil antagonists yet. Wedding soon. The best and worst is yet to come. "Phase Two" starting next chapter.**

 **For questions, particularly the Guest reviewers, you can address them on my tumblr (kpgleek13*tumblr*com) so I can directly answer everything you wish to know :)**


	14. You've Got Cake!

**Phase Two starts this chapter :)**

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

"So, wait, you mean that Mulan was a real person?!" Brittany exclaims disbelievingly from the lounge seat in my office with the same wide-eye look as that of an 8-year old who had just been told that Santa isn't real.

Six months have passed since Brittany and I got engaged again. It's the last week of May. It's been amazing. It's been a whirlwind. It's been pretty freaking fantastic, really.

Brittany wasn't kidding about waiting to be married and when she said that she had a date set in mind because an hour of being re-engaged again and to my surprise, – with our friends and Grams suffocating us with hugs during the said hour – our wedding date has been already set for the last week of July this year. Moreover, we're getting married in the Hamptons at this beautiful vineyard a few miles from where Quinn and Berry got married.

The past few months of wedding planning has been crazy. It's literally got us in a bunch with how hectic and time-consuming it is. Thankfully, Brittany has been quite the trooper with all the preparations by taking the initiative to assign everything that needed to be taken care of and also dragging me wherever we have to be. Tons of various arguments ranging from how the table cloth is in another shade of white, how Grams will not in any way sing or perform at our wedding, or some of Britt's superstitious beliefs that have been debunked. It's a mayhem in the best possible way but it will be worth it knowing that I'll be married to the love of my life soon.

Oh, she's also moved back at the apartment a month after we got engaged. It took a while to keep us away from each other, actually. But I don't mind as long as we get to come home to each other and sleep beside one another every night. God, it's so awesome.

The Unholy Trinity has been hard work for the past few months. Ever since we settled Elliot Gilbert's case, that of Emma Pilsbury's, and with Quinn's done deal with the Crayola Buddies, clients have been flocking to us left and right. We're generating so much business, it's insane! We're always swamped with meetings, depositions all over the country and sometimes out of it, and a few times with pre-trials. I can't exactly put it but there's something about our dynamic that makes us work so well together. Man, I can't even imagine working without them.

"I'm not sure, Britt. But I remember hearing somewhere that there was a poem about her so she could probably be a real person." I retort with a shrug, taking a bite of pretzel that serves as my lunch.

"But Mulan almost got killed by the Huns during that avalanche! And Mushu almost died!"

"Yeah, I don't know about that avalanche." I chuckle at her cuteness. "But I'm pretty sure a talking little dragon and Fa Mulan singing Reflection to dead people were all real-life happenings, babe." I tease and she playfully rolls her eyes at me.

"For all we know, it could have been based on a true story. Even the song with them in training where they talk about men. I really like that one." She utters enthusiastically. "Can we watch it again later at home?"

"I thought you wanted to watch Precious?"

"I don't want to cry, San. Rachel told me it's really good and I'll cry my heart out because the actress is amazing. I'd rather watch Mushu tonight." Brittany says with that cute pout on her face.

"Yes, ma'am." I say, her pout instantly turning into a big grin as she stuffs her face with her burger.

We settle in relative silence for the next few minutes, just enjoying our short lunch together while catching up with what we've done so far in the day. She's been busy so far with closing this deal for her client in Long Island all morning and had only gotten back half an hour ago while I've been stuck in my office making up a defense for one of my cases. It's pretty hectic but it all works out nicely for us in some way.

"Okay, lovebirds. Satan and I need to go." Quinn's voice echoes from the doorway. We glance up to see her walking towards us, settling herself on the other lounge seat beside Brittany.

"Back so soon from your lunch with the Midget. Are you getting a divorce?" I tease with a smirk.

"On the contrary. If you must know, Rachel and I are going to adopt a dog soon. We'll name him Mister Cuddles."

"Oh God. The kiss of death in every relationship."

"Shut up, Santana." Quinn scoffs back playfully.

"Where are you going again?" Brittany speaks up, attention focused on Quinn while shoving the last bite of burger in her mouth.

"Queens. We're meeting this client for a patent case, something about a self-cleaning anti-rust trophy for Olympians. Roz Washington. Know her?"

Brittany shakes her head with a small smile. "Neither about a self-cleaning trophy."

I finish up my food and put away the last of my things. "It'll be fast, Britt. Probably an hour or two with the drive and all."

"That's what we're hoping for." Quinn chimes in nonchalantly, standing up from her seat. "Wait. Don't you have that cake testing planned later? It's almost noon. What time is that?"

"Yeah. It's around 4pm. We've been putting it off at least twice now because of our crazy schedules." Brittany quips, sighing in the process as we both stand up.

"I know, baby. But we'll be back before that, okay? We'll also get that flowers thing done later. We just have to check the ones you want if they're nice." I say and walk towards her.

"Don't you have a wedding planner?" Quinn speaks up curiously again.

"Don't you have to get your purse? Go away or talk to Funny Girl. We're trying to have a moment here, Lucy. I'll meet you by the elevators." I sneer back jokingly while Brittany laughs. Quinn only purses her lip and trudges away.

I focus my attention back on Brittany, flashing a grin in the process. "I'll try to make it fast and be back before that."

"Okay, babe." Brittany returns the smile. "I forgot to tell you that I also have to meet with the pro bono client around 5pm. Sexual harassment case."

I nod and remove a stray hair from her face. "Alright then. I'll call you later, okay? I promise we'll watch Mulan again."

"Let's watch Precious first. I think I'm emotionally ready after all." She declares as we both chuckle. I grin widely, just feeling so contented with everything right now. I lean towards her and close the gap for a tender but quick kiss that she returns eagerly. "I have to go now or Quinn won't shut up about me getting my mack in the office when she couldn't." I add, gathering my things in the process. "I love you, Britt."

"Take care, San. I love you too." Brittany utters, going for another kiss again before I hesitantly release her hold on me and walk out of my office.

* * *

Momentarily, we arrive in Queens at a small factory of the sketchy kind where several machines are situated all over the place making what seems to be various trophies and medals. And before anything else, a patent is a government license granting a right for a set period of time, particularly the sole right to exclude other from using, making, or selling an invention. It's basically what you hold on to as your legal right of being the rightful inventor so no one could take credit for your hard work.

"S, are you sure we're in the right place? What the hell are we doing in a factory?" Quinn whispers just enough for me to hear while clinging on to my arm tightly.

"You drove us here, Q. I should ask you that question."

"This is the address! We're not going to die, are we?"

"Why? Afraid that Funny Girl will become Devastated Girl?" I jest but receive a hard glare from her instead.

"Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray!" An extremely loud and boisterous voice with a Brooklyn accent echoes from somewhere around us, making Quinn jump in surprise. We turn towards our side to see a dark-skinned woman dressed in a red tracksuit with pixie cut blonde hair and also what looks like a bronze medal strapped around her neck, walking our way with open arms. "Why, hello beautiful women! I am Roz Washington and welcome to my factory slash office!"

I blink a few times and clear my throat, holding out my hand for her to shake. _Wow, her voice is really loud_. "U-Uh… Miss Washington, it's a pleasure to meet you. Again, I'm Santana Lopez and this is my co-associate, Quinn Fabray."

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Miss Washington." Quinn shakes her hand as well and looks around the small place for a second. "This is quite the factory. What exactly are they making, if I may ask?"

"Of course! They're making my invention, a self-cleaning trophy or medal that prevents rust: 'Nixy Fixin'!"

Quinn and I turn to each other with a questioning look then back on the client with the same dumbfounded look. "'Nixy Fixin''?" I speak up.

"Why, yes! It's smart, huh?" Roz answers with a proud grin. "Anyway, I'd invite you all to my office but it's being renovated at the moment due to some chlorine and hydro-chloride mix up during manufacturing. It melted my table for some reason. Not a big deal." She waves her hand in disregard.

"Uhmm… Sure. We can talk here, I guess." Quinn voices out with an unsure tone.

"Wonderful!" Roz clasps her hands together so loud I thought something blew up somewhere. "Well, as you can see, I'm a world-renowned synchronized swimmer, bronze medalist at the Olympics…" She trails off while not-so-subtly shoving the medal on our faces and looks at us expectantly.

"U-Uh… Of course!" I interject after a second of stalling.

"Y-Yes, _that_ Olympics!" Quinn chimes in after.

"I know, right? I am a big deal, shorties." Roz utters proudly. "Alright, back to the story. A year ago on a dark, cloudy night, I was tending to this little bronze baby on my neck when I saw the most horrific thing!" She exclaims in panic then looks at us eagerly.

"I guess 'what did you see'? Quinn speaks up with a mocking tone that's only evident to the both of us.

"Oh, Barbie doll! There was a little speck of rust! Rust, I tell you!" The client declares dramatically.

"Isn't that normal for medals?" I say.

"'Normal'? Baby girl, that's cancer for these little babies! It's not some benign shit, it's malignant!"

"O-Oh." I stifle a chuckle and subtly elbow Quinn to take over.

"Alright. Then what happened, Miss Washington?"

"Well, I had to do something. I made up a little secret formula that I won't tell you and some clink clink black magic with some tools and chlorine from the pool plus a little nerdy help then ta-da! Nixy Fixin' was born!" She pauses, sporting a wide a smile before continuing. "It was supposed to be the best invention for Olympians everywhere and would make me a goddamn millionaire but some sneaky snake took my idea for their own!"

"Did you have a patent for it?" Quinn cuts in.

"Supposedly but my old lawyers messed up on it. So, I'm now left with an idea hanging on the line with my supposed buyers holding off on buying it because of some issues with the rights which rightfully belongs to me. Do ya get me?"

I nod and cross my arms in the process. "Who was it, Miss Washington?"

"Some creepy man named Sandy Ryerson." She waves her hand in disregard. "I presented the idea to him not too long ago with the hopes of helping me fund a thousand units to sell to a high-end buyer. But bitch double-crosses me and took the idea for himself! My buyers are now only offering half of their initial offer of 30 million dollars to produce a hundred thousand units."

"Have they patented it already?" I ask, forehead creasing.

"Fortunately, not yet. Due to some red tape, documents that I only own, and a few more technicalities about Nixy Fixin', my old lawyers told me they would be stuck on it for at least a month."

"I see." Quinn flashes me a knowing look of getting started with the case as soon as possible. "We'll get right on it, Miss Washington. Santana and I will also need those documents you mentioned so we can go through them and-"

"Fantastic! That's all I need to hear and none of the legal shiz for now!" Roz cuts us off. "Alright. Let's proceed with the tour!" She adds excitedly. Quinn and I instantly share a confused look upon hearing the statement, something that the client doesn't miss.

"Is there a problem, ladies?" She utters with a raised eyebrow. "You two would like to see how the factory operates and how Nixy Fixin's are made, right? I also have all my Olympic stories to tell you. Ooh, ladies. You're going to be here for a while."

I bite my lip and glance at my wristwatch to see that it's already 3pm in the afternoon. There's no way that I'd catch up with Brittany now and make it to the cake testing. "Of course." I say with a sigh. "Lead the way, Miss Washington." I add which satisfies Roz based on the huge grin on her face while I hurriedly fetch my phone and send a quick text to Brittany when she turns the other way.

* * *

"Roz Washington is quite the personality, huh?" Quinn utters amusingly as we walk side by side on our way to Mami's office to update her with what happened today and some other things she'd need us to handle.

We had just gotten back at the firm fifteen minutes ago after spending what seemed like an eternity in Queens. It's almost 4:30 now and most of the office's inhabitants are all gearing up to go home. I managed to take a peek from Brittany's office and saw it empty. She's still probably out handling a case.

"She was entertaining and funny, I'll give you that. Nixy Fixin' is actually cool as long as you don't think of Kentucky Fried Chicken and all their side dishes." I say with a chuckle, turning the corner to Mother's office where her long-time secretary glances up from her cubicle.

"You shall not pass." Greta, a plump woman with beautiful dark skin and long black hair in her late 40s, exclaims with a big grin.

"Pick a ring, Gandalf dear." Quinn jests.

"Which one is worth more?"

"Oh, definitely Lucy's. This is just an engagement ring. Hers could feed a city." I tease and flash them a smile. "Why can't we go in yet though?" I add, leaning by the wall right next to Mother's office doors.

"Watch out!" Greta warns immediately. I blink a few times as I try to decode her statement, moving out of the way just in time for both of the glass doors to open widely and forcefully like the world's strongest wind blew on it.

It takes a few seconds for us to recover in shock but a tall, blonde woman with short hair emerges from the room and immediately gives me and Quinn a once over.

"Sue Sylvester." Fabby and I utter in almost unison.

"Ah, Tweetleboobs and Lesbian Barbie. Fancy running into you. What are you two doing here?" Sue utters with a smirk that would scare the hell out of anyone. Anyone but us, of course.

"Uh… We work here. What-" I chime in but get cut off almost immediately.

"I really don't care, actually. I just asked that because it would be too awkward to face you since you two are blocking my way out of a perfectly choreographed exit from your mother's office." She rambles on while Quinn and I look at each other curiously. "So, when are you two going to work for me?"

"What?" Quinn interjects.

"I hope that you do get me wrong on this but isn't it time now that you two remove the training wheels and hop on to Sylvester International where the real stuff happens? I'll even give you both an automatic promotion to Junior Partner." She trails off slyly. "Whatever. I really don't care. Goodbye, chicas." She exclaims right after and storms off without even glancing at us.

"What the hell just happened?" I say, dumbfounded as we watch her leave.

"I've no idea." Quinn mumbles.

"She was settling one of the Escrow accounts with your Mother on a previous disputed case, if I'm not mistaken." Greta chimes in with disdain directed at Sue. "You better get your butts in there, your mother is waiting for you." She adds and we comply quickly after thanking her.

"I see that you're both just in time to catch her. Did she offer you both a job again?" Mother utters in a bored tone with her attention on the papers in front of her.

"She did, actually. How did you know that?" I say as Quinn and I take our seats in front of her.

"Mija, she'd been wanting to swipe the three of you even before you had your first day here at the firm." Mother chuckles and looks up this time. "Anyway, I have a dinner reservation at that restaurant your father has been wanting to go to so I'm going to make this fast."

Quinn and I both nod, subtly giving each other a questioning look. Mother grabs two binders from the pile behind her and hands them to us. I flip through mine and skim a few documents. "These are our past settlement cases and billables." I trail off curiously.

"Yes. And as you can see, you've made quite the impression with all of that. The two of you alone generate business more than all the associates combined. You and Quinn's success percentage rate with settling cases and closing off deals are in the high 70s, more than any other Partner here. Incorporate Brittany in that and it's probably higher."

"Okay. But did we do something wrong?" Quinn asks worriedly, forehead creasing.

"Oh dear, no. On the contrary, I had a talk with all the Partners this morning and they unanimously voted you both for a promotion to Junior Partner-" Mother utters with a grin.

"What?! Are you serious, Mother? Wait, what about Brittany?!" I exclaim with a mix of surprise and delight which Quinn mirrors.

"Let me finish, Mija." Mami chuckles, holding up a finger. "According to our bylaws, in order for an associate to qualify for a partnership, he or she must have worked in the firm continuously in the span of fifteen months, so Brittany's not yet qualified yet for a while. Those three months she worked before she quit doesn't count due to the technicality of having worked here 'continuously'. But don't worry, I already talked to her before she went to meet her client and she understands. In fact, she's not expecting a promotion for the next three years before I told her about a possible one in the near future."

"Okay then." I mutter in understanding, nodding slightly.

"Okay, back to you both. Now, even with the Partners' unanimous vote for a promotion, you'll have to hold off on any kind of celebration until both of you finish the patent case with Roz Washington and Santana's multi-million dollar case with Shannon Bieste-"

"Shannon who? I don't know anything about a new client, Mother."

"I must have forgotten to tell you about it. Don't worry, she's been the firm's client for a long time and her call for a meeting just came in yesterday. Although she's eager to meet you and the new Senior Associate next Monday."

"There's a new Senior Associate that Santana's partnering with?" Quinn voices out with an amused look at me.

"Yes, dear. You and Brittany are swamped with cases so I'm letting the new person partner with Santana here as a test. A rather interesting hire from another law firm who'll come in next week. They've got quite the résumé." Mother trails off, earning a curious look from me. "Anyway, that's about it. You get the partnerships as soon as you're both done with your respective cases. Although I'd rather that you both come away with a win so it'll be monumental and dramatic. Congratulations!"

"Do we get legal secretaries?" I say excitedly with a grin.

"Do we get bigger offices?" Quinn chimes in instantly.

"Yes to the legal secretaries and maybe to the bigger office." Mother retorts amusedly. "Okay. I don't want you both to get sappy just yet. So for now, no thank yous or tears of joy. You kids go home!" She adds, chuckling as we follow her orders and leave the room, bidding Greta goodbye on our way back to our own offices.

"Oh my god! We're going to be Junior Partners! It's so exciting!" Quinn whispers just loud enough for me to hear.

"Why are you whispering, Q?"

"We can't jinx it, S. This is some serious shit!"

"Okay, okay!" I retort with a chuckle. "Who do you think is the new associate? We don't even know if it's a he or she. God, Mami can be cryptic and spy-like sometimes."

"Who cares? As long as you get along civilly with them and win your case then we get promoted either way."

"Yeah, you're right." I sigh, both of us stopping by our respective doorways.

"Anyway, any plans with Britt for tonight? Rachel has a show I'll catch later then we'll probably go out to dinner. Do you guys wanna come?"

"Nah." I glance at my phone and see that there are no messages from Brittany since I told her about rescheduling the cake testing awhile ago. I pout a little until a sudden thought comes to mind. "We have to take care of some wedding stuff later."

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV –**

It's almost 5 in the afternoon and I'm waiting for my client to show up at this cozy café a few blocks down from our apartment. For the first time, I'm handling a pro bono sexual harassment case. A pro bono is a case accepted without charge, it's completely for free. It's usually undertaken for clients who have low income. Firms usually take them to give off a good public image. It's a bit twisted, I know. But at least we're helping people. I take a sip of my coffee when my phone goes off indicating a new message from Santana.

 ** _Santana Lopez:_** _Baby, I don't think I can make it back in time for the cakes. Really sorry :( See you later. Love you._

I sigh deeply. I'm not mad or disappointed at anyone. I'm mostly a bit frustrated that we're both so busy with work and we can't seem to get around planning the last few details of our wedding. I send a few necessary messages to our wedding planner to inform her about it just as a young man in his early 20s with an athletic build, dark Bieber-like hair, with a sling bag comes over my table with an unsure look.

"H-Hi. Are you Brittany Pierce?" He utters shyly.

"Yes. Ryder Lynn?" I stand up, holding out my hand which he shakes. "Please sit down. Would you like to eat anything? Coffee, sandwich, maybe both? They have a great clubhouse here, I insist." I add with a smile as we take our seats, something he mirrors bashfully.

"Alright then, Miss Pierce."

"Please, call me Brittany." I retort, motioning for the waiter and ordering for the both of us. I turn my attention back on the young man who looks quite shaken. "Are you alright, Mr. Lynn?"

"O-Oh. Just Ryder is fine."

"Alright. What's wrong? Are you uncomfortable here? We can always go to another-"

"No! It's really fine. It's just-" He hesitates for a second. "I thought that lawyers would just dismiss me, you know. I mean, my case might sound like a great joke to most people. Your colleagues probably laughed before you took me."

My eyebrows raise at his statement. "Why would you think that way, Ryder?"

"Because a man filing for a sexual harassment case against his female employer isn't something you hear everyday. They say that women are usually the victims of sexual harassment and that seems to be the norm. So, when a man files for it, people would usually think that you're a sissy. Most of them think that way, anyway. It took me at least a couple of months to get a lawyer, before you called me for the case."

I bite my lip, trying to find the right words to say in my head. Instead, I lean forward and quickly squeeze his hand for comfort. "Sexual harassment cases, men or women, is never a joke, Ryder. I didn't take this case just because you're a man, I took it because I want to help you and I really do. I'm sorry it took you a while to find a lawyer but I'm here now and I'll do everything in my power to help you."

Ryder smiles at me, nodding lightly. "Thank you. You're really nice. He or she must be lucky to have you." He voices out sheepishly. My forehead creases at his last statement until he points to the ring on my hand.

"Oh. She, actually. Engaged." I grin widely. He smiles and finally relaxes against his seat. "So, can you tell me about your case? I'd like to hear it straight from you."

He nods, placing his bag on the seat beside him before speaking. "It started when I was hired as an assistant to Andrea Carmichael. As you know, she's a semi-famous TV news reporter on Channel 12." He pauses. "At first, we got along just fine. A respectable boss-employee relationship. I fetch coffee, schedule appointments, handle personal engagements for her and the works. But then, at least a year ago, she started getting a little too close."

I lean towards the table and nod at his statement, determined not to cut him off in any way.

"It began with a suggestive caress on the arm that lingered too long. I thought that it was just one-time thing since she thanked me that time but it happened again. Over and over again. She even did it on my shoulders and when she wasn't satisfied, even my neck. She did it every time she asked me for something or just whenever she can." He sighs deeply. "I tried to tell her off about it but she ignored everything I said and called me names for it. I couldn't quit my job then because I really needed the money. More so, those touches turned worse as time went on. It didn't stop there. Soon enough, she was pinching my buttocks, pressing her body into mine, and a couple of times touched me on the genital area. She even called me to her apartment once when her husband wasn't there just so I could see her on the bed in skimpy lingerie. I left, of course." He shakes his head in disbelief.

"Now, some people may ask why I didn't just sleep with her. They said that a beautiful woman wanting to sleep with me isn't a problem at all, that I _am_ the problem. But they don't understand. It's not that I'm asexual. Or gay. Not that I have a problem if I were one or the other. I just really don't want to. Same logic if a man made unwanted advances on a woman. She's my boss. She was making unwanted advances on me." Ryder whispers angrily. "I tried holding on for a couple more weeks and did my job professionally even with her rude behavior. But one day after a telecast, she just outright fired me for reasons unknown. Not only that but she also refused to pay me my salary and several back wages. It was horrible, Brittany. I didn't do anything wrong, I swear."

I nod frantically and sigh exasperatedly upon hearing his words just as the food arrives. How can any person do such nasty things to a kid as innocent as him? How can they take advantage of people and be confident to get away with it? How dare they? This is the reason why I studied law in the first place. This is why I chose to be a lawyer. This is why people like Ryder need to be defended from their oppressors.

"You didn't do anything wrong at all, Ryder. She's the one at fault. I promise you that I will do anything and everything I can to help you. You have my word."

* * *

I yawn for the third time since I arrived in our apartment building. I refused Santana's offer to fetch me from the café since it was close enough and I wanted to walk too for a bit of an exercise. It's only half past 6 in the evening but I'm already worn out like hell. It's probably due to today's events that started even before the sun rose, maybe it's the lack of sleep, or the emotionally draining details from Ryder's story. Whichever, I know that some cuddle time with Santana would solve all the tiredness and stress right away. I alight from the elevator and momentarily, enter our apartment and lock it behind me.

"Babe? I'm home!" I shout as I walk the short corridor leading to the whole apartment, tiredly dragging my feet until the least likely scene I imagined to happen tonight is shown before me.

Santana sitting by the kitchen counter with a grin on her face, surrounded with various slices and flavors of cakes neatly lined up in front of her.

"Hey." She utters softly. My eyes widen, mouth open while I make her way on the kitchen side of the counter, directly facing her.

"I-I thought that-"

"Yes, but I know you've wanted to get this done a long time ago. So, I did when I met with the cake person awhile ago after work. Oh, I checked out those flowers you wanted to see as an arrangement and they're wonderful. I went ahead by telling them that it's what we want. Flowers are all settled." She pauses, my grin growing wider at that.

"Okay. So, I only brought them here so you could take your pick and we can never have enough cake here anyway. I actually tasted all of them awhile ago and two of them stood out for me." Santana motions to the two slices in front of her. "This is Tahitian vanilla with a dark chocolate ganache and the other one is a mocha with a vanilla crème filling. If you ask me, I prefer the former. But you be the judge." She adds, handing me a fork. I oblige without saying anything while she watches for my reaction.

"Mmm…" I trail off after taking a bite of both cakes. "They're both so good! But I think I'll go with the Tahitian vanilla, San."

"Great! I knew you'd say that, by the way. So, don't get mad at me or anything but I actually already told the cake lady that. So, ta-da! We have our cake!" Santana rambles in a cute manner. I giggle at her antics and proceed to walk towards her side.

"Thank you, babe. That was very sweet of you." I voice out upon reaching her.

"Anything for you, Britt." She replies, pulling me towards her for a quick kiss. "Just so you know, I haven't made dinner yet because I didn't know where to put the stuff with all these cakes on the counter. So, you'll have to settle with cake as our dinner."

"That's okay. We could just order Chinese too since you've been craving for those spicy shrimp for a few days now."

"Oh, yeah. That's a good idea while we watch Mulan. It's Chinese night then." She jests, placing a long, tender kiss on my lips again. "Let's get down to business!" Santana singsongs the song from the movie.

I chuckle at her dorkiness and pull her away from the kitchen stool, still sporting a dopey grin. "We'll defeat the Huns later, dork." I whisper suggestively in her ear as I lead her to our bedroom.

* * *

 **I'm so excited for the rest of the story to unfold :D**


	15. The BlackSmythe

**\- Santana's POV –**

"So, I'm just going to mention the obvious fact here by stating that this is probably the first time Berry has served us something that's not grass, nuts, or God forbid, the sponge-y thing." I exclaim animatedly, motioning to the dinner table with various food and drinks.

It's our typical Sunday night dinner get together with Quinn, Berry, Grams, Brianna, and of course, the greatest couple ever. _Wink, wink._ This only became a routine shortly after Britt and I got back together again, with everyone taking turns on hosting the said dinner. It's Quinn and Berry's turn now.

"You mean tofu?" Quinn speaks up with a curious tone from the top of the table where she's seated, with Berry on her right.

"I couldn't care less if it was called Spongebob, Q. That stuff is icky." I counter, waving a hand in disregard and earning a few chuckles.

"If you must know, Santana-"

"Berry, I don't, really. Don't ruin it by telling us how you made them using black magic. I kinda like the meatloaf and strawberry cheesecake." I say, putting a forkful of the meatloaf in my mouth.

"That's a Chickpea Vegan Meatloaf, Santana. And I won't tell you anymore about how the cheesecake was made but those are beets, not strawberry. Don't get me started on how that's not cheese at all. I think you're even allergic to that. I hope so." Rachel declares triumphantly. I immediately gag a little upon hearing her words. Instead of removing the laboratory carcass in my mouth though, I accidentally swallow it.

"My, karma can be kind of a bitch." Quinn chimes in.

"It's okay, babe. It's still food. It's good like you said, right?" Brittany asks me amusedly.

"This is a human rights violation." I whisper, gagging a little.

"Sissy." Grams, who's sitting beside me, disguises with a cough. I only squint my eyes at the older woman then go back to eating my food, at least the edible looking ones.

"So, Bri, you're on your Junior Year now, right? How's that going?" Quinn asks with a grin.

"Ooh… Any cute boys?" Rachel adds.

"It's cool! Tons of school stuff and the works. Alcohol and parties. A few cute boys too. Just a little more and I'll say goodbye to college. Oh, did I mention I can finally enter a bar legally now?" Brianna declares with a grin.

"Wait, what? You mean, you've gone to bars illegally before? Uhmm… Hello, you're surrounded by lawyers." Brittany mutters with a sisterly tone, glancing curiously at Brianna who only fake grins at her but lets it go.

"My little Bria's growing up!" Grams dramatically voices out.

"That's wonderful! You can go to our bachelorette parties now. Our friends wanted Britt's and mine to be apart but don't worry, it's in the same venue just different floors. Take your pick or you know what, go to both!" I cry out laughing, motioning for a fist bump that Brianna eagerly returns.

"You're corrupting my little sister, San. How dare you?" Brittany jokingly utters with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, babe. She's of age! She went to Quinn's bachelorette party anyway."

"And she got wasted!" Grams and Rachel utter in almost unison.

"You know what, S. I'm down for it. Yes please! I'm all for the chill drinking stuff but I want to party too. The only parties I go to so far that aren't with my college friends are the boring business ones with Grams at some museum gala or charity ball."

"Honey, you're single. It's usually Friday or Saturday and you don't have plans. Don't be choosy if I ask you to be my date. I try my best to make you feel wanted, you know." Grams counters, making everyone laugh.

"On other matters, have you heard from Maribel about the new Senior Associate, S?" Quinn cuts in.

"There's a new Senior what?" Grams quips, looking confused.

"Senior Associate, Grams. That's what they are." Brianna chimes in, motioning to Britt, Quinn, and I.

"Oh. I knew that, of course." Grams retorts with a fake grin and wink at me.

I shake my head and chuckle before speaking. "Not yet, actually. Mother told me that she gave my number to the new hire a few days ago to get a head start on the case but so far, I've gotten nothing. Not even a text."

"Maybe it's because you would go all FBI on the new Associate and find out everything about them." Brittany utters.

"Well, I don't want another Brody. Or holy shit, that crazy chick who stares too much at everyone like an owl from Bankruptcy before. You know, I think it's a woman."

"Have you ever thought that maybe the new Senior Associate is a nice man?" Berry mutters curiously.

"No, I suppose not!" I oppose with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, S. What if this mystery person turns out to be a supermodel who's going to chase you around the firm then eventually stalk you? Maybe she'll even frame you for murder." Quinn voices out with a grin.

"That won't happen, Gone Girl." I roll my eyes. "Besides, and maybe you're not aware but my fiancée is right here beside me."

"Oh, it's fine. I don't mind, Selena." Grams cuts in almost instantly with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and go back to my food once again. Brittany speaks up after a moment. "Okay, I can't bear it. I think it's a guy, babe. There's something in the way Maribel addresses the mystery person."

"You think so?" I say, pursing my lips. Brittany nods, shrugging.

"Oh, I know! Let's make a bet about it, Santana." Berry speaks up with a big grin.

"Wait!" Grams holds up a hand, raising an eyebrow at us. "I know that this very table comprises the trust fund brigade and all of you alone are probably collectively worth at least 4 billion dollars but you kids you shouldn't be betting. That's bad stuff."

"Grams, they bet about dares and consequences. No money involved at all. Just 'honor, blood, and glory.'" Brittany replies with a mocking tone.

"Oh. Well, that's a shame. Proceed." She utters dismissively.

I chuckle and face Rachel again. "Alright. Let's hear it first, Midget."

Rachel leans forward and grins devilishly. "You said that you think it's a woman. Well, I'm betting that the mystery person is a man."

I raise an eyebrow, relaxing my back against my seat while squinting my eyes at her as if we're playing poker. "What are the stakes?"

Rachel seems to think about it for a moment, the other people on the table sporting amused expressions while waiting for her to answer. "If you win, I will never, _ever_ make you eat anything vegan again-"

"Done!" I exclaim almost instantly, surprising Berry who glances quizzically at me.

"Wait. Don't you want to hear what's going to happen if I win?"

"Sweetie, you've already made the sell. Stop selling already. It's a done deal." I counter with a chuckle, forcefully grabbing her hand across from me and shaking it myself. Rachel only looks back curiously, something they all mirror with big grins. We stay staring at each other like this until I'm not able to bear it anymore.

"Ugh. Fine! I give in. Hit me, Berry."

"I sing at your wedding. An encore performance of Cedes and the Legal Homosexuals!" Rachel exclaims excitedly, earning cheers and shouting from everyone.

My eyes widen in horror, holding both of my hands up for them to stop. "No! No! No! No freaking way you're singing at my wedding!"

"But I thought she's already made the sell, 'sweetie'. You also shook her hand already." Quinn jeers with a smirk. "Don't worry though, there's still a 50-50 chance that you'll win. So, don't worry. This is just a pre-caution."

"I think they're right, baby. I think you'll have to marry Rachel now too." Brittany chuckles.

"No, this can't be happening! No!" I grit my teeth.

"Cedes and the Legal Homosexuals 2.0!" Rachel declares dramatically.

"Oh, wait! Let's add something to that. I want to sing too!" Grams chimes in enthusiastically.

"Get me a front row seat at your wedding, S." Brianna quips, laughing hard by the corner with Quinn and Brittany.

"That's right. We can call it 'Cedes and the Legal Homosexuals, featuring Chang Grams!" Rachel interposes. "Because you know, the Changs are part of the group too but don't worry, Grams. You're the star and main attraction! We can make up a better name as we go too."

"We do sound like the Chinese mafia with that name but I like it! We should practice a set!" Grams cuts in.

"I hate you all." I groan out loud, getting laughs from everyone while Brittany holds me closer to her for comfort.

* * *

It's Monday afternoon yet again.

I'm a bit sleepy since I was up with Brittany until half past two in the morning just picking out the appropriate gifts for our wedding guests. I wish it were for another reason but with the wedding closing in just six weeks, we need to be hands on with everything. I'm not even sure if I'll be amused or terrified that she's very focused like a military commander when it comes to wedding details.

I'm alone in the conference room right now, waiting for Shannon Beiste and the new Senior Associate who I still haven't seen around nor met earlier. Quinn and Brittany are out for the afternoon to settle a case for a client in SoHo, leaving me in relative peace for the time being by going over the documents in front of me suggesting a merger between two companies. Oh, by the way, a merger is a deal made to unite two existing companies and fusing them into one new company.

After a few minutes of waiting, the glass door opens to unveil a man in a dark suit with a lean built, tall stature, hair styled upwards like he's a member of N'sync all while sporting a devilish grin.

"Hi. You must be Santana Lopez." He exclaims as he confidently makes his way towards me, holding out a hand.

 _What a brave soul to casually greet me like this._ My eyebrows raise as I stand up, shaking his hand hesitantly. "Hi. I'd probably greet you just the same but I have no idea who you are."

"Sebastian Smythe." He utters, smirk wider. "I'm the new Senior Associate."

"Sebastian Smythe, huh. I think I've heard of you somewhere before."

"I assume so. I came from Smythe Reinhart and Cole, actually. I think my firm had a little settlement with Quinn Fabray before. It was a close loss. Your little friend was quite pushy so I guess that's why she won."

My forehead creases at the notion, faking a small smile. "So, you worked in your family's firm. What are you doing here? Did you get fired?"

"Cutting to the chase then. My former co-associates said you'd be a handful." Sebastian chuckles at my statement while I cross my arms with a subtle glare at him. "Of course not. I was even due for a partnership promotion but I refused. I just wanted to branch out. You know, not make the impression that the only reason why I've been promoted was because of nepotism." He utters with the last part seemingly done in a mocking tone towards me.

I purse my lips and decide to let go that last statement. For now. _We're in the office. Be professional._ "Good for you." I mutter exasperatedly, taking my seat. "Has Mother told you that I'm lead and first chair in this case?"

"She might have mentioned something about that."

"Good." Resolving to remain silent and pretend to read something rather than let this asshole ruin the rest of my day. Well, that is until I catch him looking at me up and down. I sigh deeply upon realizing that it's just my luck that I'm dealing with another Brody here. "Can I help you? I'm just gonna stop you right there. I'm gay, engaged, and not at all interested so whatever thoughts you might have there in your little-" I say with a bored tone prior to being cut off.

"Me too, don't worry. Gay, I mean." He utters dismissively. "I was actually looking at your clothes. One could wonder that with all the time you've spent in the closet back then like any other gay person, you'd know how to match your shoes with the belt in your dress."

My eyes widen while I grit my teeth. "Well, aren't you just the-" I say but once again get cut off when someone, the client, enters the conference room and we both stand up to assume a professional persona. A big, burly woman in a black pant suit with curly hair, red lipstick, and a big smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, fellas! Did you have to wait long?" She utters happily, taking the place across from us and holding out her hand for us to shake. "I'm Shannon Beiste. How are you two doing?"

"Wonderful. I'm Sebastian Smythe, we talked on the phone the other day when we went over the details of the case and other legal matters. This is-"

I cut him off and fight the urge to literally lunge at him out of frustration. He what? Sebastian called her without me knowing? What?! Okay, that's so not cool. "Santana Lopez." I say, shaking her hand and giving a slight glare at Sebastian that only he seems to have noticed but ignored anyway. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Beiste."

"Likewise. Please just call me Shannon." She adds while we all take our seats.

"Well then, Shannon. I've read all the documents you sent over but I was hoping that you could clear up what exactly you'd like us to do for you?" I say with a small smile and relaxing against my seat.

"Of course. I'll make it quick too." Shannon trails off. "As you both know, I own a worldwide sports training agency with several sectors worldwide, Beiste Sports. My company is responsible for training the best athletes around the world today in every single sport there is, with some of them hailing in remote parts of the world." She pauses. "Before I even established my company, I was a football coach-"

"Of course. An award-winning coach, I might add." Sebastian cuts in, earning a smile and nod from Shannon while I only glance curiously at him. _Man, what a kissass._

"And during those last years that I worked as a football coach, I met Cooter Menkins. He's a famous agent and sportscaster, responsible for a few household names in the sports industry. A few months ago, Cooter established his own sports agency with the aim of recruiting the best budding athletes in the world. And in those past few months too he's become well, my partner." She utters, the last statement a bit shyly at that.

Sebastian squints his eyes at her, raising his eyebrow. "Partner, as in business partner?"

"No. Partner, as in boyfriend." I cut in, smiling at Shannon. Sebastian however, looks a bit torn and appalled at the idea. "Please continue." I say, motioning towards her while completely ignoring the asshole beside me. She nods and flashes me a grateful smile.

"Bottomline is, we want a merger." Shannon declares. "My training agency would gladly benefit from his recruitment agency, vice versa. I need the athletes to train for business and he needs a training center at his disposal to strengthen his business. I have full faith in him and I believe it's wonderful for both our businesses." She adds with a wide grin.

I blink a few times without saying anything. I go over the few details in my head and in a way could make out warning bells ringing all over. Sebastian writes something on a notepad in front of him and nods at Shannon. "Alright, Shannon. We'll work on it and contact Cooter Menkin's lawyers-"

"Wait." I cut him off with a hard tone then turn to Shannon who's taken aback. "I understand that you're set on having this merger with him but as your lawyer, I need to make sure that your interests comes first than his. We need to find other options or perhaps shop for interested and far more established agencies that we could have your company merger with."

"What do you mean, Miss Lopez?" Shannon asks softly.

"You said that Mr. Menkins had only established his company a few months ago, right? I can't help but wonder why he'd merge with your company and not shop for other agencies? Or why you'd merge with him instead of a far more established recruitment agency?" I say, hoping to the Gods that she won't take it the wrong way.

"U-Uh…" Sebastian trails off nervously. "I think what Santana here is trying to say-"

"I know what I said, Sebastian." I scoff back. "Shannon, I honestly do want to know because as your lawyer, I need to make sure that you're getting the best deal there is. It's my job and what you hired me for. I hope you understand." I exclaim softly at her.

"I understand, Miss Lopez." She smiles. "It was a mutual decision. Like I said, my company is one of the best in the business while Cooter is a top recruiter. I want to help him put his company on the map while also expanding my business by way of merging with his."

I stare at Shannon for a few seconds, trying to gauge the situation if I'll say what's on my mind and meddle in her personal business. If I didn't have to partner with anyone, I would have. But seeing that my co-chair in the case is someone I barely know and a person who I've already decided not to trust from the time I first talked to him not more five minutes ago, I realize that it's not my place. Just yet.

"Alright." I mutter, smiling softly at her which she mirrors.

"We'll meet with his lawyers soon and handle everything for you." Sebastian trails off, all of us standing up.

"Thank you. Please keep me posted with everything." Shannon replies courteously, shaking both of our hands in the process.

"Will do." He continues.

Within a few seconds, Shannon exits the conference room which leaves Sebastian and I in an awkward silence.

"Would you care to tell me what the hell was that?" He starts with a hard glare at me.

"Excuse me?" I cross my arms and glower at him. "What the hell do you mean by that? I was trying to be a good lawyer."

"It's already as good as done, Santana. The merger is the best she's going to get. You should've just backed off."

"Okay, Gay Face. Let's get a few things in line here." I mutter angrily as I lean forward towards him. "You're my second chair. I'm lead. We do as I say and we do because I say so. You are not the boss of me and there's no freaking way that I'll let you or your Wannabe Disney Prince haircut throw a client's chance of getting a better deal just because hundreds of millions of dollars are on the line here and your contingency commission is ready to be handed to you any minute."

Instead of responding with the usual backing off or taking a step back that I'm used to, Sebastian surprises me by chuckling and moving closer towards me. "You really think you're that good? Is that what they teach you at that little school of yours in Cambridge? Because in New Haven, we do it differently. We do it better, bitch."

"Oh, so you're a Yale boy. I personally only know one person who came from Yale and she too was one hell of a stuck up bitch with an inferiority complex just like your little ass." I pause, smirking. "Look, I don't mean to be a bitch… well, actually I do. But if you don't back off and let me do my job here or you get in the way by fucking this up, or I don't know, working my case without me like you did by calling the client for some tea time business then Prince Not-So-Charming, don't bother unpacking your things in your new office because you'll be back where you came from noon before next Monday." I huff, grabbing my case file binder on the table then hastily trudge out from the room, only to stop by the door when he speaks again.

"So typical of someone like you." He chuckles mockingly. "What are you gonna do now? Run to your Mother and tell her all the bad things I did? Oh, wait! I know! You'll tell Barbie Dyke about it so you can plot my planned accident? Or maybe complain to your Lesbian Taytay of a fiancée so you can wish me well and pray for my goddamn soul or whatever Mother Teresa-eque thing she would do?" He trails off dramatically.

I scowl at him, my eyes blazing. I'm not a person who's capable of murdering someone but I'm seriously about to cut this asshole. I can literally feel the anger in my fingertips. I take a deep breath, flash a fake grin, and speak in the softest of voices. "You know what, I'm a professional. And I'm gonna do my job like one. But just so you know, I don't like you, you Little Bitchlet."

"Fun. I don't like you either. Looking forward to working with you, Sha-Queera." Sebastian sneers with a devilish grin as I furiously exit the conference room.

* * *

"He said that?!" Brittany angrily exclaims beside me on the couch where once again, out of laziness, we're having Chinese for dinner.

"Yeah! The nerve of him, right?! God, I can't wait to tell Q when she gets back later. Argh! He's so rude, I don't even know how he got past the psychology tests. I swear, Britt. There's a gay psychopath underneath his demure demeanor."

Brittany chuckles heartily and rests her head on my shoulder. "Maybe he's just like that. You know, new kid and all. Maybe there's kindness in his heart and all that good people crap."

"Babe, the man doesn't have a heart! That bitch is pure evil!"

"Fine, maybe he really is rude. But he's a good lawyer, isn't he? I mean, he probably is or Human Resources wouldn't have hired him."

"Well, he got past them and put on an angel face. If it were Mami, he never would have even stepped in the church of all that is good and pure in Lopez Hayward."

"'Good and pure'?" Brittany gives me an amused look. "Yours and Quinn's dealings and settlements alone don't have good and pure in them. We're lawyers, San. There's nothing good, pure, or honorable with what we do."

"You're right." I sigh, placing a quick peck on her lips. "But you are all that."

"Good and honorable, maybe. Pure, hell no."

"Uh-huh. I think you're actually not any of those." I whisper in her ear suggestively. "You're definitely bad and nothing that we do in bed is honorable either."

"Baby…" She trails off, giving me a warning look. "We're eating."

"I know. We'll do that later too." I tease.

"I don't think so." She retorts and immediately assumes her serious wedding commander character again. "We still have to make a final decision on the chairs guest will use, last few details of our bachelorette parties then our honeymoon in-" Brittany rambles but I cut her off with a tender kiss, effectively shutting her up.

"We'll get them all settled, okay? Just calm down." I smile and softly caress her arms. She's been like this for the past few days, always talking about the wedding and getting anxious over the smallest of things. Almost as if she wants the wedding itself to happen tomorrow or if it were possible, the very next hour. It's been bothering me a bit since I know that there's an unknown reason why she's acting like this.

"We have a wedding planner, Britt. Don't worry yourself too much, I'm here to help you too. Stressing about it won't make the wedding come any faster. Let's just try to slow down." I sigh deeply with Brittany nodding slightly. "Okay, now I know something's wrong. Tell me, please?"

She hesitates for a while, looking down at her food before turning her attention back on my shyly. "I-It's just- I'm worried that something will come up again and one of us has to go somewhere far away for a long time then won't come back. I-I just- I'm afraid that what happened with London before might happen again and I don't want that anymore. I just want to marry you already so I'll know that there's no repeat of what happened or that we'll break up again. I won't be able to bear it this time. I just really, really want to get married already, San." She rambles on nervously.

I blink a few times as I try to catch on with everything she said. So, that's why she's been such in a hurry with everything. The sudden re-proposal. Obsessively going on about the wedding all the time. All the hints right before my very eyes. I breathe deeply, pulling her towards me and placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"That won't happen, Britt. No one's going away anymore. And I'm pretty sure that if ever one of us does, we'll follow each other and won't let the other go anymore. We're getting married and that's final. It's just six more weeks and you'll be Mrs. Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce. I'll be here and I won't let anything bad happen. You are stuck with me for eternity. Is that okay?"

She pouts in this cute little manner that makes me know I said the right thing. "Okay, babe."

"Okay? Just 'okay'?" I repeat with a big grin, bombarding her with kisses all over her face and tickling her sides while she giggles loudly.

"No! I'm getting sweet and sour sauce all over my face!" She exclaims and holds me off by the arms then pushes me away. "I feel icky! Argh! I hate you sometimes!" She adds playfully.

We proceed to finish our food for the next half an hour, watching cartoons on the flat screen and animatedly debating the reason why Winnie the Pooh doesn't wear pants. It's only when we're finally done eating that Brittany speaks up once again.

"Do you want to have kids?" She utters, the tone insinuating that she's thinking out loud. I glance quickly at her direction and catch the surprise on her blushing red face.

"What?" I chuckle, grinning. "I thought we talked about this before?"

"Y-Yeah. I guess I just thought of it again not more than five seconds ago." She declares with an uneasy tone. I smile sweetly and settle beside her on the couch again.

"I do. I'd love to have them with you, babe."

"Cool." She sighs deeply. "Wait. Like now, _now_?"

"Honestly?" I say, pursing my lips as if I'm thinking about it. "Not yet. I kind of want to enjoy married life with you at least for three, maybe four years. You know, try to make up for all those years we lost. Then there's also that thing about work. I just don't think it's a good time to have kids yet with the new promotion-"

"Oh. That long?" She mutters with an almost sad tone. I internally panic at the thought of making her sad or worse, cry.

"N-No. That was just a ball park number. Probably just half of that. Why? Wait. What's on your mind? Tell me." I almost ramble while carefully watching for any other reaction.

"I guess I'd like to have kids in the next year and a half. But that's just me." She shrugs. "I don't know. Just the thought of little Santanas crawling around the apartment makes me so excited, you know. Or we could buy a house too."

I grin at her and nod in understanding. "How about we compromise about it?"

Her fact immediately lightens up like Christmas Day. "I'm listening, San."

"How about we start trying to have kids three months after our first wedding anniversary?" I suggest with a huge smile on my face, Brittany instantly mirroring it. "It's a long process that requires several tries so I guess the time would work out well. We could buy a house within the first year we're married too and raise a family there. What do you think?"

"Yes! I love it!" Brittany places a kiss on my lips, nodding after. "Wait! I want to carry our first baby." She adds, pouting heavily at me.

"Wow, Pierce. You are on a roll with the requests tonight." I tease, receiving a slap on the arm. "Okay but I'm just worried that you'll find it hard to-"

"Now you're worrying!" She chuckles. "How about this, we suspend talks of babies and family stuff until after we have our first anniversary?"

"Sounds good." I grin. "Now, all we have to discuss is how we can talk Grams and Berry out of singing at our wedding. I know I lost the bet but there's no way I'll have a band with the name of 'Cedes and the Legal Homosexuals featuring Chang and Grammy Stardust' play at our wedding." I add with both of us breaking into laughter.

* * *

 **No more love triangle stuff that will happen. No more Brittana drama. Like I said on tumblr, Phase 2 is all about chaos in the firm and outside difficulties that would complicate everyone's lives. It's going to be a pandemonium.**


	16. Fifty Shades of Gay

**\- Santana's POV –**

It's less than two weeks before our wedding.

We're just finishing up a few wedding details, like plans for our two-week honeymoon trip, rehearsal dinner, and a few more mumbo-jumbo terms that only Brittany and the wedding planner seem to understand in a Starbucks lingo kind of way. I honestly don't get some of them but I just do what I'm told to appease the future missus. Hey, as long as everything's going according to her plans and she's happy, I'm all for it.

At work, Brittany and I are trying to close the last of our cases and tend to some that needs handling before we disappear for two weeks. All of which brings me to the present case at hand, meeting Cooter Menkins' lawyer later to go over the details of the merger. Thankfully, I haven't seen Sebastian much in the firm. Though Quinn told me the other day that she met him and even that wasn't a good encounter since she asked us whether a gun or knife would be the better choice for murder.

I've just entered Brittany's office after doing my turn for our usual coffee run when I see my fiancée standing by the window and talking to someone on the phone.

"What? No, we can't do that. I'll be gone for a few weeks. I can't-" Brittany sighs exasperatedly. "We're not backing down or settling for anything less. I'll see you at the pre-trial." She adds with a stern tone prior to hanging up and shaking her head dismissively.

"Hey, baby." I speak softly, handing her coffee. "What's wrong?"

"It's my pro bono case. I guess I got a little busy with the wedding planning that I kind of lost track of a few details so now I'll have to appear in court for the pre-trial next month because they want to settle for less than proper and won't hand over their files either. I need those files so I could go over everything that has any relation to the Ryder's case." Brittany rambles on with a hard tone. I bite my lip and gently stroke her back.

"I'm sorry, Britt. Is there anything I can do? Do you need a hand on anything at all?"

"It's okay, San. All my work stuff and meetings are already scheduled to continue after our honeymoon and I've already dealt with everything that needed to be dealt. So, thank you but I'm good."

I nod, leaning forward a little. "So, no more work for you until after our honeymoon?"

"Yeah. No more work. Otherwise, I'd…" She pauses dramatically and thinks for a moment. "Hurl them into the flames of Hell!"

"Really? The first thing that came to your mind was 'hurl them into the flames of Hell'?"

"Hey, I've been hard at work along with all the wedding planning. Do you know how muddling that is and what all that stuff could do to me?"

"Hurl you into the flames of Hell, I suppose." I tease, earning a slap on the arm.

"Alright, kids!" Quinn exclaims from the doorway as she enters Brittany's office. "I've just gotten off the phone with the people who are setting up both of your bachelorette parties this Friday. I know you guys wanted to cut the-different-floors thing so instead, we're having both of yours in adjoining hotel suites so people could come and go. But of course, different parties still. God, you both are so clingy." She trails off, grabbing the coffee intended for her from my coffee run. "Britt, Rachel and the others are in charge of yours. Kurt and I are handling Santana's. We're handling it so no complaining."

"Ooh, thanks! I know you refuse to tell us anything about it but can I get a hint about mine?" Brittany excitedly exclaims.

"Sure. Rachel said that your bachelorette party will be one of the raunchiest parties she'll ever attend. She said something about having 5 assorted strippers, male and female to cater to everyone. But come on. I mean, honey…" Quinn trails off with a devilish grin, nodding knowingly at a surprised but even more thrilled Brittany.

My eyes widen and eyebrows raise in surprise. "Excuse me?! We're getting married, Fabby. Not starting a fucking brothel!"

"Oh, don't worry! We'll top theirs and have 8 strippers at yours to accommodate everyone's type and all. I got you, baby." Quinn winks at me.

"No! I don't want strippers on my bachelorette party! I just want a normal get together, free-flowing drinks, and great music." I declare, flashing Brittany a questioning glance to back me up on the matter. "We don't need strippers, right?"

"Good for you, babe." Brittany teases, placing a quick kiss on my cheek while she's at it.

"Aren't you all paid to do your job instead of gossiping all afternoon?" A deep voice echoes from the doorway. The three of us look up to see the good-and-all-that-is-holy Sebastian Smythe leaning by Brittany's doorway with a smug grin that I so want to take off from his goddamn face.

Quinn and I share an irritated look while Brittany smiles softly, stepping up as she motions for him to come inside her office.

"Hi. I don't think we've met before nor have I welcomed you into the firm. Brittany Pierce." She proclaims with a big smile, holding out a hand which Sebastian shakes.

"Sebastian Smythe." He trails off. "Now I see what everyone has been going on about. You're taller than what they let on, do they? Prettier, even. Ah, I finally understand why she's crazy about you."

"I-I'm sorry?" Brittany replies in complete confusion, something Quinn and I, along with a little irritation, mirror.

"Oh. I was talking about Laura. Laura Castle." He adds, grinning. "Of course, she went by her middle name back in-"

Warning bells go ringing in my head upon hearing that haunted name with Quinn and Brittany sharing my surprise. "Wait, what? How do you even know Castle? And isn't she dead or something?" I speak up, forehead creasing.

"We belonged in the same class and block in Yale before she transferred to Harvard. And she's not dead, last I've heard of her she's working for a firm somewhere in Europe." Sebastian utters. "We caught up two years ago when she was the opposing counsel on a previous case and she casually mentioned Pierce here when I asked about Harvard."

"She just 'casually mentioned' Brittany? What is this a long play to steal my fiancée again? You know, if you're a spy or anything, just spill out because we'll find out sooner or later."

"I'm not a spy or whatever it is you're implying, Lopez. I barely know Castle and for the record, most of us in my class back in Yale veer away from involving ourselves with anyone who was remotely scandalized by the issue she was suspected of. Don't worry, Castle mentioned you and Barbie Girl here although I don't think you'd want to hear what she had to say about you both."

"Oh, you wouldn't want to hear what we have to say about you, Twinkiedoodle." Quinn chimes in angrily.

"I don't really care. Can't you people just accept that I'm here because I'm a good lawyer and I hate nepotism just like you, Penelope Cruz?" Sebastian smirks, flashing me a knowing look.

I fake a grin and tilt my head slightly. "Birds of the same feather are of the same species, Fievel. Who else did you have in that evil class of yours? Satan himself? Hans Gruber? Cersei Lannister?"

"You're funny, Lopez. At least you have that going on." Sebastian laughs heartily, turning on his heels as he starts to exit the office. "I'll see you at the conference room in a few minutes. Goodbye, Lady Lickers." He adds dismissively, walking away without a care in the world.

"Can I sit in your meeting just so I could punch his face repeatedly in private?" Quinn scoffs as soon as Sebastian disappears from our sight.

"Gosh, how much evil could there be in one class before you can call it Hell?" Brittany chuckles, shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

I follow Sebastian to the conference room a little while later to see him chatting away and seated across a man presumably in his late 20's, dressed in a suit, sporting almost the same hairstyle and demeanor as him. They stand up as soon as I enter through the glass door.

"Ah, finally! This is my co-counsel in the case, Santana Lopez." Sebastian trails off with a smile, motioning towards me while the other man extends his hand which I shake.

"Pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Hunter Clarington." He smirks widely. "Sebastian here has told me all about you. Of course I know who you are prior to this with your reputation and all but he made quite the impression. Not the good kind, I might add."

I raise an eyebrow and nod skeptically as we all take our seats. "Wonderful. Sebastian here never told me that he was in a boy band with you. What was the name again? Gay Gay Dolls? Spice Gays?"

Sebastian and Hunter's smiles instantly disappear at the same time. "Huh. You're funny. I'm not even remotely bi-curious." The latter adds, with a stern tone.

"You're funny. I didn't ask and I'm not even remotely interested about you." I snap back.

Sebastian clears his throat and flashes me a warning glance that I couldn't care less about. "Hunter is my fraternity brother back in Yale, same class too."

"Yeah. This is the first time we've seen each other again since graduation, didn't we? We ran our class back then, man. Good times." Hunter chuckles.

Sebastian's about to answer when I cut in with a deep sigh. "I'm going to cut this Backstreet Gays reunion right now before anymore of your class comes over to the firm to form a new group called Pick The Dicks or God forbid, suck us into the depths of wherever it is that you both seem to have come from. We're here to discuss the merger, am I right?" I utter nonchalantly, grinning triumphantly.

Hunter grits his teeth and nods. He takes out two file binders from his side and slides them over to us. "Those are both copies of the Preliminary Proposal. Sebastian has seen it already and both of our clients agreed on that so it just needs your approval, Lopez."

I breathe deeply to rein my inner bitch, focusing my attention on Sebastian. "You've seen it and you didn't tell me again?!" I whisper angrily. He only shrugs and goes back to skimming the case file with a little smirk on his face.

I hesitantly turn my attention back on Hunter. "Well, I haven't talked to Shannon so all you've been saying so far is irrelevant to me." I flip through the document and notice a few peculiarities. "Why would Shannon agree to this? She has more property and potential based on the several sectors of her company spanning all over the globe. Cooter doesn't have anything but a single unit office in Boston."

"Yes but we can all agree that my client's company's potential for growth, monetary and industrially speaking, is off the charts. He's known as one of the best sports recruiter in the world. He can probably lock in a client faster than we can finish this meeting."

"Sure. But Menkins is known as a sports recruiter, not a businessman. You can't monetarily define the worth of that. He may be able to close clients quickly but that could only mean that there's a bigger chance for him to crash and burn just as fast, possibly bringing down Shannon along if the merger were to happen."

"I don't think you understand what's going on here, Lopez." Hunter quips. "The reason my client built his company is because he's passionate about the industry and wants to help athletes on a more global scale. What better way to do that than merge with one of the most powerful icons in sports today?"

"Exactly." Sebastian chimes in. "And Miss Beiste sees through that, like she told us. She has full confidence that merging her company with Menkins is a good business move."

I sigh deeply and stare at them inquisitively. "Look, I know that you both want this merger to push through already but as Shannon's lawyer, I can't agree on this yet. I find it hard to believe that my client just supposedly agreed to merge with what seems to be the snap of a finger. I need to explore the potential of Menkins' company first if Shannon wouldn't be able to go through this merger and to ensure fair play with everything that's written on this document."

Hunter chuckles bitterly, relaxing against his seat. "I'm sure that's how you handle things but I'm afraid it's two against one here. Right, Sebastian?"

"Yes, but the one is me. So, the answer is no." I cut them off dismissively, closing the folder in my hand.

"Well, we're just wasting our time here then." Hunter rolls his eyes. "Since you're not keen on cooperating at all, I won't hand our books for you to inspect until there's a signed agreement."

My forehead creases at his statement. "If this is your attempt at reverse psychology, then you're clearly missing the target. Due diligence is a requirement and you'll have to hand that one way or another."

"My client didn't hire me to pamper your needs and demands either." Hunter opposes.

"Can you hold on for one second?" Sebastian tells Hunter with a fake smile. I throw him a questioning glance just as he leans forward to whisper to me. "We need this deal, Lopez. Shannon wanted this and you agreed to her demands, remember?"

"Yes. But I didn't know that they wanted to rush this merger and the contents of this document are sketchy at best."

"We have an obligation to our client, Santana. You can't kill this deal just because you don't like it. You can't force yourself on this case just because you think she deserves better either. This is what she wants and it's our job to give it to her, we both know it." Sebastian growls. I hold off his stare for a moment before rolling my eyes and facing Hunter again. Sebastian's right but then again there's this gut feeling in me that something's wrong.

"Fine. Give me a month to go over this and I'll get back to you with my thoughts and possible approval of the merger. For the meantime, I'll need all of Menkins' company's books." I declare with a bored tone.

"Well, aren't you in a hurry?" Hunter rhetorically utters. "Actually, no. I'll need your books first before I even give you ours. I told you, no books, no deal."

I chuckle sarcastically, all of us standing up in a bid to end the meeting. "We have nothing to hide, Clarington. You can have all of them on your way out."

"Alright then. Expect ours to be delivered as soon as we're done inspecting yours." Hunter retorts with a devilish grin.

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV -**

It's Friday and also the night of our bachelorette parties.

It's only less than 10 days to go before Santana and I finally get married! Oh my gosh, I'm feeling so excited, nervous, anxious, every and all emotions that could probably contradict in my body. It's unbelievable! This time next week will be our rehearsal dinner and it is literally crazy right now with the last minute preparations and crises popping around almost every day leading to the wedding. Thankfully, Santana keeps me in check and her calming ways definitely work on me. _Wink, wink._

Now, I don't know what kind of party Rachel and the others cooked up for me but our other friends said something about a three-way stripper pole, a round table for chains, and the Fifty Shades of Grey stuff I'm not even sure how they got a hold of. I don't even know who they invited! It's supposed to be the raunchiest party of the year, according to them.

"Look, guys, can you at least promise me that there will be no extreme stuff that will happen? I won't die, right? Please promise me that." I utter with an unsure tone as Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes lead me blindfolded towards the hotel suite where my bachelorette party is situated.

"We can't, Britt." Tina's familiar voice teases, earning a chuckle from the other two.

I sigh deeply and stay silent for the remainder of the short trip. It's only when they stop me from walking and I hear blaring music from somewhere close that someone speaks again.

"Alright. We're here now. We're so going to have fun!" Rachel exclaims giddily.

Within a moment, the blindfold is taken off me at the same time that the door opens to unveil a big suite redesigned like a dungeon with all kinds of things and decorations that only existed in my imagination whenever I think of dirty thoughts and Santana in bed. We fully enter the room where I see a few familiar faces like former classmates in Harvard, a few chosen people at work, Mike, Brianna, and of course, Grams cheering at the top of their lungs upon seeing us join them.

The suite in itself is illuminated with dark red lights. From my vision on my right, I see three stripper poles in a platform of some kind with two good-looking men and a woman dancing like their life depended on it. Aside from that, there's an abundance of catered food plus drinks at a makeshift bar with bartenders handing out countless drinks. On the other side, I see a wall with chains and handcuffs on it as well as assorted role play items and decorations sorted all over the suite. They weren't exaggerating about it being raunchy.

"Britty, this is fantastic!" Grams exclaims as she literally passes me on her way to the male strippers.

"W-What is happening here?" I say, chuckling.

"It's your bachelorette party, Britt! Let's go dance!" Mercedes cries out while Tina hands me an unknown concoction as they drag me to the dance floor.

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV -**

"See, this is more fun than those stripper-laden bachelorette parties, Q. Just drinks, wonderful music, and great company." I exclaim happily as I take a drag of the Cuban in my mouth.

"Why, yes. If I went here without having any idea why I'm here, I'll probably mistake this as a baby shower." Quinn replies, motioning around the suite.

It's not that bad, really. The room isn't heavily decorated so it pretty much looks like a normal hotel suite. There are no strippers, due to my relentless demand of not having one. There's catering on the side, bartenders handing out numerous drinks from the bar and waiters rounding the place with trays of hor d'oeuvres. I think everyone's having a grand time talking, laughing, and sharing stories. Totally didn't need the strippers at all.

"Come on, Lucy. Everyone's laughing and sharing stories. You should join them."

"Satan, this is your bachelorette party!" She utters exasperatedly. "Knowing how you were back in college, I never made you out to be the girl who would have this tame of a bachelorette party. I expected this from Brittany but not you!"

"I'm glad I don't conform to your judgmental expectations then." I sarcastically chuckle. "But really, calm yourself down. I'm okay with the usual bachelorette party shenanigans but I just don't want Britt worrying over strippers or anything like that. She may look cool with it but believe me when I say she's the jealous type. We could get another slice of cake though, if you want." I offer with a grin.

"Who are you?!" Quinn cries out in disbelief, making me laugh loudly. "I bet you a hundred bucks that they've turned the adjoining suite into a House of Kinkiness kind of paradise."

"Nah, that's impossible. Britt wouldn't allow that."

"They have five strippers, Santana. I'm pretty sure they've got some terribly not-safe-for-work stuff going on the other room."

"Sure. Go find out." I shrug, taking a sip of my scotch. Without any hesitation, Quinn bolts out of her spot in front of me and heads for the door adjoining our suite with Brittany's. She only opens it for a bit but the equally loud EDM sound from the other room overpowers the light jazz playing in ours in the split second that Quinn hastily shuts the door behind her.

I take the moment to roam around and check in with everybody. So far, everything's great. That is until Quinn comes back from Brittany's bachelorette party looking like she just went through hell and back with her hair in a mess, handcuffs dangling from her neck, alcohol spilled on her right arm, and a complete 180 from what she looked like not more than ten minutes ago.

"What the hell happened to you?! Holy-" Kurt trails off in shock.

"Oh my God, you guys. You've got to open these doors, I swear. Britt's bachelorette party is fucking crazy!" She cries out, laughing manically. "Satan, you owe me a hundred bucks."

"W-What? What happened back there?" I speak up, dusting clumps of glitter and confetti from her body.

"Oh, don't even get me started! That place back there is a sex dungeon, some Christian Grey kinky shit. It's a strip club meets Fifty Shades of Grey kind of place. I'm pretty sure I just met someone who introduced herself as a Dungeon Queen named Jezebel. You've got to get in there!"

Kurt's eyes widen in curiosity, like all the others who heard Quinn's words. I raise an eyebrow upon hearing her statement, resolving to keep it calm. "N-No way, Q. Britt would never go for that kind of stuff. I mean, sure, in bed she's kind of into-" I trail off in a whisper only to be cut off by Kurt.

"What the hell, I'm going in!" He echoes in a haste, entering the room as well while piquing everyone's curiosity even more.

"S, you've got to see it! I even saw Mike turning into this Magic Mike character back there. Cedes told me that Britt's strippers will come in any second now so, open the doors!"

My forehead creases just as my phone vibrates. I fetch it from my pocket to see a message from Kurt.

 ** _Lady Hummel:_** _The party here is freakin' insane, Satan. Additional strippers just arrived. Open the doors!_

"'Additional strippers'?! How many do they have in there, Lucy?!"

"Apart from the three on the pole who are roaming around almost naked, Cedes said there's two lady strippers and one guy-"

"Open the doors." I cut her off sternly.

"What? Did you just say-"

"Tea time's over, everyone!" I exclaim in a sharp tone, putting off my cigar and drinking what's left from my glass then settling it down forcefully on the nearby table. "Open the damn doors!"

"I thought Britt was the jealous one?" Quinn comments with a smirk. She turns the lights off in our room for some dramatic reason and without delay, unlocks the double doors adjoining our suite with Brittany's to reveal the mind of a sex-crazed person in the form of a room, everyone from the other side literally cheers for their lives upon seeing us amidst the deafening music.

"Holy shit! All I see is red!" I mumble to myself in surprise. It doesn't take much wandering though because as soon as my eyes have adjusted to the surroundings, I see Brittany sitting in the middle of the room with her feet bound in chains, hands behind her seat locked in handcuffs, and the strippers Quinn said dressed in what seems to be medieval prison guard costumes.

"What the hell?" I mutter, surprise washing over me as I take the few steps closer towards where the action is.

"Selena's here!" Grams shouts loud enough, making everyone's attention focus on me.

I'm not given a chance to react though because next thing I know, I'm being dragged by the other three strippers towards a seat they propped up next to Brittany's and starts doing everything they did to my fiancée to me. I'm in chains, for crying out loud!

"Hey, San!" Brittany innocently calls out beside me with a wide grin.

"Britt, what is going on?!" I utter just as one of the lady strippers grinds her breasts against my horrified face.

"I don't know but it's fun, right?" She retorts, not having a care in the world with what's happening right in front of her and the damning things these strippers are pulling off much to everyone's amusement.

"This is so cool. Are you enjoying, babe?" Brittany declares, eyes widening and slightly laughing when a male stripper grinds against her.

"Hey!" I protest but to no avail. "I'm not sure, Britt. Someone's boobs just slapped me in the face!"

"Me too. I'm pretty sure one of these strippers smacked me in the face with a whip earlier." She voices out with a chuckle. "Oh my gosh, San! We should have a sex den at our future house!"

"I-I don't know, Britt. This stuff is-" I trail off only for Brittany to cut me off.

"I'll dress up even naughtier than them, baby." My fiancée counters suggestively. I'm pretty sure that turned me on more than what these strippers have been doing to us.

"Sure as long as there aren't any strippers."

"Are you kidding me? I'll be your one and only stripper. You're not allowed to go to strip clubs anymore, do you understand?" She exclaims with a commanding tone just enough for me to hear, smirk in place.

I raise an eyebrow and chuckle at her cuteness. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good." She grins in this totally dopey manner. "I love you, San."

"I love you more, Britt." I utter and consciously do this smile that only Brittany's capable to get out of me.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Lopez." Brittany adds as we heartily chuckle and try not to laugh too much at the entertaining spectacle we're being subjected to.

* * *

 **X**


	17. A Wedding and A Honeymoon

**\- Santana's POV –**

 ** _3L, Fall Term_**

 _It's our last year in Harvard Law. I'm not sure if I'll be relieved, sad, or just plain happy that I'm finally graduating from law school in less than a year. Just thinking of all those sleepless nights, cramming for endless difficult tests, reading literally thousands of papers and cases, and just living the stress that we're being relentlessly subjected to, oh wow._

 _We've just gotten back from Manhattan for our internship in my mother's firm, Lopez Hayward. It's an all-summer thing that Quinn, Britt, and I did, something that I'm glad is finally over. I can't count all the times I fetched coffee, made case briefs, picked up a few of the Associates' slack, and just the bane of doing administrative work. Mother wasn't kidding when she said that we'd literally start from the bottom, she even gave orders not to treat us any differently than the other interns. Let's just say that if and when I hopefully end up working there, I'll be picking bones with a few bullies and good-for-nothing lawyers._

 _It's been a month into the Fall Term with a few new professors and last required courses we need to take before graduation, all of which we squeeze in between satisfying a few requirements of doing hours in helping out former and current professors with actual cases in Court._

 _Brittany and I had just moved in together recently here and it's been weirdly satisfying to adjust with actually living under one roof, knowing that I'd be waking up beside her in bed everyday. And there's also the part where I'll have to get used to her habits, endearing and annoying for some such as: the random times, even past midnight, I'd catch her eating sweets while sitting on the kitchen counter, not allowing slippers inside our bedroom for some mundane reason, and immediately paying off bills on the same day that we get them which amazes me because I usually pay them off a week after their due out of being lazy._

 _I'm walking from my building where I just had my last class towards Langdell Hall where Britt's studying in the library with Quinn and where I'm parked as well. Once again, it's my favorite time of the year and it kind of makes me sad that this is probably the last time I'll experience Fall in Harvard. I'm enjoying the slight breeze and wind that comes along with walking when I finally get a view of Langdell Hall from afar and the scene that unfolds in front of me._

 _Brittany coming out of the building and stopping just at the top of the stairs, wearing my Harvard hoodie that she wears religiously. She looks like she's with Quinn but the latter goes back inside, telling Brittany something while she just nods._

 _I stop in my tracks and automatically smile as I admire her beauty from afar. She looks unreal, almost ethereal. I still can't believe that even though we've been together for years, she's mine. It further makes my heart flutter when the wind blows her hair, making her shut her eyes in a bid not to get something in her eyes then instantly resorting to a cute pout. She crosses her arms and looks up at nothing in particular then in all her adorableness, smiles to herself._

 _I resort to sighing deeply when I realize that the gorgeous human being at the top of the stairs is my girlfriend. The feelings of contentment washing over me as I fathom just how lucky I am. I can't get enough of her and I don't think I ever will. I start walking again and within a few steps, Brittany seems to have finally seen me. She goes from looking bored and worried about something to suddenly grinning and exuding happiness all over her body. She waves excitedly at me as if we didn't just see each other this morning and graces me with that smile I'm so fond of._

 _I smile back at her and wave back dumbly. No other person in this world could ever make me do that nor elicit this otherworldly feeling in me. I grin to myself as I take her presence from afar, the butterflies in my stomach that seemed to have pro-created after all these years of feelings the same way whenever Brittany looks at me like that, or just simply how loved and important I feel whenever I'm around her. I still stand by what I said that she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life, even more so now that I've finally gotten to know her inside and out._

 _I know it now more than ever. It's her. She's the one. I'm going to marry Brittany._

* * *

 ** _Present day_**

It's the night before our wedding and Brittany's freaking out.

The rehearsal dinner went off without a hitch. At least that's what it looked like because behind closed doors, it was a complete mayhem of making everything perfect. Brittany even tried to catch a live chicken streaking outside the hotel function room for reasons that were beyond me or any of our friends. Aside from the crazy talk, our wedding isn't as big as that of Quinn and Rachel's since Brittany and I wanted something a little more intimate. I'm actually feeling alright, excited even, but my bride-to-be? Not so much according to Quinn.

So, here I am at half past midnight, making my way to the hotel where Brittany and her whole wedding party is staying just because I miss her and I'm worried that she'll execute some black magic ritual yet again to rid our future marriage of bad luck. We agreed earlier on with the whole space thing of us not seeing or talking to each other before the wedding but seeing the present dilemma, I think I can make an exception.

I finally arrive at the hotel and make my way to her suite carrying a basket of goodies I prepared for this particular reason. I knock a couple of times, hoping that she's at least awake or that Grams didn't slip her a roofie to calm her down. Thankfully, she opens the door, dressed in her purple nightgown and white robe, albeit with the biggest surprise on her face.

"San? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to see me!" She exclaims with wide eyes and open mouth.

I grin happily and raise the basket of goodies containing her favorite tub of ice cream, chocolates, all her desired sweets in the world, and a few more miscellaneous items that I know will make her smile. "I know but they said you were freaking out which I can see, by the way. So, here, I brought you the good stuff to calm you down plus my Harvard sweatshirt that you always want to wear. I'm not going to stay since we have the whole space thing before the wedding. I really just wanted to drop this off hoping it will calm you down, give you a goodnight kiss, and tell you that I can't wait to marry you later." I ramble off, finishing with an awkward grin.

Brittany blinks a few times, trying to comprehend what I just said. It's only when she takes the few steps towards me and pulls me in for a tender kiss that I relax.

"Thank you. I really need that." She smiles, pulling me closer towards her. "Can you stay the night with me here, San?"

"W-What? I thought we agreed on not doing anything for-"

"I know, baby. We're not going to do anything. I'm actually opting for some cuddling and late night sweets binge-eating if you're up for it?"

"Okay, Britt." I giggle, letting myself in her hotel suite. "So, what are we-"

"Oh my God, we're getting married! Holy crap!" Brittany suddenly exclaims in a mix of panic and excitement upon closing the door, I'm not really sure. Maybe it's advanced cold feet? She's pacing the few steps in front of me like a maniac, holding a hand over her forehead while clutching a bag of jellybeans with the other. It's actually cute if it weren't for the genuine fear on her face.

"U-Uhmm… Okay. Calm down, babe. Let's get you your Cookie Dough." I mutter, grabbing the nearby tub of ice cream while hastily searching for a spoon.

"We're getting into this a bit hasty, aren't we? I re-proposed a little too fast and now you don't want to marry me! This is crazy! Maybe we shouldn't get married just yet. Crap! This is all too fast!"

"Britt, you've got to calm down. I'm right here-"

"I can't breathe! I can't think! Oh my God, this is crazy! We're getting married and I coerced you into it! And now you're going to leave me!"

"Baby, calm down." I say, chuckling nervously.

"Shit!" Brittany exclaims a little too loud and surprising me since she almost never curses. "I basically forced you into marrying me and now it's all going to Hell. You even saw me before the wedding!"

My forehead creases, definitely having enough of this. "Put the sweatshirt on. Bring the sweets to your bed. Get under the covers. We'll cuddle and eat ice cream together."

"Santana, this is a matter of life and deat-"

"Go!" I declare in a commanding tone, finally getting her off panic mode.

Within half an hour, we're finally lounging on the bed under the warmth of the covers with The Lion King playing on the screen. Brittany's finally calmed down upon taking a spoonful of her ice cream that's muddled with some Jellybeans for that 'extra bang', according to my fiancée, but really, don't ask about that part. She's looking adorable and comfy in her sweatshirt, knee-length socks, panda headpiece, and this cute bear feet footwear. And me? Let's just say that I was forced to wear a lion onesie with a hood that I must stress, I'm forced to wear. Yes, I brought everything but it's one of those 'anything for the bride' stuff. Beat it.

"So, really honest question," Brittany trails off, grabbing a handful of Sour Gummy Worms and putting them into her tub of Cookie Dough. "Isn't it unfair that Mufasa has a really great name then his brother gets what, 'Scar'? I mean, even I'd turn evil if I was named that."

I chuckle at her statement, shoving a spoonful from my own tub of Rocky Road as I think of an answer. "I'm pretty sure that 'Scar' isn't his real name, babe. I think he only got that when he literally got the scar from something that happened to him when they were young."

"A plausible explanation. What did you think was his real name?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Probably something worse and less badass than Mufasa since he's the villain."

"Yeah." She sighs deeply, thinking about it seriously. "What would be my name if I turned out evil, San?"

"You'd never turn evil, Britt." I mutter playfully. "But I guess it would be 'Starving'. I don't think I need to explain."

"San, I asked for an evil name. 'Starving' sounds like I'm one of the seven dwarves!"

"Oh, well then, I've got nothing. Did I mention that you're perfect?" I grin in a dopey manner.

"Uh-huh." She squints her eyes at me. "Oh! Do you remember when I told you I had a question but I forgot so I said I'll just ask you again when I remembered it?"

"Uh… Sure, what is it?"

"How about this, which college will our future kids go to? You're not panicking with me asking this, aren't you? Are you?" She adds, propelling her face an inch away from mine with wide eyes and all.

"Britt, what worries me more is how high you must have gotten with all the sweets you've eaten. Plus, I don't think we have money to send our future kids to college because of your Jellybean addiction." I tease and get a slap on the arm instead. "Okay, okay! I don't think it's going to be a discussion anyway. Of course they'll go to Harvard."

"What?! No way!" Brittany's eyes widen. "Definitely Princeton. That's where I went, Grams, Dad, Mom, basically everyone in my family except Brianna but that's because she wanted to stay in New York instead. The Pierces hail from Princeton so it's law that our kids go there." She adds, trying to sound patronizing but fails miserably at it.

"Why did you even ask me in the first place then?" I chuckle. "But nah, I'm going to oppose that. The Lopezes are Harvard grads. So, I suggest that we let them choose between Princeton or Harvard."

She nods, placing down her tub of ice cream on the bedside table and drinking two consecutive glasses of water in record breaking time. "What if they want to go to Dartmouth or UPenn?"

"We'll cross the bridge when we get there, Britt. But I'm thinking of disowning them, if that's the case."

Brittany giggles, resting her head on my shoulder just as 'Hakuna Matata' plays out. "This is cute. About four or five years ago, you were scared shitless about the mere mention of moving in together and now you don't even bat an eyelid when I broach the topic of having kids. Tell me the truth, are you the real Santana Lopez?"

I smile and place a light kiss on her forehead, putting an arm around her waist while I'm at it. "What can I say? With age comes wisdom."

"My, what almost thirty years of existence on Earth does to people like us. Is your ripe old age also the reason for our 'one-month-no-sex' rule?"

"No, that's yours. I only suggested that we shouldn't stay together in the apartment for the last week leading to the wedding. It's you who blew it out of proportion by suggesting the 'one-month-no-sex' rule and also proclaiming that you're not going to stay in our apartment for three weeks to make our wedding night special."

Brittany sits upright and raises an eyebrow at me. "I thought you wanted that too!"

"A little. I mean, you tease me all the time at home even if you said we can't have sex. I needed a little break from the sexual tension so I relented."

"No. You wanted that so you can bring work at home and make the place a mess with all your papers when we made an agreement that we can't bring home work. I saw the other week when I dropped off food for you on my way home to Grams'. Don't deny it!" She smirks and I give her a funny look. "I'm onto you, Lopez. You've broken the pact and now you have to pay for it." She adds, not-so-subtly unzipping my onesie until I stop her from doing so.

"You're not getting anywhere, Panda Bear hybrid. You made up the rule, you gotta wait until after the wedding. I'm doing a consolation here by spending the night with you without seducing you or even kissing you for more than three seconds. Do you know how hard that is, Britt?"

"No! You can't do this to me, San!" She exclaims exasperatedly with that trademark pout.

"No pouting! I'm the king of the jungle." I motion to my lion onesie. "My word is law and I proclaim myself as pure and virginal until tomorrow."

"'Pure and virginal'? Who are you?" Brittany laughs, pulling me in for a kiss on the cheek. "You're weird. I like you."

"You're quirky. I like you too."

She grins even wider. "Okay, but you must admit though, all this internal change in you is also partly because of me, right? Right?"

"Are you fishing for an answer?"

"Am I not being too obvious with this?" She retorts sarcastically, making me shake my head in amusement.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm definitely sure that all of this change is not only partly, but wholly because of you. You have to claim responsibility of that because I'll prove it by marrying you later. I probably need to shut up too or I'll be spewing my secret vow in no time."

"And you're not going to runaway, right?" She narrows her eyes at me.

"Depends on the weather, Britt. But I doubt it since I look pretty damn great in my dress."

"Cool. I can't wait to start married life with you, San." She grins widely then immediately breaks out into a yawn, slowly and innocently laying herself down on the bed. "San, I think I'm sleepy."

"Have I told you that you're still the only person I know who falls asleep after eating ice cream? From sugar rush to sugar crash? You should be a laboratory experiment." I giggle and wait for her to say something and when nothing comes, I turn to see her already fast asleep. "And also falls asleep in less than a minute. I'm marrying a Nancy Drew mystery." I add in a whisper.

I smile to myself and stare how cute she is with the whole silly get up. I sigh contentedly as I turn off the screen and put all our mess on the side. I grin one last time to myself at the thought that this beautiful woman will become my wife in less than a day.

"I don't care much about the wedding, Britt. All I want is the marriage." I mutter softly, removing a stray hair from her face. "I can't wait to start that life with you."

I cover her entire body with the comforter and place a light kiss on her forehead before turning off the lights and shuffling closer to her embrace.

* * *

After a brief scuffle with Quinn and Grams over cold feet and just the general thought of freaking out that never in my wildest dreams I'd ever think I'll get married, I finally make my way down the aisle with Papi by my side.

The wedding could not look any more perfect. Various assortments of Brittany's favorite flowers are spread around the castle-like venue. The harp playing 'Moon River' in the background adds a certain magical atmosphere to it all. Everyone's attention is on me and from where I'm looking, I can see Quinn, Grams, Mami, our law school gang, and even Gergerpal with tissues in hand and crying subtly to their hearts' content.

"I love you, Mija." My father whispers in my ear with a big smile on his face as we finally reach the end of the aisle. I return the smile and opt not to say anything or I'll probably end up crying myself. He then places a light kiss on my cheeks before letting me go.

My heart is beating so fast out of sheer nervousness and pure excitement that our wedding is finally and absolutely happening now. I sigh deeply and face the doors like the rest of them. It takes a few seconds but when the figure finally shows up from afar, my breath hitches like never before and I resort to swallowing the lump in my throat more than I've ever had. I've always thought that if I were to get married, I'd be the most beautiful bride ever. But seeing Brittany in her wedding dress and with that smile I'm so fond of, I've never been more wrong in my life.

I tried to hold back. I tried to be inconspicuous. I tried to disguise it by clearing my throat several times as I watch Brittany approach me with her father in tow. But dammit, I can't help it. The tears come free falling down. Thank goodness for waterproof make-up and Quinn's emergency Kleenex.

"Hi." Brittany whispers with a huge grin when she finally arrives at the end of the aisle.

"Hello. You look stunning. How are you?" I ramble in a murmur with some slight choking.

Brittany looks quizzically at me, adorably tilting her head to the side while taking the spot beside me. "Likewise, San. I'm feeling wonderful. About to get married to my dork, actually. I take it you're well?" Brittany teases just as the minister starts with the ceremony.

I space out a bit for the next few minutes. The minister goes on with his flowery words while all my attention is directed at Brittany as I let myself be completely enamored by her beauty.

"The rings?" The minister trails off while gesturing to us, effectively snapping me off my own thoughts. Quinn and Rachel hand us the rings which we proceed to put on each other, smiles in place.

"And now, I believe the brides have their vows prepared?" The minister speaks up after a moment.

Brittany and I face each other and like we talked about, she volunteers to go first.

"It's been a long time coming but we've finally arrived here, San." Brittany starts with a smile. "The first time we met each other, we didn't really have the best impression of one another. In fact, we hated each other's guts. Time passed by and fate had its own plan because then, I had the pleasure of knowing who you are inside and out, how much of a fantastic person you really are."

"Admittedly, I almost didn't want to go on a second date with you because you had second thoughts of ordering dessert for us during our first date." She continues, earning laughter from around the room. "Kidding aside, I cannot be more thankful that you were born into this world and you are mine. I knew from the moment that you told me you loved me that we were meant to be. That no matter when it was or how long it would take for it to happen, this, marrying each other will be our destination. Suffice to say, I knew then that you and I will always be brought to each other like gravity."

"Santana, my love for you is indescribable. It's simply ineffable. You never fail to astonish me with how wonderful you are as a human being, more so as my other, better half." Brittany smiles and sighs deeply prior to continuing. "San, I vow to love you everyday of my life. To cherish every part of you for as long as I shall live. To support you in everything you wish to strive for and be there for you no matter what life throws at you and at the same time, look out for you in any way I can. Santana Lopez, I vow to love you until my dying breath." She finishes.

I look around me for a moment and see everyone reduced to tears, smiles in place, and clearly swept away by my bride's words. The minister foregoes speaking and only motions that it's my turn to speak now. I nod and smile back at Brittany whose tears are pooling in her eyes.

"I don't know how I'll be able to follow that." I trail off with a slight chuckle that everyone mirrors. "Britt, we have been through a lot and suffice to say, the journey was worth the wait. I have never seen someone as beautiful as you, all the more so when I actually got to know you. Simply told, I am the luckiest person across the universe." I take a deep breath. "I cannot count all the times you've made me fall deeper in love with you nor can I pinpoint exactly what it is that makes us so good together. Like you said, it's just simply beyond words."

"Brittany S. Pierce, I vow to love you everyday of my life. That I will always be honest with you no matter what. To give my everything and do anything I can to make you happy. To always be by your side, every step of the way, and to be there for you when you need me. To try my best to cheer you up during those bad days that life will throw at you. I vow to never stop loving you and showing just how much I do for as long as I shall live." I finish with a smile.

"And now, Santana," The minister continues. "do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wi-"

"I do!" I immediately cut him off with the biggest grin I could muster. Everyone chuckles at my intentional gaffe.

"Brittany, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded-"

"I do, I do!" Brittany mirrors my excitement, with everyone else laughing gleefully at our antics.

The minister chuckles and nods. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you as wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Without further ado, Brittany pulls me closer towards her by the waist with the biggest grin on her face. "I love you, San."

I place my arms around her neck and mirror her smile. "I love you, Britt." I echo as we seal our union with a kiss.

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV –**

"San, where are you taking me? Where are we exactly? This is the second time I've been blindfolded for the past two weeks!" I exclaim in a tease, clutching on tightly to Santana's hold and carefully following her instructions of where to walk.

After the reception and an interesting performance from Cedes and the Legal Homosexuals featuring Grammy Stardust and the Changs, Santana whisked me away for an early exit to go on our honeymoon. At first, I was surprised since our initial plan was to spend our first night together back in Manhattan tonight then eventually make our way to Cabo the following day. Little did I know that Santana put it upon herself to change our honeymoon plans at the last minute to surprise me. It's a wonder I didn't found out though because my wife - _yes, my wife –_ is so bad at hiding secrets from me to the point that she ends up confessing every little thing without me having to ask anything.

Long story short, I have no idea where we are right now and she refuses to tell me anything either. _Surprise. Pfft. I need to know where we are!_

"Plot twist: All these years my plan was to kidnap you and hold a 10-billion dollar ransom to set you free!" Santana teases.

"Twist of the plot twist, San. My plan was to marry you all along so I can get all your riches and kidnap you too. Lopez Hayward will be mine and I will become your boss! Ha-ha!" I imitate an evil laugh.

"Now, see. That's not possible, babe." Santana retorts back, chuckling.

"Why not? We don't have a prenup. For all you know, this is a long play to dupe you out of everything!"

"Well, if that's the case, take all my money then. It'd be worthless and my life would have no meaning anymore if you leave me anyway."

I giggle heartily, blushing even. "You do know you don't have to try hard since you'll get laid later, right?"

"Oh, babe. We haven't even gotten to the part where I channel my inner John Green and effortlessly embody Ryan Gosling in The Notebook all for you."

"Uh-huh. I know it's a different movie altogether but we both know that Photoshop has got nothing on what's underneath your clothes." I wiggle my eyebrows.

"I think it's you who has got to stop with the cheesy lines if you want to get laid later, Britt."

Within a few steps, she finally holds me in my place and motions for me to stop. "Okay, we're here now."

"Where exactly? I don't have any idea, San. I knew something was up when you told me you'd take care of our honeymoon. Oh my gosh. I really am getting kidnapped, am I?" I ramble on excitedly. She doesn't reply anymore and instead, removes the blindfold from my eyes.

It takes a few seconds for everything to sink in. And when it does, I see a huge rest house in front of me with a tropical but modern design and half of it made in glass facing the beautiful white sand beach. I survey everything around me and notice that it's the only house in sight but also, we're the only ones around.

"We're in The Bahamas, babe. Surprise!" Santana happily exclaims, motioning around us.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!" I declare in complete surprise.

"I initially thought of renting a house around the other areas here but whatever, I want to be selfish. So, I rented the place and since no one's occupying the other houses around at this island yet, it's just the two of us." Santana grins widely at me.

I break out into the widest grin I could muster and let myself melt into her arms in a tight embrace. "I love everything about it. Thank you, San."

"Anything for you, Britt." She mutters back. "Okay, so how about you let me carry you inside?"

I stare at her in a dumfounded manner. It takes a couple of seconds before my eyebrows raise in understanding. I make a surprised face. "Oh, you were serious?"

Santana laughs at me. "Uhmm… Yeah. Why?"

"Well, for starters, you can't carry me. You never have and ever will. You're too petite to carry someone like me."

"Woah, woah! I get you an island and I get a semi-insult in return? Okay now, I think I'll have to call a divorce lawyer."

I laugh heartily. I don't give her the chance to say anything anymore when I scoop her up and carry her with ease towards the house. "Anymore objections?"

"None, Your Honor." She chuckles, putting her arms around me for a better grip and squealing the whole way of being carried inside.

"Baby, you're not in a roller coaster and this isn't an emergency. Why are you squealing like an ambulance?" I laugh heartily, intent on not letting her go as we go through the glass house searching for our bedroom.

"Stop being a party pooper and let me enjoy this moment. I'll only get to experience this once!"

"What makes you think you'll only get to do this once and I won't divorce you because of this?"

She arches an eyebrow at me. "What did you say, Britt?"

I purse my lips and stifle a chuckle. "Nothing, Ma'am. I said I'm going to squeal like an ambulance now too." I say and proceed to imitate her weird squealing like we're two crazy kids.

After a few moments, with me accidentally bumping her head on the stair handles leading to the second floor or feigning to drop her just to mess with her, we finally find the huge open-concept bedroom overlooking the beautiful ocean and the island.

"Now that's a gorgeous view to wake up to." I say as I gently put her down on the bed.

"And here I am, half-expecting that you'll tell your wife that. Oh no, I must have married the wrong person."

"Yeah, you did. But if you must know, I was talking about you. You're stuck with me forever and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh, there is." Santana replies suggestively, taking me aback by hastily pulling me towards her in the bed for a deep kiss and placing her arms around my neck to lock me in her embrace.

"Uhmm… Babe…" I trail off, pushing her away a bit. "There's nothing I want more than to have my way with you but I need to get our luggage from the car first and let our overbearing friends and family know that we've arrived safely."

Santana frowns. "Ugh. Can't we do that later? I haven't had sex for a month now, Britt. I'm pretty sure I've become a virgin again."

"San, if we don't do everything I just said, then your little 're-devirginizing' will be interrupted either way. Give me ten minutes, okay? Rest for a bit and I'll take care of everything." I say, giving her a quick kiss.

"Fine. I guess I'll take a shower for the meantime."

"Can I join you?" I utter suggestively.

"No." Santana playfully quips as she gets up from the bed and walks towards the bathroom. "You chose to break my heart and crush my very existence, Brittany!" She adds, stopping by the doorway and acting with the grace of embodying the worst actress in the world.

I look inquisitively at her while she raises both of eyebrows at me as if she's expecting me to ride along for her entertainment. "Uh… Stop? Please don't go?" I say in an unsure tone.

"No! It's done!" She declares exaggeratedly, amused at herself.

"Oh my word, I could never love again. I beg you not to leave me, Santana." I exclaim slowly in a monotonous tone.

"It's too late. This is over! I wish never to hear from you again, ever! I'll find someone worthy of my love soon enough!"

I chuckle as I make myself comfortable in the bed for a moment. "Thank goodness you decided to be a lawyer." I add, managing to avoid a flying shoe at the last second.

* * *

"Since you literally surprised me with our change of Honeymoon destination, I'm expecting that you have something planned out for the rest of our stay here. I'm all for staying in bed most of the day, everyday even, but we need to go out for a bit every now and then. You promised me we'll get a tan, San. Ooh! That rhymes!" I ramble on as I put on the finishing touches of my make up in the bathroom.

After handling everything I told Santana I would do and taking a hot shower myself while she volunteered to unpack for us, I brought it upon myself to get a move on dressing up with this black lace lingerie that's going to make Santana crazy. I put down the red lipstick and check myself out in the mirror one last time. My hair looks wonderful, I smell good, the see-through lace is doing its job pretty well, and I look like something from someone's sex fantasy. Oh, Santana will go insane.

"Okay. I hope you're ready, babe." I trail off as I open the door and emerge from the bathroom with the biggest smirk on my face that contorts to that of surprise as soon as I take the sight in front of me.

The whole bedroom is decorated with candles from various areas covering every corner, giving off this sexy and romantic vibe. More so, it's also littered with rose petals everywhere while music plays softly in the background. I look up at the huge bed and see a made up Santana, wearing a red barely-there lingerie herself, sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed and arms behind her to support her weight, staring at me hungrily while sporting a devilish grin.

"Jesus." I say in a breathless manner upon taking a good look at just how stunning my wife is.

"I don't think this is the time to get all religious, babe." She retorts with a chuckle.

"Y-Yeah. I mean, just y-you- O-Oh my God."

"Not really helping, Britt." She utters, pulling me closer to her when I'm close enough.

"S-Sorry. I-I just-" I bite my lip, positioning myself on top of her and putting my arms around her neck. "My brain's short-circuiting just by looking at you, San." I whisper and lean in to kiss only for Santana to pull away.

"I don't know about that. Have you seen yourself?" She chuckles then bites her lip when her eyes wander my body. "I have so many things I want to do to you right now, you have no idea what you've got yourself into."

"Then that makes two of us." I trail off and waste no time anymore by pulling her in, letting our lips crash in a heated manner. I remove my arms from her neck and let them roam all over her body as I indulge myself in the softness of her skin or how merely touching her sends me reeling.

We stay like this for a long moment, just immersing ourselves in each other's embrace while never giving pause on kissing and doing wonders with the other's mouth.

Slowly, Santana turns our positions around then lays me down on the bed. She whispers sweet words against my ear while I let her undress me. I marvel at my wife's beauty, the way she looks at me, or just how obviously smitten we are with each other. We find ourselves naked under the covers shortly, enabling ourselves to lose control in the sensation and our emotions.

I trail my fingertips along her sides and gently squeeze her waist while I'm at it, eliciting a moan from her. I let myself be enamored by my wife's beauty and how good it feels to wander around her body. I revel in pleasuring her where she needs it the most and at the same time, trying to keep a sane mind while she does all these crazy things to me as well.

Abruptly, she breaks our kiss and gives out this gorgeous smile as she holds my gaze intently. And out of all the things I expected her to do, I never, in my wildest dreams, anticipated her to choke and tear up like this in front of me.

My forehead immediately creases. My eyes widen as worry washes over me. "O-Oh my god. Did I hurt you? I-I'm sorry- I-"

"N-No." Santana cuts me off, grin in place. "N-Nothing hurts. It's just- I-I'm really happy, babe. I can't believe we're finally married."

I smile softly at her as I wipe away her tears. "We are, sweetheart. This is real. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Santana sighs deeply, nodding as she smiles. "I know, Britt. I just thought that being with you was already the best thing that could happen to me but I was wrong." She grabs my hand and kisses the back of it. "Being married to you is." Santana adds, closing the gap between us.

* * *

 **X**


	18. Snakes on a Feign

**\- Santana's POV –**

I wake up to the sound of faint singing.

I blink a few times to gather my environment and embrace how comfortable the bed is. The memories of the past two weeks with Brittany come rushing back to me in an instant, bringing a huge smile to my face. I turn towards the other side and to my surprise, my wife isn't beside me. I slowly sit upright with the comforter covering my upper body, ignoring the slight ache in certain parts of my body that is greatly outweighed by the pleasure that brought about it in the first place.

I look absent-mindedly around our bedroom. We had just gotten back yesterday afternoon in Manhattan from our wonderful honeymoon in The Bahamas. And unfortunately, it's time to go back to work today again. I'm just about to move and get out of bed when a half-naked Brittany comes in carrying a hand-carried table of what seems to be our breakfast.

"Oh, I was supposed to wake you up with your plateful of bacons. I underestimated its inherent power over you." Brittany trails off, grinning. She approaches the bed and settles herself beside me, the small table with a scrumptious looking breakfast locking me in my place.

"You mean your bacons, right?"

"I'd never say no to that, San." Brittany teases, giving me a quick kiss on my lips.

"I must say, you are knocking it out of the park for the past two weeks as my wife. I did good, didn't I?"

"Oh, honey. I am the bomb! I'm a rare breed, San. It's the best decision you've ever made in your life."

"You make it seem as if you're one of those collectibles in cereal boxes or a Pokemon. Which one is it?"

"Harhar. So funny." Brittany makes a face. "We'll talk about catching 'em all after you eat your breakfast."

"Okay then. Go lie on the bed and open your legs as wide as you can." I smirk, placing a hand on her upper thigh.

"I will after we've gained some much energy." Brittany chuckles nervously, raising an eyebrow at me. "Anyway, we have two hours to get ready for work. Quinn's probably throwing us a welcome back party in the firm."

"She probably has a banner." I groan audibly. "Oh! I have something for you, babe. I was supposed to give it to you last night but we were dead tired so," I trail off, stretching my body until I'm able to get a small gift box from our bedside table drawer.

"Ooh… A gift!" Brittany happily exclaims, her face immediately resorting to a confused expression upon taking the lid off. "Keys?" She adds, holding up the object in question.

I grin excitedly. "Surprise! I bought you a car!"

"A-A car?"

"Yeah, it's a blue convertible Beetle. I know you don't want anything grand and I remember you saying that you've always found them to be cute. I bought it before the wedding and only had it delivered last night with a little help from your sister, so it's at the basement parking right now. I just don't like it much when you take the subway or a cab around town, especially at night." I ramble like a fool.

I thought I was due for another lecture on the dangers of cars and their carbon footprint but instead, Brittany smiles warmly at me. "Thank you, babe." She says softly, kissing me deeply on the lips. "Oh, this is my first car! Ooh… We can go on road trips in it too! Gosh, I'm so excited! Can we use it later?" She declares joyfully.

"Yes, we can and I'll let you drive." I say, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her tenderly. "So, how about we go back on the topic of eating _you_ out?" I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively.

"Uh-huh. I told you I am all for that, honey. But we need to get to work too. I have my pre-trial later and you have tons of meetings. We need to get ready."

"No, we don't." I tease with a smirk, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yes, we do."

"Says who?"

"Says me, your wife." Brittany raises an eyebrow at me.

"But I say no." I grin in a dopey manner.

"And what makes you think you're right?"

"I'm always right, Britt."

"Not anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're married to me now. I think after all these years we've been together you should know by now that I'm always right. All the more so now, actually." Brittany says, earning a chuckle from me.

"Ah… The sexy, glorious ball and chain in the form of my lovely wife. I think I'm good with that any day, Britt."

"You should be because you're not going anywhere now, Mrs. Santana Marie Lopez-Pierce." She teases, placing the breakfast tray on the nearby table before making her way towards me again.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Mrs. Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce."

* * *

All good things must come to an end. And when I say that, I meant me selfishly keeping my wife to myself for two complete weeks in The Bahamas.

The past two weeks have been a blast and if I had the choice, I don't think I'll ever leave that place. It's just so freaking beautiful! But alas, and sadly, we have to go back to reality in the form of the incoming mass onslaught that is today, Monday.

"Welcome home!" Quinn shrieks loud enough for our entire floor to hear from the doorway in her office with her arms open wide, the people walking by literally jolting awake in surprise.

"It's eight in the freaking morning and half of us here haven't had coffee, Q." I tease as we approach her. On the other hand, Brittany screams as well and runs the few steps towards Quinn, the both of them jumping happily in unison while exchanging stories animatedly at the same time.

"See you later, babe." Brittany whispers, throwing a quick wink at me before being dragged by Quinn inside her office.

I chuckle lightly at their silliness and proceed to go inside my office as I decide to let them be since I'm sure they're going to talk about everything, from the wedding, honeymoon, and a few gossip Quinn collected while we were away.

It doesn't take me more than a few minutes of lounging around my office and checking everything that I've missed and what needs to be done when I notice a folder with a post-it dated a few days ago attached on it by someone whose handwriting I'm not familiar of.

 _Menkins and Beiste came down a few hours ago, insisted to finish the merger today. Reviewed everything. Merger will push through in two weeks, just need documents from respective offices._

 _P.S._

 _Old ball and chain huh. Congratulations?_

 _S.S._

"Shit!" I grit through my teeth and immediately bolt out of my office like a madwoman. I didn't miss the curious looks coming from the people passing by, even from Brittany and Quinn in the latter's office as well.

Sebastian pushed through with the merger without me? He deliberately went against what I specifically told him we should do while I'm away? I should have fucking known!

Shortly, I arrive at his office floor. I run into a few co-Senior Associates who I mostly just nod at before finally arriving in front of his glass office where he's working on his computer. I forego knocking and enter the place without any warning.

"And I thought we're civilized people who knock before entering." He utters in a bored tone then turns his attention to me with a smug smile. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can explain this note to me, you son of a bitch." I scoff, slamming the post-it in my hand on his table.

"My mother wouldn't appreciate that even if it's true." He comments while examining the note. "Ah, you finally got the message. Good for you."

"This is not a fucking joke!" I exclaim angrily. "You went behind my back and did exactly what I told you not to do!"

"I'm not your servant or whatever you think I am in this place, Lopez. I work here and I'm on your team. I did what I had to do."

"You didn't have my authorization! I told you that I'll review it once I get back but you just to do it while I'm away, didn't you?"

Sebastian sarcastically chuckles. "Spare me the drama. We both freaking know it was going to head that direction anyway, it only got there faster."

I grit my teeth and try to remain as calm as I possibly could. "I don't know what you and Other Gay Frat Boy are trying to pull but I can't let you go around me like this. I'm first chair and you don't work my case without me! You know damn well why I was having doubts on the merger."

"Doubts that were unfounded, Santana. I had their books a week ago and it was all clear." Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Say whatever you want but at the end of the day, you'll see that all I did was take care of things while you were away-"

"Yeah, you did, you fucking snake!"

"And speed up the process." He seethes. "All the files are back with us and you can review everything to your lesbian heart's content, we're not hiding anything. The merger's done and we're just waiting for the other legal papers. You should actually thank me for sparing you all the work, easy million and possibly more for each of us with that huge merger account. You'll probably need it to compensate for that extravagant wedding of yours." He adds, smirking.

I look at him quizzically. If we weren't in the office right now, I probably would have 'accidentally' punched him at least twice already. "I'm not thanking you just yet." I say with a hard tone.

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV –**

It's my pre-trial for Ryder's sexual harassment case today.

I haven't been to Court for a month now so I'm a bit nervous, as usual. Santana was supposed to come with me today and be my silent, adorably clingy cheerleader but something came up judging with the way her demeanor suddenly changed after she talked to Sebastian.

I'm going up against Rod Remington, quite handsome in his 40's and looks like he's been doing this for a long time already. I heard he's quite sleazy but we'll see. I'm alone in the table allotted for me while Rod is with his associate whose eyes are seemingly ogling me from afar when the chamber doors open.

"All rise!" The bailiff exclaims as we all do so.

The judge enters and takes his position behind the bench, motioning for us to take our seats.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, I have a lot of backlog and I'd wish to go through at least a few today, so let's cut to the chase." He declares in a bored tone. I'm a little baffled by his words but nonetheless try to keep it together. I stand up and am about to say something when Rod beats me to it.

"Your Honor, we move that this case be thrown out." He starts. "Other than the facts of the case, the plaintiff doesn't have any evidence at hand."

I sigh deeply and proceed to counter his argument. "Because such evidence is tucked away in the station company's personnel files where the defendant works as a TV reporter and also with the defendant herself. All of which are comfortably hidden and something they are deliberately refusing to hand over."

"Those files contain sensitive information. We can't just breach my client's right to privacy for an outlandish assumption. Whatever claim Miss Pierce has on my client does not carry burden in the rule of law."

I bite my lip and try not to get annoyed by his condescending tone. "You're right but what carries burden is that an investigation of sexual harassment must be conducted without any duress whatsoever."

"And what is your point exactly?" The judge speaks up.

"Everyone being interviewed and the investigator himself reports back to the person being accused of the crime. Using threats or in this case, constraints to coerce someone into doing something against their will or better judgment. That is duress, Your Honor." I answer confidently, earning an irked look from the adverse lawyer.

"That is preposterous, Your Honor-" He trails off but I cut him off this time.

"Imagine that 'B' accused her boss, 'A' of sexual harassment. In this regard, 'A' hired 'C', her bodyguard, to investigate the charge. Now, how probable would it be that 'C's investigation bore any unbiased and just conclusion?"

"Counsel has no basis, Your Honor."

I ignore the other lawyer's words which the judge does so too. "And what if 'B' did come to 'A' directly about it? But instead of discussing matters professionally, 'A' betrayed 'B' by firing him for unfounded reasons. Now, how exactly is that free of duress?" I argue.

It takes a few moments of silence before the judge finally speaks up. "Release the documents and hand them over before 5pm today." He exclaims as he slams his gavel, much to Rod's chagrin.

I nod at the judge and smile to myself as I gather my files. I'm just about finished all while running the things I'll have to do later in my mind when the associate from earlier approaches me.

"That was quite interesting, Miss Pierce-"

"Lopez-Pierce." I say dismissively, holding up my left hand for him to see that shining, shimmering wedding ring. I don't give him time to react as I turn on my heels and walk out of the Courtroom.

Hmm… I'm liking this pro-bono thing, after all.

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

Mother wanted to see me today for an unknown reason.

She usually calls two or even the three of us but it's only me today. It's probably something about the merger case. Or is it? It's unlikely of her to talk about personal matters in the office either. It's a new client or case, alright.

I greet Greta as usual and make my way inside the office where Mami's animatedly talking to someone on the phone prior to hanging up upon seeing me.

"Who was that?" I say, chuckling as I take my seat on one of the chairs in front of her.

"It's my favorite daughter-in-law." She answers cheerfully.

"You mean, my wife?"

"Oh, Mija. I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth."

"Well, you better get used to it, Mother. Brittany's going to hang around until your dying day. 200 years, give or take?"

"Laugh all you want, Santana. I will still haunt you well until after you've turned into an old lady yourself. Or your children." I laugh heartily before she speaks again. "Anyway, I called you here because I need you to take care of something important."

"Oh, okay. Is it a new case? One of your clients? It's the Oil Tycoon, isn't it?" I say with a slightly bored tone.

"Not exactly."

"Then what is it?"

"Santana, I need you to substitute for one of my classes in Harvard." Mother utters with a grin.

I blink a few times to try and gauge just how serious her statement is. When she doesn't flinch for even a slight second, I finally gather that it is completely and genuinely legit.

"Y-You want me to teach?!" I say a little too loud.

"Yes. It's just for one class." Mami replies nonchalantly.

"What class?"

"Corporations."

"When?"

"Thursday, two weeks from now."

"Why?"

"I'll be in Spain taking care of business. It's only the first month of classes this Fall and I don't want any of my students to get the wrong idea that my class is easy."

"Mother, we've taken your classes. Believe me, there is nothing easy about it. If your students need help, I'd gladly pray for them because they'll need it." I argue as I nervously chuckle.

"And I'd like to keep it that way." She utters with a raised eyebrow. "Someone else could substitute for my class, of course. But I'd rather you do it so you can tell me what you think of my class this year and you graduated there anyway. It's only my second time teaching in Harvard, you know. You took my class before too so it won't be a problem." She adds with a sly grin.

"That was Evidence, this is Corporations we're talking about."

"Potato, _potato."_ Mother waves a hand in disregard. "So, will you cover for me? It's just one class, Mija."

"I don't know, Mother. It feels as if you're offering me illegal drugs." I retort as I look at her skeptically. "Would the Dean even allow me to sub for you?"

"Oh, honey. She was overjoyed at the prospect of you teaching. I'm sure she'll welcome you with open arms."

"I don't even know how to teach and don't you think it's going to be weird for me? You're a legend, Mami."

"And so are you in Harvard. Have I told you that one of my students asked me if we were related on my first day with them? They associated me with you! I felt like a rockstar that day."

"Wait, what? One of the students had the nerve to ask you anything in the first place? That's interesting." I chuckle. "But still, I don't know how to address a class or do what you do."

"That's not true. You're excellent at what you do, sweetheart. Just do what feels natural and the words would come off like a breeze."

I smile softly at her. "I still need to talk to Brittany about this before I make any decisions. She's still in Court so-"

"What did you think you wife and I were talking about before you came in? I called her a few minutes ago and she loves it but she says it's up to you." Mother grins widely and I shake my head in disbelief as she places a few files on her table for me to see. "This is where we are right now. You've got two weeks to prepare and run through everything you wish. What do you say, Santana?"

I sigh deeply, contemplating all the pros and cons in my head. This is a huge deal. As if I'm taking over a non-existing mantle from my Mother no matter how minor it is. Oh well. I've got nothing to lose anyway. I purse my lips and look up at Mami with a wide albeit knowing grin.

"I would love to, Mother."

* * *

 **Calm before the storm?**


	19. Desperately Seeking Santana

**\- Santana's POV –**

"What do I say again?" Roz Washington asks, confusion washing over her features. I lean back on my chair, gesturing for Quinn to take over in explaining once again.

"Alright, Miss Washington." Quinn trails off. "As you know, the patent for your anti-rust invention, Nixy Fixin', is due to be given to Sandy Ryerson on Monday-"

"That sneaky son of a bitch!"

Quinn smiles awkwardly at Roz before continuing. "In this regard, we filed an interference claim with the Patent Office and at the same time, waiting for the injunction from the judge." She pauses, handing Roz the file. "So, Santana and I here have devised a plan to beat them to the punch and all you have to do is go along with it. It's going to be all you."

"I can do that."

We nod, smiling. Sandy and his lawyers will be arriving any minute now in the conference room and I'm determined to end this negotiation today so I can concentrate my attention on preparing to sub for Mother tomorrow morning. I look outside to see if it's them but instead, I see Brittany walking back to her office staring back at me with a smile while motioning to the container holding several cups of coffee in her hand. I grin back and follow her with my gaze, not so subtly checking her out until she disappears from my line of sight.

"Who was that supermodel?" Roz speaks up, pointing to where Brittany went.

Quinn and I chuckle before the former answers for the both of us. "Brittany Lopez-Pierce, our co-associate.".

"And also my wife." I say, grinning.

Roz looks quizzically at us then turns to face Quinn. "Wait… Aren't you married to that Broadway star? Funny Girl lead, right?"

"Yes, I am." Quinn nods.

"And you all know each other?"

"Yes. Quinn's my best friend and my wife is best friends with her wife. We all went to law school together as well." I answer.

"And you're all gay?"

"Yes?" Quinn and I reply inquisitively.

"Let me get this strai- well, gay." Roz trails off. "Y'all went to law school together, best friends with each other, work in the same unit, and are gay?" She stares at us dumbly for a moment while Quinn and I share a look. " _Whuuutt_? That is some Chinese black magic shit going on, sisters."

I stifle a laughter just as Sandy, Roz's investors, and his band of lawyers enter the conference room. We do the usual fake greetings, introductions, and keeping to ourselves. Shortly, we take to our places.

"So, I presume we're here to talk about the deal Roz will be accepting? Fifteen million dollars, correct?" Sandy Ryerson speaks up with a sly grin on his face.

"That was the plan but we ran it with her again and there has been a slight change of direction. I believe Miss Washington would like to tell you herself?" I smile coyly motioning to Roz who smirks back at Sandy.

"How about you plunge that sumbitch deal of yours up your coke-induced King Kong nostrils?!" Roz exclaims confidently, surprising everyone in the conference room.

"Excuse me-" Sandy tries to counter but Quinn cuts him off instantly.

"So, here's what our client wants and will do." She trails off. "The patent for Miss Washington's invention Nixy Fixin' will be handed over to you three days from now. We filed a patent interference claim ahead of the stalled injunction which so far has not yielded any fruit. Make no mistake though because it will surely come through just in time to trash everything you did."

"Also, instead of going the usual red tape zigzag of a process in court that would take years, she wanted to take another route." I pause. "In about 24 hours, our client is going to distribute Nixy Fixin' in the market and online. For free." A huge smirk on my face registers as soon as the color from their faces disappear.

"The process, calculations, and initial design will be posted on my website." Roz adds with a devilish grin. "All I have to do is send this one ready text message on my phone to my nerd employee waiting in my headquarters and it's all out for the world to see before you can reach for the weed in your coat pocket."

Sandy swallows the lump in his throat just as he assumes a defensive stance. "We can sue you for this! We'll file an injunction!"

I glance at my watch for show then back at him. "You can't file an injunction. At least not before tomorrow. It's 5pm and all offices are closed by now. Goodluck with that though because once Roz's initial designs go out in the world wide web, prepare to throw yourself to kingdom goddamn come."

"Besides, you can sue all you want but our client won't have a cent left in her pocket after your initial betrayal." Quinn continues the thought. "Instead, she'll get sole credit for the design and conception of Nixy Fixin' which she'll integrate into a new name and possibly, a new company. Thirty million would seem like pocket change compared to what she'll get in return for everything she invested on the product."

"And before you say anything else, I'll go on a limb and tell you what our client wants." I turn my attention to the investors, motioning to a grinning Roz beside me. "Miss Washington doesn't want the initial 30 million you offered. Instead, she wants you to make it 150 million dollars, 10% commission of each and all units that will be sold, plus the contract stating that you'll only be able to get a million units since our client would like to distribute her own invention in the near future. No more, no less."

Quinn nods and carries on with my thought. "Otherwise, she'll just distribute it for herself and make so much more than that with the millions Sandy Ryerson will owe her after suing him of copyright infringement, patent infringement, and tortious interference." She adds, handing over several documents to the other side. "We can settle this now or you can argue all you want but once that genie comes out of the lamp, there's no way in hell you can remedy all your losses and put all of what should have been hundreds and millions of dollars into your pocket. We're giving you a few minutes to talk about it and once we get up from our seats, there's no turning back."

The adverse party glares hard at us, knowing full well of their imminent defeat. They proceed to discuss the matter within themselves for a moment. "And this is all of Roz's demands? This is all her?" Sandy nervously utters after a while.

Quinn, Roz, and I look at each other with a triumphant look. "Yes. Unless she wants to say something else?" I say, glancing at our client.

"And the name Nixy Fixin' stays." Roz adds, grinning widely.

Sandy shakes his head in disbelief, motioning to his lawyers to give in to the demand. "You take pride in this, don't you? Watching other people crash and burn while you enjoy such a glorious mocking victory."

"Only the bad ones." Quinn utters, handing over the papers to be signed.

"Specifically people like you who thrive on betraying other people's trust." I comment.

"You don't know what it feels to lose in life, that's why." Sandy seethes.

"We wouldn't know. We're not entirely accustomed to such feeling." I chuckle lightly, signing the last of the papers.

The adverse party begrudgingly stands up to bid us goodbye. "Expect the money to be wired in half an hour." A random lawyer chimes in.

"And you," Sandy trails off with his attention on me. "I hope that one day you experience what it's like to lose and be on the downside of life so you can get off that high horse of yours." He scoffs before exiting the conference room.

The three of us stay silent for a few seconds, wondering what the hell just happened.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, that goddamn snake is so weird." Roz comments nonchalantly. "Anyway, don't mind that little sumbitch because what matters is we won!" She exclaims a little too loud, instantly grabbing Quinn and I for a hug.

"Yes, we did. Congratulations, Roz." I say, smiling genuinely.

"Congratulations to us, ladies! Thank you for all your efforts because now, you are officially looking at a goddamn millionaire slash businesswoman extraordinaire!" She cries out. "You know what, I am hungry as hell. We should go have dinner and it's on me because I'm fucking rich now. Invite the wife and the other wife, let's go!" Roz declares excitedly as we let her drag us out of the conference room.

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV –**

"That's correct, babe. All you have to do is concentrate on finding the precedent for this." Santana points to a specific line on the paper in front of me. "It says that the corporation was undercapitalized and was only used to shield a shareholder's other company from debts. I read it on one of Mami's documents and I'm pretty sure it's _Kinney Shoes Corp v. Polan_ that you're trying to find." She adds, smiling sweetly as she leans closer to me.

It's early Friday morning. Early as in 5am. We've been "reviewing" corporations law for the past hour at the dining table with countless documents sprawled out around us. Santana's going to leave in a few hours for Cambridge and to pass the time, I asked her if she could help me with a Corporations case.

I nod knowingly at my wife. "Thanks, San. I don't even know how you made it so easy for me to understand. What would I do without you?"

"Hmm… Eat sweets all day until your throat hurts so bad that you'll come screaming for me to help you survive your impending death by Gummi Bears yet again."

"That's true." I chuckle, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I say you're pretty much ready for your lecture. You're so good at this, it's a wonder why you never thought of teaching before."

Santana shrugs. "Maybe because the thought of teaching law students who are one of the most judgmental types of people in the world scare the crap out of me?"

"Not all law students aren't judgmental."

"I was." Santana quips. "But do you really think I'm ready?"

"Yes! I just know you'll be amazing!" I grin widely, pulling her closer to me for a kiss again. "So, how about we get ready and head to the airpo-"

Santana's forehead creases at the notion. "What? You said you weren't coming with me. You have work meetings today, right?"

"True but since your mother isn't around today and it's also Friday, Quinn and I will be coming with you. Rachel wanted to come as well but she has a show tonight." I say. "Don't worry about it, we already fixed our schedules for today and Maribel knows all about it. We just have to get back before 6pm later and get a few legal memos she'll be faxing from Spain on our way home."

"Y-You're going to watch me t-teach?"

I nod profusely as I start to put everything away. "I mean, if you're okay with it. You can always say no and we'll back off."

She seems to contemplate it for a moment before smiling widely. "It's okay. I want you there, babe."

I bite my lip and gesture to sit on her lap with my arms snaking around her neck. "And I was thinking that maybe we could go away this weekend too, just the two of us?"

"I'd love that, Britt." She retorts, kissing my forehead.

Suddenly, the door opens to reveal Grams carrying several cups of coffee in a container in one hand and a paper bag with the other.

"Grams, don't you ever knock? What if we were doing something?" I utter jokingly.

"Then why did you leave the door unlocked for me? God, you kids are so scandalous." She replies in a nonchalant tone, setting down the coffee and food on the dining table. "Aren't you supposed to be ready by now?"

"W-What? I thought you were just bringing us coffee and breakfast?" Santana says.

"Britty here said something about you going back to Harvard to teach. Is that true?"

"Yes, but-"

"Ooh… I'll come. I have business to attend to in Boston so it's timely." Grams chimes in excitedly.

"What kind of business is that exactly?" Santana asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Your business." Grams retorts smugly. "The driver will be over in a while and the jet is waiting. Now, go take a shower. Chop chop!"

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

It's so nice to be home. And when I say home, I mean being back in Harvard. I haven't been here since we went to pick up a few documents after graduation and even after all these years, nothing has changed.

Grams' limo drops us off in front of Langdell Hall where I'll be teaching Mami's class today. It may not seem obvious but I'm so nervous it's freaking ridiculous! Sure, I've contemplated telling Mother that I won't be subbing for her after all but then again, a little part of me was screaming that I should try even way back when she offered it to me. It wouldn't hurt anyway, so why not?

"Oh, this is so fancy!" Grams declares, looking around the building.

"I'm so excited! You're going to be amazing, San." Brittany exclaims as we stop in front of the auditorium where the class will be held.

"They're going to eat me alive, Britt. I might die in there. Slow, painful death spanning over three hours."

"You won't, okay? You'll be amazing in there I just know it."

"You think so?" I say with a defeated tone.

"Yes, babe." She replies, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "We'll cheer for you as silent as we can."

"Break a leg, Selena." Grams chimes in.

"You'll do great, S. It's 2L, so it'll be fine. Just remember that they're more afraid of you than you are of them." Quinn adds.

I nod, taking the deepest sigh I could muster. "Alright. I'll catch you on the flip side."

Before I decide to back out or run away as far as I could from this place, I assume a confident stature as I grab the door handle and enter the room without pause. As expected, everyone's eyes fall on me almost immediately as I make my way towards the front while a few of them are murmuring to their seatmates asking who I am.

Since the classroom is in the form of an auditorium, the doors are located at the back. Ten or eleven rows of red chairs with a built in table lead towards the front with each row lower than the last coming from the top. It reminds me of our classroom back in Administrative Law with Miss Wright, only bigger. _Way_ bigger.

I settle my things on the nearby teacher's table and retrieve everything I need as soon as I arrive in front. I turn my attention to the class for a second to see that they're all watching me like hawks. Further inspection of the farthest row at the top displays Britt, Quinn, and Grams waving at me with grins in place. I sigh deeply as I prepare to address the class.

"Hello everyone. I'm Santana Lopez-Pierce. Unfortunately, Mrs. Lopez can't make it for personal reasons so I'll be taking over her class for today." I pause, grabbing the class list from the pile. "So, unless there are any questions, I'd like to proceed and finish everything she assigned for this meeting."

To my surprise, several hands go up in the air. My eyebrows raise in surprise as I subtly contemplate how I'll handle this. Oh well.

"Yes?" I motion to a random boy raising his hand, all the others temporarily lower theirs.

"Is it true that you got the highest score in any of Mrs. Lopez's exam ever? And is it also true that she gives a difficult exam?"

"I'm not at liberty to comment on that. But I can definitely say that throughout my entire stay here, her exam is probably the most difficult I have ever taken." I smile softly and shrug. Several hands go up again and I randomly pick a blonde girl.

"How about Miss July's class? Kitty Wilde mentioned something before about the Unholy Trinity who got the highest scores and passed ConLaw?"

 _How the hell does gossip travel around here?_ "Well, I didn't take ConLaw under Cassie. And I believe you were talking about them." I retort, pointing to Brittany and Quinn who are slightly taken aback when everyone turns to glance at them.

I clear my throat to gather their attention again. "Alright. I'll take one more question and we'll start the lecture." I pause, gesturing to a preppy kid with one of those signature 'My father will know about this' looks.

"So, if you're just a sub, can some of us take off early?" He utters in a bored tone, trying to sound all patronizing.

I subtly raise an eyebrow at him, well aware that everyone's attention is on me with the way they're waiting on how I'll react to this haughty frat boy.

"Sure. Be my guest, Mister?" I trail off quizzically.

"Brooks." He grins smugly. "You're not going to have Mrs. Lopez fail us on the spot like Cassie if we bolt, right?"

"I can if I want to. Mrs. Lopez gave me the go-ahead, Mr. Brooks." I say, earning a slight worried glance from him. "But I won't. That would be too easy."

"Y-Yeah. Whatever." He utters, motioning to stand up.

"Jason Brooks, am I right?" I retort nonchalantly, getting his full attention. "I remember your father mentioning something about a son who goes to Harvard Law with all the top honors. Or maybe that was your older brother?" His forehead scrunches in confusion. Must be a sore topic then. "Your father is a client of mine, if you're curious."

"And what, you're gong tell him that-

"You like to cut classes and jerk off instead? No. What are you, five?" I chuckle sarcastically. "Quite frankly, I don't care. Please go right ahead so we can discuss the next twenty cases and topics that I'm sure Mrs. Lopez expects all of you to know by heart for next meeting." I wave a hand in disregard before addressing the whole class again.

"Oh, by the way, I heard that this block is fond of The Walking Dead. Is that true?" I add, most of them nodding profusely and some smiling. "Wonderful. Because I'll be handing out one spoiler at a time with every single person who's going to leave this room and distract the class in any way." I smirk upon seeing their faces contort into a fearful expression. "How do I know that, you ask? Well, as it turns out Robert Kirkman is a treasured client of Lopez Hayward."

"But sometimes the show doesn't follow the comics." One of the students argue. I nod and smile at him. "Which is why Scott Gimple is a wonderful client of mine and so is Frank Darabont who signed with my co-associate recently. And let's see… I know every single thing and I'm not bound by a non-disclosure agreement either." I chuckle to myself when their eyes visibly widen. "And since Mr. Brooks is going to leave now, I'll start off with who really died during the season fin-" I trail off but immediately get cut off by shouting and pleading from all around the room.

I laugh lightly as I shake my head in disbelief, walking behind the podium to prepare the lecture. "Oh, and just in case you're not a fan of The Walking Dead, don't even get me started on what I know about Kevin Feige and George Martin or you'll come out of this class wishing you've never met me. Other than that and if you all impress me enough, I might give you pointers on how to pass my mother's exam or those beautiful ladies at the back might be nice enough to give you tips for Cassie's class." I add with a grin, excitement washing over their features. "And you, aren't you supposed to leave?" I ask Brooks who looks downright intimidated as he sinks into his chair while shaking his head timidly.

"Well then," I look up at the class with a big grin, sneaking a look at my wife who's mirroring my pleased expression. "let's start the class by discussing the procedure of counter-suing a lawyer who fraudulently sues his own firm and the landmark case that states the elements of doing so. Any volunteers?" I exclaim confidently, contentment sweeping over me when several hands go up in the air.

* * *

"You were so amazing, San! You should have seen yourself teach, you commanded the whole room! Oh my gosh, I can't wait to tell Maribel about everything!" Brittany exclaims excitedly as we wait for the elevators to reach our office floor.

I never thought I'd ever say this but I like teaching. Actually, I think I loved the experience of it all. It just felt good being up there, taking control of the whole class and imparting them knowledge. Sure, Corporations isn't my forte but nonetheless, I think I did a good job. The feeling is somewhat addicting. The class was quite invested on the topic and they didn't hold back on volunteering whenever I asked questions. I tried to make the lesson and cases as simple as I can for them to understand and it seemed like it paid off. Maybe I never should have doubted myself or how others believed in me. It's something I'd definitely do again, if given the chance.

It's already half past four in the afternoon and we had just come back to Manhattan after a short flight from Cambridge. Turns out Grams really did have business to attend to in Boston and we would have stayed in Cambridge were it not for the few legal memorandums Mami sent over from Spain that we'd have to go through.

"Thanks, babe. It was pretty great being up there." I speak up, squeezing her hand intertwined with mine.

"S, I'm pretty sure they were quite starstruck for the first few seconds they saw you. I felt like I'm in a girl band with all the attention awhile ago." Quinn voices out as we all chuckle.

As we approach our offices, I notice what seems to be moving feet in my office. Coming closer, it becomes clear that the silhouette is that of a person sitting on my chair. Brittany, Quinn, and I share a look of confusion because one, no one would dare enter my office without my permission or me in it; two, it's Friday and most people in the firm are gone by now; and three, if that person turns out to be Sebastian then I'm going to let my inner homicidal bitch come out and have its test run on him.

Within a few steps, we finally arrive in front of my office. The chair, in a dramatic and cliché fashion, is facing the window. Moreover, there's an abundance of what seems to be Chinese takeout on my table. I try to remain calm as I run the things I'm going to say in the few seconds leading to us entering my office without delay.

"Look, Sebastian." I trail off with a sigh. "I've had a rather long day and I just want to get this over with so what the hell are you fucking doing in my office?! You fucking-" I exclaim angrily but get immediately cut off when the chair turns around to unveil the last person I expected to see again.

Red Hair. Hazel Eyes. Satanic Smile. Same goddamn face, just a little mature with time and all.

"You know, your office is a bit small and dingy. Mine down at 30th Avenue is as big as the three of yours combined. I even have my own trolley for tea and coffee. Oh, and a mini fridge just for chocolates too." She utters with a big smirk on her face, clutching a random box of food in her hand.

My mind is going a hundred miles per second with the confusion and just the plain shock of seeing her again. I glance around me to see both Quinn and Brittany sporting the same expression as I am.

"L-Laura?" Brittany mutters under her breath, surprise apparent on her face.

"Hi, Brittany." Castle says softly with a small smile.

Quinn snaps out of her trance and walks the few steps closer to me. "What the fuck are you doing here, Castle?! Who let you in?! You know what, I'm calling security-"

"No need." Laura Fucking Castle retorts with a sigh. "I actually only came here to wait for you guys and to drop off Chinese food since I'm sure you all got hungry with your little trip. Though I heard you bought pizza squares, such a shame you didn't bring some back here. Ooh… Maybe a little catch up if you three are up for it?" She adds mockingly, motioning to continue eating her food.

I feel my blood pressure shooting up by the second. There's just something in the way that seeing this bitch's face that gets me all riled up in fury. "Castle, you have three seconds to explain why you're here or I fucking swear I will drag you down myself and we all know how that went down the first time back in Harvard. Get out of my fucking chair!" I speak up, gritting my teeth in anger.

Laura holds up a hand in defense, doing as I say. She chuckles at my words and proceeds to gather a random envelop from her purse. "Don't worry, I simply wanted to personally give this to you." She places it on the table and slides it over towards me with a smug grin.

"What the fuck is that?" I voice out, staring at the mystery file.

"Well, Lopez." Castle trails off in a slightly condescending tone. "You have just been served."

* * *

 **Let's have some fun ;)**


	20. The Revengers

**I believe this chapter has the answers to 'what did Maribel mean about giving San another chance?' back in Chapter 3 and why San ceased to be Elliot's lawyer for a while. Anyway, have fun reading :)**

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

 ** _Two years ago_**

 _I've been MIA for a month now._

 _After impulsively going after Brittany a month ago in her office, I decided against going home immediately. I was too broken and miserable – something that I still am – and didn't have the heart to go back to New York just yet to face my demons. Instead, I opted to stay in England for the time being. Not because I had any plans to see or talk to Brittany, but to revel in the hopeful feeling that maybe she would have a change of heart one of these days. Or so it seems like in the movies._

 _I haven't told a single soul where I am. Quinn, Mother, and everyone else have been trying to contact me but I've done nothing but avoid them or the reality of my actions and their consequences. I don't even know what's happening at work anymore or who's taking over my clients and cases. A part of me wants to just contact Brittany and get it over with but the other part wants to respect her desire for space. I'm on a loop and stuck in a continuum._

 _I'm staying somewhere in London right now. Quite near but can never be more far away from Brittany. I've been holed up in the same hotel for the past few weeks and have only been going out if the dire need for non-room service food if I ever felt like eating at all, a few minutes of walking in the freezing cold to feel alive, and on the rare occasion, had the urge drink to my heart's content arises._

 _It's my usual Thursday night here for the past month. I'm lounging in front of the screen watching this foreign show that I don't understand a goddamn thing about but it always seems to come on at this time of the night when I just want to laze around with a bottle of beer in hand and this four-cheese pizza I brought back from my walk that I've barely touched. I stand up to grab myself another bottle from the fridge when I hear a knock on the door._

 _"Ugh." I groan as I make my way to check whoever it is. Must be the chambermaid checking to see if I'm still breathing._

 _I open the door without looking and to my surprise, I see a familiar albeit tired and disappointed face in front of me._

 _"Please tell me you have food." Quinn mutters, sighing deeply as she welcomes herself and grabbing the beer in my hand while she's at it._

 _My mouth open wide as I motion to the food on the coffee table that she eagerly pounces on. I grab myself another beer and settle on the couch beside her._

 _"I'd usually say 'Hello' but I'm inclined to ask 'how did you find me' first?" I start with a quizzical look._

 _"I have keys to everything there is to be opened including your mailbox. I grabbed your recent credit card bill and tracked you here. Be ready to shell out a year's worth of your salary to pay it off, by the way. This place isn't cheap at all, is it?" She replies, taking a bite after._

 _"Money is not an issue, Q." I say, leaning back on the couch. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I came here to fetch you. I'm not going back to New York without you, S."_

 _"Because Mami told you so, right?"_

 _"No." She responds quickly. "Your mother doesn't know that I'm here. Rachel didn't even know until an hour ago. I'm here because I miss you and I'm worried about you."_

 _I sigh. "I'm not coming back to work. I'll probably only return to Manhattan to pack up my things but that's about it."_

 _Quinn stops eating and gives me a look. "For what, S? To move here?"_

 _"I-I don't know-"_

 _"I visited her before coming here, actually."_

 _My forehead creases as I train my eyes on Quinn. "D-Did she say anything about me? Does she know that I'm here?"_

 _"Yes and no, respectively. I just thought to check up on Brittany and see how she's doing while I'm 'away for business' here." She gestures with an air quote. "She's miserable but is trying hard to keep it together, I just know it. She asked how you're doing and I had to lie my ass off. Do you know how hard it is to lie to Brittany's face?"_

 _I nod lightly, peeling off the beer label as a distraction. "Why didn't you tell her I've been here for the past month?"_

 _"Why didn't you?" She counters almost instantly, raising an eyebrow at me._

 _I bite my lip and avoid her gaze instead. "We both know it hasn't been exactly easy for me. What more with Brittany who's been burdening all her troubles alone for the past year in a continent away from her loved ones?"_

 _Quinn nods once and smiles sympathetically. "I didn't tell Brittany because I know you wouldn't want her to worry." Quinn utters softly. "And frankly, it's for her own good."_

 _I glance at her with a baffled expression. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Remember the huge Harris Electronics case you were handling before you went MIA?" Quinn trails off while I nod slowly. "I tried to take over during litigation but it was too late, they fired us a week after you disappeared. Last I heard they settled out of court then filed for bankruptcy just almost two weeks ago."_

 _I stand up immediately and grit my teeth out of anger. "Shit! Wha- How did that happen?!"_

 _"We tried, S. It's out of our hands anymore after they finished with the litigation. You wouldn't have been able to save the company either-"_

 _"Because I was negligent of my duties. Fuck! This is all my fault!" I exclaim as I pace back and forth in front of Quinn. "I could get disbarred for this. I need to go back and face the Board and-"_

 _"Maribel took care of it. We made it seem that you were away for business overseas." Quinn speaks up. "We faced the CEO of Harris Electronics when he came looking for you. Thankfully, he didn't sue us but Maribel waived their fees for all the trouble they ran into back when they were with us."_

 _I take a seat again with a baffling expression sprawled all over my face. "You and Mother took the fall for me?"_

 _Quinn nods with a shy smile on her face. "Of course."_

 _Hundreds of thoughts spring to mind upon hearing her say that. "B-But you could lose your license if they knew what really happened."_

 _"So what? You would have done the same thing for us in a heartbeat."_

 _I chuckle lightly. "Look at you, going all rogue for me."_

 _"I know. I feel like a badass. Oh! I could probably join the CIA. I'm going to do this spontaneous thing more often from now on." Quinn grins in a dopey manner._

 _"No, you won't."_

 _"You're right. I won't." She utters almost instantly as we both laugh lightly._

 _"Who knows about this, Q?" I say, flashing a worried expression._

 _"Me, you, and Maribel. We're thinking of keeping it to ourselves to lower the risk of being sued and losing our license." I nod in understanding and stay silent until she continues with her thoughts. "Do you think we should tell Brittany?"_

 _I contemplate the thought for a minute. Admittedly, I know that all the chaos I'll be subjected to back in Manhattan are well-deserved and long overdue. I don't need Brittany to worry or worse, be dragged into a mess I made. "No." I say sternly. "She should never hear or even have the slightest of ideas about this, Q."_

 _Quinn nods and sighs deeply. "So, does that mean you're going back home with me?"_

 _"Nah." I say, removing the slight smirk on her face. I sigh at the prospect of probably not having the chance of reconciling with Brittany soon or at all. I push the feeling away and slowly break out into a small smile myself as I settle on the couch beside her. "Yeah, I think it's time. I'll go back with you tomorrow morning. Berry would kill me if I don't deliver you home to New York."_

 _"Great!" Quinn smiles broadly, relaxing against her seat. "Fair warning though. I raided your wine stash and all that's left is a bottle of questionable origins having the same price as the beer in my hand."_

 _I shake my head in disbelief and go back to watching the show on the screen. "Thank you, Q."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"For coming here and everything you did for me back home. For not ganging up on me like the others." I smile shyly. "I appreciate all your efforts and I'm sorry for taking off without-"_

 _"It's okay. I understand, S. Let's treat this as another friendship milestone." Quinn cuts me off, scooting closer to me. "I think it's your mother you should be more worried about."_

 _I chuckle bitterly. "How mad is she exactly?"_

 _"Mad is an understatement, baby. Your mother has transcended into a whole other dimension of disappointment and anger rolled into one when it comes to you."_

* * *

 _I find myself catching my breath with every step I take towards Mami's office. Quinn and I arrived not more than two hours ago and without much rest, braved the office to face the music. After a little hesitation, I finally decided to just get it over with and make amends for everything I did as we're called by Greta the secretary to report to Mami. Soon enough, we enter Mother's office and see her going over a case binder spread on her table._

 _"M-Mother-" I trail off with an unsure tone._

 _"Sit down." Mami exclaims sternly. Quinn and I share a look while quickly complying to her demand. We stay still for a few minutes, patiently and awkwardly waiting for my mother to finish reading the document in her hand. Eventually, Mother looks up and relaxes against her seat with an incredulous look on her face while we brace ourselves for the onslaught._

 _"I'm torn between firing you two right now and sending you to work in Bankruptcy for the rest of your career here in my firm." Mother starts with utmost incredulity washing over her features. I swallow heavily at her words and try hard not to act fazed. "I'm not even sure which of you I'm more disappointed at right now."_

 _"M-Maribel, I-" Quinn tries to chime in._

 _"Quinn." Mother cuts her off instantly with a hard glare to boot. "Dear, you told me that the reason why you had to leave early yesterday was to take care of a client in Brooklyn. Instead, I found out that you went off running wherever without telling me if you'd be able to show up to work today. I was trying to reach you incessantly last night when your client needed you, Quinn. I can't have another runaway associate in my hands!"_

 _Quinn hangs her head low and nods in a defeated manner. "I'm sorry."_

 _"I-It's not her fault. It was all mine." I interject._

 _Mother focuses her attention on me as soon as she hears my words. "Mija." She sighs deeply while shaking her head bafflingly. "I don't even know where to start with you. I've never been so disappointed in you."_

 _I grit my teeth as I look down in shame. "I-I know. What I did-"_

 _"No. I don't think you know just how damaging your actions were, Santana." She trails off. "Your inaction and deliberate carelessness in handling your cases led to a company's downfall no matter which way you look at it. Harris Electronics was counting on you when they chose you as their counsel. Never mind how huge of an account they were but just the initial thought of getting fired should be getting under your skin. Now, they've filed for bankruptcy and were initially threatening to sue us for Malpractice but Quinn and I were able to talk the CEO out of it."_

 _"M-Mami, I was going through a tough time. I was hoping you'd understand and have my back on this. I know there's no excu-"_

 _"We do have your back! I took the fall for you because I'm responsible for you! I was the one being hounded by the company day in, day out when you were off killing time somewhere across the Atlantic while Quinn solely took over most of your cases and carried the burden and headache of everything!" She adds with a cutting tone. "We were feeding everyone lies when they asked about you. We risked our licenses for you. You placed the firm at risk, Santana!"_

 _"Mother, it was my business! I had my own way of dealing with my feelings."_

 _"It's my business, Mija. It is literally my business." Her forehead creases at the notion as she motions around her in emphasis. "Your life in and outside the firm are two separate entities, Santana."_

 _I cower in humiliation, unable to find the words to rebut anymore. "I-I'm sorry. I-I'm really sorry. I don't know what else to say."_

 _"You've been wanting me to fire you since last month, correct?" Mother mutters softly. "Then I'm giving you the option to resign right here, right now. You can walk away right this second and I won't hold it against you. You are free to stay or go." She declares. "What is that you want to do, Santana?"_

 _I flash Quinn a puzzled look, hoping that maybe she holds the answer to the questions in my head. If I quit now, I'd have the freedom to pursue Brittany in England. If I don't, I still have the chance to pick up where my career left off in New York._

 _I sigh deeply, trying to divert the attention elsewhere. "I don't know yet, Mami. But I want to face the consequences for my actions."_

 _Mother stares at me for a long moment before speaking once again. "Alright then. If that's how you want it to go, we're technically required to report you to the Board of Ethics for your negligence and unethical behavior."_

 _I gulp heavily at the prospect of facing the Board and eventually losing my license. Shit. I really did place everyone and the firm at risk. "I-I understand. If we're going to do this though, you'll have to let me face them myself. You're both in peril of getting disbarred by this. I don't want anyone risking themselves anymore than they already have."_

 _"S, don't do this." Quinn chimes in. "We can find a way."_

 _"She's right. I don't see the need to report you, Santana. Like I told you, we have your back." Mother trails off. "I'm making an exception here not because you're my daughter but because of all the business you've brought into the firm. What I can't control are the consequences for your actions. I know you're still undecided on what to do but maybe this would help you." She pauses while still making eye contact with me._

 _"While you were gone, most of your clients went looking for you and threatened to fire you even when we couldn't find an acceptable alibi for your absence. Of course, Quinn and I tried to address all their concerns without telling them what happened. However, with our own clients and cases to tend to, it all became too much and we had to disseminate some of them to the other Partners." Mother explains and from the sound of it, I know where it's heading. "Unfortunately, when I had Greta call them all today to say that you're back from business, they opted to stay with the current Partners instead of going back to you to avoid mere inconvenience what with all their concerns being taken care of currently by the Partners. They didn't fire you per se, they only changed counsels."_

 _I feel like someone stabbed me straight through the chest upon hearing her words. All that hard work just went straight to the gutter. Only goes to show that loyalty isn't a constant thing taught in this world. The thought of involuntarily handing over those people I've signed is not an easy feat but for what it's worth, a suitable ramification for what I've done._

 _"A-All of them?"_

 _"Yes. Everyone except for Elliot Gilbert. He said that he was adamant in staying with you if you'll still have him and insisted to talk to you as soon as you get the chance."_

 _Of course. Elliot was the first client I brought into the firm and someone who had become a good friend of mine over time. He was already a superstar but had only started to build his company, Starchild Incorporated, recently from scratch when I signed him. I didn't intend to do any work with him when we first met at a work party but I caught his attention back then by basically telling him that I thought his second album was terrible and he should have sued his label for that kind of work. He laughed and said he thought the same thing and maybe if his lawyer or anyone who had guts like I had told him that, he wouldn't have sporadic cringing whenever he looked back on it. We hit it off and I thought that was it but the following day, he came into the firm looking for me and bluntly asked if I could represent him from then on._

 _It makes sense that Elliot would still stay with me after all that we've been through together for the past year that he's ventured into business. However, I've recently failed him terribly. We were in the middle of closing a deal for his own fashion line, something he's been wanting to pursue for a while now, when Brittany and I broke up. I've been lax since then and if I'm going to be honest, I have no idea what's happened with the deal now. I was expecting to be fired. But Elliot being the unwavering loyal man that he is? I should have known he'd stuck by me._

 _"What happened with the fashion deal and who took over for him?"_

 _"I did." Mother speaks. "We almost botched it but we were able to resurrect it somehow so it just needs to be closed and it's done."_

 _"A-And Elliot still wants me to be his lawyer even after I took off?"_

 _"Yes, Mija. I called him myself this morning and the first thing he asked was if you were alright."_

 _Guilt and disappointment course through me like a sucker punch. What have I done? I don't deserve kindness like this. It's just unfair. I need something, anything to atone for what I did. It's enough that I've been offered to come back to the firm unscathed but this, almost causing someone's dreams to go down in flames for my own wrongdoing, cannot go down unpunished._

 _"I-I can't represent him, Mother. Not right now and after all that's happened." I trail off with a regretful tone._

 _"But if you let him go, you won't have any clients at all." Quinn interjects._

 _"I can always start over again." I counter. "I'll talk to Elliot later and explain everything." I then turn my attention on Mami. "And if you'll have him, I know for a fact that he'd love for you to represent him."_

 _"Mija-"_

 _"No, Mother. I can't be his counsel right now. I need this. I need to start from scratch again if I want to make it right." I sigh as thoughts of Brittany involuntary come rushing back again. "Maybe in the future when you're able to whole-heartedly trust me again then you can hand him over back to me. Only when you think I'm worthy of having that kind of chance again, Mother."_

 _Mother looks at me for a long moment. Finally, she nods and closes the file binder on her table. "I'll give him a call after you talk to him."_

 _"Thank you." I say with a small smile._

 _"Are you leaving the firm, S?" Quinn asks._

 _I think about the various possibilities of both options. Countless joyful scenarios flash before me if I go and follow Brittany while some gloomy ones but hopefully better days ahead if I were to stay. Brittany's words echo in my mind, the ones telling me that she wouldn't want me to throw away what I have here in New York. But then again, what exactly do I have left here? I don't have any clients, my career is up in the air, and I'm beyond broken inside. All I can do is rebuild my life here or what's left of it anyway. Knowing Brittany, that's exactly what she'd want me to do._

 _"No. I'm staying." I declare. "And I'm not going anywhere."_

* * *

 ** _Present day_**

"Malpractice." Castle utters with a big smirk on her face, motioning to the served papers in front of me.

"W-What?" I speak up, still a little puzzled by the sudden turn of events.

"Oh, come on, Lopez. Don't play coy with me. I know that you know what I'm talking about."

"That would be true if I actually know what this bullshit is about, Castle."

Laura sighs deeply as she makes her way in front of me. "Harris Electronics. Ring any bells?"

I hold off on showing any expression to hide the surprise effect on me. "I'm familiar with it. They went bankrupt two years ago after losing in an intellectual property proceeding."

"That you negligently handled or to aptly put it, failed to manage at all."

"Santana wasn't the counsel when that happened, Castle. She didn't handle that case when they went under." Quinn chimes in, flashing me a subtle worried look.

"That case had already been litigated and they ended up settling. I don't see why I have anything to do with that. They fired us, not the other way around." I say.

"You're right. But then again you mysteriously vanished from the face of the Earth for a month and raffled the case to Fabray here just before they fired your firm." Castle smirks. "My client has probable cause to assume that if it weren't for you or with a lacking due diligence on your part that they had no chance of winning the lawsuit, they would not have had to settle nor file for bankruptcy at all. We have several pieces of evidence to prove our assumption."

"Wait, what? 'Our assumption'? You're representing Harris Electronics in this case?" I ask.

"Welcome to the conversation!" She replies, clasping her hands together. "Oh, and congratulations for getting married, by the way. Or not." She adds with a sarcastic chuckle.

"This is ridiculous, Laura! Is this your fucked up way of getting back on Santana? Or what, you and Smythe teamed up like some lame sixties duo then came up with this preposterous lie?" Quinn angrily interposes.

"Smythe?" Castle asks with confusion washing all over her features. "As in, Sebastian Smythe?"

"Is there any other Smythe that you went to Hell with?" I scoff back sarcastically.

Castle takes a moment to process the situation and by the looks of it, she genuinely has no idea what we're pertaining to. "You mean, Sebastian works here?" She adds, her forehead creasing.

"I-I'm sorry." Brittany's small voice coming from behind interrupt us. "What are we talking about here? Harris Electronics and a Malpractice suit? I'm not following."

Castle chuckles bitterly. "Come on, Brittany, stop pretending you don't know about this."

Brittany's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion and cluelessness while Quinn and I glance worriedly at each other. Castle stares back at the three of us for a moment with her eyes squinting by the second until she seems to have put the pieces together when her mouth opens in surprise.

"Holy shit. You didn't tell her. Brittany honestly has no idea, doesn't she?" Castle speaks up, smirk in place. I swallow the lump in my throat and fight against responding. "I gotta tell you, Lopez. That's very smart of you. I mean, it's not a good way to start a marriage with the secrets and all but still, kudos to being on your feet."

I throw Brittany a warning glance while I try hard not to do anything I might regret. "Look, Castle. We're not obliged to answer your questions and I can tell you for a fact that we didn't do anything wrong. So, if you don't have anything else to say, you're welcome to leave the firm now."

"Sure. I need to buy furniture for this new apartment I bought after moving here anyway." Castle shrugs then grabs her purse. "Let's set the deposition two weeks from now?"

I grit my teeth and breathe as deeply as I can then shrug nonchalantly. "We have nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes, I'm sure." She chuckles, motioning to leave my office but stops just by the doorway. "I have to warn you though. You might have ruled in Harvard but this is real life now. I have the upper hand this time, Lopez. I won't stop until you beg for mercy." She adds with a mischievous glint in her eyes then walks away without looking back.

The three of us are speechless. Still reeling from what just transpired and trying to shake off the genuine shock of Castle's resurrection from Hell.

"San?" Brittany speaks up first with a soft, worried tone. I turn to face her and see fear in her eyes. "What was she talking about? What didn't you tell me?"

I bite my lip, completely unsure if it's safe to tell her about what happened two years ago. Somehow and someway, I know that what I did would bite me in the ass. And true enough, the day I feared has come. I glance at Quinn who's also unsure on how to handle the situation.

"B-Britt…" I trail off, holding her on both sides of her shoulders. "I can't tell you yet. I can't risk you being included in this mess. You need to trust me on this right now, okay? I need you to go home and relax or do anything while I handle things here with Quinn to sort this out."

"B-But how can I try to remain calm when you're out here doing-" She tries to protests but I cut her off instantly.

"Please trust me." I plead desperately. There are probably tens, even hundreds, of questions in her mind right now but thankfully and after much hesitation, she finally relents.

"O-Okay. I'll go home. Should I call your mother?"

"It's okay, I got it." Quinn chimes in, walking towards the phone on my table then hastily dials Mami's number.

"Will you be okay, San?" Brittany worriedly utters.

"I will be once we get this settled." I say with a soft tone, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll see you at home in a while, alright?" I add. She nods and finally leaves the room just as Quinn motions for me that Mother's on the other line now. I quickly close the door of my office.

 _"Santana?"_ Mother's unmistakable voice resonates in the room.

"Mother, we have an urgent problem." I trail off, sharing a look with Quinn.

 _"What is it?"_

 _"_ Laura Castle came by a few minutes ago and served Santana papers for a Malpractice suit against her."

" _Laura Castle?_ _Malpractice? What?!"_

"Castle knows, Mother. She's representing Harris Electronics." I sigh deeply. "I need a lawyer."

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV –**

I'm caught in a medley of confusion, anger, and frustration.

I have been tossing and turning, pacing back and forth around the apartment, and just completely out of my wits for the past few hours worrying about my wife and the complete mystery of Laura returning into our lives.

Santana asked me trust her to handle whatever dilemma they're caught in and I will do just that but I can't help but be troubled by all of this judging from their earlier reactions. It's something I rarely see from both Santana and Quinn. Fear, anxiety, and even panic were subtly present from their behavior awhile ago.

What exactly did they do?

In a bid to stop from overthinking, I decided to prepare dinner just in case Santana would be hungry when she comes home any minute now like she promised. I've just finished setting up the table and placing the pan of Chicken Alfredo when she comes through the door.

"Hey, babe. Smells great in here." Santana utters with a soft tone, a weak but definitely forced smile sprawled on her face.

"Hey you." I say as she approaches to give me a kiss. "Are you okay? Did you get to talk with your mother?"

"Y-Yeah. We went through a few details about what happened a while ago. She's on her way back to New York right now."

"That serious?" I bite my lip out of nervousness. She hesitates at first but nods anyway and motions for us to sit down.

"You need to understand that the only reason I hid this from you was because I didn't want to get you in this mess we're in. I was trying to protect you, Britt."

"What's going on, San?"

She sighs deeply. "A month after we broke up back then, I went after you in England."

My eyes immediately widen in surprise. "W-What?! But I never knew you were-"

"Because I didn't want you to know. You were going through a lot already on your own and seeing you then, it would have killed me if I put any pressure on you or made you feel any worse."

"B-But-" I try to protest but she motions for me to listen instead.

"During that time, I was handling a litigation case for Harris Electronics. They were being accused of stealing their rival's idea for a new technology and a huge amount of money was on the line." Santana pauses. "I was already lax, useless even since I wasn't working any of my cases or doing my job at all. And like I said, instead of staying behind to finish work, I went to England instead with no plans at all. I saw you that night you called me about the coffeemaker. I was right outside your office, Britt." She adds with a hesitant tone.

I remain stationary even with such a revelation. I nod to let her know I'm still listening.

"Rather than go back to Manhattan though, I opted to stay in England for the next few weeks after that all while refusing to tell anyone where I was. I went MIA for the entire month." Santana sighs deeply and shakes her head in disbelief. "In the course of my stay there, I found out that Harris Electronics fired me as their counsel. They eventually settled out of court with their rival company and subsequently filed for bankruptcy. As much as I'd deny it, if it weren't for my negligence during the early stages of litigation or leaving them hanging while in the middle of negotiations, this never would have happened. No one would have been at risk." She adds, the guilt of it evident through her demeanor.

"I came back immediately after Quinn tracked me down. I found out that she and Mother stood in for me by telling everyone that I was 'away on business' but since I was gone for too long, all my clients had no choice but to eventually change counsels with me handing Elliot Gilbert over to Mother as well." Santana utters. The pieces of the puzzle slowly making sense to me now. "By virtue, Mother and Quinn or anyone who knows should have reported me to the Ethics Board the second I went MIA but they didn't. They took the fall for my negligence and had essentially caught themselves in the lie at the risk of losing their licenses as well. That's why I didn't tell you. We concealed what really happened and agreed then that we'd keep it only to ourselves, to avoid having me prosecuted just in case Harris Electronics came knocking on my door one day. Unfortunately, that day has seemingly arrived."

I try to think of anything intelligent to say. Anything at all that would make it seem like I'm not upset in the slightest of bits., that the truth doesn't scare the hell out of me right now. "A-And what did your mother say about it when she found out awhile ago?"

Santana breathes deeply, looking down. "We're working on the angle that I can't be held accountable for anything that happened to them after they fired us, them settling out of court and filing for bankruptcy, which is true as far as the law provides." She nods slightly. "And of course, the fact that Castle doesn't have an ounce of evidence or probable cause to prove she has anything on me and that I committed Malpractice while employed by Harris Electronics at that time. Other than that, I'll just have to pretend that everything's fine. If it all works out, we could have this case thrown out after the deposition next, next week."

"O-Okay. But who's representing you? Are you getting outside counsel?" I ramble..

"No. At first, we contemplated that but we think it's better if Quinn represents me from this point on. Mother will assist in anyway she can, at least from an arms' length."

My forehead creases at the thought of Maribel keeping her distance from the case. "Your mother's not your counsel? How about me, what can I do?"

Santana shakes her head while placing her hand on top of mine. "Knowing how shady Castle is, I think it's best if Mami try to distance herself away on this one. Or anyone related to me." She reasons out. "Britt, I need you to stay away as far as you possibly can from anything that could get you involved in this case. I can't have you risking yourself for me. We both know that Castle will do everything she can to put my head on the chopping board and she knows that one way to get there is through you."

"Santana, I can't do that. We're married now. All your problems are my problems now too and maybe if we work on this together then we can find a solution to-"

"Babe." She cuts me off in a defeated tone. "Not this time. I will never forgive myself if-" She stops herself short and flashes me a look of desperation. "Please just trust me on this one. Promise me that you'll stay away from this case for me. Please."

I swallow the huge lump in my throat. I wholeheartedly trust Santana but I can't help but be torn in agreeing to a promise I'm sure I won't be able to keep or to blow up in anger that she's even insinuating that I try to take a backseat with her career on the line. I sigh as deeply as I can to hopefully remove all the doubts brewing in mind right now.

"Alright. I promise, San." I say in the softest of tones that betrays how I feel inside.

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcome :) We have chaos, lawsuits, another intense Mock trial, hellish depositions with Castle, and just a whole bunch of craziness coming up.**

 **Will update as soon as I'm done with the next chapter.** **We have 5 chapters left before this fic ends :(**


	21. Castleblanca

**Thank you for all the love! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

"This is ridiculous." I mutter angrily under my breath just enough for Quinn to hear beside me, all while my eyes are trained on the Devil Incarnate who's smirking back at me from across the table in the conference room.

It's the day of my deposition. The past two weeks have been stressful, to say the least. I honestly never thought I'd ever be the one on the receiving end of a deposition and to make matters worse, I'm going to be deposed by my nemesis. Castle was true to her words when she said she'll come back to do the deposition ready and armed with the freak knows what in her arsenal. Make no mistake though, she's not the only one who's ready to go to war with this.

"What is?" Castle replies with a fake innocent tone.

"This." I scoff back, motioning to her and us. "This is nothing but petty revenge on me for what happened back in Harvard. You don't have a case at all and I didn't do batshit."

"Real charming. Is that your polite way of welcoming me into your city?"

"Oh, please. You were never welcome here, you son of a bit-" I jibe back but Quinn cuts me off.

"What she means to say is that we thought you've already gone to goddamn Timbuktu and scouring the ends of your own Dante's Inferno before moving here out of all places."

"Keeping it classy, Fabray." Castle laughs as she leans back in her chair. "I worked in Europe for an international law firm there for a while, trying to get some much needed space from all the nosiness back here. Instead of going back to New Haven to work for my family's firm though, I got a Junior Partner offer from Smith and Mayer instead. Who am I to deny that, right?" She adds with a smirk in place. "I took the bar here and long story short, this is my first case. Amazing how small our world is, huh?"

"Do I look like I care, Castle?" I seethe, raising an eyebrow at her. "Would you like me to send a manuscript for that to Lifetime? I'll even have it named "The Rise of the Antichrist: Rebirth".

"You've gotten funny, Lopez. That would be interesting to read on the transcription once we're done here." Castle grins devilishly, gesturing to the court reporter typing away from the side. "Where's Brittany, by the way? Would be nice to see the prettiest face in this firm."

"My wife's right across the corner of shut-the-fuck-up and 30th avenue of talk-to-her-and-I'll-cut-you-up-myself."

Quinn sighs deeply, throwing me a look to calm down and let it go for now before placing all her attention on Castle. "How about we get this going instead of throwing barbs at one another?"

"Seeing that we're done with the pleasantries, sure." Castle shrugs and looks at me. "Can you state your name for the record?"

"Santana Lopez."

"And what is your position in Lopez Hayward?"

"Senior Associate." I say calmly.

"And who do you exactly report to?"

"My boss, Maribel Lopez."

"Mrs. Lopez who's your mother and also your boss and incidentally Brittany and Quinn's boss as well. Lopez Hayward is one of the best law firms in New York and getting hired here isn't exactly an easy feat for a fresh law grad. I don't think I need to ask how you three got a job here in the first place." Castle chuckles sarcastically.

"Testifying." Quinn chimes in, annoyed.

Castle chortles to herself, writing something on the paper in front of her before looking up again. "So, Lopez, how do you feel about Fabray here taking over Lopez Hayward somewhere down the road?"

Quinn and I immediately share a questioning look. "What?" Quinn speaks up.

Castle shrugs, relaxing against her seat. "Well, Maribel and Quinn both specialize in business and corporations. Quinn is always at your mother's beck and call while you're off doing God knows what. She's also around here more often in the firm since you come and go as you please during office hours. I've got a bunch of info here. Need I say more?"

I stare hard at Castle, gathering all my strength not to punch the hell out of her. Quinn is just about to speak when I cut her off. "I'll honestly be very happy for Quinn if that happens. She deserves it more than any person here. She works harder than anyone in this firm, Brittany and I included. I'd rather that she takes on the mantle, actually."

"And for your information, Santana can come and go as she pleases here because she damn well earned it. She used to come to work before the sun even rose and left the firm well into the early hours of the morning. Check your sources, hell, ask anyone here and they'd tell you that Santana worked hard to be in the position she's in. We work unbelievably well together and I assure you, we'll both be running this place some time in the future. Oh, and what she does outside the firm every single time is her job, something she's excellent at, and certainly none of your business." Quinn chimes in, sneaking a triumphant look at me. "So, if your next question doesn't have anything to do with the case, this deposition is over." She asks, anger lacing in her tone.

"Oh, come on. I'm just building up the suspense. Loosen up a little, would you?" She retorts with a mocking grin. "Anyway, back to the case, it says here that you were Harris Electronics' counsel approximately two to three years ago. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you have a good working relationship with the company and their CEO?"

I sigh. "Yes."

Castle pulls a face. "I'm confused. If you had a good working relationship with them then why would Harris Electronics fire you?"

I glance worriedly at Quinn, both of us knowing full well that answering such question would get us into trouble. Thankfully, she steps in for me. "Don't answer that."

Castle instantly grins. "What? Are you hiding something? You do know you're under the threat of perjury here, right?"

"We're not hiding anything." Quinn retorts in a tranquil manner that seemingly bothers Castle. "What you're asking is a private matter between Harris Electronics and Lopez Hayward. Besides, my client has no obligation to answer any of your questions."

"Sure." Castle says, looking at me. "Since you two would predictably fend off all my questions, how about you hear what my client wants instead?"

"We're not going to settle, Laura." Quinn quips.

"Doesn't matter. I want you to hear it anyway." Castle trails off. "My client set the bar at 10 million dollars but as their lawyer I advised them to amp it up since Lopez here just got married to a billionaire. So, how about we go for 150 million? I know that's pocket change for you guys but 150 million is good enough."

"You're kidding, right?" I say, chuckling mockingly. _She planned this from the start, didn't she?_

"Oh, I'm not finished." She smiles sweetly. "And Lopez gets disbarred."

I shake my head in disbelief while Quinn takes over. "You're insane if you think we're going to agree to that bogus settlement."

"You know, Fabray, I don't really care about the money. We could turn it into a dollar but one thing's never going to change: My client wants Lopez to be disbarred."

"Harris Electronics or you?" I speak up.

"Does it really matter?" Castle chuckles bitterly.

Quinn sighs heavily and closes the binder in front of her. "This deposition is over. Take it to Court, we don't care. We're going to fight you every step of the way to prove that you have nothing on us. You can show yourself out."

"Aren't you afraid, Lopez?" Castle interjects, choosing to ignore Quinn's words.

I stare inquisitively at her, knowing fully that she's trying to bait me into her trap. "Do I look all shook up to you in the least?" I challenge.

Castle chuckles sarcastically. "I know you aren't. Yet. You probably don't even care about all this-"

"Well, there's one thing we can agree on."

"But you should be. I mean, I would be if I were going up against me." She utters. "And if I were you, I should be worried about what could happen to the people I care about."

"Is that a threat?" Quinn exclaims bitterly.

"If you perceive it that way." Castle shrugs. "I told you, I'm not going to stop until Lopez here begs for mercy. I know neither of you won't bulge an inch even if I threw wolves at the both of you. But the thing is, the people around you or what could happen might convince you to do so."

I train my eyes on Castle, trying to make sense of her words until I finally catch on with the hidden and evil meaning behind her statement. "Don't you dar-"

"Let's see…" She trails off. "We could go with Mrs. Lopez, that's a no-brainer. The beautiful British doctor you dated too, oh man, she's freaking gorgeous." She shrugs nonchalantly. "There's Jones the famous singer, Chang squared the Asian duo, Hummel the weirdly pale fashion wannabe, Berry the Broadway diva-"

"You fuc-" Quinn tries to speak but to no avail.

"Oh, there's you too Fabray, the Machiavellian lawyer, then Lopez the Bitch, and of course, how can we forget sweet and lovable Brittany. You guys are married now too so that should be fun. Wait, did I miss anyone?" Castle flashes a smirk. "Come on, Lucy Caboosey, you should be proud of yourself. I'm just imitating your fantastically manipulative ways."

"That's it! Get the fuck out of here!" I exclaim so loud that the court reporter flinched a little.

"Sure. Just one more question though." Castle holds up a finger, grabbing a document from her purse then turning back her attention to us with a fake, innocent expression. "How cold is it in England at this time of the year?"

Quinn and I share a confused look. "What?" I say.

"Well, as stated here, you stayed in London at a rather expensive hotel for a complete month while Harris Electronics was fighting for its life."

"That's irrelevant. Everyone knows that I was away for business at that time and since Harris Electronics hired Lopez Hayward and not just me per se, having the case farmed off to anyone in the firm is legal."

"Solid defense." Castle nods. "What's funny about this though is the coincidence that Brittany was also living in England around that time and I'm sure that if I ask enough people here, none of them can give me an answer as to what 'business' you were actually handling in England. Let's not forget the fact that before you went on an unusually long vacation there, Harris Electronics' case was hanging on the balance even then. Anyone with a brain can put two and two together that leaving without due diligence of informing Harris Electronics about your long absence was highly negligent and unbecoming of a lawyer."

"What are you trying to get at? We told you we have nothing to hide-" I counter.

"Wonderful, Lopez!" Castle cuts me off, grinning. "Then you'll have no problem with this." She adds, sliding us a piece of paper which I hesitantly grab. I hastily go over the details then hand it over to Quinn.

"A search warrant?" Quinn starts, forehead creasing.

"For all the documents in relation to Lopez's cases during that year Harris Electronics went under. I know there's something you're both hiding even if you tell me otherwise. What better way to know than search through your cases and find your files that would substantiate your claims?" Castle utters confidently. "I want everything from that year. Case files, HR stuff, personal memos if there are, and even client lists. Every. Single. Document."

"No." Quinn interjects with a stern tone. "You have no probable cause whatsoever and this warrant could-"

"Let her have it." I cut her off, earning a quizzical look from Quinn. "You want it, then you can have it. You won't find anything anyway so we have nothing to hide. I'm not afraid of you or your idle threats, Castle." I say albeit a bit nervously. I personally don't know what's in my files but I'm sure that there's nothing that could implicate me into a crime.

"Like they said, if there's smoke, there's fire. Better start praying that I won't find anything to start a larger-than-life arson in your life, Lopez." She retorts with a wicked grin.

* * *

"You think she bought our diversion tactic?" I speak up as soon as Castle leaves the conference room and disappears from our line of sight.

"Yeah. If we gave it all away in an instant, she'd think it's way too easy and something's up. If we resisted, she'd think we'll pull out documents that would implicate you. It's better that we let her think that she's ahead of the game by predicting we'd pull something like that. Laura's going to be busy for a while with hundreds of your files and that should buy us time. It's best that she's not aware that we're playing her while we scour the firm or whatever it is that could get you off the hook."

I nod, sighing in the process. "What does she want with our files, Q? There's nothing in them but cases. We don't even print work emails or personal memos."

"I know. Castle's trying to find a loophole, something that would pin all of us."

"But what if she finds something? Knowing how fucked up she is, maybe she'd plant the evidence herself."

"She won't." Quinn retorts. "I already had a few interns do an inventory for all your files the first time she went here, just in case she tries to come back with a search warrant." Quinn continues nonchalantly. "I'm actually counting on her to plant a document so we could catch her red-handed of committing a crime. We'll sue her back for Fraud and Planting Evidence, among others. Those two alone would render her case against you as weak and unconscionable plus she'll be facing a probable disbarment and prosecution for that. Win-win."

I smile to myself as we prepare to leave the conference room upon hearing her words. There's a reason why she was at the top of our class then and why Castle would suggest that she'll take over Lopez Hayward someday or out of all the people here aside from my Mother, Quinn scares me the most and certainly has my utmost respect when it comes to work. Suffice to say, Quinn Fabray is in a league of her own. And you know, I've always thought that I only won that Mock Trial against her in Harvard because one of the jury members had a crush on me. She doesn't need to know that though. Good 'ol Fabby. "I knew I chose you as my lawyer for a reason. You're quite expensive but it seems worth it."

"This is all free, honey. Though I'd appreciate free lunch from that new Italian place a couple of blocks way. And wait, 'seems'? Huh. Hold on to your money because if you say something like that again, I will purposely botch this just so I can see you shell out 150 million." Quinn quips, making both of us chuckle.

"I can get you get free dinners and a wine stash refill so Berry wouldn't harass me-" I say but get cut off when my work phone rings. I glance at the unfamiliar number before picking it up.

"Lopez."

" _Santana! Where are you? What is going on with my company?!"_ The hysterical voice exclaims in a panic. My forehead creases, something that Quinn catches when she mouths to ask who it is.

"Shannon? I'm here at the firm. What are you talking about? What happened?"

" _You tell me! I was having a peaceful lunch with a few of my associates when my assistant told me not more than five minutes ago that my company's stocks are being bought off one by one for the past day and a half!"_

"What?!" I exclaim a little too loud. My mind goes into overdrive as I try to put the pieces together in my head. How in the world is that possible when- Shit. The merger. This was Cooter Menkins' plan from the goddamn start. "I think I know what's going on, Shannon. Alright. I'm going to fix this. I want you to calm down and let me take care of it. I'll get back to you in half an hour." I add, ending the call just as I bolt out of the conference room.

I ignore Quinn calling for me as I hastily make my way out of our floor to once again give Sebastian a piece of my mind. How could I have not seen this myself?! Is it because I've been so busy with the wedding planning? My other cases? Or Castle's resurrection in my life?

I'm just about to press the elevator button when Sebastian comes out of the other elevator behind me. He doesn't see me just yet but that's about to freaking change real quick.

"Smythe!" I exclaim loud enough for him to hear as I approach his spot in front of the reception area of our floor. He stops in his tracks and turns around looking confused until his eyes fall on me.

"Ah, Lopez." He smirks. "I'm a little busy right now because you know, I can't go in and out of the firm like you whenever I want to. So, maybe terrorize me later on my free time instead." He adds, proceeding to turn his back on me.

"You son of a bitch!" I cry out, making those around us sneak a surprised glance. Sebastian turns to look at me again, this time with slight anger on his face.

"What do you want, Lopez?"

"I want you to fucking explain to me why Cooter Menkins is doing a hostile takeover of Beiste Sports and how the fuck it happened under our noses!" I whisper furiously.

"Hostile takeover? What the hell are you talking about?" He answers in genuine confusion.

I sigh deeply because honestly, it's not yet lunchtime but I've already reached my murderous potential limit for the day. "Beiste called me a few minutes ago. There's been a fixed flow of stock buying in her company for the past 36 hours. We both know there's only one person who's capable let alone, hungry for that kind of monopolization over a highly successful sports company."

"W-What? I didn't know-"

"Cut the crap, Sebastian!" I answer infuriatedly. "You have been trying to dominate this case from the very start! I can't count how many times you've went behind my back to take over this case and now you're telling me you didn't have the slightest idea this could happen?! I told you to wait for me before going through the merger but you didn't! How do I even know you're not involved in this?!"

"I'm innocent, alright? I didn't know this was going to happen! Negotiations went fine and I'm sure we can still fix this-"

"No! You've already done enough!" I scoff. "I am going to fix this alone and I don't fucking want you to be within a mile radius of this case again. I'm so done dealing with you and all your sleazy shenanigans, Sebastian. Keep your distance from now on and when I'm finished fixing this case, you owe me and your Prince Gay Charming ass bigtime." I finish before walking away, not letting him say anything else as I leave him speechless.

I try to remain calm as I walk back to my office while thinking of a way to solve this huge problem. I enter my office to see Quinn sitting on one of the lounge chairs, presumably waiting for me as she goes over something on her laptop.

"Brittany called. She just wanted to check up on you while she's waiting for the other ex-assistant before that Ryder kid and I told her you were in the middle of murdering Sebastian. Then Beiste's secretary relayed that Beiste is coming here in two hours to discuss what happened, she filled me in too, by the way. Other than that, the File Room guys wanted to remind you again that Beiste Sports' books came back a week ago so if you need it, everything's with them right now before the IT people do their mysterious magic inventory thing then combine it with the past cases the firm handled for Beiste. A little updating on Shannon's profile in the firm is in order, they said and quite excitedly at that like it's for Tinder." She utters continuously in a nonchalant manner without looking up.

I sigh as I proceed to take my seat. "This is all too much with everything that's happening. We need secretaries. Or just an intern to boss around to do the easy stuff."

"No can do. We won't get that promotion until we close out this Beiste case. And by the sound of it, we might have to hold our breath first."

"You're right." I mutter. "This is unbelievable, you know. The one time I was distracted with other cases and didn't work with anyone other than you or Britt, I get smacked in the face like this. I can't believe I didn't see it coming. I would normally see shit like this from a mile away if I wasn't so distracted with everything else. This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault, S. Sebastian was trying to pull one on you the minute he met you. He just didn't calculate well enough not to get involved in the present dilemma."

I shake my head in disbelief, leaning back on my seat. "It's a hostile takeover, Q. This was Menkins' plan all along. He took advantage of Beiste's confidence in him. Fuck. She doesn't even know yet that her boyfriend did the ultimate betrayal."

"People are so horrible sometimes. I don't understand why they had to cover it up as a merger though."

I contemplate it for a second as I go over the possible answers in my head, thinking back on that meeting with Hunter Clarington. "Because they wanted our books. It was all a ruse." I say, finally realizing it.

"What do you mean?" Quinn replies, looking up this time.

"During that meeting with Hunter, I was adamant on not going through with the merger even if he was ready to hand over his books to us. I was more than ready to pull the plug when Hunter threatened to end the deal but Sebastian bulged."

"So, when Sebastian made you reconsider the deal, Hunter pretended to be the adamant one _not_ to go through with it this time and asked for our books first before he gave you theirs to feign disinterest." Quinn nods slightly, catching on. "Hunter pretended that he had nothing to hide and didn't want to hand over their books so it wouldn't be too obvious when he asked for ours. Damn. That's a vintage strategy."

"And something we always do. That's literally our maneuver, Q." I say when a random thought crosses my mind.

"So, when they saw just how lucrative and broad Beiste's company is, Cooter wants to take over the company so he can truly run it along with his recruitment agency. He'll be monopolizing the whole sports industry before the week ends." Quinn retorts.

"There's something sketchy about this. They could have done this so-called 'merger' way before and any counsel in the firm is available for a client like Beiste but they went for me at the same time that Sebastian was hired in the firm and my wedding was coming up then as well."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, S?"

I nod absent-mindedly. "They planned this and deliberately executed it when I was caught up with all of my cases so I wouldn't uncover their bad faith. Look, they're doing the hostile takeover while we're in the middle of this problem with Castle hoping we wouldn't catch up."

"Fuck. You're right." Quinn hisses. "Do you think Sebastian and Laura are behind this?"

I mull over everything that's happened for the past few weeks. There's a possibility of it but the genuine look on Castle's face when we told her Sebastian works here and the latter's surprise of the merger's downfall awhile ago indicated that maybe they didn't have any idea either. It's too good to be a coincidence but it's too out there to assume the same.

"I'm not sure, Q. What I do know though is not only are we under attack but we're also being studied."

She tries to process my statement before speaking. "Hunter played Sebastian by unwittingly making him play the 'good cop' during that meeting while he did a 'bad cop' slash 'Machiavellian' move on you. He pulled that classic maneuver hoping that it would work on you while Sebastian did the rest of the leg work on that merger while you were away." She pauses and sighs. "Shit. Hunter studied us just like boxers do before a fight and waited for the right moment to strike. He's pulling our own move on us."

I grit my teeth. There's a connection between those three aside from belonging in probably the same and worst class in Yale. "Yes. But there's one maneuver he doesn't know since we've never had the chance to do it yet."

"Wha-" Quinn looks quizzically at me before slowly breaking into a smirk. "You know I've always wanted to do that because of how badass it is."

"I know. I'll let you do the honor." I chuckle. "Right now, Hunter thinks he's got us right around the neck and we make him think just that. Beiste is coming over here in a while so it's timely since I'm calling for a meeting with Cooter Menkins tomorrow morning."

"Great. I'm all yours. What do you need?"

"Determine what's the most valuable asset in her company and-"

"Done. It's New York." Quinn answers almost instantly, facing her laptop towards me. "I've been preparing for this day my entire career so all I need is for you to say 'Yes. Quinn, I love you so darn much' and I'm gonna press this sumbitch of a key so fast Hunter might just have a heart attack in his office the very same minute."

I laugh heartily, swiveling my chair to face my computer. "Have you ever thought of applying as my legal secretary?"

Quinn playfully rolls her eyes. "You can't afford me and like you said earlier, I'll be running this place after Maribel retires so I'd advise you to be nice to your future boss instead of trying to corrupt me."

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV –**

My mind has been all over the place these past few days.

In between worrying about my cases and Santana, I'm also anxious about keeping my promise of staying away from the Malpractice suit and Laura's sudden reappearance. And apparently there's that thing about Sebastian yesterday too. Oh man. I feel like a browser with hundreds of working open tabs while an anxiety attack is looming in the distance. I'm not making sense anymore but bottom line is, I'm close to going insane.

I take a deep breath, looking around the conference room of our opponent's firm while waiting for Rod Remington who's representing Angela Carmichael, Ryder's former boss accused of sexual harassment. It's supposed to be a proceeding but after going over hundreds of documents, talking with another former assistant of the plaintiff, and tons of help from the paralegals, I finally found what I needed for a win. Hence, the settlement meeting.

"How can you stay calm in times like these?" Ryder speaks up beside me, nervousness completely washing over his face.

"Who says I'm not?" I retort with a small smile. "I am but I guess I'm a bit used to it already."

Ryder nods, trying to stay calm. "Do you always deal with pro bono cases like mine?"

"Not really. I'm used to dealing with financial crimes and corporate litigations. I also did a few criminal cases during my first month years ago."

"Which do you prefer though?"

I think about it for a moment. "I'm not sure. What I do know is there's something about cases like yours and helping people who need it the most that's just so fulfilling."

"That's quite noble of you knowing your background and all, Brittany." He utters, earning a curious look from me. "My roommate works for your family's company here in New York and he told me about the connection, that's why."

I nod knowingly. "What are you going to do with the money if we win this settlement?"

"Finish college if I can afford it. I only have two semesters left in Marymount and I've been saving up for tuition for two years now. Finishing school would be a dream come true as is getting my life on track after everything that's happened to me this past year."

I smile softly at him. "I'll try my best to get you that, Ryder."

"Regardless of what happens later, I can't thank you enough for all your help. Thank you, Miss Pierce." He gives out a small smile.

I'm about to speak when the door opens to unveil Rod and his client entering the room. He and I exchange professional pleasantries while our clients keep to ourselves with the palpable tension around us.

"I don't mean to be rude but I have somewhere work-related to be in an hour, so let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Angela utters in a bored tone.

I share a look with Ryder prior to speaking. "Alright then. My client wants a public apology, an admission of guilt, his back pay, half a million dollars, and Miss Carmichael's resignation from the network."

As expected, Rod chuckles amusedly while Angela Carmichael laughs. "This is what happens when trust fund babies go to law school. They develop a sense of humor!" He utters, joining in his client's laughter.

I keep calm and flash a small smile instead as I hand them several documents. "Printed emails sent by Miss Carmichael to the network's head detailing or rather, threatening to resign if the network tries to rehire Ryder or give him his much earned salary and backpay, documents detailing that this has happened before as stated in a few files indicating an ex-assistant's sudden and unexplained termination, said ex-assistant's affidavit which as I said, bears the same resemblance to the present case at hand, and recent emails particularly and explicitly discussing how the network should by no means throw Miss Carmichael under the bus or risk exposure." I utter in a calm tone.

Their change of expression is almost comical. Rod immediately gives his client a look of disbelief with a hint of surprise as he goes over the files I handed him while Miss Carmichael looks down in shame and guilt.

"Miss Carmichael, sexual harassment is a civil infraction but with all the labor laws you've broken, not only would you be paying quite a sum of money but you'll also go to prison where as you know, those unwanted sexual advances you're so keen on throwing around come generously." I continue.

"Look honey, I've been doing this for a long time and supposed to say these documents that seem to be a figment of your imagination are true, there's no way you can send my client to prison for such a small crime! No one has the time to do that in the US Attorney's office or the District Attorney himself!" Rod counters angrily.

"They do, actually." I smile. "As you see, I'm good friends with the US Attorney himself and upon hearing my client's misfortune, he'll gladly pursue the case since he's a disgruntled fan of your newscasting. Oh, and I also went to Harvard with the outgoing ADA, so I think the question is, who would you prefer to take you to prison, Miss Carmichael?" I add, smirking.

"This is a sham!" Miss Carmichael interjects.

"No. I'm not trying to trick you. You can call them up right now, if you want." I shrug and motion to leave. "I'm trying to help you here but you're giving me no choice. In the meantime, it seems that we have nothing to talk about anymore-"

"Fine! I'll give you what you want. Is this over?" She throws in desperately, sharing a look with Rod.

I think about anything else I might have missed but instead, a sudden thought pops in my head. "Let's raise the stakes. My client suffered greatly from this ordeal for the past year. I believe he would appreciate if you make it a 1.3 million dollars instead."

"What?! Are you serio-"

"That's enough, Angela!" Rod cuts her off with a stern tone. By the looks of it, it's evident that he knows he's lost already. He whispers a few words to her in which she tries to negate at first. Within a few seconds, they face us again sporting defeated looks.

"Where does she sign?" He speaks but this time, all the confidence from a while ago has vanished. I slide them the documents and glance at Ryder who looks utterly relieved and completely surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"They're right. I developed quite a sense of humor, didn't I?" I whisper back with a small smile while for the first time since I've met him, Ryder smiles in the most genuine way a human being can.

* * *

I like working pro bono.

I've been going over the thought for quite some time now. Everyone's busy nowadays and the only person who knows about it so far is Rachel. I've mentioned it to my wife before but as far as I know, it really was just a random thought of mine back then until yesterday after I had a talk with a possible witness for Ryder's case.

I was on my way back to the firm and decided to do an afternoon coffee run when I ran into an old friend from Harvard Law. Naturally, we caught up for a bit and I found out that he works for the District Attorney's office here in New York. Or _worked_ as an ADA there, that is in a week's time since he's moving to Boston with his family. Long story short, they haven't found anyone to replace him yet. And after hearing my adventures with Ryder's case, I seemed to have made an impression on him so he told me that if I ever needed a change of pace from corporate law and am interested to work as an Assistant District Attorney, he'd definitely put in a good word for me.

I know it's probably too far-fetched for someone like me who doesn't have that much of an experience compared to the others but nevertheless, it's an opportunity. I wanted to tell Santana about it last night but with everything on our plate and her gawking stress levels, it's definitely not the right time. Even so, there's something about the thought of being an ADA that excites me. My specialization is financial crimes and just thinking of using that to help other people suffering from huge companies who are taking advantage of them or just any criminal offense in general is definitely one thing to mull over. But like I said, now is not the right time.

So, here I am having all these thoughts after closing Ryder's case. Instead of riding a cab back home after the settlement meeting, I decided to walk to this new Spanish restaurant that Hudson, our co-Senior Associate, recommended since it's near enough. I know Santana's still in the office and will be home in a while for dinner but because we're both too worn out today, take out would have to do tonight and for good measure, coffee from the shop next door to keep us awake for the next three hours.

I'm in line to order coffee as I send a quick message to my wife, having told the restaurant next door that I'll come back to pick up the take out, when a voice from my right catches my attention.

"Such a shame I haven't seen your beauty around as much."

I look up to face the person and unsurprisingly, it's Laura looking amused with herself. "Why do we always run into each other at coffee shops, Laura?"

"I'm not stalking you. Never have, never will." She counters, motioning to stand beside me. "Smith and Mayer is right around the corner and I'm just waiting for my coffee with them." She adds, pointing to a few people.

I sigh. "What do you want then?"

"Why do you always assume I have an ulterior motive?"

"Because you always do."

"Not when it comes to you." She grins devilishly while I assume a less than amused expression. "Okay, I guess you had a long day-"

"And you're making it longer, Laura. I just want to get coffee and my take out next door without you bugging me. You've already caused enough trouble. I'm hungry, tired, and sleepy because of you, so please leave me in peace." I ramble in annoyance. Instead of going with my wishes though, Laura chuckles in amusement.

"You hate me that much, huh?"

"Seeing that you ruined what's supposed to be my first month of blissful marriage and after all our turbulent history, yes. I'm not exactly fond of your existence right now."

Laura nods, finally keeping her space as she grabs the coffee being handed her way while motioning for them to go ahead. "Lopez told you to stay away so you won't get involved, didn't she?" She utters softly with a knowing look at me. "You don't know anything about the case and she intends for it to stay that way."

I glance at her, hiding the nervousness I'm feeling. "What are you ta-"

"It's what I would do." She cuts me off. "I know that she's guilty of Malpractice. I know that she wasn't in England for business that time she disappeared for a month and I'll get to the bottom of it since I have all the documents I need."

I gulp heavily. "You don't have to do this, Laura. Santana isn't-"

"Doesn't change the fact that she's hiding something along with Fabray and Mrs. Lopez. That's why I'm here, Brittany." Laura interjects. "Lopez and I are like two peas in a pod but unlike her, I won't hesitate to take advantage of using my nemesis' ultimate weakness against her. You."

"L-Laura-"

"I know you're probably clueless and will never bulge no matter what I do but I won't stop until I win. I'm just warning you that the next few weeks will be painful and you're going to see the worst of me. You're going to hate me even more." She gives out a barely visible smile as she hands me the document in her hand.

I stare at her quizzically until she motions for me to take it. "W-What is this?"

"That's the transcription from the deposition yesterday. It's just the first of many attacks and frankly, I was still being nice then." She utters. "I know Lopez won't ever show you that so consider it as a final treat because from this point on, you're now my enemy as well. I'm sorry, Brittany. Enjoy your tapas." She finishes, leaving me gaping and heart intensely beating as I watch her walk away.

* * *

 **Will update soon.**


	22. FIENDS

**And I'm back! Got a little caught up with reality but I'm back now and hopefully for good so I can finish the remaining chapters left in this fic.**

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

"I'd like thank you for meeting us at such short notice, gentlemen. We assume you know what we called you in for?" I start off, leaning back on my chair and smile plastered across my face.

"The merger, of course." Cooter Menkins chimes in with a devilish grin.

"That, or we have no business to talk about at all." Hunter interjects, eyes roaming around the conference room. "And who is she? Where's Sebastian? I thought he was in charge of this." He adds, motioning to Quinn sitting beside me.

"Quinn Fabray." Quinn cuts in, grinning. "The Bert to your Ernie has been personally taken off the case by Santana, who's in charge of this merger in the first place. I'm stepping in for him."

"That's enough niceties for today. Forgive me for not introducing my co-associate but I had the impression that we're past the point of having manners if we're going by your standards." I say, eliciting a curious expression from both gentlemen.

"Care to expound on whatever it is you're implying?" Hunter trails off with a warning tone.

"My pleasure." I say and slide the file in front of me towards him. "You can toss your little act out the window now. We know what you've been up to and the little deceit you played when we weren't looking. We're almost impressed, actually."

"To put it simply, we know what you did and we're here to rectify the damage you've done." Quinn joins in. "We had a little meeting with Shannon yesterday and turns out Justin Timbergay here thought he could outsmart us by hiding something during negotiations."

"What do you mean?" Cooter speaks up, glancing curiously at his counsel.

"We don't care if you're in it too but the gist is that Clarington most likely assumed that our client's propensity for locking in huge clients and sports companies in a loquacious, unique but surely effective and passionate manner scared the hell out of you with all the risks involved if you were to proceed with the merger." I say. "That, or deceiving Shannon from the beginning to gain control of her company was your game plan all along."

"Which is why when we looked into Beiste Sports' profitability, we discovered that not only were its stocks and shares acquired one by one off the market for the past 48 hours and still going but moreover, they seem to be currently bought, scaling from the smallest outfits towards the bigger ones, by your company, Mr. Menkins." Quinn hands them another document.

"W-What is this?" Hunter voices out.

"Oh, I'm sure you're familiar with the Crown Jewel defense. After all, you've been studying us, right?" I say, eyebrow raised.

"Basically, we're selling off Beiste Sports' three most lucrative sectors around the world: Shanghai, London, and of course, New York. The latter amounting to approximately 40% of the company's profit and collectively amounting to 75% of the company's earnings, yearly. Give or take about 2 billion dollars per annum. All of which are going on the market in," Quinn coyly glances at her wristwatch. "Oh, look at that, 10 minutes."

"And if it weren't clear yet, it means that your little hostile, pathetic takeover would be rendered useless and you'll end up selling them eventually due to corporate pressure. You try to buy off the small ones while we sell the huge ones. That's your 25 cents to our 2 dollars." I chuckle bitterly.

"Oh, come on. You're bluffing, Lopez! No client would agree to that!" Hunter exclaims with a little nervousness in his voice.

"That's true but my client is unbelievably passionate about her company and the sports industry itself. She's not afraid to start over with the billions she'll be getting when her company goes on the market. Money, connections, and foundation as a well-known businesswoman are synonymous to her name in the sports industry. Beiste Sports would be bought off seconds after it goes on the market in the same manner as selling Beyoncé' concert tickets in the street. This is a normal Friday for Beiste." I start off.

Quinn nods and motions to continue. "However, Mr. Menkins here has everything to lose. Not only did your bad advice cost him millions to buy off the stocks he acquired and triple the amount he's guaranteed to lose, he's also susceptible to countless lawsuits as soon as he's out the door."

"But we have a merger!" Cooter cuts in, agitated.

"No, you don't. At least not anymore." I say. "Sebastian might have set up the merger and even finalized it but unfortunately for you, Beiste still holds majority of her company's control and has the power to make final decisions while your client's firm quite frankly, is just a little investment in the vast companies that Beiste Sports has acquired over the years in her countless business expansions. You're hold over her and her company is completely worthless, if I may say so. Ironic, since that's how you've treated her in the past few weeks, Cooter." I add, shaking my head in disbelief.

"All Shannon wants is for you to give back all the acquisitions you've managed to buy off in the past two days and call off the merger yourself. So, not only is your merger non-existent but any deals prior, during, or after that with and using Beiste Sports is rendered void." Quinn hands them a file document. "You have the option of submitting to that deal or risk the scary amount of lawsuits we have in our back pocket plus all the amount I'm pretty sure will force you to file for bankruptcy in the next few days among other things, Mr. Menkins." Quinn utters sternly.

"And to think that all our client wants is a simple merger, you've completely went behind her back to stab her like this after all the trust she's given you. How can you even sleep at night?" I say in disgust, eyes on Menkins who looks ashamed of his actions.

"Don't listen to them. This is all a little play so you'd back down on acquiring the remaining assets of Beiste Sports." Hunter seethes.

"Oh, you still think we're kidding?" I mockingly chuckle, taking a peek of my watch. "Well then, if you're so keen of knowing whether we're bluffing or not, how about we wait for three more minutes so we can all find out? Maybe a cup of coffee so you can all settle comfortably in your seats, gentlemen?"

"She's bluffing!" Hunter exclaims angrily.

"Okay, calm down! Fine. We are bluffing." Quinn speaks up innocently then grins mischievously right after.

"Yes, we are. Or are we?" I chuckle, throwing Quinn an amused look. "I must say, smart of you to use Sebastian against us like that, knowing full well that we can't sue him for fraud and collusion without a full-blown investigation in the firm. Asking for our files and employing our own strategy all while thinking that you can take us by foolishly going at it like a rookie. Boy, you can't imagine how embarrassed and humiliated you will be once we're done with you."

"Your class in Yale must be the stuff of legends in the Underworld." Quinn chimes in. "Two more minutes. I mean, I'm just counting down to noon since as you say, we're bluffing."

Immediately, Cooter nervously glances at Hunter. They engage in a heated debate that neither of us can hear but judging by their anxious demeanor, we can tell that we've accomplished our mission for today. All of which further affirms our thoughts when Hunter furiously grabs the document detailing our deal for Cooter to sign.

"Touché of you to give me a dose of my own medicine, Lopez. But if you must know-"

"That I'll see you again and you'll crush me or you'll exact revenge on me in the worst possible way. Ugh." I roll my eyes and sigh exasperatedly. "I've heard that all in the past and I'm quite sick of it, Hunter. You're not any different than the ones before."

"Oh, I'm different because unlike you, I'm not bluffing." Hunter motions to stand up, fixing his suit. "Have fun with your Junior Partner promotion, if you'll ever get it. Your life's about to get real complicated, I assure you of that."

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV –**

"Hey, beautiful! Are you busy?" I greet Santana as I enter her office after her successful meeting with Cooter Menkins. She doesn't react and looks deep in thought while staring at her computer screen.

"Babe?" I repeat, still getting no response as I settle on the lounge seat in front of her table. "Santana!" I snap a finger in her line of sight, finally getting her attention.

"W-What? Were you saying something, Britt?" She utters, quite fazed.

"Not really. Is everything all right? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I guess I'm a little hungry and sleepy. Not a good combination."

"I see. Quinn's having a lunch meeting with a client downtown. We can go eat now, if you want." I say and she nods absent-mindedly. "What were you thinking just then?"

"It's just this thing Hunter Clarington said a while ago. He mentioned our promotion but I'm sure not a lot of people know that. I'm wondering how he knew about it. And the way he threatened me back there, it's as if he magically knows what's going to happen in my life soon."

"Maybe Sebastian told him? They were in the same fraternity and class, after all."

"Maybe but- I don't know. I just have the feeling that everything is all coincidental but not really. Am I making sense?" She looks at me with confusion.

"I'm sure you do, San. Maybe you already know the answer. Who knows?" I say, smiling. "Besides, getting that Junior Partner promotion is long overdue for you and Quinn. Do you know when you'll officially get it with the contract signing and everything?"

"Yeah, when Mother comes back. She's teaching at Harvard today and attending a case somewhere I've no idea of. Probably next week, give or take."

"So, a little celebration is in store, am I right?" I whisper seductively.

"It's time you know that the only reason I want that promotion is so I can score with you, babe."

"'Score'? What are you, a 15-year old horny teenager?"

"That's exactly what we've become, haven't we?" She jests as we both chuckle.

"Anyway, do you have any big cases to work on for the rest of the day?" I start off, biting my lip.

"Not anymore. Why? Oh no. I know that look. What happened?" She rambles on and I motion for her to calm down.

"No, nothing happened. It's just that- Well, I was hoping you had some food in you before I bring this up but yesterday-"

"Castle approached you, didn't she?" She interjects in a calm manner. "What did she say?"

I blink a few times. "Yes. She gave the usual spiel and also this." I give her the transcript that Laura handed to me during our unfriendly run-in. "It's the transcription from your deposition and yes, I read it. This is getting out of hand, San. You need to let me in on the case. I can help, you know I can."

"No. We can't let you, Britt." She reasons out in a stern tone.

"But sooner or later it's going to happen anyway."

"No. That's what Castle wants. She's going to involve you as much as possible. Once you're involved in the case, it's going to be non-stop attacks on you."

"It's going to come to that either way. We all know it-"

"Britt, you promised me." Santana cuts me off. "You promised me that you'd trust me to take care of this and you won't get yourself involved into our mess."

"I know but-" I try to speak up but her tired face says it all. Now's not the time to argue but at least I tried. "Alright. There's one other thing I want to talk to you about." I tread lightly and hand her the other document in my hand.

She gives me a curious look then proceeds to read the piece of paper. "Wait. This is-"

"It's a formal offer from the District Attorney's office. They want me for the Assistant District Attorney position.".

"Britt, this is," She pauses and turns to me with a huge grin. "This is amazing! You're perfect for the job!"

I give out a shy smile as I take a deep breath. "I'm not taking it, San."

"What? Why not? You can't let this chance pass up, Britt. Not everyone gets an offer to work there."

"I know but we can't have that right now with all the attacks we're fending off in the firm. We need all the help we need."

"Yes, I understand. But this is the exact reason why I didn't want you to be dragged in Castle's case. You really should take this, Britt."

"I can't and I'm not, San. I already told them this morning." I sigh. "The timing isn't right. There's still tons of work we need to do and there's no way I'm leaving any of you."

Santana gives me a once over. She knows that I'm right in this matter. "Alright then, if that's what you really want."

I smile sympathetically and place a kiss on her lips. "So, lunch?"

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

"You feel better, San?" Brittany utters, tugging my hand as we round the corner to the firm.

"Yeah. So much better, Britt. Thank you." I say, raising our intertwined hands and placing a kiss at the back of hers, eliciting an obvious blush from her face.

We walk in silence until we see Quinn who's busy with her phone as she exits through the building's glass doors.

"Give me your wallet!" I shout, complete with scary hand gestures when we're close enough that I startle her.

"What the hell-" Quinn exclaims in shock, immediately stepping back and assuming a defensive stance.

Brittany howls in laughter while I receive a few uncalled for slaps on the arm from Quinn. "You scared me! I thought I really was getting mugged or shot!" She adds.

"Now who would shoot you, Q?" Brittany chimes in, handing Quinn her afternoon coffee.

"Oh, babe. I've got at least three names at the top of my head who'd do that and at least a whole Christmas list of people she'd like to murder on a daily basis. It's some Family-Feud-survey-says kind of thing. 'Survey says Sebastian Smythe with 99 people agreeing!' It's complicated. Don't ask." I chuckle, waving a hand in disregard.

"I hope I'm not included on that list." The unmistakable voice of the Antichrist echoes somewhere around us. Quinn confirms my suspicion when she glances behind me and gives a disgruntled look.

I sigh and turn to face Castle who's walking toward us while sporting a smug face. "You are." I speak up. "Depends on her mood but I'm pretty sure it's a tie between you and Smythe for the top spot right now."

Castle laughs, eyes darting towards my wife. "Ah nice to see you again, Brittany. You two, not so much but it can't be helped anyway."

Brittany flashes me a knowing stare. I nod once and subtly motion for her to go ahead but not without Castle throwing in another barb that makes her stop in her tracks.

"You know, I'm getting the feeling that you're trying to avoid me. Or maybe you're trying to hide something that I definitely should know about? Wink if it's true, Britt."

"She's not 'trying', Castle. She _is_ avoiding you because you're batshit crazy _._ " Quinn interjects. "I'm still in awe how you seem to be so clueless that everyone around you thinks you're a psychopath. You should be a Netflix series."

Castles laughs heartily while Brittany gives Quinn a subtle headshake that masks her slight amusement.

"I'm sure that it's bound to get more entertaining to listen to the three of you exchange sassy remarks but you'll have to excuse me since I still have tons of paperwork to catch up on before the boss comes back. Play nice." Brittany utters, smiling slightly with a quick glare at Castle as she walks away.

"You've really done well for yourself, Lopez." Castle trails off, eyes lingering on my wife as she enters the building.

"I wish I could say the same for you but instead, you grew up to become the sociopathic bitch that you are." I retort bitingly. "Cut the bullshit and just tell us what you want. We have tons of work to do."

"If only you didn't go on an extended lunch then you'd have more time for work, right?" Castle mutters with a smirk.

"What? Are you stalking me?" I say, my forehead creasing.

"No. But that's what the little birdy intern said when I called in to ask for you, you know how stupid they can be most of the time. You really should get a secretary or maybe an associate. Oh wait, you're not a Junior Partner like me yet so you can't be entitled to one."

"And what exactly do you need Santana for? We told you. You don't have a case so we have no obligation to answer to your every whim." Quinn throws in.

"Nothing, actually. Just wanted to check up on you. I mean, you must have been devastated after you and Brittany broke up three years ago. Devastated enough that you had to go away unannounced to England to try to win her back?" Castle grins devilishly.

Quinn and I share a questioning glance at each other. Castle cuts us again before we can say anything else. "How do I know, you ask? It's just an assumption but other than that, the details of your 'business trip' or lack of it are all stated in the files you sent me. I even have a copy here, let me show you." She chuckles, fetching the file binder from her purse then handing it to us.

I stare at her for a few seconds, gauging whether or not this is some kind of ploy she's playing to shake us up. I grab the file binder from her and hastily go through it. The moment I lay my eyes on all the files though, I know that we're in big trouble.

The first document I see is a memo detailing my sudden disappearance from the firm. In an email-like fashion, it states a discussion between Quinn and Harris Electronics that revolves around the explanation of why she had to take over for me. It would have been fine but the next document is an internal memo detailing my uncalled for absence in the firm with a few slips of absences and tardiness leading to my departure which strengthens the unexplained disappearance. In addition to that, my client list prior to losing all of my clients and the letters sent out that all of them are changing counsels are in here as well. Lastly, there's three different resignation letters that I sent out from my personal computer dated strategically while leading to my being AWOL, all of which are rejected.

You'd be a fool not to put two and two together and see that something's up during that time.

"Where did you get this? These are all private files." I utter with disdain as I hand the file binder for Quinn to survey.

"I told you. I got everything from the ones you gave me." Castle shrugs. "Everything was found as it is. The list of the files you sent me are also in there just in case you think I'm bluffing or at the very least planted anything." Castle adds innocently.

"Bullshit!" I scoff. "You planted that! I've never seen those in my life!"

Castle clicks her tongue while sporting a triumphant grin and holding up a finger. "Be careful of what you say, Lopez. I might just challenge that and add your false presumptions on me to your growing number of lawsuits."

"Lawsuits? What?!" I exclaim angrily with Quinn holding me back by the arm with a subdued expression of keeping it calm.

"This proves nothing, Laura. For all we know, you really did plant this. You might have a copy of the list but we still have to see if our copy is the same one as yours. If we don't see this shit you've produced, expect a bunch of lawsuits that'll come fast to slap you right in your goddamn face before you can even react fast enough to run for your miserable life."

"Aww… How sweet of you, Fabray. I was hoping you'd say that." Castle mockingly utters, getting a few documents from her purse yet again. "In the meantime that you try to prove me wrong which I'm going to say, would be a waste of time, here are a few lawsuits of your own." She adds, handing me the documents.

"You and Lopez Hayward are being sued for Fraud alongside your own Malpractice suit." Castle grins. "We have enough pieces of evidence to pin you down for your crimes and before you say anything else, the statute of limitations for your unethical act isn't bound by fraudulent concealment. And for Fabray here," She pauses to look at Quinn. "You're being sued for Malpractice and Collusion to commit Fraud by conspiring to cover up Lopez's lie and enabling it when you should have reported it to the Ethics board the moment she took off in the middle of her many proceedings without any warning. Due to both of your acts of misconduct, Harris Electronics has probable cause to sue you two for everything. Needless to say, you've both been served."

I feel my heart rapidly beating, not entirely sure whether it's from the sudden surge of reality that Castle has a real case against us now. That she has a leverage to hold on to above our heads and by the looks of it, putting the pieces of the puzzle on her own by the mistakes I've carelessly scrambled for her to find and causing a havoc for everything I care for in my wake.

"Anyway," Castle's voice snaps me out of my short trance. "that's all I came here for. I would have let others serve the papers but seeing the priceless look on your faces after that big win with Beiste this morning is just too good of a chance to pass up, you know. It's always a pleasure to see you lose one way or another."

"This doesn't mean anything, Laura. My client is innocent until proven guilty." Quinn sharply answers.

"That's what they all say, Lucy Caboosey. I can't wait to take this to court and hand you two a career-destroying, heartbreaking loss." Castle smiles wickedly. "So, this has been fun! I'd love to stay and catch up but not really. I've always had this moral thing wherein I'd rather not try to get too attached to the people whose lives I'm about to ruin but I'll see you guys next week for the deposition though. I'm off for some little R&R in Vermont. Do tell Brittany that I'm most excited to see her, that sweet, innocent nugget." She rambles quickly, paying us no mind as she fumbles with her phone. "Keep those files too. I have tons of copies of that so no worries."

"W-What are-" I try to utter but come up short with actual words.

"Ooh, coffee. I love myself some mediocre drip from my nemesis every now and then. I'm taking this since I'm sure you'll be doing a bunch of coffee runs for the next few hours. Or days. There's no coffee in prison, so might as well enjoy them. Thanks." Castle remarks with a devilish grin, grabbing my coffee from the tray in my hand before I can protest. "Lopez, Fabray." She addresses us prior to walking away.

It takes a few seconds, both of us completely at a loss for words. My best friend and I feeling the same tension and anxiety brought about by Castle's presence.

"W-Were those documents really in the pile we sent to her?" I tread as lightly as I can.

"I-I- It can't be. I triple-checked everything with the interns when that list was made. I even have a copy of everything in my office. Even if those are genuine files that were included in the ones we sent out, I could swear that I've never seen them myself as well. Do you remember seeing them before or making any of those letters?"

I sigh deeply, trying to jog my memory. "I remember making letters of resignation but there were days that I was drunk and I'm not sure if- I-I honestly don't know. It was a long time ago and shit- I don't r-remember."

"It's got to be a planted document, S. I-It has to be or-"

"Or we're both done." I state, swallowing the lump in my throat. "What are we waiting for? Let's go find out."

Without further ado, we head inside the building. Countless thoughts running through our minds as we wait for the elevator to reach our floor. Shortly, we round the corner upon entering through the glass doors when an unfamiliar sight greets us in the conference room before our offices.

I see Brittany seated in the conference room with a worried expression, talking to a familiar woman with mahogany hair in front of her. Quinn and I share a curious glance at each other prior to entering the room. Brittany looks up just in time to see us.

"Hey, Britt." I trail off anxiously. The British doctor turns around to face us with the same expression on her face. "George, hi. Is everything okay?"

"Santana, I'm sorry for barging in. I don't know anyone else who can help me." George trails off. My wife nods encouragingly for me to address the situation that I'm pretty sure I have an idea of.

"Excuse me, I'll just have to get something from my office." Quinn chimes in, throwing me a knowing look which I nod slightly at. As soon as Quinn's out the door, I turn my attention back on Georgina.

"Of course, we'll help in anyway that we can. What happened?" I speak up, taking the seat beside Brittany.

"I received this a few hours ago at the hospital." George utters, sliding me a piece of paper.

I skim through it, forehead frowning upon reading the gist of the letter. "You're being sued for medical malpractice for a do-not-resuscitate order?"

"Yes. It came out of nowhere." George utters softly. "It was this surgery I did a few days ago. I'm not going over the exact details but there is this thing we call a do-not-resuscitate order which as you know, instructs us medical practitioners not to do CPR if our patient's heart stops beating or if they stop breathing." She adds while I nod and motion for her to continue.

"Anyway, the surgery was successful. Although there was a little complication when he stopped breathing for a while and we thought we were going to lose him but thankfully, I applied CPR to get him back. To be perfectly clear, there was no order of any kind that was agreed upon beforehand or given to me prior to the surgery which is why I did my job of saving the patient." George pauses. "I thought that was it and I handed in the usual report following the procedure. However, yesterday I received a memorandum from the hospital telling me that I violated the patient's DNR order." George adds and hands me the said memorandum that I take a peek of while she goes on to continue talking.

"I was shocked and tried to appeal the complaint since I was neither informed there was even one nor given a notice about it but the patient's lawyer was adamant about pursuing the case. Then like I said, I was suddenly served the papers this morning before I left the hospital. I didn't do anything wrong. I swear there really wasn't a DNR order or else I would have followed it as we're instructed." She finishes her statement, heavily frowning.

"I saw her talking to the receptionist outside just as I got off the elevator. She was looking for you and Quinn so I led her here to talk about the problem while you took care of business a while ago." Brittany chimes in.

I breathe deeply and nod once while I try to remain calm as much as I can. Was there really a do-not-resuscitate order to start with that she missed out on? Or is this part of a bigger issue? Something about her story doesn't sit right with me. Even though we weren't together for that long, I've gotten to know George quite well in the few months we dated. Based on her stories and that of other people she worked with that I knew, she's quite the diligent person when it comes to her job. Meticulous and thorough even.

I glance at the papers in front of me and read it for a second time which unsurprisingly, reveals nothing out of the ordinary for subpoenas. Or so I assumed until a random thought comes into mind.

"Would you happen to remember what the patient's lawyer looked like? Or what's his name? Anything else out of the ordinary that happened?" I squint my eyes at George. She tries to recall by looking up while Brittany throws me a curious glance from the side.

"She. The lawyer who came yesterday was a woman." George trails off. "I can't recall her name but I do remember that she's a redhead and quite menacing to talk to. I'm afraid there wasn't anything out of the ordinary although she talked quite fast and said that she'll sort things out when she gets back from Vermont. Why do you ask?" She adds innocently.

I close my eyes for a moment out of exasperation, aggravation, or just plain anger. I ball my fists tightly and grit my teeth. I look at Brittany and notice her displaying the same disconcerted demeanor that I am upon putting the pieces together.

Laura Fucking Castle. Bitch has really gone up to a higher level of evil just to try and break me down.

"Santana?" George speaks up again. "Is everything alright? Should I be even more worried than I am right now?"

"N-No." I half-lie. "Laura Castle. That's her name. We went to Harvard with her and let's just say that she and I don't have the best of records when it comes to making friends or having a decent, civil human interaction." I sigh and hang my head low before locking eyes with George.

"Santana, w-what-"

"I'm going to be honest with you. We wholeheartedly believe that you did nothing wrong and there really was no DNR order to start with. The only reason you're being sued for something you didn't do and falsely at that, is because Castle has a grudge on me and wants to make my life a living hell. She's been trying to get me to settle for an ongoing case and this is her sleazy way of doing just that." I reason out.

George seems to try and process it, dumbly staring at Brittany and I as she does so. "Why does she have a grudge on you? And why am I being hauled into this?"

Brittany and I immediately share a look and this time, my wife takes over to explain. "It's quite a long story." She says simply with a hint of remorse. "We guess that Laura never really grew up after graduating from Harvard. Going after you is her petty way of making Santana feel terrible while hoping that she'll settle out of guilt, I think."

George stares skeptically at us. "So, the reason why I'm being falsely sued for this DNR order and presently threatened to be deported with my medical license on the line is because of you and whatever it is you did back in law school to her that she never really moved on from?" She reiterates, her squinting eyes trained on me.

I blink a few times and running out of words with a migraine slowly kicking in, I resort to nodding slowly. "I-I'm really, really sorry for dragging you into this mess. I had no idea she was going to pull this act and-" I ramble before stopping myself with a sigh. "I'm sorry, George. I can't apologize enough."

"Wow. You must have done something unforgivable to make her get back on you like this, Santana."

"It's the other way around, actually. Santana only fought back." Brittany interjects shyly.

George nods once and appears to think of how to address the situation. "I'm not going to jail, am I?"

"With Santana at the helm? I doubt you'll even get to take a step inside the Courthouse." Brittany offers, flashing a warm smile that somehow calms Georgina.

"I'll have this sorted out immediately, George. Rest assured that we will do everything we can to absolve you of any accusations. I'll personally make sure of it." I voice out. "I'm sorry again for getting you into trouble-"

"Santana," George cuts me off with a small smile. "it's clearly the deranged woman's fault, not yours. Just kick her bloody arse and it will all be fine."

I hear Brittany chuckle beside me, a sound that warms my heart when I realize that this is the first time we've all seen each other since George and I broke up. I smile back at George as she motions to stand up, something Brittany and I mirror.

"I think I'll go ahead. I have the feeling that your hands are full and I'm probably in the way of things." George trails off. "Thank you for taking the time again out of both of your busy schedules to talk. I appreciate your help."

I open my mouth to speak but Brittany beats me to it. "We're relieved you came to us about this. Please don't hesitate to call any of us if something else comes up."

"Of course. Thank you, Brittany. And before I forget," George nods then flashes a big smile with her gaze alternating between Brittany and I. "Congratulations on getting married."

Brittany and I both chuckle and grin widely. "Thank you, George. How did you know?" My wife utters.

"Oh. Your grandmother." Georgina retorts, gesturing to Brittany. "She came by the hospital a few weeks ago for a charity function with Doctor Lopez and we caught up a bit. She called me 'Englishwoman' and 'Ginger Spice' several times in the short span of time that we talked."

"Yep. That sounds like her." I chime in, as we all laugh. "Anyway, we won't keep you from your day's activities anymore. We'll keep you posted if anything comes up at all." I add and shortly, we bid George goodbye.

I take a deep sigh as soon as she exits the conference room. My head feels like exploding and if I didn't know any better, it's getting a little harder to breathe.

"San, are you okay?" Brittany speaks up, placing a hand on my lower back with worry washing over her features.

"Y-Yeah. I guess I'm just tired and-" I reply but get cut off when my phone rings. I glance at the caller's name and clear my throat before picking up the call then putting it on speaker.

"Grams, I'm in the middle of something important. I'll have to call you back-"

" _Selena!"_ Grams shouts a little too loud from the other line. " _Can someone please explain to me why the damn hell is your little Ronald McDonald friend back? I thought that bitch was dead?"_

I share a quick glance at Brittany and decide to take a seat for what must be another roller coaster ride. "Oh no. What happened, Grams?"

 _"If you must know, I had just come back from a lunch meeting downtown when Wendy from that little school of yours just happened to be outside of my office building a few minutes ago saying that she'll sue me for something I'm sure was a figment of her sociopathic imagination if I don't cooperate with her to get you to confess your guilt of a crime I have no idea of!"_

"What?! What did you tell her, Grams? Did Castle threaten you with something else?"

 _"I told her I don't have time to entertain fans like her and that she should get a job and a proper life."_ Grams responds nonchalantly. _"Then I told one of my bodyguards to give their therapist's card to her. She looked a little taken aback by that especially when I said that she'll have to take up all legal matters to my Maribel, who's my lawyer. That seemed to shake her up a bit, I think. She left when she realized I'm the biggest 'badass', or whatever Brianna calls me on a regular basis, she's ever seen."_

I hang on her words for a bit, surprised that she's taking this lightly. "That's it?"

 _"Well, yes, what do you kids expect I do? She's about as menacing as a newborn Chihuahua. Fifi and Lord Tubbington look like supermodels if we're going by inner beauty." Grams grouses. "Besides, this isn't the first time someone has threatened me like that. I've lost count already but yet, none has succeeded in their nasty endeavor, Selena. So, can someone explain why Pennywise is in town? Am I live here? Is Britty and Quinn there?"_

"I'm here. Quinn is in her office-" Brittany chimes in but gets cut off when her own phone rings. "Hold on, Grams." She adds, grabbing the gadget in her purse then turns toward me again. "It's Tina."

"Answer it, babe. Maybe it's important."

Brittany nods and picks up the call, walking to the side for some privacy. I go back to facing my phone to address Grams again when an incoming call registers on the screen from Kurt. My forehead creases at the notion of the sudden influx of calls coming from our friends. Or maybe I'm just being panicky.

"Grams, Kurt's calling me on the other line. Can I call you back?"

 _"Toodle-oo!"_ Grams responds cheerfully then cuts off the line. I immediately answer Kurt's call and press the phone to my ear as I take it off speaker mode.

"Hell-"

 _"Santana, what the hell is going on?! Can someone please explain to me what the frick frock is happening?!"_ He rambles angrily.

My eyebrows raise in surprise of his tone just as I look up to catch a glance of Quinn through the glass walls as she makes her way back to us in the conference room with a piece of paper in her hand while talking disapprovingly with someone on her phone.

"Slow down, Kurt. Just calm down, okay? Tell me what happened first."

 _"Alright."_ Kurt sighs. _"I was having a peaceful lunch with Isabelle a while ago like usual when all of a sudden, this guy comes up to me and serves me papers!"_

"Papers for what exactly? And where's it from?"

 _"Malpractice. It says that I committed malpractice by concealing your act of misconduct from the Ethics Board and failing to notify them immediately as it should be."_ Kurt utters. _"I had an intern look it up and it's from a New York firm called Smith and Mayer."_

 _Smith and Mayer. Castle's firm._ I take a long, deep breath as I feel my heart drop as soon as Kurt mentioned the firm's name. I sense the anxiety and panic creeping back in just as Quinn enters the room.

"We've got a problem." She greets. "I have Rachel on the other line. She's been served papers for a malpractice suit like mine."

"Shit. Berry too?!" I spit out.

"Yes. And I checked the list of the files we sent and- Wait." She cuts herself off with a curious look at me. "What do you mean ' _too',_ S?"

"Guys," Brittany breaks off our conversation, covering her phone with one hand. "I have Tina and Mike on the phone. They said they've been served a malpractice suit a few hours ago. Mercedes called just now as well, she'd been served the same subpoena after her show last night. She's on her way to the Changs."

 _"I heard that."_ Kurt speaks up. _"Oh my God. What is happening, Santana? Who's behind this?"_

"K-Kurt, it's- C-Castle's back. She's going after me." I almost whisper, hearing a barely audible gasp soon after. "Look, I'll deal with this, alright? I'll get back to you as soon as I can." I add and cut the phone call before he even gets to speak.

"I don't think there's a proper time for this but I'm just going to blurt it out." Quinn chimes in, motioning to the paper in her hand. "Everything Laura showed us awhile ago is in here. She didn't plant anything."

"W-What-"

"I-I don't know how it happened, S. It's virtually impossible. I told you, I triple-checked everything and made sure there wasn't a single file that would implicate you for anything before we sent it. I even included an HR report justifying your absence and the document where Maribel signed off on your 'business trip' to London back then to cover your tracks but it's not here or on the list. I'm not sure if it's the interns' error or mine but Castle didn't plant or concealed anything. I-I-" Quinn stops her rambling and looks down in shame.

As I'm about to speak and grapple the situation, a pizza delivery guy carrying two large boxes of pizza knocks on the glass door of the conference room and enters without saying anything else much to our bewilderment.

"Babe, I'll have to call you back in a few minutes." Quinn mutters to her phone then glances quizzically at me and Brittany upon putting the gadget down. "Did you order pizza? Who ordered pizza?"

"No one." I respond calmly.

"Hi. I'm looking for a Brittany Lopez-Pierce?" The pizza guy chimes in.

"Tina, let me call you back. I gotta go." Brittany voices out absent-mindedly, eyes on the delivery guy. "There's a great chance she's here but we didn't order any pizza, sir."

"Look, miss. I'm just here to deliver the pizza." He sighs, setting one of the pizza boxes on the table while holding on to the other. "The receptionist told me she's blonde, tall, and in this room, so you must be her. Are you Brittany Lopez-Pierce?"

Brittany throws us a look then back on the pizza guy. "Yes, I am."

The delivery guy opens the pizza box like she's about to propose to Brittany. Rather than a large pizza set inside the box, a single document is seen instead. A look of surprise washes over my wife's face and without much to do, she grabs the file from the box and surveys it.

"You've been served." The pizza guy utters as he closes the box. "You're being sued for Malpractice." He adds and in a few seconds, he's out of the room.

I swallow the huge gulp in my throat, my head spinning at the sudden turn of events as I watch Brittany swiftly read through the paper, knowing full well what's in it and where it came from.

"She's suing me for the same case just like the others." Brittany speaks up as she turns the paper to unveil a post-it on the last page which elicits a worried expression from her.

"Britt, what is it?" I say, walking towards her side to take a peek.

"It's from Laura." Brittany starts. "She says that we should all savor the pizza as much as we can since we'll be needing the strength to power through and that there's no way I can avoid her anymore." Brittany gives us an apprehensive glance. "I'm the first one up and she'll see me on my deposition next week."

Quinn and I share an uneasy look. We both know what Castle's plotting behind her twisted ways. She won't hesitate to take Brittany to court if it's what will take for me to give up and allow her to have her way. She's going to drag all my loved ones into this just so she can see me lose. And of course, what better way to do that than immediately cutting me off at the knees by way of using my wife against me. By utilizing my one weakness to get through me.

We need someone who hates me as much as Laura Fucking Castle does. We need someone who won't back down no matter what. We all know what needs to be done.

* * *

"You want me to do what?!" Sebastian exclaims, swiveling his chair to face Quinn and I standing across from him, all while he's sporting an incredulous look on his face.

"Was I speaking in Spanish? I speak up, unfazed.

"So, you barge into my office like this and demand for me to do your bidding because as you both say, I 'owe' you?" He raises an eyebrow while Quinn and I share an indifferent glance at each other.

"You heard me, Smythe."

And as expected, Sebastian laughs out loud. "Are you both high? Why on Earth would I do that?"

"Because we saved your ass back in the Beiste case which you owe us bigtime. If it weren't for us, you'd be fired, facing multiple raps for your unethical behavior unbecoming of a lawyer, and possibly dead since you managed to piss off a bunch people because you're a big jerk." Quinn answers.

Sebastian nods knowingly. "Is that something you both pray for? Or a thing you your future entails for me?"

"Oh, believe me, Sebastian. If it's only the future we're talking about then I would love to slap the crap out of you that a psychic would be able to read my future from the hand imprint on your face." I say with a mocking grin.

"And yes, I pray every goddamn night to Hades after I kiss your 8x8 picture in my personal gallery shrine of people-I'd-like-to-murder-out-of-anger." Quinn retorts, erasing the smug look of Smythe's face.

"If you two are trying to get someone to do what you want then you should know that neither of you are doing a very good job so far." Sebastian trails off. "You should have sent Pierce here instead. That girl could ask someone to jump off a building with a 'please' and 'thank you' and that person would probably pawn off all their belongings to her with a big 'thanks' before leaping to their death."

"Oh, believe us when we say you'd want to do what we want, after all." I mutter innocently.

"And why would I? I hate you both as much as you hate me. Probably even more with you." He snaps back, eyes on me.

"Exactly." Quinn cuts in. "Which is why if you play your cards right, you'll get to do the one thing only Brittany has ever done before. It's an opportunity for you to get back at her." She grins devilishly and places both of her hands on Sebastian's table. "You'd get to beat Santana and humiliate her with a loss in front of everyone in this firm."

"It's a chance for redemption and payback. Make no mistake though, there's no way I'd let you win easily." I chime in.

He seems to contemplate it, looking back and forth at us. "I don't trust either of you. Your plan seems so simple. For all I know this is all a trick to humiliate myself in front of everyone."

"Gayladdin, there's not one bone inside of that stone cold Slytherin body of yours that we trust either. What makes you think I ever planned for you to get the slightest of chance to have an option no one has ever had before? I'd say that this is all fair. Besides, you've already humiliated yourself after your merger fumble in the Beiste case. Plus, you do owe us this after we saved your ass this morning and it's not like you have anything better to do either." I add, sighing.

Sebastian squints his eyes at us. He gets up from his seat, puts his hands in his pockets then walks over to his office window with his back towards us in a dramatic fashion.

"We know you've wanted to do this since the day you met Santana, Sebastian. And it's actually fun taking her on in court, I did it back in Harvard and a mock trial with her is something that goes down in the books. Or at least ours did." Quinn treads lightly, sneaking a knowing glance at me. "What better way to use this as an outlet for all the hatred you have for her in your freezing, lifeless heart?"

"What makes you think I'm on your side? Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe I could be helping Laura to take you down?" He exclaims, looking over his shoulder.

"It has. At the same degree that we thought you colluded with Hunter which turned out to be a ruse to trick all of us." I voice out. "We know you don't need anyone's help even if you had a plan in the first place. I couldn't care less."

Sebastian chuckles bitterly and turns around to walk towards in front of his table where he leans to half-sit on the edge of it, positioning himself across from us.

"Let me reiterate what you want me to do and to get this straight, ladies." He trails off, taking a deep sigh prior to continuing. "You want me to participate in a mock trial next week where I will play the role of Laura Castle, who I went to Yale Law with for a year and someone I consider an acquaintance. A mock trial where I will be representing Harris Electronics against Fabray and you, Lopez, both of whom will represent Brittany Pierce in this imaginary proceeding." He pauses to consider his words. "You're giving me the chance to humiliate you in front of everyone who works here should you lose in this mock trial we're talking about because I hate you and won't stop at any cost to bring you down in probably the same manner as Castle?"

I remain unfazed and calm. "Yes." I say sternly.

Sebastian chuckles sharply, shaking his head in disbelief while holding out his hand. "No mercy?"

I stare at his hand for a second then back at him. I hold out my hand and shake his hand firmly. "No mercy."

He grins devilishly as he retracts his hand and walks back to his seat. "Well then, you better get ready. I'll see you in court, bitch."

I smirk as we motion to leave his office. "Bring it on, you little shit."

* * *

 **Drop by my tumblr (kpgleek13) if you have any questions whatsoever ;)**

 **3 chapters left. Let's go finish this. Will update soon :)**


	23. Viva La Diva

**A post-hangover treat for everyone who drank themselves to death this Halloween, those who decided to stay in and scare themselves by watching tons of scary movies and ended up sleeping with the lights on, and those who didn't do either of that because we're too lazy.**

 **Thanks for the unwavering love, you guys :)**

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV –**

"This is such a fun way to start our week. Am I right, ladies?" Laura starts off, smiling from ear to ear.

I look down and subtly avoid her gaze as I slowly feel uneasy in my seat even if we've only sat down in the conference room not more than two minutes ago. From an outsider's point of view, we probably look composed and collected like assassins waiting for the kill, almost reaching a point of serenity with our calm stances, legs crossed, and stares all directed at the common enemy in front of us but deep inside, we know better. I glance at Santana on my left and notice how visibly tense she is which Quinn alarmingly mirrors on my right, all of which is something that's only obvious to us.

I admit that I'm a bit nervous. We've already covered everything there is to cover, questions that Laura may or may not ask, and all the possible under-handed comments she may throw to derail us off our game. It's quite nerve-wracking. Seeing that everything will be on the record, professionalism must be observed. At least to a certain extent knowing how these three usually exchange banters. Being highly aware that I'm the last person who'll run out of patience and the first one to break up a probable fist fight adds stress to that. Momentarily, I clear my throat in the hopes of alleviating the state of agitation in the room.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Laura." I comment sheepishly.

"The thought of you certainly helps. Or maybe not. Thinking of you actually gets me-"

"Finish that sentence and I'm calling security, you creep." Quinn cuts in bitingly.

Laura fixes her attention on Quinn with a smirk on her face. "Aww… Are you a little jealous that I'm not talking about your pint-sized Funny Girl? She's not really my type, you know. I'm not into that endangered species kind of look she's going for."

"Don't talk about her like that, you fu-" Santana scoffs back only for me to cut her off, much to Laura's pleasure.

"Guys, enough." I say calmly even if I so want to slap the redhead badly for insulting Rachel. "Can we get this started? Please?"

The three women hold their gazes for a few seconds but ultimately oblige to my demand. Laura nods and motions to the court reporter at the other side of the table. "State your full name for the record."

"Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce."

"Are you aware of the charges brought against you?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes."

Laura nods. "At present, what is your relation to Santana Lopez-Pierce, who is manifested as the basis for the malpractice suit against you in this proceeding?"

"Santana and I are married."

"Has it always been like that, Brittany?"

"Objection. Question is vague." Santana interjects with a disapproving look.

Laura raises an eyebrow. "What's so vague about that? I only asked what her relationship is with you for the record."

"What you're asking her transcends the time from when the subject of her malpractice suit takes place to the present time at hand." Santana responds.

"So, you're saying that you and Brittany weren't in a relationship at the time of your fraud?" Laura stares back incredulously.

"Objection! Calls for a conclusion." Quinn cuts in with a monotonous tone, throwing Santana a warning glance. "This isn't Santana's deposition, Laura. Why don't you rephrase your question for Brittany and maybe if it's acceptable enough then we'd let her answer?"

"Sure. Although you should tell your little Hispanic Pitbull here to back off from her wife so we can actually do our jobs here." Laura teases.

"Off the record." Santana addresses the court reporter then looks back at Laura. "Maybe if you try to be a little professional then I wouldn't have to resort to protecting our client from your sleazy, buzzing tactics, Jolli-freaking-bee."

"Ah, this is nice, isn't it?" Laura grins, leaning forward. "We're all gathered here today to have a little girl talk about your fraud and how you dragged your friends and family down to the gutter with you. Should be killing you inside, JLo."

"The only thing killing me inside is how I can't stab your eyeba-"

"Santana." Quinn warningly cuts her off with a cold stare. Santana glances at her for a quick moment then resorts to backing down as she takes a deep breath.

Laura grins mockingly. "How sweet. I didn't know they had you on a leash, Lopez. Here I was, enjoying the freedom of contemptuously wounding every fiber of your being right in front of your wife and best friend. Maybe that little office of yours managed to downsize your thinking capacity down to the dirt that you always have been."

Santana's fists ball up, her patience becoming paper thin by the second. I grab her arm for a quick second and give her a calming look which somehow comes through when she nods slightly, slowly relaxing against her seat. I sigh and look back at Laura.

"Santana and I are married now. We were broken up during that time this malpractice suit is based on, to answer your question." I say.

Laura's eyebrows raise in a curious manner. "That's interesting. Guess the world's greatest couple aren't that great, huh? Who broke up with whom? How long were you broken up then?"

"I don't see how that's relevant to the case, Castle." Santana comments wryly.

"Oh, I know. I just want to get in the scoop. Perhaps someone cheated? My money's on Lopez. You're amazing and all anyone could wish for Brittany but come on, this is New York. Sure. Back in Harvard you're probably a big fish in a small pond among the girls there but women like you are dime a many out here."

"Irrelevant." Quinn objects calmly, sneaking a glance at me.

Laura chuckles, taking a peek of the document in front of her. "Anyway, can you tell me where you were staying approximately three years ago during that time Lopez here went on her month-long 'business trip'?" She adds, making air quotes out of the last two words for emphasis.

I sigh, trying not to let her get to me. "I was staying in London, England."

"And what business did you have in England exactly?"

"I was working as the interim Managing Director for the London sector of Pierce Industries under Mrs. Jones' tutelage for almost a year then."

"Oh yeah, I think I remember seeing you on the news every so and so back when I was working in Manchester." Laura mutters. "If only I knew you were single during that time then I certainly would have paid you a visit. I'm sure things would have been quite interesting. Don't you think so?"

"God, you are way in over your head. I heard one of Grams' bodyguard handed you his psychiatrist's card. Good guy that one. You should follow up on that." Santana cuts in with a mocking laugh.

"Ah, Meryl freaking Streep's twin without the Oscars." Laura seethes. "She's charming and quite hard to sway, I must admit. Although I can't say the same thing about your Anti-TayTay Squad. Boy, were they scared out of their wits. Oh, and the beautiful British doctor? Oh wow, that woman. She could have been Mrs. Lopez-Dawson and you'll get your happy ending every day, if you know what I mean. How are all of them, by the way?" Laura adds with fake concern.

Santana immediately shares a look with Quinn. I decide to get the discussion back on track.

"Do you have other questions or are we done here?" I raise an eyebrow as a gesture.

"Oh, we are far from done. In fact, we're only getting started, Brittany." She replies. "I don't want this deposition to be a little too heated so how about we talk numbers first since I heard that's your forte?"

"She's not going to settle, Laura." Quinn chimes in.

"Oh, I know. I'm actually talking about Brittany's money and in the spirit of honesty, everyone else's. Let's start with Brittany, shall we?" Laura smirks and glances down on the document in front of her with astonishment then back at me. "Holy crap! I knew you were rich but damn, you can buy a few countries with this kind of dough."

"Where did you get that?" I say warily.

"Google. It's probably not that accurate but you and your pretty little sister are on every list of richest heirs and heiresses." She responds as I look at her quizzically. "So, a little background here says that your mother is the youngest daughter of an investment magnate in which your uncle took over the business for that. And then, Bonnie Pierce aka Meryl Streep's doppelganger took over her father's real estate developing business that is known today as Pierce Industries while your father, as an only child, is running it along with her and your mother as of now. Your parents probably met on some millionaire's boring club party. Rich on both sides, I'm not surprised about that." She comments then goes back to reading. "Pierce Industries grew from a 400 million dollar company into a 21 billion dollar corporation all within almost two decades. I think it's safe to say that your sister, Brianna, would be the one taking over the business someday instead of you. Your trust fund must be half a billion or probably more than a billion, isn't it?"

I stare hard at her and decide not to comment. Thankfully, Quinn clears her throat and cuts in. "What does that have to do with anything?!"

"A lot but we'll get to that later. Let's talk about you, Lucy." Laura grins then goes back to reading again. "Ah… Lucy Quinn Fabray. Only child of a well-known investment banker and a socialite mother whose wealth comes from old money and a massive tobacco business ran by family. Oh, it says here that your uncle married a Rothschild too." Laura nods her head approvingly. "And since we're on you, let's talk briefly about your wife. Rachel Berry is the only child of hotel and restaurant tycoons, with five star destinations in at least 15 countries around the world. Must be handy when travelling, right?"

Quinn and I look at each other questioningly, foreheads creasing. Laura points at Santana without looking at her and proceeds to read once again.

"Santana Lopez." She says with her attention on the paper in front of her. "Born in New York and only child to a globally recognized surgeon father and Columbia grad famous lawyer Maribel Lopez who owns one of the biggest law firms today. Unlike the three of you, Lopez's parents actually worked hard to where they are today. Respect." Laura remarks nonchalantly. "Known for partying with Quinn Fabray during their teenage years, married Brittany Pierce, blah blah blah… You're not really that interesting, Lopez." She adds with a sly smile at Santana, closing the document in front of her.

Santana sighs. "I fail to see the essence of you stalking us through Google. What does it have to do with Brittany's case?"

"Not that much. I just think it's interesting that you trust fund babies have your own little millionaire's club, secrets must be going around that circle like crazy. Imagine how the jury's going to react when they hear all that and your past reputation of being the staple trust fund brats with Fabray." She smiles wickedly. "I could even go for a billion in settlement and no one would bat an eyelid in this table. You guys must have grown up with a platinum spoon brimmed with gold and diamond stones around it in your mouths."

"Why is it always about money with you, Laura? If this is about a settlement, then we have nothing to talk about." I speak up.

"Yeah, maybe. By the way, I have a few general questions here that I'll need you to answer. Just procedural stuff. First, I heard that your sister is a Junior in Columbia. What's she taking?"

"Laura, you googled us like you said, right? Why do you need to ask me that?" I sigh, relaxing against my seat.

"I want to personally get to know your family. I think it's a little too claustrophobic to have only met Lopez and your grandmother. I have no one good enough to compare to, you see."

"Brittany doesn't need to answer that." Quinn remarks coldly.

"Shame. I must say that Brianna is gorgeous though and turned 21 not too long ago. Good genes are certainly in your family, Brittany. Hmm… It says here that she's last seen with that new movie star kid. Handsome boy but bet ya I can make her gay." Laura chuckles, throwing a wink. "Maybe I'll visit your hot sister and ask her the questions I need to know about her myself. You know, like an after sex conversation in bed. Maybe she's the Pierce I'll get to wrap around my finger. Or fingers." Laura smiles wickedly.

I grit my teeth while trying to remain calm. She's trying to rile us up on purpose and I can't let her get to me. "Next question?" I mutter, eyes trained on her.

She stalls for a second, returning my stare and smiling wickedly at me. "I guess I'm a little curious why you had to stay in London for such a long time. I mean, a quarter of a billion dollars is literally no big deal to your family's wealth. Maybe you were trying to distance yourself from what Lopez did? Maybe like I said, you weren't enough of a woman for Lopez here. Lopez didn't want baggage located thousands of miles away from her so she cheated on you repeatedly? Or maybe it was you who found someone new in London? I lived for a few years in England and you must admit that the accent is pretty sexy, right? Is that what happened?"

"What?!" I snap back. "My father's then best friend stole money from him and drove the London sector to the ground. Because of that, my father had a heart attack and the family needed someone they can trust to take over in the UK. That's what happened."

"I see. And why not this Mrs. Jones I keep reading about?"

"Because they needed someone to manage the London sector full time. Mrs. Jones was mentoring me in England while also part-time overseeing the Pierce Industries' divisions in Asia where she's originally in charge of."

Laura nods, writing on her little notebook. "And what has become of Mrs. Jones now? Is she still in charge of the Asia sectors?"

"She's now the Managing Director of Pierce Industries in the UK and oversees the Asia sectors with my mother." I look at Santana for a moment before continuing. "What's so vital about that information?"

"It's just for formality. In case I needed to ask her a few questions at least I know where to find sweet, 'ol Mrs. Jones." Laura grins devilishly.

"You're worse than the fool I think you are if you think she knows anything about the fraud you came up with in your imagination." Santana mentions.

"You say that but we all know I'm getting closer to the truth." Laura disregards her and points at me with her pen. "In fact, you being in London piques my curiosity because if we're going by the facts and what I discovered during Lopez's deposition, she was also in London at that same exact time frame. A little coincidental, don't you think?" She smirks. "And if my assumptions are correct, you were freshly broken up along that same month which means that she went after you to beg you to take her back but decided against it at the last minute for some reason and ended up staying there because she's probably too broken-hearted to come back, correct?"

"Objection. Calls for speculation." Quinn objects once again. "One more question like that and you're out of here, Laura."

"I don't really care." She utters nonchalantly then turns her attention on me again. "So, Brittany, let's get to the good stuff. Did you know Lopez was going after you in London?"

"No. I did not." I say confidently. Technically speaking, it's the truth.

Laura raises an eyebrow. "Surely Lopez here went to check up on you or made efforts to contact you during that time, did she not?"

"No. She did not."

"And you expect me to believe that?" She scoffs.

"Laura, I was here when you served Santana her papers. You concluded, or rather, told us yourself that I didn't know about it so how do you expect me to know all these information?" I reason out. She thinks about my words for a moment, knowing full well that I'm right and somehow I got her in a bind. Santana and Quinn relax against their seats, waiting for the redhead's next move.

"For all I know, it was all an act. If I didn't know any better, maybe Lopez told you about the whole story one way or another after I served the papers. There is always a hole and I'm here to find that."

"Even if Santana confided Colonel Sanders' KFC secret recipe after you served her papers, you can't force Brittany to speak up about it because she's protected by the spousal privilege. Any information relayed after their wedding is off-limits." Quinn refutes.

"Oh yes, spousal privilege. Good thing this deposition has nothing to do about that but everything to do with what happened three years ago when they were not only _not_ married but were also separated. I have spectacular timing, don't I?" Laura grins devilishly.

"Castle, we can go around in circles but you'll only end up wasting your time. Brittany doesn't know a damn thing about this so-called 'fraud' of mine you're talking about because there is no 'fraud' to talk about. There can be no malpractice suit to start with because she didn't know batshit about anything to report to the ethics board much like the people you've somehow involved in this mess." Santana interjects dryly.

Instead of taking my wife's words, Laura smirks instead as she relaxes against her seat. "Well then, let's dig a little deeper and try to find something, shall we? Were you the one who personally asked for Lopez to come to London on your demand to see her?"

"No." I say, acting like I wasn't taken aback.

"Did you have a conversation with Lopez prior to her month-long absence?"

"Yes, I did."

"And what was it about?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern, Laura. That's personal." I say, not missing a beat.

"Sure, sure. I just think it would be interesting when you say that in front of the jury and how you'll lie your ass off about that conversation. Remember that you're under oath when you go to court. Perjury is a tricky subject for liars." Laura chuckles wryly. "Isn't it true then that you initiated breaking up with Lopez during that time?"

I stare intensely at her for a few seconds, contemplating on whether this has any implication at all but eventually decide against speaking.

"Well, well, well… I did not expect that." Laura trails off, smirking.

Santana worriedly glances at me then back at Laura. "She doesn't need to answer that."

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's go back further in time then." Laura starts. "Brittany, remember that time I was in your apartment during that one, faithful night where sparks between us were everywhere?"

"Oh, you mean during that time you forcefully kissed my wife, half-naked, and without her permission?" Santana interjects sarcastically.

"Good memory." Laura smiles and points to Santana. "So, if I'm not mistaken, you also broke up that night, did you not? And if we're going to unearth that pretty little son of a bitch, you broke up because Lopez here couldn't fully commit to you in the way you wanted to. She didn't want to move in with you. You were afraid that she'd stray with her reputation of being a lothario back in Harvard. It scared you that she slept with so many women in campus that you couldn't even dare to count them with your hands and feet combined not being enough. It terrified you that maybe you're just a disposable notch in her bedpost which let's be honest, you were."

"Utter conjecture!" Quinn angrily answers for me.

"Oh, please. You won't answer my questions anyway so what makes you think that everything I will say won't be pure conjecture?"

"You're right, everything will be utter speculation because you have no basis for all your arguments and therefore, no case at all against Brittany." Quinn seethes.

I blink a few times and try not to act fazed as I maintain my stare on Laura. From my peripheral vision, I can see Santana staring back at me looking all helpless as she tries to contain how angry she is.

"Don't get too excited, Fabray. This is Brittany's deposition, not yours. We'll get to your own much brutal one in a few days." Laura jeers. "So, back to you, Brittany. Let's fast forward to the present. Sure, you managed to get Lopez to settle down with you but what makes you think she's not going back to her old ways? Do you honestly think she would ever do Sunday barbecues with you and future little annoying brats? Move to Long Island to give up everything that only the Manhattan lifestyle offers? If so, well, I'm not the one who's over my head here, Brittany."

"That's it! We're done here!" Santana exclaims with a hard tone.

"No, we're not!" Laura interjects. "Brittany, a malpractice suit is no joke! If I prove that you are involved in Lopez's fraud, your license to practice law will be the first to go! Now, answer this question, do you think Lopez would drop everything she has back here in New York to follow you to London after your break up?"

"Don't answer that." Quinn chimes in.

"Is Lopez susceptible to reckless behavior and in the process dragging your innocent name into her mess given your intimate connection?"

"Don't answer that." Quinn cuts in again.

Laura chuckles bitterly, her stare burning a hole on my face. "You know what, don't answer anything. Just listen." She trails off. I hold off her gaze, trying to maintain my composure.

"Lopez committed fraud and malpractice and we have Lopez Hayward's records to prove that. I know that you're never going to give her up but the thing is, I don't care. You will lose and I will do everything in my power to make sure I ruin Lopez even if it means ruining everyone else's lives too. You think going after your friends is evil? Well, baby, wait until I go after your sister and everyone else you care about and then you'll see what I mean."

"That's it! You are out of here!" Santana interjects furiously, standing up.

"Okay, okay!" Laura holds up both her hands in defense. "Before I go though, I want you to hear about my proposal. Just hear it out and then I'll go."

"We don't want to hear it, Laura. You don't have any concrete piece of evidence aside from company records some of which won't hold up in court." Quinn utters as she stands up, anger laced in her tone. "Brittany's not going to say anything anymore."

"Oh, Fabray. We all know I have a case here and all of you are desperate anyway. You might want to hear it just for the sake of having manners." Laura suggests, leaning back on her chair. The three of us remain motionless, gaze on Laura. Santana takes her seat again followed by Quinn.

Laura smiles. "I don't give a shit about the money. I'm willing to drop all the lawsuits I brought upon the three of you, Lopez Hayward, your friends, and the coming ones against a few more people on two conditions." She trails off. "One, Lopez gets disbarred. And two, I want Brittany to become my personal counsel."

"No! Absolutely not!" Santana immediately answers. "Are you delusional?! There is no way in hell that is going to happen!"

"Even if we agreed to that, there would be a conflict on interest since you also sued Brittany." Quinn chimes in.

"Not really." Laura grins. "Smith and Mayer is the general counsel for the lawsuits against all of you involving Harris Electronics not me, per se. I'm confident that there's no conflict of interest. Don't you think it's exciting, Brittany?"

"No! The answer is and will always be 'no'!" Santana interposes, glancing worriedly at me.

"This deposition is over, Castle." Quinn utters calmly.

We stay silent while Laura looks one by one at us, slowly scrutinizing every feature that could probably give away anything that could make her case. Finally, she smiles widely at me then gathers her belongings.

"By the way, congratulations on the ADA offer. You really should accept that, Brittany. I know you and your wife, Bitchy Bitch, are hella rich until the end of time but one of you might need a job in about two weeks just for the sake of being employed." Laura comments wryly as she stands up. She then glances at Quinn with a wide grin. "Tell your tiny wife that I'll see her on Thursday for her deposition. I saw her last month in Broadway and she was amazing. Can't wait to see how I'll personally make her cry in front of me."

Quinn decides against speaking much to Laura's amusement. Laura sighs in satisfaction and turns to look at Santana.

"I'm amazed at how you can still show your face to the people you care about when you know damn well that you're the reason why they're in this hell hole in the first place. Don't blame me for going after you or using Brittany to get through you. We all know that this is just the beginning and it's about to get so much worse. It's time to accept that you're only human. It's not my fault you fucked up, Lopez. It's your fault why _you_ fucked up."

"Get. Out." Santana utters coldly.

Laura nods once. "Then you leave me no choice." She voices out. "Lopez. Pierce. Fabray." She addresses us then finally leaves the room.

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

"Calling the case of Harris Electronics versus Lopez-Pierce. Counsel for the plaintiff, Harris Electronics, is Sebastian Smythe. Counsel for the defendant, Brittany Lopez-Pierce, is Santana Lopez-Pierce. Are both sides ready?"

Putting together a mock trial was never supposed to be an option for us. Given the circumstances on how Castle won't quit trying to ruin our lives and no hint at all on stopping anytime soon, a mock trial wouldn't hurt for anyone just in case we all eventually end up in court. And seeing that she's got her crosshair pointed at my wife, we're doing everything we can to make sure she won't succeed in her evil plan. Even if that means sacrificing myself if it's what it would take.

The courtroom is filled to the brim with people, all eager to watch us clash with Sebastian who's sitting comfortably at his side on our left. I draw a deep breath as we finish going on the usual shenanigans at the beginning of a mock trial, mostly watching Sebastian blurt out lies. Soon, I take my seat again beside Brittany after delivering an opening statement myself.

"The counsel for the plaintiff may call their first witness." Mother exclaims, motioning for Sebastian to take over.

Sebastian stands up to respond. "I call Santana Lopez-Pierce to the stand, Your Honor."

"Objection! That's highly irregular, Your Honor." I stand and motion to him on my left.

"Hardly. If I'm not mistaken, you've pulled off this maneuver in a mock trial before under the guise of a 'special nature'."

"Yes. But there's no 'special nature' at all and further, I'm bound not only by attorney-client privilege but also spousal privilege as regards my relationship with the defendant."

"Spousal privilege?" Sebastian repeats with a fake tone only a newborn won't catch up on. "Your Honor, I must be mistaken." Sebastian adds, the warning bells going off in my head. "I thought the defendant, or rather, _defendants_ in this case were ready."

Mother looks quizzically at Sebastian, squinting her eyes even. "What are you talking about, Mr. Smythe?"

"I have a joinder, which as you know, brings one or more parties or claims to the lawsuit." Sebastian picks up the document in front of him and walks towards Mother to hand it then goes back to his place.

"I'm well aware of what a joinder is." Mother utters, raising an eyebrow at Sebastian who cowers a bit.

"O-Of course, Your Honor." He replies warily, clearing his throat after.

"What I have no idea of, Mr. Smythe, is what exactly are your intentions in presenting this document."

"M-My intentions are clear, Your Honor. As we all know in this case, another party has a role and is heavily involved in the lawsuit along with additional claims assailed by Harris Electronics. Rule 20 of the Federal Rules of Civil of Procedure permits the joinder of parties when the claims arise out of the same events and they involve the same legal questions." He pauses and turns to look at me with a smirk on his face.

"Your Honor, Harris Electronics wishes to sue and include Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez-Pierce, and Lopez Hayward in the malpractice suit against Brittany Lopez-Pierce and to file a motion to disqualify Santana Lopez-Pierce as counsel in this case."

A slight murmur is heard around the courtroom. I grit my teeth and ball up my fists. This was his plan all along. Shit.

"Your Honor, permission to approach the bench." I exclaim almost immediately. Mother nods and motion for us towards her.

"This is fun, Lopez." Sebastian whispers, something I ignore, as we walk side by side towards Mother.

"Your Honor, this is ridiculous. This isn't what was agreed upon!" I cry out and glare at Sebastian. "Our agreement was only for Brittany's trial, not the whole goddamn country. There were no talks of a joinder and I'm very much entitled to represent my wife in this proceeding."

"No, you're not." Sebastian chuckles. "There's an obvious conflict of interest with you previously representing Harris Electronics and the present case of you being married to the defendant. And I hate to burst your bubble but I don't answer to you and I'm entitled to do whatever I want in this case. Don't tell me you're afraid of a little challenge?"

"That's not our deal!"

Sebastian chuckles bitterly. "Please. A part of our agreement consisted of me playing, acting, and thinking like Laura Castle. Did you actually think that Laura would go easy on you or at the very least, be fair? I know her and that girl's core is as sketchy as a Picasso painting! Pulling off an irregular move like this is normal and should be expected from her. It's probably the first thing that she'll do!"

"Enough! The both of you!" Mother cuts us off. We hold off our stares but nonetheless maintain our defensive stances as we wait for Mami to speak yet again.

"I agree with Miss Lopez that this is highly irregular, Mr. Smythe." She remarks. "But seeing that the main reason we have this mock trial today is for preventive circumstances regarding Laura Castle's actions against us, I'll allow it."

My eyebrows shoot up just as I see a flash of smirk on Sebastian's face. "Your Honor, this is-"

"Not one word more, Miss Lopez." Mother interjects with an eyebrow raised then turns to Sebastian. "I'll allow Mr. Smythe's motions provided that there are no more irregular and improper etiquette shown in Court today."

"Of course, Your Honor." Sebastian almost instantly answers.

"Yes, Your Honor." I grit my teeth and take a deep breath. "Although due to the surprising turn of events and if you'll allow me, I'd like to ask for a ten-minute break to gather all I need to proceed in this trial. I believe a little briefing with the new counsel and first chair taking over this case, Quinn Fabray, and the co-defendant turned second chair, Brittany Lopez-Pierce. Unless of course, I'm not allowed to bring them in."

Mother contemplates it for a brief second then turns to Sebastian as if to silently ask him if he has any objections.

"If you ever feel the need for help then be my guest." Sebastian shrugs.

Mother turns to me again. "You have three minutes, Miss Lopez." She utters before addressing the whole courtroom. "This is now a consolidated case. Harris Electronics versus Lopez Hayward, et. Al. Let's take a three-minute break." She adds then slams the gavel in front of her.

I shake my head in disbelief as we proceed to walk back to our respective sides. From afar, I motion for a surprised Quinn to come towards me.

"I'm glad you're not a coward. I was starting to get bored, you know." Sebastian comments from his side.

I grit my teeth and walk the few steps towards him. "What are you trying to achieve with this little show of yours, huh? What happened to beating me for everyone to see like you always wanted since the day you met me?"

"Oh, Lopez. Are you that naïve to actually think I'd go for something as simple as winning a mock trial? Where's the fun in that?" He chuckles bitterly. "Why would I go for _just_ a win when I can put you in the stand and humiliate or badger the hell out of you for everyone to see? And by actually recusing you from this trial, I could do the same to your wife and whoever the fuck I want for that matter or worse. Come to think of it, I'll make Pierce my target today when I'm done with you on the stand just so I can see you suffer."

I ball my fists up. "And that's your strategy?"

"No. I don't have a strategy, Lopez. What I have is a plan to shame your reputation in front of everyone who works here and if I'm lucky, do something worse to your wife since that always gets you riled up. I get to do all that and beat Fabray in court. Win, win, win." He whispers, smirking.

I breathe deeply, glancing behind me to see Quinn going through a few documents on our table. "Well, lucky for you, we expected that you'd pull shit like this which is why we're not only prepared, but we're all ready to embarrass you enough that you'd quit after this."

Sebastian's smile falters but he nods nonetheless. "Not everything is as they seem, Lopez." He utters and proceeds to walk away from me. I shake my head in disbelief and head to where Quinn and Brittany are.

"Uhmm… San, what's happening?" Brittany speaks up as soon as I reach our table.

"Well, turns out I'm not representing you anymore. We're going directly to Plan B, Britt." I sigh and face my wife. "You and Quinn will be the ones representing me."

* * *

"How are you today, Miss Lopez? I can call you 'Miss Lopez' to avoid confusion what with your wife being included in the lawsuit as well, right?" Sebastian utters as he walks towards the witness stand where I'm seated.

After going through the initial panic of changing gears and briefing each other on how to approach the case without my assistance, Brittany, Quinn, and I finally arrive at a strategy to hopefully win this one. As expected after the break, Sebastian calls for me as his first witness, a hostile witness, as expected.

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Sure."

"Wonderful. I don't want to waste time so how about we just get down to the nitty-gritty." Sebastian smirks and fixes his suit prior to speaking. "Did you or did you not abandon Harris Electronics in your own accord?"

"I decline to answer in pursuant to my fifth amendment rights." I answer confidently, crossing my legs and leaning back on my chair to make myself comfortable.

"Did you or did you not leave Harris Electronics in the middle of proceedings to have an unaccounted month-long absence in London?"

"I decline to answer in pursuant to my fifth amendment rights."

Sebastian grins devilishly and gives me a long, hard stare. "You know, we can go all day with this and that's all you're going to say. Makes anyone think that you're truly hiding something, does it?"

I chortle. "How's this for an answer? 'No'."

"Look at that, you can answer after all. An answer that goes against every piece of evidence that we have since Lopez Hayward's records speaks for itself when it comes to your workings around the firm."

"Objection! Is there a question?" Quinn chimes in impatiently.

"If Miss Lopez ever answers my questions then yes." Sebastian counters.

"Sustained. Mr. Smythe, rephrase or better yet, ask a question." Mother warns.

Sebastian nods and turns to me again. "So, Miss Lopez, where were you during that time Harris Electronics filed for bankruptcy?"

"I was in England. London, to be exact."

"And what business did you have in London when you should be in New York taking care of the proceedings for Harris Electronics?"

"Business."

"How about you expound on what this 'business' is, Miss Lopez?"

"I decline to answer in pursuant to my fifth amendment rights." I answer instant, slight smirk in place.

Sebastian remains unfazed and mirrors my smile. "Permission to approach the witness, Your Honor."

Mother glances at me then nods at Sebastian. He grabs a piece of paper and walks toward me. "Miss Lopez, isn't it that when someone in Lopez Hayward has business to take care of overseas their superior and that someone needs to sign off on a document allowing them to do so?"

My smile falters just as my heart starts beating fast. He's most likely talking about the HR report that somehow managed to randomly include itself on the list of evidence we sent out to Laura. Shit.

"Objection! Calls for speculation!" Quinn interjects.

"It's a perfectly reasonable question with this document that's part of evidence as the basis of my inquiry, Your Honor." Sebastian counters.

"Overruled, Miss Fabray." Mother utters. "Miss Lopez, answer the question."

Sebastian smiles and turns back to me while Brittany and Quinn have a silent conversation behind him. I sigh in disbelief and prepare for the incoming backlash.

"Yes. As a formality." I say.

"And who is your superior?"

"Maribel Lopez."

"And say, what kind of legal affairs would it call upon someone to go away for a month?"

"Maybe a merger or anything that would require the counsel to pursue a client who's staying overseas."

"And would the plane, hotel, or any other expenses be covered by Lopez Hayward during their time overseas?"

"It depends."

"Yes or no, please!" Sebastian exclaims loud enough to rattle me a little in my seat.

"Y-Yes."

"And this is all stipulated in the document?"

"Yes."

"What happens when they go away without signing the document then?"

"Objection! Irrelevant!" Quinn voices out.

"Overruled, counsel." Mother responds and motions for me to answer.

I subtly bite my lip for a second. "Nothing serious unless they maliciously refused to sign it in the first place. Other than that, they would be called upon by their superior and Human Resources to undergo investigation regarding the matter if a reasonable explanation isn't given for their absence."

Sebastian nods. "So, if someone or anyone in Lopez Hayward is set to go away for a day or month overseas under the circumstances you've given, a standard document should be signed off by their superior and them detailing such business, correct?"

I sigh. "Yes. That's what I just said."

"What you said. Alright then." He repeats with a sly smile. "You told us that you went away for a month on 'business'. So, refresh our minds, did you or did you not sign such a document before going to London?"

"Objection! Question is inflammatory and would cause prejudice to my client, Your Honor!" Quinn cries out.

"Overruled."

I swallow dryly and glance at Brittany and Quinn. This is it. There's no escape from answering my kiss of death. "No. I did not."

"Oh, you didn't?" Sebastian grins widely. "That's a little curious, don't you think?"

"Well, not really-"

"Okay, Miss Lopez. Let me make this easy for you, alright? Let me read a paragraph from the document in my hand." He cuts me off. "'Ms. Lopez, it has been observed that you have proceeded on leave without prior permission of your superior or/and the concerned authorities, resulting in willful insubordination and gross negligence'…" He stops and scrutinizes the document a little closer. "Here it is, 'absenting yourself from duties without prior notification is a misconduct for which you are liable for necessary action'."

"Objection! The said document concludes an incomplete part of the report, Your Honor!" Quinn cries out.

"Overruled. Sit down, Miss Fabray." Mother answers dryly.

"Answer this, Miss Lopez. If your business overseas was accounted for, then why would Lopez Hayward's own Human Resources department have such a report on you?" Sebastian jeers.

"Objection! Inflammatory!" Quinn exclaims.

"Where is the document you signed off and an HR report absolving you of such misconduct instead of this document detailing the wrongdoing you're accused of?"

"I-I-"

"Where is the proof that you even had 'business' in London other than your own personal affairs?

"Badgering, Your Honor!" Quinn shouts.

"There was no 'business' to start with, Miss Lopez. You were there on your own accord and there's nothing to prove to the contrary! You went MIA for an entire month and this document proves it! You knowingly and deliberately committed an act of misconduct by abandoning Harris Electronics in the middle of proceedings and therefore should be held accountable, correct?" Sebastian seethes.

"Badgering!" Quinn cries out.

I stare sharply at Sebastian and decide to speak before Mother answers Quinn. "No. I did not."

Sebastian chuckles bitterly, shaking his head disbelief with his eyes on me. "No further questions, Your Honor."

Mother takes a deep breath and turns her attention on Quinn just as Sebastian walks back to his seat. "Does the defense have any questions?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Quinn responds, standing up. "Miss Lopez, can you state for the record how long you've been working for Lopez Hayward as of today?"

"Four years, give or take." I answer.

"What was your position in Lopez Hayward during the assailed time in the lawsuit against you?"

"I was a Junior Associate to Maribel Lopez."

"And how long have you been working for Lopez Hayward up until that so-called HR report was filed?"

"Approximately a year and three months, if I'm not mistaken."

"Have you ever gone out of town or the country for business within your first year as an associate in the firm?"

"Yes, I have."

"Can you remember some of those places you've been to for official business?"

I subtly raise an eyebrow at her. _Is she implicating me?_ "I can't exactly name them all since it's been a few years and they're so many but for starters, I've been to Boston, Los Angeles, Seattle, London, Barcelona, and a few more in Asia and Europe."

"I see. Why would you have legal matters to pursue there?"

"Often times it's because of the client we're representing. Whenever they aren't in the US and something needs to be taken care of immediately like a merger among other things, we have to go to them ourselves. Or plainly because our job calls for us to go overseas."

"Do all Junior Associates have the privilege to handle business overseas like you had?"

 _Oh. That's what she's banking on._ I smile subtly at her. "No. Not really."

Quinn squints her eyes at me. "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't it a little above your pay grade as a Junior Associate to handle international matters or simply handling cases and clients in such far away places?"

"Yes. I suppose so."

"So, can you enlighten us why a Junior Associate like yourself back then even had business overseas in the first place?"

"Because Maribel Lopez, as Managing Partner of Lopez Hayward, has a vast assortment of clients and also handles most of the firm's international cases which means that she constantly travels around the globe to take care of legal matters. Since I work as one of only two associates for her, Maribel Lopez often entrusts us to take care business on her behalf whenever she can't go herself. Hence, my co-associate and I go wherever it is that she asks us to take care of things for her or sometimes to merely accompany her, be it out of town or the country."

Quinn grins, nodding. I look behind her to see Sebastian looking displeased. "I see. So, as regards to the document needed to be signed whenever an employee leaves New York for business, why isn't there any proof that you signed one before leaving for London?"

"Because there isn't one."

"I'm confused. You're set to leave for a month for London then and yet you have no proof that you went away for business. That's unusual, don't you think?" Quinn raises an eyebrow.

"Not really."

"And why is that?"

"Because I go out of town a lot, often abruptly at that. And since that document is for formality only, I sometimes simply forget to sign one. It's not like I won't be coming back anyway." I shrug.

"Have you ever _not_ signed the document prior to handling business outside of New York?"

"Yes. A few times."

"And has an HR report been filed against you during those few times?"

"No."

Quinn's forehead creases. "So, are you saying that because you work for the Managing Partner, you can disregard the protocol or the formality of signing one?"

"No." I say with a stern tone. "What I'm saying is that just because I forgot to sign a piece of document before I left for London doesn't mean that I planned to commit malpractice while I was overseas for a month."

"Objection! Non-responsive answer!" Sebastian calls out for the first time since Quinn started to examine me.

"Sustained. Miss Lopez refrain from unnecessary comments." Mother warns and I nod in a defeated manner.

"But disregarding the protocol seems to be the issue here since an HR report was filed against you during that month-long trip. How do you explain that?" Quinn asks.

"It's an error."

"An error? Based on what?"

"Objection! Speculative!"

"Overruled, counsel." Mother responds then looks back at me.

I direct my stare on Sebastian and give out a small smile. "Because if you closely examine the report, you can see that it was filed before I got back from London and there was no follow-up or a full incident report on the matter after my business trip." I reason out. "As I told you, they had no basis for my absences up until the report was filed because I failed to sign the document. However, after we cleared things out with HR, the charges were dropped and no further reports were filed."

"Do you have any proof to support your statement?"

"Yes. Like I said a while ago, if there was no reasonable explanation given for the absences, HR would closely probe the employee and the matter." I smile confidently. "There was no internal investigation report filed against me to start with, wasn't there?"

Quinn conceals her amusement. "No further questions, Your Honor." She exclaims, taking her seat.

Mother looks at Sebastian. "Mr. Smythe, re-direct?"

"The plaintiff wishes to conduct a re-direct examination of the witness, Your Honor." Sebastian answers, standing up. Mother nods.

"Miss Lopez, you said awhile ago that some chosen or high-ranking employees are given an expense account by Lopez Hayward, correct?" He starts off.

"Yes."

"Were you given one by the firm before you went on your month-long business trip to London?"

"Yes."

He feigns a confused expression. "Then why is it that there's no proof that you used it during your stay there? Why is it that you stayed at such a pricey hotel in London for a complete month but gathered no bill for that in your expense account? Why is it that there's a certain 'reasonable explanation' given to HR for your absence that did not merit an internal investigation but such explanation can't seem to support any of your statements of handling official business overseas at all?"

"Objection! Compounded question, Your Honor!" Quinn exclaims.

"Sustained. One at a time, counsel." Mother addresses Sebastian.

Sebastian sighs. "Miss Lopez, can you explain to the jury why there is no follow up HR report on absolving you from your alleged misconduct based on your 'forgetfulness' of signing the going-away document?"

My forehead creases. "Why don't you ask them? I don't work in HR." I answer in a sarcastic tone.

Sebastian looks at Mother in disbelief. "Your Honor, please?"

"Answer the question, Miss Lopez." She warns.

I breathe deeply and stare coldly at Sebastian. "I don't know."

"You don't know." He repeats in disbelief. "I'll tell you what I know, Miss Lopez. I think that you've been lying about everything you've said so far. Everything that could prove you committed malpractice isn't what's written in as evidence or statement in your case. Ironically, what's _not_ said or put in as evidence in this case is your downfall." He pauses. "Lopez Hayward's HR actually follows up on all the reports they filed within the company but the thing is, there isn't a follow-up for their report against you which suggests that this document could be fabricated or better yet, the follow up report has been concealed."

"Objection! Counsel is testifying!" Quinn cries out.

Sebastian ignores her and concentrates his attention on me. "And if we were to believe you, why did HR accept your 'reasonable explanation' but such explanation cannot corroborate your statements that you were in England because of anything but for your own personal affairs?"

"I told you, I was-"

"Why can't your company expense account verify your stay there as for business? In fact, there's no record of you using it for business at all."

"Objection! Calls for speculation!"

"Why is there no proof or evidence that suggests in even the slightest that you conducted any legal business at all during that specific month in London and only there?!" Sebastian presses.

"Objection! Counsel is assuming facts not in evidence-" Quinn objects but Sebastian cuts her off.

"Because you're lying, Miss Lopez! You abandoned Harris Electronics because you were a lovesick little puppy who can't handle being rejected. You knowingly committed malpractice and fraud all while endangering those you love and even letting them take the fall just because you're too immature to take responsibility for your actions!" Sebastian seethes.

"Badgering!" Quinn exclaims, anger evident in her tone.

"Mr. Smythe!" Mother responds, staring hard at Sebastian.

"Withdrawn." Sebastian counters, throwing me a subtle wink and smirk. "No further questions, Your Honor." He adds then takes his seat.

I blink a few times. This must be how shaken all the witnesses I've examined feel after I grill them like Sebastian did to me. This is all happening too fast, too sudden for me.

"Re-cross?" Mother asks, attention directed on Quinn.

"Yes, Your Honor." Quinn exclaims, standing up. "Permission to approach the witness, Your Honor." She adds. Mother nods and motions for her to take over.

"Miss Lopez, you said you've been working in Lopez Hayward for approximately four years now, correct?"

"Yes." I answer.

"And during those four years, how many times have you gone out of town or the country for official business? A ballpark, maybe?"

"Objection! Calls for speculation!" Sebastian exclaims as he stands up.

"Mr. Smythe, unless you know the exact number of times you've gone to court yourself in your entire career on command then by all means, I'll retract my question." She retorts, subtly rolling her eyes.

"Miss Fabray." Mother utters with a warning tone that Quinn returns with a split-second smile. I bite my lip to refrain from chuckling. "Overruled, Mr. Smythe. Miss Lopez, please answer the question." Mami adds, irking Sebastian in the background.

"I go out of town at least one or twice every two weeks, maybe more depending on the client and case I'm handling. Sometimes it coincides when I have to go out of the country for the same reasons." I respond confidently.

"I see. Have you ever, let's say, gone out of New York for a week or more than a week on business?"

"Yes, I have." I say, finally realizing where she's going with this.

"Can you divulge to the Court such instances?"

"Objection! Counsel is calling for a narrative statement!"

"Overruled, Mr. Smythe." Mother utters. Quinn smiles at me, motioning for me to answer her question.

"U-Uh… A recent instance would be when I went to Boston for a multiple day deposition. I believe I stayed there for a week. Another is when I went to London to take care of a minor matter that took at least a day or two with the Managing Director of Pierce Industries UK for my boss, Maribel Lopez."

Quinn nods. "Do you have any witness or proof to support such statement, Miss Lopez?"

"Of course. You can always check with the firm I had the depositions in Boston and they'll tell you everything about it. As for my business in London, you can check in with the Managing Director herself and she'll tell you the same."

"So, it's safe to say that you regularly fly out of New York to attend to legal matters?"

"Yes."

"And if I check all Lopez Hayward records, there would be proof of all these allegations? Plane, lodging expenses, and the like?"

"Not everything." I shrug. "Sometimes I pay for all the expenses myself, depending on the nature of my stay."

Quinn raises an eyebrow. "Can you expound on that matter and help the jury to understand the vagueness of that answer?"

"Objection, Your Honor! This is all irrelevant!" Sebastian jeers.

"Your Honor, if we are to understand how Lopez Hayward's records directly affect Miss Lopez's standing in the company based on a few documents alone that Mr. Smythe has been depending his life on in this case then we need to expound on just how thorough these files are like what he was assailing awhile ago with the report he presented." Quinn argues flawlessly. I glance at the jury on my left and see them nodding subtly.

"Overruled, Mr. Smythe." Mother sighs.

I nod and direct half my attention on Quinn and the other on the jury. "Unlike the Partners or other high-ranking Associates in the firm who are given expense accounts, I don't usually use it because I never felt I needed to. Hence, no statement or bill." I pause. "Other instances include when I'm flying overseas at the last minute in which I may or may have used my frequent flyer miles or used a family friend's private jet instead. Another would be when instead of staying at a nearby hotel like we all usually do, I stayed at a friend's apartment just because I haven't seen him or her for quite a while." I utter. "So, yes, I don't always use the resources Lopez Hayward has intended for me and yes, it is not always on the record because it doesn't have to be."

"Why is there no record of you using your expense account during that assailed specific time?"

"Because the expense account allotted for me back then was too small. I used my own money for everything instead."

Quinn nods, seemingly satisfied with my answer. "Why can't you divulge what exactly is the business you handled in London back then to the court?"

"Because I'm bound by attorney-client privilege and the case I handled has a confidentiality clause that even I can't discuss."

"Why is there an HR report filed against you for your absences but not one asking for an internal investigation?"

"Because there really isn't anything to investigate at all."

Quinn addresses Mother. "No further questions, Your Honor."

Mother nods in understanding. "Witness is excused. Bailiff, please escort the witness back to her seat."

As I wait for Gergerpal to reach me and guide me back to Quinn's table, I glance on my right to see my mother's secretary, Greta, approach him and whisper something. Gergerpal nods subtly and goes on to walk towards Mother, relaying the information that seems to have surprised her.

"Let's have a short interval. Court will convene in two hours and proceed with the plaintiff's second witness." Mother announces, slamming her gavel.

I look curiously at Quinn and wonder what caused for the sudden break which everyone seems to be thankful for. I catch Mother exiting the courtroom with Gergerpal and Greta in a haste just as I reach Quinn and Brittany's side.

"Any idea what that's about?" I say to no one in particular.

"Something about Sue Sylvester and Maribel having an urgent meeting about a case between our firm and theirs, I think." Brittany responds. "You okay, babe?" She adds softly.

"Yeah. I anticipated Sebastian going all out like that on us. Don't worry about it." I say and give out a small smile.

"What we have to worry about is you, Britt. I'm betting a month's salary that Sebastian's going to call you next." Quinn chimes in. I nod, sighing. What Sebastian did up there to me was a lot to handle, what more with my wife who seems to be the favorite target for today.

"I never thought I'd say this but you're quite a worthy adversary, Fabray." Sebastian interjects from behind us. We all turn to look at him as he approaches us.

"I'm starving, angry, and haven't slept since yesterday. Don't try me or you'll see what brutal really means, Smythe." Quinn warns.

Sebastian laughs mockingly. "'Brutal', huh? Funny because I guarantee you 'brutal' is exactly what I will be when I put Pierce to the stand later. I don't care if I'll be held in contempt but I assure you that begging me to stop won't get me to back down."

"I can take it." Brittany interposes nonchalantly.

"I know." Sebastian answers quickly. "But Lopez can't, that I'm absolutely sure of. Just saying." He adds, smirking at me.

"I don't need your advice, Sebastian." I retort sharply and turn my back on Sebastian, motioning for Brittany and Quinn to lead in front of me among the people exiting the courtroom. However, it doesn't take two steps when Sebastian grabs me by the arm and stops me in my tracks.

"That's not an advice. That's a fact, Lopez." Sebastian mutters bitingly. "You want my advice? Don't go to court. The Castle you know back in Harvard is different from the Castle you know now. If you want to protect Brittany or your loved ones, end this by settling with her. Do it for them or Laura will never stop using Brittany against you in every evil way imaginable and you know it. Own up to your mistakes, just for once, will you?" He huffs as he lets go of me then proceeds to walk away without another word.

* * *

"How about a restraining order?" Quinn points out on her white board, offering another suggestion on how to keep Castle away for us and finding a loophole in our mess.

We've been brainstorming for the past hour while waiting for the mock trial to resume. The three of us have covered countless laws and somewhere along the road, even extradition out of desperation.

"I told you, we can't do that. The more we try to shut her out, the more she'll think we're hiding something." I groan, relaxing my back against the chair.

Quinn sighs and crosses out the words 'restraining order' on the board with her marker. "Okay. There's only one solution left."

"Q, we are not hiring a hitman to take her out. It's too suspicious."

Quinn rolls her eyes and sits back down on a chair. "It was just an option. I'm not really serious about that. I mean, at first."

I give her an amused look and chuckle to myself. "How about we hire an outside counsel? We can't really go around representing each other all the way with the conflict of interest among other things."

"I thought about that. The question is who shall we get?"

"We could ask Miss Wright or Carl Howell." I suggest. Quinn nods and stands up again to write on her white board just as Brittany enters the conference room with food and coffee in hand.

"Ah, my savior!" I exclaim with a big grin on my face.

"I take it that's code for 'I hope my wife bought me a medium rare cheeseburger and those to-die-for fries that I've been craving for since last night' in which case I did. One for you and a medium well order for Quinn." Brittany mentions coyly.

"I love you, Britt." Quinn comments nonchalantly, writing the words 'Get Cassie July in cases of ultimate desperation or danger of death' on the board as she does so.

"Thank you, babe. I knew I married the right woman." I tease, big grin in place. Brittany smiles and leans in to give me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Women, what did we talk about when I'm the only one around the both of you? No PDA!" Quinn remarks, surveying her work on the board with her back still towards us.

"Sorry." Brittany mutters, giggling.

I make a face and turn towards my wife again. "Don't mind her, she's just stressed with coming up solutions to our dilemma."

"Is that why the words 'murder', 'kidnapping', 'accidental automobile death', 'unknown dude with sensible rates' are written on the board?" Brittany makes air quotes for the last one while taking out food from the bag.

I turn to glance at Quinn who's groaning out loud and covering her face with both hands while shaking her head then back at Brittany with an exasperated look. "Like I said, she's stressed." I state with a chuckle. Shortly, we proceed to eat lunch with some light conversation in between bites of our food.

"We've come up with a few solutions to our problem." Quinn speaks up as soon as we're finished eating.

"Alright. Any solution that isn't illegal or committed through illegal means?" Brittany responds innocently.

Quinn and I share a look then glance back at our food. "In that case, we've come up with nothing." I voice out with a sigh.

"By the way, where's the boss? The interval's almost up and I haven't seen her come back from that meeting with Sue yet." Quinn chimes in.

"Let's be thankful that Sue didn't go here or we'll have that constant, maddening job offer again like an annoying relative who always asks when you're having kids everytime you see them." Brittany chimes in, making us all chuckle.

"I tried to call Mother but there's no answer. She probably got held up in traffic or worse, won't make it back in time. Maybe we'll have a mistrial, after all." I retort with a shrug.

"That's kind of a relief, if ever. I lied to Sebastian back in the court room. I'm honestly afraid of the incoming badgering he'll give me on the witness stand later." Brittany voices out warily.

I glance worriedly at my wife. "Look, we all know why Castle's after everyone else and I don't think she'll stop anytime soon. It's all probably going to be worse! I don't know if I can take that much with all the badgering and harassment that's sure to come. What if we just come up with a neutral deal with her-"

"No!" Quinn and Brittany exclaim at the same time.

"The moment we do that we admit defeat. Sure, there's double jeopardy but what if she comes up with another thing to accuse you of? What's going to happen with your deal then?" Quinn reasons out.

She's right. Knowing how sleazy Castle is, she won't stop until my head's served on a silver platter.

"Fine. But can we please do something about-" I say but get cut off by someone knocking on the door.

We all turn to see who it is and immediately are greeted by three men with unfamiliar faces. One in a suit and the other two in uniforms of some kind.

"Yes?" Quinn speaks.

"I apologize for cutting your lunchtime short, ladies." Suit Guy answers and enters the room with the other two men. "We're from the U.S. Attorney's office and we'd like to invite Quinn Fabray and Brittany Lopez-Pierce to talk."

My senses go into overload upon hearing him say the words that I never thought I'd get to hear. "I-I'm sorry. What? You're arresting them? Why?""

"No. We're not arresting them, ma'am. We're only inviting them for a little talk about a lawsuit recently filed regarding a certain collusion."

"And that's a matter the U.S. Attorney is interested in? It's basically an arrest if you're going to hold them!" I sneer.

"Ma'am, this isn't a negotiation nor is it optional." He responds then motions for the other two men to take Brittany and Quinn.

"W-Woah! Don't-" Quinn counters, holding up both of her hands as a gesture for them not to touch her.

"W-Wait!" Brittany cries out, mirroring Quinn's stance.

"Don't touch her!" I exclaim angrily, making my way towards the man approaching Brittany but Quinn holds me back by the arm.

"Alright! We'll go with you!" Quinn shouts angrily, her words instantaneously frighten the three men who freeze in their spots. "We'll come willingly."

Suit Guy sighs and nods. "We'll wait for you outside then." He voices out then walks away with his companions.

We stay still, speechless and dumbfounded, for a moment. The priceless look we're all wearing clearly mirrors how shaken we all feel. This isn't mere child's play anymore. Castle has just crossed the line to make sure that she gets through me by using my loved ones as leverage.

"We have to go." Brittany mutters, breaking us out of our trance.

"You can't go! They have nothing to-" I cut myself off. "L-Let me come with, I can help-"

"No! You have to stay here, S. You're the last person who should be in there." Quinn orders in a tone that I've never heard before. She grabs my phone, speed dialing Mother's number then hands it to me. "Britt and I can handle this. Stay here. Talk to Maribel and tell her what happened so she can get us out of there ASAP. Tell her it's an emergency." She adds, gesturing for Brittany to leave.

"San, it's going to be okay. It'll be fine." Brittany says nervously while they're being ushered out.

* * *

For what must be the first time in my life, I'm finally admitting that I don't know what to do anymore. I'm utterly helpless.

Call it karmic retribution for all the bad things I've done but nothing comes close to how heavy and desperate I am right now. I'm going out of my mind! In the course of one day, I have seen my nemesis torment my wife to a pulp and attack her very being, my work enemy badger me in front of everyone and threaten to do worse on my wife, and as a cherry on top, my wife and best friend were taken away in front of me.

It's been five hours and I still haven't gotten a call back from Mother or heard anything at all after I told her everything that happened. Like Quinn, she told me stay away while rushing to get to them as fast as she can but I couldn't bear to go home knowing that my wife and best friend are undergoing interrogation for something I did.

Sebastian and Castle were right. This is all going to be worse by the day, with every proceeding directed on attacking Brittany. Quinn was right when she said Castle knows that the best way to get me to settle is through my wife. It may be Brittany's deposition but I know quite well that she was only using it as a means to get under my skin.

So, here I am, waiting for the elevator to reach a specific floor at this unfamiliar building. I've wrestled with the few options I have and after careful consideration, I've finally made a conscious decision to do the right thing. Laura's never going to back down and if I don't put a stop to do this now, an arrest would surely be an irrelevant thing compared to what's about to come.

Shortly, I alight from the elevator and find the specific office I came for in Smith & Mayer. It doesn't take long until I arrive at my destination, making my presence known immediately when my nemesis looks up from her seat.

"Lopez." Castle utters, surprised and amused judging by the smirk on her face. "Came by to spy or can't get enough of me?"

I try to keep my composure and enter her office without an invitation. "No."

"Aww… Which one? I've never seen you so despondent." She responds, feigning confusion then breaking out into a wide grin. "So, how's Brittany and Quinn doing in the U.S. Attorney's office? I heard they're giving them a hard time after putting them in separate rooms and your mother had just arrived there for the rescue. You must be going crazy, huh?" She jeers.

"Since you're here, let me walk you through the few things in my office." She continues, waving a hand in disregard then pointing to a small tower of documents. "This pile, is Fabray and Brittany's incoming lawsuits and I think I'll even have a warrant of arrest by tomorrow for the both of them. I'll have it rushed, don't worry." She chuckles, pointing to another pile. "This one is for all your friends, the British doctor I will bring to court, Lopez Hayward, and Brittany's family. You should be happy to know that I'm going to drop my lawsuit against you tomorrow since I'll need to make time for all of these lawsuits. I'm not interested in you anymore, I guess. Feel free to look at the files while you're here though."

"W-Why are you doing this?" I say, fear coursing through me.

"Because I can and I want to. I don't need a reason for being myself now, do I?" She answers almost instantly. "How does it feel to be human, huh? You finally come to the conclusion that you're not as invincible as you think? That you're susceptible to fucking up like the rest of us?" She smirks, resting her back against her seat. "Anyway, enough with the lecture. Enlighten me, Lopez. What brings you to my office at this time of the night?"

I take a deep breath and swallow the huge lump in my throat. I need to do this alone and with no one to stop me for everyone else's sake.

"I have a counter-proposal for you, Castle. I'm ready to settle."

* * *

 **Last 2 chapters. Will update soon :)**

 **I'm debating on whether or not I should make this story into a trilogy. Lemme know if you're still interested in reading a final follow-up to this sequel.**


	24. Reversals of Fortune

**Let's wrap this up! Your opinions on the trilogy are all being taken into consideration ;) Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it!**

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV –**

I have had a long day. A rough month. A dreadful three months, all in all. My patience is about to reach its peak and the fury inside me is about to shine as bright as a diamond.

I've always thought that being kept isolated in any government facilitated interview room with no mirrors or windows was the stuff of nightmares. But as I reach my fourth hour of sitting in this steel chair with a lawyer coming in every now and then to try and torment me, I'm actually thankful for the solitude it grants me as I try to process everything that's happened in the past 24 hours.

The past three months has been absolutely tough for everyone. Back then, I had this perfect image of what the start of my marriage would be with Santana. Stress-free and filled with moments of pure, romantic bliss. Funny enough, that's exactly what it was up until Laura decided to ruin it all for us.

I never gave this Castle problem much thought before. I thought it was one of those things that would go away when you decide to ignore it. Huh. Boy, was I wrong. The thing is, I may not admit it but I've never been more terrified for Santana like this. I don't care what Laura's going to throw my way. I don't care if she puts me on the stand and humiliate the hell out of me. I don't care for what's about to come for me at all. What I care about is Santana. Sure. It will be distressing but somehow I know I can take it if it means that Santana can get out of this mess.

I know that my deposition wasn't really _for me._ It was a tactic employed to scare Santana of the things Laura can and will do to me, by using me against my wife. And that deal of me becoming her counsel? It's one way of protecting herself against us if worse comes to worst. Maybe it's her way of protecting me from any harm she'll undoubtedly inflict on everyone. Or that's how I see things with the way she's been treating me differently than the others.

Personally, I don't know what to feel about the prospect of becoming Laura's personal lawyer. It's basically a death sentence for Santana and Quinn. To put it simply, one of the reasons Laura wants me to be her counsel is so that we'll be bound by attorney-client privilege. That even if somehow and someway, all this mess comes back to bite us in the ass again, I'll be the human legal shield against Santana and Quinn what with the conflict of interest preventing them from going after Laura among other things. That, and for Laura's own personal amusement of keeping me close and creating unbridled friction in my marriage. I understand why they wouldn't want that to happen for obvious reasons. I don't really care if I become her lawyer as long as Santana and Quinn get off the hook once and for all. I'm only worried what kind of hell this would bring on everyone's lives.

I'm suddenly taken out of my thoughts when the door opens to unveil the lawyer who's been trying to get me to speak for the past couple of hours.

"And I want some sparkling water-" Quinn's voice fades in the background as the door closes.

I take a deep breath and direct my stare on him as he takes the seat in front of me.

"So, Brittany, are you ready to speak yet?" He utters, the smugness apparent on his face.

"Yes. My patience is running dangerously low. I am on the cusp of being unbelievably furious that I might just scare you to death. I'm sleepy, starving, and there's nothing to talk about because like I told you for the nth time, I don't know anything." I respond nonchalantly.

He chuckles in a mocking manner. "You're a tough egg to crack, aren't you? Your friend at the other room isn't though. She's starting to speak out and I heard my colleague's working on a deal for her. I can offer you the same thing, if you want. Or maybe whoever confesses first gets the deal."

I shake my head in disbelief, giving him an amused look. "You honestly think I'd believe that? If making us speak against each other is your sole purpose of putting us in different rooms then you should have thought of another strategy because it will never, ever work."

"What makes you believe I'm even lying?"

"Because I know Quinn and there's nothing to speak about." I argue. "The only thing she's probably confessing right now is how she's been constantly stealing my pack of Gummi Bears from my candy drawer at work then blaming it all on my wife."

His forehead creases, visibly displeased that I didn't fall for his lame trick. "Yeah. Well, let's see if I'm still lying after you end up in jail and she goes home scot-free." He seethes and motions to stand up again.

"I'm just curious, you know." I tread lightly as he opens the door halfway only to stop and look back at me. "This case you're trying to pin on us doesn't really scream like a lawsuit the U.S. Attorney himself is interested in. I know that because our family is good friends with his. So, it leaves me to assume that he doesn't know about us being in here because we've been detained for four hours with no lawyer in sight yet even though that's the first thing we asked for ever since we arrived here. That, or you're deliberately keeping us in here for someone. Which is it?"

It takes him a few seconds to speak and a surprised expression which clearly shows that one of my assumptions are correct. "It's a matter my colleague and I am interested in after a friend who used to work here tipped us of your case."

"Who? Laura Castle?"

"No. Hunter Clarington." He responds calmly.

Before I get to do a follow up question, a familiar, angry voice of a woman echoes outside. Smug Lawyer peeks for a quick second only to be surprised when the woman comes face to face with him, resulting in draining all the color from his face with the fear coursing through his body.

"You! How dare you keep them here for four hours without calling me the moment they arrived?! I could get you and your colleague disbarred for this!" Maribel exclaims angrily. By now, the door is fully open with only Smug Lawyer blocking a part of my view of the outside. Maribel glances at me from the side with the U.S. Attorney himself who's also fuming, is standing beside her while Quinn is coming out of the room in front of mine.

"M-Ma'am-"

"I don't want to hear it! You can explain all you want after you get your malicious prosecution lawsuit tomorrow!" Maribel cries out without looking at him, putting a hand in front of his face in a 'talk-to-the-hand' gesture then motioning for me to leave with the other.

I sigh and proceed to finally exit the room. As Maribel and the U.S. Attorney scold Smug Lawyer, I approach Quinn by the side.

"So, they told me you were testifying against me. My God, they act like we'd fall for that. That's what I do all the time! What a bunch of fools. And here I thought that getting arrested would be left best behind closed doors." She starts, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah. I don't want to be in their shoes right now." I say, pointing to the two smug lawyers walking our way in shame. "Apparently, Hunter Clarington used to work here and it was he who tipped them off about our lawsuit."

"Your wife's going to be on the news for this because of you! All the attention will be on her!" Smug Lawyer #2 subtly jeers Quinn as he passes.

"You really don't know my wife, do you?" Quinn replies with a laugh. Momentarily, Maribel finishes up with the U.S. Attorney and we're finally given our belongings. I immediately take out my phone and dial Santana's number.

"Unbelievable! They even attempted to give me the run around!" Maribel huffs. "If it weren't for the traffic and the unnecessary shenanigans, I would've been here sooner. Are you both alright?"

"Yes. We're starving more than anything. Where's Santana?" Quinn answers. I click my tongue after getting a voicemail for the second time from Santana's phone.

"I'm assuming she's with Bonnie." Maribel replies, looking at me. I glance at her then dial Grams' phone this time. She picks up on the second ring.

 _"Granddaughter."_ Grams greets me nonchalantly.

"Hi, Grams. Is Santana there with you? I can't reach her."

 _"She was. But she left almost an hour ago for the U.S. Attorney's office to, and I quote, 'get this over with'. Isn't that where you and Quinn are right now? Are you two alright?"_

"What-" My eyebrows scrunch up together, piquing Maribel and Quinn's curiosity. "San isn't here, Grams." I say, disregarding her questions.

 _"How weird. I'm absolutely sure that's what she said. Otherwise, I wouldn't have let her leave my side. Perhaps she went back to your office to finish some business?"_

The realization slaps me in the face as soon as the words 'get this over with' sinks in. "Oh no." I say, breathless. "Look, Grams, I'll have to call you back. Thanks." I add then abruptly end the call.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Quinn inquires worriedly.

I sigh deeply. "It's Santana. She's going to settle with Laura."

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

"A settlement? I thought you said you'd never settle, Lopez." Castle utters, smirking widely as she relaxes against her seat. "This is about Brittany, isn't it? Man, what a kryptonite to render you so helpless like this."

I grit my teeth and take a deep breath. "Look, do you want to hear it or not?"

"You're no fun. By all means, let's hear how you'll atone for your sins." Castle shrugs then motions in front of her. "In the spirit of having manners, please have a seat. Coffee or tea?"

I ignore her. "I won't be staying long. I'm just here to get this over with."

"No one knows that you're here, correct? If we're going to settle then you'd need Fabray here to-"

"I'm second chair in my own case. I don't need them."

Castle nods. "Well then. Shoot."

"I'll settle with you on two conditions: One, you will drop all lawsuits against everyone you sued because of me and never go after them after this. And two, never show your face to us ever again."

"In exchange for?"

I swallow the huge lump in my throat and stare directly into her eyes. "For me resigning from Lopez Hayward and never coming back to work there again."

Castle raises an eyebrow, looking baffled. "That's it? That's your counter offer? What you want barely grazes the deal I want. Why would I want you to quit your firm when I can get you disbarred?"

"I'm never agreeing to getting disbarred, Castle. That's the best I can do for you, take it or leave it." I say, fists balling up.

Castle contemplates it for a moment then looks curiously back at me. "Now that I think about it, maybe you're on to something. Getting you disbarred is no fun and not that thrilling. What would I ever do without you? There's no one to terrorize anymore if I'll have your license revoked. But on the other hand, I'm sure that going after your loved ones would be just as fun-"

"It's my head you want on a sliver platter. Leave them out of this!"

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, there's no one else who can hold a candle to me but you. You're the Batman to my Joker, the Daenerys to my Cersei, the Voldemort to my Harry Potter. Life would be meaningless without you, Lopez." She smirks, tilting her head to the side. "Let's add something to your counter-offer, shall we? I'll take your deal if and only if, Brittany becomes my personal counsel."

"No! I told you there's no way that would happen!"

"Then no deal." Castle answers almost immediately. "How about we call Brittany and ask her about it? I'm sure she'll take it."

I shake my head incredulously. "Anything but that. I'll even go for the disbarment over you getting her as your personal counsel. I don't care how much I'll pay."

"Please. From one trust fund brat to another, I don't need your money." Castle laughs out loud. "What is it with Brittany, huh? It's amazing how I can get you begging on your knees all because of her. But sure, if that's how you want to play it." She trails off. "Final offer of the night: One, you will quit Lopez Hayward and you're never to return again. Two, in return of dropping all lawsuits and leaving all of you alone forever, you'll return the favor and leave me to my peace. I'll even throw in a full non-disclosure of everything that's happened. And lastly, Brittany becomes my personal counsel-"

"No!-"

"Let me finish!" She cuts me off, holding up a finger. I bite my lip and motion for her to continue. "And lastly, Brittany becomes my personal counsel." She repeats with an emphasis on the last part. "And because I'm an angel sent from Heaven, there's more!" Castle exclaims as she stands up from her seat, walking towards my side and eventually settling herself in front of me by sitting on the edge of her table.

"As an alternative, that last condition can only be replaced with Fabray getting disbarred." She almost whispers. "Choose between the best friend or the wife, Lopez. Though I've heard time and again that you should always choose the wife. At least you and Brittany will go scot-free. I'm sure Quinn would understand, right?" She taunts, chuckling.

"I don't fucking trust you, bitch. How can you even assure that this doesn't have any legal implications if I were to agree to any of your bullshilt?!"

"It's airtight. I've already drawn up a sample contract which you'll come to know is legit and not at all fake like your 'business trip' to London. Here, you can see it for yourself. I swear on my license to practice law." Castle utters nonchalantly, fetching a nearby piece of paper from the pile and handing it to me.

"Anyway, that's it. That's the best you're ever going to get and an offer that's going to expire the second you walk out of my office. You have two minutes or that warrant of arrest for Fabray and Pierce will come into fruition first thing in the goddamn morning. And mind you, that's just the starting point of tomorrow's events."

I take three slow, deep breaths as I finish going through the legitimate document. I know myself enough that if I don't get this done now, I'll never have the courage to do it again.

"So, what's it going to be?" Castle voices out, holding out her hand for me. "Deal or no deal?"

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV –**

"Dammit! Still nothing!" I exclaim angrily as I pace back and forth in our usual conference room where Quinn and I have been waiting for any news on Santana.

"She's on her way here, Britt. We missed her leaving Smith and Mayer by a couple of minutes. For all we know, she's already in the elevator. Maribel's doing everything she can as well. Let's take a deep breath, alright?" Quinn voices out carefully.

"She went there without us, Q! What am I supposed to think?! We both know why she's in there!" I shout loud enough to scare her. I sigh deeply and try to contact my wife again when I look up just in time to see her approaching us in the deserted floor this late at night.

Santana enters wordlessly, not making eye contact. Before she tries to speak, I throw my phone on the table and stare hard at her.

"Why weren't you answering your phone?!" I voice out angrily.

"Are you okay? Why did it take so long to get you out?" She responds, completely ignoring my question. I take a deep breath to calm myself down into not going off on my wife with all the harsh words brewing at the back of my mind.

"We're okay, S." Quinn speaks for me. The panic in the blonde's eyes apparent as she throws me a look. She's never really seen me this pissed at Santana before. "We know you went to see Laura. What happened?"

Santana looks down in a gesture that I know too well as being guilty of doing something she knows she shouldn't have done in the first place. "N-Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"What did you do, Santana?" I mutter in a stern tone. It takes her a few seconds, almost contemplating on whether or not she should tell us the truth.

"I-I negotiated a settlement with Castle." The moment we hear the words come out of her mouth, Quinn and I fall into our respective displeased expressions. "Look, B-Britt, I'm sorry-"

"What were you thinking?!" I exclaim in anger. "Why would you go there without Quinn?! We agreed we'd never settle!"

"Britt, you gotta calm down-" Quinn treads lightly.

"Because it had to be done, Britt!" Santana shouts back. "You and Quinn will be arrested tomorrow morning, for fuck's sake! The things she's set out to do to all of you-" She cuts herself off and sighs deeply. "I can't let anyone suffer and take the fall for something I've done."

"We're in this together! I don't understand why you had to do that behind our backs-"

"Britt, please…" Santana pleads, walking towards me. "I-I'm sorry."

I close my eyes for a moment and rub my temples, composing myself in the subtlest way possible.

"W-What were the terms, S?" Quinn speaks.

"It doesn't matter, Q-"

"What. Were. The. Terms?" Quinn repeats coldly, trying hard not to show her anger.

"I-I offered a counter-settlement with a few conditions." Santana swallows dryly before speaking again. "There's no more disbarment case against any of us. Castle will drop all lawsuits tomorrow morning and will never go after anyone connected to me again. No more lawsuits at all. A mutual condition that should be applied to us as well. There's also a full non-disclosure assuring that nothing will come out from both sides."

Quinn and I share a quizzical look. That can't be easy to ask from someone whose goal in life is to destroy our lives. "And what's the catch?" I say softly.

Santana sighs deeply, almost regretful of what she's about to say. "I'd have to permanently quit Lopez Hayward, effective immediately."

"What?!" Quinn groans. I blink a few times as I try to process what Santana had just said.

"That's all there is, San? Is that everything we need to know?" I voice out warily.

She sports the guilty look once again. "S-She also had me choose between Quinn getting disbarred or you becoming her personal counsel. Only one or the other."

Quinn shakes her head in disbelief, putting the pieces together in her own way. "And you chose for Brittany to become her counsel, didn't you?"

Santana nods slowly. "Yes. And- I-I took the deal."

Like a bubble waiting to burst, I finally lose all my cool as I find myself unable to control my anger anymore. "How can you do accept that deal?! We're all in this together, San! You can't decide for everyone else! There's got to be another way!"

"That is _the_ way, Britt! It was the only way left to do with everything she has planned out against you! She was going to have everyone disbarred anyway. It was the only choice!"

"I don't care if I become her counsel but you shouldn't have taken the deal! I told you, I can take it!-"

"No. _I_ can't take it!" Santana shouts furiously, pointing to herself. "I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to you! I can't bear myself to see you get hurt because of what I've done!"

"I'm your wife, Santana. We should be making decisions together. It wasn't on you to decide what's best for me!"

"That's the thing, can't you see? We're married, Britt. It would kill me to see you go through hell in Castle's hands over and over again because of my mistakes. It's better that you're protected by being her counsel rather than having no assurance that we can defend you at all times for being the target of every damn thing just to get me to surrender. It's over. Let it go, Britt. Please." Santana begs much to my despair. I try to keep the tears from flowing but after everything we've gone through so far, I'm unable to hold it in anymore. Santana tries to console me but I brush her off instead.

I grab my things as I wipe off a few stray tears, ignoring her pleas for me stay. "I-I can't do this right now, San. I'll be at Grams' tonight. I-I'm sorry."

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

She's finally done it. Laura Fucking Castle won this time.

I admit that I had this coming. I've always known that somehow Harris Electronics would find its way to get back at me for what I was ultimately responsible for: their downfall. And karmically, mine is happening right now.

I know that I did the right thing by settling with Castle. What I saw in her office, all those documents lying around just waiting for her go signal, gives me chills. That woman has changed from the bitter person I knew in law school to this mad, relentless bitch who won't stop at anything just to win and get her way no matter how twisted it may be. And yes, Castle was telling the truth when she said that getting Brittany and Quinn arrested tomorrow morning will only be the start of their days. It's a scandal waiting to cause havoc and ruin everyone's lives which is why I had to put a stop to it before it's gotten any worse.

"Mija…" Mother treads lightly from the doorway of my office with Quinn standing beside her. My soon-to-be ex-office, that is.

"I-I'm okay." I sigh, massaging my temples.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No." I say almost instantly, leaning back on my chair as comfortably as I can.

"I know that this is hard for you. We understand where you're coming from and why Brittany's mad. You can let go. It's us, S." Quinn mutters as they walk towards me.

I gaze at them in the most defeated way a human being can. I breathe deeply and finally let the heavy feelings I've been burdening come out into the open, allowing the few tears to fall freely just as Mother comes over to my side to hold me tight.

"You did the right thing, Mija." Mother whispers as I hug her tighter.

I wouldn't give a damn if I'm the only one involved. No fucking way I'd let her win. I'd fight Castle with everything I can, if it takes everything I've got. But no matter how redundant it is, I'm not alone anymore. Sure, it makes me vulnerable than I have been before but I don't care. This is Brittany. I'd give anything to make sure that nothing would happen to her.

I know she can take all the punches coming her way. But I can't.

And now I can't do much because not only is she furious with me but this legal mess has inconceivably scarred our first three months as a married couple in more ways than one. You know that feeling when you feel like dying because all your problems are piling up on you but you know that everything's your fault anyway? Yeah, that's what I'm feeling. I'm the start and end of this goddamn trouble.

We stay silent like this for a moment. Just letting it consume us as it passes by until I finally find my voice again, turning to face Quinn.

"I-I'll be okay, Q. You should go home. Berry's probably freaking out right now wondering where you are." I give out a small smile as Mami and I let go of each other. "You too, Mother. I'm sure Gergerpal has already given Dad the scoop for today's events of you running around the city. You should rest." I add with a slight chuckle. "I'll go home in a while, in case Britt changes her mind about tonight. I just need to be alone for a few minutes."

Quinn worriedly glances at my mother who encourages her with a nod. She hesitantly gives in, exhaling deeply. "Alright then. Anything you'd want me to take care for you on my way home?"

I shake my head. "You've done more than enough for me. Thank you."

Quinn smiles, placing a kiss at the top of my head. "I love you, S."

"Back at you, Fabby."

"Quinn and I will take care of the rest of the paperwork on your deal with Castle tomorrow. Don't worry about it. You can take the day off with Brittany, if you wish." Mother offers. "Is there anything you need, Mija? Anything at all?"

A random thought crosses my mind. "I need to take a breather from everything right now. Just one day. Do you mind me going to Harvard tomorrow?"

She squints her eyes at me, getting my stride. "Are you sure? You haven't even seen the next-"

"I'll manage." I smile at her. "I'd rather be there or I won't be able to stop thinking about Brittany, leaving this place-" I cut myself off with a sigh. "Please let me. Just this once."

Mother contemplates it then nods in understanding. "Everything you need is on my table."

"Thank you." I say. Mother and Quinn share a look then slowly motion to leave without another word.

I look around my office, trying to remember the space I've come to know as my second home for the past three years I've worked here. Hell, I know for a fact that I've spent more time here than my apartment up until Brittany and I got back together again. I can still remember every piece of damage I caused here. The dents I've made on the table, a small crack on the glass wall separating Quinn and I, and the door handle Grams broke once for reasons I'm still unsure.

I stand up from my seat, grabbing the box sitting on the lounge seat. I breathe deeply once again and get a hold of the picture frame containing our first wedding photo after getting married. I smile automatically, just remembering that day and how much happiness Brittany has given me.

With a final sigh, I place it in the corner of the box as I start to pack the first of my things in my soon-to-be ex-office.

* * *

"And so, we're now down to the last case for the day, Louis Vuitton Malletier S.A. v. Haute Diggity Dog." I exclaim, writing the words on the board for everyone to see. "As we're all aware, the world-famous fashion house and handbag maker is globally recognized for its signature-branded luggage and for this exact same reason, they decided to sue the aforementioned defendant in this case, a Nevada-based pet product company. Can anyone fill in the rest for me?" I inquire as my gaze roams around the auditorium packed with students from Mother's Corporate Law class that I handled before. Immediately, a couple of hands go up. I point to a Harry Potter-look alike from the fifth row who stands up to answer.

"Louis Vuitton sued Haute Diggity Dog for trade dress, trademark, and copyright infringement over a line of parody products entitled 'Chewy Vuitton', a dog chew toy". The boy recites, earning a chuckle from the class.

"And do you think that's enough of a probable cause to sue Diggity Dog?"

The boy shakes his head. "I don't believe so, Miss Lopez. Because along with "Chewy Vuitton', the defendant also reportedly had lines of products that played on the names of other international fashion brands, including 'Chewnel No. 5' and 'Sniffany & Co.'."

"So, can you say that Louis Vuitton was hounding Diggity Dog by the collar?" I inadvertently say, warranting a few laughs in the room. I motion for the boy to sit down as I walk towards the podium. "The issue in this case is whether or not Haute Diggity Dog is liable for what it's being sued for, with the entertaining 'imitation' as basis for Louis Vuitton to file against the defendant. What did the Court say?" A few hands go up again. I randomly choose a brunette from the second to the last row.

"The U.S. Court of Appeals, 4th Circuit, and in a surprising move no less, ruled that the Haute Diggity Dog products consisted of a successful parody. In which the defendant significantly had not infringed or dilute on any Louis Vuitton copyrights or trademarks."

"And can you expound why it's a surprising move by the Court?"

She nods. "Because many trademark owners had filed an amicus brief in support of Louis Vuitton at that time but to no avail. The Appeals affirmed that it is merely a representation of a successful parody of Louis Vuitton products, and after much consideration, concluded that traditional likelihood agreed that consumer confusion was not likely. Also as regards the dilution side, Louis Vuitton had not established that the distinctiveness of its marks was likely to be impaired by Haute Diggity's use of 'Chewy Vuitton', given that the fashion house does not manufacture toys, more over and in this case, dog chew toys."

I nod approvingly, motioning for her to sit down. "As it was stated in the case, under Fourth Circuit U.S. law, a 'parody' is defined 'as an entertainment conveyed by juxtaposing an irreverent representation of a trademark with the idealized image created by the mark's owner'. In short and in order for something to succeed as a form of parody, it must convey two simultaneous and yet contradictory messages: namely that is the original, but also that is _not_ the original and is instead a parody. The second condition is important because it must not only differentiate the parody from the original, but it must also 'communicate some articulable element of satire, ridicule, joking, or amusement.' as stated verbatim in the case." I explain as I watch the class jot down my words.

"If we were to apply the facts of the case, Louis Vuitton bore the increased burden of demonstrating that the distinctiveness of it marks be diminished by the parody. And as you can see, the court pointed out that the very mimicking nature of the 'Chewy Vuitton' mark simultaneously 'communicates that it is not the famous mark.' That even if there was a similarity between the two marks, it was coupled enough with obvious differences that confusion was unlikely. As an example, the goods were not similar, their business and advertising channels are of two different parties, it did not intend to confuse the public, and in fact no actual confusion had taken place unless you'd mistake a thousands of dollar worth of handbag with a twenty-dollar dog chew toy. Hence, the decision of the Court." I finish, subtly sighing. I wait for a few seconds prior to addressing them again.

"So, are there any questions or anything you would like me to clarify before we end the discussion?"

A few of them look around the room to see if anyone would dare take up my offer. From the second row, I can see a blonde, frat-looking boy shyly raising his hand up.

My eyebrows quirk up a little as I gesture for him to speak up while the whole class stares at him in a mix of disbelief and curiosity.

"I-I'm sorry for asking, Miss Lopez. But I sort of don't understand why the Court in the Louis Vuitton case would side with Diggity Dog. Isn't the name 'Chewy Vuitton' derived from 'Louis Vuitton' itself? I-I'm just a little confused why the court granted a review but failed to see how closely it resembled one another by the trademark name even though confusion is not likely to be the case." He mutters in an almost terrified voice. The others in the class squint their eyes at him, possibly trying to get his point while the others seem to be indifferent, probably assuming he just didn't study the case at all.

I stare at him for a few seconds, wondering if he's just pulling a prank on me or if he's genuinely confused with the case. I'm almost tempted to say a witty retort but the uncertainty and fear in his eyes, for even having the nerve to ask me which is a brave feat in itself, as he looks back at me say something totally different.

"Don't apologize. What's your name, Mister?" I trail off for him to answer. He looks surprised but nonetheless answers.

"G-Grant, ma'am."

I look down for a moment then part with my podium to make my way a few feet in front of him, the students in the front row visibly tense up the second I come close to them. He swallows dryly and seems to apologize yet again when I speak.

"Mr. Grant, do you know Weird Al Yankovic?" I say with a subtle smile.

"I-I've heard of him, ma'am."

"Me too. I've only heard of him. But from what I gather, he's famous for making a parody of famous songs and re-writing them into make it his own. Am I right about that?" I ask no one in particular, which a few students affirm by nodding at me.

"And as an example, I heard from a friend that Weird Al Yankovic wrote 'Eat It' which is a parody of the classic 'Beat It' song by Michael Jackson." I voice out. "Now, Mr. Grant, do you think that they are the same song knowing that information? Would you assume the same if you were to hear those two songs?"

"N-No, Miss Lopez."

"Why is that?"

He thinks about it for a quick second. "Because they're sung by different artists and I guess, they have different lyrics."

"Exactly." I nod at him. "And do you think you'd ever be confused with those two songs even though you know that they are sung by two vastly different artists?"

"No, ma'am."

"Why, Mr. Grant?"

"Because I know that 'Beat It' is a famous song sung by Michael Jackson himself while the other is merely poking fun of the aforementioned song by MJ. A parody, if you must."

"Good." I smile. "And since you know the song 'Eat It' is a parody in itself, an extremely inferior and extensively different song than that of Michael Jackson's 'Beat It', and even if there was a brief similarity as regards the melody and name of the song, would it still confuse you to know which is the original and the parody? Would you consider that both songs came from the same artists or that Weird Al Yankovic and Michael Jackson are the same person?"

"No, Miss Lopez." He utters, nodding as a sign of understanding my point.

"So, if we're going to compare it to the Diggity Dog case in the simplest of ways, what can we conclude, Mr. Grant?"

"That Haute Diggity Dog's chew toy can't be confused with nor compared to Louis Vuitton's thousand-dollar bags. That the said toys' names are merely a parody and allusion of how famous the fashion house's brand is along with the other names in Diggity Dog's pet toys and accessories." He answers with a grin. "You can say that the 'Incredible Journey' of Diggity must have been pretty 'ruff', Miss Lopez." He remarks, earning a few laughs in the room once again.

"Alright. That's enough puns for today. Don't tell Mrs. Lopez about those jokes or she'll never let me substitute for her class again." I say with a big smile that they all mirror.

"We love you, Miss Lopez!" A student's voice shouts from somewhere around the room, taking us all by surprise. Everyone laughs at the notion as I shake my head in amusement.

"Anyway, I take it that there are no more questions and you've all understood everything that I've discussed for today?" I add with no adverse reactions. "Great. You're all dismissed then." I exclaim much to their delight.

I proceed to pack my things as they all leave the room while addressing some of the students bidding me goodbye on their way out. It takes a few minutes for me to finish but when I'm finally prepared to leave, I look up to see that the only person left in the room is none other than Brittany, sitting by the front row sporting her signature 'sorry-and-I-missed-you' sympathetic smile.

"Hey." I mutter, a little surprised of her presence in Harvard no less.

"Hey, San." She says softly.

"Did you get in just now?"

"Not really. I was here since the class started. I sat in the slightly hidden corner up there where you'd usually sit if you don't want to be caught sleeping." She points to the spot. "Don't worry though, no one was sleeping at all. They were all ears while you were teaching. You were amazing."

I nod, smiling as she stands up to approach me. "I thought you'd be at Grams. What are you doing here?"

"I was but I left as soon as you left me the message that you'll be here today. I missed you, San." She utters with a sad tone. "Why are you in Harvard today anyway?" Brittany squints her eyes at me.

"W-Well, I was really stressed about the whole Castle thing and I know you needed a little space to think about things so I told Mother that I'll volunteer to teach on her behalf here today so she and Quinn could get that Castle deal done and over with. I needed some space and distance from everything that's happening in New York at the moment and thankfully, Mother let me come here even though it was a last minute thing."

"I see." Brittany nods then sighs deeply before looking back at me apologetically. "I'm sorry for walking out on you and Quinn last night. It was uncalled for."

"No, Britt. Don't apologize. I understand that you were upset by what I did. If there's anyone who should be apologizing, it should be me for everything that I did and going for that settlement without talking to anyone. I'm really sorry, Britt. I-I just thought that it was the best option and I didn't want you nor anyone to suffer anymore."

"I know that you did it for me, San. I understand why. I-I guess I'm just a little hurt that you went behind my back and didn't discuss it with us before you went to Laura." She says softly.

"I know, babe. I was wrong on not talking to you about it or Quinn. I'm really, really sorry." I sigh deeply.

Brittany smiles, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "Hey, don't worry about it anymore, okay? Like you said, it's done and over with. If you thought it was the best thing to do, then I'm sure that it is. I may not be a fan at first but after thinking about it last night, I now understand where you're coming from."

"Y-You do?"

"Yes." She utters. "She was going to let you choose between your wife and best friend, San. It was an impossible situation but you made the right decision. Yes, we could have fought for it until the end but what's to stop her from going after you and everyone else for a different case again and again until the end of time? She was going to get you and everyone else disbarred and won't stop until she succeeds, for crying out loud. San, you did the right thing."

I smile, breathing deeply. "You think so, Britt?"

Brittany nods, placing a light kiss on my temple. "Sure, I'm not a fan of sacrificing yourself for everyone's sake but if you think it's what should be done then I will always be by your side."

"It was me or everyone else, Britt. I can't let that happen if it meant you being in danger."

"I know and thank you, San. I hope you know that we'd do the same for you in a heart beat."

"I know that very well. All of you have been nothing but brave in stepping in for me, even if it meant taking a bullet for what I've done."

"We'd risk everything for you, babe. I just want you to promise me something, okay?" She locks eyes with me. "Never, ever do that again. Never sacrifice yourself like that ever again or go behind our backs without letting us know of your plan. I can take whatever will be handed my way and trust me when I say so but please, never keep us in the dark again. We're a team, San." She raises my right hand and point to my wedding ring. "This is proof that you and I will always be by each other's side and you, Santana Lopez-Pierce, are mine and we'll work through everything together. I married your troubles. I married the love of my life. I married _you,_ baby."

I smile genuinely and worry-free for the first time in a long while. "Thank you for understanding. I love you, Britt."

"I love you too, San." She grins, kissing my hand. "It's been a long three months for us. What do you say about not worrying about anything right now and going home with me to enjoy married life as it should be?"

I chuckle, letting her grab my things from the table. "No objections, Your Honor."

"You are an extremely hot teacher, do you know that? I doubt I'd be able to concentrate on my cases if I had you as my professor then. Lord knows I've sinned while I was watching you teach a while ago. Hot damn." She adds with a chuckle as she leads me out of the room.

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV -**

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen." I sing along to the song blaring through the speakers in the elevator as I wait for it to reach the designated floor.

I had this little thought during that time I was held alone at the U.S. Attorney's office. It's quite out there but if I pull it off in the way it's intended to, I might just turn the tides indefinitely.

I've gone through the different consequences of this decision in my head. I discussed it thoroughly with Santana on our way back to New York awhile ago. I talked about certain repercussions with Maribel and Quinn after the settlement with Laura had been final. The outcomes may vary. It's sad but nevertheless something that needs to be done to balance everything that occurred and ease out the negative effects of what is surely to happen if I don't do it all. It's a rather left-field choice but something that we unanimously think is a smart decision.

I alight from the elevator and find the office I've come for this late at night with almost no people left except for the one person who's caused chaos in my life these past few months. I even prepared for this by imitating a mindset like Santana's and channeling my inner Quinn. Shortly, I reach her office and see her going through a document with her back towards me. I knock on her glass door, alerting her of my presence. She turns around with surprise written on her face along with an evil smirk.

"Brittany. This is a surprise! It seems like I'm a big hit with all the visits so far." Laura remarks. "I take it you've heard about the settlement your wife signed? Our new arrangements, I mean."

I sigh and smile softly. "Yes."

"Great. It looks like you and I will be working _very_ closely then. Can't wait." Laura nods approvingly. "You know I love seeing you but I must ask, what brings you here?"

"It's about being your counsel."

"Alright." She squints her eyes at me. "I don't think I'll need you anytime soon other than the fact that I'd want to constantly see you around just for the sake of toying with Lopez's mind though."

"Oh, that. I was actually thinking along the lines of having nothing to do with Santana but more with you." I say with a smirk.

Laura grins devilishly, almost a little too excited for her own sake. "I like the sound of that. Enlighten my mind, please."

"Then you're going to love this." I say, taking out a document from my purse and placing it on her table.

"What is this?" She replies cautiously, throwing me a curious look as she grabs the document.

"That's my letter of resignation as your counsel. Effective immediately."

Her eyebrows scrunch in confusion, reading the document in a haste then looking at me as if I punched her in the face for no reason at all. "You can't quit, Brittany. It was stipulated in the settlement that you're going to be my counsel-"

"But there was no condition that prevents me from taking another job that directly contradicts my employment as your counsel. Therefore, that specific condition is not actionable at all."

Laura breathes deeply and rather, impatiently. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You are now looking at the new Assistant District Attorney for the state of New York. I start in about three weeks." I smile contentedly. "I can't work for you or anyone else on a personal level because I now work for the city of New York and the government itself. Ironically, I'll be in charge of handling Fraud, something you seem to be obsessed about, and White Collar crimes and cases."

"S-So, you quit Lopez Hayward and accepted the ADA offer just so you can't be my counsel?"

"In a way, yes. You should be proud of yourself. I took your advice about taking the ADA job after all. Thank you for that, by the way."

Laura chuckles bitterly. "Smart. Really smart, Brittany. And now I can't go after you too because of the deal. I guess Fabray being the only Senior Associate left to Mrs. Lopez is a win in itself anyway."

I fake a confused expression for show. "Senior Associate? Didn't you hear?" I pause much to her curiosity. "Sure, she's the sole associate left to Maribel but Quinn has now been promoted to a Junior Partner like it was intended for her and Santana."

Laura shakes her head in disbelief, anger brewing from her demeanor. "And this is all because Lopez is unemployed, you're not in Lopez Hayward anymore, and all of you are basically guilty of letting an act of misconduct slip through your hands?" She remarks sarcastically. "As long as you three aren't together is a victory for me any day, Brittany."

"We may not work together anymore but I can guarantee you that what you did not only brought the three of us closer that we've been before but it also made our bond stronger than ever. So, thank you for that." I pause. "Santana's resignation per Lopez Hayward's by-laws won't be effective until after a week so she can wrap things up in the firm. And I don't know about my wife being unemployed for too long, Laura. She's not disbarred, remember?" I say with a mocking smile. "It's been three long months of having you constantly ruining our days. It's time for it to stop. Please go on and live your life. Have a new purpose other than being hung up on people who want nothing to do with you. Move on, Laura."

"You're right. I have the best days ahead of me with a clear reputation in my arsenal."

"Don't act like an angel. Your reputation has been smeared from the time you decided to cheat your way through law school." I retort, removing the smirk off her face. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going home to spend some much needed quality time with my wife. Enjoy the rest of your night, Laura." I add, motioning to leave her office.

"And what are you going to do now with everything that's happened? You can try hard but everything I said in your deposition was true, Brittany! You know deep in your heart that you still have hesitations about Lopez. This encounter with me is the one thing you can't just erase nor disregard. I made a sizable impact in your life and you know it!"

I sigh as I think about her words. I turn around and stare deep into her eyes. "I'm going to enjoy married life with Santana, Laura. That's what I'm going to do. We have all the time in the world right now and we can do whatever we want. And unlike what you're thinking, all your doubts and fears for us are honestly unfounded. In fact, Santana and I never even talked about it because it's so needless to discuss something you know isn't true."

Laura shakes her head incredulously. "You say that now, Brittany."

"And I'll say it again and again if it's what it will take for you to understand that I'm the happiest I've ever been since Santana and I got married." I say with a sympathetic tone. "You'll understand someday when you've found 'the one', Laura."

"I have." Laura remarks with a sigh. "We both know that this won't be the last you and everyone else will see me, Brittany. Bet on it."

I sigh exasperatedly then direct all my attention on her for hopefully the last time. "I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone in my entire life and one thing I should have told you the first time we talked to each other back in Harvard."

"Yeah. What's that?" Laura grins wickedly.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I utter coldly, watching the colors drain from her face. "Bitch." I add in an almost whisper. I turn around and proceed to walk away from her with the biggest smirk I've ever worn, humming to 'Dancing Queen' as I do so.

* * *

 **Relax. There's a reason why I asked if you guys are still up for a trilogy ;) One last chapter left! :)**

 **Winter break's coming soon and I'll be writing a little more than usual again. Also, I'm going to be honest by saying that I lost my 'Princess and Me' file, so is there anyone who managed to save the fic? If so, please PM me here. Or if you're a guest, you can reach me on my tumblr (kpgleek13). Thanks! :)**


	25. Gone Maybe Gone

**There's a reason why you didn't get a comeuppance for Laura and the others in this fic, why it all seems 'unfinished' right now, or why there are still questions still unanswered. People sometimes lose in life, something that I'm trying to make out here to show you that the characters are human and that they can fail too.**

 **Everything is planned. Every law detail from the start of 'Laws of Attraction' to the end of the soon-to-be trilogy sequel has been mapped out from start to finish. It all ties, you'll see soon enough. The direction this fic has taken was written that way for a reason. If you look closely enough, I've even dropped hints at certain chapters to give you an inkling of answers to your questions (e.g. how did Laura acquire all the documents, et. al) which will be plotted into the story in detail on the last installment of the story.**

 **You will see the Unholy Trinity win soon and it will be glorious, I assure you of that. This story isn't finished just yet. That's why I'm making it into a trilogy.**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! :)**

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV-**

"The past three months have been stressful, challenging, and absolutely chaotic. It's brought out the best and worst in us, ultimately changing things for hopefully the better through adversity." Grams pauses. "We will all miss Selena, of course. Unbelievably stubborn but always loved. She bravely took a hit for everyone, an unprecedented feat of love. We'll miss her presence around these corridors as she goes into the beyond. The fear she bestows upon the poor associates she crosses paths with in the hallway. The memories of yesterday, the end of an era knowing that I won't see her walking around like she's the Queen of the Nile. Selena will be thoroughly missed no matter where she might be-"

"Grams, I'm not dying. This isn't a eulogy and you don't even work here. You barged in with a bottle of champagne in the middle of the day and decided to give a toast all of a sudden." I cut her off, much to everyone's amusement.

"But… lunch." Grams argues in shock like we had just made a big mistake.

"Alcohol isn't lunch. You don't even have food with you, Grams." Quinn counters, chuckling.

"I'm half-sure that _this_ is her lunch during some days. She even has a motto about it. I think Bri called for delivery anyway, right sis?" Brittany comments.

"As salvation since I anticipated this conversation. Ooh, that rhymes." Brianna retorts grinning.

Grams ignores us all, waving a hand in disregard. "It's Britty's and your last day in Lopez Hayward, Selena. Might as well catch you here before you go on to work at that new firm. God knows I can no longer do a sudden grand entrance there like this anymore. Or make a scene at the District Attorney's office at Britty's. Horrible!" Grams shakes her head in disbelief.

"Grams, San's not set to start there until after a few weeks like I am at the DA's office. We're still free for you until then. Besides, we're going to visit here so often it's as if we still work here." Brittany utters.

"I know, it's just-" Grams pauses, covering her mouth with one hand and fanning herself with the other in a crying gesture. "I'll miss seeing you three walking around like your intestines are knotted together. The Three Lesbians of Yore!" She adds, trying to pull herself together while we look on in laughter.

"Don't be sad, Grams. Santana can't bear not to see me at least once a day and Brittany and I had an agreement about a certain, regular delivery of goodies. You can still make your sporadic grand entrances here." Quinn chimes in.

"You make Gummi Bears sound illegal, Q." Brittany voices out, cozying closer to me then looking to her right where Brianna is standing. "By the way, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Nah, I'm done for the day. Grams fetched me. She shouted 'Get in, loser. We're gatecrashing!' from her limo for all my friends to hear." Brianna replies nonchalantly. "I'm being bombarded with texts from them about how cool she is as we speak."

"You seem indifferent about it." Quinn interjects with a curious glance.

"I've been living with Grams since I was born, Q. I'm pretty sure I've heard and seen things that are stranger than fiction. I'll be surprised if _I_ would be surprised by anything she does anymore." Brianna chuckles to herself.

"True." Grams comments approvingly.

The glass door opens to unveil Mother entering the conference room with a huge grin on her face. "Sorry it took a while. What are we celebrating about?"

"Apparently, my death. If we're going by Grams' words of wisdom, that is." I answer, handing Mother her glass of champagne.

"Because you didn't let me finish, Selena. I'm going to talk about the others too." Grams throws me a look.

"In that case, it's everyone's death." I flash her a grin that she rolls her eyes at. "Okay, okay. Now that Mami's here, please continue. No more interruption, I promise."

Grams smiles appreciatively. "Like I was saying, Selena will be missed in Lopez Hayward as she goes on to work in that new firm where she'll take up her niche as their newest Junior Partner. And speaking of Junior Partner, congratulations to Quinny who's been recently promoted as well. Truly well-deserved and a promotion that has been a long-time coming for both of you." She pauses. "Of course, good wishes are also in store for Britty who'll soon be taking up the mantle of protecting the city of New York from bad people. All that's missing is a cape and you could very well have your own CW show, dear." She adds as we chuckle.

"To Maribel for mentoring you three into becoming the best lawyers this firm has managed to produce. To Brianna who'll be on her senior year in Columbia, you go girl. To Rachel, who sadly can't be here right now, and her award-winning show in Broadway. And of course, to me. Because at this age, you'll never see a grandma as hip and cool as I am. Admit it, it's a well-known fact." Grams shrugs nonchalantly.

I grin widely, holding up my glass. "To new beginnings?"

"To new beginnings!" Everyone chimes in, toasting glasses with each other.

"You're right, darlings. We do need food. Where is that darn delivery man? We should have had catering instead." Grams muses after taking a sip.

I shake my head and turn to face my wife. "Are you hungry? I think there's some food hidden in Quinn's office. I can totally sneak in."

"No, I'm okay. I can wait." Brittany retorts, placing a quick kiss on my cheek. "Are you finished packing your things?"

"Just a few more boxes and I'm done. I keep getting bothered by an emotional friend lurking around my office!" I purposely exclaim the last part, achieving my goal when Quinn and Brianna approach us.

"Hey! Feelings are complicated. You two are leaving me all alone here in the wild." Quinn counters.

"They're combining my office and yours to renovate it into a corner office just for you, Q. I'm pretty sure you'll be fine 'in the wild'." I chuckle.

"Meh. What's the use of such allure when I don't have friends to enjoy it with?" Quinn pouts.

"Aww… Don't be sad, Q. We'll still see each other all the time. We're neighbors too!" Brittany joins in, walking over to Quinn's side to give her a hug.

"Here. Have some more alcohol." Brianna cuts in their moment with a grin, handing a newly-refilled glass that Quinn takes.

"Oh my god, you've been spending too much time with Grams you're becoming like her. It's too early for your transformation!" Brittany scoffs back in a sisterly way. I laugh as I watch their little conversation which Grams shortly joins in herself when Mother comes over to my side presumably to discuss something.

"How are things on your end, Mija?"

"So-so. We're almost finished packing. I also called ahead at the new firm and they said I can move my things ahead of time in my new office if I wanted to."

"Will you be alright there?"

"Of course. There were a few offers from other firms as soon as news broke out that I quit from Lopez Hayward but they're the only firm who offered me a corner office and the same benefits that you gave me here. I'll be getting a legal secretary and if I wanted, an associate to 'boss around' too. So, it'll be alright, Mother. No need to worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you, Santana. You seem to be taking all of this pretty well though." Mother gives out a small smile.

I return the gesture. "I've come to terms with it, I guess. It's sad, of course. But it was the right decision and I stand by it." I say. "It's going to take some getting used to not seeing you and Quinn around everyday but I think I'll survive. How about you, Mother? You'll be losing two associates. Will you be okay?"

"I'll miss you and Brittany dearly but I think Quinn and I will survive, dear." She responds. I nod and sigh contentedly, glancing to the side to see that the delivery guy has finally arrived.

"Before I forget," Mother speaks up again, as she hands me a piece of paper. "that's a special delivery for you. It's just been faxed before I went here."

I curiously grab it from her, my eyebrows quirk up as soon as I finish reading it. "W-Wha- This is from the Dean, Mother!" I say in a bit of surprise.

"Yes, Mija." Mother chuckles. "Apparently, there's been quite the talk of you after you substituted for me again last week. My students are in love with you, dear. They told me so yesterday morning in class." She laughs. "Anyway, the Dean got wind of it and judging from everyone's approval, she's quite impressed and proud just as I am of you. So, as the offer says so, she'd love for you to come in next semester as a Visiting Professor to teach Civil Litigation and Settlements."

My eyes widen in surprise. "W-What?! That's crazy! Am I not too young to teach law?"

"One of the youngest, if I'm not mistaken." Mother responds gleefully. "The Dean and I had a little talk about it and when she asked what course you'd be best fit to teach, I told her that I've never seen anyone who closes cases and can command settlements like you in the field. And if your impression on my students are anything to go by, I think you'll be just fine on bringing that talent into teaching."

"B-But I've just been promoted to Junior Partner, Mother. I don't know if I can handle going back and forth to Cambridge with everything that's on my plate. Brittany's about to start with her ADA job too."

"That's what I told the Dean too since I assumed you'd say that." Mother retorts. "And like the Dean said, it's only an offer, Santana. You can always so 'no' or 'not right now', as you wish. Whatever your decision is, I'm sure they'll understand. The Dean's aware of your recent promotion that's why she only offered you a Visiting Professor position and an elective course to test the waters. If it means anything, you'll only be coming in once a month to teach for the whole semester. Twice a month, at best. It's an elective course so there won't be too much technicality on your part. It's merely a start if you have any plans of teaching in the near future."

I slowly nod in understanding as I think about the opportunity. That's one hell of an offer. How can I even bring myself to refuse something like that? Teaching in my alma mater while granting me the opportunity to also find my niche in my new firm. "I still have to talk to Brittany about it. But still, thank you, Mother." I grin widely at her, knowing full well that Brittany would be more excited of the prospect than I am.

* * *

 **\- Brittany's POV –**

It's our last day in Lopez Hayward.

During our last week, we've managed to take care of all the remaining business we have left. Handing over clients mostly to Quinn, Maribel, and to a few lawyers in the firm who we know can take care of Santana and I's clientele the way we handled them. We already bid our goodbyes, our initial hellos to the people we'll be working with in our new jobs. So, yeah. It's all bittersweet but yes, we're all set to leave.

Due to the non-compete clause in our contract, we're not allowed to carry over the clients we signed here to wherever it is we'll be transferring. That would bring me no trouble at all since I'll be working for the government and won't be able to work in a personal capacity anyway. On the other hand, it's quite a blow to my wife as regards to everyone she signed, losing all those high-profile names she gathered during her stay here can be daunting to anyone.

However, unlike the others who'd normally be devastated, Santana's not really that affected. She's even taking it in stride. I thought it was weird at first but then she explained to me that the only regret she has about quitting Lopez Hayward is losing her clients in a personal capacity. In a friendship kind of way. That more than anything she's just thankful she's not disbarred at all and due to the deal with Laura, she'll never have to worry about being tormented every day of our lives again. And having found a way to turn Laura's deal of being her personal counsel, we'll never have to worry about any friction anytime soon.

In a way, you can say that we are where we should be right now. A new firm and promotion for Santana to grow into. A different workplace and situation for me to bloom in. New friends, colleagues, and varying environments to thrive on. It's exciting but all the same terrifying to be thrown into an unfamiliar place yet again. But regardless, it's an amazing opportunity for us to start over as we explore the next chapter of our lives.

"What are your thoughts about us going off the radar for a few weeks in Europe, San?" I say as I stack up boxes of my things in my office.

"Well, most of it aren't really rated PG, if you must know."

"None of what we do is fit for Disney, baby." I throw her a wink while she lets out a laugh.

"And that's it!" Santana exclaims upon taping up the last box of my things. "That's everything, babe. Did you forget anything?"

I look around my office as response to Santana's question. I survey the corners and check the table drawers until I come across the top wherein lies my generous stash of candies, chocolates, and treats. I give out a cheeky grin at my wife who in return, throws me a knowing look followed with a sigh.

"I think I have a smaller box in my office you can put them all in." She replies in a defeated manner.

"Love you!" I shout amusedly as she walks away. Momentarily, Quinn comes into my office with a face I haven't seen for months but thrilled to see no less.

"Look who's here!" Quinn happily exclaims just as Santana comes back in carrying a box for my treats.

"What's up, bitches?" Kitty greets confidently. We all chortle as I hurriedly come over to her side to give her a tight hug.

"You have the balls to greet us like that now, Wilde?" Santana jests, grinning.

"Sure. I'm a lawyer now, didn't you hear? Graduated top of my class too like I told you I would." She replies in a fake smug smile that grows into a chuckle.

"Now I can say that I didn't miss you and your guts one bit." Santana retorts with a wink.

"What brings you here, Kitty?" I follow up. Kitty and Quinn share a knowing look at each other before the latter speaks up.

"Well, as you know, I was told that I'll have my own legal secretary and the option of hiring my own associate. So-"

"Eek!" I shriek loud enough to startle everyone. "Kitty's going to be working here?!" I add, jumping in excitement.

"Girl, you gotta calm down." Kitty tells me in a serious tone.

Quinn and Santana shake their head in amusement. "Yes. Kitty will be my associate and I'm in charge of mentoring her. She'll be working with Maribel and I."

"I'll start working next week." Kitty chimes in, grinning.

"Congratulations!" I merrily cry out.

Santana nods approvingly. "Not bad, Wilde. Way to work up your way here from the land of terrible coffee downstairs."

"Are you kidding? That place is like Azkaban." Kitty waves a hand in disregard.

"You've always belonged here and it's where you should be anyway." Quinn joins in.

"God, you two are like twins." Santana utters in faux irritation.

"By the way, I've filled her in with the important details." Quinn comments on the side for us. We knowingly nod, subtly watching Kitty walk around us as if to survey every inch of the space.

"Is this your candy drawer, Brittany?" Kitty exclaims in surprise.

"Yeah. All my favorites are in there." I respond, walking over to her side to show her the contents.

"Do you have granola bars and Jellybeans?"

I glance up to see Santana and Quinn discussing something mundane amongst themselves then look back at Kitty as if we're dealing drugs. "I've got the goods." I whisper, opening a secret drawer by the side that I use for my most favorite sweets. Kitty gasps in delight. It's just like yesterday when she was the one who showed me where the best sweets were hidden during my first day here. How silly it was that we treated that whole scenario in secrecy as if we're dealing drugs, complete with waiting until everyone cleared out the pantry to make her move.

"Hey, Q. Is Kitty going to take over my office?" I voice out.

"Uhmm… I'm not sure. Yours will be unoccupied when they do the renovation on mine so it's possible. Actually, it's ideal. I could convince Maribel about it. Why?"

I tap my chin in a knowing manner and glance at Kitty. "If you're getting my office, then this is all yours." I point to my candy drawer. "Treat it as a welcome gift. I'll even show you all my other secret candy thief-proof compartments here." I add, earning much adoration from Kitty as she hugs me all of a sudden.

"Well, that's just nice." Santana comments wryly, holding on to the small box in her hand. "At least the kid won't steal every good candy from the pantry downstairs again. No more complaints from the other departments about it too."

"Don't be so sure about that. I've got quite the sweet tooth too." A manly voice speaks from the doorway of my office.

We turn to see that it's none other than Sebastian, leaning by the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"Smythe." Santana greets nonchalantly. "I see you're right on schedule with barging in to our moment uninvited."

Sebastian snorts, motioning to walk towards us. "Relax, will you? Why do you always think I'm going do something evil? I'm not the Devil, you know."

"You seem human enough to me." I say.

"Has it ever occurred to you ladies that people aren't as one-dimensional as you make them out to be?"

"Sure. Unless it's based on historical fact which you seem to be topping every single time you're in the scene. Seriously, how did you get past the psych tests?" Quinn joins in, crossing her arms.

"I should ask you the same question, Barbie Dyke." He retorts with a raised eyebrow. "I won't stay. I'm just here to say my goodbyes to the soon-to-be departed."

"Why do people make it seem like we're dying?" I mutter under my breath which Sebastian ignores.

He cuts in between Quinn and I, making his way to my table to survey the candy drawer. "I may not like you and Quinn but Brittany is alright in my books. She's probably the only reason why other people can tolerate you two." He addresses Santana.

"Uh… Thanks?" Brittany voices out.

"Turns out your job isn't the only thing you suck at, after all. Goodbyes aren't in your arsenal, huh?" Santana chimes in.

"Not at all. I'm not fond of goodbyes but since we've created a little camaraderie, I thought I should try to see you off. You know, just to make sure that you're really out of my hair once and for all." Sebastian grins, picking up a candy from the pile. "Ooh… Can I have this, Brittany? I love Air Heads."

"Cannibalism." Kitty remarks nonchalantly from the side.

Sebastian squints his eyes at Kitty. "And who the hell are you?"

"Kitty Wilde, your new worst nightmare and Quinn Fabray's associate." She replies unenthusiastically, not giving Quinn leeway to intercept.

"Oh. That's new. I didn't hear that Fabray already hired someone to replace Lopez and Pierce so quickly. Tell me, Doggy, are you and Fabray having an affair?" He teases, smirking.

Kitty glances at us then back at Sebastian. "Gay Bro, you are so barking up the wrong tree. I am as straight as a goddamn arrow that's going to pierce through your Disney Queer Prince face to fuck it up like Quasimodo's then boomerang it back through your stone cold, dead heart with the intention that you don't die quickly so I can watch several wild animals eat your mangled corpse while thinking about what I'll be having for dinner."

Our eyebrows shoot up, surprise and awe washing over our features. I look back at Sebastian to see him sporting the same expression albeit a disgruntled one.

"Huh. A little fight in a subordinate like you. I'm looking forward to seeing your face around the Rookie Associate's floor. Bossing you around my office there should be fun."

"Your office is in Azkaban? Makes sense because the moment you walked into _my_ new office and dipped your crummy hands into _my_ new candy drawer, you sucked the life and soul of everyone around here. You know what you are? You're a Dementor." Kitty warns him, inching her face away from his.

I chuckle inwardly and motion for Santana to cut their little fight. "Look, Sebastian, weirdly enough we appreciate you coming here to say goodbye but we'll need you to go now so we can finish up here."

"Yeah, thanks Sebastian. We'll see you around." I add, forcibly smiling as he and Kitty finally severe the tension.

"Oh, I certainly hope so. Maybe somewhere down the road we'll get to continue our little mock trial. I'll win though, just so you know." He grins devilishly, motioning to leave my office. "Anyway, congratulations with your new jobs and promotions. I'll see you in the pantry, Kiki. But don't hope that all your favorite sweets will still be there by the time you visit."

"Wait!" Kitty exclaims from behind us. We follow her with our gaze as she approaches a surprised Sebastian by the doorway. In a swift gesture, she raises his hand holding the candy he got from me and snatches it away from him. "It's the Hunger Games from now on, bitch." She almost whispers.

Without much to do, Sebastian only stares at her in shock before finally walking away without another word. We stay silent for a few seconds until we're not able to hold in the laughter anymore.

"Just when he thought he had free rein around here!" I declare in between laughing fits.

"Sweetie, we have to talk about not getting into fights all the time like that or we'll both end up getting fired by the end of the month. Do you understand?" Quinn chimes in with Kitty nodding slowly.

"Fine. Like Mother Teresa once said, if you're blessed then might as well try to mingle with the less fortunate." Kitty utters nonchalantly.

"Oh, brother." Santana mutters to herself in amusement.

* * *

 **\- Santana's POV –**

"There you are! What are you doing here, S?" Quinn utters in relief as she enters the room. The Rookie Associates' room from the land of terrible coffee, to be exact.

I've been sitting here for the past ten minutes in what used to be my cubicle when I started working here. There's no one left around since it's almost 9pm. I'm just merely admiring how far we've come and for the hell of it, indulging on some nostalgia. The three of us have done a lot of trouble in this room, that's for sure.

"Nothing. Just sitting around. What's going on upstairs?"

Quinn nods nonchalantly, making her way towards her former cubicle just in front of mine. "Oh man. I remember this place just like yesterday! It's been a while since we've come down here."

"Ages."

Quinn nods, settling herself on her former seat. "We've done a lot of crazy stuff here back then, didn't we? Tons of pranks on the other associates, made a lesson out of the asshole Junior and Senior Associates who won't quit hitting on us, got revenge on them for bullying a few people here especially Hudson-"

I cut her off to continue her thought. "Getting Hudson high for the first time in his life in this very room when no one was around, being scolded by an angry Brittany because of it, working overtime all the time unlike the others who had it easy, countless fights in trying to convince each other not to quit every other week or so-"

"Smoking cigars in those few times that nobody was around and hoping to the Gods that Britt and Rachel won't find out, celebrating after our Initiations with the others, then catching you and Britt having sex once or twice which is horrible in itself, please don't remind me of that last one." Quinn interjects, waving a hand in disregard inciting a few laughs from me. "But yes, it's great and glamorous upstairs but we have had quite a run here, didn't we?"

"We certainly did." I say, throwing a crumpled piece of paper at her just like old times.

"Hey, you two!" Brittany exclaims from the doorway, walking towards her former cubicle. "A little nostalgia before going on our way?"

"Little bit." I say as she settles herself in her seat. "I'll really miss this place. I've had so many memories here."

"I know, baby. It's going to take some getting used to but we'll adjust one way or another." Brittany retorts. "I'll miss you the most here, Q. I won't have someone to have those midday chats with."

"Me too, sweetie. You guys will still visit me and Kitty, right?" Quinn voices out.

"Of course. Or you can always come by next door and steal food from our fridge like you always do." I say, grinning.

"Hey, it's not my fault my wife's vegan and I only have grass to eat at home. You guys have the good stuff!"

"Oh god, I'm almost scared to see what's left of our fridge after we come back from our little trip to Europe. Don't touch my personal stash and if you can, please replace everything or just leave a little bit so we won't go banging on your door begging for food like what happened the last time, okay?" Brittany speaks in all seriousness.

We all chuckle, slowly settling into silence and exchanging meaningful smiles with one another.

"So, what's next for us? Any plans?" I speak up, relaxing against my seat.

"Well, there is something." Quinn starts, earning all our attention. "Rachel and I were supposed to tell you when you guys come back but what the hell, I'll tell you now. Just act surprised when she tells you yourself."

"You're not moving away, are you?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"What? No!" Quinn responds, smiling. "Anyway, long story short. After Tina told us a few weeks ago that she's pregnant, Rachel and I had a little discussion about finally trying to have kids of our own. She's taking a little break from Funny Girl and with the promotion I got plus having Kitty to help me with my cases which means less of a burden with the workload, we decided that since everything's in order now, maybe it's time for us to start a family."

"Oh! That's amazing, Q!" Brittany happily exclaims, crossing to Quinn's cubicle to give her a tight hug.

"Woah, that's great!" I excitedly chime in. "Who's going to carry the baby?"

"Actually, we don't know yet. We're both going to try together until one of us gets pregnant."

"Wait. What if you both got lucky with the procedure and end up getting pregnant at the same time?" I ask.

Quinn thinks about it for a second then grins widely. "Then you and Britt would have the honor of both being godmothers to each of them. That would be fun, right?"

"Huh. Just imagining you pulling my hairs out due to the future mood swings combined with multiplying Berry's equally crazy antics into infinity will surely be the stuff of nightmares and entertainment for everyone." I retort as we laugh heartily.

"How about you guys?" Quinn inquires innocently.

Brittany and I share a look, breaking out into knowing grins before turning back to Quinn.

"Soon, Q. Very soon." Brittany chimes in, resting her head on top of my best friend's.

I smile to myself as I watch their little interaction, feeling content washing over me. I take one last deep breath and motion to stand up. "Well then, let's get going, shall we? We still need to pack for our short vacation."

Brittany and Quinn nod in agreement as they gesture to leave with the latter leading forward. I take one last look around the room, taking it all in.

"Ready?" My wife asks me, reaching out for my hand just by the doorway. I turn around to face her to nod and smile at her like I always do. With a final sigh, I shut the lights off on our way out.

* * *

"And that's the tour of Sylvester International from the elevator to your office. You'll get to see the whole shebang when you get back for your first day here!" Sue Sylvester shouts way too loud for me.

I look around my new workplace and admit that it's nice enough with the sleek modern interior theme. At least according to what I saw on the way to my corner office.

I nod slowly, looking around the hallway and a few people staring back at me just as my eyes focus on the glass door in front of me.

 _Santana Lopez_

 _Junior Partner_

I smile to myself at the thought that somehow one good thing came out of the mess we got ourselves into not too long ago.

"Anyway, this is your office which I'm sure you know by now since you can read." Sue voices out. "I fired the last person occupying that to make room for you. There's just a few of his garbage left there that I'll have an intern throw away later but you can leave a few of your things inside."

"U-Uh… You didn't have to do fire them-"

"What?! Are you kidding?!" Sue declares in a chuckle. "You're gonna make me some big bucks while that old goose didn't even do much for me! Too bad your wife went to work at the measly DA's office and your other lesbian lover remained with Maribel. Such a shame!"

I blink a few times, unsure how to react. "W-Well, thank you, Sue."

"Yeah, yeah! Just come back and report to me on your first day even if you'll be working on your own like the other Partners. You can hire an Associate you can slave around if you want to and your secretary will be here on your first day. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to demand from my secretary, Becky, and it will be given to you. Anyway, I'm not really good with goodbyes-" She starts then cuts herself off by walking away abruptly without saying another word.

My forehead creases but I decided to let it go anyway. I turn around and admire my name on the door yet again. Ah, a corner office like I've always wanted. From outside it looks thrice as bigger than my office before. How I wish in some way that Quinn and Brittany's office is right beside mine again.

I go inside to admire it even closer, just in time for a scrawny looking guy to approach me while carrying the heavy boxes with my things in it.

"U-Uhmm… Where would you like me to put them, ma'am?"

I look around and point to the nearby corner beside my table. He nods and hurriedly sets them down then scurries off just as quickly carrying off the past occupant's things when someone calls out for him.

I walk around, admiring my beautiful view of Manhattan from here and subtly think about how I'm going to design the interior of what I'm sure is going to be my second home for a few years to come.

"Ooh… This is fancy!" Brittany's unmistakable voice echoes in the room. I turn around to see her walking in as she looks around the place.

"Hey, baby. I thought you were going to take a while in the DA's office?"

"Nah. I just dropped by to say my thanks and goodbye to John for the recommendation while trying to subtly figure out how I was going to redesign his office once he leaves. Ooh! I also got to meet his secretary who I'll be inheriting. She's so nice, San. I already feel so welcome there." She utters sweetly.

"That's really great, Britt! Can't wait to meet her." I smile back. She looks around again, putting serious thought as she surveys the space.

"Your office is so huge! With this much space, I just know where you'll put all your stuff. Your new desk table, a small fridge beside it then another long table here." She points to a corner with both of her hands. "You'll finally have space for your collection like you always wanted too. Don't forget to pick out a comfortable couch, alright? That's always handy." She adds with a wink.

"We'll even find a way to break it in." I tease, knowingly raising both eyebrows at her.

Brittany bites her lip, embracing me by the waist. "So, how about instead of staying here any longer, we actually get going on our sex trip to Europe?"

"'Sex trip'? Is that what we're calling it now? How scandalous."

"It was your idea to have this 'post-honeymoon getaway' before we get to work again. If I didn't know any better, it's your fancy way of getting me to sleep with you in another country."

"Well, I did say before that I'd marry you because of the unlimited sex which is a topic that we should be getting back on ASAP, babe." I retort. "And excuse you! Between us, I'm not the one who keeps on asking for it every time we're alone. Also before you object, I'm not complaining. I actually think it's a beautiful, beautiful thing."

"What can I say? I can't get enough of the unlimited sex too." Brittany shrugs, grinning. "Anyway, Grams called to say that she had the jet ready for us and Gergerpal's waiting downstairs to take us to the airport. What do you say about me taking you to a whole new world, wifey?"

I laugh, shaking my head in amusement. "Dork."

"Meh. You married me. You'll have to put up with the corny jokes for the rest of your life."

"Gladly so." I smile which Brittany mirrors.

"Oh, one last thing before we go." She trails off, innocently looking through the box I had brought in then fishes out a picture frame with our wedding photo in glee. "Here." She utters, placing it on the table. "To always make you feel at home."

I smile, reaching a feeling of tranquility as I sigh in relief. Just thinking about how messed up my life was a few years ago and comparing it to where I am right now… It's completely night and day with Brittany in the picture. She makes everything infinitely better in my life. Always has and forever will.

"Hey you! Enough daydreaming!" Brittany exclaims from the doorway, tilting her head in a cute manner as she gazes at me.

I chuckle, nodding as a reply. I grab my purse from the side and turn back to see her reaching out a hand for me with that smile I'll never get tired of seeing.

"Ready to go, San?"

I grin, taking her hand for her to lead me away. "Always am when I'm with you, Britt."

* * *

 **I'm working on my NaNoWriMo project right now but I'll be back for winter break before you know it.** **I'll get to working on revamping 'Princess and Me' due to public demand and start with the still untitled Laws of Attraction trilogy sequel. Thank you to those who offered to give me their copy of PaM and sorry for the late replies on tumblr, btw! I've finally answered all your asks now. Haha.**

 **Things you can anticipate in the last installment: A 6-month time jump. It will be lighter than LoPG. Focus on Brittana's home and romantic life. Less law stuff, more humor. Brittana babies (hopefully/finally). Heavy comeuppance. Mapping out the answers to a few questions the latter part of this fic produced. 20 chapters, all in all. Anything else you'd want me to add, I'll gladly infuse.**

 **Please do keep me on author alert so you'll be notified as soon as I post anything new. DM's are always welcome. My tumblr (kpgleek13) is open for everyone who has any questions. I'll be here when you come back, don't worry ;)**

 **All the best,**

 ** _kpgleek13_ **


	26. TRILOGY UPDATE

Hey guys! Are you still on board for the final installment of the trilogy?

 **x**

So, I'll cut to the chase here. Here's what you can look forward to:

1\. Sequel takes place 6 months after LoPG. First half of the story is set between the DA's office with Britt and Sue's firm with San.

2\. I'm going back to my fluff and humor roots. I've had enough angst in LoPG to last a lifetime.

3\. Not much law stuff. We're definitely keeping it light. I'm introducing Unique and Marley into the mix. More Grams!

4\. Brittana are starting a family. Can't decide who'll carry the baby yet.

5\. We'll finally have answers on what happened with the Castle thing in LoPG along with some comeuppance. I'm bringing it all to a full close. It will be glorious.

6\. Possible title would be: "Laws of Absolute Harmony"? Idk. Still not sure about the title. Suggestions are welcome :)

7\. Probably the best bit: There will be one chapter completely in Grams' POV.

 **x**

All good so far? Give me a week tops to finish the last half of the first chapter and I'll update a little sneak peek before I post the fic :)


End file.
